Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Continuação de “Um beijo não é apenas um beijo”. O trio precisa combater as forças das trevas durante sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Eventos decisivos em suas relações pessoais têm conseqüências na vida de milhares de inocentes...
1. A Visita

Nota da tradutora: Aqui está a continuação de "um beijo não é apenas um beijo". Quero agradecer a Neto pela capa e a Dimitria pela correção. Pra quem está lendo, espere ver mais mistérios, aventura, ação e obviamente, muito romance e cenas um pouco mais quentes... Aproveitem a história e por favor, mandem seus comentários! E-mail da autora (em inglês): eliasheldon@yahoo.com  
  
Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora  
  
de Elia Sheldon  
  
Nesse capítulo, conhecemos uma pessoa nova e sabemos o que aconteceu nesse ano e meios desde o fim de Um beijo não é apenas um beijo. É o verão anterior ao sétimo ano e Harry tem um emprego de verão.  
Capítulo 1: A visita  
  
"BIZZ, BIZZ, BIZZ, BIZZ!" O alarme de Harry zunia em seu ouvido. Resmungando, ele esticou o braço sobre seu criado-mudo, parando o barulho incessante - pelo menos até o dia seguinte. Tateou procurando seus óculos e os colocou, olhando a hora - 5:02 da manhã. Ele rolou da cama sem vontade de se levantar, mas sabendo que não tinha muita escolha.  
  
Ao menos esse seria o último verão que teria que suportar os Dursley. Depois que ele se formasse em Hogwarts, em junho, seria livre pra viver como quisesse, fazer o que quisesse, na hora que quisesse, e ele estava esperando por esse momento quase tanto quanto esperava a hora de dormir com Hermione - quase.  
  
Harry saiu da cama e se aprontou para o trabalho, vestindo seu uniforme. Desde que retornara para a casa dos Dursley naquele verão, estava trabalhando numa sorveteria, a Doces Gostosos, que ele tinha que abrir de manhã cedo, mais ou menos às 6:00 para o café da manhã dos clientes.  
  
Esse foi o primeiro ano que os Dursley permitiram que ele trabalhasse fora. Normalmente, eles não deixariam que Harry saísse tão facilmente da casa nº 4 da rua Alfeneiros - porque isso deixaria Harry feliz, algo contra o que eles lutaram por quase dezesseis anos. Mas esse verão foi diferente. Tio Valter deixou que Harry trabalhasse na Doces Gostosos como um favor a um de seus clientes que era o dono do estabelecimento e precisava de uma ajuda. Harry não podia estar mais feliz com sua liberdade. A única coisa ruim foi que os Dursley não deixavam que ele ficasse com muito do que ganhava - começaram a cobrar aluguel. Isso não preocupava muito Harry, pois ele sabia de algo que sua família desconhecia - ele era dono de uma pequena fortuna em seu cofre em Gringotes na qual seus tios nunca colocariam as mãos.  
  
Harry olhou seu reflexo no espelho, ajeitando seu chapéu, que na opinião dele parecia um barco de papel ao contrário. Tinha um prendedor que o mantinha seguro na cabeça que Harry usava para ajudar a ajeitar seus cabelos negros indomáveis. Ele enrolou as mangas da camisa branca do uniforme e pegou o avental preto da cadeira, colocando por cima da cabeça e amarrando na cintura. Pegou a carteira e as chaves, colocou nos bolso da calça jeans. Deu de uma última olhada no espelho e achatou o cabelo sobre a cicatriz, bocejando.  
  
Quando ia descer as escadas para fazer o café para os Dursley, que ainda dormiam, Harry ouviu o som familiar das asas de Edwiges. Ela voou pela janela e tinha um pacote amarrado em sua perna. Surpreso, Harry percebeu que era seu décimo sétimo aniversário. Ele recebeu vários presentes à meia- noite - um de Hermione, de Rony, Hagrid e Sirius. Ele não esperava mais nada.  
  
Ele desamarrou o pacote de Edwiges e abriu a carta que estava anexa. Era de Dumbledore:  
Feliz décimo sétimo aniversário, Harry. Como você pode ou não saber, essa é uma data muito importante, pois significa que você finalmente é maior de idade na Comunidade Mágica.  
  
Você pode ser um membro oficial da Ordem de Fênix, apesar de ser apenas uma formalidade, já que você está operando como um membro há um ano e meio. Vamos ter nossa próxima reunião em outubro, em Hogwarts. Entrarei em contato futuramente do jeito de costume.  
  
Está anexo um símbolo de sua associação com nossa estimada Ordem. Pertencia a seu pai. Esperamos que use como símbolo de sua devoção inquestionável à Ordem de seus pais e das gerações anteriores a eles.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
Harry desembrulhou o papel marrom e abriu a pequena caixa que revelou um anel de ouro. Ele o tirou da caixa e segurou entre seu polegar e indicador, examinando o desing. A frente do anel tinha a figura de uma fênix destacada por desenhos vermelhos a seu redor que pareciam chamas. Então isso pertencera a seu pai. Por um instante, Harry se perguntou como Dumbledore estava com ele - teria tirado do dedo seu pai depois dele ser assassinado por Voldemort? Antes que ele pudesse continuar com seus pensamentos, Harry foi distraído por um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho no fundo da caixinha.  
  
Ao pegar, notou que estava bem velho e rasgado, e a escrita já desaparecendo. Ele apertou os olhos, tentando decifrar o que dizia. Pareciam instruções para usar o anel. Pelo que pôde ler, tinha que usá-lo no anelar da mão direita. Depois que o colocasse, desapareceria, reaparecendo apenas quando outra pessoa usando um anel igual o tocasse. Desse jeito, os membros da Ordem podiam se identificar. Quando o dono morria, o anel se materializava para o chefe da Ordem, para que fosse passado a um novo membro.  
  
Então foi assim que ele estava com o anel de seu pai. Provavelmente apareceu para Dumbledore quando ele foi morto. Talvez tivesse sido assim que descobriram que os Potter estavam mortos. Harry respirou fundo tentando não pensar sobre isso.  
  
Ele fechou a mão ao redor do anel, uma sensação intensa de tristeza e arrependimento passando por ele - tristeza por nunca ter conhecido seu pai e arrependimento por não poder fazer nada sobre isso. Apesar de ter dezessete anos, ele ainda desejava todos os dias que pudesse ver seus pais de novo, apesar de saber que isso era impossível.  
  
Depois de alguns instantes, Harry abriu a mão e colocou o anel no dedo. Cabia perfeitamente, o que queria dizer que ou era magicamente feito para isso ou que seu dedo era do mesmo tamanho do de seu pai. Segundos depois, como as instruções disseram, o anel desapareceu. Harry ainda sentia o peso em seu dedo, mas esse era o único sinal que ainda estava ali.  
  
De repente, tomando noção da hora, Harry abriu seu malão de Hogwarts e colocou a caixa vazia do anel lá, fechando em seguida. Ele tentou abrir, confirmando que a mala estava trancada antes de sair o começo de mais um dia.  
  
******  
  
Quando Harry chegou na Doces Gostosos, ficou surpreso por ela já estar aberta. Maldito ônibus! Era pra ele ter chegado dez minutos antes, mas o ônibus fez com que ele se atrasasse. Ele esperava que o Sr. Fitzwillian, o dono da loja, não se chateasse muito com seu atraso.  
  
Quando ele entrou pela porta, foi recebido com um grande sorriso de uma americana atraente que trabalhava lá naquele verão. Maddie Smith era uma universitária de 20 anos que estava passando o verão na Inglaterra com sua tia. Estava trabalhando na Doces Gostosos para ganhar um dinheiro extra para o ano seguinte. Ela tinha começado no dia posterior a Harry.  
  
Se alguém pedisse a Harry para descrever Maddie em uma palavra, seria arrasadora. Ela tinha 1,70m e possuía as medidas de uma supermodel. Quase sempre usava a camisa branca do uniforme amarrada na frente, sem o avental, deixando seus músculos do abdome bem definido e seu umbigo à mostra. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados e compridos, olhos amendoados e lábios carnudos que, em conjunto com seu corpo arrasador, eram usados para flertar incessantemente com qualquer homem que tivesse sangue nas veias.  
  
Quando Harry conheceu Maddie, não acreditava no quanto ela era atraente. O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à mente era que ela deveria ser algum tipo de veela para ter uma aparência tão magnética. Depois se lembrou que ela era trouxa e que ele estava no mundo trouxa, onde coisas assim não existiam. Mas não podia negar que tinha uma forte resposta física sempre que ela estava por perto. Ele se sentiu culpado por causa disso durante dias, até que notou que quase todos os homens que entravam em contato com ela viravam idiotas que não sabiam o que estavam falando.  
  
Após superar o desconforto inicial que sentia perto dela, Harry se deixou conhecê-la melhor. Ele estava suficientemente confortável com seu amor por Hermione para saber que isso não criaria nenhum dilema moral para ele. Ele nunca em um milhão de anos a trairia, e saber isso o ajudou a superar sua culpa inicial e conhecer melhor a garota americana.  
  
Poucas semanas depois, Maddie e Harry se tornaram bons amigos. Os dois trabalhavam três turnos - Maddie porque precisava do dinheiro, Harry porque queria ficar longe dos Dursley - então eles tinham muito tempo para bater- papo e falavam sobre quase qualquer assunto possível. Maddie era uma festeira e chegava ao trabalho quase todas as manhãs com óculos escuros e voz rouca falando sobre sua última conquista. Ela tratava os homens como alguém no deserto trata água - como se nunca fosse ter o suficiente e sempre quisesse mais. Ela nunca deu em cima de Harry porque ele logo deixou bem claro seus sentimentos por Hermione e ela o respeitava por isso. Entretanto, isso não a impedia de flertar com ele; parecia ser uma função vital para ela como respirar, comer ou dormir.  
  
O Sr. Fitzwilliam parecia pensar que Maddie era a melhor funcionária que já tivera. Isso não era apenas por achá-la atraente, mas também por que as vendas de sorvetes na loja triplicaram desde que ela começara a trabalhar. Harry ria ao ver os grupos de homens de todas as idades entrar para comprar sorvete e ficar olhando-a, pedindo que ela dissesse coisas com seu sotaque americano. Quando isso acontecia, ela parecia amar a atenção, e sempre fazia com que eles voltassem.  
  
Essa manhã ela aparentemente chegara mais cedo que o de costume e já tinha aberto a loja. Harry sorriu para ela, grato que ela tivesse feito isso sem ele.  
  
"Muito obrigado," Harry disse, indo para trás do balcão e apertando o seu avental. Ele deu uma olhada na loja e parecia estar tudo pronto para receber a multidão que chegaria assim que eles abrissem às 6:30. "te devo uma. Eu saí um pouco mais tarde essa manhã e o maldito ônibus se atrasou".  
  
Ela sorriu para ele distraidamente, refazendo o rabo-de-cavalo em seus cabelos castanhos. Ela usava um tipo de elástico coberto por tecido para prender os cabelos. Harry imaginou por um segundo porque ela não parecia estar com tanta ressaca quanto de costume. Ele imediatamente teve sua resposta pelo que ela disse depois.  
  
"Sem problemas, Harry. Imaginei que você chegaria um pouco mais tarde hoje. É seu aniversario, não é? Planejei vim mais cedo hoje no caso de você ter saído ontem e ter dado sorte". Ela piscou.  
  
"É, bem, eu não tive sorte - a não ser que você chame ficar preso em um ônibus dez minutos a mais de sorte." ele disse, tentando lembrar quando lhe dissera seu aniversário. Provavelmente tinha sido durante uma das conversas nas semanas anteriores.  
  
"Bem, tenho algo pra você," ela disse bastante animada e correndo até o lugar onde guardava a bolsa atrás do balcão.  
  
"Por que você fez isso?" Harry disse, tentando parecer zangado para esconder sua animação. "Me sinto péssimo. Nem sei quando é seu aniversario".  
  
Ela foi até ele com o presente atrás das costas. Tinha um olhar bastante sedutor em seus olhos, quase como se o presente fosse algo que ela faria a ele, e não algo que lhe desse. Ele recuou alguns passos e ela riu.  
  
"Estou com ele atrás das costas, mas vai ter que tirar de mim." ela disse, piscando para ele. Harry revirou os olhos. Como ela podia flertar a uma hora dessas? Onde ela arranjava tanta energia?  
  
Harry sorriu e arregaçou as mangas. "Vamos lá, Maddie. Você sabe que eu não vou tentar, então pra que insistir ?" ele cruzou os braços, segurando um sorriso.  
  
Ela fez bico. "Parece que uma garota não pode se divertir por aqui, não é? Ao menos não coloquei dentro da minha camisa como tinha planejado. Sabia que você nunca iria buscar!" ela sorriu e entregou o pacote colorido. "Ah, e meu aniversário é 21 de setembro, então você não vai poder me dar meu presente porque vou estar de volta aos Estados Unidos."  
  
"Ei, é perto do aniversário de Hermione - o dela é dia dezenove," Harry disse enquanto desembrulhava o presente e descobriu que era um canivete suíço. Ele nunca possuíra um e olhou confuso para o instrumento. Quase como se tivesse lido sua mente, ela tomou de sua mão e começou a demonstrar suas várias funções. Até explicou a ele como o canivete apareceu no exército suíço original. Era em horas como essa que Harry suspeitava que ela era muito mais esperta do que deixava transparecer. Ela, às vezes, lembrava Hermione, pelo jeito que contava alguns fatos sobre eventos aleatórios, lugares ou coisas.  
  
"Eu tenho um desse e carrego pra onde quer que eu vá. Uma garota nunca está suficientemente protegida esses dias." ela disse séria. Ela deve ter percebido o quão séria pareceu, porque imediatamente retomou seu sorriso de flerte e foi até a porta para mudar o cartaz com "Aberto" virado para fora.  
  
****  
  
"Ding dong". A campainha soou anunciando a entrada de outro cliente. Harry não parou o que estava fazendo debaixo do balcão porque só ia demorar um minuto. Estava trocando as mangueiras de gás dos refrigerantes e se errasse, ele e Maddie ficariam cobertos de refrigerantes pelo resto do dia.  
  
"Por favor, eu queria um sundae de chocolate com creme chantilly e uma cereja extra em cima." Ele ouviu uma voz bastante familiar fazer o pedido.  
  
Harry se levantou rapidamente pra ver se seus ouvidos tinham lhe enganado. Era Hermione! Ela sorria para ele e Rony estava ao lado dela, maravilhando a sorveteria. Harry teve a impressão que iria distender algum músculo do rosto de tão grande que era seu sorriso.  
  
"Não dá pra dizer o quanto estou feliz em ver vocês!" ele exclamou. Os três riram animados.  
  
"Surpresa!" Rony disse, jogando os braços para cima.  
  
"Feliz aniversário Harry!" Hermione deu os parabéns, e esticou os braços por cima do balcão, os colocou atrás do pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Nós queríamos fazer uma surpresa!"  
  
Harry realmente estava muito surpreso. Essa era a última coisa que ele esperava que acontecesse hoje. Como conseguiram achá-lo? Como chegaram até ali? Ele queria dizer e fazer milhões de coisas, mas também estava preocupado com seu emprego. Sua alegria diminuiu ao perceber que teria que terminar seu turno antes de poder ficar com eles.  
  
"Uau!" ele disse, ainda se recuperando do choque de rever seus melhores amigos. "Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Esse deve ser o melhor aniversário de minha vida!" os dois sorriram para ele, Rony ainda um pouco distraído com os arredores, mas Hermione o olhou nos olhos e piscou para ele. Ele virou a cabeça um pouco e a olhou desconfiado. O que ela tinha planejado? Ele realmente esperava que envolvesse uns amassos porque ele estava precisando muito desse tipo de intimidade, tendo passado quase dois meses sem ela - o que parecia uma eternidade.  
  
Desde que eles começaram a namorar no quinto ano, ele e Hermione ficaram mais próximos de várias maneiras. A amizade deles, que começou com a vitória sobre um trasgo montanhês com a ajuda de Rony no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, continuou a crescer durante o namoro. A relação romântica deles, que começou com uma aventura bizarra envolvendo uma maldição invocada pelo primeiro beijo deles, virou uma ligação física e emocional apaixonada. Eles passaram o último ano e meio explorando as fronteiras de sua nova aproximação, apesar do caos ao redor deles. Harry agradecia todos os dias pela sua sorte de ser abençoado pelo amor e afeição de Hermione.  
  
Ele sorriu para ela, piscando em resposta. Ela estava absolutamente estonteante, o cabelo preso pelo pente que ele dera no natal do quinto ano, seu short branco mostrando um tanto de pele suficiente para fazer o coração dele bater mais forte no peito.  
  
Rony virou para ele, os olhos arregalados de admiração. "Então, uma sorveteria trouxa é assim? Eu não esperava que tivesse tantos tubos e móveis de vidro. Pra que serve aquilo?" Ele apontou pra o freezer de porta de vidro, cheio de grandes potes de mais de quarenta sabores de sorvete.  
  
"Ali é onde os sorvetes ficam gelados, Rony." Hermione respondeu no seu tom sabe-tudo. Ela e Harry trocaram um olhar.  
  
"Quer dizer que eles têm que ficar ali pra ficar gelados? Impressionante o que tem que se fazer no lugar de um simples feitiço de resfriamento." Harry percebeu que eles tinham que falar baixo ou alguém poderia ouvi-los e começar a fazer perguntas. Felizmente, não havia clientes como de costume numa quinta de manhã normal.  
  
"Shh," ele disse, olhando nervoso para trás dele para porta que dava pro estoque nos fundos. "O dono da sorveteria está lá atrás e pode ouvir a gente conversando." Rony fez uma careta e se desculpou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e continuando a olhar a loja, fascinado. Ele estava cada dia mais parecido com seu pai, Harry pensou. Talvez ele fosse trabalhar com ele quando se formasse em Hogwarts esse ano.  
  
"Bem, não acho que ele vai ficar muito surpreso de nos ver aqui." Hermione disse.  
  
"Como assim?" Harry perguntou, imaginando o que ela estava aprontando.  
  
"Bem, você me disse que o nome da sorveteria era Doces Gostosos, então eu procurei e liguei para o sr. Fitzwilliam. "  
  
"Você ligou para o sr. Fitzwilliam? Falou com ele?" Harry perguntou, pasmado com sua ousadia.  
  
"Sim. Ele foi bem legal e eu expliquei que eu e Rony viríamos fazer uma surpresa em seu aniversario. Ele me disse que deixaria você ficar livre o resto do dia. Isso não é ótimo?" ela praticamente gritou as últimas palavras de tão animada que estava.  
  
Harry queria gritar também, mas nessa hora o sr. Fitzwilliam entrou pela porta atrás do balcão.  
  
"Então, esses dois devem ser seus amigos. Hermione, acredito." ele disse estendendo sua mão.  
  
Ela deu um pequeno sorriso pra Harry antes de apertar a mão do sr. Fitzwilliam. "Muito prazer em conhecê-lo pessoalmente, senhor." ela disse respeitosamente.  
  
"E você deve ser Rony. Harry falou muito sobre você também." O sr. Fitzwilliam disse com um sorriso paternal. Rony apertou a mão e acenou com a cabeça.  
  
"Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor."  
  
Sr. Fitzwilliam virou para Harry. "Harry, tenho que sair para o almoço, mas volto uma hora, e depois você pode tirar o resto do dia de folga se quiser. Deixaria você sair agora, mas Maddie se sentiu mal de repente e teve que ir para casa."  
  
Harry procurou por Maddie apesar de saber que não a veria. Ele ficou tão animado por ver Hermione e Rony que não notou que não estava lá. Pena, ele queria apresentá-los. Ela era a primeira amiga que ele fazia fora de Hogwarts e ele achava que ela gostaria de conhecer as duas pessoas de quem falava incessantemente desde que eles começaram a trabalhar juntos, no começo do verão.  
  
Hermione e Rony concordaram em passear pelas horas seguintes enquanto Harry terminava o trabalho. Quando deu uma hora, Harry praticamente correu para o restaurante onde eles tinham combinado de encontrar para o almoço.  
  
******  
  
Durante o almoço, Harry teve a oportunidade de descobrir os detalhes de como Rony e Mione conseguiram surpreendê-lo. Hermione foi pra casa de Rony no carro de seus pais e de lá eles usaram uma chave de portal dada pelo sr. Weasley para chegarem numa área segura na rua onde Harry trabalhava.  
  
Foi tudo idéia de Hermione, obviamente. Ela planejou isso desde quando eles ficaram de férias, sabendo em como seria difícil ela e Rony conseguirem tempo pra fazer qualquer coisa. Ela só conseguiu um dia de folga do programa especial de verão no qual ela estava matriculada para aprender mais sobre matérias trouxas, que seus pais a encorajaram a fazer. Rony estava passando o verão num estágio no ministério da Magia no escritório do pai, que agora era chefe do setor de Mau uso de Artefatos Trouxas. Ele teve que subornar sua mãe com promessas de boas notas em seus NIEMs para conseguir permissão de sair de casa em tempos tão perigosos.  
  
E esses eram tempos perigosos para todos bruxos e bruxas. Harry sempre se lembrava disso enquanto ouvia as histórias de Rony sobre o que estava acontecendo esse no Ministério.  
  
No ano anterior foi de um despertar terrível na comunidade Mágica. Rumores que Voldemort retornara não eram mais considerados fofocas infundadas, mas um fato aterrorizador. Voldemort e seus aliados atacaram a escola Beauxbauton na França e ameaçaram destruí-la se Dumbledore não entregasse Harry a eles. Dumbledore e a Ordem de Fênix recusaram, apesar de Harry ter proposto um plano dele servir de isca para atrair Voldemort para que ele pudesse ser derrotado de uma vez por todas. Voldemort terminou destruindo a escola, deixando tudo no chão para conseguir escapar dos Aurores do ministério e dos membros da Ordem da Fênix que vieram caçá-lo. Meia dúzia de professores de Beauxbatons foi morta no confronto.  
  
Apesar dos avisos de Dumbledore para que Harry ficasse, ele viajou para França querendo fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar. Ele foi seguido por seus dois amigos que insistiram que queriam ajudá-lo a enfrentar o que quer que fosse. Harry e Hermione foram encarar Voldemort de perto enquanto Rony organizou a evacuação do castelo, com a ajuda de Hagrid, Madame Maxine, e os gigantes aliados. Com muita habilidade e determinação, Harry e Hermione foram a chave para distrair Voldemort tempo suficiente para que o castelo fosse evacuado e que os Aurores pudessem prender os Comensais da Morte. Por sua participação na batalha de Beauxbatons, todos três receberam recomendações do Ministério de Magia, o que quase compensou pela bronca que levaram de Dumbledore por causa do envolvimento desautorizado.  
  
Enquanto ouvia as histórias de Rony, os pensamentos de Harry se voltaram pra o Ministério da Magia, que estava mergulhado em uma confusão ainda maior depois dos eventos desse verão. O ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge foi assassinado no início de junho, a Marca Negra flutuando sobre a sede do ministério pela primeira vez em dezessete anos. Harry se lembrava bem desse dia porque recebeu uma dúzia de corujas logo cedo para checar se ele estava seguro e contando as notícias horríveis.  
  
Harry e Hermione ouviam intensamente enquanto Rony contava os problemas que o Ministério estava enfrentando desde o assassinato de Fudge e o ataque a Azkaban que seguiu o retorno. Os Comensais da Morte finalmente conseguiram libertar seus membros que ainda restavam na prisão mágica, dando permissão aos Dementadores de se nutrir dos bruxos nascidos trouxas que encontrassem enquanto aproveitavam sua nova liberdade de ir aonde quisessem.  
  
Por que Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte pareciam querer eliminar todos nascidos trouxas era um mistério para todos - pelo menos para todos que eles conheciam. Hermione tinha uma teoria que isso estava relacionado à obsessão de Voldemort por controlar a vida e a morte, mas isso era só uma teoria, e ela não tinha nenhum fato para apoiar. A única outra conexão que eles conseguiram pensar foi dos Sonserinos sempre falarem da importância de ser um bruxo de sangue puro. Se isso era apenas um preconceito antigo ou alguma aliança com os objetivos de Voldemort, eles não sabiam. Uma coisa que sabiam era que muitos que apoiavam esse "Orgulho Bruxo" estavam ligados a Voldemort de alguma maneira.  
  
Quando Rony estava terminando de contar as notícias do Ministério da Magia, Harry lembrou do anel que recebera de Dumbledore naquela manhã. Não sabia se podia contar a eles sobre o anel, então decidiu não mencionar. Teria que perguntar a Sirius - outro membro - para saber se podia compartilhar essa informação com pessoas de fora da Ordem.  
  
Quando ele voltou a prestar atenção na conversa, Rony estava dizendo pra terminarem qualquer discussão sobre Você-sabe-quem, ao menos até o fim da visita.  
  
"Certo, acho que é o suficiente de conversa séria por enquanto." ele disse, "O que eu quero saber é se algum dos dois está fazendo contagem regressiva até o grande dia?" Ele sorriu malicioso para os dois, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.  
  
Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e riram. Ambos tinham uma resposta pra essa pergunta: Sim! Com certeza sim!  
  
No quinto ano, o primeiro beijo deles que resultou em Hermione ser atingida pela Maldição de Morgana que a deixaria num estado de sonhos futurísticos até seu décimo sétimo aniversário a não ser que fosse acordada por um contra-feitiço. Esse contra-feitiço tinha que ser invocado por Harry e outro bruxo que a amasse. Estranhamente, esse outro bruxo acabou sendo Draco Malfoy que insistiu, sob a influência de uma poderosa poção do amor, que ele era o único que podia ajudá-la. O contra-feitiço funcionou e Malfoy nunca explicou seus motivos para ajudar, mas freqüentemente lembrava que Harry lhe devia um favor.  
  
Infelizmente, um dos efeitos colaterais foi que Harry e Hermione teriam que se abster de sexo até que Hermione completasse dezessete anos ou arriscariam que a Maldição voltasse a atingi-la, mas dessa vez sem cura. Para tristeza de Harry, esse efeito colateral teria sido evitado se ele tivesse pesquisado mais sobre os efeitos das anotações feitas a mão na página com a receita da poção. Ele nunca cometeria esse erro de novo.  
  
Claro que essa limitação não se aplicava a Hermione dormir com outra pessoa, apenas com Harry pois ele foi quem invocou a maldição ao beijá-la. Isso nunca foi discutido, entretanto, pois Harry e Hermione se amavam muito e nenhum dos dois pensou em nenhum momento em dormir com outra pessoa.  
  
"Exatamente cinqüenta dias, três horas e dois minutos," Harry disse olhando para seu relógio e sorrindo. "Por que você não nasceu mais cedo?" ele perguntou a ela brincando enquanto esticou o braço e acariciou a bochecha dela com as costas da mão. Todos riram.  
  
"Podemos falar de outra coisa?" Hermione disse sorrindo, mas parecendo impaciente. Nos últimos meses esse assunto era garantia de mudar o humor dela. Ela, como Harry, achou essa limitação muito difícil de ser seguida na medida que o relacionamento deles foi progredindo durante esse ano e meio. Ela pesquisou em como lidar com esse tipo de frustração e não achou nada. No final, eles chegaram a conclusão que era melhor esperar já que eles eram tão novos e precisavam dar tempo a eles mesmos para aprofundar e nutrir seu relacionamento. Mas agora que eles tinham quase dezessete e ainda se amavam muito, os dois achavam que já estava na hora de ir para o próximo nível.  
  
"Claro que podemos falar sobre outra coisa," Harry disse, pensando se Hermione ficou muito chateada. "Como está a escola? Por que não trouxe o distintivo de monitora-chefe para mostrar?"  
  
Hermione deu um largo sorriso. Estava muito animada em ser monitora-chefe e Harry estava muito feliz por ela. Ele achava que ela merecia e sabia o quanto ela queria. Ela mudou a expressão, entretanto, enquanto contava que tinha acabado de saber quem era o monitor-chefe.  
  
"Então quem é?" Rony disse com a boca cheia de curry de galinha, "E por que só estamos sabendo agora? Por que não mandou uma coruja?"  
  
"É, por que não mandou uma coruja?" Harry concordou com Rony.  
  
Hermione olhou irritada para os dois. "Vocês não acham que eu teria mandado se tivesse a chance? Eu mandei várias corujas pra você Harry, quase todos os dias. Você não acha que teria dito se soubesse? Francamente!"  
  
"Não se irrite, Hermione." Harry disse segurando a mão dela e sorrindo, o que a ajudou a se acalmar um pouco. Ele sabia quando ela estava irritada pelo jeito que seu corpo ficava tenso. Ele tinha o palpite que essa noticia não era muito boa. E estava certo. Não era.  
  
"É o Malfoy." Hermione disse, torcendo o nariz.  
  
"Eca!" Rony e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo, Rony de queixo caído.  
  
"Como é que Dumbledore escolheu aquele canalha para monitor-chefe? Ele não sabe que ele está com Você-sabe-quem? Como podemos confiar nele?"  
  
"Não podemos confiar nele, esse é o problema." Hermione respondeu a Rony, remexendo na comida em seu prato. Ela olhou para Harry.  
  
Ele coçou a cabeça e se recostou na cadeira. Malfoy era monitor-chefe: talvez Dumbledore tenha levado muitos feitiços estonteantes nos últimos anos. Harry balançou a cabeça, sem palavras depois do choque dessa notícia.  
  
"A única explicação que consigo encontrar é que Dumbledore está tentando trazê-lo para nosso lado antes que se forme e acha que assim vai conseguir. Também ajuda que Malfoy é o segundo melhor em nossa turma e é provavelmente o aluno mais popular, tirando Lilá Brown, claro. Provavelmente é por isso."  
  
"Bela tentativa Hermione, mas acho que devemos atribuir essa ao fato de Dumbledore estar ficando um pouco maluco com idade. Concorda, Harry?"  
  
"Não, Rony. Dumbledore está tão são quanto qualquer um de nós. Ele deve ter suas razões. Ou talvez Hermione esteja certa e ele espera que Malfoy vá se arrepender, ver seus erros e se juntar a nós que estamos lutando contra Voldemort." Harry disse a última parte com tanto sarcasmo, que Rony se engasgou com a água e Hermione riu dele.  
  
"Esse vai ser o dia que aquele bastardo luta por algo remotamente honrável e decente. Sabia que ele está apostando com quantas garotas vai dormir esse ano?" Rony disse com um tom de animação.  
  
"Mesmo? Em quanto está?" Harry disse, inclinando-se para frente de curiosidade e extremamente animado.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione disse chocada.  
  
"Da ultima vez que chequei com Simas, estava em doze. Isso é demais! Ele nunca vai conseguir tantas!"  
  
"Rony!"  
  
"Então quer dizer doze garotas novas, ou conta aquelas com quem ele já dormiu antes? De cara, lembro de cinco com quem ele dormiu ano passado, sem contar as do sétimo ano."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Não. Tem que ser outras garotas, por isso acho que ele não tem nenhuma chance. Ele dá um novo sentido ao título de Monitor-chefe, não é?". Rony disse com um sorriso perverso.  
  
"Certo! Isso basta! Já chega vocês dois! E se alguém fizer algum comentário sobre Monitora-chefe, a próxima coisa que vai sentir é meu pé fazendo contato com a canela." Hermione falou, num tom cheio de nojo e cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos. Rony lançou um olhar de quem se divertia para Harry.  
  
"E é melhor você não me dizer que entrou nessa aposta primitiva, Rony." Hermione completou, raiva piscando em seus olhos.  
  
O sorriso animado de Rony desapareceu no mesmo instante, e Harry teve que segurar a risada. Ele, como Rony, sabia que só havia uma resposta para essa pergunta.  
  
"Claro que não, Hermione." Rony disse estreitando os olhos. "Eu só estava dizendo que se fosse apostar, seria contra ele. Só isso." Ele olhou para Harry e sorriu. Harry se esforçou muito para não rir, mas Hermione decifrou a expressão dele.  
  
"E o que você acha tão engraçado, Sr. Potter?" Hermione disse com os braços cruzados.  
  
"Nada não, Srta. Granger, nada mesmo. Só não sei porque alguém namoraria aquele perdedor, quanto mais dormir com ele."  
  
"É, eu realmente não sei como ele consegue." Rony disse questionando. "Ele é um idiota feio e nojento, mesmo assim as garotas vivem atrás dele. Quase me faz vomitar."  
  
"Bem, ano passado Lilá Brown me disse que o achava o rapaz mais bonito da escola e achei que ela estava brincando. Mas as outras garotas que estavam na nossa mesa concordaram. Eu não tenho idéia do que elas estavam falando." Hermione disse com nojo.  
  
"Eu não entendo as mulheres." Rony disse balançando a cabeça e olhando para mesa. "Vocês não fazem sentido. Olhe Meg, por exemplo. Um dia ela diz que somos chatos juntos e que nossa relação não tem nenhum tempero, depois no dia seguinte ela grita comigo por fazer muitas brincadeiras com ela. Por que isso?"  
  
Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar ansioso. Nenhum dos dois queria se arriscar a dar uma opinião - eles tinham juízo. Desde que começaram a namorar no quinto ano, Rony e Meg tinham o que se podia dizer uma relação tumultuada. Harry perdeu as contas de quantas vezes eles terminaram e voltaram. Nesse momento eles estavam dando um tempo, mas Harry sabia que Rony estava planejando como reconquistá-la quando voltassem a escola em setembro. Harry e Hermione tentaram aconselhar Rony várias vezes sobre seu namoro, mas sem utilidade. Os dois concordaram que era melhor ficar fora e evitar o fogo cruzado.  
  
Hermione limpou a garganta e respondeu usando seu tom diplomata que Harry achava muito atraente, "Já que sou a única mulher na mesa, vou responder. As pessoas se comportam de um jeito estranho quando estão amando - e isso não se aplica só às mulheres. Pense com o coração e não com a cabeça e será considerado irracional - isso é injusto em minha opinião. Você está sendo apenas humano!"  
  
"Bem este humano aqui está cansado das mulheres pensarem com o coração e quebrarem o meu." Rony disse irritado.  
  
"Então, o que vocês dois querem fazer agora?" Harry disse, tentando evitar outra demonstração de antagonismo entre seus dois amigos.  
  
Eles discutiram os planos que Hermione fizera para o resto do dia. Rony precisava chegar em casa antes de escurecer, então ele iria usar a chave de portal e voltar para a Toca e devolver a Hermione via coruja para que ela pudesse voltar mais tarde e pegar o carro. Harry tinha que estar em casa às onze, já que era esse o horário que ele geralmente voltava da Doces Gostosos, por isso precisava pegar o ônibus de volta pra rua dos Alfeneiros antes disso.  
  
Como o dia estava muito bonito, eles decidiram passear e acabaram em um parque que tinha grandes campos e várias estradas de pedra cheias de bancos de madeira. Eles eram das poucas pessoas que estavam sentadas na grama, aproveitando o sol pelas poucas horas que ainda ficaria no céu. Decidiram ficar ali até a hora de Rony ir embora, Harry pegando uma bola de futebol emprestada de uma família e mostrando a Rony como chutá-la. Hermione se levantou e ajudou a mostrar como passar e logo os três estavam correndo pelo campo, e tentando roubar a bola um do outro. Harry não se lembrava a última vez que se divertira tanto no Mundo trouxa.  
  
Quando chegou a hora de Rony ir, ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry, desejando-lhe Feliz Aniversário. Os três foram para um lugar seguro de onde Rony pegaria a chave de portal de volta a toca. Quando ele ia tocar a chave, parou.  
  
"Hei," ele disse, com um brilho nos olhos, "passamos o dia inteiro aqui com você e não conhecemos a Maddie. Nunca conheci uma garota americana antes, mas ouvi dizer que elas são quentes." Hermione rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça enquanto Harry cruzou os braços e franziu a testa.  
  
"Você ouviu o sr. Fitzwilliam, Maddie não estava bem. Eu com certeza teria lhe apresentado se ela estivesse por lá - mas ela não é seu tipo Rony. Ela é mais do tipo de alguém como Malfoy. Na verdade, ela troca de homem do mesmo jeito que ele troca de mulher. Eles provavelmente fariam um bom par se não fosse pelo porém dela ser boa demais pra ele."  
  
"Então, você está dizendo que eu não sou bom suficiente pra ela?" Rony disse, um pouco irritado. Hermione olhou para Harry sondando.  
  
"Não, Rony, não é nada disso. Só que você não gostaria de se envolver com alguém como ela. Você devia ver os coitados que passam pela sorveteria tentando conversar com ela. É patético como ela os usa. Dava pra pensar se ela não tem algo contra os homens se ela não fosse tão legal."  
  
"Bem, pelo que você nos contou ela parece legal o suficiente pra mim." Hermione disse sem nenhum rastro de ciúmes ou insegurança. Isso deixou Harry extremamente feliz e aliviado. Isso também pareceu acalmar Rony.  
  
"Bem, é melhor eu ir. Minha mãe vai ter um ataque se eu chegar de noite. Até!" Ele disse. Depois de um segundo, ele não estava mais lá. Harry agora estava sozinho com Hermione pela primeira vez desde que eles se despediram na estação King Cross no fim do ano letivo.  
  
*****  
  
"Tem certeza que não tem ninguém aí?" Hermione perguntou nervosa, enquanto Harry remexia nas chaves procurando a da porta dos fundos da sorveteria.  
  
"Tenho. São dez e cinco e as luzes estão desligadas. Sempre desligamos as luzes quando vamos embora. Provavelmente a noite foi fraca, então já devem ter ido embora há meia hora pelo menos. Não se preocupe." ele afirmou para ela.  
  
Eles ficaram andando depois de uma noite divertida que envolveu muita dança e um jantar tardio até que eles viram a sorveteria fechada. Isso deu uma idéia a Harry.  
  
Ele abriu a porta e segurou a mão dela, levando-a para dentro com cuidado para não derrubar as caixas de casquinha que ele sabia que estavam empilhadas à sua direita. Fechou a porta atrás deles e eles ficaram numa escuridão praticamente completa.  
  
Harry colocou seus braços ao redor de Hermione e ela se encostou a ele, seu corpo contra o dele. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la, errando a boca dela na primeira, mas logo encontrou. Já tinha passado muito tempo desde o último beijo deles. A boca dela estava tão úmida e convidativa e logo os dois estavam ofegantes e beijando-se entusiasticamente, permitindo que suas línguas se encontrassem de um jeito muito primitivo e sensual várias vezes.  
  
Enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam à escuridão do estoque, Harry os sentou numa das caixas mais pesadas que tinha os vasos com calda de chocolate. Se ele fosse mais aventureiro e se preocupasse menos com a aparência deles quando voltassem para casa, poderia ter aberto um dos vasos e ver se ela queria usá-los para alguma diversão. Mas ele estava muito além de qualquer pensamento, racional ou criativo, muito mais distraído em abrir o sutiã dela e em sentir a pele dela contra a sua. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ele fazia o que podia para manter o controle de seu forte desejo.  
  
Quando eles estavam chegando ao ponto mais distante que já tinham chegado quando ficavam juntos assim, Hermione começou a fazer uma coisa que eles nunca fizeram antes - ela ia lhe dar um orgasmo com a boca. Ele nunca pediu que ela fizesse isso, porque não queria pressioná-la a fazer algo com que se sentisse desconfortável. Na verdade, ele passava a maior parte do tempo que eles estavam juntos tentando achar novas formas de dar a ela o prazer que merecia. Ele amava fazê-la perder o controle assim e se sentia orgulhoso por ter habilidade de fazer isso.  
  
"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Ele perguntou, quase sem conseguir falar.  
  
A boca dela encontrou a dele mais uma vez antes que sussurrasse a resposta em seu ouvido, "Estive esperando pra fazer isso o verão todo." ela respirou, "Uma de minhas amigas no acampamento de verão me disse que isso é uma coisa que os garotos gostam muito, então eu planejei fazer uma surpresa em seu aniversário. Você não se importa, não é?"  
  
Harry engoliu a seco. Importar? Como ele podia se importar? Para ser franco, ele estava um pouco intimidado com a idéia porque estava com medo de não agüentar muito e ela não ter tempo pra fazer muita coisa, mas estava mais excitado do que podia dizer. Com um gemido de prazer ele concordou.  
  
Minutos depois, os dois se deitaram nas caixas, Hermione suspirou contente, deitando sua cabeça no ombro dele, sua mão repousando em seu peito nu. Harry ainda estava ofegando, seu corpo cheio de prazer. Ele se sentia tonto e sonolento.  
  
"Esse deve ser o melhor presente de aniversário que já recebi." ele murmurou inclinando sua cabeça e beijando-a docemente. "De verdade. Você foi incrível, meu amor. Não acho palavras para descrever o quanto foi bom."  
  
Ela olhou para ele. "Ainda bem que você gostou. Estava com medo de estragar tudo e você me achar uma idiota." Ela afundou a cabeça no ombro dele, claramente envergonhada.  
  
Harry respirou profundamente antes de dizer. "Você é incrível, Hermione Granger. Nunca vou deixar você dizer o contrario. Eu te amo."  
  
Ele sentiu uma lágrima cair em seu ombro antes que ela respondesse com um suspiro contente. "Eu também te amo Harry, sempre amarei." 


	2. O Assalto

Capítulo 2: O assalto  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry acordou antes que seu alarme disparasse. Era o dia anterior à sua volta para o último ano em Hogwarts, o que significava que só moraria na casa dos Dursley mais algumas horas. Ele praticamente pulou da cama e se aprontou rapidamente para o trabalho. Terminaria de fazer suas malas quando voltasse.  
  
Na sorveteira, Harry não continha sua alegria. Ele deu a vários clientes bolas extras de sorvete, e não cobrou nada de duas crianças por seu sorvete tamanho infantil. Até terminou algumas tarefas de Maddie enquanto ela descansava pois ele precisava gastar sua energia acumulada. O sr. Ftizwillian comentou que Harry estava muito mais animado que de costume.  
  
E então aconteceu algo que mudou tudo.  
  
Era aproximadamente duas da tarde e Harry estava limpando as mesas depois que os clientes do almoço começaram a diminuir. Havia uma senhora sentada no fundo da loja terminando seu sanduíche de queijo e uma mãe com seus dois filhos pequenos na mesa mais próxima à porta. Maddie estava atrás do balcão limpando o vidro com um pano molhado.  
  
Quando estava terminando a última mesa, Harry ouviu o sino da porta tocar. Levantando os olhos, ele viu dois homens enormes entrarem. Eles estavam numa discussão calorosa. Um dos homens tinha um tapa-olho e estava vestido como se trabalhasse em uma construção. O outro usava calça jeans e uma camisa surrada que dizia "Londres é Horrível". Algo no braço esquerdo do homem logo chamou a atenção de Harry - ele tinha uma tatuagem que parecia uma cobra.  
  
Eles foram até o balcão e olharam para Maddie. Harry nunca os vira antes, então assumiu que eles realmente entraram ali procurando algo para comer. Enquanto ela anotava os pedidos, o homem com o tapa-olho fez um gesto para o outro enquanto eles continuavam a discussão. Parecia que estavam brigando por causa de uma mulher. A discussão deles estava ficando mais quente até que o sr. Fitzwilliam saiu de sua sala e encarou os dois de braços cruzados. Harry colocou a bandeja de plástico que estava usando para recolher os pratos sobre a mesa, começando a ter uma sensação ruim sobre aonde essa discussão ia parar. O resto da loja estava em silêncio, as duas crianças se pendurando em sua mãe e olhando para os homens que discutiam. Harry e Maddie se entreolharam nervosos. A tensão na sorveteria era palpável.  
  
"Vocês poderiam terminar essa discussão em outro lugar, por favor? Essa é minha loja e vocês estão incomodando meus clientes." o Sr. Fitzwilliam falou alto, tentando ser ouvido acima das vozes que discutiam.  
  
O homem com a tatuagem olhou para o sr. Fitwilliam. "Por que você não vem aqui calar a gente, velhote?"  
  
Isso não estava bom. Harry queria dizer para o sr. Fitzwilliam não sair detrás do balcão. Seus instintos lhe diziam que essa situação poderia ficar perigosa a qualquer segundo. Desejou profundamente estar com sua varinha. Poderia fazer um simples feitiço estonteante e eles nunca saberiam o que lhes atingiu. Claro que isso contava como uma situação de emergência e justificaria a quebra de uma das tantas regras do Ministério sobre o Mundo Trouxa.  
  
Mas o sr. Fitzwilliam ou não se sentiu em perigo ou então não ligava, porque deu a volta no balcão e encarou os dois homens com os olhos estreitados. Os acontecimentos seguintes se deram em rápida sucessão.  
  
O homem tatuado tirou uma faca e agarrou o sr. Fitzwilliam, segurando-o pela garganta. A senhora gritou e derrubou sua mesa. Os olhos do sr. Fitwilliam estavam cheios de medo e a mão de seu agressor tremia, segurando a faca.  
  
"Não mexa um músculo, velhote." o homem do tapa-olho falou. Ele tirou algo de seu bolso e Harry viu que era um revolver. A mãe abafou um grito. Harry virou para ela. Ela tinha uma mão na boca e segurava seus filhos bem próximos. Os dois choravam.  
  
A arma estava apontada para Maddie. "Me dê todo o dinheiro do caixa, docinho!". Tapa-olho falou com um sorriso cruel. Ele se virou rapidamente e apontou a arma para Harry e para os outros clientes. "Quero todos onde eu possa ver. Naquela parede! Vão!" Os clientes fizeram como ele mandou, assustados. Harry se juntou a eles, de olhos nos dois assaltantes. Ele queria fazer algo para impedir o assalto, mas sabia que reagir não era a melhor solução. A melhor estratégia era deixar eles levarem o dinheiro e manter todos o mais calmo possível.  
  
A arma disparou com um alto "BANG!". O homem com a faca caiu no chão, levando o sr. Fitzwilliam junto. Alguém gritou. O sr. Fitzwilliam estava inconsciente no chão, coberto pelo corpo inerte do homem tatuado. "Tome isso seu, Nojento!" Tapa-olho disse. "Isso é o que ganha por me ferrar. Vou ficar com tudo!" o cheiro de pólvora enchia a loja e uma fumaça branca saía da arma. Harry queria correr para checar se o sr. Fitzwilliam estava bem, mas não queria alarmar o homem com tapa-olho.  
  
"Passe pra cá, querida!" O homem com a arma disse à Maddie, apontando para ela. Ela entregou o dinheiro com a cara feia. Harry nunca a vira tão irritada ou tão determinada. Parecia que estava lutando para controlar sua raiva. Harry desejava desesperadamente que ela não tomasse nenhuma medida drástica.  
  
Sirenes e luzes anunciaram a chegada da polícia. A situação que já não era boa tomou um rumo ainda pior. Tapa-Olho foi até a senhora, a segurou pela cintura e colocou a arma em sua cabeça. Ele a arrastou até a porta, abriu e gritou.  
  
"Tenho várias pessoas aqui e vou matar uma por uma até que vocês me deixem sair daqui! Me ouviram? Vou matar todos se precisar!" A polícia não respondeu e Tapa-Olho entrou na sorveteria e jogou a senhora no chão, derrubando várias cadeiras.  
  
Harry pensava rápido, tentando formular um plano para tirar todos dessa situação horripilante. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Quadribol, como geralmente acontecia quando ele tentava achar uma saída para derrotar um inimigo. Como com o dragão que encontrara no quarto ano, tudo o que precisava fazer era desviar a atenção do homem, fazendo com que ele perdesse a concentração para que ele tivesse a oportunidade de tirar a arma do assaltante ou libertar os reféns com segurança. Talvez pudesse fingir alguma dor ou inventar outra distração. Uma idéia lhe atingiu como um raio.  
  
"Hei!" Harry gritou. Tapa-olho virou a arma para ele.  
  
"O que você quer, garoto?" ele falou. Harry olhou para a arma com os olhos arregalados.  
  
"Você sabia que tem uma porta nos fundos? Eles podem usar para tentar entrar por lá." Harry disse calmamente, andando devagar até o homem, com as mãos bem a mostra para que não parecesse uma ameaça. "Ou talvez eles não saibam e você possa usá-la para sair daqui. Por que você e eu não vamos lá pra dar uma olhada?" Harry olhou rapidamente para Maddie tentando dizê-la silenciosamente para sair detrás do balcão e se juntar aos outros reféns. Quem ele queria enganar? Ela não tinha idéia do que ele queria dizer com todos aqueles movimentos com a cabeça e piscar de olhos. Ela deu os ombros, ainda com uma cara feia.  
  
"Se você tentar qualquer coisa," tapa-Olho disse, "vou atirar em sua cabeça."  
  
"Eu pareço tão idiota para você?" Harry respondeu, tentando não parecer muito nervoso. Seu corpo tremia e ele se lembrava constantemente que isso não era tão perigoso quanto Avada Kedrava. Pelo menos com uma arma ele teria uma chance de sobreviver se fosse baleado. Parte de sua mente lhe dizia que estava tentando algo idiota, mas ele olhou para a criança assustada atrás dele e isso lhe deu coragem para seguir em frente.  
  
Ele foi à frente de tapa-olho. Quando estava dando a volta pra passar para trás do balcão, ele se jogou no chão, quase como se estivesse tentando a manobra Wronski. Com um movimento da perna de Harry, Tapa-Olho tropeçou e caiu de costas, a arma disparando e acertando o espelho atrás do balcão, bem longe de Maddie. O disparo da arma fez com que Tapa-Olho a largasse e Harry a tirou de seu alcance, lutando para levantar e sair de perto do assaltante antes que ele pudesse segurá-lo. O homem se sentou e segurou o tornozelo dele, fazendo com que ele caísse de cara no chão, quase quebrando o nariz. Harry engatinhou atrás da arma e a cobriu com seu corpo.  
  
Tapa-Olho começou a chutá-lo nas costelas, tentando fazê-lo largar. Harry colocou a mão por baixo procurando a arma, desesperadamente desejando descobrir como usá-la se precisasse quando levantasse. Antes que tentasse se levantar, ouviu um grito e o som de algo duro batendo em ossos. Ele olhou pelos olhos entreabertos de dor. Maddie estava em pé ali, aparentemente tendo pulado pelo balcão. Pela posição, ela devia ter chutado Tapa-olho na cabeça. Ele estava cambaleando pra trás, as mãos cobrindo o rosto e sangue escorrendo entre seus dedos.  
  
Tapa-Olho se virou e lançou um golpe na direção de Maddie. Ela desviou do golpe e deu uma joelhada no estômago dele. Levantado-se rápido, Harry esticou o braço e apontou a arma.  
  
"Não se mexa!" ele gritou, a arma em sua mão balançando, mas apontada para o ladrão. "Eu não tenho medo de atirar! Não se mexa!" Tapa-Olho que estava dobrado segurando o estômago, se esticou e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Tudo terminou!  
  
******  
  
Harry bocejou enquanto o último detetive deixava a sorveteria. Foi uma longa tarde cheia de interrogatórios detalhados sobre a tentativa de assalto. Ele perdeu as contas de quantas vezes contou o que acontecera.  
  
E não foi só a polícia que se interessou pelo acontecido na Doces Gostosos. Dezenas de repórteres apareceram tirando fotos e enfiando microfones na cara de todos.  
  
Não que todos soubessem, mas Harry estava acostumado com o assédio da imprensa por causa de sua fama no mundo mágico, onde foi perseguido por eles inúmeras vezes. Ele fugia da atenção e tentava se esconder dos flashes que disparavam do lado de fora da sorveteria.  
  
O sr. Fitzwillian, entretanto, não parecia ter a mesma opinião. Ele não parava de falar como Harry e Maddie salvaram o dia. Tinha voltado a si bem a tempo de testemunhar tudo o que acontecera depois que Harry derrubou o assaltante e não parava de comentar sobre a coragem e lealdade deles. Pelo tempo que passou nas entrevistas, o sr. Fitzwilliam devia ter contado o que aconteceu a todos membros da imprensa do mundo. Ele parecia fazer questão que todo universo soubesse dos heróis da Doces Gostosos.  
  
Harry ainda estava maravilhado em como Maddie conseguira desarmar Tapa- Olho. Quando ele lhe perguntou, ela corou e deu os ombros.  
  
"Aprendi aquilo em uma aula de aeróbica com boxe que tomei ano passado na escola. É um ótimo exercício. Mas nunca pensei de usar pra outra coisa que não fosse tonificar meus glúteos." Ela disse balançando a cabeça e parecendo admirada com a própria ousadia. "Eu provavelmente não devia ter feito aquilo. Já pensou se ele me acertasse? Eu ia ficar com uma cicatriz horrível!" Ela riu e voltou a limpar.  
  
Neste instante, sr. Fitzwilliam fechou a porta e virou para eles. "Quero agradecer pelo que vocês dois fizeram," ele sorriu. "Por que vocês não vêm para meu novo clube e eu pago uns drinques pra gente comemorar? É seu último dia, não é Harry? Deixe eu lhe pagar algumas rodadas. Não precisamos deixar a loja aberta pro turno da noite."  
  
"Desculpe, sr. Fitzwilliam, mas vou recusar. Eu não bebo." Harry respondeu.  
  
"Vamos lá, Harry!" O sr. Fitzwilliam insistiu, indo até ele e lhe dando um tapa forte nas costas, fazendo-o engasgar. "Você só tem que voltar pra casa de seus tios daqui a três horas. Deixe-me agradecer! Você não tem que beber, só passar o tempo."  
  
Harry não queria ser mal educado, então aceitou. Não precisou de muito pra convencer Maddie, mas ela não pareceu tão animada quanto Harry esperava. Ele achava que era porque ela quase não dormiu na noite anterior - tinha ficado nos clubes até às quatro da manhã.  
  
Depois de uma rápida corrida de táxi, eles chegaram à porta do clube do sr. Fitzwilliam, o Deliciosas Gostosuras - aparentemente ele gostava da palvra gostosura. Harry podia ouvir a música alta vindo de dentro do prédio grande e cinza.A batida estava tão alta que parecia que seu coração batia junto com a música. Ele procurou por uma janela para ver o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, mas não achou nenhuma. Era meio constrangedor ficar no meio de pessoas que pareciam estar vestidas para ganhar um concurso de fantasias. O que eles estavam fazendo aqui a essa hora?  
  
O porteiro se curvou para o sr. Fitzwilliam e eles entraram, para o desapontamento daqueles que estavam esperando na fila. Harry nunca estivera numa boate antes, então não sabia o que esperar. Enquanto entravam, seus sentidos logo foram inundados por esse lugar bizarro. Ele olhou para o sr. Fitzwilliam como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.  
  
Harry não acreditava no que acontecia em sua frente. A música estava tão alta que doía e ele queria cobrir os ouvidos para protegê-los. No entanto, ele manteve as mãos abaixadas; não queria ofender o sr. Fitzwilliam, especialmente porque ele foi muito legal durante todo o verão. O lugar estava lotado de gente, todas vestindo roupas pretas, muito apertadas, feitas de lycra, couro e metal. Todos olhavam esquisito para ele, encarando sua camisa branca e calça jeans - ele não se misturava muito na multidão. Enquanto eles se aproximavam do salão principal, seu olfato foi coberto pelo cheiro de suor, álcool e fumaça. Havia uma fumaça marrom na área do salão principal cheio de luzes que piscavam. Centenas de pessoas estavam na pista de dança se mexendo freneticamente com a música, num tumulto de braços, pernas e cabeças. Enquanto eles iam em direção a uma mesa , passando pelo movimento superativo, as pessoas se batiam nele e iam se espremendo para passar. Por um instante, Harry achou que tinha sido transportado para um bizarro mundo inferior.  
  
Eles chegaram a uma mesa ocupada por cinco pessoas mais ou menos da idade de Maddie. Parecia que eles conheciam o sr. Fitzwilliam, porque o chamaram enquanto eles se aproximavam e disseram seu nome ao mesmo tempo quando ele chegou, "Fit-zie! Fit-zie! Fit-zie!"  
  
O sr. Fitwilliam não era jovem. Na verdade, ele provavelmente tinha idade suficiente para ser pai de todas as pessoas na mesa, mas isso não parecia incomodá-los. Harry supôs que era o tipo de popularidade que se ganhava por ter uma boate. Enquanto se sentavam, uma das mulheres esfregou a cabeça careca de Fitzie como se fosse uma lâmpada mágica. Harry olhou para ela como se fosse doida. Olhando para Maddie, ele recebeu um olhar de apoio. Nenhum dos dois conhecia esse lado do sr. Fitzwilliam.  
  
Fitzie apresentou Maddie e Harry à mesa. Os homens olhavam para Maddie e as mulheres piscavam para harry. O tempo que passaria ali seria interessante, Harry pensou, já tentando inventar uma desculpa para ir embora sem parecer ingrato ou mal-educado.  
  
Fitzie pediu drinques para mesa. Quando a garçonete chegou, ela colocou quatro doses de uma bebida marrom na frente de cada pessoa da mesa, incluindo Harry. Ele olhou para Fitzie, imaginando o que ele planejara. Pensou que tinha deixado claro que não ia beber. Isso estava ficando mais desconfortável a cada segundo. Maddie deu os ombros e pegou um copo, virando sem pensar duas vezes. Todos na mesa fizeram o mesmo, largando o copo na mesa com força, quase se fosse uma competição de quem terminaria primeiro. Aparentemente, Harry não estava muito longe da verdade. Como ele foi informado pelo homem à direita de Maddie, o último a terminar a dose, tinha que tomar outra. Como ele não tinha tocado em nada à sua frente, Harry foi o último. Todos na mesa gritaram para ele tomar seus drinques e pediram mais um para ele.  
  
No início, Harry se recusou a tomar uma gota. Ele tinha provado álcool em duas raras ocasiões e não se considerava um bebedor de jeito nenhum. Ele queria manter a mente sóbria pra fazer as malas mais tarde sem esquecer nada, então tentou sair educadamente do jogo.  
  
A mesa não aceitou isso, e eles começaram a tirar sarro dele, oferecendo dinheiro. Quando uma das mulheres ofereceu muito dinheiro, Harry finalmente bebeu a dose - sem o pagamento - só para que eles parassem de insultá-lo. No que ele se meteu?  
  
O álcool desceu queimando sua garganta e ele tossiu. A mesa começou a rir e Fitzie deu a ele a dose de punição.  
  
"Certo!" Harry disse acima do barulho, segurando o copo transbordante em sua mão. "Vou beber esse e pronto. Tenho que ir logo pra casa." Depois disso, engoliu a segunda dose. Dessa vez não queimou tanto sua garganta, e o fez sentir-se quente por dentro. Não tinha o gosto tão ruim quanto o primeiro - provavelmente porque sua boca ainda estava dormente. Seu estômago roncou protestando, lembrando que ele não tinha comido nada no almoço ou no jantar por causa da confusão do assalto.  
  
"Intervalo pra Cerveja!" Um dos homens da mesa gritou. Ele estava batendo o punho na mesa e fumando um cigarro. Imediatamente, a garçonete apareceu com quatro jarras de cerveja e copos. Uma caneca foi empurrada na frente de Harry. Ele olhou para caneca, imaginando o que fariam se ele se recusasse a beber. Ele percebeu que a não ser que saísse agora, ele poderia ficar tão bêbado que não conseguiria achar o caminho de volta.  
  
"Sente, Harry!" Fitzie gritou, empurrando Harry de volta na cadeira pelo ombro quando ele tentou se levantar. "Não pode ir agora! A festa só está começando! Beba sua caneca!" Harry respirou ansioso e olhou pra Maddie. Ela estava olhando as pessoas na pista de dança, balançando a cabeça com a música.  
  
"Eu realmente tenho que ir, sr. Fitz - quer dizer, Fitzie," Harry disse nervoso e tentou se levantar de novo. E de novo, Fitzie o empurrou na cadeira.  
  
Harry decidiu tentar uma tática diferente. Talvez se ele ficasse ali e bebesse a cerveja bem devagar, ele poderia sair despercebido da mesa se o pessoal saísse para dançar. Ele precisava da ajuda de Maddie para que seu plano funcionasse.  
  
"Hei, Maddie," Harry se aproximou e sussurrou pra ela.  
  
Ela colocou a cabeça perto dele, os lábios dela praticamente tocando a orelha dele. "Você vai precisar falar no meu ouvido Harry. Não estou ouvindo nada do que está dizendo."  
  
"Certo." ele disse falando diretamente no ouvido dela dessa vez. "Preciso de sua ajuda pra sair daqui. O se. Fitzwilliam não quer deixar eu sair, mas eu realmente preciso ir."  
  
Ela sorriu para ele e começou a rir. Isso não estava ajudando, ele pensou, irritado, sem saber o que ela achava tão engraçado. "O que você quer que eu faça?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Você pode levar todos pra dançar - todo mundo da mesa? Daí eu posso escapar. Eu fico te devendo uma pro resto da vida!"  
  
Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. "Não sei, Harry. Talvez ainda não esteja na hora de ir. Você pode ser assediado por mais repórteres. Eu vi quanto você gosta deles. Por que você não fica mais um pouco e nós dois saímos juntos? Podemos inventar uma desculpa que eles vão acreditar. Ooooh! Já sei - podemos dizer que vamos para meu apartamento para transar - eles nunca vão nos impedir de sair!"  
  
Harry olhou para ela impaciente. Ela com certeza viu sua expressão porque logo completou, "Claro que não iríamos transar. Dã! Mas eles não têm que saber. Quem liga pra o que eles pensam? Você nunca vai ver essas pessoas de novo, vai?" ela se afastou da orelha dele e bebeu um gole de cerveja, sem desviar o olhar dele.  
  
Harry respirou fundo e cruzou os braços antes de responder. "Certo. Esse vai ser o plano B. Mas podemos tentar o plano A? Aposto que consegue tirar todas essas pessoas daqui!Você está em seu território! Você provavelmente é dona de uma boate também pelo que te conheço." Harry estava torcendo que esses elogios a incentivassem a tentar o plano dele.  
  
"Certo. Mas tenho quase certeza que o velho Fitzie ali não vai se persuadir." Ela respondeu. Ela colocou a bebida na mesa, abriu mais um botão da camisa, e se recostou mais para o homem sentado a seu lado, flertando.  
  
"Hora de enlouquecer!" ele gritou, gesticulando para todo o grupo se levantar. Harry balançou a cabeça para o homem, que pareceu não se importar dele ficar de fora. Todos os outros na mesa pareceram interessados em se juntar a brincadeira. Harry olhou para Fitzie, torcendo para que ele também gostasse de dançar, mas ele não se levantou. Maddie se deixou levar para a pista de dança e deu a Harry um olhar de quem não pode fazer nada, dando os ombros.  
  
"Você tem que terminar sua cerveja, Harry," Fitzie lhe disse. "Você não quer que eu pense que minha cerveja é ruim, não é?"  
  
Sem saber mais o que fazer, Harry levantou a caneca devagar para tomar outro gole, mas parou antes que o copo tocasse sua boca. Fitzie tinha colocado a mão sobre a caneca e estava acotovelando Harry. "Mais uma rodada comigo, Harry!" ele disse, segurando uma dose com a mão e brindando. "Vamos lá, beba com o velhote!"  
  
E depois desse drinque, Harry começou a se preocupar cada vez menos em voltar para a rua dos Alfeneiros.  
  
*******  
  
Harry não tinha idéia de que horas eram, nem se importava com isso. Levantou um copo para boca, derramando um pouco em sua camisa, uns cubos de gelo caindo em seu colo. A mesa estava vazia agora, exceto por ele e Fitzie. Todos tinham voltado da pista de dança depois de uns quinze minutos e jogaram mais uma rodada de quem-termina-primeiro. Dessa vez, Harry participou com mais ânimo. Pena que ele não era muito bom nisso. Perdeu as contas de quantos drinques tomou no tempo que estava ali, mas tinha impressão que foram muitos. Sua cabeça girava e ele se sentia muito bobo. Na última hora, ele rira de tudo que qualquer um dissesse. Até teve uma crise incontrolável de riso quando uma das mulheres da mesa contou como seu ratinho de estimação morrera. Sentia-se extremamente quente e viu que precisava se concentrar muito quando falava para não embolar as palavras. Essa coisa de boate era bem mais divertida do que pensava. Ele tomou outro gole e olhou para pista de dança.  
  
Maddie estava lá com outro cara da mesa. Ela dançava como todos os outros, balançando seus ombros e quadris em movimentos circulares, jogando seus braços pra cima de vez em quando e jogando a cabeça pra frente e para trás. De repente, as luzes da pista mudaram de novo e Harry viu uma coisa que nunca vira antes. Ela parecia muito com Hermione. Com ele nunca percebeu isso? Com os cabelos nos ombros e o jeito de sorrir, ela poderia se passar como irmã gêmea! Enquanto ela dançava, ele se viu olhando fixamente pra ela, mas sonhando com Hermione. Como ele estava com saudades! Ele mal podia esperar por voltar a Hogwarts e encontrá-la no dia seguinte.  
  
Hogwarts! Ele tinha que voltar! Precisava arrumar as malas! Ele quase esqueceu em seu estado alcoolizado que precisava voltar pra escola amanhã. Olhou para o relógio, mas não conseguiu ver as horas com seus olhos embargados. Ele olhou pra Fitzie.  
  
"Que horas são?" ele gaguejou, esperando que Fitzie o entendesse.  
  
"O que?" Fitzie disse. Harry balançou a cabeça. Ia apenas se levantar e sair. Tinha que ir ao banheiro mesmo. Ele ia pedir licença e ir embora - ou talvez procurar um táxi para levá-lo para casa.  
  
Harry levantou da cadeira e deu um passo, depois tropeçou no próprio pé. A última coisa que Harry se lembrou daquela noite foi uma rápida olhada no carpete de listas vermelhas e roxas.  
  
******  
  
Harry acordou sentindo uma intensa dor na cabeça. No início, achou que fosse sua cicatriz, mas a dor não parecia vir dali, então ele colocou as mãos em volta da cabeça, pressionando seus dedos contra a pele, numa tentativa de fazer pressão para combater a dor. Não adiantou. Para piorar, ele estava enjoado e tonto. Assustado, percebeu que não estava vestindo nada. Ele se sentou de repente, fazendo o mundo ao seu redor girar.  
  
Estava entrando em pânico enquanto olhava a sua volta. Ele não estava de óculos, então não podia ver mais que um borrão. Mas sabia que esse borrão não parecia nada com seu quarto na casa número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros. Onde raios ele estava? Ele se inclinou e tateou a procura de seus óculos numa mesinha junto à cama. Ele os colocou e engasgou. Estava em um quarto estranho, numa cama estranha, sua roupa espalhada pelo chão. "Meu Deus!" ele disse, seu coração afundando enquanto ele investigava as evidências ao seu redor, "O que eu fiz?" 


	3. O dia seguinte

Resumo: nesse capítulo, vemos um dos piores dias da vida de Harry...  
Harry Potter e a tábua de Transmora  
  
Capítulo 3: O dia seguinte  
Um milhão de perguntas enchiam a cabeça de Harry ao mesmo tempo: como ele tinha chegado ali? De quem era esse quarto? Por que ele não estava vestido? O que aconteceu depois que ele saiu da boate? Que horas eram?  
  
Ele forçou o cérebro para tentar lembrar o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Não tinha memória alguma de como saiu do clube. A última coisa que lembrava era de ter tropeçado quando se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Não tinha idéia de como tinha acabado nessa situação, mas aqui estava ele. Ele esfregou os olhos por baixo dos óculos, tentando tirar a nuvem de seus pensamentos.  
  
Ouviu barulhos vindo de fora do quarto. Parecia alguém remexendo em algo na cozinha. Ele podia sentir o cheiro familiar de café da manhã misturado ao perfume do quarto. Olhou o ambiente, avaliando as cobertas de seda preta, as cortinas beges e os móveis modernos. Antes que pudesse levantar para olhar mais, a porta começou a abrir. Ele se deitou rapidamente, fingindo que estava dormindo. Alguém entrou no quarto, uma voz certamente feminina cantarolando. Um som metálico ao lado de sua cabeça indicava que um prato fora colocado no criado mudo onde seus óculos estavam. Malditos óculos, ele ainda estava com eles! Sua tentativa de fingir que estava dormindo tinha que acabar e teria que acabar agora! Ele abriu os olhos e engasgou. Era Maddie.  
  
"Bom dia, dorminhoco." ela disse gentil, sentando ao lado dele na cama. Ele puxou as cobertas mais para cima sobre o peito e moveu as pernas para longe dela. Ele não conseguiu evitar olhar para ela, seus olhos arregalados tanto de medo como de nervosismos. Os cabelos dela não estavam com o penteado de costume, mas sim soltos e um pouco bagunçados. Ela usava uma camisa branca e o que pareciam ceroulas. Harry checou rapidamente se não era as dele - não eram. Isso não impediu que ele corasse.  
  
"O que estou fazendo aqui?" ele disse, com a voz apertada.  
  
"Você teve uma noite e tanto." Maddie respondeu, esticando o braço e tirando o cabelo da testa dele com delicadeza. Ele se afastou, quase por reflexo. Ela franziu a testa. "Como está se sentindo?"  
  
Harry apenas olhou para ela, um milhão de pensamentos passando por sua cabeça. Ele tinha dormido com ela? Tinha apenas desmaiado? Precisava saber o que acontecera.  
  
Antes que ele pudesse perguntar, ela olhou para ele de um jeito muito gentil. "Eu fiz um café da manhã para você. Não sabia do que você gostava então fiz algumas coisas - ovos, salsicha, panquecas. Você deveria comer alguma coisa. Precisa recuperar as forças depois da aventura de ontem à noite." ela disse, sorrindo e com o olhar preocupado.  
  
"Aventura?" ele perguntou, segurando a cabeça nas mãos. Até falar doía.  
  
"É. Não se lembra?"  
  
"Não, na verdade não." ele disse. Olhou para ela, seu estômago revirando e o coração batendo apressado.  
  
"Você estava fora de controle!" ela disse devagar, a voz mais profunda que o de costume. Ela respirou profundamente, dando um largo sorriso. Era o mesmo sorriso que ela usara em tantos outros homens quando estava paquerando.  
  
Ele pôde sentir seu rosto formar uma careta em reação ao que ela disse. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Por favor, Deus, ele pensou, não deixe que eu tenha dormido com ela, por favor.  
  
"Por que está olhando assim para mim, Harry?" ela perguntou interrompendo seus pensamentos. Depois ela inspirou rapidamente e cobriu a boca com as mãos. "Ontem foi sua primeira vez, não foi?"  
  
Harry sentiu seu estômago descer até o chão. Seu pior medo se confirmara. Tinha cometido o maior erro de sua vida e nem lembrava de tê-lo feito. Ele olhou para ela, tentando esconder o fato que ele queria gritar, brigar, morrer.  
  
Tentando interpretar o silêncio dele, Maddie tirou as mãos da boca e cobriu a mão esquerda dele com a dela. Ela olhou atentamente para o rosto dele e quase sussurrou, "Bem, se esta foi sua primeira vez, estou feliz que estava com alguém que realmente podia cuidar de você. Você é mesmo incrível, Harry. Eu gostei muito do tempo que passamos juntos."  
  
Ele não disse nada - a voz estava presa na garganta. Ele puxou a mão da dela e recuou ainda mais.  
  
"Qual o problema?" ela disse, olhando preocupada para ele. "Você não se arrepende..."  
  
"Maddie," Harry a interrompeu, "Eu não queria que as coisas saíssem do controle desse jeito. Eu não achei..." ele não terminou. Ele não podia dizer. Dizer faria as coisas ainda mais reais para ele e não sabia se agüentaria dizer essas palavras, muito menos pensar nelas. Ele sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos e olhou para o teto, tentando contê-las.  
  
"Sei o que quer dizer," ela disse gentil. "Não precisa. Eu também me diverti ontem. Sinto que tenha que terminar. Vou voltar para América e você vai voltar para escola. Mas nunca te esquecerei, Harry. Pode ter certeza disso."  
  
Harry prendeu a respiração numa tentativa de controlar suas emoções. Não tinha coragem de dizer que não lembrava nada da noite anterior nem que não sentia nada disso por ela. Ele se odiava pelo que tinha feito. Tudo o que queria fazer era sair dali e tentar esquecer essa experiência terrível. Ele sentiu uma onde repentina de náusea e segurou o estômago, se curvando de dor.  
  
"Você vai ficar bem?" ela perguntou a ele se levantando de repente. "Por que não toma um pouco de suco de laranja? Isso vai te deixar melhor." Ela saiu do quarto rapidamente.  
  
Harry jogou o lençol para o lado e levantou rápido. Isso lhe deu uma dor de cabeça que o deixou cambaleando e fez uma careta por causa de outra dor que ele não tinha notado antes. Ele passou o braço para tocar um ponto em sua omoplata direita que doía e coçava. Como ele tinha conseguido aquele arranhão? Tateando mais a área, ele encontrou outros dois arranhões que não estavam ali no dia anterior. Por um momento ficou confuso com isso, imaginando se tinha se envolvido em alguma briga além das outras atividades da noite anterior. Mas ele não pensou isso por muito tempo, lembrando de algo que Fred dissera no ano anterior a ele e Rony. Às vezes as mulheres arranhavam você em um momento de paixão enquanto você estava fazendo amor com elas. De acordo com Fred, isso indicava que elas estavam gostando muito. Essa evidência física do que ele tinha feito foi a gota d'água. Ele pegou um lixeiro que estava ao lado da escrivaninha e vomitou com vontade, esvaziando o estômago. Quando terminou, cambaleou pelo quarto, pegando cada peça de roupa e se vestindo o mais rápido possível em seu estado.  
  
Sentia como se sua vida tivesse saído do controle. Ele se sentia tão mal que achava que ia morrer. Nunca tivera ressaca antes, e fez uma promessa a si mesmo que nunca mais teria uma. Mas não era isso que o incomodava. Ele tinha cometido o maior erro de sua vida e isso já estava fazendo-o sentir miserável.  
  
Antes que Maddie voltasse para o quarto, ele saiu escondido pela porta e viu que estava no térreo do prédio. Desejando que ela não o visse, ele girou a maçaneta, abriu a porta devagar e saiu correndo. A ultima coisa que ouviu enquanto tropeçava pela calçada foi Maddie gritando por ele. "Espere, Harry! Volte!"  
  
******  
  
Harry andou pela plataforma nove e meio pela ultima vez como um aluno de Hogwarts. O sentimento de nostalgia que ele normalmente teria numa ocasião dessa foi trocado por sentimentos de culpa, desespero e tristeza profunda. Tinha acabado de perder sua virgindade com uma mulher que ele não amava e ao fazer isso ele tinha traído a pessoa mais importante de sua vida do jeito mais profundo.  
  
Alem de se sentir devastado emocionalmente, ele estava se sentindo fisicamente doente. Sua cabeça estava latejando e ele sentia que podia vomitar de novo a qualquer instante. Isso seria suportável, não fosse pelo fato dele estar se sentindo extremamente tonto e estar tendo dificuldades para andar em linha reta. Somando tudo, era o pior dia de sua vida - e não estava nem perto do fim.  
  
Quando ele voltou do apartamento de Maddie de táxi, ele foi repreendido pelo taxista sobre os perigos de beber com tão pouca idade. Ao entrar pela porta da casa numero 4 da rua dos Alfeneiros, foi recebido por reclamações dos Dursley. Eles estavam com raiva por ele ter vindo tão tarde para casa e por ter se metido na tentativa de roubo da Doces Gostosos. Tio Valter jogou o jornal da manhã em cima dele enquanto ele arrumava o malão.  
  
Nada disso importava porque ele estava muito aborrecido com o que fizera. Não conseguia parar de duelar com o fato dele ter traído a mulher que amava, fazendo sexo com outra que não amava. Estava ansioso em dividir com Hermione algo que nunca planejara dividir com outra pessoa. Só faltavam dezoito dias até o aniversário dela quando eles planejavam consumar a relação. Harry freqüentemente imaginava como seria maravilhoso fazer amor com ela, como eles fariam essa viagem íntima juntos, com amor e ternura. E tudo isso foi arruinado por seu erro idiota.  
  
Sua mente trabalhava em círculos, obcecado em como contar para ela. Nunca houve dúvida se ele contaria ou não. Alem do fato dele não agüentar esconder algo assim dela, sabia que não precisaria dizer nada para ela descobrir. Ela saberia. Ela saberia assim que o visse. Provavelmente acabaria tudo assim que ele contasse. Pensou amargamente que era o que merecia. Como ele podia ter feito isso com ela? Meses e meses de espera e espera e ele desperdiçou tudo por causa da bebida. Que desperdício!  
  
Olhando ao redor da plataforma, ele esperava que as coisas parecessem diferentes agora que ele não era mais virgem, mas não estavam. O mundo continuava a girar, apesar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.  
  
Ele foi até o trem, muitos alunos e seus pais o cumprimentaram. Era impressionante quantas pessoas ele conheceu nesses seis anos de Hogwarts. Foram mesmo todos esses anos desde a primeira vez que ele andou pela plataforma e se preocupou se teria amigos? Ele respondeu aos cumprimentos tão animado quanto podia no estado em que se encontrava. Foi recebido com um entusiasmo particular por seus companheiros de time de quadribol. Ele era o capitão do time da Grifinória e podia sentir pelo jeito que eles o cumprimentaram o quanto estavam animados com essa temporada.  
  
Mas Harry não conseguia pensar em quadribol no momento. Seus pensamentos giravam na sua cabeça latejante como um ciclone gira em uma tempestade. No centro da tempestade tinha o problema de como ele ia contar a Hermione. Não queria perdê-la por causa desse erro idiota. Ele se sentia tão sem poder sobre a situação que mal notou que tinha chegado ao compartimento de costume no trem. Ele viu um rosto novo sentado lá.  
  
"Hum, oi" disse o garoto do canto do compartimento. Ele parecia nervoso e assustado. Seu cabelo loiro estava em pé atrás e ele balançava o pé num ritmo neurótico.  
  
"Olá." Harry disse, lutando com força contra sua dor de cabeça e sorrindo gentil para ele. "Primeiro ano?"  
  
"Sim, senhor." o garoto respondeu respeitosamente. Depois ele falou tímido e nervoso, "Está bem se eu sentar aqui? Eu não sei onde sentar, sabe, não conheço ninguém e estou meio nervoso. Se esse for seu compartimento, posso sair."  
  
"Não, não saia. Sinta-se à vontade. Eu sou Harry." Ele ofereceu a mão ao garoto que apertou, sorrindo. Harry colocou seu malão no maleiro, e sentou- se em frente ao menino. O garoto apenas olhava para ele como se estivesse fascinado.  
  
"Então, qual seu nome?" Harry perguntou tentando conversar e esfregando suas têmporas doloridas. Alem do desejo de fazer o primeiroanista se sentir bem vindo, ele também esperava que uma conversa pudesse distraí-lo de quão terrível estava se sentindo, mesmo que fosse só por um tempo.  
  
"É Edward, Edward Blythe. Meus amigos me chamam de Eddie." ele falou a Harry.  
  
"Bem, prazer em conhecê-lo, Eddie." Harry respondeu, depois olhou pela janela. Onde estavam Rony e Hermione? Hermione geralmente era a primeira a chegar. Desde que ela se tornou monitora no quinto ano, sempre os encontrava no compartimento que eles dividiam e depois ia sentar com os outros monitores na frente do trem durante a primeira meia hora da viagem. A maioria dos monitores ficava lá a viagem inteira, mas ela preferia passar a maior parte do tempo com Harry e Rony, contando as novidades. A meia hora com os monitores era gasta em conversas concentradas sobre os desafios de liderança no ano que chegava.  
  
Rony geralmente chegava na mesma hora que Harry, por isso estava surpreso dele ainda não ter aparecido. Ele se perguntou o que estava detendo seus dois amigos. Olhou para Eddie, que estava olhando diretamente para a testa dele.  
  
"Harry, não quero ser rude. Mas você é o Harry Potter, não é?" Eddie disse, os olhos arregalados de fascinação, ainda fixos na testa de Harry.  
  
Harry sorriu apesar de sua ressaca. "Sim, eu sou Harry Potter. Quer ver a cicatriz?" ele partiu o cabelo e se inclinou para frente.  
  
"Uau!" Eddie disse, surpreendendo Harry. Ele falou do mesmo jeito que Rony quando eles se conheceram no trem. Essa memória que invadiu os pensamentos de Harry o fez sentir feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ele também teria arriscado sua amizade com Rony por causa de seu erro? Pela milésima vez aquele dia, desejou poder voltar no tempo e reviver o dia anterior.  
  
A porta do compartimento se abriu e Harry e Eddie se viraram para olhar. Era Rony.  
  
"Ei! Tem lugar para mim?" Ele sorriu para Harry, depois se virou para Eddie. "Oi, eu sou Rony." Eddie se levantou e apertou a mão, voltando depois para seu lugar e olhando para os dois.  
  
"Rony!" Harry se levantou e logo desejou que não tivesse feito isso, porque se sentiu tonto e sem foco. Ele sentou-se rapidamente. Rony olhou para ele de lado, desconfiado, lembrando assustadoramente a Sra. Weasley quando ela ia dar uma bronca em Jorge e Fred.  
  
"O que há com você?" Rony disse com um sorriso zombeteiro. "Você está positivamente patético."  
  
"Estou de ressaca." Harry disse com o lado da boca, esperando que Eddie não ouvisse.  
  
"Ha!" Rony gritou divertido, fazendo Harry colocar a cabeça entre as mãos.  
  
"Ugh, Rony. Por favor não grite. Cabeça. Dor."  
  
"Desculpe amigo. Jorge diz que ressacas são horríveis, principalmente numa viagem. Não sabia que você bebia. Parece que fez muitas coisas novas esse verão, né?"  
  
"O que?" Harry engasgou, levantando a cabeça e olhando para Rony descrente. "O que quer dizer com isso?"  
  
Rony recuou um pouco, olhando espantado para Harry. "Nada, além de você nunca ter tido um emprego antes, nunca ter andado de ônibus, e nunca tinha feito amigos fora de Hogwarts. O que mais achou que fosse?"  
  
Harry suspirou. Ele precisava contar a Rony e poderia ser agora. Ele olhou para Eddie que ainda olhava para eles enquanto Rony guardava seu malão.  
  
"Ei, Eddie, você se importa de dar uma volta pelo trem um pouco?" Harry perguntou. "Rony e eu temos uma coisa privada pra conversar e você iria se entediar."  
  
"Claro, Harry. Assim vou poder conhecer outros alunos do primeiro ano." ele respondeu.  
  
"É assim que se fala Eddie. Cuidado com o pessoal que está dois compartimentos depois da gente, eles não pareciam gente boa," Rony disse, dando tapinhas nas costas de Eddie enquanto ele saía.  
  
Quando a porta do compartimento se fechou, Harry olhou rapidamente pela janela para checar Hermione de novo. Ele estava começando a se preocupar com o atraso dela. O trem sairia em alguns minutos. Ele virou para Rony que tinha sentado na frente dele e parecia muito preocupado.  
  
"O que está havendo?" Rony disse, ouvindo intensamente.  
  
Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando encontrar o melhor jeito de contar o Rony o que precisava. "Eu cometi um grande um erro ontem à noite." ele disse finalmente.  
  
Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram e ele sorriu, dando um soco no braço de Harry. "O que é? A ressaca? Não se preocupe! Todos têm uma, uma vez na vida. Aposto que é sua primeira, não é? Pelo que ouvi, depois ficam melhores. Fred e Jorge desenvolveram uma pílula que previne ressaca ano passado. O único problema é que quando você toma uma, fica cheirando a alga o dia todo. Era nojento. Eu preferiria uma ressaca a ficar cheirando daquele jeito, mas eu nunca tive uma, então não posso dizer o que é pior. Acho que existe um feitiço para se livrar delas, mas não sei como fazer. Desculpe, amigo." Harry apenas olhou enquanto Rony falava sem parar, esperando pacientemente que ele terminasse. Depois ele balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Não Rony, não é a ressaca - apesar de desejar que ela desaparecesse. É muito pior que isso. Muito pior." Harry quase sussurrou, olhando para Rony, tentando manter a compostura. A gravidade da situação estava começando a pressionar mais que antes. Era quase como se o ato de contar a Rony o que acontecera estivesse deixando as coisas ainda mais reais. Se era tão difícil dizer a Rony, ele não conseguia imaginar como seria difícil dizer a Hermione.  
  
Rony estava olhando para ele na expectativa, sem falar nada sobre o esclarecimento de Harry. Harry respirou fundo e contou tudo a Rony.  
  
Minutos depois, Rony estava de pé, andando de um lado para outro no compartimento, o rosto vermelho.  
  
"Como pode ter tanta certeza, Harry? Você não lembra de nada. Acho difícil de acreditar que você não lembraria disso."  
  
"Vamos dizer que havia muitas evidências pelo quarto e no que ela disse. Pelo amor de Merlim, Rony. Eu tenho arranhões nas minhas costas para provar."  
  
Rony arregalou os olhos. Ele pareceu se convencer.  
  
"Droga, Harry! Tudo tem que acontecer com você, não é? Por que raios você bebeu? Que engano terrível! Esse vai ser o fim pra você e Hermione! Você me ouviu? O fim. Ela não vai aceitar isso de jeito nenhum! Quando você faz uma coisa errada, você realmente faz uma coisa errada, não é?"  
  
Harry apensas olhou enquanto seu amigo caminha de um lado para outro na sua frente. Fazendo perguntas retóricas. Depois de alguns minutos, Rony sentou na frente dele, as mãos na cabeça, do mesmo jeito que Harry. Houve um momento de silêncio antes que ele falasse de novo, dessa vez mais calmo.  
  
"Harry? Tem uma coisa que você devia ter perguntado a Maddie e não perguntou."  
  
Harry tirou a cabeça das mãos e sentou-se direito. "O que?"  
  
"Vocês usaram alguma proteção?"  
  
O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho. Ele nem pensou sobre isso! Como ele pôde ser tão irresponsável? Ele não tinha como entrar em contato com ela pra ter certeza. Esse pesadelo ficava cada vez pior. Harry ficou sentado com cara de bobo.  
  
"Você me ouviu, Harry? Você precisa saber. Acredite em mim, nós Weasley somos muito cuidadosos com essas coisas, por causa da nossa família grande e tudo. Às vezes tenho medo de engravidar Meg só por beijá-la. E se nós algum dia fizermos isso mesmo, vou usar três tipos de proteção diferentes, só pra ter certeza - um feitiço, uma poção e uma camisinha trouxa."  
  
Harry colocou a cabeça nas mãos novamente, bagunçando seu cabelo. "Não tenho idéia se usamos alguma coisa, Rony. Pelo que sei, ela estava tão bêbada quanto eu. Eu acho que ela deve ter usado alguma coisa; parecia bastante experiente nesse departamento - ela costumava me contar tudo sobre suas conquistas, mas nunca prestei muita atenção. Nunca pensei que fosse ser uma delas."  
  
Rony balançou a cabeça, seu olhar perdido em algum lugar fora do trem. "Isso é horrível. Eu sinto por você. Sinto mesmo." Ele olhou pra Harry com pena. Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio, ouvindo os alunos embarcando no trem.  
  
"Então, como foi?" Rony disse depois de alguns momentos.  
  
"Eu te disse, Rony. Eu não lembro," Harry disse impaciente.  
  
"Cara, você realmente se deu mal nessa," Rony disse, balançando a cabeça. "Alem de ter perdido a virgindade para uma mulher que não amava, nem lembra como foi! Isso é o que se pode chamar de desapontador"  
  
Harry apenas balançou a cabeça. Não tinha lhe ocorrido de se sentir desapontado. Não tinha espaço pra esse sentimento. Ele estava sobrecarregado de sentimentos como vergonha, culpa, tristeza, ansiedade e desprezo. Ele quase sentia como se uma parte dele tivesse morrido.  
  
Nesse instante, a porta do compartimento se abriu e o trem entrou em movimento. Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para Hermione em pé na porta do compartimento sorrindo. Rony e Harry se entreolharam preocupados antes de se levantar.  
  
"Harry! Rony!" Ela gritou, dando um abraço nos dois ao mesmo tempo. "Desculpe não ter vindo aqui antes. Pais e alunos ficavam me parando pra fazer perguntas. Acho que foi anunciado que fui escolhida monitora-chefe. Não sabia que as pessoas faziam tanto barulho por isso." Ela sentou e sorriu para eles. Por um momento, os dois ficaram em pé olhando para ela receosos. Harry sentou-se e Rony fez o mesmo, olhando ansioso para ele. Hermione ficou preocupada por causa dessa troca de olhares.  
  
"O que há com vocês dois? Parece que alguém morreu." ela disse, um pouco de preocupação em sua voz.  
  
Rony olhou para Harry, tentando não parecer óbvio, mas falhando. Harry respondeu com um olhar que dizia que ainda não estava pronto. Rony pareceu entender pois se recostou no banco, as mãos atrás da cabeça, despreocupado. Ele olhou para Hermione e sorriu.  
  
"Nada, Hermione. Estávamos apenas preocupados com você, só isso. Não é, Harry?"  
  
"É, sentimos sua falta, amor." ele disse enquanto ela se recostava mais nele. Ele rezava para que ela não notasse agora. Ele precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para descobrir como ia contar a ela. Ele tinha que fazer isso logo - ela ficaria com mais raiva ainda se ele esperasse muito. Ele engoliu a seco.  
  
Ela sorriu para ele, seus olhos desviando para os lábios dele por um segundo. Ele sabia que ela queria beijá-lo mas estava se segurando porque Rony estava ali. Ficou grato por isso - se ele a beijasse antes de contar a verdade, se sentiria ainda mais culpado.  
  
"Bem, tenho uma coisa para mostrar aos dois!" ela disse, seus olhos brilhando de animação.  
  
"O que?" eles perguntaram  
  
Ela procurou algo na mochila que estava pendurada em seu ombro e puxou um jornal, segurando para que eles vissem. Era o London Times. Ela dobrara em uma página com uma grande foto no canto superior direito - era uma foto de Harry e Maddie. Harry parecia estar tentando cobrir o rosto e Maddie estava sorrindo diretamente para câmera. Rony engasgou enquanto Harry lia a legenda: "Os heróis da Doces Gostosos: Maddie Smith e Harry Potter. Essa dupla dinâmica salvou o dia, de acordo com o dono da sorveteria Melvin Fitzwilliam."  
  
Rony apenas olhou para foto chocado, sem palavras. Harry olhou para Hermione, tentando adivinhar o que ela pensava.  
  
"Bem?" ela disse sorrindo. "Tem alguma coisa que quer me contar, sr. Potter?" ela lançou um olhar penetrante para ele.  
  
"Bem, eu hã, eu" Harry gaguejou. Ele não ia contar a ela assim, não podia. Teria que esperar até que estivessem sozinhos. E então talvez ele pudesse abraçá-la e beijá-la e tentar convencê-la a perdoá-lo. Ele faria qualquer coisa para compensar esse erro. Enfrentaria Voldemort cem vezes se isso significasse que ela ficaria com ele.  
  
"Não seja tão humilde, Harry! Deveria estar orgulhoso! Quando meu pai me mostrou isso, eu gritei de alegria e quase morri de medo. Estou tão feliz que não tenha se machucado. Isso é o mais importante." Ela disse. Ela olhou bem dentro de seus olhos. Ele olhou de volta nos dela, concentrando no quanto a amava e torcendo que ela visse isso pelo jeito que a olhava.  
  
"Você está quieto, Rony," Hermione virou para olhá-lo. "Pensei que fosse perguntar por que a foto não está se mexendo ou coisa assim. É um jornal trouxa. Bem diferente, não é?"  
  
Rony sentou rápido. "É, bem, muito interessante. Harry me contou o que aconteceu antes de você chegar. Impressionante." Rony mentia tão mal, Harry pensou.  
  
Depois Hermione olhou para Harry com mais cuidado, virando a cabeça para um lado de um jeito meio insistente. O coração dele começou a bater mais rápido quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava notando! Alarmes disparam em sua cabeça. A qualquer segundo agora ela saberia. Maldita estupidez!  
  
"Harry? Tem algo errado? Está se sentindo bem?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Na verdade, não estou me sentindo muito bem," ele admitiu, "Eu bebi demais ontem de noite e estou me sentindo mal por causa disso." Ele olhou para ela nervoso, imaginando como ela reagiria a isso.  
  
"Por que você bebeu?"  
  
"O sr. Fitzwilliam nos levou pra sair como agradecimento pelo que fizemos na sorveteria. Ele tem uma boate e nos levou para lá."  
  
"Nós quem?" ela perguntou arregalando os olhos.  
  
"Maddie e eu."  
  
"Ah. Então ele te levou para boate e você ficou bêbado. Pensei que você evitasse fazer essas coisas estúpidas Harry. Foi sua primeira vez, não foi?" ela perguntou. Ele respirou rápido como se ela o tivesse apunhalado no coração. Se ela soubesse, ele pensou. Olhou para Rony que fingia estar cochilando.  
  
"Sim. Eu nunca tinha ficado bêbado daquele jeito antes." disse a ela, esfregando as têmporas e olhando arrependido. "E não acho que vou fazer de novo - uma coisa idiota, idiota. É só que ele fez parecer que se eu não bebesse ele se sentiria insultado. Eu não queria insultá-lo depois de como ele me tratou esse verão. Então eu tomei uns dois copos. Antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo, estava no meio de um jogo da bebida idiota e mal podia falar sem enrolar a língua." parou para ver a reação dela.  
  
Ela tinha um olhar muito preocupado e sua testa estava enrugada como se estivesse resolvendo um problema difícil de Aritmancia. Depois ela sussurrou para ele. "Harry você devia ter mais cuidado. Imagine o que podia ter acontecido. Prometa que não vai mais fazer nada tão estúpido de novo."  
  
"Prometo."  
  
"Agora espere um pouco, sei um bom feitiço para te livrar dessa ressaca horrível." ela tirou a varinha e apontou para ele.  
  
"Deborachos." ela disse, e Harry instantaneamente sentiu a ressaca desaparecer.  
  
"Isso foi incrível, Hermione. Eu preciso aprender mais desse negócio de feitiços médicos." ele disse, sorrindo para ela. Ela realmente era maravilhosa. Como podia ter feito uma coisa tão horrível com ela? Sentiu como se sua vida estivesse fora de controle e como se ele fosse perder tudo. Olhou para suas mãos, a escuridão preenchendo sua mente. Melhor agora que nunca, ele pensou.  
  
Mas antes que ele pudesse começar, ele ouviu a porta do compartimento se abrir. Ele viu que era Eddie. Ele estava com um garoto do terceiro ano chamado Nate Wood, o irmão mais novo de Olívio Wood, que era o goleiro do time da Grifinória. Nate estava muito animado e vinha na direção de Harry. Estava claro que o garoto procurava por ele.  
  
"Ei, Harry, Hermione, Rony." ele disse sorrindo.  
  
"Oi, Nate." Hermione disse calorosamente.  
  
"Hei, Nate," disse Rony, depois abriu um olho e olhou para ele. "Como vai nosso goleiro? Praticou durante o verão?" Rony parou de fingir que dormia.  
  
"Treinei todos os dias." ele disse com entusiasmo olhando entre Rony e Harry.  
  
"Você não precisava treinar todo dia." Harry disse, notando que Hermione recostou em seu lugar e estava procurando algum livro na mochila para ler. Ela acertou ao imaginar que Nate tinha vindo falar de quadribol e que seria difícil se livrar dele.  
  
"Vamos terminar essa conversa mais tarde, certo?" Harry murmurou para ela.  
  
Ela sorriu para ele, um expressão preocupada em seu rosto, o livro fechado no colo. "Claro, Harry. Acho que vou dar uma volta pelo trem para checar as coisas. Eu volto depois."  
  
Ela se levantou e pediu licença. "Tarefas de monitora-chefe. Volto daqui a pouco." Harry a viu sair desejando poder seguí-la, puxá-la para um compartimento vazio e conversar, mas isso seria quase impossível no trem lotado. Teria que esperar até que pudesse ficar sozinho com ela no castelo, talvez antes do banquete de boas vindas.  
  
******  
  
Hermione andava pelo corredor, olhando pelas janelas para checar os alunos reunidos em seus compartimentos. Tudo parecia em ordem. A maioria estava animada, conversando sobre o que fizeram durante o verão.  
  
Quando ela ia virar pra voltar para seu compartimento, ouviu a voz de Malfoy ecoando no corredor estreito. Não tinha chegado até a frente do trem porque ficou lá logo quando embarcou, passando meia hora, conversando com os monitores sobre os planos do ano que chegava.  
  
Enquanto ela ia até a porta entre aberta de onde a voz de Malfoy vinha, começou a entender o que ele estava dizendo.  
  
"Não sei como vou conseguir dividir uma sala com aquela sague-ruim. Acho que é um dos sacrifícios que vou ter que fazer como monitor-chefe. Pena que não foi Pansy ou Lilá a escolhida para posição - poderíamos usar a sala para transar ao invés de fazer coisas chatas como preencher relatórios."  
  
Risos ecoaram do compartimento. Hermione não reagiu ao que Malfoy disse porque estava ocupada ouvindo intensamente. Queria ter certeza que ouviu cada palavra que aquele canalha estava dizendo.  
  
"Já posso até ouvir." Malfoy disse, ainda sorrindo maliciosamente. Depois mudou a voz uma que, sem dúvidas, era uma imitação da dela. "Malfoy, temos que somar os pontos da casa para o jantar hoje. Malfoy, temos que dar bom exemplo. Malfoy, temos que intensificar nossa vigilância, tem muitos alunos saindo escondidos para Hogsmeade. Malfoy, nosso relatório da semana é para..."  
  
As bochechas de Hermione ficaram vermelhas. Ela se sentiu com sete anos de novo e Billy Watson estava zombando porque ela ser tão autoritária. Ele a imitou em frente de toda sala, fazendo todos rir - e fazendo Hermione correr para o banheiro das meninas com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.  
  
Ela entrou no compartimento com a varinha em punho, parando Malfoy no meio da frase. Ela se concentrou com raiva em seu rosto chocado, sem nem notar os monitores que saíram correndo do compartimento. Sentiu uma pequena sensação de satisfação ao notar como eles pareciam temê-la. Bom. Agora ela tinha que lidar com ele.  
  
"Ouvi o que estava falando de mim." ela disse firme, sua varinha a quinze centímetros da cara dele.  
  
Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou mais pálido que o de costume, mas desafiador. Ele se levantou e olhou para ela. Ela desejou internamente que ele não fosse tão alto.  
  
"E daí, Granger. O que vai fazer sobre isso?" ele respondeu, cruzando os braços. Estreitou os olhos cinzas e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso maldoso. Ele parecia se divertir com a situação.  
  
"Eu não vou deixar você zombar da minha cara para os outros monitores, vai tirar minha autoridade." ela disse irritada, tentando não soar do mesmo jeito que ele a imitara alguns minutos antes.  
  
"Eu posso fazer e dizer o que quiser. Não tenho que pedir sua autorização." ele disse, sua voz grave e maldosa.  
  
Hermione apenas o encarou, seu rosto cheio de fúria. Tantas coisas que ela queria dizer passavam por sua cabeça que ela ficou rendida, temporariamente sem palavras - um fato raro para ele. Ela se distraiu um momento e abaixou um pouco a varinha.  
  
Malfoy agiu rápido. Ele segurou a varinha dela e a girou, de forma que ela ficou de costas pra ele. Ele riu enquanto ela lutava pra se livrar. Os braços dele estavam ao seu redor, segurando os cotovelos dela junto ao corpo.  
  
"Não vou deixar você me amaldiçoar como no quarto ano." ele disse. Com os dentes cerrados. "Levou dois dias pra tirar todas aquelas marcas." Ela pisou no pé dele com o máximo de força que conseguiu.  
  
"Ai!" ele girou, mas continuou a segurá-la.  
  
"Me solta!" ela gritou, ainda lutando para se libertar.  
  
"Não tão rápido." ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo seu sangue gelar. "Tenho que ter certeza que você não vai me amaldiçoar."  
  
Com grande esforço, ele abriu a mão de Hermione, tirando a varinha dela. Ele a soltou. Ela se virou, o coração batendo rápido, lutando pra não gritar de raiva e frustração.  
  
"Me devolva minha varinha, Malfoy. Agora. Isso não é jeito de começar nosso ano como Monitor e monitora chefes." ela disse com raiva.  
  
"Não até que você prometa que não vai me amaldiçoar." ele disse, segurando a varinha acima da cabeça para que ela não pudesse alcançar.  
  
Sem querer prolongar essa discussão, ela não tentou pegar a varinha. Pelo que ela conhecia dele, ele provavelmente acharia divertido. Era melhor sair dali e voltar para o pessoal.  
  
"Certo." ela disse, fumegando, "Certo! Eu prometo não te amaldiçoar. Agora me devolva minha varinha!"  
  
Ele sorriu para ela e devolveu bem devagar. "Tome cuidado, Granger. Não devia sair apontando essa coisa para cara das pessoas, a não ser que possa cumprir suas ameaças." Isso a fez respirar com raiva, o que ele ignorou. Depois ele começou a fingir que ela não estava lá, sentando e tirando um livro para ler. Ela saiu sem dizer mais nada, colocando um feitiço congelante na porta do compartimento. Isso ia mostrar a ele, ela pensou. Voltou a seu compartimento, desejando que Dumbledore não tivesse feito uma escolha tão idiota para monitor-chefe.  
  
******  
  
Rony entrou no Salão Principal procurando por Megan na mesa da Lufa-lufa. Ele sentiu saudades dela no verão e esperava poder convencê-la que eles deviam voltar a namorar. Eles tinham acabado no penúltimo dia de aula porque ela estava com medo das coisas entre eles terem ficado muito sérias e ela precisava do verão para pensar sobre isso. Rony a acusou de querer sair com outras pessoas. Isso levou a uma discussão calorosa na qual ele disse coisas que não queria. Ele tinha esperança que o verão tivesse sido tempo suficiente para ela esfriar e decidir que realmente queria ficar com ele. Ele logo descobriria, se conseguisse encontrá-la.  
  
Ele e Harry pegaram os lugares mais perto da mesa dos professores na frente do salão. Eles tiveram o cuidado de deixar espaço suficiente para os novos alunos que se juntariam a eles durante a cerimônia de escolha das casas.  
  
"Queria saber o que McGonagall quer com Hermione." Harry disse, parecendo muito triste.  
  
"Acho que Dumbledore queria falar com ela antes da cerimônia. Lembro de Gui ter dido alguma coisa sobre isso." Rony respondeu, ainda procurando por Megan na mesa da Lufa-lufa.  
  
O irmão de Rony, Gui fora monitor-chefe quando estava em Hogwarts. Ele agora era um quebrador de feitiços para o banco de Gringotes. Quando Harry conheceu Gui dois anos antes, ficou surpreso com sua aparência. Harry esperava que esse ex-monitor chefe de Hogwarts parecesse mais com o outro irmão de Rony, Percy - sério e conservador. Além da semelhança familiar, ele era o oposto de Percy, com um jeito bem largado e um gosto muito mais liberal nas roupas.  
  
"Aposto que está certo, Rony. Também não estou vendo Malfoy." Harry disse, olhando para a mesa da Sonserina.  
  
A imagem de um cabelo castanho na altura dos ombros chamou a atenção de Rony. Megan tinha cortado o cabelo? A bruxa virou e realmente era ela. Ela estava ainda mais bonita do que Rony lembrava. Mas havia algo diferente nela, e não era o cabelo. Rony não sabia direito o que era, mas não importava. Ele levantou e foi até a mesa.  
  
Ele foi de mansinho para trás dela, colocando as mãos sobre seus olhos, brincando.  
  
"Adivinha quem é." ele disse, disfarçando a voz. As bruxas sentadas perto de Megan olharam estranhas para ele. Ele as ignorou e se concentrou em Megan.  
  
"Ernie!" ela gritou feliz, e virou-se com um largo sorriso no rosto. Quando ela viu que era Rony, ficou séria.  
  
"Ernie?" Rony disse, sentindo o sangue começar a ferver. "Por que pensou que fosse ele?" Raiva e ciúmes se juntavam dentro dele. Ele abriu a boca e começou a ofegar. Olhou implorando para ela, esperando que ela tivesse uma explicação.  
  
"Rony, eu ia te dizer assim que tivesse chance. Vamos conversar depois da cerimônia, certo?" Megan disse com urgência, parecendo arrependida. Rony notou alguns alunos da Lufa-lufa olhando com pena para ele. Ele recuou e quase correu para a proteção familiar da mesa da Grifinória.  
  
****  
  
"Ora, veja quem o Grindlow trouxe..." Hermione disse sarcástica enquanto entrava na sala de Dumbledore ao ver Malfoy sentado lá. A mão direita dele estava enfaixada e ele ficou surpreso ao vê-la.  
  
"Ótimo, é a monitora-chefe," ele disse num tom igualmente irônico, "A monitora-chefe que não mantém a palavra, melhor dizendo." ele apertou a mão enfaixada.  
  
"Qual o problema com sua mão, Malfoy, colocou onde não devia?" Hermione replicou.  
  
"Não, na verdade, ficou grudada na porta do compartimento quando tentei sair. Acho que uma certa bruxa decidiu quebrar a palavra e congelar a porta por vingança de eu ter tirado a varinha dela. Mas eu não estou citando nomes. Eu, ao menos, tenho um pouco de honra." Malfoy respondeu, olhando-a nos olhos.  
  
"Eu não sei do que está falando, Malfoy. Eu mantive minha palavra." Hermione disse, cruzando os braços e encarando-o nos olhos com firmeza.  
  
"Não manteve, não!" ele exclamou.  
  
"Você devia ser mais preciso em como faz suas perguntas, Malfoy. Você me pediu pra prometer que não ia amaldiçoar você. O feitiço do congelamento não é uma maldição. Da última vez que olhei, era um feitiço."  
  
Malfoy sussurrou algo que pareceu "Droga", Hermione quase gargalhou. Harry lhe contara como no quinto ano Malfoy o enganara usando uma técnica similar. Ela adorava poder usar isso contra ele.  
  
"O que será que está atrasando o velho." Malfoy disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto eles esperavam. Ele levantou e começou a olhar a sala de Dumbledore, examinando vários itens que chamaram sua atenção. Ele parou pra olhar o vidro que continha a espada antiga de Godric Gryffindor que Harry puxara do chapéu seletor no segundo ano.  
  
"Provavelmente alguma coisa a ver com manutenção do castelo se não me engano. Ele gosta de dar um discurso de início de ano para os elfos- domésticos e o resto do pessoal." Hermione disse o mais neutro possível, sem levantar os olhos. Ela ainda estava aborrecida por seus conflitos com Malfoy mas estava dando duro para separar a conduta profissional de seus sentimentos pessoais. Ela o odiava, mas sabia que teria que praticar trabalhar com ele se quisesse ter um ano de sucesso como monitora e monitor chefes.  
  
"É uma espada impressionante. Já viu isso?" ele perguntou, quase apertando o nariz contra o vidro. Ele não parecia zangado como antes, o que a deixou um pouco aliviada. Era preciso muita energia para brigar com ele.  
  
"Aposto que o Potter nunca tocou em algo tão valioso na vida antes, exceto sua preciosa Hermione, claro." Malfoy disse, desviando os olhos da espada para ela, um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Hermione se esquentou de novo.  
  
"Quer por favor me poupar de seus comentários mal educados? Se vamos trabalhar juntos, não pode ficar me insultando assim." Hermione disse esquentada, encarando-o. ela sabia que ele só estava dizendo isso para chateá-la. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia segurar as repostas para os insultos dele.  
  
"Mas eu não estava te insultando, estava?" Malfoy respondeu, dando os ombros e virando para espada. "Eu disse que você era mais valiosa que essa espada cravada com jóias, o que tem de insultante nisso? A maioria das bruxas juraria que é um elogio."  
  
Hermione fez um som de impaciência misturada com nojo, cruzou os braços e olhou direto pra frente para a cadeira de Dumbledore. Malfoy deu a volta para ficar na frente dela, recostou-se na mesa de Dumbledore e cruzou os braços como ele. Hermione olhou através dele.  
  
"Sabe, Granger, você podia se soltar mais, ou vai ser um longo ano. Eu na verdade sou bem charmoso depois que você me conhece melhor. Estou até disposto a esquecer o fato que você não tem sangue puro." Malfoy falou, mexendo a cabeça para baixo e pro lado tentando fazê-la olhar para ele.  
  
Hermione apertou os lábios. Antes que pudesse responder, a porta da sala abriu e Dumbledore entrou. Malfoy sentou numa das cadeiras em frente à mesa enquanto ele vinha até os dois.  
  
"Lamento muito tê-los fazer esperar. Tivemos um pequeno problema com Pirraça. Ele estava se divertido tirando as cobertas de todas as camas dos alunos. Rir é bom, mas não às custas de uma boa noite de sono ." ele disse, sentando em sua cadeira e dando um sorriso caloroso para os dois.  
  
"Estou muito satisfeita por estar aqui, Professor - " Hermione começou, mas Malfoy a interrompeu.  
  
"Fico feliz por ter escolhido um aluno da Sonserina como monitor-chefe, Professor. Não vai se arrepender. Vou manter esses alunos na linha, vai ver."  
  
Hermione olhou irritada pra ele, depois olhou rapidamente para Dumbledore, esperando que ele não tivesse notado. Mas aparentemente ele notou, pois olhava de um para o outro preocupado, como se eles fossem um casal discutindo.  
  
"Hermione, Draco, quero que ouçam com atenção porque isso é muito importante. Eu os escolhi para monitora e monitor chefe porque são os dois melhores alunos para o cargo. Vocês provaram que academicamente são ótimos por suas notas excelentes. Demonstraram ótima liderança quando eram monitores. Não tenho dúvidas que possuem capacidade e motivações para terem muito sucesso esse ano." Ele parou por um momento e se recostou na cadeira, esfregando o queixo e olhando para os dois.  
  
"Um conselho que dou é não deixar sua lealdade e interesses interferirem com suas obrigações. É verdade que vocês ainda pertencem a uma casa e lá sempre vai estar sua família. Mas agora todos os alunos de Hogwarts podem contar com vocês, independente da casa, independente do ano, independente de crenças. Os alunos vão olhar pra vocês como modelos de como agir, então ajam como puderem para demonstrar a cooperação e justiça da qual sei que vocês são capazes. Para o beneficio de vocês e da escola, vocês devem considerar bastante deixar de lado o histórico de rivalidades e trabalhar juntos como um time. Não ficaria surprese se vocês ficarem conhecidos como os melhores monitores chefes dos últimos vinte anos."  
  
Ele se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira e observou os dois intensamente. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Hermione pensava em como ia ser difícil trabalhar com Malfoy. Pelo silêncio, ela supôs que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa dela.  
  
Sentada ali com os braços cruzados, relaxada em sua cadeira, ocorreu de repente a Hermione que esse era seu primeiro obstáculo como monitora chefe. Na verdade, essa podia ser a tarefa mais difícil dela durante todo ano. Agora era a hora de provar a ela e a todos que estava pronta para o desafio. Ela se endireitou, descruzou os braços, e colocou uma expressão de dignidade no rosto. Virando para Malfoy, ela ofereceu a mão.  
  
"Estou esperando para trabalhar com você, Draco." ela disse o mais gentil que pode, percebendo que essa provavelmente era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo primeiro nome.  
  
Ele descruzou os braços e olhou para ela por um segundo, seus olhos diretamente nos dela. Por um momento ela pensou ver um brilho de arrependimento, mas se foi antes que ela pudesse tirar mais conclusões. Ele apertou sua mão.  
  
"Acho que vamos formar um time de sucesso, Hermione." ele disse, sorrindo para ela e soltando a mão dela um pouco devagar demais. Os dois se voltaram para Dumbledore como se esperando sua aprovação. Ele apenas se recostou na cadeira, olhando gentil para os dois e brincava com os polegares.  
  
Hermione não conseguiu conter o pensamento de que esse seria um ano muito longo.  
  
******  
  
Rony estava irritado com alguma coisa. O rosto dele estava todo vermelho e ele sentou na frente de Harry e colocou a cabeça nas mãos.  
  
"Rony, qual o problema?" Harry perguntou, apesar de já ter uma idéia da resposta. Devia ter algo a ver com Megan.  
  
"É Meg." ele murmurou, "Ela está namorando o MacMillan. Pelo menos eu acho. Ela não confirmou, mas estava praticamente escrito na testa dela. Canalha!"  
  
Harry não sabia o que dizer. Ele sabia que Megan e Rony tinham terminado antes das férias de verão, mas achava que era mais um de seus términos - temporário e feito no calor do momento. Talvez dessa vez tenha sido um pouco mais que isso.  
  
"Por que não fala com ela depois da festa?" Harry sugeriu. Neste instante, Hermione chegou, sentando ao lado de Harry e apertando o joelho dele. Harry quase pulou de susto. Ele olhou para ela, a culpa subindo pelo seu peito dolorosamente. Ele pensou num momento em contá-la ali mesmo, naquele instante, para não passar nem mais um segundo sem que ela soubesse. Isso estava matando-o.  
  
"Ei, lindo." ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-o sentir-se ainda pior. Ela olhou para Rony. "O que há com ele?"  
  
"Megan." Harry disse sem olhar para ela. O estômago dele agora parecia ter vida própria.  
  
"O que aconteceu, Rony?" Hermione perguntou gentilmente. Harry observou enquanto ela tentava tirar a cabeça das mãos dele. Ele finalmente olhou para ela, o rosto marcado onde ele havia enfiado as unhas.  
  
"O que vou fazer, Hermione? Meg está namorando Ernie MacMillan. Sinto como se ela tivesse me traído! Eu pensei que ela se importasse. Ela até me disse que me amava uma vez. Será que não significou nada?" Rony disse com o coração partido. Harry sentiu um choque em seu corpo ao ouvir a palavra "traído". Por que Rony escolheu essa palavra? Sempre se podia contar com Rony pra, sem querer, deixar uma situação ruim ainda pior.  
  
"Oh, Rony. Eu lamento." Hermione disse reconfortante. "Mas não saia dizendo que ela está te traindo, não é pra ficar tão chateado. Você terminou com ela antes das férias começarem, então falando tecnicamente, ela podia namorar quem quisesse - não que você tenha que ficar feliz com isso. Olhe desse jeito, poderia ser pior. E se vocês tivessem namorando e você descobrisse algo assim? Isso seria muito pior, Rony. Muito, muito pior."  
  
De repente, percebendo o que fizera a Harry, Rony lançou um rápido olhar de desculpas ao amigo que Hermione não viu. Harry apenas ficou sentado remoendo sua miséria. Ele estava tão infeliz, que saiu da conversa por uns momentos. Quando retornou, Rony ainda falava do incidente com Megan.  
  
"Ela não precisa me dar uma razão!" Rony disse a Hermione, com raiva. "Ela está namorando aquele idiota ao invés de mim! O motivo está bem claro! Ela prefere ficar com ele! Ela o ama!" Ele parou um instante antes de murmurar. "Eu a odeio. Eu a odeio e nunca mais vou falar com ela!"  
  
Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares preocupados. Essa era a primeira vez que ele dizia que odiava Megan. Mesmo depois da grande briga no fim do ano, ele nunca disse nada disso. Apesar do que acabara de dizer, estava na cara que ele não sentia aquilo de verdade. Harry podia ver isso no rosto dele.  
  
Harry olhou para mesa da Lufa-lufa, procurando por Megan. Ele logo a encontrou apesar de seu cabelo estar um pouco mais curto. Ela estava observando Rony, uma expressão desanimada. Pelo que parecia, ela estava tão infeliz quanto ele no momento. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance consertar as coisas se Rony ainda quisesse falar com ela.  
  
"Não olhe agora, Rony." Harry sussurrou em ar conspiratório, "Mas Megan está olhando pra você nesse momento. Ela parece bem chateada. Talvez a situação não seja como você acha."  
  
Rony ficou tenso. Ele abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas antes que o fizesse, a porta do Salão principal se abriu. A cerimônia de seleção ia começar.  
  
Harry observou atentamente enquanto os alunos do primeiro ano eram escolhidos para suas casas. Eddie Blythe do trem acabou na Grifinória, o que fez Harry aplaudir com mais entusiasmo. Ele gostava de Eddie e achava que ele seria uma boa adição para casa. Era estranho assistir o que provavelmente seria a última cerimônia de seleção que veria. Ele não pode evitar lembrar sua própria seleção e de como ele estava nervoso. Ainda o impressionava o quanto ele tinha mudado em apenas alguns anos.  
  
Ele olhou para Hermione, que estava sentada a sua direita. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas enquanto assistia os primeiranistas experimentando o chapéu velho. Harry sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça dela, quase como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Ela estava pensando no quanto estava feliz de ter sido escolhida para Grifinória. Ela dissera a Harry que pensava que iria para Corvinal porque gostava muito de estudar. Ela também dissera que queria ficar na mesma casa que ele e Rony porque já tinha gostado deles desde quando os vira no trem. Estranho como as coisas acontecem, Harry pensou.  
  
Em instantes, ele partiria seu coração. E então talvez ela desejasse nunca tê-lo conhecido. Por um momento, ele também desejou isso. Isso machucava demais, e ele não via nenhum jeito de parar com a dor por muito tempo. Depois percebeu como esse pensamento foi tolo. Ele sabia que estava melhor conhecendo Hermione. Na verdade, ele provavelmente não estaria vivo não fosse por ela. E era assim que ele retribuía - traindo ela! Ele começou a se sentir mal de novo e pensou em como ela ficaria decepcionada quando ele contasse.  
  
A cerimônia de Seleção terminou e todo o Salão Principal aplaudiu. O hino da escola foi cantado, cada pessoa escolhendo o ritmo em que ia cantar a letra. Quando isso terminou, Dumbledore se levantou para fazer alguns anúncios. O barulho cessou e todos os olhos pousaram sobre ele.  
  
"Bem vindos todos, bem vindos. Parabéns aos alunos do primeiro por suas casas. Vocês vieram a Hogwarts durante uma época animada. Na verdade, esse vai ser um ano animado para todos nós. Mas antes de falar sobre isso, quero falar sobre o novo mestre de defesa contra a arte das trevas. Eu deveria apresentar Mestre Monroe esta noite, mas infelizmente, houve um atraso e isso só será feito amanhã durante as aulas. Os alunos do sétimo ano vão ser os primeiros a ter a aula de Defesa contra Arte das Trevas com Mestre Monroe, que vem com ótimas recomendações da Professora McGonagall e do ex- professor Moody."  
  
"Monroe estava entre os melhores alunos de sua classe em Hogwarts e recebeu as mais altas honras no Centro de Excelência de Aurores. Como Auror em atividade, tem bastante fama por caçar e capturar fugitivos da lei. Tenho certeza que vão dar as boas vindas a esse novo membro docente amanhã."  
  
Hermione sussurrou para Harry e Rony entusiasmada, "Uau, um Auror em atividade de verdade ensinando Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas! Isso vai ser interessante. Mal posso esperar para perguntar sobre o Centro de Excelência de Aurores. Ouvi falar que eles têm ótimas técnicas em feitiços."  
  
"É aposto que ele é bem durão. Imagine como tem que ser para se especializar em caça e captura. Isso vai ser tão legal! Contanto que ele não coloque uma maldição Império na gente como o Moody falso fez no quarto ano. Acho que nunca voltei a ser o mesmo." Rony disse também entusiasmado.  
  
Harry não conseguia reunir energia suficiente para se animar com nada. Ele estava se sentindo sugado pela prisão emocional em que ele se jogou. estava ocupado agarrado às barras e desesperado tentando encontrar a chave. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a olhar Dumbledore.  
  
"... e agora, tenho outras notícias ótimas. Esse ano, pela primeira vez em mais de um século, Hogwarts vai sediar o milésimo segundo Torneio Anual de Xadrez do Clube Mágico de Campo e Castelo. Esse clube foi fundado dois mil anos atrás por um grupo de nobres bruxos que queriam concentrar suas energias em estudar o xadrez de bruxo. Desde então, tornou-se um dos clubes sociais de mais prestígio no Mundo Mágico. A aceitação de novos membros foi encerrada há centenas de anos. Em anos anteriores, a competição era restrita a seus membros somente, mas estou feliz em anunciar que eles terminaram essa tradição com o torneio desse ano. Percebendo que precisam mostrar camaradagem a todos nós que lutamos contra as forças negras, eles concordaram em sediar o torneio em Hogwarts e permitir que um aluno de cada casa participe. Vai haver competições organizadas pelos monitores chefes para selecionar um representante de cada casa pra participar do torneio. As finais não serão abertas ao público, mas eles concordaram em convidar os docentes, bem como rifar vinte convites para que todos alunos tenham chance de comparecer. O lucro vai pra o Hospital St. Mugos para Males Mágicos. Para os possíveis participantes do torneio, desejo boa sorte! Isso é tudo. Aproveitem o banquete."  
  
Enquanto seus pratos se enchiam com uma variedade magnífica da comida mais suculenta imaginável, Rony começou a falar sobre o torneio de xadrez. Claro que ele ia participar. Todos sabiam como ele jogava bem. Muitos alunos da Grifinória viraram para olhar para ele, chamando o nome dele e dizendo que iam apostar nele. Rony sorria com a boca cheia de purê e molho. Harry ficou feliz que ao menos ele pôde esquecer seus problemas e aproveitar o banquete e a discussão sobre o torneio. Harry, entretanto, estava se sentindo tão mal, que mal comeu.  
  
Hermione notou e perguntou sobre isso. Ele disse que queria dizer depois do jantar, se fosse bom pra ela. Ela disse que teria que ser depois da reunião com os monitores na qual iam acertar algumas coisas para o primeiro dia da escola. Harry desejou que isso não demorasse muito. Ele achava que ia explodir se não contasse logo.  
  
**********  
  
"Harry," ele ouviu uma ecoando em sua cabeça, "Harry."  
  
Ele levantou da cama onde estava deitado. Tinha caído nela no instante que voltou da conversa que teve com Rony no salão comunal depois do banquete. Ainda estava muito decepcionado; não tinha energia nem pra colocar o pijama. Ele tirou a varinha e murmurou o feitiço localizador do pente. Saiu do quarto, seguindo a direção que apontava. Levou consigo sua capa da invisibilidade, para o caso de ter que entrar escondido na parte do dormitório feminino para vê-la.  
  
Quando ficou claro que teria que sair do salão comunal para encontrá-la, ele checou o salão para ter certeza que ninguém estava olhando e colocou a capa, saindo pelo buraco do retrato.  
  
A varinha o guiou por vários corredores e três escadarias acima, até que ele chegou a uma porta de madeira. Ele nunca passara por essa porta em todos os anos que estivera em Hogwarts. Ele bateu, imaginando se Hermione estaria sozinha quando respondesses.  
  
Em menos de um segundo, a porta se abriu e ele entrou. Estava completamente escuro e ele não podia ver nada. A porta se fechou atrás dele, e ele se virou rapidamente, surpreso. Seu coração disparou e ele começou a ter uma sensação de que algo ruim ia acontecer. Ele estava enganado.  
  
"Lumosara," ele ouviu a voz de Hermione murmurar. Num segundo, o cômodo estava iluminado por dezenas de velas espalhadas no que parecia ser uma pequena biblioteca.  
  
"Surpresa!" Hermione disse, colocando os braços ao redor de Harry. "Queria lhe mostrar minha nova sala. É o escritório especial do monitor e monitora chefes. Gostou?" ela perguntou, e depois olhou ao redor, como se tentando ver com ele pela primeira vez.  
  
Harry estava muito ansioso sobre o que precisava dizer a Hermione para se animar com a nova sala dela. Ele olhou rápido e notou que havia duas mesas grandes, varias estantes, um sofá, e duas cadeiras com o emblema de Hogwarts. Elas estavam em frente a uma lareira, fazendo uma bela decoração. Um tapete oriental antigo cobria o chão de madeira. Na verdade, era uma sala muito bem decorada que qualquer aluno invejaria. Pena que ela dividiria com Malfoy.  
  
"É muito bonito, Hermione." Harry conseguiu falar com sua tristeza. Ela mudou de expressão.  
  
"O que foi, Harry? Tem alguma coisa te incomodando há um tempo e eu preciso saber o que é. Por favor me diga."  
  
A voz de Harry estava presa na garganta. Como ele ia dizer isso? Ele ficou ensaiando em sua mente durante o dia inteiro, mas agora que estava cara a cara com ela, parecia impossível dizer alguma coisa. Ele olhou parar ela, seus olhos queimando.  
  
Ela sorriu para ele meiga, "Aposto que sei o que é," ela disse numa voz cantante. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou.  
  
Por um segundo, Harry pensou em afastá-la. Não devia deixá-la fazer isso. Ela ia ficar com tanta raiva por beijá-lo quando descobrisse o que ele fizera. Depois seu corpo tomou conta e disse que ele devia dar um último beijo. Só um último beijo antes que ela ficasse com raiva dele. Só um último beijo antes que confessasse seu erro. Só um último beijo antes de quebrar seu coração.  
  
Harry não acreditava em como reagiu intensamente ao beijo dela. Era como se fosse um prisioneiro ao qual foi dado uma última refeição antes da execução. Instantaneamente se sentiu desesperado fora de controle. Ele começou a beijá-la muito rápido, seus lábios pressionando cada vez mais firmes contra os dela. Ela suspirou e aprofundou o beijo com a língua. Isso foi mais que o suficiente para ele. Antes que percebesse, estava desfazendo a o nó da gravata dela e abrindo a blusa dela, beijando o pescoço dela e um pouco mais embaixo. Ele estava ofegante e tremendo. Ele percebeu que se não parasse logo, passaria do ponto de onde não pararia. Ele a agarraria e faria amor com ela bem ali na mesa - com ou sem maldição.  
  
Quando abriu os olhos para olhá-la, percebeu que tinha fazer algo para parar isso. Ele tinha que contar o que acontecera. Com grande esforço, se afastou dela, deixando-a muito confusa.  
  
"O que foi?" ela sussurrou.  
  
"Hermione, não podemos fazer isso. Tenho que te dizer uma coisa muito importante." O coração dele revirava no peito pela combinação de efeitos do beijo e da ansiedade do que estava por vir.  
  
Hermione consertou a gola da camisa e segurou as mãos dele nas dela. Ela o levou até as duas cadeiras em frente à lareira. Ela sentou numa cadeira e ele sentou na outra. Ela olhou esperando para ele, limpando a garganta.  
  
"Estou pronta para ouvir o que quer que tenha a dizer, Harry. Não fique tão triste. Tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem." ela disse doce, lançando um olhar de segurança para ele. Ela acendeu a fogueira com um feitiço. Harry piscou rápido, tentando não perder o controle de suas emoções.  
  
"Você se lembra que disse que fiquei bêbado ontem à noite?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Bem, tem mais coisa."  
  
"Continue." ela disse, remexendo em seu assento, apoiando o queixo sobre uma mão.  
  
"Bem, não sei como dizer isso, então vou contar o que aconteceu. Eu desmaiei por causa da quantidade de bebida." ele olhou para ela, tentando ignorar a reação de desaprovação.  
  
Ela sorriu, "Harry, é só isso? Você está se torturando por causa disso?"  
  
Ele olhou para, mexendo nervoso na costura da calça.  
  
"Tenho que admitir que fiquei bastante chocada ao saber que você pode ser tão irresponsável quanto à bebida, mas não estou com raiva de você." ela disse com voz firme. "Todos cometemos erros. Aposto que não vai fazer isso de novo tão cedo. Você estava bem acabado no trem." Ela olhou bem séria para ele.  
  
"Não, Hermione. Não é só isso. Uma coisa aconteceu ontem. Eu não lembro dela, mas tenho quase certeza que aconteceu e eu lamento muito." Com isso, a expressão dela mudou de séria para preocupada. Ele continuou, sentindo a garganta apertar.  
  
"Acho que dormi com Maddie ontem." ele disse baixo, de cabeça baixa, os olhos fixos nas mãos seu colo.  
  
"O que quer dizer com dormiu com ela?" Hermione disso num tom descrente. "Quer dizer que dividiu uma cama com ela?"  
  
"Não, Hermione. Quero dizer que dormi com ela. Acho que fiz sexo com ela. Eu não lembro, mas tenho quase certeza que aconteceu."  
  
O queixo de Hermione estava caído e as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. "Você não pode dizer isso, Harry! Com certeza que não! Como pôde fazer algo assim? Não é possível! Me diga que está brincando! Me diga agora, ou eu vou ficar com raiva de verdade!" Ela levantou da cadeira. Ele nunca a vira assim tão chateada. Ele também se levantou, indo na direção dela. Ela recuou e suas lágrimas se transformaram em soluços. Ela usava uma mão para secar os olhos, a outra posicionada em sua frente para detê-lo.  
  
"Não estou mentindo, Hermione. É verdade. Eu vi evidências de... bem, não preciso explicar como sei, mas sei." Ele disse numa voz grave e gentil. "Tudo o que posso dizer é que lamento. Me sinto horrível por isso. Nunca vou me perdoar." Ele olhou para ela e seu coração se partiu em dois. Os olhos e nariz dela estavam vermelhos e ela estava chorando histericamente. Ela tirou um lenço do bolso e assoou o nariz.  
  
Ela olhou para ele, e ele sabia que ela estava recuperando o fôlego. "Você a ama?" ela conseguiu falar e depois começou a chorar de novo. Ela sentou na cadeira e se apoiou no braço, as mãos cobrindo o rosto molhado.  
  
"Claro que não." Harry respondeu, a voz cheia de emoção. Ele sentiu lágrimas no canto dos olhos. Ele apertou os lábios e contraiu o abdome para que elas fossem embora. "Eu te amo Hermione - ninguém mais. Você. Sempre foi você. Sempre será você. Tem que acreditar em mim."  
  
Ela parou de chorar de repente e olhou para ele. Ela estava horrível. O rosto estava todo molhado, com algumas mechas de cabelo grudadas. Tudo em seu rosto parecia inchado de chorar. Mas ela ainda estava bonita a seus olhos - mesmo chorando, ele a achava linda.  
  
"Se você me ama, como pôde fazer isso comigo?" ela perguntou, uma ponta de raiva evidente entre as lágrimas.  
  
"Eu não queria fazer isso," ele disse frustrado. "Eu nem me lembro. Estava tão bêbado, que devia estar fora de mim. Essa é a única explicação que consigo achar. Não sinto absolutamente nada por ela. Na verdade, lembro de ter pensado que ela era muito parecida com você quando a olhei dançar naquela noite." Harry disse, se inspirando. "Talvez tenha feito por isso. Talvez tenha pensado que era você por causa da bebida. Isso pode explicar!" ele ficou surpreso por não ter pensado nisso antes.  
  
"Você estava olhando ela dançar?" Hermione disse histérica, lágrimas ainda caindo. "Então você devia estar atraído por ela. Deve sentir alguma coisa por ela. Diga a verdade, Harry, você a acha atraente? Preciso saber. Me diga."  
  
Harry desejava que ela não tivesse perguntado isso. Ele sabia a resposta que tinha que dar, e isso provavelmente a afastaria dele para sempre. Ele não ia mentir, mas ela não ia gostar nada da resposta dele.  
  
"Vou dizer a verdade, mas antes, você tem que saber que o que vou dizer não interfere em nada do que sinto por você - " Harry começou.  
  
"Diga logo!" Hermione gritou. "Você a acha atraente? É uma pergunta simples, Harry! Sim ou não?"  
  
"Sim." Harry respondeu muito baixo.  
  
"O que? Acho que não ouvi?" Hermione perguntou insistente.  
  
"Eu disse, 'Sim, eu acho Maddie atraente'. Mas isso não significa nada! Qualquer homem com sangue nas veias é atraído por ela! Não é uma pergunta justa!"  
  
"Ah, está preocupado com justiça, Harry? Você devia se preocupar mais com justiça!" Hermione disse irritada. Ela abaixou a cabeça de novo e começou a chorar.  
  
"Não acredito que fez isso, Harry. Isso deve ser a pior coisa que alguém já me fez." Hermione gritou, a voz abafada pelas mãos.  
  
"Eu lamento, Hermione. Muito, lamento muito." Harry disse gentil, indo até ela e colocando uma mão tremula sobre seu ombro. Ela tirou a mão.  
  
"Entendo se não quiser mais ficar comigo." ele completou, desejando desesperado por algum tipo de milagre. Ele rezou pra que ela achasse um jeito de perdoá-lo.  
  
Hermione inspirou e expirou algumas vezes antes de olhar para ele. Harry sabia a resposta antes dela falar. A expressão dela dizia tudo o que ele precisava saber.  
~x~x~x~x~x~ 


	4. O Professor

Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora  
  
Resumo: Nesse capítulo, conhecemos o novo professor de defesa contra artes das trevas...  
  
Capítulo 4: O professor  
  
"Ainda bem que você disse e não eu." Hermione falou. Ela recolocou a cabeça nas mãos e começou a soluçar de novo.  
  
"Hermione, eu-" Harry começou a dizer, mas ela o interrompeu.  
  
"Vá embora, Harry. Por favor. Apenas... vá embora." Ela falou sem levantar os olhos, sua voz fina e trêmula. Ela parecia quase histérica.  
  
Harry hesitou. Estava preocupado em deixá-la nesse estado. Nunca a vira tão chateada nesses seis anos que a conhecia. Ele se odiava pelo que fez e jurou solenemente passar o resto da vida compensando seu ato se ela deixasse.  
  
"Hermione, ainda te amo com todo meu coração." Harry disse sem precisar pensar, com as mãos nos bolsos. Sua cabeça doía por causa do esforço de segurar as lágrimas.  
  
Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos vermelhos e molhados encontrando os dele. "Eu também ainda te amo, Harry. Mas eu... eu não posso ficar com você depois do que fez." Ela fez um esforço muito grande para dizer isso, a última palavra saindo com um soluço. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, os ombros balançando para cima e para baixo com o choro saindo do controle. "Vá embora," ela repetiu, "por favor, vá."  
  
"Não posso te deixar assim." ele disse, se esforçando muito pra não chorar. Seu nariz estava entupido o que fez sua voz ficar anasalada. "Por favor venha comigo. Podemos falar com Rony ou Gina pra ficar com você. Não vou deixar você chorando aqui sozinha."  
  
Ela tentou respirar fundo, mas não conseguia. Sua respiração estava rápida e rasa e ela se levantou sem dizer nada, indo até a porta e abrindo-a. Ficando ao lado da porta aberta segurando-a com mão direita, ela olhou para ele. Harry podia dizer que ela estava lutando para manter uma expressão de controle, mas não estava conseguindo nem de longe.  
  
"Adeus, Harry." Ela disse bem firme. Ela olhou para o teto, evitando a tentativa dele de olhá-la nos olhos.  
  
Sem querer prolongar esse encontro infeliz, e sem querer entristecer Hermione mais do que já tinha, Harry saiu pela porta. Ele a ouviu bater atrás dele, virando para olhar como se pudesse ver através da madeira sólida.  
  
Ele colocou a capa da invisibilidade e saiu correndo para a Torre da Grifinória procurando por Rony.  
  
*****  
  
"Hermione, por favor. Você tem que comer isso, vai te fazer sentir melhor." Rony disse gentilmente a ela. Ele cutucou o braço dela com barra de chocolate da Dedosdemel que pegara embaixo da cama.  
  
Harry o acordara altas horas para que ele fosse ajudar Hermione. Ele nunca o vira tão triste antes. Ele nunca a vira tão triste antes também. Em comparação com esse pesadelo, esse fim de namoro fazia as briguinhas dele com Megan parecerem bem insignificantes.  
  
Harry dera a Rony sua capa da invisibilidade e as direções para a nova sala de Hermione e Rony praticamente voou até lá, quase esperando que ela estivesse se afogando nas próprias lágrimas pelo que Harry descrevera. Harry pegou sua Firebolt e saiu do Salão Comunal corajosamente - sem a capa da invisibilidade para escondê-lo.  
  
Rony a encontrou em sua sala, soluçando incontrolavelmente. Apesar dos protestos dela no início, ele finalmente a convenceu a ajuda-la ir para o quarto. Ele tinha certeza que se ela tentasse caminhar sozinha, acabaria desmaiada em algum canto escondido do castelo.  
  
Ela estava deitada de lado, encolhida, abraçada ao travesseiro e chorando sem dar sinais que ia parar. Rony tentou a barra de chocolate de novo.  
  
"Verdade, Hermione. Isso ajuda. Funciona para dementadores e vai funcionar para isso. Tente um pouco." Ele quebrou um pedaço da barra e provou.  
  
Ela continuou a chorar, se balançando para frente e para trás. De vez em quando, ele a ouvia dizer algo que parecia, "Harry, como você pôde?" ou "Isso é horrível, horrível mesmo" ou "Acabou. Acabou de verdade." Vê-la desse jeito estava deixando Rony muito triste também. Ele apertou os lábios, se concentrando. Tinha que existir algo que ele pudesse fazer para acalmá-la. Ele pensou em Gina e no que fizera para ela quando a coruja deles, Errol, morrera.  
  
Ele saiu da cadeira para sentar junto a Hermione em sua cama. As costas dela estavam viradas para ele e ela não parecia se dar conta de sua presença. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro dela.  
  
"Hermione, eu lamento muito. Por que não senta direito um pouco? Que tal um abraço?" ele disse o mais confortador que conseguiu, esperando que ela não interpretasse isso como uma cantada, no estado perturbado que estava.  
  
Quando ele já estava pensando que ela não aceitaria a oferta, ela respirou fundo algumas vezes e sentou-se devagar. Ela abriu os braços e Rony veio para mais perto, envolvendo-a num abraço apertado. Ele a segurou assim, decidindo que não seria o primeiro a largar. Ela o apertou forte, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele podia senti-la tremer e balançar como se estivesse doente com uma febre forte. O rosto molhado dela ensopou o pijama dele, mas ele não ligava. Ela precisava dele e lá ele estava. Ficaria ali enquanto ela precisasse.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, ela relaxou o abraço, mas continuou a segurá-lo. O choro tinha diminuído e ela parecia respirar melhor. Levantando a cabeça, ela falou pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo.  
  
"Obrigada, Rony." ela disse.  
  
"De nada." ele respondeu, respirando fundo.  
  
"Rony?" Ela disse, fungando.  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Sei que isso deve ser chato pra você - ser amigo de nós dois depois do que aconteceu. Não quero que se sinta no meio disso."  
  
Rony parou, pensando na melhor resposta. Ela fungou de novo, esfregando os olhos.  
  
"Eu vim para cá porque Harry me pediu e porque queria estar aqui pra você. Me sinto mal pelos dois. Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem", ele disse reconfortando.  
  
"Mas estou preocupada com isso. Não consigo evitar. Não quero magoar você também."  
  
"Estou bem. É com você que me preocupo. Se concentre em se acalmar e em relaxar por enquanto."  
  
Ela recolocou a cabeça no ombro dele e afundou o rosto, outro ataque de choro a atingindo. Ele esfregou as costas dela tímido, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer.  
  
"Eu...só... não acredito, Rony." ela falou, numa voz fina de choro.  
  
"Shhhh. Respire, Hermione. Você precisa parar de pensar nisso por enquanto."  
  
Ela olhou para ele, lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas coradas. "Obrigada por estar aqui." ela disse, e o abraçou de novo, repousando a cabeça novamente e respirando fundo.  
  
"De nada." ele disse, fechando os olhos e respirando com ela, torcendo que isso a ajudasse a se acalmar. Funcionou.  
  
Ela dormiu em cima dele depois de dez minutos assim, sua respiração nervosa mudando pra uma mais longa, num ritmo mais arrastado. Ele mudou de posição, apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama, com as pernas esticadas em sua frente. Hermione ainda estava abraçando-o, a cabeça apoiada contra ele, o corpo enrolado na posição fetal.  
  
"Nox," Rony disse, apontando a varinha para a vela no criado-mudo. Ele deu um grande bocejo, suas pálpebras pesadas. Em minutos, ele cochilou, ainda segurando Hermione, fielmente cumprindo seu papel de amigo dela e de Harry.  
  
******  
  
Harry sentou no Salão Principal na mesa da Grifinória vazia, esperando o início do café-da-manhã. Ele ficou voando a maior parte da noite, torcendo que o ar frio de alguma forma deixasse suas emoções dormentes. Não funcionou. Ele se sentia tão triste quanto na hora que saíra da sala de Hermione.  
  
O que fez por ele, foi conseguir concentra-lo em alguma maneira de reconquista-la. Ele passou o tempo todo pensando o que poderia dizer ou fazer para que ela entendesse que ele ainda a amava, apesar do que fizera. A melhor idéia que teve foi pedir que ela o perdoasse e não parar de pedir até que ela cedesse ou o amaldiçoasse de morte. A outra parte de seu plano era mostrar a ela o quanto a amava. Ele tinha esperança que isso eventualmente quebrasse a raiva e desconfiança dela.  
  
Os alunos começaram a encher o salão Principal, mas Harry continuava sentado, pensando profundamente. Ninguém veio falar com ele. Todos pareciam sentir que ele queria ficar sozinho. Ficou grato por isso, porque não sentia vontade de falar com ninguém naquele momento. Ele queria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos e seu café.  
  
A cadeira em sua frente foi arrastada e ele levantou os olhos. Era Rony. Ele estava com olheiras e enquanto sentava, esfregava a parte de trás do pescoço.  
  
"Você está aqui." Rony disse. "Não tinha certeza de onde te encontraria ." Ele bocejou, se espreguiçando.  
  
A princípio, Harry não disse nada. Apenas olhou para o prato com ovos mexidos à sua frente. Rony fez seu prato, o barulho das colheres batendo no prato, aumentado pelo silêncio deles.  
  
Harry respirou fundo e olhou para Rony. "Como está Hermione?"  
  
Rony largou o garfo no prato e se inclinou para frente. "Não vou mentir pra você. Ela estava em pedaços ontem."  
  
"Ela parou de chorar?"  
  
Rony respirou fundo. "Sim, ela parou depois de um tempo. Tive que abraça-la pra ela se acalmar. Ela dormiu em cima de mim. Eu saí de lá há mais ou menos meia hora." Ele olhou para Harry com um olhar de tristeza antes de continuar. "Ela parecia bastante calma quando saí. Quase como se estivesse tentando bloquear o quanto estava triste."  
  
Harry franziu a testa ao saber disso. Ele estava feliz que ela estava bem, mas estava preocupado que ela entrasse no que ele chamava "modo robô". Ela freqüentemente fazia isso para encobrir seus sentimentos de medo, raiva ou ansiedade. Ela evita a qualquer custo que as pessoas a vissem com um controle menor que cem por cento. Esse comportamento geralmente era manifestado com uma dose extra de esforço para se vestir e atuar como a estudante exemplar. Harry podia apostar que ela compensaria a tristeza que estava sentindo se jogando no trabalho com gosto.  
  
"Oi, Rony. Oi, Harry. Que caras são essas?"Era Gina. Harry levantou os olhos para vê-la sentar junto a Rony. Ele olhou de novo.  
  
Ele quase não acreditava que essa jovem sentada a sua frente era a pequena Gina Weasley. Ela parecia muito mais velha e bonita do que ele se lembrava. Aparentemente, ela tinha crescido bastante no verão. Bochechas mais definidas e uma pele de cor bem branca substituíram seu rosto redondo e sardento. Seus braços estavam mais graciosos e mais longos. Com certeza ela estava com uma postura mais adulta. Ela sorriu timidamente para ele enquanto ele a olhava. Percebendo que tinha olhado por tempo demais, deu um sorriso fraco e desviou os olhos para sua comida.  
  
Nos últimos dois anos, Harry começara a ver Gina como a irmã que nunca tivera. Sua doce timidez e admiração naturalmente a faziam mais querida. Ela ficou visivelmente triste com a noticia que ele e Hermione estavam namorando. Harry já desconfiava que Gina gostava dele antes dessa notícia. Por um tempo, ela o ignorou, fingindo que ele não existia e o evitando como um leproso. Depois que ela aparentemente superou sua decepção, ficou mais confortável perto dele, tratando-o muito mais como um de seus irmãos. Ela ainda era muito tímida como foi desde que a conhecera, mas ela saía de sua casca quando estava com ele, Hermione e sua família. Harry valorizava bastante sua amizade com Gina. Ele sentia um orgulho fraternal ao vê-la crescer e se transformar numa linda mulher que ele sabia que ela seria.  
  
"Qual o problema, Harry? Parece que alguém morreu." Gina perguntou, fazendo- o lembrar de Hermione.  
  
Harry continuou a olhar para seu prato, evitando seus olhos. Ele não queria que ela visse o quanto estava triste.  
  
"Bem, alguém vai me dizer o que há?" Gina falou impaciente, depois de não receber nenhuma resposta de Harry nem Rony.  
  
Harry levantou os olhos e trocou um rápido olhar com Rony, dizendo que ele podia cuidar disso. Ele também podia espalhar a noticia sobre ele e Hermione. Não seria fácil esconder e ele teria que encarar a realidade alguma hora.  
  
"Hermione e eu terminamos." Harry disse, sua mandíbula trabalhando muito pra controlar suas emoções.  
  
"Sem essa!" Gina sussurrou alto, derrubando o garfo.  
  
"É verdade, Gina." Rony disse honestamente, se inclinando e pegando o garfo. Ele pegou um que estava perto dele e entregou a ela.  
  
Gina olhou de Rony para Harry, quase como se esperasse que um deles dissesse que era brincadeira. A expressão dela mudou de choque, para descrença, para preocupação em menos de um minuto. Os olhos dela estavam muito sérios enquanto ela falava.  
  
"Eu lamento, Harry. Espero que possam superar isso." ela disse gentil. "Tenho certeza que o que quer que tenha acontecido vai passar, apenas dê um tempo. Nunca vi duas pessoas que se amassam tanto quanto vocês - vocês estão destinados a ficar juntos."  
  
"Espero que esteja certa, Ginn" Harry disse, com a voz baixa. Ele se perguntou se ela ainda estaria falando com ele se soubesse porque eles terminaram.  
  
Nesse instante, o bater de asas anunciou a chegada do correio coruja. Sem esperar nenhuma carta, Harry nem levantou os olhos. Edwiges pousou na frente dele no mesmo instante que Rony foi bombardeado por Pichi. Rony parecia tão surpreso quanto Harry enquanto desatava a carta de Pichi. Harry começou a desamarrar sua carta de Edwiges, imaginando de quem seria.  
  
"O que é?" Gina perguntou, se inclinando numa tentativa de ler a carta de Rony. Rony puxou para longe dela, seu rosto muito vermelho enquanto ele sorria. "Não é de sua conta, Gina! É um presente surpresa de Fred e Jorge. Eu tenho os melhores irmãos!" O sorriso dele ia de orelha a orelha. Ele deu uma olhada para a mesa de Lufa-lufa, antes de guardar cuidadosamente o pedaço de pergaminho.  
  
"Qual é!" choramingou Gina, "Diga! O que eles deram?"  
  
"Não posso dizer a ninguém, nem a Harry." Rony disse ainda sorrindo largamente. Gina estava zangada. Harry olhou para Rony imaginando o que a carta dizia. Normalmente, ele se aproveitaria dessa oportunidade para perturbar Rony e tentar tirar a informação dele, mas ele estava muito ansioso para fazer qualquer coisa além de abrir sua própria carta e lê-la.  
  
A próxima reunião da ordem de fênix será realizada amanhã às oito horas na sala de Poções. Não se atrase, estaremos iniciando os novos membros, inclusive você.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry enfiou o pergaminho na mochila e disse tchau a Gina ainda irritada e saiu para Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas com Rony.  
  
*****  
  
Enquanto eles entravam na sala, Rony e Harry viram Hermione sentada sozinha na primeira fila escrevendo num pergaminho. Sua pena tremia freneticamente e ela não desviou os olhos quando eles entraram.  
  
Outros alunos da Grifinória já estavam na sala. Harry achava que estavam ansiosos para conhecer o novo professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. Eles falavam baixo, animados, olhando para porta atrás deles na expectativa.  
  
Rony hesitou ao ver Hermione sentada lá. Ele olhou para Harry como se esperasse uma indicação do que fazer. Harry foi até a mesa onde Hermione estava sentada e puxou uma cadeira. Ela olhou para ele com os lábios contraídos. Ela balançou a cabeça devagar, pedindo silenciosamente que ele não sentasse ali. Com o rosto queimando, Harry empurrou a cadeira de volta para o lugar e foi para uma mesa no fundo da sala, Rony seguindo-o.  
  
Quando o relógio bateu a hora exata em que a aula deveria começar, a porta se abriu abruptamente. A força fez com que alguns dos pergaminhos que Harry usava para fazer anotações da aula voassem. Ele se curvou, se esticando para o chão para recolhê-los e ouviu o pac pac dos sapatos andando pelo corredor em sua direção. Ele supôs que era o novo professor.  
  
Quando pegou o ultimo pedaço de pergaminho, seus olhos pousaram em uma par de botas de bico fino e salto alto que passavam. Sentando, ele pôde ver as costas da mulher que ia em direção à frente da sala. Seu queixo caiu. Olhando em sua volta, ele notou que a maioria estava tão chocada quanto ele.  
  
Ela estava vestida da cabeça aos pés em couro preto. O cano da bota ia até o meio da coxa, quase encontrando a mini-saia, deixando apenas uma pequena faixa da pele branca exposta. O top de mangas longas era justo o suficiente para mostrar cada curva de seu corpo, e essa era só a vista das costas. Ele ouviu Rony suspirar alto enquanto observava a mulher que caminhava até a frente da sala. Ele olhou para Simas sentado na mesa a sua esquerda e os olhos dele estavam praticamente saindo das órbitas.  
  
Ela virou para encarar a turma, e Harry quase gritou de choque. Era Maddie! Ele engasgou, uma onda repentina de náusea o atacou, suando frio. Ele não esperava vê-la de novo. Mas lá estava ela, bem na sua frente, como o novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Ele afundou em sua cadeira, baixando a cabeça, colocando a mão sobre a testa para cobrir os olhos.  
  
"Uau!" Harry ouviu Rony sussurrar, interrompendo seus pensamentos. "Ela é quente ou o quê?"  
  
Harry olhou para Rony impaciente. Ele tinha a mesma cara que a maioria dos homens tinham quando conheciam Maddie - como uma serpente encantada por um feiticeiro.  
  
"Rony," Harry sussurrou, "aquela é a Maddie. Não reconhece da foto do jornal trouxa?"  
  
Rony olhou rapidamente para Harry antes de voltar seu olhar para ela. Os olhos dele se arregalaram ainda mais com o reconhecimento. "Pelas barbas de Merlin! Não acredito!" ele virou na cadeira e olhou chocado para Harry. "O que você vai fazer? Você dormiu com a mais nova professora de Hogwarts!"  
  
Harry não respondeu. Estava muito distraído com os milhares de pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça. A primeira conclusão a que chegou foi que Maddie - se é que esse era seu nome verdadeiro - o enganara durante todo o verão. Claramente ela era uma bruxa. Claramente ela era mais velha do que o fez acreditar. Claramente ela não era quem fingia ser. Mas por que? Harry podia sentir a resposta desse pensamento na ponta da língua, mas ainda não sabia dizer o qual era. Ele estava bloqueado por muitas emoções fortes e conflitantes que sentia no momento.  
  
Outra onda de pânico lhe atacou quando lembrou que Hermione vira a mesma foto que Rony. Quanto tempo levaria até que ela reconhecesse Maddie e reagisse ao que viu? Ele desviou o olhar para ela. Ela era a única que não estava olhando para bruxa na frente deles. De onde Harry estava, parecia que ela estudando o pergaminho à sua frente. Ele a ouviu limpar a garganta e vagarosamente levar a mão esquerda à boca. Ele prendeu a respiração enquanto ela se virou pra encará-lo, os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas, o rosto com expressão de profundo desprezo. Harry engoliu seco. Esse devia ser o pior olhar que Hermione já lhe dera. Ele de repente sentiu uma vontade de ir até ela. Ele se conteve, entretanto. Não queria fazer uma cena que constrangesse os dois.  
  
A mulher que ele conhecera como Maddie olhava em volta da sala com os olhos estreitados. Harry não acreditava no quanto ela estava diferente - mais velha e astuta. Seus lábios e unhas estavam vermelho sangue e ela tinha um olhar malicioso e ameaçador. Seu cabelo liso na altura dos ombros não balançava quando ela virava a cabeça. Ela estava em pé de uma forma que parecia ficar mais alta - apesar de que esse aumento da altura pudesse ser por causa do salto. Tudo isso combinado com o couro preto, lembrou Harry de uma vilã malvada que vira em um quadrinho que lera quando criança. Quando ele estava pensando isso, seu olhar cruzou com o dela e ela deu seu sorriso malicioso característico.  
  
"Bem, eu esperava boas vindas calorosas, mas isso é ridículo." ela disse, olhando para os colegas de Harry. O queixo dele caiu. Seu sotaque americano sumira sem deixar rastro! Ela parecia mais uma britânica. Ele não acreditava no que ouvia. Olhou nervoso para Rony, que apenas olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados.  
  
Por algum motivo, esse detalhe que aumentava a decepção que sentira pelo verão deixou Harry à beira da razão. Reagindo por puro instinto, ele levantou, pegando seus livros e indo em direção à porta da sala. Ele precisava sair dali; não podia ficar mais nenhum segundo em sua presença. Ele só conseguia pensar em ir até a sala de Dumbledore e tentar chegar ao fundo disso.  
  
"Sente-se, Sr. Potter!" Maddie mandou. A sala toda virou para olhá-lo. Ele parou, de costas para ela.  
  
"Preciso ver o professor Dumbledore." disse, o mais equilibrado que conseguiu, o rosto contorcido de raiva. Ele olhou para frente nervoso e começou a andar de novo.  
  
"Vinte pontos da Grifinória!" ela gritou. A sala engasgou. Harry fez uma careta, mas continuou seu caminho, quase na porta. Ele fez uma anotação mental de tentar recuperar esses pontos em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
"Mais trinta pontos!" ela vociferou. "Continue, Potter, vou seguir tirando pontos até que você volte." Seus colegas de casa gemeram coletivamente, sussurrando comentários como, "Vamos logo Harry, sente logo."  
  
Ele parou, seus ombros muito tensos. Ele não podia fazer isso com seus colegas de casa. Provavelmente já os tinha colocado em déficit no Campeonato das Casas pelos seus atos. Maldita Maddie! Ele voltou a seu lugar, olhando atravessado para ela. Rony olhou para ele, balançando a cabeça devagar. Era o único que olhava para ele com simpatia. Seus colegas murmuravam entre si urgentemente, olhando curiosos para Harry. Ele percebeu, tarde demais, o quanto suas ações foram estúpidas e impulsivas. Agora todos comentariam como ele agiu. Era tudo o que ele precisava - que as pessoas especulassem por causa de seu comportamento estranho. Ele se repreendeu mentalmente. Ele deixara suas emoções controlá-lo - algo que raramente fazia.  
  
"Bem, agora que ficou estabelecido que não serei desafiada em minha sala, acho que devo me apresentar. Meu nome é Professora Monroe. Como vocês provavelmente já sabem, sou a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Peço desculpas por ter perdido o banquete de abertura ontem. Como o diretor provavelmente explicou, eu estava envolvida num caso altamente secreto no qual trabalhei durante todo o verão." Ela parou, lançando um olhar muito rápido para Harry que ninguém além dele e Rony notou. Hermione olhou por cima do ombro de novo, olhando feio para ele.  
  
"Ela não brincou quando falou dessa história de caso." sussurrou Rony, olhando de lado para Harry.  
  
"Obrigado, Rony. Isso ajuda muito." Harry sussurrou de volta irritado.  
  
"Estou aqui como um favor para o ex-professor Moody. Quando terminar o ano, pretendo retornar a minhas tarefas como Auror do Ministério da Magia." Ela olhou em volta da sala com os olhos estreitados. Ela fungou pretensiosamente.  
  
"Agora me deixe ter certeza que serei clara desde o início. Sei que a maioria dos professores aqui, à exceção de um ou dois, se gabam de não ter favoritos. Eles dizem que prejudicam o processo educacional. Bem, eu não concordo com isso. Ainda sou muito leal a minha casa de meus dias de escola. Vocês da Grifinória terão que provar que podem ser tão astutos e habilidosos quanto meus amados Sonserinos se quiserem ter sucesso em minhas aulas."  
  
"Só podia ser da Sonserina." Rony sussurrou com o canto da boca. Harry nem olhou para ele. Estava ocupado olhando as costas de Hermione, imaginando o que estava passando por sua cabeça e desejando que ela não o odiasse.  
  
"Eu vou ter certeza que todos vocês estarão preparados para o pior quando se formarem em Hogwarts no fim desse ano. Não vou tolerar bobos de mente fraca que passam a vida fugindo da própria sombra. Fui clara?" ela rosnou a última pergunta para eles.  
  
Coletivamente, os Grifinórios recuaram em suas cadeiras assentindo com a cabeça. Neville se lamentou. "Eu disse, 'Fui clara?'" ela gritou ainda mais alto.  
  
"Sim, professora!" a classe respondeu desanimada.  
  
"Vamos ter que melhorar isso." ela disse mais calma.  
  
Ela foi até detrás da mesa do professor e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho. Em pé no tablado de aula, ela fez a chamada. Nada aconteceu até que ela chegou ao nome de Hermione. Ela parou e olhou para quem respondera. Harry viu Hermione revirar desconfortável em sua cadeira antes de responder muito calmamente "Presente."  
  
"Harry Potter." ela disse devagar. Harry não levantou os olhos quando respondeu, houve uma pequena pausa na qual ele se forçou a continuar olhando para o livro fechado em sua frente. "Sabe, eu fiz minha tese final para o Centro de Excelência de Aurores sobre você, Sr. Potter." Harry podia sentir os olhares de seus colegas em sua direção. Ele continuava a olhar para seu livro resoluto, sentindo seu rosto corar e tentando não mostrar muito o quão enjoado e chateado se sentia. Maddie riu enquanto continuava a ler a lista.  
  
"Ronald Weasley?" Ela leu num tom animado. Rony praticamente caiu da cadeira antes de responder. "P-presente" ele disse.  
  
"Como vai seu irmão Carlinhos?" Maddie perguntou. Toda a sala virou-se para Rony.  
  
"Ele está bem." Rony respondeu, olhando confuso para Harry.  
  
"Hmmm... dá pra ver os traços de família. Seu irmão era um cara difícil. Eu era do primeiro ano quando ele já estava no sétimo ano, mas nunca vou esquecê-lo. Muito bonito, ele era, Carlos Weasley. Não pergunte de mim a ele, tenho certeza que ele não se lembra de mim. Ele nunca falava com a gente da Sonserina. Estou muito interessada em ver do que é capaz, Sr. Weasley."  
  
Rony olhou de novo para Harry, dessa vez perplexo. Harry pôde ouvir seu amigo engolindo fazendo barulho. Ele estava visivelmente desconfortável. Seu rosto estava vermelho, e ele se remexia em sua cadeira nervoso. Ele olhava para Maddie como se ela fosse a única pessoa na sala. Harry virou os olhos e pensou se as aulas desse ano seriam realizadas assim: com o uso de intimidação sexual e insinuações.  
  
Os olhos de Harry passearam pela sala, registrando as várias reações de seus colegas homens da Grifinória a nova professora. Seu olhar foi de Dino -cuja boca estava aberta, provavelmente maravilhado - para Simas - que estava recostado em sua cadeira, o rosto vermelho, segurando a pena bem forte - para Neville - que estava assustado que fosse apanhar ou alguém fosse zombar dele ou talvez os dois.  
  
Harry quase não prestou atenção ao resto da aula. Mesmo prestando atenção a apenas alguns pontos da aula de Maddie, ele conseguiu discernir algumas partes importantes. Ela compartilhava a filosofia de Moody de "vigilância constante" e como parte disse ela planejava o treino de defesa tanto usando magia como sem. Eles não sabiam se algum dia enfrentariam alguma coisa sem suas varinhas, e ela queria ter certeza que eles estariam completamente preparados se essa situação acontecesse. Parte do treinamento não mágico envolvia entrar em forma.  
  
"Além de Quadribol, essa escola tem uma falta de treinamento físico." ela disse. "Para aqueles que quiserem créditos extras, eu vou dar a oportunidade de ganhá-los seguindo um regime de treinamento e uma dieta simples. O treino físico envolve correr todos os dias às 5:30 da manhã em ponto. Para a dieta, a cozinha foi informada que deve fazer mais alimentos saudáveis. Os estudantes que seguirem uma ou as duas dessas recomendações receberão créditos extras, proporcionais ao nível de participação."  
  
"Alguma pergunta?" Maddie perguntou, olhando a sala, aparentemente acabando o sermão.  
  
Surpreendentemente, Hermione levantou a mão. Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar, como se estivesse cheio de moscas voando lá dentro.  
  
"Sim?"  
  
Hermione limpou a garganta. "Quando as corridas começam? Onde devemos nos encontrar?"  
  
Maddie sorriu. "Boas perguntas, Srta. Granger. Para recompensar sua atenção aos detalhes, vou devolver os pontos que nosso precipitado Harry perdeu no início da aula. Fico feliz que Dumbledore tenha feito uma boa escolha pra Monitora-chefe." A classe murmurou agradecendo, enquanto Hermione olhava para frente impassível. Harry imaginou se esse era o jeito de Mad-, não, Professora Monroe de se desculpar para Hermione pelo que acontecera com ele.  
  
"Vamos nos encontrar no Salão Principal às 5:30, a partir de amanhã. Por favor, usem roupas apropriadas para o clima. Correremos faça chuva ou faça sol."  
  
Um barulho percorreu a sala enquanto todos pegavam suas penas e pergaminhos para anotar a informação.  
  
"Se é tudo, podem ir." ela disse, indo em direção à porta, como se para abrir para eles.  
  
No instante que essas palavras saíram da boca dela, Harry pegou suas coisas e foi o primeiro a sair antes mesmo que ela chegasse à porta. Ele iria direto para a sala de Dumbledore. Enquanto andava apressado pelo corredor, Harry pensou ter ouvido passos ecoando atrás dele, mas não olhou. Ele não queria que nada diminuísse seu avanço no que ele queria fazer há muito tempo.  
  
Ele chegou à gárgula na frente da sala de Dumbledore e descobriu que não sabia a senha para entrar. No ano anterior, o tema das senhas fora times de Quadribol, mas ele não tinha idéia de qual era o tema desse ano. Ele colocou a mão direita distraidamente sobre a gárgula enquanto coçava a cabeça com a esquerda.  
  
O anel invisível em sua mão direita fez cócegas em seu dedo. Ele olhou e viu que o anel tinha aparecido. Ele também notou que a gárgula que ele ainda tocava com a mão tinha ganhado vida e ia dar passagem a ele. Talvez tivesse instruções de deixar qualquer membro da Ordem que usasse o anel entrar na sala de Dumbledore.  
  
Fazendo uma nota mental de perguntar a Dumbledore sobre outras utilidades do anel, Harry passou pela gárgula e subiu as escadas para a sala do diretor.  
  
******  
  
Rony levantou ao final da aula e passou pela professora Monroe que estava mantendo a porta aberta. Ela piscou pra ele enquanto ele passava, o que o fez sentir-se desconfortável. Ele se encostou à parede do outro lado da sala, esperando Hermione.  
  
Ela foi quase a última a sair da sala. O rosto dela estava contorcido de concentração e ela passou por ele sem nem olhar para trás. Rony foi atrás dela, dando passadas largas e tentando chamar sua atenção. Ela finalmente olhou para ele, surpresa, aparentemente sem ter notado sua presença antes.  
  
"Oi, Rony." ela disse, ainda andando apressada pelo corredor. Ela não olhou para ele.  
  
"Como você está?" Rony perguntou, tentando fazê-la olhar para ele enquanto eles iam para a aula de feitiços.  
  
"Bem." ela disse quase rebelde.  
  
"Você não me parecesse bem."  
  
Hermione parou de repente. Rony continuou a caminhar por um instante e teve que retornar alguns passos para voltar para o lado dela. Ela o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para um pequeno canto na lateral do corredor, ela de costas para parede.  
  
"Certo, eu não estou bem. Mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, então pra que conversar sobre esse assunto?" ela sussurrou pra ele. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos.  
  
"Não me diga que não notou quem estava na frente da sala." Rony sussurrou.  
  
Hermione baixou a cabeça, sua respiração ficando mais audível. Seus ombros começaram a balançar. Quando ela olhou para ele de novo, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas e ela mordia o lábio inferior.  
  
"Eu não agüento isso, Rony." ela falou. Largou sua mochila e jogou os braços ao seu redor, afundando a cabeça em seu ombro, chorando. Ele respondeu ao abraço, tirando o cabelo dela de seu rosto e torcendo que ela conseguisse se acalmar a tempo da aula de feitiços.  
  
Neste instante, ele ouviu o som de alguém limpando a garganta. Ele largou Hermione e virou para ver Megan ali, as mãos segurando nervosamente a mochila.  
  
"Meg!" ele disse surpreso. Ele sentiu seu corpo reagir ao choque de vê-la ali.  
  
"Oi, Rony. Queria saber se a gente pode ter uma conversa." Megan falou, encarando-o com um olhar estranho. Rony se afastou e revelou que ele estava abraçando Hermione. Megan corou visivelmente. "Ah, meu Deus. Não tinha percebido que você estava com... deixa pra lá. talvez mais tarde, Rony." Ela virou e começou a andar.  
  
Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione se apressou para parar Megan.  
  
"Por favor não fique com a idéia errada, Megan. Ele só estava me consolando. Só isso. Ele só está sendo um bom amigo, de verdade."  
  
Enquanto Hermione explicava isso, Rony notou a expressão de Megan mudar de constrangimento para simpatia. O rosto cheio de lágrimas falava muito. Isso o deixou aliviado. Ele ficou com raiva de Megan no banquete de abertura, mas a raiva passou ao ver o que Harry e Hermione estavam enfrentando. Ele desejava que pudesse falar com ela e consertar as coisas. Talvez ele fosse realizar seu desejo agora.  
  
"Lamento, Hermione. Ouvi sobre você e Harry. Vocês eram o casal perfeito. Espero que consigam superar, o que quer que tenha sido." Megan disse gentil. Ela olhou para Rony. "Podemos conversar?"  
  
"Claro." Rony disse um pouco nervoso. "Você vai ficar bem?" ele perguntou a Hermione. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Ele arrumou a mochila no ombro e seguiu Megan pelo corredor.  
  
******  
  
"Você tem certeza que a segurança vai ser boa o suficiente pra evitar qualquer problema?" Uma voz grossa, mas de certa forma familiar perguntou.  
  
"Nada a se preocupar, Alastor. Vamos tomar as precauções necessárias para evitar qualquer interrupção indesejada." a voz de Dumbledore respondeu.  
  
Harry alcançou o topo da escada e estava encarando a porta da sala do diretor. Ele parou um momento para arrumar os pensamentos antes de bater, e se achou ouvindo uma conversa entre Dumbledore e um bruxo que Harry achou que tinha a voz parecida com a do Professor Moody.  
  
Ele bateu na porta, e ela abriu imediatamente revelando que Harry estivera correto em no que supôs. Moody Olho-torto estava sentado numa cadeira em frente à mesa de Dumbeldore. Os dois sorriram e se levantaram quando Harry entrou na sala.  
  
"Como vai você, Potter," resmungou Moody, oferecendo a mão e apertando a de Harry com força.  
  
"Estou bem, Professor," Harry respondeu. Ele não sabia porque, mas ainda pensava em Moody como professor, mesmo não ter sido ele o verdadeiro professor durante o quarto ano. A última vez que ele vira Moody foi na reunião da Ordem de Fênix a qual Harry comparecera no verão anterior.  
  
"Ahhh, Harry. Como você vai? Achava que talvez fosse te ver hoje." professor Dumbledore disse gentil, apontando para que ele sentasse na outra cadeira em frente a sua mesa.  
  
Harry sentou-se, e o professor Moody fez o mesmo. Tanto Dumbledore como Moody olharam para ele na expectativa, então ele começou.  
  
"Peço desculpas pela interrupção, Professor, mas tinha que vir falar sobre a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas." ele começou. Ele olhou entre Moddy e Dumbledore pra ver suas reações antes de continuar. Os dois ouviam atentamente, com expressões neutras. Harry continuou.  
  
"Sei que isso vai parecer loucura, mas -"  
  
"Mas ela é a mesma pessoa com quem você trabalhou durante o verão?" Moody falou.  
  
"Sim, exato. Como você sabia?" Harry disse espantado.  
  
Dumbledore inspirou profundamente antes de começar.  
  
"Lamentamos, Harry. Acabamos de descobrir, senão, teríamos lhe dito."  
  
"Dito o que?" Harry perguntou, pensando que ele provavelmente podia adivinhar o que eles iam dizer. Uma teoria estranha estava se formando em sua cabeça desde o instante que Maddie entrara pela porta da sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.  
  
"Que Professora Monroe foi a auror designada para cuidar de você durante o verão." Moody respondeu por Dumbledore.  
  
Harry apenas o encarou, tentando descobrir o que dizer agora. Ele podia sentir a raiva subindo pela garganta, mas estava lutando para manter uma expressão calma para esses dois homens que respeitava muito.  
  
"Acabamos de saber disso, Harry. Como já disse, teríamos dito antes se soubéssemos." Dumbledore disse reconfortante. Harry imaginou se a raiva estava começando a aparecer em seu rosto. Ele respirou fundo e fez um esforço consciente para relaxar os músculos faciais enquanto Dumbledore continuou.  
  
"Quando a Professora Monroe chegou ontem à noite, ela informou que proteger você fora seu trabalho durante o verão. Antes disso, nem sabíamos qual auror tinha sido designado para esse trabalho. Entenda, nenhum membro da Ordem é um auror ativo, então não temos acesso a seus casos mais secretos."  
  
"Mas por que designaram um auror para me proteger? Eles nunca fizeram isso antes, ao menos que eu saiba. Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?" Harry perguntou, sua mente fazendo várias especulações.  
  
"A única coisa que a professora Monroe dividiu conosco foi que o Ministério acreditava na possibilidade de Voldemort tentar te seqüestrar durante o verão." Dumbledore disse, sua voz carregando uma ponta de aborrecimento.  
  
"Sim, mas vamos tirar mais informações dela mais tarde." Moody falou. "Garanto isso nem que eu mesmo tenha que interrogá-la. Ela sabe que sua lealdade a nós é mais profunda do que um juramento ao Ministério."  
  
Harry olhou de Dumbledore para Moody, pensando como diria o que queria dizer agora. Ele decidiu rapidamente que contar tudo o que ocorrera na noite anterior não só seria constrangedor, como também não serviria para nada. Ele só precisava dizer o quanto estava embaraçado com essa coisa toda e deixar assim. Ele limpou a garganta antes de continuar.  
  
"Obrigado por esclarecer isso para mim," ele disse respeitosamente. "Mas ainda me sinto estranho com toda essa situação. Fiquei amigo dela durante as férias e vai ser bem constrangedor agora ser aluno dela. Vocês me entendem?"  
  
Dumbledore e Moody trocaram um olhar que não passou despercebido por Harry. O que eles sabiam que ele não sabia? Maddie contara o que acontecera? Ele começou a suar por baixo de suas vestes, esperando que isso não fosse se transformar na experiência mais humilhante de sua vida.  
  
"Deixe-me contar um pouco sobre Maddie, garoto. Ela é um dos melhores aurores que o Ministério já viu. Na verdade, fui seu tutor durante a maioria de seu treinamento. Como a maioria os aurores talentosos, ela tende a andar na linha muito fina do que é próprio pra fazer seu trabalho. Ela pode ser corajosa, ela pode ser audaciosa, ela pode até ser falsa, mas faz seu trabalho. Não fico surpreso em saber que ela tornou-se sua amiga para se certificar que não levantasse suspeita alguma que pudesse estragar seu disfarce. Minha pergunta pra você é, está disposto a deixar isso pra trás e se convencer que ela estava apenas fazendo seu trabalho?"  
  
Moody e Dumbledore olhavam intensamente para Harry, esperando sua resposta. Harry se torcia por dentro. Harry sabia que Maddie claramente ultrapassara a linha com o que tinha feito, mas ele queria admitir isso? Harry sentiu seu rosto corar enquanto olhava para sua mochila, tentando pensar o que dizer.  
  
"Bang!" a porta da sala de Dumbledore se abriu abruptamente e Maddie entrou apressada. Todos levantaram até que ela fizesse um gesto para que sentassem.  
  
"Sei o que ele está dizendo a vocês e não é verdade. Tenho uma ótima explicação pra tudo. Permitam que eu dê minha versão da história antes de presumir qualquer coisa" ela disse, bastante agressiva.  
  
Dumbledore tirou sua varinha e a sacudiu na direção de uma cadeira encostada na parede do outro lado. A cadeira começou a andar até que parou ao lado de Harry.  
  
"É muito bom vê-la. Professora Monroe. Por favor, sente-se. Estávamos discutindo assuntos importantes com Harry Potter, quem você com certeza já conhece."  
  
Maddie foi até a cadeira e sentou-se. Ela lançou um olhar penetrante na direção de Harry antes de continuar seu discurso. Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar, enquanto sua raiva o preenchia da cabeça aos pés. Ele estava começando a odiá-la.  
  
"Como eu dizia, tenho uma ótima razão para tê-lo levado comigo para casa na outra noite. Se me deixarem explicar, poderemos esquecer tudo isso."  
  
Harry queria morrer bem ali. Ele daria qualquer coisa para não ficar mais na sala. Ele notou que Moody estava mudando os olhos nervoso, mas Dumbledore ainda tinha sua expressão serena, a cabeça repousando nas mãos.  
  
"É melhor você começar a se explicar e é melhor que seja uma boa explicação." resmungou Moody. "Estamos sabendo disso agora e se você disser que andou brincando com esse jovem, vou retirar sua licença, Maddie. Não pense que não tiraria." Moddy parecia muito zangado.  
  
Maddie se irritou com isso. "Sabe, Alastor, sempre pensei que você fosse uma das últimas pessoas a julgar a mim ou a meus métodos, mas parece que você quer ser o primeiro a assumir o pior de mim. Duvido se estaria agindo da mesma forma se fosse qualquer outro auror. Preciso lembrar que não sou mais sua aluna? Eu passei no teste, lembra?"  
  
Moody respirou fundo, preparando-se para responder, mas Dumbledore levantou a mão."Alastor, Madeline, não faz bem algum ficar discutindo assim. Pense no exemplo que estão dando ao Sr. Potter. Querem que ele pense que não nos respeitamos?"  
  
"Claro que não, Professor." Maddie se desculpou. Ela olhou para Harry e sorriu, desfazendo o sorriso ao notar que ele olhava feio pra ela.  
  
"Agora, por que não continua com sua explicação, Madeline?" Dumbledore disse, indicando que ela continuasse.  
  
Dando mais um olhar de desdém na direção de Moody, ela começou sua história. Harry ouviu, ainda muito atormentado pelo que estava acontecendo.  
  
"Meu trabalho corria bem calmo, até o ultimo dia de Harry na sorveteria. Fiz com que todos, inclusive Harry, se convencessem que eu era uma estudante americana inofensiva trabalhando durante o verão para ter dinheiro pra mais livros - um de meus disfarces favoritos, por razões que não vou mencionar aqui. Enfim, no último dia de Harry, houve uma tentativa de roubo. Sob ordens especificas de não usar magia a não ser em circunstâncias extremas, não podia fazer nada até que o Harry desarmou o suspeito." Nesse instante, ela olhou impressionada para Harry, e Moody fez o mesmo.  
  
"Junto com Harry, conseguimos dominar o suspeito até que a polícia trouxa chegou. Devo dizer que, você realmente me impressionou com como conseguiu manter a cabeça fria numa situação tão tensa, Harry." Ela parou um instante, tentando encontrar seu olhar, mas ele apenas olhava desfocado para frente, desejando estar em qualquer lugar menos naquela sala ouvindo qualquer pessoa menos ela falar.  
  
"O bom foi que conseguimos evitar um desastre. O ruim foi que trouxe muita atenção da imprensa para nós. Eles ficavam tirando fotos e tentando fazer entrevistas. Sabia que isso podia atrair a atenção de Comensais da Morte, então agi rápido. Precisava encontrar um jeito não mágico de escondê-lo, então formulei um plano. Convenci o dono da loja, Sr. Fitzwilliam, a levar a mim e Harry para celebrar. Depois eu o subornei para embebedar Harry o suficiente para que pudesse levá-lo para minha casa e vigiá-lo. Sabia que não conseguiria convencer Harry a vir comigo de livre e espontânea vontade. Ele é muito leal a sua namorada e conscientemente nunca faria nada que parecesse remotamente impróprio."  
  
"Então, você fez com que ele ficasse bêbado para levá-lo para casa com você? E depois?" Moddy falou.  
  
"Estou chegando lá, Alastor, se você for paciente." Maddie disse, irritada.  
  
"Coitado, Harry desmaiou, então eu tive que carregá-lo para fora do clube. Depois que levei para meu apartamento, pude usar magia para ter certeza que ele estava num lugar confortável. Fiquei acordada a noite toda, esperando Comensais da Morte, que por sorte, não apareceram. Quando Harry acordou no outro dia, não tive a oportunidade de explicar o que acontecera. Peço desculpas por isso, não pensei em amarrá-lo à cama para impedir que ele pulasse como fez."  
  
Harry podia ver Maddie olhando para ele pela sua visão periférica, mas continuou a olhar resoluto para frente. Ele estava pensando se a historia era verdade ou se ela tinha escondidos os detalhes da audiência. Ele esperava que fosse o primeiro, porque isso significava que ele não dormira com ela e tudo tinha sido um grande e doloroso mal entendido. Ela ainda tinha muito que explicar na opinião dele.  
  
"Lamento se interpretou mal minhas ações, Harry," Maddie lhe disse. "Eu só estava tentando te proteger e não estragar meu disfarce ao mesmo tempo. Por favor não fique magoado comigo por causa disso"  
  
O silencio preenchia a sala, enquanto Harry pensava o que devia dizer. Ele não confiava que ela dissera a verdade. Até que pudesse falar com ela a sós, ele ainda não teria certeza do que acontecera naquela noite. Para ser sincero, ele não tinha certeza nem se queria saber a verdade, e isso o entristecia.  
  
"Por que não damos um tempo para ele pensar sobre isso? Esse é um problema que vocês dois precisam resolver, Harry... Madeline.." Dumbledore disse, levantando. Todos fizeram o mesmo.  
  
"Espero que descubra que a Professora Monroe é uma ótima professora, assim como foi uma ótima protetora durante o verão, Harry." Dumbledore completou. E com isso, Harry se despediu e saiu da sala.  
  
Assim que saiu para o corredor, sentiu alguém batendo em seu ombro. Ele se virou, imaginado que professor veria. Ele ficou sério. Era Maddie, e parecia que ela queria conversar.  
  
******  
  
Megan guiou Rony pelo corredor antes de puxá-lo para uma sala vazia. Ela não agüentava mais. Tinha que lhe contar sobre seu verão. Precisava contar sobre Ernie. Havia tanto que ele não sabia.  
  
"O que foi, Meg?" ele disse de olhos bem abertos.  
  
"Quero desfazer o mal-entendido de ontem." ela respondeu, tentando olhar nos olhos dele.  
  
O olhar dele vagava pela sala. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para Megan, ele finalmente falou.  
  
"Certo." ele resmungou, remexendo-se desconfortável e olhando para o chão. Ele chutou de leve o chão com o pé esquerdo e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Ele levantou os fatais olhos azuis para ela. Ela sentiu seu coração pular. Ela ainda sentia muito por ele.  
  
"Acho que você deve saber que namorei uma pessoa durante o verão," ela começou. Ele expirou audível e ela sabia que ele estava se chateando. Ela continuou, sabendo que tinha uns dois minutos para dizer tudo antes que ele parasse de escutar.  
  
"Enfim, acho que você já sabe quem é pelo que aconteceu quando você fez aquela brincadeira ontem. Foi -"  
  
"Ernie, é eu sei." Rony terminou por ela. "Mas você está falando como se fosse passado. Você ainda está namorando ele?" Rony olhou para ela com uma intensidade flamejante.  
  
"Não, era isso que queria lhe dizer ontem. Nós terminamos no fim do verão."  
  
Rony suspirou aliviado. Ele distraidamente molhou seu lábio inferior e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela.  
  
"Não posso dizer o quanto estou aliviado. Quer dizer, eu estou muito desapontado que você namorou MacMillan durante o verão, mas fico tão feliz que não esteja mais namorando ele." o rosto dele estava muito mais relaxado.  
  
Megan continuou séria. Ela precisava contar tudo antes que ficar tão relaxada quanto ele parecia. Aquela mão no ombro dela não estava ajudando.  
  
"Rony, ouça por favor. Ainda não acabei."  
  
Rony cruzou os braços e assentiu com a cabeça, estimulando que ela continuasse.  
  
"Eu o namorei porque estava tentando esquecer você... e porque queria ver como seria namorar outra pessoa. Encaremos os fatos; a gente vem namorando e terminando desde os quinze anos, estava curiosa pra saber como seria namorar outra pessoa. Mas não deu certo porque não tinha nenhuma química. Depois de um tempo, Ernie e eu percebemos que somos melhores como amigos e terminamos amigavelmente. A razão de ter pensado que era Ernie ontem, foi porque ele vivia fazendo essa brincadeira durante o verão."  
  
"Bem, isso com certeza explica muito." Rony disse. "É só isso?"  
  
"Na verdade, não. Fiquei muito magoada e chateada que você ficou cheio de ciúmes e nervoso antes de falar comigo, Rony." Megan disse, tentando doar muito mais calma do que estava na verdade.  
  
"O que queria que fizesse?" ele replicou, seu tom mudando em um segundo. "Você devia ver como o pessoal de sua mesa estava me olhando."  
  
Megan franziu a testa com isso. Ela teve que clarear as coisas com vários de seus colegas de casa depois do Banquete de Abertura. Noticias de casais que se formavam viajavam depressa pela rede da Lufa-lufa. Pena que as noticias de rompimentos não corriam tão depressa.  
  
"Eu já cuidei que todos soubessem da verdade. Ernie fez o mesmo."  
  
"Certo, então o que isso significa para nós? Você quer voltar? Eu aceito, se você quiser." Rony disse, voltando a seu ar alegre, mais calmo. Ela estava amando Dr. Jeckyll e Sr, Hyde?  
  
"Eu não sei, Rony. Seus ciúmes causaram problemas antes do verão, se lembra?" Megan não queria relembrar isso, mas era um grande problema e ela precisava discutir antes de considerar voltar com ele.  
  
"Eu sei, Meg. Eu sei. Preciso trabalhar nisso. É só que... bem, deixa pra lá." Rony disse, seu rosto corando. Ele a encarou de novo.Ele estava dando aquele olhar de desculpas irresistível, que a fazia derreter.  
  
"Não. Eu não vou deixar pra lá. diga, Rony. O que você ia falar?" Megan sentiu seu rosto corar na esperança que ele fosse dizer aquilo - que ele a amava. Ele já dissera antes, mas ela queria ouvir de novo.  
  
"Me desculpe por ser tão ciumento. É só que gosto muito de você, Meg. Pensei em você durante todo o verão. Até pensei em te mandar uma coruja, mas lembrei que você me pediu pra não mandar. Mantive minha palavra, mas foi um longo verão sem você." O rosto dele estava sombrio; seus olhos meio desfocados. Megan sentiu seu coração descer para os pés. Ela não sabia que seu simples pedido o causara tanta dor.  
  
"Oh, Rony." ela disse, colocando os braços ao redor dele. "Fico feliz que as aulas voltaram. Também senti saudades." Ele abraçou de volta, afundando o rosto no ombro dela. Ele se afastou um pouco e colocou o rosto perto do dela.  
  
"Então, o que diz, Meg?" ele murmurou. "Quer tentar de novo?"  
  
Todos os pensamentos racionais deixaram a mente de Megan e ela se perdeu na sensação de estar tão perto de Rony. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma doce que associava a ele. A sensação familiar de agitação em seu estômago tomou o controle enquanto ela respondia levando seus lábios aos dele.  
  
A mochila dele caiu de seu ombro enquanto ele respondia ao beijo, movendo suas mão para repousar no quadril dela. Ele se afastou gentil. "Então, acho que isso é um sim." ele sussurrou, correndo seu indicador pelos lábios dela.  
  
Suas mente e coração exaltados, Megan assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. Ela queria dançar de alegria. Ela tinha Rony de novo!  
  
"Ótimo! Agora vamos para aula. Nós dois vamos pegar detenção se não nos apressarmos. Ah, eu já disse que amei seu cabelo assim?" Rony disse enquanto eles saiam da sala vazia de mãos dadas.  
  
****  
  
"O que você quer?" Harry perguntou, tentando não soar tão irritado quanto estava.  
  
"Precisamos conversar." Maddie disse, de braços cruzados. Ele sabia que ela estava tentando parecer intimidadora pela postura bem ereta que ela tomou.  
  
"Não tenho nada a lhe dizer, Professora." Harry respondeu, começando a ir embora. Isso não era completamente verdade. Ele tinha muito a lhe dizer, mas não se sentia com a liberdade de dizer agora que ela era Professora. Ele provavelmente seria expulso se dissesse o que realmente queria dizer.  
  
Maddie deu a volta e ficou na frente dele. "Harry Potter, você vai falar comigo sobre isso. Não fique com raiva por uma coisa que fiz para proteger você."  
  
Harry riu pelo nariz. Essa era boa. Ela claramente não compreendia completamente o que fizera a ele. Parte dele queria continuar andando, mas parte dele também queria ter certeza que ela não estava mentindo instantes atrás. Ele precisava saber a verdade. Ele não tinha escolha a não ser ceder e escutá-la.  
  
Harry olhou para seus sapatos, depois para ela. Ela sorriu, corretamente interpretando o silencio dele como aquiescência.  
  
"Primeiro, eu não vou pedir desculpas por minhas ações. Como disse antes, fiz o que devia pra protegê-lo."  
  
Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas ela levantou a mão. Ele fechou a boca e expirou impaciente.  
  
"Agora me escute. Eu realmente gostei de te conhecer esse verão. Gostaria que pudéssemos continuar amigos, apesar de ser agora sua professora. Eu realmente gosto de você Harry. Por favor não fique zangado por não ter dito a verdade. Eu não podia. Teria ido contra ordens explicitas e talvez colocasse a missão em risco."  
  
"Sim, mas..." Harry começou, mas de novo, ela não deixou que ele falasse. Isso estava ficando frustrante.  
  
"E mais uma coisa. Sobre a noite do clube. Eu estava falando a verdade. Levei você de volta pra meu quarto e te coloquei na cama. Fiquei com o sofá. Eu nunca me aproveitaria de você! Primeiro- eu nunca dormiria com ninguém de meu trabalho, segundo - você é novo demais para mim, e terceiro - sabia que você estava com outra pessoa. Eu poderia dar outras razões, mas acho que você já me entendeu."  
  
Ela olhou para ele bem séria. Apesar de não se parecer nada com ela, Harry se lembrou de McGonagall.  
  
"Não tenho certeza se acredito em você. O jeito que agiu e o que você disse - falou de minha primeira vez e sobre escapadas- só faltou dizer que dormimos juntos."  
  
Maddie olhou para ele com um sorriso condescendente. "Estava falando da primeira vez que tomou um porre, seu bobo. As escapadas foram suas aventuras no jogo da bebida naquela noite." Ela riu antes de continuar. "Acredite em mim, Harry. Se tivéssemos dormido juntos, você se lembraria. Acredite."  
  
Harry virou os olhos por causa do comentário. "Se o que diz é verdade - e ainda não tenho certeza se confio em você o suficiente para acreditar - então como explica o fato que acordei em sua cama sem nada?"  
  
"Você se ensopou de cerveja quando caiu no clube. Eu te levei para casa e dei as costas enquanto usava um simples feitiço Devesitas em você." Ela parou e Harry franziu a testa. Ele nunca ouvira falar desse feitiço. Maddie sorriu.  
  
"É um feitiço bastante útil quando se está... bem, deixa pra lá. Tenho certeza que alguém vai te ensinar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Voltando à história, eu te levitei para cama- ainda de costas. Sabia que se lavasse suas roupas, você suspeitaria de algo, então deixei-as do jeito que estavam."  
  
Harry podia sentir o alivio vagarosamente entrar em sua consciência. Ele tinha uma última pergunta antes de se permitir acreditar nela. Ele estava quase constrangido demais para perguntar, mas precisava saber.  
  
"E os arranhões em minhas costas?" ele perguntou, quase desejando que não o tivesse feito quando ela começou a gargalhar.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" ela disse cobrindo a boca. "Você realmente pensou... isso é tão engraçado!" ela estava quase gritando. Ela estava rindo às custas dele e ele um dia já a considerara uma amiga. Que piada.  
  
Quando ela finalmente recobrou o fôlego, respondeu. "Você ganhou os arranhões quando te arrastei para fora do clube." ela engoliu com dificuldades, ainda se divertindo. "Não podia usar magia para te tirar de lá, então tive que usar força bruta. Não sei se já tentou arrastar uma pessoa inconsciente, mas não é uma tarefa fácil"  
  
Essa era a última informação que precisava. Harry de repente sentiu o alívio correr por todo seu corpo. Ele não tinha dormido com ela! Ele não tinha traído Hermione! Ele mal podia esperar para encontrá-la e contar tudo.  
  
"Harry?" Maddie perguntou, trazendo-o de volta para realidade.  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Você acredita em mim agora? Acredita que não dormimos juntos?"  
  
"Sim, acho que acredito em você agora."  
  
"Bom. Então não há razão para ficar com raiva de mim agora, não é? Podemos voltar a ser amigos agora, certo?"  
  
Ela não podia estar mais errada. Ela achava que apenas por esclarecer o que ocorrera, ela deixaria tudo bem? Ainda havia mais.  
  
"Eu era amigo de uma jovem chamada Maddie Smith, não você." Harry disse irritado. "Eu não sei quem você é." Ele cruzou os braços.  
  
Maddie olhou para ele como se tivesse acabado de tomar um tapa. Apesar disso, ele continuou. Ele tinha que dizer exatamente o que pensava dela; não conseguia se conter.  
  
"A pessoa que conheci não teria que fazer tudo isso para me convencer que eu não dormira com ela - o jeito que você agiu naquela manhã, Maddie! Você sabia o que estava fazendo, você podia explicar o que ocorrera, mas não o fez - e não diga que era parte de seu disfarce. Você podia ter inventado outra coisa. Podia ter me dito a verdade - que eu tinha desmaiado e que tomou conta de mim."  
  
"Bem, você mereceu." Ela respondeu, equiparando a ira dele. "Você, mais que ninguém, devia ser mais cauteloso que ninguém, onde quer que vá. Você não devia se embebedar daquele jeito. Aposto que você nunca mais cometerá esse erro."  
  
"Você está certa, não vou, porque nunca mais vou confiar em você de novo. Você sabe o que me fez? O que fez pra meu relacionamento com Hermione? Você parou para pensar sobre isso?"  
  
Maddie apertou os olhos e falou devagar. Harry podia ouvir a sede de vingança em sua voz. "Eu fiz um favor a ela. Você nunca mais vai chegar tão perto de se perder."  
  
"Ela pensa que a traí! Eu passei uma das piores noites da minha vida por causa de seu joguinho! O coração de Hermione está partido. Meu coração está partido. Isso também era parte de sua missão?" Ele estava quase gritando agora. Sua cabeça latejava e ele podia literalmente ver vermelho.  
  
"Não acredito que você foi idiota o suficiente para contá-la!" Maddie gritou em resposta. "O que você é, um tipo de cachorrinho apaixonado?"  
  
"Acho que deve ser muito difícil para alguém como você entender como funciona o amor verdadeiro." Harry disse, abaixando a voz. Toda a dor que sentira na noite anterior estava voltando agora e diluindo a raiva que sentia. Seu coração doía e ele queria ir até Hermione e dizer o que acontecera.  
  
"O que quer dizer com isso?" Maddie respondeu, as mãos na cintura. Ela claramente se ofendeu com o ultimo comentário.  
  
Harry olhou para baixo enquanto respondia. Ele queria que essa conversa acabasse. Não ia levar a nada e ele ia dizer coisas que talvez se arrependesse depois. Na verdade, ele provavelmente já tinha dito.  
  
"Nada. Esqueça. Eu não te conheço mesmo, então não posso dizer nada."  
  
Maddie ainda estava furiosa. A bota esquerda estava batendo freneticamente no chão de pedra do corredor, e os lábios dela pareciam que tinham acabado de tocar um limão muito azedo.  
  
"Toda essa coisa de 'não te conheço' é besteira. Você me conhece. Passamos um verão inteiro trabalhando juntos."  
  
"Até onde sei, professora, a última vez que vi Maddie foi no clube, na noite anterior a minha partida para Hogwarts. Tchau, professora." E com isso ele foi embora, sentindo os olhos dela fulminando suas costas.  
  
Ele nunca a chamaria de novo pelo primeiro nome.  
  
****  
  
Maddie ficou em pé olhando Harry partir. Ela mordeu o lábio. Às vezes ela realmente odiava seu trabalho e o que ele a levava a fazer. Às vezes ela se odiava ainda mais. Virando-se, ela encontrou Alastor logo atrás dela. Ela fingiu que soube que ele estava ali o tempo todo. Nunca os deixe saber que te surpreenderam. Sempre pareça fria e composta não importando o que está sentindo - Regra Maddie Monroe número quatro.  
  
"Oi, Alastor." ela falou. "Que encontro, hein?"  
  
Ele franzia o cenho. "É. Queria que você tivesse se comportado, Maddie. Você realmente maltratou esse garoto."  
  
"Ele vai sobreviver." ela disse tensa. "Além disso, acho que mostrei boa contenção. Poderia ter feito a manobra padrão da Auror Monroe e ele estaria bem pior - e eu ainda estaria dentro dos limites legais. Ele já é maior."  
  
Moody balançou a cabeça. "Se você está falando daquele Pó Confundus que você inventou, talvez não funcionasse nele. Estamos falando do garoto que resistiu à maldição Império de Voldemort. Ele não é um bruxo comum."  
  
Maddie sorriu para Moody. Ele era terrível em poções e química mágica. Ele ainda não entendia muito sua invenção e como funcionava.  
  
"Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer a você? Não usa Império. Emprega uma combinação de um feitiço de memória e um feitiço confundus muito forte. Quando usei no passado, até mesmo os bruxos de mentes mais fortes se convenceram que fizeram o que sugeri. Eles se lembravam exatamente do que plantei em suas mentes, com cada detalhe. Me tirou de várias confusões, meu querido Pó Confundus. Apenas um pequeno espirro no rosto e eles acreditam no que quer você diga. Você não acredita que realmente dormi com todos aqueles homens que capturei, não é?"  
  
Moody se remexeu desconfortável. Ela podia dizer que ele não tinha certeza se acreditava nela. Bom. Sempre os mantenha na dúvida.  
  
"Só espero que tenha o juízo de não trazer nada daquela coisa para Hogwarts." Moody resmungou, em seu tom de advertência.  
  
Ela não respondeu. Recusava-se a mentir a qualquer um que respeitasse tanto quanto Moody. Claro, ela ocultava a verdade; mas dizer uma mentira não era para ela.  
  
Seu silêncio era sua resposta.  
  
"Bem, tenho que ir." ele disse desconfortável. Ela deu passagem para ele. Pelo jeito que ele estava andando, sua perna estava incomodando-o mais que o normal. Talvez ela pedisse que Madame Pomfrey fizesse algo para ele e mandasse para seu quarto na ala de hóspedes.  
  
Maddie foi na direção inversa de Moody, parou por um momento, olhando para trás dela, para algo branco que entrou e saiu rapidamente na sua visão periférica, por menos que um milisegundo. Ela imaginara isso? Já ia investigar quando lembrou que ainda precisava se acostumar aos sons e visões de Hogwarts. Continuou seu caminho, pensando que esse seria um ano bem interessante.  
  
Enquanto seus passos morriam, Draco Malfoy suspirou aliviado, um olhar de determinação em seu rosto. Graças à nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, ele agora tinha um plano que poderia usar em último caso.  
  
*****  
  
Harry chegou muito atrasado à aula de feitiço, o Professor Flitwick olhando para ele como se já esperasse. Ele imaginou se Dumbledore o avisara que Harry chegaria tarde.  
  
Ele foi até a mesa vazia mais próxima e sentou. Enquanto tirava seu livro, "O Guia Definitivo para os Feitiços Mais Avançados", ele procurou por Hermione na sala. Ela estava sentada na mesa mais próxima de Flitwick, concentranda em cada palavra que ele dizia. Parecia que ela não notara sua chegada. Harry passou o resto da aula olhando para ela e contando os minutos para o fim da aula.  
  
Quando a aula finalmente acabou, ele enfiou os livros na mochila e correu para ela. Ela estava ocupada guardando seus pergaminhos, livros e penas e não olhou para ele quando falou.  
  
"Está tudo bem? Você se atrasou para aula."  
  
Ele colocou a mão na dela e ela parou o que estava fazendo. Ela olhou para ele, encontrando seu olhar, o estômago dele de repente tremeu desconfortável.  
  
"Tenho algo muito importante pra te dizer e não pode esperar." ele disse com urgência.  
  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça, terminou de guardar seu material e o seguiu para fora da sala.  
  
****  
  
Assim que saíram da sala de feitiços, Harry segurou a mão dela. Ela não resistiu, mas queria. Ainda se sentia muito traída e magoada com o que ele tinha feito. Mas ela sabia que ele tinha algo importante a dizer e não queria perder tempo discutindo se ele podia ou não segurar a mão dela.  
  
Harry parou de repente, com a expressão muito intensa. Ele a puxou para um canto corredor que estava cheio de alunos passando para o almoço.  
  
"O que é, Harry?" ela perguntou, começando a ficar preocupada e irritada.  
  
"Pensei que eu pudesse esperar até quando estivéssemos sozinhos, mas não consigo. Preciso te dizer agora, antes que eu exploda. Eu não dormi com Maddie." ele disse, com os olhos arregalados. Ele lambeu os lábios, nervoso.  
  
Hermione sentiu a respiração presa na garganta. Seu queixo caiu e ela sentiu lágrimas coando em seus olhos. Ela desejava desesperadamente que ele estivesse dizendo a verdade.  
  
Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos verdes brilhando de ansiedade. Ela olhou profundamente neles, sabendo que lá poderia encontrar o que queria saber. Ele não estava mentindo. Ela começou a chorar histericamente.  
  
Quando ela se deu conta, ele tinha colocado os braços dele a seu redor e a puxado para si. Ela soluçou contra o peito dele por um tempo, sem se importar com mais nada a não ser o que ele acabara de dizer. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e ela teve a impressão de ter sentido-o temer uma ou duas vezes.  
  
O contato entre eles combinado com seu choro, estavam deixando-a quente. Ela olhou para ele, lágrimas ainda escorrendo livremente por sua faces. Ele sorria para ela, com amor em seus olhos. Ela procurou um lenço em sua mochila, e o viu segurando um na frente dela, um olhar de desculpas em seus olhos.  
  
"Lamento muito por tudo isso." ele disse.  
  
Hermione respirou fundo. Ela precisava retomar algo que pelo menos parecesse autocontrole antes de poder falar. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi dar um pequeno sorriso. Ela secou os olhos e assoou o nariz. Ela começou a se sentir melhor.  
  
"Temos.. ir... lugar privado." ela se ouviu dizer. Sem outra palavra, ele tomou a mão dela nas suas e a guiou pelo corredor. Ela o seguiu; milhões de pensamentos giravam em sua mente fazendo-a sentir um pouco zonza. Ela tinha tantas perguntas que precisavam de respostas.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, ela levantou os olhos e viu que eles chegaram ao retrato da mulher gorda. Harry falou a senha e eles entraram. O salão Comunal estava quase vazio. Como sempre faziam desde que Hermione era monitora, eles foram para caminhos distintos, Harry correndo pra seu dormitório para buscar sua capa da invisibilidade e voltar para o quarto dela.  
  
Enquanto esperava pela leve batida de Harry, Hermione teve tempo para avaliar como se sentia sobre o que acontecera. Seu primeiro sentimento era de felicidade - ele não a traíra! Mas ela também estava cheia de dúvidas.  
  
A revelação que Maddie era a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas naquela manhã foi tão chocante. Ver essa mulher pela primeira vez e sabendo o que ele fizera com Harry quase deixaram Hermione num estado catatônico. Não ajudava o fato dela ser uma caricatura do desejo sexual de todo adolescente -ao menos pelo que Harry e Rony disseram depois de algumas cervejas amanteigadas uma noite.  
  
Mas não era a aparência de Maddie que levantava dúvidas em sua mente. A questão que infestava sua mente neste momento era como Harry podia ter tanta certeza que nada acontecera entre eles. Claramente ele devia ter falado com Maddie sobre o que ocorrera e ela o convenceu que eles não dormiram juntos. Claramente ele acreditava nela - seus olhos nunca mentiam. Mas como eles poderiam ter certeza? Ele podia confiar que Maddie não estava mentindo para proteger-se?  
  
Hermione suspirou, a respiração de repente presa no peito quando ela percebeu uma coisa: eles nunca teriam certeza absoluta. A única maneira de descobrir seria segurar a Professora Monroe e dar Veritaserum a ela. Já que ela não achava que teria chance de fazer isso sem ser expulsa, Hermione rapidamente tirou esse pensamento da cabeça.  
  
Começou a incomoda-la o fato de Harry ter concluído precipitadamente que dormira com Maddie. Pelo que ele tinha dito, havia provas que levavam a essa conclusão - mas essas provas seriam esquecidas se ele não abrigasse algum desejo por ela, mesmo num nível subconsciente?  
  
Hermione se assustou ao ouvir Harry batendo à porta. Ela foi até lá e a abriu, sabendo que ele estava passando por ela. Ela fechou a porta e ele tirou a capa, o rosto dele brilhando com o sorriso que sempre a deixava com vontade de beijá-lo.  
  
"Trouxe um lanche pra enganar o estômago até que possamos ir almoçar." ele disse animado, segurando pedaços de bolo de caldeirão.  
  
"Boa idéia." ela disse distraída. Ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Harry acordando na cama de outra pessoa - mesmo que ele não tivesse dormido com ela.  
  
Harry deve ter notado o quanto ela estava distraída, porque colocou o bolo na mesa dela e segurou sua mão, a puxando pra sentar na cama. Ele virou para ela e a olhou em seus olhos.  
  
"Antes de começarmos, tem uma coisa muito importante que preciso lhe dizer." Ele estava bastante sério, como se tivesse preparado o que ia dizer a ela. Hermione começou a ficar nervosa, pensando o que viria agora. Ele pegou a mão dela e colocou sobre o coração dele.  
  
"Dou minha promessa que nunca, jamais, vou fazer você passar por isso de novo." Ele disse, sua voz firme, seus olhos verdes, intensos concentrados nos dela. Ele puxou a mão dela para seus lábios e beijou seus dedos.  
  
Hermione sentiu o coração bater descompassado enquanto ela balançava a cabeça em compreensão.  
  
"Agora, sei que você deve ter milhares de perguntas, então deixa eu contar tudo. Certo?" ele levantou sua mão direita para tocar a face dela. Ele parecia que ia beija-la, mas não o fez. Ele abaixou a mão e sorriu, esperando a resposta.  
  
"Acho que tudo bem." ela sussurrou, se perdendo nos olhos dele. Ela sentiu tanta saudade.  
  
Ele começou a narrar a discussão na sala de Dumbledore e a conversa seguinte com Maddie. Ela fez algumas perguntas quando elas surgiram e as respondeu prontamente. No fim, ela sentia como se ele tivesse contado cada detalhe do que ocorrera naquela noite e como ele foi enganado. Ela não questionou os fatos; ela aceitou que ele acreditava que aquilo era a verdade.  
  
"Então, você me perdoa por ter feito você passar por tudo isso?" ele perguntou, sua expressão cheia de ansiedade.  
  
"Claro que te perdôo." ela respondeu. Essa parte era fácil. Ele suspirou aliviado.  
  
"Fico tão feliz que isso tudo tenha acabado." ele disse sorrindo largamente de novo. "Me lembre de nunca mais beber enquanto viver! Acho que não sobreviveria àquilo de novo!"  
  
Hermione riu nervosa. Ela sentia um pouco do alívio transparente nos olhos de Harry, mas em algum lugar ela ainda sentia como se algo estivesse errado. Foi quando ela descobriu. Ela não sabia se ainda confiava nele. Como ela podia saber se ele não ia magoá-la novamente? Ela precisava dizer isso a ele e precisava ser agora.  
  
"Harry, também fico feliz que isso tenha acabado, mas ainda me sinto estranha com tudo isso." ela começou, tropeçando nas palavras. Harry ficou sério de repente.  
  
"Por que? O que está errado?"  
  
Hermione não sabia exatamente como dizer isso, mas ela falou do melhor jeito que pôde, "Como vou saber realmente se você não dormiu com ela?"  
  
Harry franziu a testa. "Eu sei," ele disse, "também pensei nisso. Acho que vou ter que aceitar a palavra dela. É a única coisa que posso fazer para não enlouquecer com isso." ele correu os dedos pelo cabelo, cansado.  
  
A parte de Hermione que era a melhor amiga de Harry de repente despertou e começou a sentir pena por ele. Aquela bruxa horrível o torturara tanto. Hermione decidiu naquele instante que a odiaria. Mas isso não mudava o fato de Hermione ser também namorada dele. Ela precisava seguir seu coração pelo bem dos dois.  
  
"Ela é uma pessoa horrível por ter feito isso a você." ela disse.  
  
"É. Bem, eu me enganei sobre ela, com certeza." Harry disse, encontrando os olhos dela, a preocupação estampada em seu semblante.  
  
Hermione respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Acho que vamos precisar de um tempo antes que as coisas voltem ao normal para nós."  
  
Harry pulou da cama. "O que quer dizer?"  
  
"O que quero dizer é que acho que devemos ir devagar. Precisamos reconstruir a confiança que foi prejudicada com o que aconteceu."  
  
Ela viu que ele não entendera.  
  
"Mas, Hermione, eu não dormi com ela!" ele disse enfático.  
  
"Mas achou que era capaz, não foi?"  
  
"Você sabe que eu nunca te trairia Hermione." ele disse. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade flamejante. "Eu te amo."  
  
"Eu sei que você me ama, Harry - e eu também te amo. Mas continua o fato que você estragou nossa confiança mútua ao se embebedar e acordar na cama de outra mulher. Por mais inocente que ela faça parecer, você fez uma coisa que colocou tudo em risco."  
  
Harry olhou para ela, claramente sofrendo muito. Ele abaixou a cabeça, olhando para seus pés.  
  
"Então, o que quer dizer, Hermione? O que isso significa pra gente?" ele olhou para ela de novo, encontrando os olhos dela com os seus.  
  
"Significa que precisamos ir devagar e reconstruir nossa confiança. Talvez devêssemos reconsiderar os planos para meu aniversário até que estejamos completamente recuperados disso." ela respondeu com a voz trêmula.  
  
Os olhos dele lacrimejaram, mas ele continuou a encará-la. "Isso é um castigo?"  
  
"Não. É só que antes de levar as coisas para o próximo nível, quero ter certeza que está tudo certo entre nós. Não quero apressar as coisas por causa de uma data marcada na agenda. Quero que seja certo. Quero que seja especial." Ela estava sussurrando tão suave, que teve dúvidas se ele estava escutando.  
  
Ele tomou as duas mãos dela e sentou na cama junto a ela. Dando um olhar que derreteu seu coração, ele respondeu devagar e firme. "Vai ser Hermione. E se você precisa de um tempo antes de se sentir pronta, é sua escolha e eu respeito isso. Eu não concordo, mas respeito. Saiba que estarei pronto pra fazer amor com você assim que você esteja pronta. Eu esperarei para sempre se precisar."  
  
~x~x~x~x~ 


	5. A Ordem

Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora Capítulo 5 – A Ordem 

Estava escuro e frio quando Edwiges acordou Harry na manhã seguinte. Ele precisava de um despertador para as 5 da manhã para poder se aprontar para corrida e ganhar os créditos extras de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

Na noite anterior, Hermione disse que decidiu participar do programa de corridas e que esperava que seus dois amigos fossem com ela. Rony recusou inicialmente. Ele dissera que não tinha interesse em ter notas altas em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. A sua determinação diminuiu quando Hermione compartilhou com eles sua preocupação da professora Monroe não ser justa nas notas – e talvez tentasse reprová-los em retaliação pelo o que acontecera com Harry. Isso deixou os três num silêncio pensativo, que acabou com Rony  concordando. Tanto ele como Harry concordaram em correr como experiência nas próximas semanas.

Então Harry foi até a cama de Rony e o acordou. Ele resmungou algo incoerente e rolou na cama. Harry virou os olhos. Rony nunca fora uma pessoa matinal, e ele duvidava que os últimos eventos fossem mudar isso. Harry tinha a vantagem da experiência de ter que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar na sorveteria, então acordar tão cedo não o incomodava tanto.

Eles se vestiram em silêncio, se batendo na meia escuridão. Rony fez quatro tentativas antes de conseguir amarrar o tênis direito. Ainda esfregando os olhos, eles desceram as escadas do dormitório masculino e entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória. Mais ou menos uma dezena de Grifinórios de vários anos estavam sentados esperando outros se aprontarem para que pudessem ir para o Salão Principal. Maddie devia ter se assegurado que todos alunos fossem notificados sobre a chance de credito extra, mesmo sem ter dado aula a todas as turmas.

Os companheiros de casa de Harry pareciam muito cansados e sem entusiasmo com a tarefa que tinham pela frente. Alguns os cumprimentaram quando eles entraram, mas a maioria continuou olhando para o carpete Oriental que adornava o chão do salão comunal. Harry olhou para Rony, querendo compartilhar o quanto achou essa cena engraçada. Rony deu um grande bocejo e esticou os braços acima da cabeça.

"Onde está Her-mio-ne?" Rony perguntou entre outro bocejo.

Harry sentiu algo batendo em seu ombro esquerdo, antes que pudesse responder. Ele virou-se e a viu atrás deles. Ela usava um casaco vermelho, calças pretas e tênis brancos. O cabelo dela estava preso num rabo – o que caiu muito bem. Mostrava mais a curva do pescoço dela, uma parte que Harry gostava bastante de beijar nos momentos mais apaixonados deles. Ele sorriu e se inclinou para dar um selinho nos lábios dela. Ela sorriu para ele doce, os olhos caídos dela revelando o quanto ela estava cansada.

"Bom dia," ela disse suave. "Já disse o quanto estou grata que vocês estão nessa comigo?" ela deu um sorriso exagerado.

"É, você disse algo sobre isso, mas não custa ouvir de novo," Rony brincou. Hermione riu e deu um murro no braço dele.

"Isso provavelmente vai ser bom para a gente," Harry disse, tomando a mão de Hermione na sua e tentando reunir algum entusiasmo. "Além disso, vai nos dar a chance de conversar, sem a interferência de quadribol, tarefas de monitora-chefe ou Megan."

"É, pena que ela não vai correr com a gente," Rony disse abafando outro bocejo, enquanto eles iam até o Salão Principal. "Mas você está certo, Harry. Boa chance para conversar – se pudermos falar enquanto corremos. Não sei vocês dois, mas não sou bom corredor. Sou regular, mas não muito bom. Gui e Gina  são os dois com talento para correr na família."

"Fizemos um treino cardiovascular no acampamento de verão. Mas estou com você, Rony, tem muita gente melhor que eu em corrida," disse Hermione, um pouco ansiosa.

"Cardiovas- o que?" Rony perguntou, fazendo uma careta de confusão.

"Cardiovascular," Hermione corrigiu enquanto eles continuavam andando. "Relacionado com as funções do coração e pulmões. Honestamente! Eles deviam ensinar disciplinas trouxas como Biologia aqui."

Ela olhou para Harry pra ver se ele concordava. Ele riu e virou para ver a de onde vinham os passos que se aproximavam atrás deles.

"Ei, vocês três! Esperem!" era Gina. Ela corria depressa até eles, quase tropeçando de entusiasmo.

Os três pararam e esperaram alguns segundos até que ela os alcançou. Ela estava vestida de um jeito parecido com o de Hermione, exceto que o casaco dela era verde e os tênis dela estavam velhos e usados. O cabelo dela estava seguro com um elástico. Seus olhos azuis estavam bem abertos e seu rosto estampava um amplo sorriso.

"Por que vocês três estão tão sérios? Hora de correr! E está uma linda manhã também! Vamos lá, aposto uma corrida com você até o Salão Principal, Harry!" Gina disse, sua voz muito animada.

"Talvez outra hora, Gin," Harry respondeu. "Quero economizar energias para corrida de verdade."

"E você, Hermione? Aceita? Não vou nem perguntar ao Rony, ele nunca corre comigo na Toca. E aí? Vamos mostrar aos garotos de que somos feitas!"

Harry sentiu os ombros de Hermione ficarem tensos perto dele. Ela não gostava de recusar um desafio, implícito ou não, mas ele sabia que ela provavelmente ia recusar esse. Ele estava certo.

"Não dessa vez, Gina. Onde está o resto do pessoal do sexto ano da Grifinória? Tenho certeza que um deles vai apostar com você," Hermione respondeu.

Gina embirrou. "Não consegui convencer nenhum a vir comigo. Acreditam? Quem não gostaria de correr numa manhã como essa? Fico feliz em poder ganhar crédito extra por uma coisa que sempre fiz mesmo."

"Preguiçosos," Rony resmungou. Hermione olhou para ele e depois olhou para Harry tentando conter o riso. Ele riu como quem sabia. Hermione falara com ele e Rony sobre sua preocupação com a turma de Gina. Pela pouca representação essa manhã, eles com certeza mereciam a reputação de serem uma das turmas mais relaxadas que Hogwarts já vira.

"Você está sempre tão animada durante as manhãs, Gin?" Harry perguntou, quando eles entraram no Salão Principal.

"Desde que fez catorze anos, ela acorda cedo todo o dia pra correr," Rony respondeu, "Estou dizendo, ela e Percy herdaram os genes 'estamos vivos e irritantemente cheios de energia de manhã'. Nós outros herdamos os genes 'estou miserável, mas vou tentar suportar a manhã o melhor que puder'. Isso não se mistura bem na mesa do café da manhã. Tive que bater em Percy uma vez por sugerir que eu tentasse tomar banho antes de descer pra tomar café. Que cara chato!"

"Bem, vejam isso. Por que estão todos reunidos na mesa?" Hermione perguntou. Eles tinham chegado ao Salão Principal, cheio de estudantes perto da cabeceira da mesa da Sonserina. Maddie estava sentada ali, claramente gostando de ser o centro das atenções. Ela estava rindo e conversando com alguém que Harry não pôde ver quem era.

"Claro que ela ia nos fazer ir até lá. Já começou o favoritismo," Rony falou irritado. Hermione e Harry se entreolharam. Ele estava certo. Ela disse que era a favor dos sonserinos, mas um professor sentar à mesa dos alunos era algo sem precedentes. Apesar de não ser uma refeição oficial, isso deixava bem claro a quem Maddie era leal.

"Não seja tão dura com ela, Rony," Gina disse, recebendo um olhar dele, Harry e de Hermione. "O que?" ela disse defensivamente ao ver a reação deles.

"Nada!" Rony respondeu rapidamente. "Queria saber por quanto tempo vamos correr." Gina levantou as sobrancelhas, ainda curiosa, mas deixando isso de lado.

Eles se juntaram ao grupo de estudantes. Harry agora podia ver com quem Maddie ria daquele jeito; era Malfoy. Era de se esperar que ele fosse atraído por ela como uma abelha para o mel. Harry notara a semelhança dela com Malfoy quando a conhecera no verão. Enquanto Harry observava, Maddie esticou a mão e a encostou no braço de Malfoy, rindo de algo que ele dissera. Era de se esperar que ela não fosse deixar uma coisinha como a relação professor/aluno atrapalhar seu flerte, Harry pensou irritado.

Levantando de seu lugar momentos depois, ela chamou os alunos para que se reunissem ali. "Parabéns," ela disse, falando com eles, "vocês deram o primeiro passo em direção a uma vida mais longa. Eu aplaudo especialmente aqueles que ainda vão me conhecer oficialmente na sala, mas tomaram a boa decisão de se juntar a nós. Agora, me acompanhem se puderem!" sem dizer mais nada, ela partiu.

Todos correram atrás dela, tropeçando um pouco na porta, depois se espalhando no campo. A luz começava a aparecer numa colina distante, dispersa apenas pela neblina densa que se fixara ali durante a noite. A primeira respiração de Harry do ar matinal foi fria e úmida. Ele ouviu Hermione tossir a seu lado e olhou pra ver se estava tudo bem. Ela estava olhando determinada para frente, seus olhos focalizados na nuca da professora  que estava impondo um passo muito rápido para a  primeira manhã.

Depois de alguns minutos correndo em silêncio, Rony falou. "Já viram aquilo?" ele disse, ofegando bastante. Ele levantou a mão e apontou para  frente do grupo. "Olhem quem está correndo com ela."

Harry apertou os olhos para ver o que Rony estava falando. Tinha um aluno de cada lado correndo com Maddie. Um era Gina, o que não surpreendia Harry, considerando o que Rony dissera mais cedo sobre as habilidades de corrida dela. Mas o outro aluno o surpreendeu ao mesmo tempo que o irritou. Era Malfoy.

"Ah, ótimo!" Rony disse. "Ele também sabe correr. Que inferno."

"Eu não sabia que ele se exercitava. Não esperava que a família dele valorizasse uma atividade tão Trouxa. Talvez eles não saibam disso," Hermione ponderou, a voz apertada por causa do esforço da corrida.

"Queria saber como ela está suportando aqueles dois," Harry disse, seu rosto ficando tenso ao pensar em Gina exposta a essa ameaça.

"É," Rony disse entre sua respiração ofegante, "talvez devesse falar com ela depois. Não a quero andando com essas pessoas."

Harry olhou as costas dos três que lideravam o grupo e viu Maddie dando uma cutucada com o ombro de brincadeira em Gina. Era melhor Rony dizer algo a Gina, Harry pensou, ou eu mesmo falarei.

******

Gina apertou o elástico na cabeça enquanto mantinha o passo com a professora Monroe. Ela estava muito satisfeita de poder correr numa velocidade que era confortável pra ela. A professora Monroe parecia impressionada por sua habilidade de acompanhar. Isso, aliado ao fato dela estar ganhando pontos extras numa aula que ela freqüentemente achava desafiadora, devia ter feito o dia dela. E era isso que aconteceria se Draco Malfoy não estivesse correndo com ela e a professora. No inicio, ela tentou ignorá-lo.

"Então, parece que você é boa em outras coisas além de choramingar e em ser um estorvo, Weasley," Malfoy caçoou.

Gina não respondeu. Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que podiam realmente assustá-la. A mente dela não conseguiu formular nenhuma resposta adequada e começou a ter a sensação familiar de pânico. Desde sua experiência no primeiro ano, ela freqüentemente se achava ansiosa com qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa que a lembrasse da maldade pra qual ela quase se perdeu completamente.

Lúcio Malfoy, bem conhecido como apoiador de Você-sabe-quem, foi quem colocou o diário de Tom Riddle nos livros de Gina, acionando uma reação em cadeia que quase culminou na morte dela. Apesar de Draco nunca ter feito nada contra ela pessoalmente, ele era o filho de um bruxo terrível.

"Parece que alguém está começando a cansar, não é, Gina?" a professora Monroe disse, olhando maliciosamente para Gina, depois apontando com a cabeça pra direção de Draco. Com grande esforço, Gina olhou para o bruxo que ela detestava desde que ouvira as histórias de Rony sobre ele depois de seu primeiro ano.

Ela riria junto com a professora não fosse a sensação estranha que teve quando olhou pra ele. Algo nele fez o interior dela se agitar involuntariamente. Confusa pelo fato  de Malfoy parecer estar causando essa estranha sensação nela, Gina não conseguia desvia o olhar.

O rosto normalmente pálido dele estava corado por causa do frio matinal e do exercício da corrida, o que o fazia parecer muito menos frio e insensível. O cabelo platinado, normalmente penteado para trás, parecia mais macio. A franja espalhava-se na testa, algumas mechas flutuando na corrente de ar gerada na corrida. Ao invés do sorriso sarcástico que geralmente usava, os lábios dele ficavam  abrindo e fechando enquanto ele expirava pela boca e inspirava pelo nariz, ocasionalmente molhando os lábios com a língua. E depois os olhos dele. Normalmente, estreitados e cheios de malicia, eles estavam estranhamente serenos, a cor cinza refletindo a neblina que os envolvia enquanto corriam.

"Tá olhando o que, Weasley?" Draco cortou quando a viu olhando.

Gina rapidamente desviou o olhar, sentindo o rosto corar de vergonha. ela sentiu a professora Monroe olhar pra ela também.

"Ela provavelmente não quer perder você desmaiando de exaustão, Draco," a professora respondeu por ela. "Parece que você está ficando sem ar. Talvez devesse ir para trás com os outros."

Gina agradeceu silenciosamente a Professora por salvá-la da explicação do porque estava olhando como uma estudante que ia desmaiar para o filho de um dos inimigos declarados de seu pai.

"Não se preocupe comigo, Professora. Só preciso de alguns dias antes de poder ultrapassar vocês duas," Draco respondeu, olhando ameaçador para Gina.

Ela fingiu não notar; tentava ignorá-lo. Distraída pelo castigo silencioso em sua mente, ela involuntariamente aumentou o passo.

"Acho que ela está te punindo por esse olhar feio, Draco. É melhor se desculpar, ou estarei te arrastando para a ala hospitalar daqui a pouco," a Professora disse rindo.

"Eu raramente me desculpo por minhas ações," Draco respondeu friamente, respirando com dificuldades, "e nunca desperdiçaria um pedido de desculpas numa bruxazinha amante de trouxas, pobre e ignorante que passa o tempo olhando para o Potter com o olhar estrelado cheio de admiração."

A Professora Monroe encostou em Draco e sussurrou algo pra ele, que balançou a cabeça devagar. Gina não disse nada. Ela estava cheia por uma mistura de humilhação, raiva, medo e vergonha para formular uma resposta. Estreitou os olhos, apertou os lábios e continuou a correr forte, percebendo que seu plano de ignorar Malfoy falhara.

Ela ficou aliviada quando eles subiram o morro voltando para o castelo.

****

"Me diga, Gina," a professora falou quando eles terminaram e começaram a esfriar, "Por que deixa que ele fale com você desse jeito?"

Ela colocara um braço sobre o ombro de Gina e a levara para longe dos alunos que voltavam para o castelo depois da corrida.

"Se você está se referindo ao jeito que Malfoy estava me tratando, bem, eu já estou meio acostumada, professora," Gina respondeu.

"Você nunca deve se acostumar com as pessoas te destratando," a professora falou séria, "e você deve deixar bem claro que esse tipo de comportamento é inaceitável. Nunca deixe ninguém falar com você daquele jeito. Não seja a vitima. Essa é uma das primeiras lições de defesa pessoal. Entendeu?"

Ela pega de surpresa pelo tom da professora. Parecia quase com raiva porque Gina não respondera a Malfoy pelo tratamento que ele dera a ela. Lutou para chegar uma explicação do porque ela o deixava tratar dessa forma e não conseguiu. Ela respirou fundo.

"Entendo, professora. Mas o problema é que tenho medo dele. Ele é uma má pessoa, e me assusta," Gina disse olhando para a professora.

A Professora Monroe parou de repente e virou para olhar Gina bem nos olhos, uma mão em cada ombro.

"Você precisa superar seus medos. Não deixe que eles te superem. Essa é a chave para Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas."

"Mas como?"

"Simples. Encare seus medos diretamente. É o único jeito."

"O que? Ir e discutir com ele? É isso que quer dizer?" Gina estava perplexa que um professor sugerisse isso.

"Por que não? Mostre que ele não pode te tratar desse jeito. Responda aos insultos sem descer ao nível dele. Pegue-o de surpresa agindo de um jeito que ele não esperava. Faça com que ele jogue seu jogo, não o dele. Nunca mostre medo. Nunca," a professora falou intensamente.

Gina baixou a cabeça, balançando em duvida. "Não acho que possa fazer isso. Nem sei o que diria. Ele me faz sentir com tanto medo – como se estivesse de volta à Câmara e não pudesse sair."

A professora começou a andar de novo, colocando o braço protetor ao redor de Gina e puxando-a junto. "Sei o que passou, Gina. Li tudo sobre isso. Tudo o que posso dizer, ou ensinar é que você precisa se esforçar para superar seus medos agora. Quanto mais esperar, mais difícil ficará."

Foi Gina quem parou dessa vez.

"Me diga o que fazer. Não quero mais me sentir assim. Não posso fazer isso às cegas, preciso da ajuda de alguém," Gina falou, sentido-se tremer. Não sabia se era do ar frio da manhã ou a reação de seu corpo à corrida, ou o frio interno que sentiu com a idéia de encarar seus piores medos.

"A primeira coisa que você deve fazer é identificar seus medos. Escreva-os se for necessário – só não use um diário estranho," a professora brincou. Elas riram antes de continuar.

"Depois tem que fazer um plano de como superar cada um. Eu acho que exposição ao que te dá medo uma boa forma de supera-lo. Venha me procurar se não achar um plano para algum."

Ela olhou para Gina e sorriu, "Então, por exemplo, se você quer superar seu medo de Malfoy, deve continuar correndo conosco. Responda a ele ao invés de ficar em silêncio. Ganhe dele em seu próprio jogo e faça com que ele jogue o seu. Como já disse, não desça ao nível dele, mas mostre do que você é feita."

"Não sei se consigo fazer isso. Não estou acostumada a dar respostas rápidas e jogar esses jogos. Essa não sou eu," Gina respondeu. 

"Você tem irmãos, não é?" a professora perguntou.

"Sim, seis."

"Bem, tenho certeza que com seis irmãos, você aprendeu muito sobre ser irritada e como fazê-los parar. Use isso em sua vantagem. Pense nele como um irmão irritante ao invés de um inimigo assustador."

"Hmmm. Nunca pensei desse jeito," Gina falou. "Acho que vou tentar. Obrigada, professora." Ela sorriu entusiasmada.

"Fico feliz em ajudar," a professora respondeu, sorrindo. Elas chegaram ao castelo e estavam indo para o Salão de Entrada. "Vejo você na aula." Ela acenou e foi pelo corredor a frente delas enquanto Gina subia as escadas, mentalmente listado o que ela tinha medo.

Quando Gina entrou no quarto, tinha uma sensação de poder que nunca experimentara antes. A professora Monroe acordara algo dentro dela. Ela pertencia à casa da bravura, afinal, e ia provar isso, mesmo que a matasse.

*******

"Acho que estou começando a ter outros motivos para odiá-la," Hermione disse, amargurada, pegando outra garfada de queijo cottage.

"Você não precisa seguir as restrições da dieta, Hermione. Você não precisa de tanto crédito extra assim, precisa?" Rony respondeu, enchendo seu prato com ovos mexidos.

Hermione deu seu olhar McGonagall, o que o fez se calar imediatamente. Ele olhou para Harry e deu os ombros. Harry colocou a mão sobre a boca para abafar uma risada.

"Correr tão cedo devia ser ilegal," Hermione disse bocejando. Ela largou o garfo com queijo cottage e olhou faminta para o prato de Rony.

Harry largou o Profeta Diário do qual lia o pequeno artigo sobre o novo compromisso da Auror Monroe como nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Era um artigo muito chato e não revelava nada sobre ela. Ele olhou rapidamente para a mesa da Sonserina, notando que ela estava sentada com eles de novo.

"Então não gostou da corrida?" ele se aproximou e perguntou a Hermione.

Ela bocejou de novo. "Eu acho que meu corpo não foi feito para realizar atividades físicas tão cedo."

"Bem, que pena, Hermione," uma voz provocadora veio de trás de Harry. Era Malfoy. "O sexo matinal com certeza é o melhor."

"Ugh," ela disse, seu rosto contorcendo de nojo. Harry e Rony levantaram, encarando Malfoy.

"O que você quer?" Rony disse irritado. Ele e Harry estavam em pé com os braços cruzados.

Malfoy olhou para Harry como quem se divertia e sorriu. "Olhe. Não quero ficar por aqui mais tempo que o necessário. Só vim dizer a Hermione que precisamos nos reunir hoje à noite para organizar o Torneio de Xadrez das casas. É um encontro?"

"Um encontro? Nos seus sonhos, Malfoy. Agora saia daqui," Rony disse, cutucando-o, ao que ele não se opôs. Ele foi embora, rindo.

Hermione falou para ele enquanto ele ia. "Vejo você depois do jantar amanhã à noite, Draco. Traga o horário principal das aulas, por favor." Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto Rony e Harry tomavam seus lugares.

"O que há com ele e sexo?" Hermione disse, mastigando uma maçã. "Ele parece tão preocupado com isso. Ele só pensa nisso?"

"Oi, pessoal." Era Megan. Rony sorriu para ela e abriu espaço para que se sentasse. Ele se inclinou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Por um instante eles sorriram entre si como se não houvesse mais ninguém no Salão. Depois de um minuto, Megan olhou para Hermione.

"Desculpe, Hermione. Acho que te interrompi. O que estava dizendo?"

"Estava comentando o fato de que tudo que Draco Malfoy parece pensar é sobre sexo. Tudo que sai da boca dele está relacionado a isso."

"Bem, eu li em algum lugar que um bruxo adolescente normal pensa em sexo a cada dois segundos e meio," Megan respondeu. "Acho que Draco apenas diz o que os outros pensam, só isso. Ele gosta de chocar os valores." Ela tomou um gole do suco de laraja e sorriu.

"Bem, gostaria de saber onde você leu isso porque é a primeira vez que escuto algo tão ridículo. Honestamente! Cada dois segundos e meio? Não pode estar certo," Hermione disse em seu tom de conhecedora de livros.

"Acho que foi na Maga Jovem do mês passado," Megan respondeu. "Posso pegar minha cópia se quiser ler."

"Bem, não pode estar certo. Harry? Rony? Vocês podem nos dizer a verdade, não é?" Hermione olhou de um para o outro de seus melhores amigos, que trocaram um olhar desconfortável.

"Já provou os ovos hoje, Harry?" Rony disse com a voz meio fina. Parecia que ele queria rir.

"Não, Rony. Ainda não provei. Eles estão – eh- gostosos, hoje?" Harry disse, tentando desesperado não cair num ataque de risos por causa da expressão de Hermione.

"Vamos lá!" Hermione disse impaciente. "Vocês pensam mesmo nisso tanto assim?"

"Desculpe, Hermione, o que disse?" Rony perguntou segurando a mão junto a orelha, "estava um pouco distraído pensando como Megan fica nua."

"Ei!" Megan riu e deu um murro exagerado no braço dele. Harry e Rony não conseguiram mais se controlar. Eles riram tão alto e tão de repente que Harry achava que todo Salão Principal devia estar olhando.

"Honestamente, Rony!" Hermione disse, lutando contra o sorriso que se formava em seu rosto. Harry notou que ela queria dividir o momento divertido, mas por algum motivo estava se segurando.

"Bem, ao menos não disse o que estava pensando dois segundos e meio antes disso," Rony conseguiu dizer entre as risadas. Isso fez Harry e Rony gargalharem.

"Garotos!" Harry achou ter ouvido Hermione dizer baixo enquanto ele se acalmavam e colocava outro copo de suco de laranja para ele.

Megan apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

*****

Quando eles finalmente terminaram o café da manhã, Megan deu um beijo de despedida em Rony e saiu do Salão Principal com algumas amigas da Lufa-lufa. Harry, Rony e Hermione juntaram suas coisas e foram em direção ao salão de entrada, a caminho de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. 

"Eu não tive tempo de perguntar como foram as coisas com Hermione ontem a noite," Rony sussurrou para Harry enquanto Hermione caminha mais a frente deles. "Você tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa antes que pudesse perguntar. Assumi que correu tudo bem, já que vocês estão se falando, mas ela parece um pouco distante."

"Correu tudo bem considerando o que aconteceu. Ela só quer ir mais devagar até que se sinta confortável de novo. Acho que vou tomar muitos banhos frios por pelo menos duas semanas," Harry disse, muito frustrado e torcendo que Hermione mudasse de idéia sobre isso. Ele levantou os olhos e viu uma multidão de alunos reunida no saguão de Entrada.

"Que aglomeração é essa?" Harry perguntou distraído.

"Mas por que?" Rony perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Harry enquanto eles passavam com dificuldades pela multidão. "Você não a traiu, então pra que esse balde de água fria?"

"Ela disse que precisamos melhorar a confiança," Harry sussurrou, ainda querendo saber o que estava acontecendo. "Talvez seja algum anúncio. Vamos dar uma olhada." Harry os guiou na direção do que parecia ser a origem da aglomeração.

"Melhorar a confiança?" Rony disse, abrindo caminho entre alunos do quinto ano da sonserina. "É a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi. Ela devia confiar mais em você agora, por ter honesto com a coisa toda. Você poderia ter escolhido não contar nada, mas você tomou a decisão mais honrosa. Ela não devia estar te punindo, mas sim te recompensando. O que há errado com ela?"

"Shhh. Nada Rony. Na verdade, acho que ela está certa. Sei que estaria acabado se tivesse sido o inverso. Ela só precisa de tempo, e vou dar todo o que ela precisar – por mais difícil que isso seja."

Eles chegaram à frente do grupo. Hermione e alguns outros alunos estavam lendo um anúncio pregado na parede. Harry deu-lhe uma cutucada nas costas; ela virou e sorriu.

"Esgrima de Bruxos: O antigo duelo de Bruxos. Junte-se a nós na próxima terça às sete e meia no Salão Principal," Rony leu animado; "Isso parece divertido! Aposto que vai ser melhor que aquele clube de Duelos chatos do Lockhart. Lembram? Vamos aprender de verdade sobre um Duelo de Bruxos antigo dessa vez." Seu rosto estava corado de animação enquanto ele seguia Harry e Hermione abrindo caminho pela multidão em direção à porta.

Enquanto Rony os seguia, Harry sorriu para Hermione. "Você vai? Não que vá aprender mais do que já sabe, mas pode ser divertido," ele disse, encostando-se nela, flertando.

"Acho que vai ser ótimo ver da perspectiva dos bruxos," ela disse, depois olhou para ele, sorrindo, com um brilho nos olhos. Eles riram juntos e Rony os alcançou e eles seguiram o caminho para a cabana de Hagrid a Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

******

Harry remexia em sua cadeira no Três Vassouras. Sirius já estava dez minutos atrasado para o jantar, e ele estava ficando preocupado se ele encontrara algum problema. Quando ele ia sair para dar uma olhada lá fora, Sirius passou pela porta, olhando o ambiente despreocupado. O queixo de Harry caiu. Do que ele estava brincando, entrando no três vassouras sem disfarce? Ele tinha enlouquecido desde a última vez que se falaram?

Sirius encontrou Harry quase imediatamente e andou cuidado entres as mesas, indo a seu encontro, um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Harry notou as expressões perplexas de alguns clientes enquanto eles reconheciam esse bruxo alto, de cabelos negros que parecia familiar. Do canto do olho, Harry viu vários deles saírem pela porta. 

"Sirius, o que acha que está fazendo entrando aqui sem disfarce? Quer ser encontrado? Está doido?" Harry sussurrou, levantando da cadeira. O sorriso de Sirius alargou ainda mais, e ele virou, fazendo uma reverencia para todo o bar. Ele virou para Harry, deixando expressões pasmadas com seu gesto.

"Sente, Harry. Vou explicar tudo. Acalme-se, por Merlin!" Siriu disse, alegre. Harry sentou-se relutante, pensando porque Siriu estava sorrindo tanto.

Sirius se acomodou à frente de Harry e sorriu ainda mais. Estava claro que ele tinha boas noticias pela expressão em seu rosto. Isso deixou Harry mais relaxado. Ele procurou por Dementadores e oficiais do Ministério no cômodo antes de voltar a atenção para seu padrinho.

"Tem uma coisa que preciso te dizer, Harry, e não pode esperar nem mais um segundo," Sirius disse sério. Harry se remexeu em sua cadeira de ansiedade. Em algum lugar de sua mente, ele estava sentindo como se Sirius estivesse fazendo alguma brincadeira maluca com ele, pelo seu tom repentinamente sério.

Ele não podia estar mais certo.

"Estou livre, Harry!" Sirius exclamou.

"O que?" harry disse, completamente confuso. Ele achou que ouviu Sirius dizer que estava livre. Isso não podia estar certo, ele pensou.

"O ministério limpou meu nome. Não sou mais um homem procurado. É oficial há," ele parou para olhar o relógio, "trinta minutos."

O queixo de Harry caiu de surpresa. De repente, inundado por alegria, ele pulou de sua cadeira. Sirius fez o mesmo, os dois dando a volta na mesa para trocar um abraço firme e caloroso. Hary sentiu seu anel invisível coçar quando fez contato com Sirius, e ele deve ter notado a mesma coisa porque se separaram, por um segundo, os dois mostrando os anéis  que agora estavam visíveis em seus dedos. Depois de perceberem isso, sorriram em reconhecimento e recomeçaram o abraço. Sirius  deu um tapinha nas costas de Harry e os dois riram de felicidade e alívio.

Quando se sentaram, pediram um jantar simples e Sirius deu todos os detalhes sobre sua absolvição.

Ele primeiro explicou porque manteve a possibilidade de ser absolvido em segredo. Ele teve ordens diretas do Ministério pra não contar a ninguém o que estava acontecendo; nem mesmo Harry ou Dumbledore podia saber. Eles não deram nenhuma razão para esse pedido, mas Sirius achava que sabia o por que. Se ele fosse absolvido, implicaria o Ministério num grave caso de injustiça. Eles aparentemente queriam manter isso longe da imprensa por quanto tempo pudessem. Depois do que acontecera no ano passado em Beauxbatons, as pessoas começaram a se perguntar se o Ministério não precisava de uma reestruturação completa.

Harry quase não queria respirar pra não perder nenhum detalhe. Ele ainda se recuperava do choque e estava pensando se o sorriso em sua cara ficaria assim para sempre.

"tudo começou quando a invasão a Beauxbatons desenterrou os restos de Rabicho," Sirius recontou. Harry pensou ter visto Rabicho com o canto do olho quando ele e Hermione enfrentaram Voldemort ano passado.

"Quando juntaram tudo o que aconteceu, o Ministério determinou que Voldemort provavelmente deixara Rabicho para morte na masmorra do palácio na explosão que destruiu tudo. Claro que eles não explicaram porque, mas não importa. O que importa é agora havia provas que eu não o matei logo depois da morte de seus pais," Sirius parou, tomando um gole generoso de sua bebida antes de continuar.

"Daí aconteceu uma coisa que solidificou minha chance de liberdade. Depois de investigar o caso mais a fundo, o Ministério determinou que não tinham evidencias suficientes para me condenar, independentes das novas provas. Uma batalha política rolou antes do ministério sucumbir à verdade e decidissem revogar a decisão de me condenar à prisão perpetua e, Azkaban. Eu estava livre finalmente! A historia vai aparecer no Profeta Diário de amanhã, junto com  um pedido de desculpas escrito à mão pelo Ministro da Magia em pessoa. Mal posso esperar!" Sirius balançou a cabeça, quase descrente.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você não me contou!" Harry disse, virando a cerveja amanteigada em sua caneca.

"Eu sei. Tinha horas que eu pensava que ia sair gritando pra todo mundo que visse, mas consegui me controlar. Espero que não ache que não contei porque não confio em você. Eu não podia confiar mais em você, Harry," Sirius disse sério.

Harry dispensou a idéia. "Não, não. Não se preocupe. Sei que você confia em mim. É só que seria legal saber antes, só isso. Estou bem. Na verdade, estou mais que bem! Não podia estar mais feliz!" Harry disse, tomando outro gole de cerveja amanteigada. Quando ele colocou a caneca na mesa, um pensamento lhe ocorreu.

"Sirius?"

"Sim?"

"O que você vai fazer agora que está livre?"

Sirius parou por um momento, pensativo. Ele correu a mão esquerda por seu queixo e largou a caneca. Seu rosto esticou lentamente num sorriso quase sonhador.

"Vou ter minha vida de volta, Harry – por inteiro. Já achei um apartamento na próxima cidade depois de Hogsmeade, e vou ver se me deixam voltar a meu trabalho no Departamento de Mistérios  – opa, não era pra te dizer isso." Ele disse, fazendo uma careta de brincadeira. Essa era a primeira vez que Harry ouvia falar da profissão anterior de Sirius. Talvez o gosto repentino de liberdade tenha deixado a língua dele um pouco solta.

"Então você trabalhava no departamento de Mistérios antes de ir para Azkaban?" Harry perguntou. Ele não conseguia evitar, queria tentar descobrir mais.

"É, mas por favor não diga a ninguém. Eu trabalhava em segredo na época, Harry. A maioria das pessoas pensava que eu trabalhava numa loja de bicicletas."

Harry correu as mãos pelo cabelo, tentado gravar o máximo que pudesse do que seu padrinho lhe dizia. Queria poder recontar exatamente tudo o que Sirius contara para Hermione e Rony depois. Ele contaria tudo, exceto a parte do trabalho de Sirius no Departamento de Mistérios. Diria apenas que ele trabalhava em segredo para o Ministério e deixaria por isso mesmo.

"No que está pensando, Harry?" Sirius perguntou, enquanto a comida era servida. Madame Rosmerta trouxe pessoalmente, sorrindo para Sirius.

"Posso trazer outra bebida, Sirius?" ela perguntou, sorrindo timidamente. Isso deixou Harry confuso. Ele nunca vira Madame Rosmerta flertar com nenhum freguês antes.

"Claro, Rosmerta," Sirius disse sorrindo para ela. "E outra cerveja amanteigada para Harry quando puder."

Ela saiu, cantarolando

"O que foi isso?" Harry perguntou em voz baixa, para que apenas Sirius pudesse escutar.

"Ela e eu tínhamos uma paquera rolando no passado. Engraçado, né? Ela era bem mais jovem. Todos éramos." Seu rosto relaxou numa expressão distante, seus lábios pressionados firmemente como se para segurar a memória que estava tendo.

"Estranho," Harry disse, pensando num tópico para mudar de assunto.

"Bem, a escola está interessante até agora," ele disse. Isso trouxe a atenção de Sirius de volta ao presente. Ele balançou a cabeça como um cachorro molhado e colocou a mão no bolso das vestes para pegar algo.

"Sim, isso me lembram" Sirius disse bastante sério. "Quero falar com você sobre a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas," ele puxou uma copia do Profeta Diário, que estava aberto no artigo sobre a nomeação do novo membro de Hogwarts.

Com a menção de Maddie, Harry parou de mastigar seu assado e o engoliu inteiro. Isso machucou sua garganta enquanto passava raspando. Ele tomou um gole da cerveja amanteigada, torcendo que Sirius notasse como ele ficou nervoso.

"O que tem ela?" Harry perguntou, tentando soar o mais despreocupado possível. Ele não tinha certeza do quanto queria que Sirius soubesse.

Sirius ficou com um olhar ameaçador. "Quero que fique o mais longe possível dela, Harry. Essa bruxa só traz coisas ruins. Ela é a Auror mais cruel, mais descuidada, mas impiedosa que o Ministério teve nos últimos dez anos. Fico surpreso que Dumbledore tenha nomeado alguém assim para a equipe. Planejo perguntar a ele por que ele fez isso, assim que puder, o que com sorte será hoje, depois da reunião."

Harry recostou na cadeira e largou o garfo. Ele engoliu com dificuldades de novo. Parecia que o pedaço de assado estava preso em sua garganta.

"Ela é tão ruim assim?" Harry disse, tentando parecer despreocupado.

"Ruim? Sim, ela é ruim assim. Confiem em mim, Harry. Ela me caçou durante todo verão, apesar do Ministério estar próximo de me libertar. Os aurores ainda estavam me procurando por que eu tecnicamente ainda estava na lista de mais procurados. Ela usou todos os truques para me capturar, mas acabou falhando. Ninguém vence Sirius Black nesse jogo. Nem mesmo ela." Ele soava amargurado e com raiva.

Harry se remexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira. Ele estava começando a sentir que teria que dizer a Sirius o que acontecera. Talvez ele pudesse pedir conselhos de como lidar a situação com Hermione que resultara dessa confusão. Ele respirou fundo e decidiu se entregar.

"Não tenho certeza se ela passou o verão todo te caçando," ele disse devagar.

As sobrancelhas grossas de Sirius franziram e ele largou o garfo. "Por que você acha isso?"

"Porque ela ficou de olho em mim o verão inteiro," Harry disse, apertando a mesa involuntariamente. 

"O QUE?" Sirius gritou. O bar parou por um segundo antes dele acenar que estava tudo bem.

"Acho melhor você se explicar, Harry," Sirius murmurou numa voz profunda, grave e baixa depois que o bar voltou a seu ritmo normal.

"Lembra de uma garota chamada Maddie que mencionei em minhas corujas? Sabe, aquela que trabalhou comigo na sorveteria, a americana?" Harry disse.

"Sim?"

"Bem, Maddie e a Professora Monroe são a mesma pessoa. Ela me disse que estava trabalhando disfarçada para me proteger durante o verão. Mas não há como ela tivesse tempo de te caçar também, a não ser..." Harry parou, pensando muito. Talvez ela tivesse mentindo mais do que ele pensava. Maldita.

"Já sei!" Harry gritou quando um raio de inspiração lhe atingiu. Ele rapidamente abaixou a voz depois de receber um olhar de reprovação de Sirius, "ela deve ter te procurado durante a noite, depois que a loja fechava. Ela me disse que saia para farra, ou para transar, mas aposto que ela parecia cansada o tempo todo porque estava te caçando!"

"Aquela vaca!" Sirius disse, fazendo Harry se acomodar na cadeira. Ele nunca ouvira Sirius chamar ninguém assim.

"Ela provavelmente foi voluntária para ser o Auror a cuidar de você. Ela tem alguma obsessão em me capturar. Ela fez a tese final de Auror sobre você. Queria fazer sobre mim, mas os professores ficaram preocupados que iam alimentar sua obsessão, então ela escolheu fazer sobre você. Eu a odeio, realmente a odeio," Siriu fumaçou. Ele tomou um grande gole da bebida, e soltou um som exasperado.

"Acho que temos mais alguma coisa em comum então," Harry disse. "Eu também a odeio."

"Por que?"

Harry contou toda historia do assalto, da boate, e dos drinques a mais. Ele recontou os problemas resultantes que foram criados entre ele e Hermione e sua frustração com tudo isso. Enquanto ouvia a historia, Sirius apenas girava a caneca sobre a mesa, usando a asa. Perto do fim, Sirius estava balançando a cabeça devagar, um olhar distante.

"Pensei que fosse a primeira coisa que ia mencionar quando te encontrasse hoje," Harry disse, "Você não lê jornais trouxas?"

"não, na verdade não li nenhum desde que parei de trabalhar para o Ministério."

"Bem, nossa foto estava no jornal, pelo que fizemos. Estranho que o Profeta Diário não tenha publicado nada – dava pra pensar que Rita Skeeter faria o dia com essa."

Sirius riu. "Você obviamente não entende muito como os Aurores são poderosos na comunidade Mágica. Eles tem mais influência do até eu posso imaginar," ele disse, "Se eles seguiram o processo padrão de operação, tiveram que censurar a história para que não fosse publicada ou contada de jeito nenhum. Ele cobrem seus passos muito bem quando precisam."

"Quando eu estava na sala de Dumbledore, tanto ele quanto Moody disseram que Maddie era conhecida por andar em cima da linha da moral. Aposto que eles tem muito trabalho para cobrir os rastros dela. Claro que não consegui saber mais porque ela entrou como um furacão agindo na defensiva e me fazendo sentir um idiota."

"Era de se esperar que ela fizesse algo assim. Ela é a rainha do comportamento inadequado. Aposto que Olho-Torto teve muito trabalho sendo tutor dela. Que pesadelo! Aposto que tudo isso foi muito confuso e difícil pra você."

"Foi, mas já estou melhor agora... tentando deixar isso pra trás. A pior parte foi magoar Hermione. Não fosse por isso, acho que poderia perdoar o que aconteceu," Harry disse pesadamente. Ele abaixou os olhos olhando sem foco para os restos em seu prato.

Sirius respirou longa e lentamente antes de se inclinar e limpar a garganta.

"Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre traição, Harry," Sirius começou.

"Mas eu não traí!" Harry falou calorosamente. Ele agora olhava impaciente para seu padrinho.

Sirius levantou a mão para interrompe-lo. "Eu sei. Mas tem uma coisa que precisa entender se quer evitar mais problemas com isso. Acredite, sei como isso pode ser difícil... mas isso é para outra hora." Ele parou para tomar um gole de sua bebida antes de continuar.

"Trair é fazer qualquer coisa que ela observe como traição. Então se você vê um selinho nos lábios de uma bruxa amiga como inofensivo e ela vê como traição, você está traindo."

"Mesmo?"

"Mesmo. Teste se quiser. Seu pai e eu tivemos a sorte de descobrir isso muito cedo. Isso o salvou de muitos problemas com sua mãe, essa pequena regra. Não que seu pai fosse o tipo de trair. Ele era o mais leal de nós."

"Bem, eu não planejo sair beijando outra pessoa além de Hermione," Harry disse sorrindo, "então não acho que vou ter com o que me preocupar. Mas obrigado pela dica, Sirius."

"Disponha, Harry. E boa sorte com essa coisa de tempo de espera. Com sorte, ela vai dormir com você na noite de núpcias," Sirius riu.

Harry jogou um guardanapo dobrado no padrinho, os dois rindo.

*****

"Ali é quem eu acho que é?" Sirius perguntou quando viraram um corredor que ia para a sala de reuniões. Faltavam dez para as oito e Sirius os guiava para a reunião da Ordem de Fênix.

"É ela mesmo. Queria saber o que ela está fazendo na masmorra uma hora dessas. Provavelmente pegando algumas dicas com Snape de como torturar os alunos," Harry disse zangado.

"Bem, vamos tentar ficar quietos para ela não virar e nos ver. Ela vai fazer perguntas que não queremos responder," Sirius sussurrou.

"Concordo," Harry sussurrou em resposta, pisando mais leve enquanto caminha. "Mas não tenho certeza se vai funcionar, ela -"

"Oi, garotos! O que estão fazendo aqui a uma dessas?" Maddie virou-se rápido e veio em direção a eles, aparentemente sem conseguir identifica-los pela distância a que estava.

Harry pode notar Sirius ficar tenso com a aproximação. Eles pararam e Sirius a encarou desafiante. Quando Maddie o reconheceu, deu um sorriso torto. Com as mãos na cintura, ela foi chegou até eles enquanto eles ficaram em pé em silêncio.

"Olha se não é a pessoa que escapou," ela falou, cruzando os braços para encarar Sirius.

"Tenho permissão para recebe-lo aqui," Harry começou, enfiando a mão nos bolsos procurado a permissão de visita que recebera de Dumbledore para o caso de algum monitor ou outra autoridade de Hogwarts perguntasse. Ela levantou a mão para interrompê-lo.

"Não precisa, Harry. Não me importo dele estar aqui. Recebi a noticia que o Ministério foi idiota o suficiente para ceder á pressão e inocentá-lo. Aposto que Dumbledore escreveu a permissão em pessoa, então não precisa me mostrar." Maddie disse, levantando uma mão devagar para tocar a bochecha de Harry.

Antes dela poder alcançá-lo, Sirius a bloqueou, sua mão direita agarrando o pulso dela. O queixo dela caiu de surpresa e ela engasgou.

"Não toque em meu afilhado! Está me entendendo?" ele rosnou.

Por um instante, eles ficaram assim, olhos nos olhos, nenhum dos dois querendo ser o primeiro a desviar os olhos ou a piscar. Pareceu passar uma eternidade antes que Sirius soltasse seu pulso e olhasse para Harry.

"Vamos indo, Harry. Não queremos nos atrasar," ele disse, dando a volta por Maddie como se ela fosse uma árvore plantada no meio do caminho. Perguntando-se sobre o significado do que acabara de ver, Harry seguiu Sirius silenciosamente, torcendo que ela não tentasse dete-los.

"Pra onde estão indo?" ela perguntou, girando em seus calcanhares, os olhos brilhando.

"Não é de sua conta," Sirius respondeu, ainda caminhando.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor e Harry podia ouvir os passos de Maddie atrás deles. Ela estava seguindo-os e isso o deixava nervoso. Será que ia segui-los até a reunião  da Ordem de Fênix? Se o fizesse, faria perguntas sobre essa reunião formal de bruxos e bruxas tão importantes.

Eles pararam na frente da porta da sala de reuniões. Sirius virou, olhando para Harry, de costas para Maddie que parou bem atrás dele, uma expressão de curiosidade em seu rosto.

"Acho que já sei pra onde vocês dois estão indo... devia saber," ela disse, colocando uma mão no braço de Sirius. Ele deu um pulo como se ela tivesse dado um choque com seu toque. Ele segurou o dedo anelar, o rosto em puro choque. O queixo de Harry caiu. Maddie era da ordem também.

"Não pode ser," Sirius disse num tom baixo, quase ofegante. "As coisas podiam mudar tanto nesses anos que fiquei fora?"

"Oh, sim, podiam... e mudaram," Maddie respondeu sorrindo. "Pela sua reação acho que não pediram que você votasse do buraco onde estava escondido," ela olhou para Sirius com desdém.

"Charmosa como sempre, Madeline," Sirius rosnou, olhando para ela com ódio. "Vamos, Harry."

"Mal posso esperar para ver Dumbledore explicar isso," Sirius sibilou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, abrindo a porta. Essa realmente seria uma reunião interessante.

******

Enquanto entravam na sala, Harry viu mais ou menos uma dúzia de bruxos e bruxas sentados em uma mesa de madeira longa. A primeira vez que viera pra uma reunião da ordem, ficou maravilhado com a elegância régia da mesa. Uma toalha de mesa em veludo vermelho-vivo cobria a distancia de seis metros da mesa magnânima, sobre a qual flutuavam candelabros de ouro. A cada meio metro, havia um grande vaso de cristal cheio de flores exóticas perfumadas, acentuadas pela beleza da toalha, que terminava numa barra dourada. Cada cadeira era decorada com um pendão simples do mesmo veludo que a toalha, adornado com a silhueta dourada de uma fênix.

Como de costume nas reuniões da Ordem, ninguém falava até que todos estivessem em  seus lugares e a sessão começasse oficialmente. Harry procurou seu lugar à mesa, marcado por seu nome escrito em um pedaço de pergaminho em letra caligráfica. Era bom finalmente ter um lugar à mesa, ao invés de ter que ficar em pé desconfortavelmente enquanto a Ordem tentava tirar informações dele, como fora todas as iterações que tivera com a Ordem até agora. Ele estava aliviado em ver que sentaria junto a Sirius. Fazendo uma careta, viu que Maddie estava sentada na frente deles. Ele evitou os olhos dela enquanto sentava.

Eles estavam alguns minutos adiantados, então ele teve tempo de olhar os outros bruxos e bruxas reunidos ali. Todos eram rostos familiares. Alguns sorriram ao perceberem que ele fazia um inventário dos presentes.

O Professor Dumbledore estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa mais próxima a ele e Sirius. Entre Dumbledrore e Sirius estava o Sr. Olivaras, que sempre olhava curioso para Harry quando eles se encontravam. Continuando pelo lado direito da mesa, ao lado de Harry estava o Sr. Thomas Bode, que trabalhava para o Ministério como "Infalável" – Harry não sabia exatamente o que isso significava, pensou em perguntar, mas depois achou que não teria resposta. Tudo o que sabia era que o Sr. Bode era um homem muito calado, que sempre tinha a aparência de carregar o peso do mundo em suas costas. Harry se perguntava se ficaria assim quando chegasse à meia idade. Continuando pela mesa, estava Olho-torto Moody, seguido pela Sra. Candice Longbottom, avó de Neville. Harry ficou muito ansioso em conhecer essa mulher de quem tanto ouvira falar por seu colega. Ela era tão intimidadora e dominante como Neville descrevera. Do lado oposto a Dumbledore na mesa, estava Mundungus Fletcher, um homem muito velho e de aparência muito fraca que tinha muita influência e poder na Ordem. À sua esquerda estava um lugar vazio, provavelmente para um dos novos membros. Junto do lugar, estava uma das pessoas preferidas de Harry, Remo Lupin, seu antigo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Sun Chang, o pai de Cho, sentava à direita de Lupin – sua especialidade era em estratégias e em manter uma energia positiva na mesa. Ele freqüentemente lutava contra as paranóias e pressentimentos de Moody. Quando Moody começava a falar de caos e do fim, ele levava Bode no assunto, seguido pela Sra. Longbottom, se o Sr. Chang não interferisse e mudasse para um assunto mais positivo. Junto ao Sr. Chang estava Maddie, que aprecia estar tentando aparentar o mais respeitosa possível, apesar de estar envolvida por couro negro da cabeça aos pés. À direita dela, estava Arabella Figg, a bruxa que enganou Harry se passando por trouxa até que ele a vira na primeira reunião da Ordem em seu quinto ano. Ela sorria para ele e dava uma risadinha sempre que o encontrava agora.

Olhando para seu relógio, Harry notou que a reunião começaria a qualquer instante. Ele ouviu a porta abrir, e olhou para checar quem chegara. Pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos, seu queixo caiu. Era Snape! Pela expressão, Harry sabia que Sirius teve a mesma surpresa. Harry pôde ver a veia na testa de Sirius pulsar como reação à presença da última pessoa que ele esperava ver nessa reunião. Dumbledore tinha ficado completamente doido?

Snape não olhou a sala ao entrar. Ele foi direto para seu lugar e sentou na cadeira ao lado de Lupin. Harry notou que Lupin parecia tão surpreso quanto Harry com a presença de Snape. Entretanto, só eles pareciam se surpreender. Os outros não reagiram à presença dele.

O som de Dumbledore limpando a garganta fez Harry virar a cabeça em sua direção.

"Sejam igualmente bem vindos novos e antigos membros. Eu que dar boas-vindas especialmente a Sirius Black pelo seu retorno como membro ativo da Ordem depois de uma longa ausência," ele sorriu e olhou para Sirius, que acenou com a cabeça. "Eu oficialmente abro essa reunião da Ordem de Fênix. Vamos iniciar nossos novos membros, depois começaremos com os assuntos de costume. Alguma pergunta antes de começarmos?"

Sirius imediatamente levantou a mão. Harry sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, antecipando o conflito inevitável.

"Sim, Sirius?" Dumbledore disse acenando na direção dele.

Sirius levantou e olhou ao redor da mesa antes de fazer sua declaração.

"Quero expressar minha surpresa com dois dos novos iniciantes," ele disse simplesmente e depois sentou. Harry ficou surpreso e aliviado com brevidade e simplicidade da declaração. Ele olhou para Dumbledore, esperando que ele tivesse uma explicação satisfatória sobre a entrada de dois indivíduos tão polêmicos na Ordem.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso forçado e olhou para  o outro lado da mesa para Mundungos Fletcher, que concordou com a cabeça e levantou com grade dificuldade. Todos olhos repousaram sobre ele.

"Temos nossas razões e você nos entenderá. Por favor note que eles provaram seus méritos a um ou vários de nós e vão estar ligados por contratos mágicos para servir à Ordem acima de tudo. Eu confirmo minhas nominações," ele disse. Ele tossiu antes de se sentar e todos olharam para Sirius, que estava com as mãos juntas, as pontas dos indicadores empurrando os lábios. Ele se inclinou para frente, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

"Isso ajuda, Sirius?" Dumbledore disse. "Sabemos que você verá como nossa decisão foi sábia. Terá que confiar em nós."

"Claro que confio em você, Professor. Acho que meu único problema é que não confio neles," Sirius disse, inflexível. "Snape já foi um Comensal da Morte, e essa aí," ele apontou zangado para Maddie, "me caçou o verão inteiro. Como espera que confie minha vida ou a de Harry a eles? A explicação vaga de Mundungos não me ajudou a sentir melhor sobre nenhum dos dois, se quer me opinião sincera." Esse comentário levantou murmúrios pela sala. Maddie olhava para Sirius com profunda aversão nos olhos, e Snape balançava a cabeça e olhava impaciente.

"Por favor, acalmem-se todos," Dumbledore disse, levantando as mãos para acalmar a sala, "Todos sabemos muito bem do passado polêmico de algumas pessoas, mas ainda assim, escolhemos iniciá-los. Por favor, saibam que levamos muitos fatos em consideração quando tomamos a decisão. Eles provaram, por ações públicas ou privadas, que merecem ser membros. Talvez você devesse considerar superar suas objeções como primeira tarefa na sua volta como membro ativo, Sirius. Você não é o único com essas objeções, mas a maioria controla essa mesa, e decisão da seleção é final. Vamos ter a associação completa pela primeira vez em mais de vinte anos. Isso deveria ser motivo de festa e não de brigas e divisões."

Sirius respirou fundo e remexeu-se na cadeira. Harry quase podia sentir a raiva rolando por ele como ondas num oceano tempestuoso. Ele simpatizava com seu padrinho, mas estava muito intimidado pelo grupo para admitir isso publicamente. Além disso, Sirius já tinha expressado as preocupações de Harry para Ordem; não tinha valor algum acrescentar um "eu também" à discussão.

Momentos depois, a iniciação na Ordem começou. Era uma cerimônia bastante incomum, conduzida atrás de cortinas fechadas num canto da sala. Todos os membros antigos vestiam vestes vermelhas e foram para trás da cortina para participar, deixando os iniciantes sozinhos. Nenhum deles falava enquanto colocavam as vestes brancas, se preparando para iniciação.

Harry observou, enquanto Snape foi primeiro, seguido alguns minutos depois por Maddie. Nenhum dos dois retornou. Harry achava que os iniciantes ficavam para assistir os outros se iniciarem. Talvez ele fosse o último porque estavam indo pela idade... e a espera estava deixando-o ainda mais nervoso. Trouxe memórias dos momentos anteriores à terceira tarefa durante o Torneio Tribruxo – apesar daquilo ter sido bem pior, na opinião dele.

Quando finalmente o chamaram, Harry pulou e sentiu seu estômago revirar. O mistério que iniciação tinha logo seria revelado. Ele esperava que não fosse nenhum tipo de teste que ele tivesse que passar. Riu por dentro ao perceber que estava experimentando um nervosismo e insegurança igual ao anterior à Cerimônia de Seleção em seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts. Lembrando como correra tudo bem,  ficou mais confiante e seu nervosismo sumiu tão repentinamente quanto aparecera.

Abrindo as cortinas vermelhas, ele viu os membros da Ordem encapuzados e formando um semicírculo em volta de uma mesa baixa, coberta com o mesmo tecido da tolha da mesa. Na mesinha, estava uma corrente feita de centenas de argolas diferentes. Ele fechou a cortina atrás dele e foi até a mesa. Dumbledore estava de pé logo atrás da mesa, e Harry podia ver o Brasão da Ordem atrás dele num pendão pendurado do teto.

"Entre, Harry James Potter. Por favor, ajoelhe-se em frente à mesa," Dumbledore disse num tom bastante formal.

Sentindo-se um pouco estranho com esse pedido, Harry  procurou por Sirius. Ele não podia distinguir qual das figuras encapuzadas era seu padrinho. A única pessoa que ele reconhecia era Dumbledore, porque o capuz dele estava abaixado e a luz estava sobre a mesa e sobre ele. Dumbledore olhou para ele passando segurança antes de Harry se pôr de joelhos em frente à mesa.

******

"Bom," seu pai falou obscuramente. "Agora quero que faça exatamente o que eu disse, Draco. Esse é o primeiro passo para se tornar um membro de confiança de nosso circulo exclusivo. Se completar esse ritual e continuar a servir ao lorde das Trevas sem questionar, será convidado a ser um Comensal da Morte, entendeu?"

Draco remexeu desconfortável. Seus joelhos doíam por estar ajoelhado no chão de pedra. Ele olhou cético para mesa na sua frente; o pano preto cobria algo que ele supôs que fazia parte da sua iniciação.

"Entendi," ele respondeu nervoso.

******

Dumbledore leu uma breve história da fundação da Ordem. Foi estabelecida uns dez anos depois de Hogwarts. Godrico Griffindor a começou, junto com outros doze bruxos influentes com o propósito de derrotar forças malignas que ameaçavam criar caos no mundo. Desde sua fundação, a Ordem se opusera ao mal e àqueles que praticavam Artes das Trevas.

******

"Os Comensais da Morte foram instituídos pelo Lorde das Trevas para ajuda-lo a derrotar a morte. Nosso objetivo sempre foi erradicar as impurezas que corroem nossa habilidade de alcançar esse único objetivo. Desde seu chamado, devotamos nossa vida a servi-lo e a essa nobre causa. Nada é mais importante," McNair disse detrás da mesa. Ele esticou a mão e puxou o pano negro, revelando uma adaga perfurando uma pequena abelha presa na mesa. Draco estreitou os olhos para a cena estranha.

******

Harry teve problemas para ouvir, pois estava distraído pela corrente na mesa em sua frente. As argolas brilhavam de uma forma estranha, e ele tinha a impressão de poder ouvi-las sussurrando para ele. Quando ele voltou sua atenção para Dumbledore, o viu colocar um livro velho e mofado em sua frente.

"Esse é o Livro do Conhecimento da Ordem de Fênix," Dumbledore disse solenemente. "O anel que usam sempre permitirá que abra isso, bem como os outros seis livros do conhecimento espalhados pelo mundo com outros membros da Ordem. Para achar um dos livros, você só precisa pensar nele e seu anel o guiará até o mais próximo."

******

Draco olhou a imagem da Marca Negra num pendão atrás de McNair e de seu pai. Era difícil ver detalhes por causa da pouca luz no cômodo. Ele supôs que estavam no porão de uma loja ou de um apartamento em Hogsmeade. Ele ficou surpreso quando seu pai apareceu de repente naquela noite. Antes dele poder entender o propósito da visita, seu pai lançou um feitiço estupurante. Ele acordou nesse lugar frio e mofado, usando vestes negras e com a cabeça dolorida.

******

"A corrente na sua frente representa a unidade da Ordem. Cada membro tem sua própria argola, ligada à corrente inteira por contrato mágico. Ao colocar sua argola nessa corrente, está declarando que você está ligado à Ordem pelo coração e por contrato. A sua lealdade estará conosco acima de tudo." Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça solenemente, enquanto uma argola aparecia entre os dedos de Harry. Ele olhou para argola e viu que ela tinha seu nome gravado com letras elegantes, junto com a data de sua iniciação. Pela expressão de  Dumbledore, parecia que era pra ele pegar esta argola e prendê-la na corrente sobre a mesa.

******

"Bem, vamos lá, garoto," McNAir disse impaciente.

Draco segurava a adaga em sua mão, preparando-se para fazer um corte no dedo como seu pai ordenara. Ele hesitou por um momento.

******

"Desculpe, mas preciso entender a última parte," Harry disse nervoso. Ele viu vários membros encapuzados remexerem desconfortáveis.

"Sim?" Dumbledore disse, com uma expressão gentil. Isso fez Harry se sentir um pouco menos nervoso.

*****

"Se eu fizer isso, significa que vou estar ligado ao Lorde das Trevas para sempre?" Draco perguntou ansioso.

******

"Você quer dizer que minha lealdade à Ordem supera tudo? Quer dizer, e se eu me casar ou ter filhos? Claro que não quer dizer que lealdade com a Ordem supera isso, quer?"

******

O pai dele esticou a mão por cima da mesa e deu-lhe um tapa.

"Como ousa questionar qualquer coisa desse ritual. Não diga, garoto, que está pensando duas vezes sobre isso," seu pai brigou. McNair estreitou os olhos desconfiado.

******

"Sim, Harry. A Ordem requer uma lealdade que supere todo resto – casamento, filhos, até mesmo amizade. A Ordem faz isso para que possamos proteger essas coisas que são sagradas para todos nós. Está disposto a garantir esse tipo de lealdade?"

******

Draco engoliu a seco. Parecia que ele não tinha escolha. Já tinha passado do ponto onde poderia parar.

"Só estava me certificando do significado – só isso, pai. Estou pronto," ele disse, olhando entre os dois bruxos à sua frente.

******

"E se eu não confiar em alguns membros da Ordem?" Harry disse hesitante. Ele ficou sem graça de perguntar isso, mas precisava saber. Ele não podia jurar com seu coração que confiava em Snape ou Maddie o suficiente para garantir lealdade a eles.

"Você está jurando lealdade à Ordem, como eles são membros da Ordem, está prometendo lealdade a eles. Você precisa decidir se pode fazer isso, ninguém pode decidir por você."

******

"É melhor que esteja pronto. Você sempre pertenceu a nós. Agora será oficial," seu pai disse friamente. Draco olhou para seu dedo e o cortou com a adaga, fazendo uma careta.

******

Harry pensou um momento antes de responder. Respirando fundo, e confiando que essa era a decisão certa a tomar já que seu pai tomara a mesma decisão, ele acenou, concordando silenciosamente e colocando sua argola na corrente, formando um círculo. Vários membros da Ordem se surpreenderam com isso.

"Que foi?" Harry perguntou, despreparado para essa reação.

"Por que colocou sua argola assim," disse um bruxo encapuzado, que baixou o capuz e revelou que era Mundugus Fletcher.

"Pareceu a coisa certa a fazer," Harry respondeu, imaginando se teria cometido um erro monumental. Dumbledore e Mundugus trocaram um olhar ilegível.

"Não se preocupe, Harry," Dumbledore disse rapidamente. "Vamos continuar a cerimônia." Ele disse a última parte para os membros da Ordem e Mundungus cobriu a cabeça de novo.

******

"Muito bem, Draco," McNair disse numa voz baixa. "Agora deixe uma gota de seu sangue pingar no inseto sobre a mesa." Draco fez como ordenado, muito distraído pelo ritual incomum para notar a dor na sua cabeça e nos joelhos.

"Diga o feitiço que lhe ensinei," seu pai falou.

Draco respitou fundo, olhando para a abelha operária caída na poça de seu sangue. Duvidando que funcionaria, ele disse as palavras do feitiço.

Para sua grande surpresa, a abelha mexeu-se quase instantaneamente. Enquanto ele observava, ela levantou e bateu as asas. Em segundos, tinha voado. Draco olhou para seu perplexo. Ele acabara de trazer o inseto de volta da morte. Seu pai acenou solene com a cabeça.

"Agora repita comigo," McNair disse.

******

"Eu, Harry James Potter, juro solenemente minha lealdade sagrada para Ordem da Fênix."

******

"Eu, Draco Lúcio Malfoy, suro solenemente minha obediência cega ao Lorde das Trevas."

******

Harry ouviu um barulho e depois sentiu o peso quente de Fawkes em seu ombro. Ele deveria ficar surpreso, mas pareceu quase natural para ele. Notou vários membros da Ordem se entreolhando. Ele levantou a mão e tocou Fawkes, olhando na expectativa para Dumbledore.

"Já que colocou sua argola na nossa corrente, selou o contrato mágico entre nós. Mas lembre-se, nossa Ordem só é forte enquanto estivermos unidos. Se uma argola da lealdade hesitar, enfraquece todos nós. Você entende e concorda com os termos?" Dumbledore disse solene, olhando Harry nos olhos.

******

"Sim," Draco respondeu.

******

"Sim," Harry disse firme.

******

"Você deu primeiro passo para ser reconhecido como um Comensal da Morte. Agora continue e sempre prove sua dedicação através de sua obediência," McNair falou.

******

"Então, bem-vindo à Ordem!" Dumbledore clamou. Os membros da Ordem em volta dele começaram a bater palmas, enchendo a sala com sons de Fênix. Até mesmo Snape batia palmas, apesar da ausência notável de um sorriso em seu rosto. Sirius foi até Harry e lhe deu um grande abraço de parabéns. Todos os membros, inclusive Snape e Maddie se revezaram e apertaram sua mão. Harry pensou na lealdade desses dois em particular. Talvez eles estivessem apenas se mostrando para o resto dos membros da Ordem.

Ele logo tirou esses pensamentos negativos, e se concentrou em aproveitar o momento. Ele acabara de se juntar à Ordem da Fênix – a ordem de seu pai e de gerações de Potter antes dele.

Agora era hora para celebrar não para permitir ceticismo. Teria muito tempo para isso quando a ocasião permitisse.

******

Draco levantou muito rápido e sentiu o chão sumir sob ele. Antes de desmaiar, ele sentiu a abelha picando-o na mão esquerda e ouviu seu pai dizendo o feitiço estuporante.

******

Fawkes voou para o outro lado da sala para se acomodar em seu poleiro e Harry parou frente à mesa, examinado a corrente. Quase como lesse sua mente, Dumbledore pegou uma parte dela, procurando algo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele ofereceu a corrente para que Harry a examinasse. Ele olhou a argola de perto. Era de seu pai. O nome Tiago Edmundo Potter estava escrito na mesma letra redonda que o de Harry em sua argola. Ele deu uma risadinha quando a tocou, correndo a ponta dos dedos pelo nome de seu pai. Então o segundo nome de seu pai era Edmundo. Ele não sabia. Uma ponta de arrependimento passou por ele e ele voltou para mesa de reunião.

Com os novos membros iniciados, os membros da Ordem voltaram para seus lugares e começaram a parte de discussões da reunião.

******

"Mmmm. Isso é tão bom, Rony. Não pare," Megan murmurou enquanto Rony beijava a curva de seu pescoço. Ele continuou a pressionar gentilmente seus lábios nessa parte sensível dela, esperando mais desse tipo de reação.

Ele amava beija-la onde quer que ela deixasse. Quase tonto de prazer por causa dos beijos e carícias que trocaram, ele queria continuar a provoca-la e dar-lhe prazer antes que eles tivessem que se separar e ir para seus dormitórios. Ele estremeceu, o que o fez se afastar um pouco. Ele focalizou seus olhos nela, quase num transe. Foi quando ele notou. Estava total e completamente apaixonado. Ele engoliu e se afastou mais um pouco, olhando de queixo caído pra ela. Seu queixo caiu ainda mais e ele começou a suar frio.

"O que foi, querido?" Megan perguntou, a testa franzida mostrando preocupação. Ela era bastante observadora.

Rony fechou a boca na tentativa de evitar que uma respiração penosa escapasse. Não funcionou. Megan o abraçou mais forte, puxando-o para si. Ele enterrou o rosto no ombro dela, as pontas do cabelo dela fazendo cócegas em seu rosto. A respiração quente dela acariciava seu pescoço e ele podia ouvir o tum-tum suave de seu coração. Ele tinha que dizer a ela. Dessa vez era pra valer.

Rony saiu gentilmente do abraço e colocou uma mão em cada ombro dela. Ele não tinha certeza se devia dizer isso diretamente, e então percebeu que não importava. Megan o conhecia tão bem que mesmo que ele se atrapalhasse com as palavras, ela o entenderia. Ele tinha que dizer logo, antes que o momento passasse.

Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela; a torre de Astronomia se misturando à paisagem então naquele instante só existia ela – sua Meg. Ele engoliu a seco, torcendo para não engasgar enquanto a dizia. "Desculpe por ter parado Meg, mas é que eu descobri uma coisa... quer dizer, eu percebi..." ele parou um segundo, respirando fundo, "Quero que saiba que eu te amo, Meg. E eu acho... não, eu sinto... quer dizer, o que eu quero dizer é que... eu sei de algum jeito que sempre vou te amar," ele parou e engoliu a seco de novo. Ele mordeu o lábio ao ver lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela.

"Eu também te amo, Rony" ela conseguiu dizer antes de se derramar em lágrimas. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele colocou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas e a beijando faminto e sem intenções de parar – nunca.

Só um pensamento passou em sua mente antes dele render sua atenção completa a ela. Era hora de reler aquela coruja recente. Sem dúvidas, ela era a pessoa certa com quem dividir seu segredo.

******

"Bem, acho que merecemos alguma explicação para o que aconteceu esse verão, não concorda, Dumbledore?" Sirius falou irritado. Ele estava de pé de novo, os membros da Ordem olhando para ele atentamente.

"Tenho que concordar com Sirius, mas temos que votar," Dumbledore disse, olhando para Mundungos Fletcher do outro lado da mesa, que assentiu com a cabeça. "Todos a favor de pressionar Madeline a revelar a verdade por favor levante a mão." Ele parou, contando as mãos levantadas  - oito no total, incluindo Harry e Sirius. "Todos contra?" ele contou três mãos – Maddie, obviamente, Snape e Mundungos Fletcher. "Abstenções," ele completou, notando a mão erguida de Moody.

"Parece que estamos a favor," Dumbledore disse. Ele virou-se para Maddie, que levantou olhando ao redor da sala nervosa. Harry depois saberia que ao dar essa informação à Ordem, Maddie estava colocando sua vida em perigo. A punição para um Auror que revelava segredos para qualquer  um de fora da organização era prisão perpetua em Azkaban, o que geralmente terminava em morte, quando os prisioneiros descobriam que era um Auror.

Ela limpou a garganta antes de começar sua narrativa.

Um dos Aurores espiões desenterrou alguns detalhes das estratégias de Voldemort para esse ano. Seus objetivos estavam claros agora. O que não ficou claro era como ele pretendia alcança-los. Antes de morrer por causa de uma maldição irreversível colocada nela pelo Comensal da Morte que ela estava espionando, essa Auror revelou informações criticas. O plano de Voldemort era matar todos bruxos e bruxas de sangue trouxa usando uma arma secreta especial. Mas a busca por essa arma o frustrava. Ele precisava colocar as mãos em um inocente que tivesse sobrevivido uma maldição fatal. Por essa informação, estava claro que Voldemort precisava de Harry Potter como uma parte crucial de seu feitiço.

No mesmo instante, os Aurores se prepararam para achar Harry e protege-lo a qualquer custo. Maddie  foi voluntária porque casaria muito bem com sua outra missão – apreender Sirius Black. Então ela protegia Harry de dia e procurava Sirius à noite. Suas ordens foram de evitar o uso de mágica porque chamaria atenção para localização de Harry e o colocaria em mais risco. Ela executou sua missão e mandou seu relatório para o Alto Comando dos Aurores antes de revisar os assuntos para se tornar Professora de Hogwarts.

Maddie contou toda historia em tom monótono. Ela olhava o espaço, como se estivesse fazendo uma apresentação muito chata. Quanto terminou, sentou e cruzou os braços, fazendo beicinho com os lábios.

"Acho que é muita besteira," Moody falou. "Muita mesmo."

"Posso validar os fatos sobre a descoberta do ministério," Snape disse.

A esquerda de Harry, Sirius deu um risinho irônico. Ele obviamente concordava com Moody e tinha duvidas sobre a historia de Maddie. Aparentemente, a validação de Snape não fazia diferença para ele.

Maddie preferiu ignorar Sirius, dirigindo sua animosidade a Moody. "Está me chamando de mentirosa, Alastor? Depois de eu ter feito esse juramento sagrado e tudo? Você acha mesmo que eu seria tão estúpida?" Maddie respondeu a ele, seus olhos brilhando com fúria. Harry não tinha certeza se ele já a havia  visto com tanta raiva antes.

"Não fale assim comigo!" Moddy disse, apontando para ela. Ele olhou ao redor da mesa. "Todos sabemos porque os Aurores estão tão interessados em Harry Potter. Agora que ele tem dezessete anos, é uma das opções que eles querem manter, não é?" Ele disse em tom baixo e acusador. Murmúrios se espalharam por todos lados da mesa. Harry pensava sobre o que Moody estava falando. Antes que ele  pudesse completar esse pensamento, Sirius estava de pé novamente.

"Sei ao que se refere, Moody, e não vou discutir sobre nada disso aqui. Nem agora, nem nunca. Ficou claro? Não é uma opção, nem nunca poderá ser, indiferente ao que os Aurores pensem. Eles só se preocupam com eles mesmos," Sirius gruniu.

Todos na mesa se afundaram em suas cadeiras por causa da raiva de Sirius, exceto Maddie e Snape que tinham expressões de desprezo – os olhos estreitados de Snape ecoando os de Maddie como se eles fossem irmãos.

"Alguém poderia me explicar do que estão falando?" Harry disse, sua voz mais alta do que ele queria. Ele não pôde evitar. Precisava saber.

Sirius olhou ameaçador para Moody antes de olhar para Harry. Moody continuou em pé e deu os ombros. "Ele tem o direito de saber," ele falou. "E eu vou dizer."

Ele olhou para Harry com pena em seu olho normal. Harry nunca vira essa expressão no rosto de Moody antes. Isso o deixou nervoso, o que não poderia acontecer em hora pior. Algo lhe dizia que precisaria de toda sua firmeza para o que ia escutar.

"Minha aposta é que a única razão para os aurores te protegerem no verão é que agora você tem idade para fazer um feitiço muito perigoso e poderoso que pode eliminar Voldemort de uma vez, com um golpe. O nome é feitiço Domus Quattuor e Sirius não quer falar sobre ele porque ele vem com um preço. Ninguém sabe qual é porque não é determinado até que o feitiço seja invocado. Muitos teorizam que custo pode ser a vida do que invocou, mas ainda não temos certeza. É possível que a conseqüência seja bem maior que essa. É um grande mistério."

"mas se o feitiço existe, porque não usado antes para derrotá-lo?" Harry perguntou.

"Por que o bruxo canalizando-o deve ter uma conexão com a pessoa contra quem está usando para que funcione. Sua cicatriz conecta você a Voldemort pela falha de uma maldição mortal – o que te faz o candidato perfeito para canalizar o feitiço. A outra razão por não ter sido usado é que todas as partes envolvidas devem estar fisicamente em Hogwarts. Essa é uma razão porque ele evita Hogwarts, ele sabe do feitiço." Moody parou um segundo, tomando um gole de seu frasco antes de continuar.

"O feitiço invoca mágica antiga das quatro casas. O canalizador deve ficar dentro de um círculo formado por quatro pessoas, uma de cada casa. Não sei muito mais que isso. As instruções detalhadas do feitiço estão no Livro de Conhecimento da Ordem, que foi atualizado recentemente com informações obtidas numa pesquisa do Ministério sobre o assunto. É considerado um feitiço muito perigoso e experimental pelo ministério." Com isso, Moody virou para o Sr. Bode que acenou a cabeça solenemente.

Quando Moody terminou, houve um grande debate sobre os méritos do uso do feitiço. Para grande frustração de Sirius, a Ordem estava dividida. Alguns achavam que eles deviam considerar, enquanto outros expressavam medo da morte e destruição que poderia trazer. Harry não participou ativamente na discussão, preferindo ouvir os vários pontos de vista expressados pelos seus companheiros da Ordem

Depois que o debate se prolongou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade para Harry, ele decidiu que era hora de falar. Na oportunidade seguinte, ele limpou a garganta e se levantou.

"Sou a favor de usarmos, e sou quem tem mais risco, não é? Então, vamos decidir que é uma opção válida e seguir em frente," ele disse firme. Sentou e olhou para as expressões perplexas que o cercavam.

"é muito corajoso de sua parte, Harry," Dumbledore disse gentilmente de sua cadeira na cabeceira da mesa. Concordo que essa discussão já se prolongou bastante. Mas não precisamos decidir hoje; só para registrar que vamos continuar a confiar em Thomas para nos manter informados sobre qualquer progresso que o Ministério faça em seus experimentos com esse feitiço." Ele olhou para Thomas Bode, que concordou com a cabeça e Dumbledore se levantou devagar, terminando a reunião. 

Harry saiu da reunião sentindo uma sensação de destruição se formando dentro dele. Se Moody estivesse certo, havia uma possibilidade muito definida de que ele teria que dar sua vida para derrotar Voldemort. Ele se despediu de Sirius que saiu conversando com Lupin e  se dirigiu a confortável familiaridade da Torre da Grifinória.

*******

Horas depois, Harry se encontrava sentado na ponta da cama de Hermione, olhando para o espaço. Ela andava apressada pelo quarto, guardando livros e arrumando a roupa para o dia seguinte. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no feitiço Domus Quattuor.

"Você está com está  com uma cara tão triste quanto me sinto agora," Hermione disse, sentando ao lado dele. Ela usou sua mão direita para virar o rosto dele em sua direção. Ele forçou seus olhos para se concentrar nos dela quando ela colocou o rosto mais perto dele, e ele pôde ver o resto das lágrimas que ela derramara no Salão Comunal.

Ela e Rony reagiram como ele esperava quando ele contou sobre  o feitiço Domus Quattuor – a única coisa sobre a qual ele se sentiu confortável para revelar sobre a reunião da Ordem. Rony estava muito animado para saber mais e expressou suas dúvidas se ele realmente poderia ser fatal. Ele lembrou que Moody sempre parecera muito obcecado com a morte desde que o conheceram e provavelmente estava exagerando para dar um efeito dramático. A reação de Hermione foi de puro choque e preocupação. Ela tentou fazer Harry prometer que nunca usaria o feitiço, o que ele se recusou a fazer. Isso a fez derramar algumas lágrimas silenciosas, enquanto Harry a abraçava e Rony tentava acalma-la com palavras de segurança. Quando ela se recompôs, Rony foi dormir e Harry foi com Hermione para o quarto dela conversar mais.

"É só que eu sinto como se fosse algo que estou destinado a fazer, Hermione," Harry disse devagar. "Nós sempre soubemos que Voldemort está me procurando e que me quer morto, então esse outro jeito de me matar não devia ser tão chocante," ele continuou, "mas por alguma razão, ainda me sinto pesado com isso."

"Talvez seja porque você tem dezessete anos e precisa viver sua vida e não sacrificá-la desse jeito. Você merece mais, Harry." Hermione disse, sua voz cheia de determinação. Harry fechou os olhos com força. A próxima coisa que ia dizer ia ser difícil de sair, mas ele precisava falar.

"Isso me fez pensar sobre as coisas," ele disse, abrindo os olhos para encarar Hermione. Ela se afastou um pouco, com os olhos bem abertos.

"Que coisas?" ela perguntou gentil. Ela o notou respirando fundo, como sempre fazia quando estava tentando se acalmar.

"Sobre nós e nossa relação," ele disse, contraindo os lábios.

"Sobre a conversa que tivemos na outra noite sobre confiança?" ela perguntou.

"Não. Não foi isso."

"Então que foi?"

"Desde que sai dessa reunião, não consigo parar de achar que você merece algo melhor que isso, Hermione," ele disse rapidamente, tentando com todas as forças se manter firme nesse momento difícil.

"Não entendo o que quer dizer," ela disse confusa se aproximando dele. "Eu te amo, Harry. Você é o melhor para mim. Não há algo melhor. Devia saber disso." Ela se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, sentido-se repentinamente completo com o amor que sentia por ela. Era esse  amor que o fazia seguir em frente.

"Você merece estar com alguém que tenha mais chances de ficar por aqui mais tempo. Não posso pedir para você se comprometer comigo, ou se dar para mim se tiver uma chance de morrer. Não poderia te fazer passar  por essa dor, eu te amo demais," Harry disse, sua voz tremendo, apesar de sua tentativa de permanecer firme.

"Não podemos viver assim Harry, ficaremos malucos. Eu te amo e quero ficar com você. Tenho certeza que vamos superar esse problema recente. É um nada comparado ao quanto nos amamos. Fico agradecida por cada momento que temos juntos, quer sejam dez minutos ou dez anos. Sempre te amarei, Harry Potter, então não tente nem dizer que eu mereço melhor. Não vou me conformar com mais nada," Hermione disse, sua voz ficando mais fina de emoção. Ela jogou seus braços ao redor dele e o apertou forte, ao que ele respondeu igualmente. Seus olhos estavam úmidos e seu nariz abafado.

"Também te amo, Hermione," Harry sussurrou gentilmente ainda abraçando-a. "Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim." Ele se afastou do abraço e a olhou nos olhos.

"Acho que não tem muito sentido ficar se remoendo sobre isso, não é?" ele perguntou, um sorriso melancólico em seu rosto.

"Agora você está fazendo sentido," ela disse, respondendo ao sorriso, tímida. Harry suspirou.

"Estou começando a achar que esperar para fazer amor foi uma ótima idéia. Eu odiei de inicio, mas agora acho que a coisa certa a se fazer. Não conseguiria agüentar o pensamento de fazer amor com você e depois te deixar assim," Harry disse triste.

"Não vamos viver para sempre, Harry. Em algum ponto teremos que..." Hermione começou a dizer, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Só preciso me acostumar com isso. Talvez descubra mais sobre o feitiço – ou isso ou a Ordem vai me proibir de usá-lo. Acho que isso me deixaria um pouco melhor."

"Acho que entendo," Hermione sussurrou. "Como você disse não outra noite, esperarei para sempre por você se precisar."

Ela abraçou Harry de novo, que sentiu-a tremer contra ele. Ele olhou para frente, vagamente, tentando tomar alguma resolução interna sobre o que descobrira hoje, mas sem obter sucesso. 

~x~x~x~x~x~


	6. Os Convites

Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora  
Capítulo 6 – Os convites 

Mais tarde naquela noite, Harry sentou à mesa do Salão Comunal escrevendo uma carta para Sirius. Ele tinha ido deitar, mas não conseguira dormir. Dezenas de perguntas sobre a reunião da Ordem passavam por sua cabeça como milhões de pomos – rápidos, velozes e difíceis de segurar. Ele torcia que seu padrinho pudesse lhe dar algumas respostas e um pouco de alivio tão necessários.

Harry colocou a pena sobre a mesa, releu seu pergaminho uma última vez e sorriu. Havia um fio de cabelo castanho longo, ondulado em cima dele. Pegando-o, ele o enrolou folgado no indicador. Apesar de já estarem juntos há dois anos, ainda o agradava estranhamente encontrar fios de cabelo de Hermione em seu casaco, embaixo de seu travesseiro ou em sua mochila. Ele uma vez brincara que era a forma dela marcar seu território.

O som de alguém vindo do dormitório masculino trouxe Harry de volta para o presente. Quem seria a essa hora? Já era quase uma da manhã.

Era Rony e ele parecia apavorado.

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou, se perguntando o que teria deixado Rony tão pálido.

"Não conseguia dormir. Quando percebi que não estava na cama, vim procurar você. Você também não conseguiu dormir?" ele disse com a testa franzida enquanto sentava-se no sofá de frente para a lareira.

Harry deixou sua pena e sua carta na mesa e se juntou ao amigo. Ele sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, esticando as pernas para frente e cruzando-as no tornozelo. As chamas amarelas dançando na lareira produziam longas sombras nas paredes do salão comunal e Harry observava sua profundeza. Pelo canto do olho, ele percebeu que Rony fazia o mesmo, mas com um olhar hipnotizado e nervoso.

Depois de instantes, Rony falou.

"Estou me sentindo muito estranho." ele disse devagar, ainda olhando para as chamas.

"Por que?" Harry perguntou, também continuando a deixar o fogo capturar seus olhos.

"As coisas com Meg ficaram sérias."

Harry tirou o olhar do fogo bem rápido, aproveitando um instante para avaliar a expressão de seu amigo. Rony o olhou nos olhos e Harry pode ler a pergunta antes que ele a fizesse.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?"

"Você já estava sério em relação a ela há algum tempo, não é?" Harry perguntou, voltando a observar o fogo.

Rony levantou e pegou o atiçador de brasas junto à lareira. Ele mexia com uma das brasas enquanto respondia, as novas brasas descobertas renovando o vigor das chamas e espalhando calor pelo rosto de Harry por suas pernas esticadas.

"Sim, estava, mas dessa vez é diferente... mudou de algum jeito. Não consigo explicar direito, mas me deixa desconfortável. Não desconfortável de uma maneira ruim, mas de um jeito bom. Isso está fazendo sentido?" ele guardou o atiçador e voltou para o sofá.

"Tem certeza que não foi alguma coisa que comeu?" Harry brincou irônico.

"Hã?" Rony disse, dando um olhar peculiar para Harry.

"Tenho certeza que vai ficar bem, Rony," Harry disso com segurança, lutando contra a vontade de rir. "Você provavelmente comeu muita torta de abóbora na sobremesa. Você nunca se dá muito bem com ela." Ele roubou um rápido olhar do amigo para garantir que ele não estava levando a brincadeira mal.

"Ha. Ha." Rony disse, encarando Harry com uma irritação exagerada, a cabeça torta para um lado. "Não, eu não acho que foi a torta." Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para frente de novo.

"Bem, então deve ter sido outra coisa." Harry começou tentativo. "Poderia ser aquela palavra de quatro letras?"

Rony suspirou. Claramente ele estava com mais problemas do que deixava transparecer. "O que? Você quer dizer 'amor'?" Rony disse devagar, seu olhar ansioso refletindo o fogo brilhante à sua frente.

"Com certeza não quis dizer outra palavra com quatro letras." Harry respondeu, agora um pouco mais sério. "Sim. Amor. Pode ser isso que está te incomodando?" ele disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, eu disse que a amava hoje."

"Você disse? Bem, você já tinha dito antes, não foi?" Harry incitou.

"Claro, eu tinha dito antes. Mas só porque senti que devia. Dessa vez, fui tomado de repente por um sentimento que eu estava... que eu senti..." Rony lutou, aparentemente tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

"Fora de controle? Nervoso? Feliz e assustado de uma vez?" Harry terminou por ele.

Rony virou todo seu corpo na direção dele, acenando com a cabeça veementemente.

"Sim! Exato!"

"Não tenho idéia do que está falando." Harry disse rapidamente, olhando para frente. Ele podia sentir Rony olhando confuso para ele, com o queixo caído. Harry virou para ele de vagar, lutando pra permanecer com uma expressão neutra. Ele perdeu a batalha e começou a rir, Rony juntando-se a ele, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

Depois que o riso acabou, Rony recostou no sofá, afundando-se nele. Por um tempo, eles continuaram como começaram, olhando para as brasas laranjas que tomaram o lugar das chamas. Harry ouviu Rony respirar fundo e ficou grato por ele parecer menos preocupado que antes.

"Harry?" Rony disse, a voz soando muito distante.

"Sim?"

"Obrigado."

"Disponha, Rony."

******

Gina pulou algumas vezes para fazer se aquecer antes de partir com o resto da turma para a corrida matinal. Estava mais frio que de costume nesta manhã e a respiração dos corredores formava uma névoa branca ao redor deles enquanto seguiam a Professora Monroe pelo caminho conhecido. Como da última vez, Gina e Draco lideravam o grupo, junto com a professora.

Por minutos, tudo o que Gina ouvia era o som de sua própria respiração. O ar gelado da manhã incomodava seus pulmões. Ela logo esqueceu isso quando Draco quebrou o silêncio com um comentário cortante. Dessa vez ela estava pronta – ou assim ela pensava.

"Correndo mais devagar hoje, Weasley." ele disse. "Eu disse que estaria passando você em questão de dias. Nenhum Weasley nunca foi melhor que um Malfoy em nada."

Professora olhou significantemente para Gina, murmurou algo sobre correr na frente de todos um pouco e depois saiu, correndo uns cinco metros à frente deles. Gina agora corria com Draco Malfoy. Lado a lado.

Ao invés de analisar o que isso podia significar, Gina resolveu não deixar o comentário de Draco sem resposta.

"Na verdade, Draco," ela disse, dando uma pausa para tentar olhar para ele rapidamente como se sentisse pena, "eu estava indo mais devagar para mostrar à professora Monroe que tenho consideração com aqueles que não tem a mesma disposição para correr que eu."

Draco deixou escapar uma risada curta, de menosprezo, "Ah, é mesmo?"

"È," ela continuou, "achei que estaria cansado de sua noitada com a bruxa número dois ontem." ela disse num tom fingindo pena.

A demora na resposta indicava que ela tinha acertado em algo, ou que ela ao menos o fizera dar uma pausa. Talvez isso não fosse ser tão difícil afinal. Ela estava enganada.

"É, e o que você entende sobre noitadas, pequena Gina?" Draco zombou como ela se tivesse quatro anos. "Pelo que soube, você está tão próxima de transar quanto a velha McGonagall."

Gina sentiu seu rosto corar com esse comentário. Ele parecia ter o talento de escolher tópicos que ela não sabia como lidar. Seu coração disparou e ela tentava achar uma resposta que não parecesse que ela estava descendo para o jogo dele.

"Bem, ao menos tenho exigências." ela disse tentando não parecer muito defensiva.

"É, isso é o que todas as garotas impolurares dizem para justificar a falta de experiência." ele disse caçoando. "Dá um tempo. Por favor." Ele balançou a cabeça, mostrando sua desaprovação.

"Isso não foi muito legal!" Gina falou antes que pudesse conter. Ela rapidamente trouxe a mão para cobrir a boca antes que falasse mais. Maldito seja, ela pensou.

"E quem te disse que eu era legal?" Draco disse irônico. "Se você está esperando gentileza, sugiro que vá pra trás correr com sua paixão eterna – Potter."

Gina decidiu ignora-lo e colocou vendas invisíveis pelo resto da corrida. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma por ter deixado ele irrita-la de novo. Sem pensar, ela começou a correr mais depressa até que alcançou a professora. Juntas, elas terminaram a corrida, deixando Draco sozinho para observa-las correndo pelos olhos estreitados.

******

Quando Harry entrou no Salão Principal naquela manhã, foi recebido por um pequeno grupo de estudantes, todos segurando o Profeta Diário, seus rostos refletindo curiosidade e preocupação. Eles perguntaram sobre como ele se sentia com libertação de Sirius Black e o que ele achava sobre isso.

Ele os assegurou que estava feliz com a noticia e revelou que ele estava bem com seu padrinho. Depois de receber mais algumas respostas, o grupo de alunos preocupados dispersou, alguns indo embora discutindo em murmúrios o que souberam. Harry sorriu e sentou com Rony e Hermione na mesa enquanto uma coruja carregando o Profeta Diário para Hermione pousou a sua frente.

"Acho que as corujas matinais já chegaram." Rony comentou, puxando um prato de bacons e olhando a coruja marrom solitária sobre a mesa.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, desamarrando o exemplar do Profeta Diário e entregando a Harry. "Bem, se vocês dois não tivessem demorado tanto tempo tomando banho depois da corrida, estaríamos aqui mais cedo." ela falou, seu cabelo ainda úmido.

Harry não teve que procurar muito pela manchete que Sirius descrevera na noite anterior: "Acusações contra Sirius Black desmentidas – Ministro da Magia se desculpa Pessoalmente". Harry não conseguiria controlar seu largo sorriso mesmo que quisesse. Ele leu a matéria, a carta, duas vezes, Hermione olhando por cima do ombro dele. Ele depois pediria dez cópias do jornal para guardar para posteridade. Essa era a melhor notícia que ele lia desde a carta que recebera quando tinha onze anos.

Quando ele estava colocando um copo de suco de laranja, aplausos ecoaram da mesa da Sonserina. Levantando os olhos, ele viu Draco Malfoy entrando orgulhoso no Salão Principal com seu sorriso sarcástico. Rolando os olho e imaginando o porquê da confusão, Harry voltou a ler o Profeta Diário. Se fosse importante, ele acabaria sabendo o que Malfoy fizera pra conseguir tanta atenção.

"Vocês souberam?" Simas Finnegan disse animado, pulando na cadeira junto a Rony.

"Não, o que?" Rony e Harry disseram simultaneamente. Hermione levantou os olhos de seu prato de frutas.

"Malfoy agarrou outra ontem!" Simas disse, o espanto inconfundível em sua voz. Harry e Rony se entreolharam. Eles sabiam o que isso significava. A sorte mudara naquilo que era a maior aposta da história de Hogwarts.

Hermione se intrometeu. "Francamente!" ela disse em tom muito baixo, tirando um livro para ler. "Vocês não pensam em mais nada?" os três olharam para ela. "Esperem! Não respondam. Eu não quero saber." ela completou rapidamente, balançando a cabeça. Ela olhou para Harry indicando que estava irritada com o tópico de Simas. Rony não notou.

"Então, quem foi dessa vez?" Rony perguntou, mastigando um pedaço de bacon.

"Eles não disseram," Simas sussurrou num tom baixo, conspiratório, "e vocês sabem o que isso significa."

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram de choque. "Sem essa!" ele disse alto, depois baixou a voz para completar, "Uma da Grifinória!"

"Certo-o." Simas disse, olhando ao redor da mesa da Grifinória.

"Não entendi." Harry disse, "?Como sabem que ela é da Grifinória?"

Rony e Simas se entreolharam. Simas tomou um gole de chá e se inclinou para frente, sussurrando, "Funciona assim, Harry, cada casa tem um representante cuidando das apostas, eu sou o da Grifinória, se você ainda não descobriu. Quando acertamos a aposta, Malfoy dizia que a gente teria que aceitar a palavra dele. Bem eu nem Kevin Entwhistle da Corvinal aceitamos esse trato. Não podíamos confiar que Malfoy não ia mentir -,"

"Não posso dizer que não concordo." Rony interrompeu.

"Certo," Simas continuou balançando a cabeça concordando, "Então Wayne da Lufa-lufa sugeriu um trato. Malfoy teria que dizer o nome da garota, mas só para os representantes da aposta em cada casa, e só para os que não estivessem na mesma casa que ela. Então, a menina com quem ele dormiu ontem é da Grifinória."

"Ah." foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer. Ele não tinha idéia de como isso tudo foi tão organizado.

"Essa é a bruxa número dói.," Simas disse, um pouco ansioso. "Nesse ritmo ele vai chegar a doze antes do natal!"

"Duvido." Rony disse. "Os testes do fim de período vão atrasá-lo. E ainda tem quadribol e suas tarefas como Monitor-chefe. Ele vai estar ocupado. Nosso dinheiro está a salvo."

Hermione levantou os olhos do livro, olhando suspeita pra Rony. Seu rosto corou e ele rapidamente completou, "porque não estamos nessa aposta idiota, insensível. Ainda bem que não cometemos esse erro.." Simas apoiou a história e pegou a jarra de suco de abóbora, sabiamente mudando o tema pra a temporada de quadribol.

Depois de alguns minutos, o Salão Principal se encheu com o som das batidas de asas, que Harry identificava como a chegada do correio-coruja. Isso seria comum, não fosse o fato do correio-coruja já ter chegado naquela manhã.

Ele levantou os olhos e viu dezenas de corujas douradas voando por cima das cabeças. Quando ele ia virar para perguntar a Rony ou Hermione o que isso significava, uma das corujas pousou em sua frente. Harry desamarrou o pequeno pacote de sua perna. A coruja dourada levantou vôo de repente, sem olhar para trás. Nesse instante, uma coruja marrom normal pousou na frente de Hermione, que desamarrou depressa o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho endereçado a ela.

"O que será isso?" Rony perguntou, olhando de Harry para Hermione enquanto eles abriam suas encomendas.

Hermione abriu a sua primeiro. Harry parou de desenrolar seu pacote e a olhou lendo, seus lábios fechados em concentração. Ela começou a balançar a cabeça e olhou para ele pra Rony rolando os olhos.

"É um convite para o Torneio de Xadrez." ela disse. Não lembro de ter lido nada tão arrogante em toda minha vida. Pelo jeito que escreveram a carta, deixaram claro que eles só estão me convidando porque sou monitora-chefe. Que bando de esnobes!"

Harry voltou a abrir seu pacote e não acreditou no que viu quando finalmente tirou todo o papel marrom. Era uma caixa de cetim vermelho mais ou menos do tamanho da mão dele.

"Uau! Olhe isso!" Rony exclamou. "Deve ser do Clube de Campo e Castelo Mago, Harry. Vê o emblema na tampa da caixa? Você deve ter sido convidado também!" ele olhou como se quisesse pular para o outro lado da mesa tirar a caixa das mãos de Harry.

Harry coçou a cabeça e colocou a caixa sobre a mesa, atento ao fato que Hermione, Rony, Simas e mais dois alunos da Grifinória o olhavam. Ele olhou a seu redor incerto antes de abrir a caixa. Dentro estava um Cavalo de um xadrez muito elegante, acompanhado por um pequeno envelope no qual estava escrito:

Para Harry Tiago Potter, filho de Tiago Edmundo Potter, mais recente herdeiro do lugar da família Potter no Clube de Campo e Castelo Mago 

Harry olhou espantado pra Hermione, que deu os ombros, uma expressão um pouco irritada em seu rosto. Depois olhou para Rony que levantou as sobrancelhas e disse rapidamente, animado, "Abra."

Harry tirou a peça de xadrez da caixa e entregou a Rony, que exclamou entusiasmado. Era a melhor peça de xadrez bruxo que Harry vira. Ele depois abriu o envelope, quebrando o lacre de cera. Como Rony adivinhara, era um convite muito formal para o Torneio de Xadrez.

"Você está certo, Rony." Harry disse depois de ler o convite. Ele entregou a Hermione que o leu rapidamente. Seu queixo caiu e ela parecia ofendida com alguma coisa.

"O que foi, Hermione?"

"Harry," ela disse, "esse não é o mesmo convite que recebi. O seu está escrito em tinta dourada, pra começar. Depois tem a escrita. Está bem claro que eles me consideram uma cidadã de segunda classe. Eles até entregaram meu convite com uma coruja marrom ao invés da coruja dourada. Que bando de preconceituosos, esnobes... -,"

"Hermione." Rony interrompeu. "O que tem isso? Pelo que parece, Harry foi convidado porque o pai dele era membro do clube. E daí se eles mandam convites mais legais pra membros?"

"Aposto que eles são como todos os outros clubes do mundo mágico: machistas e preconceituosos contra qualquer um que não tenha sangue puro ou rico. Aposto que convidar alguém nascido trouxa como eu foi muito difícil para eles!" Hermione disse, claramente irritada.

"È, mas você ouviu o que Dumbledore disse na festa de abertura," Rony disse. "Eles estão se esforçando para mostrar simpatia aos que estão lutando contra as forças negras."

"Vou ter uma conversa com Dumbledore!" Hermione disse, levantando-se abruptamente de seu lugar. "Isso é revoltante! Olha a sua volta Rony. Olhe quem recebeu convites! Você vê alguém que seja pobre ou que não seja sangue puro segurando uma caixa de cetim vermelha?"

Junto com Simas e Rony, Harry olhou ao redor pelo Salão Principal, observando quem recebera o convite. Seus olhos pousaram sobre Draco Malfoy, arrogante, girando a peça entre seus dedos enquanto lia o convite. Revoltado com a idéia de ter algo em comum com Malfoy, Harry desviou o olhar.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo pra acalma-la ou conforta-la, Hermione marchou para fora do Salão Principal, sem esperar ele ou Rony que estava indo para aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

"Merlin, ela está bem irritada, hein?" Simas disse, voltando a seu café da manhã. "É lua cheia ou algo assim?"

******

O mau humor de Hermione só fez aumentar durante a aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Parecia que a nova professora tinha implicado com ela, por alguma razão.

"A resposta não está completamente correta, Srta. Granger." a professora Monroe disse. "Será que você leu o mesmo livro que nós?"

Hermione se apressou em se defender. Seu rosto tinha um tom levemente rosa e seus ombros estavam visivelmente tensos. "Como assim não está correta?" ela perguntou incrédula. "Eu li em Hogwarts, uma história."

A professora deu um sorriso condescendente para Hermione e depois olhou com ar superior para o resto da turma. "Eu pedi para alguém nessa turma usar esse livro como referência para a tarefa?" ela perguntou.

A maioria da turma murmurou ou fez algum sinal negativo. Os poucos que não responderam estavam ocupados prestando atenção ao figurino da professora, uma seleção tão provocante quanto àquela do primeiro dia de aula.

A professora voltou sua atenção à Hermione, que tinha uma expressão de confusão e ansiedade. "Apesar de admirar você buscar outros materiais para completar sua tarefa, espero validação de qualquer informação de outra fonte que use. Se tivesse pesquisado a credibilidade de Hogwarts, uma história, descobriria que não é muito respeitado quanto a documentação sobre duelos de bruxos. Esperava mais de você, Srta. Granger."

Hermione mudou a expressão ao ouvir isso. Seus olhos ficaram cinza e ela respirou fundo várias vezes para se acalmar. Ficou claro por sua expressão que ela nunca fora criticada assim por um professor. "Sim, Professora." ela respondeu, sem levantar os olhos. Seu rosto estava rosa e ela parecia devastada.

"Que bom que esclarecemos isso." a professora disse sorrindo. "Se tem uma coisa que não suporto é uma sabe-tudo que não confirma os fatos."

Harry colocou os braços ao redor de Hermione numa tentativa de acalma-la. A professora Monroe levantou as sobrancelhas e virou para escrever no quadro, "Cinco pontos da Grifinória, Sr. Potter, por demonstração pública de afeto."

Rony engasgou com a injustiça de tudo isso e Harry removeu seu braço de Hermione, seus olhos estreitados de raiva. Como eles iam enfrentar um ano inteiro com essa professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas?

******

"Ela provavelmente me odeia por causa de Harry." Hermione pensou alto enquanto esperava na sala do diretor. Ela ainda estava preocupada com a aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas daquela manhã. E como já não fosse o suficiente, ela ia se atrasar para a reunião com Draco para organizar o Torneio de xadrez se Dumbledore não aparecesse logo. Ela batia o pé impacientemente no chão, e seus olhos pousaram sobre Fawkes, que estava em seu poleiro do outro lado da sala circular.

"Olá, Fawkes." Hermione disse com um sorriso que fez seu rosto relaxar um pouco. "Harry me contou tudo sobre você. Você parece gostar muito dele. Devo me preocupar?"

Fawkes inclinou sua bela cabeça vermelha e dourada confusa para o lado. Ela ia levantar para fazer carinho nele quando ouviu passos se aproximando.

A porta da sala se abriu e o Professor Dumbledore entrou relaxado. Hermione levantou da cadeira num gesto de respeito.

"Por favor sente-se, Srta. Granger." ele disse, fazendo um gesto para ela se sentar e se acomodando em sua cadeira atrás da mesa. "Agora, o que posso fazer por você?"

"Obrigada por concordar em me receber, Professor." Hermione começou, sentindo a sensação de nervosismo familiar que sentia sempre que falava com esse bruxo tão importante.

"Claro." Dumbledore disse, relaxando em sua cadeira e sorrindo para ela, "E devo dizer que acho que já está fazendo um bom trabalho como Monitora-chefe."

"Obrigada." Hermione disse orgulhosa. "É mais ou menos por isso que estou aqui. Sinto como se fosse minha obrigação como Monitora-Chefe chamar sua atenção para esse problema."

"Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para dizer o que passou por sua cabeça, Srta. Granger."

Esse comentário relaxou Hermione um pouco e ela sentiu a confiança aumentando dentro dela enquanto falava.

"É sobre o torneio de xadrez. A entrega dos convites hoje de manhã foi uma declaração clara que os que estão organizando esse torneio estão fazendo exclusões. Alem disso, o jeito que escreveram meu convite deixou muito claro que só estão me convidando porque sou monitora-chefe, não porque tenho outros méritos para me classificar." Hermione disse, exatamente como ensaiara no jantar.

"Tenho que admitir que fiquei surpreso em como eles entregaram os convites, Srta. Granger. O Clube de Campo e Castelo Mago prometeu que iriam quebrar essa tradição esse ano e iriam ser mais discretos com os convites. Já falei com o presidente do Clube para expressar o que acho sobre isso." Dumbledore respondeu.

"Ah," Hermione disse, sem certeza se devia continuar. Dumbledore pareceu perceber sua hesitação e fez um gesto indicando que ela deveria se sentir livre para falar.

"Posso ser bem franca, Professor?" Hermione perguntou.

"Claro."

"Fico surpresa que Hogwarts esteja sediando um torneio organizado por uma diretoria tão elitista. Pesquisei sobre eles e descobri que possuem um histórico de discriminação contra nascidos-trouxas. Pensei que Hogwarts era contra isso." ela disse.

Dumbledore parou por um momento, aparentemente considerando as palavras de Hermione. As tochas da sala dele refletiam em seus óculos de meia lua e Fawkes soltou uma nota longa e trêmula. O som era tão reconfortante que ela logo sentiu a tensão em seus ombros sumir.

"Não é só você que se sente assim, Srta. Granger." Dumbledore disse finalmente . "Muitos pais preocupados mandaram corujas quando fizemos o anúncio sobre a sede do torneio. Vou dizer o que disse a todos eles: tenho esperanças que esse clube tenha começado uma jornada vagarosa para se tornar mais inclusivo e mente aberta sobre seus membros expressando interesse em ter a sede do torneio aqui. Acredito que incluindo e dando boas vindas àqueles que antes tinham idéias contrárias às nossas pode fazê-los mudar com nossa influência."

"Mas você realmente acha que eles querem fazer o torneio aqui porque estão com a mente mais aberta? Minha preocupação é que eles queiram acesso à Hogwarts para outras razões menos nobres que poriam todos nós em perigo." Hermione disse, tentando não parecer muito melodramática e mordendo seu lábio, nervosa. Talvez preocupações com a segurança o fizessem mudar de idéia.

Dumbledore sorriu gentilmente. "Você pensa como um Auror, Srta; Granger. Devo admitir que a segurança continua sendo uma de minhas maiores preocupações para esse torneio, mas estou disposto a arriscar pelo bem da escola e de todos nós. Se pudermos ganhar mais aliados em nossa luta contra Voldemort, estaremos melhor equipados para derrotá-lo e impedir que seus seguidores retornem."

Não fosse o que sentia por Maddie, Hermione tomaria o comentário de Dumbledore sobre suas habilidades parecidas com Auror como um elogio. Assim, ela não sabia exatamente como responder ao que ele dissera. Algo lhe dizia para deixar pra lá, mas sua determinação teimosa estava fazendo disso um desafio. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Dumbledore falou novamente.

"Entendo que esse clube pode representar tudo o que detesta no mundo mágico, Srta. Granger, mas, por favor, tente lembrar que os membros também são pessoas. O Clube Castelo está cheio de tradições e um senso de família e honra que data de antes da fundação de Hogwarts. Harry, na verdade, pode rastrear seus ancestrais até os fundadores do Clube. Entenda, eles não são de todo maus. Você não vai descontar em Harry a descendência dele, do mesmo jeito que ela não liga para sua. Uma vez que abrimos a mente para olhar as pessoas por seus méritos pessoais e não por sua família e status econômico conseguimos aprecia-los por quem são e pelo que têm a oferecer. Temos sempre que lembrar de não julgar as pessoas ou grupos de pessoas antes de lhes dar uma boa oportunidade de demonstrar quem realmente são."

Houve uma pausa enquanto Hermione pensava nas palavras de Dumbledore. Ela era culpada da mesma mente pequena pela qual condenou os Clube Castelo?

"Tem mais alguma coisa que deseja discutir comigo, Hermione?" Professor Dumbledore disse, puxando-a de sua introspecção silenciosa.

"Não, professor, isso era tudo." ela disse.

"E você está confortável com o que discutimos?" ele perguntou.

Começando a se sentir cada vez mais culpada com as palavras de Dumbledore, Hermione não pôde levantar os olhos para ele quando respondeu. Ela conseguir dizer, "Sim, Professor. Obrigada. O senhor me deu muito para pensar. Estarei fazendo os preparativos para os torneios dentro das casas ainda hoje."

E com isso, ela desceu as escadas da sala de Dumbledore e partiu para sua reunião com Draco na sala do monitor e monitora chefes.

A reunião com Dumbledore levara menos tempo que ela esperava e ela ficou meio hora adiantada. Bom, ela pensou, posso dar os toques finais no calendário da Copa Inter-Casas de Quadribol. Ia ser bom ficar em dia pela primeira vez desde o dia que chegara.

Girando a maçaneta de sua sala, ela a encontrou trancada. Isso não a surpreendeu. Quando eles ganharam a sala, Hermione e Draco combinaram de deixá-la trancada pra que ninguém entrasse e lesse pergaminhos confidenciais. Ela tirou sua varinha e apontou para porta, dizendo o feitiço de costume para abrir a porta que eles colocaram. A fechadura abriu e ela tentou a maçaneta de novo. Dessa vez abriu.

Quando ela entrou na sala, derrubou sua mochila e engasgou com a cena à sua frente. A pouca luz iluminava o sofá da sala e os corpos nus e enlaçados de Draco Malfoy e Lilá Brown. Por sorte, eles estavam cobertos por um tipo de manta, mas ficou claro que ela os pegou no meio de um momento muito íntimo. Lilá gritou de surpresa e enterrou o rosto no ombro de Draco, tentando esconder-se sob ele. Ele parecia tão chocado quanto Hermione, seus olhos cinza arregalados. Ele ofegava e parecia um pouco pasmado.

******

Ofegante de ansiedade, Gina subiu correndo para o dormitório feminino com livro que pegara na biblioteca. Ficou feliz ao ver que nenhuma de suas colegas do sexto ano estava lá; ela preferia fazer esse projeto sem suas perguntas enxeridas e sugestões irritantes.

Ela colocou o livro sobre sua cama e foi até seu malão. Abriu com duas batidas de sua varinha e uma senha secreta.

Desde os eventos em seu segundo ano, ela ficou paranóica com as pessoas mexerem em suas coisas. Ela ainda se sentia culpada por ter feito aquilo com Harry para recuperar o diário maléfico. Apesar dele ter dito que a perdoara, ela nunca se perdoaria de verdade. Ela às vezes achava que a paranóia era sintoma da culpa que ela continuava a carregar. Talvez algum dia ela esquecesse.

Tirando o material para seu projeto, ela fechou o malão e deu um olhar furtivo pelo quarto. Ela sentou na cama com os itens. Fechando bem as cortinas, ela sentou na cama, com as pernas cruzadas sob ela e começou a trabalhar.

Quando ela ia começar a trabalhar, ela ouviu as vozes familiares de Anya e Myriene se aproximando do quarto. Mexendo-se rápido, Gina jogou seu material e o livro ainda aberto embaixo do travesseiro antes que elas entrassem no dormitório. Ela já ia abrir as cortinas para cumprimenta-las quando ela ouviu um fragmento de sua conversa. Elas falavam sobre ela. Ela sentou-se devagar na cama, respirando sem fazer barulho para poder ouvir.

"Acho que Gina só está atraída por ele porque ele é mal. Lembra do que aconteceu no nosso primeiro ano, não é?" Myrene disse. Gina achou ter ouvido ela guardar os livros e sentar na cama que era em frente à de Gina.

"Mas não faz sentido.", Anya disse cética, "Ela parece com medo de qualquer um ou qualquer coisa relacionada com Artes das Trevas. Ela devia estar evitando-o, isso sim. Ele com certeza é bonito, mas se tem algum aluno em Hogwarts que emana maldade, é ele."

Gina lutou contra a vontade de pular da cama e gritar com suas duas amigas. Como elas podiam pensar que ela estava interessada em Draco Malfoy? Elas não falaram no nome dele, mas ela entendeu de quem elas falavam. Com o rosto corado de choque, raiva e vergonha, ela continuou a ouvir.

"Bem, acho que ela está procurando um substituto para Tom" Myrene disse e depois adicionou, "ou então ela está tentando esquecer Harry. Imagine como deve ser difícil para ela, estar ao lado dele o tempo todo quando ela visita Rony. Eu ia ficar maluca se gostasse de um cara e ele me tratasse como irmã. Ela diz que o esqueceu, mas a gente sabe que não é assim, não é? Lamento por ela, de verdade. Era de se esperar que ela corresse com Draco, ao menos ele não vai trata-la como irmã."

Gina olhou feio, sem fazer barulho, ao ouvir Anya e Myrene rirem. Elas andaram pelo quarto alguns minutos, vestindo-se pra ir dormir. Elas às vezes gostavam de estudar no dormitório ao invés do salão comunal ou da biblioteca, para que pudessem fazer o dever e fofocar ao mesmo tempo. Gina às vezes se juntava a elas nessa diversão, mas não era o caso hoje.

Depois de alguns instantes, Anya falou de novo, num tom muito preocupado. "Só espero que ela não se envolva com ele. Ele tem uma reputação péssima. Ele a usaria e deixaria de lado, como todas as outras bruxas que caíram no feitiço dele. Essa é última coisa que a pobre da Gina precisa. Ela já é tão sensível, já imaginou como ela seria de coração partido?"

O queixo de Gina caiu em reação a isso e ela cobriu a boca para não fazer barulho. Ela não acreditava que suas amigas pensavam realmente que havia o risco dela se envolver com ele. E por que elas achavam que ela era sensível? Ela não agia tão sensivelmente assim, agia? Claramente elas não estavam sintonizadas com a nova Gina.

"Coitadinha..." Myrene disse, seu tom ecoando a preocupação de Anya. "Acha que devemos falar com ela?"

"Mmmm," Anya falou, "Não sei. Ela odeia quando a gente tenta se envolver nos problemas dela. Lembra quando ela terminou com Wayne ano passado? Ela se recusou a falar sobre isso até que estivesse pronta. Acho que seria inútil falar alguma coisa com ela, e ela poderia ficar com raiva."

"Bem lembrado," Myrene concordou, "vamos torcer para que nada entre eles aconteça. Ele parece odiar de verdade o irmão dela. Talvez isso impeça que ela deixe-o se aproveitar dela."

Gina rolou os olhou ao ouvir isso, balançando a cabeça descrente.

"Eu não pensei nisso," Anya disse, soando impressionada e aliviada. "Você está certa, Myrene! Draco e Rony se odeiam! Pode imaginar o escândalo se Gina namorasse o pior inimigo de seu irmão? Ela nunca faria isso!"

"Me sinto muito melhor." Myrene disse, suspirando aliviada. Ela puxou a cadeira da mesa, o som familiar de madeira sendo arrastada alcançando o ouvido de Gina.

"Eu também." Anya disse bocejando. Ela também puxou uma cadeira, e em segundos, o quarto estava completamente em silêncio com duas garotas tentando estudar e uma tentando não chorar.

********

"Não era pra você chegar até daqui a meia hora", Draco finalmente disse, seu tom um perturbado e arrumando a coberta sobre ele e Lilá. "Vamos nos ajeitar em um minuto. Como pode ver, me pegou no meio de algo".Ele se curvou para dar um beijo na testa de Lilá.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Hermione virou as costas para a cena incomoda. Preparando-se freneticamente para sair, ela se curvou para juntar os livros, as penas e pergaminhos que se caíram da mochila. Ela notou que Lilá parecia aborrecida porque ela estava sussurrando algo numa voz aguda para Draco que Hermione não conseguia entender. Mas ela não ficou pra tentar entender, saindo da sala o mais rápido que pôde, fechando a porta atrás dele e se afastando um pouco da sala.

Seu primeiro instinto foi de ir para biblioteca e remarcar a reunião com Draco para outro dia. A idéia de voltar para a sala depois do que viu a enjoava. Por outro lado, ela realmente precisava terminar o calendário do Torneio de Quadribol e também prometera a Dumbledore que ia trabalhar no calendário do Torneio de Xadrez das Casas ainda essa noite.

Depois de pensar alguns minutos, ela decidiu que ia ter que engolir o desconforto e continuar com a reunião como agendado – depois ela ia conversar com ele sobre seu comportamento. Ele tinha que entender que usar a sala deles para esse tipo de coisa era inaceitável. Por que ele não tinha a decência de respeitar que essa sala também era dela? Eles teriam que fazer algumas regras sobre o uso da sala se quisessem evitar situações constrangedoras como essa.

E falando em constrangimento, ao menos ela não era Lilá Brown. Hermione tentou imaginar como Lilá estava se sentindo agora, mas não conseguiu. De repente, ela fez uma teoria que não saia da cabeça. Lilá era a bruxa com quem Draco marcara outro ponto naquela aposta idiota? Se Simas estava certo em sua teoria que a bruxa que Draco conquistara era da Grifinória, então tudo se encaixava. Mas por que Lilá estaria com Malfoy? Ela era praticamente a garota mais popular da escola. Ela poderia ter qualquer garoto que escolhesse. Não fazia sentido.

Nesse instante, a porta da sala abriu e Lilá saiu, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha e segurando os livros contra o peito. Ela olhou furtivamente pelo corredor e pareceu muito infeliz de ver Hermione se aproximando.

"Lamento por isso, Hermione." Lilá disse, os olhos abaixados enquanto se aproximava. "Isso foi muito constrangedor."

"Com certeza." Hermione disse gentilmente. "Lilá... você está bem?"

Lilá levantou os olhos. Seu rosto estava rosa, o cabelo bagunçado e seus lábios um pouco inchados. Parecia que ela tinha chorado, mas seus olhos não tinham sinal nenhum de lagrimas. "Estou bem, por que pergunta?"

Hermione parou, pensando no que dizer. Ela queria perguntar a Lilá se ela tinha ficado completamente maluca. Queria perguntar se ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela queria perguntar se ela ao menos gostava dele. Ao invés disso, ela colocou uma expressão de preocupação, sem querer se intrometer, mas querendo mostrar a Lilá que ela se importava.

"Só espero que ele não te machuque, Lilá. Ele não tem a melhor das reputações." Hermione disse, tentando dizer que se preocupava pelo tom de voz e pela expressão.

Lilá deixou um sorriso cínico enfeitar seu rosto. "Eu sei o que você pensa dele Hermione, e não posso dizer que a culpo. Mas eu não estou namorando ele por sua personalidade, se é que me entende. Tentei isso ano passado, se você se lembra, mas isso não funcionou."

"Então por que voltou com ele agora?" Hermione tinha que perguntar.

"Primeiro, não voltamos." Lilá corrigiu. "Segundo, isso não é de sua conta." Sua voz estava irritada. Ela correu os dedos pelas pontas do cabelo, desembaraçando-os devagar.

"Desculpe, não queria me intrometer." Hermione disse rapidamente, sentindo seu rosto corar. Ela gostava de Lilá e não queria irrita-la.

"Não, eu que me desculpo. É que eu não estava preparada para alguém descobrir sobre a gente." Lilá disse mais calma. "Você vai ser boazinha e não dizer a ninguém, certo?"

"Claro." Hermione respondeu. "Prometo. A ninguém."

"Obrigada." Lilá murmurou, "Até mais".Ela virou e foi embora, indo na direção da torre da Grifinória.

Balançando a cabeça como se isso fosse ajudá-la a organizar seus pensamentos, Hermione ajeitou a mochila sobre o ombro e voltou para sua sala para encarar Draco.

Quando se aproximou da sala, a porta estava aberta e ela entrou. Draco estava vestindo o casaco pela cabeça. Hermione tirou a varinha, sussurrou um feitiço rápido e ele foi parado ali, os braços presos acima da cabeça e presos no casaco, com o rosto escondido.

"Espere até que eu solte os braços", Draco disse com a voz abafada. Tudo o que Hermione podia ver era o topo da cabeça dele, os cabelos loiros dele passando pelo buraco do casaco.

"Não vai soltar seus braços até que me dê sua palavra em uma coisa, Malfoy", Hermione disse firme.

Houve uma pausa, durante a qual Draco lutou contra os efeitos do feitiço de Hermione. Com os cotovelos dobrados, ele dançava cegamente pela sala, o casaco ainda cobrindo a cabeça e seus braços ainda presos. Ele parou a tentativa inútil de quebrar o feitiço quando bateu a cabeça na moldura da lareira.

"Ai!" Ele gritou com a voz abafada. "Isso é castigo por transar com Lilá? Está com ciúmes?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça descrente. "Isso é sobre cortesia mútua, Malfoy, e o fato de você estar muito carente disso".

"Desde quando está me chamando de Malfoy, Granger?" Ele disse, finalmente parando em pé e soando muito impaciente.

"Desculpe", Hermione disse. "Acho que voltei a te chamar de Malfoy porque você está me irritando muito agora, mais que o de costume".

"Ah, bom. E eu pensei que estava perdendo o jeito".Veio o comentário irônico de baixo do casaco.

Hermione expirou impaciente e decidiu rapidamente que essa tática não estava funcionando. Ela levantou a varinha, e num instante Draco estava livre do feitiço. Ele terminou de vestir o casaco pela cabeça, o tempo todo olhando feio para Hermione que ainda segurava sua varinha.

"É assim que você trata todas suas paixões, Hermione? Ou isso é especial, só para mim?" Draco disse irônico enquanto ia até sua mesa e sentava. Para o grande alívio dela, ele não tirou a varinha. Ela não estava com vontade de lutar com ele e já estava ficando tarde.

Hermione ignorou o último comentário e se concentrou em seus pensamentos. Ela precisava ter certeza que esse tipo de situação desconcertante e desconfortável não iria se repetir.

"Você tem que me dar sua palavra que não vai usar essa sala para transar", ela disse muito séria. "Essa sala pertence a nós dois e você não tem o direito de usá-la para algo assim".Ela guardou a varinha, foi até a mesa dela, sentou ainda encarando-o e cruzou os braços.

Draco olhou impaciente para ela. Ela continuou a encará-lo e a esperar.

"Eu não vou concordar com essa regra de jeito nenhum", ele disse irritado. "O principal propósito desse lugar é conexões intercasa. Não, não vou desistir disso sem lutar".Ele cruzou os braços, decidido.

"Se você não concordar com isso, terei que denunciá-lo por fazer sexo com uma aluna", Hermione disse, ameaçando. "Não ache que eu não faria isso. Seria bem mais fácil trabalhar com um monitor-chefe que não me irritasse sempre que pode".

Draco pensou sobre o que ela disse em silêncio. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e a encarou.

"Certo, tudo bem. Te dou minha palavra que isso não acontecerá novamente, Hermione, mas só porque você me fez um favor hoje." ele disse. Ele se recostou na cadeira, cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, despreocupado, e colocou as pernas sobre a mesa, cruzando-as no tornozelo.

"Eu te fiz um favor? Desculpe, mas não entendi", ela disse, confusa e irritada.

"Você me livrou de ter que abraçá-la depois, eu odeio ter que fazer isso – que perda de tempo", ele disse, rolando os olhos e balançando a cabeça devagar.

O queixo de Hermione caiu de indignação. "Você é uma pessoa horrível! Não tenho idéia do porquê uma bruxa inteligente como Lilá se envolveria com você. Ela deve estar louca! Está claro que você não gosta nem um pouco dela, então não sei porque ela te daria um minuto de seu tempo, quanto mais..." mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Ela não queria refrescar a memória com imagens de Draco e Lilá transando.

"Bem, ela não gosta nem um pouco de mim também, então não importa muito", Draco disse obscuro. Ele tirou as pernas da mesa e puxou a cadeira mais para mesa num movimento brusco. Hermione estava com muita raiva pra conseguir pensar em uma resposta.

Depois de dez minutos de silêncio, durante o qual Hermione esvaziou a mochila e organizou seus pergaminhos, eles começaram a trabalhar no calendário do Torneio de Xadrez das Casas, nenhum dos dois mencionando a discussão.

*****

Rony virou seu malão de cabeça pra baixo até que encontrou. Estava preso entre Quadribol através dos séculos e sua cópia antiga de Chudley Canons: caminhando para vitória. Agora que ele decidira que Megan era a escolhida, precisava reler a carta que os irmãos enviaram com mais cuidado:

Caro Rony, 

Parabéns por chegar ao seu sétimo e último ano de Hogwarts. Para sermos completamente francos, esperávamos que sumisse junto com Harry ou que os reprovassem por causa de Poções. (Jorge me deve dez galeões – sai fora, Fred, foram só cinco!)

Estamos escrevendo porque chegou a hora de saber um dos segredos mais bem guardado da família. Isso é algo que vem sido passado desde que Gui descobriu enquanto estava em Hogwarts. Todos os irmãos de nossa família – exceto Percy, que não conta porque é um grande dedo-duro – saberão agora desse segredo.

Contando um pouco da história, Gui descobriu esse lugar especial por acidente. Ele estava dando uns malhos com sua namorada na época, Roberta Dumee, apertando-a muito forte contra uma parede perto da Torre de Astronomia. Inesperadamente, uma porta secreta abriu. Roberta caiu de costas em um quarto estranho. O resto é história Weasley.

Esse quarto secreto, escondido serviu muito bem a todos nós. Já se perguntou de onde vem nossa fama de bons beijadores? Não se pergunte mais. Algo nesse quarto faz tudo parecer muito melhor. Mas só leve bruxas que você realmente goste para lá. Elas têm que prometer manter o segredo. Descobrimos que usar vendas ajuda (e não estamos sendo safados com isso – bem, Jorge está, mas eu não!).

Não conte esse segredo a ninguém, ou vai arruinar para todos nós. Queremos mantê-lo livre para passar para nossos filhos e assim por diante. Ah, e não diga a Gina! Não queremos que ela leve ninguém pra lá. Ela não pode transar até que esteja casada!

Fizemos um mapa para que possa achar o lugar. Só pode ser aberto durante certas fases da lua – cheque o mapa para mais detalhes.

Esperamos que se divirta com isso tanto quanto nós. Mas se assegure de manter esse segredo bem protegido – e se mantenha protegido. Ha! Ha! Ha! 

Fred e Jorge

Rony dobrou a carta e estudou o mapa. Parecia fácil de achar. Ele só precisava olhar a hora certa para poder abrir a porta. Consultando várias tabelas astronômicas, Rony tinha certeza de ter identificado a próxima noite de lua cheia.

"Você está livre quarta à noite?" Rony perguntou a Megan naquela noite enquanto eles estavam na biblioteca fazendo o dever de Herbologia.

"Claro", ela disse. "Por que?", ela olhou desconfiada para ele e esfregou os olhos. Estava ficando tarde.

"Quero te levar para um lugar especial" Rony respondeu. "Um lugar que você nunca esteve antes".Ele esticou o pé por baixo da mesa para cutucar o dela. Ela sorriu sonolenta para ele.

"Parece divertido", ela disse, massageando a parte de trás de seu pescoço com a mão direita. "Para onde vamos?"

"É segredo", Rony disse, colocando suas mãos atrás do pescoço dela e tomando o lugar das dela na massagem. Ele empurrou os dedos nos músculos tensos que encontrou até que sentiu ela estremecer. "Está bom?"

"Maravilhoso", Megan ronronou. Ela fechou os olhos. Havia um traço de um sorriso em seus lábios e ela começou a relaxar com a massagem de Rony.

"Onde aprendeu isso?", ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos relaxantes.

"De você", ele respondeu francamente. Depois ele pressionou os lábios em um dos pontos mais sensíveis do pescoço dela e ela gemeu de prazer.

"Madame Pince com certeza vai nos pegar se continuar assim, Rony. O que te deu hoje? Parece que não consegue tirar as mãos de mim – não que eu ligue".Ela se ajeitou na cadeira, abriu os olhos e virou para encará-lo.

"Não pude segurar", Rony disse. "É quase como se estivesse no piloto automático".

Megan sorriu para ele. "Queria poder te levar para meu dormitório. Não seria legal te abraçar e dormirmos agarradinhos?"

Rony engoliu seco. Ele gostaria de fazer muito mais que apenas se abraçar e dormir agarrado com Megan. Enquanto lhe dava um beijo na bochecha, fez uma prece silenciosa para que quarta fosse a noite.

******

"Toc, toc",

"Quem é?" Draco e Hermione responderam. Hermione rolou os olhos e apontou a varinha para porta, abrindo-a com um feitiço simples enquanto uma voz suave, mas confiante respondeu:

"Sabrina Eng", a porta abriu, mostrando a tão popular Artilheira e capitã do time de Quadribol da Corvinal.

"Oi Sabrina", Hermione disse sorrindo e levantando para cumprimentá-la. "Por favor, entre.Obrigada por vim tão rápido."

Sabrina sorriu também, depois olhou desconfiada para Draco, que abaixara a pena e olhava para ela com interesse.

"Olha se não e minha adversária favorita da Corvinal. Não tivemos a chance de colocar a conversa em dia desde que voltamos para escola, Sabrina. Por que não veio para um bate-papo?", ele disse, com uma chama em seus olhos.

Sabrina e Hermione se entreolharam se entendendo e Hermione sentou atrás de sua mesa, balançando a cabeça e examinando um pergaminho.

"E o que te faz pensar que estaria interessada em conversar com você, Sr. Malfoy?" Sabrina disse, provocando.

Draco levantou e foi até ela. Ela não recuou mesmo quando ele estava a centímetros de seu rosto. Seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de determinação e sua boca estava firme. Claramente, a proximidade dele não a incomodava nenhum pouco. Ela cruzou os braços e sorriu.

"Não me chame de Sr. Malfoy. Me faz parecer tão... chato", Draco sussurrou. Ele levantou a mão para tocar o cabelo longo e negro de Sabrina, mas ela recuou um pouco.

"Boa palavra para descrever, Draco – chato. Ele não fala muito bem, Sabrina?" Hermione disse, sem tirar os olhos do que estava lendo.

"Sim, você sempre me impressiona com seu charme e humor, Draco. Mas estou aqui a negócios, então, se você não se importa," ela deu um passo para o lado e foi até a mesa de Hermione, "preciso falar com Hermione".

"Nós nunca temos tempo, não é Sabrina?" Draco disse maliciosamente. "Talvez da próxima vez, quando ela não estiver aqui".Ele piscou e voltou para mesa dele.

"Desculpe, Draco. Vai ter que ficar lá fora um pouco enquanto discuto o calendário dos jogos de Quadribol para esse ano. O capitão de Quadribol da Sonserina não pode ouvir o que Corvinal acha do calendário. Tenho certeza que entende", Hermione disse, num tom oficial.

"Entendo", Draco disse, "vocês duas precisam de privacidade para discutir como eu sou um bom partido. Não se preocupe; darei todo tempo que precisam. Devem ter muito o que falar." ele pegou a pena, um livro, alguns pedaços de pergaminho e saiu da sala ouvindo Sabrina rir e Hermione fazendo sons de irritação.

Em minutos, a porta da sala abriu. Sabrina saiu, olhou para Draco que estava levantando do chão onde lia o livro. "Ela é toda sua", Sabrina disse com um sorriso satisfeito, olhando para dentro da sala para Hermione. Draco ficou na porta, olhando-a andando pelo corredor por instantes, antes entrar na sala.

Quando ele entrou, achou Hermione ajeitando o pente no cabelo. Ele se distraiu com isso e prendeu a ponta do sapato no tapete enquanto voltava para sua mesa.

"Não diga que está caído por Sabrina" Hermione zombou, olhando chateada para ele.

"O que esta fazendo com esse pente?", ele disse, ignorando o comentário.

"Nada."ela respondeu, num tom que denunciava que ela estava fazendo alguma coisa.

Draco coçou a cabeça e sentou atrás de sua mesa. Em minutos, outra pessoa estava batendo na porta da sala de novo. Dessa vez, a pessoa abriu a porta sem esperar por uma resposta.

"Chamou?" Harry disse, colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala. Ele sorriu para Hermione, que sorriu em resposta e olhou para Draco.

"Ah, é você", Draco e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo. Hermione riu.

Ignorando Draco, Harry entrou na sala e foi direto para mesa de Hermione, ainda sorrindo.

"Como vai?", ele perguntou.

"Um pouco cansada, mas fora isso estou bem. Já planejamos todos os detalhes do torneio de xadrez, então pelo menos isso já está feito. Agora estou dando os toques finais no calendário do torneio de Quadribol dessa temporada – essa é a razão para ter te chamado", ela disse, com um olhar de desculpas.

O sorriso de Harry sumiu. "Esperava que quisesse me ver para outra coisa," ele disse, uma ponta de desapontamento em sua voz, "mas tudo bem. O que tem o calendário?"

"Desculpe, Harry, não devia ter te chamado usando -", Hermione começou, mas Harry a interrompeu abruptamente, olhando para Draco.

"Deixa pra lá, amor. Você precisava de mim e aqui estou. Agora, cadê o calendário?"

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro para Draco que rolou os olhos e pegou os livros da mesa. Ele começou a ir embora da sala como da outra vez, mas parou ao chegar na porta. 

"Confio que posso deixar vocês sozinhos por alguns minutos sem que quebrem a nova regra, Hermione", ele disse sem olhar para trás.

"Nova regra? Que -", Harry perguntou, irritado.

"Tchau, Draco!" Hermione disse, levantando e indo ate ele para empurrá-lo pra fora. Harry o ouviu rindo antes que ela fechasse bem a porta.

"Como você agüenta dividir uma sala com ele?" Harry perguntou, enquanto a observava voltar para mesa.

"Acredite, hoje está sendo ótimo. Antes de hoje, consegui evitá-lo a maior parte do tempo. Mas hoje trabalhamos no calendário o torneio de xadrez e você não vai acreditar no que o peguei fazendo quando cheguei aqui".

"O que?"

"Ele estava transando com alguém naquele sofá ali", Hermione falou, apontando para o sofá do outro lado da sala.

Harry fez um som de nojo antes de dizer, "Que imagem amável, Hermione. Quem foi?"

"Não posso dizer", Hermione respondeu. "Eu lhe dei minha palavra".

"Nunca pediria pra quebrar sua palavra, Hermione", Harry disse sério. "Mas vou lhe perguntar uma coisa".

"O que é?"

"Ela é da Grifinória?"

"Harry!" Hermione disse, de queixo caído.

"Certo, certo", ele disse, levantando as mãos para acalmá-la. "Venha sentar comigo um pouco, tem uma coisa importante que precisa saber", ele disse, segurando-a pela mão e levando-a para o sofá.

"O que é, Harry?", ela perguntou ansiosa enquanto sentava.

"Só... isso", ele sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça para lhe dar um beijo firme.

O beijo a pegou de surpresa. Desde a conversa que tiveram sobre confiança, eles não se beijavam tanto quanto costumavam. A reação de Harry à reunião da Ordem e as noticias que ele compartilhou dela, foi um balde de água fria nas afeições físicas deles na noite anterior. O beijo dessa noite parecia um copo de água refrescante depois de uma longa caminhada num dia quente. Sedenta por mais, ela se perdeu numa onda de sensações físicas e emocionais e respondeu ao beijo. Antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ela estava deitada no sofá, o corpo dele apertado contra o dela enquanto eles se abraçavam e beijavam fervorosamente.

"Senti tanta falta disso", ela disse ofegante entre os beijos, olhando em seus olhos verdes e sorrindo.

"Eu também", Harry murmurou, sua voz um pouco tensa. "Preciso de você, Hermione".

Com isso, houve um aumento brusco na intensidade dos beijos. Hermione podia sentir as batidas rápidas do coração dele em seu peito, e os dois começavam a respirar mais pesadamente. Suas mãos acariciando, seus lábios dando prazer, seus suspiros aumentando – eles estavam fora de controle. Se eles não diminuíssem a velocidade, poderiam fazer algo que não deviam. A mente de Hermione estava fora de foco ela sentia-se tonta. De repente, ela percebeu que não queria parar isso – ela precisava muito dele. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ela desejou que Harry tivesse controle suficiente pelos dois.

"Acho que vou ter que estupefazer um dos dois para que parem", a voz irritada, mas irônica de Draco soou do nada.

Os dois engasgaram e separaram, sentando-se rapidamente. Eles não o ouviram entrar. Hermione ajeitou sua blusa e saia enquanto Harry arrumou os óculos no rosto e correu a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado. Os dois encararam Draco que estava de pé, com os braços cruzados, balançando a cabeça, em reprovação.

"Você não bate na porta?" Harry perguntou muito constrangido, limpando a garganta.

"Você não segue as regras?" Draco respondeu, olhando feio para Hermione.

"Do que diabos ele está falando?" Harry perguntou, virando-se pra Hermione.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, e deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry. "Depois que o encontrei aqui com a bruxa -"

"Então você contou a ele!" Draco gritou irritado.

"Claro que contei! Não era pra manter em segredo, era?" Hermione gritou.

"Ela disse que ia te pedir para não contar a ninguém", Draco disse friamente, "acho que dar a palavra não vale tanto para os alunos da Grifinória. Devia saber que não podia confiar em você".

"Malfoy!" Harry disse em aviso, levantando do sofá.

"Não, Harry", Hermione disse, levantando também. "Eu cuido disso".Ela colocou um braço na frente dele, impedindo que ele avançasse até Draco.

"Eu não disse com quem, Draco. Foi isso que prometi manter em segredo e ao que vou ser fiel", ela disse sincera.

"Tá certo", Draco respondeu malévolo; "acho que vou ter que confiar em você. Como fui tolo em questionar a integridade de alguém da Grifinória. Onde estava com a cabeça?"

"Ignore", Hermione disse a Harry quando ele abriu a boca para responder. Ela o pegou pela mão e o levou até a porta. Ela sabia que ele estava furioso com essa conversa com Draco e não queria que isso enfraquecesse a relação de trabalho tumultuosa que tinha com Draco. Harry a acompanhou relutante.

Quando saíram para o corredor, Hermione fechou a porta da sala atrás deles e levou a mão dele até sua boca, beijando-a. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e pode ver sua frustração.

"Não deixe que ele o atinja, Harry", ela disse gentilmente. "Ele esta sempre tentando irritar a gente. A pessoa mais forte é a que consegue ir embora sem descer ao nível dele".

Harry respirou fundo e a olhou nos olhos. Ele estava muito sério e parecia bastante chateado com alguma coisa.

"O que ele disse lá dentro me deixou com muita raiva. Mas já deixei pra lá", ele disse acenando com a mão como se fosse matar um inseto irritante. "O que me preocupa agora e que se não fosse pela interrupção, nós provavelmente teríamos feito amor bem ali, naquele sofá." Ele respirou fundo outra vez, estudando preocupado a expressão dela.

"Eu sei", ela murmurou, abaixando o olhar para os pés.

"... e poderíamos ter acionado a maldição de Morgana e arruinado tudo", ele continuou.

"Eu sei", ela murmurou de novo.

"Espero que não esteja... zangada", ele disse ansioso. Ela levantou os olhos para ele, surpresa.

"Por que estaria zangada?"

"Conversamos sobre esfriar as coisas por um tempo e daí, nós simplesmente... eu..." ele gaguejou, claramente com dificuldades, "E só que eu me deixei levar", ele disse finalmente. Ele a olhou profundamente com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes.

Hermione deu um passo para frente e se pressionou contra ele, o tomando num abraço, o qual ele retornou. Ela podia senti-lo tremer e o coração dele estava batendo quase tão rápido quanto na hora em que estavam juntos no sofá.

"Esta tudo bem, Harry", ela sussurrou, repousando a cabeça no ombro dele, "Nós dois nos deixamos levar. Eu não estou nem um pouco zangada, exceto talvez comigo. Eu perdi o controle completamente. Tinha prometido a mim mesma que não deixaria isso acontecer – ao menos até que estivéssemos prontos."

"Isso é tão confuso e frustrante", ele disse, expirando alto.

"É sim", Hermione concordou.

"... e, além disso tudo, temos que agradecer Draco por ter nos salvo de nós mesmos." ela completou. Ela tirou a cabeça do ombro dele e a deixou a centímetros do rosto dele.

"Isso me deixa muito melhor", Harry murmurou sarcástico antes de beijá-la.

Depois de alguns instantes nesse beijo, Harry se afastou, com uma expressão de curiosidade em seu rosto. Hermione inclinou a cabeça para um lado, imaginando o que ele estava pensando.

"Então, qual era a regra que Malfoy estava falando?" Harry perguntou.

"Ah, isso", Hermione disse, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. "Eu o fiz concordar que não haveria sexo em hipótese alguma em nossa sala. Ele ficou muito irritado com isso, mas finalmente concordou".

"Isso explica porque ele ficou com aquela cara quando nos encontrou daquele jeito", Harry disse, com um largo sorriso.

"É, bem. A gente devia seguir a regra. Mas tenho que admitir que tem algo de sexy em dar uns malhos no meu escritório".

"Foi divertido, não foi?" Harry disse, piscando para ela. "Mas não foi por isso que me chamou lá, foi?"

"O calendário!" Hermione falou, "Eu quase esqueci!"

"Por que você não o traz quando voltar para Grifinória mais tarde?" Harry sugeriu. "Ai eu dou uma olhada. Confio que você foi justa. Alguma coisa que deva saber?"

"Na verdade não. A primeira partida é contra Sonserina, 20 de setembro."

"Um dia depois de seu aniversario", Harry lembrou. "Não sei como isso vai afetar meu jogo", ele disse, brincando, cutucando-a em flerte.

Ela sabia ao que ele estava se referindo, e isso também passara por sua cabeça. "Você vai ter mais sorte, Sr. Potter", ela disse, com um brilho nos olhos.

O rosto de Harry ficou muito sério e ele colocou as mãos no rosto dela. "Sempre me disseram que eu era o bruxo mais sortudo, mas nunca acreditei nisso até que você disse que me amava".

Depois disso, ele lhe deu um beijo, muito doce e gentil.

"Te vejo no salão comunal", ele sussurrou, afastando o rosto do dela. Ainda sem palavras e pasmada pela declaração amorosa dele, ela o observou indo embora, até que ele virou para descer as escadas, o que bloqueou sua visão.

Ela suspirou e sorriu, sonhadora. Como eles se amavam! Algum dia, ela pensou, eles oficializariam isso.

Ela voltou para a sala, seu sorriso intacto. Draco não tirou os olhos de seu trabalho quando perguntou, "Pensei que vocês se controlassem mais. Os pombinhos já prepararam tudo?"

Hermione olhou para ele, surpresa com a pergunta. Ele nunca demonstrara nenhum interesse no relacionamento dela e Harry. Mesmo depois que ele ajudou a quebrar a maldição de Morgana no quinto ano, era assim.

"O que te importa?", ela tinha que perguntar.

Ele virou para ela, lançando um olhar penetrante antes de responder. "Bem, só achei melhor te prevenir contra a tentação", ele disse. "Potter não traz boa sorte, Hermione. Vai cometer um grande erro se dormir com ele. Pelo jeito que as coisas iam quando entrei, vocês estavam quase lá".

"Isso não é de sua conta", Hermione respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas corar de vergonha. Como ele se atrevia a levantar um tópico tão intimo?

"Permita-me dar um conselho a você, Hermione", Draco disse como se estivesse prestes a derramar anos de sabedoria sobre ela.

Hermione rolou os olhos, "Tenho certeza que vai dar mesmo que eu não queira."

Ele continuou, ignorando-a, "Você esta se metendo em encrenca com ele. Conheço seu tipo, Hermione, e tenho certeza que você já decidiu que ele o homem de sua vida. Bem, deixe-me dizer porque acho que você deve repensar".

Hermione olhou para Draco, o queixo caído em descrença. "Isso vai ser ótimo para rir!", ela balançou a cabeça e voltou para o trabalho, fingindo que não o ouvia.

Para sua surpresa, ele continuou. "Você tem certeza que quer ficar com uma pessoa que provavelmente não viverá até os trina anos? Voldemort uma hora vai pegá-lo e quando o fizer, você vai ficar completamente sozinha. É isso mesmo que você quer?" 

"Você está muito certo que Voldemort vai pegá-lo", ela disse, desconfiada, tentando desesperadamente esconder a surpresa de como ele se aproximou dos sentimentos de Harry na noite anterior.

Draco parou por um segundo, depois levantou e foi até a mesa de Hermione. Ele tirou sua varinha e apontou para uma maçã que estava numa estante próxima e começou a levitá-la distraidamente. Enquanto fazia isso, recomeçou a falar, "Certo, vamos dizer que por uma chance remota ele não seja morto por Voldemort," Draco parou para olhar com incredulidade para ela, "Você tem certeza absoluta que ele é o bruxo para você? Como você sabe que não tem alguém melhor no mundo? Como você sabe que não vão se separar depois que se formarem em Hogwarts?"

"Já terminou?" Hermione perguntou, imaginando porque ele estaria fazendo essas perguntas e a irritando com elas.

Ele abaixou a maçã e puxou uma cadeira pra perto dela. Ele a colocou de costas e montou na cadeira, repousando os cotovelos nas costas da cadeira, de frente para Hermione. Ele olhava para ela como se esperasse sua atenção completa. Rolando os olhos de novo, ela recostou em sua cadeira, cruzou os braços e o olhou feio, impaciente.

Ele desviou os olhos para o chão, quase como um garotinho que estava com vergonha de falar. Quando ele levantou o olhar para ela, havia algo em seus olhos que Hermione nunca vira antes. Ele estava realmente preocupado com o bem-estar dela? Tão rápido quanto pensou isso, ela deixou a idéia de lado. Draco Malfoy nunca pensara duas vezes nela – exceto quando ajudou Harry a quebrar a maldição no quinto ano. Mas Hermione nunca acreditou que ele fizera isso por se preocupar com ela.

Os lábios dele formaram um sorriso gentil, quase como se estivesse paquerando-a. Ela já o tinha visto sorrir assim para muitas bruxas e estava completamente chocada que ele tenha sorrido assim para ela. Com nojo, ela retribuiu o olhar dele com um de desprezo e virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para o teto. O tempo todo não podia evitar procurar uma explicação para o comportamento estranho dele. Ele a odiava, então por que estava mostrando toda essa preocupação de repente? Por que ele estava usando seu charme agora? Ela chegou a duas possibilidades: ele devia ou querer alguma coisa ou estar em alguma aposta. Bem, ela não ia dar o que ele queria; mais que isso, ela não ia jogar seus jogos infantis.

"Hermione", Draco praticamente sussurrou, "não é fácil para mim lhe dizer isso, e sei que todos meus amigos vão rir de mim se souberem, mas com o passar dos anos, comecei a te admirar e respeitar".

"Hmph", foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu dizer, seu nariz ainda apontado para cima, os braços cruzados. Ela não ia ouvir essa besteira. Ela pensou em levantar, mas ainda tinha trabalho a fazer e não queria começar outra briga.

"Se você acredita ou não, é irrelevante", ele disse, e depois riu baixou. Ele depois falou baixo, como se para si mesmo, "sabia que ela não ia acreditar em mim".

Depois continuou sinceramente, "Você sempre me desafiou, Hermione. Você às vezes diz coisas para as quais não tenho resposta – e isso não é fácil, porque sou muito bom em réplicas – mas você é uma bruxa muito poderosa, e estaria errado se não te considerasse uma oponente formidável. E tem algo nessa bruxa que eu não posso deixar de admirar".

Isso pegou Hermione de surpresa. Ela quase baixou a cabeça para olhar para ele, mas ela preferiu abaixar os olhos. Ela se sentiu obrigada a checar se ele tinha enlouquecido, e pelo que vira, ele ainda parecia perfeitamente normal – pelo menos pra ela. O que ele estava aprontando?

Draco se inclinou e apoiou o queixo nas costas da cadeira. "É minha admiração por você que me impede de ficar quieto sobre seu relacionamento com Potter, sei como é ter dezessete anos, e estou disposto a apostar que ele só está com você porque é fácil. Você é uma coisa certa, quando chegar ao seu aniversário daqui a uns dias. Mas aposto que quando você der o que ele está procurando, você voltará a ser a Hermione de sempre, a amiga dele que gosta de livros e que é ótima em ajudá-lo a fazer o dever ou sair de uma situação difícil."

Por um momento, houve silêncio. Hermione estava fumegando e dando batidinhas com seu dedo contra seu braço enquanto Draco estava sentado em sua cadeira e corria a mão em seus cabelos, ajeitando-o como se fosse para deixá-lo num alinhamento perfeito.

"Não acredito nem que estamos discutindo isso", Hermione disse finalmente, se convencendo que Draco estava enganado e só estava tentando deixá-la irritada. "Isso não é de sua conta. Prefiro que não toque mais nesse assunto".

Draco riu, levantou da cadeira e voltou a seu trabalho. Enquanto estavam sentados em silêncio, Hermione se perguntava se sua imaginação estava maluca. Parecia que Draco olhava para ela todas as vezes que virava a página de um livro.

********

Harry voltou da visita ao escritório de Hermione ainda um pouco agitado. Ele já ia subir para o dormitório para tomar um banho quando Colin Creevy apontou na direção de uma das mesas no salão. Havia um pacote médio e aparentemente chegara via coruja meia hora antes.

Indo até a mesa, ele viu a caligrafia familiar de seu padrinho no topo do pacote. Isso deixou Harry confuso. A última vez que falara com Sírius, ele não mencionara nada do pacote. A última coruja que recebera foi sobre a reunião da Ordem. Além de responder a pergunta de Harry, a única outra informação quer Sírius dera foi que estaria mudando para o novo apartamento, localizado a cinco milhas de Hogsmeade.

Havia um pedaço de pergaminho preso ao topo do pacote, o qual Harry puxou, desenrolou e leu:

_Harry, _

Peço desculpas por não lhe entregar essa caixa pessoalmente. Meu novo supervisor no Departamento de Mistérios me deu várias missões que me impedem de te visitar em Hogwarts.

_Enquanto me preparava para mudar, o Ministério retornou as posses que foram confiscadas quando fui jogado em Azkaban. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. Minha experiência em Azkaban me fez esquecer vários detalhes de minha vida antiga_.

Em todo caso, essa caixa na verdade pertence a você. Tirei da casa de seus pais a pedido deles um mês antes deles serem mortos. Eles queriam ter certeza que se algo acontecesse a eles, você teria isso para lembrar-se deles.

_Não tive coragem de olhar o conteúdo na época, e não tive coragem de olhar agora. A única coisa que Tiago me disse foi para você mesmo ver. Fico feliz que você, o dono de direito, agora está em posse. _

_Sírius. _

Harry hesitou apenas por um instante antes de rasgar o papel marrom que cobria a caixa. O topo parecia estar selado por um feitiço. Tirando a varinha do bolso de suas vestes, Harry murmurou um feitiço simples e a caixa se abriu facilmente, revelando vários itens. Havia um pequeno envelope bege em cima das coisas na caixa. Tinha o nome dele escrito numa letra energética, redonda. Harry esticou a mão para dentro da caixa, puxou o envelope para ler a carta endereçada a ele.

_Nosso querido Harry, _

_Se está lendo essa carta, deve ser porque morremos. Seu pai e eu temíamos muito que isso acontecesse, por isso fizemos essa seleção de memórias para você. _

_Por favor, saiba que te amamos e sentimos muito sua falta. Você é a pessoa mais importante no mundo para nós e queremos que saiba que você é especial e muito amado. _

_Você está destinado a grandes coisas, Harry. Nunca deixe de acreditar em si mesmo. Nunca deixe de acreditar em seus amigos. Sempre se mantenha verdadeiro ao seu coração e nunca fará nada errado. _

_Te amamos. _

_Mamãe e papai. _

Harry puxou uma cadeira e sentou. Ele segurava a carta em uma mão e a cabeça na outra, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Ele apenas ficou sentado, sem saber o que pensar ou o que sentir. Pra falar a verdade, ele estava se segurando forte para não explodir de algum jeito. Ele estava dividido entre gritar de raiva e urrar de tristeza. Seus olhos foram perdendo o foco e sua mente se afastou quilômetros das pessoas no salão comunal. Foi assim que Hermione o encontrou momentos depois.

"O que foi, Harry?", ela perguntou, a voz cheia de preocupação. Ela colocou uma mão no ombro dele e deu um aperto.

De algum jeito, ele conseguiu sair do transe em que se encontrava e levantou os olhos. Estava claro pela reação dele que ele não parecia bem.

"O que houve, Harry?", ela perguntou, gentil, seus olhos castanhos refletindo preocupação.

Harry não conseguia falar. Parecia que sua voz estava presa na garganta. Ele entregou a carta de seus pais a ela, e a observou enquanto ela lia.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione quando ela devolveu a carta a ele. Ele colocou a carta de volta na caixa e se virou para ela, tomando a mão dela nas dele.

"Está tudo bem", ele conseguiu dizer, olhando para ela.

Hermione secou os olhos com a mão livre e fungou. "Você quer que eu ajude a olhar isso, Harry?", ela perguntou, a voz tremendo um pouco.

Por algum motivo, Harry queria um tempo sozinho com o conteúdo da caixa e disse isso para Hermione do jeito mais gentil que conseguiu. Ela o entendeu completamente, oferecendo-se para ajudar de novo, se ele mudasse de idéia. Com beijo suave na bochecha dele, ela foi para seu quarto. Dando a ele todo o tempo que precisava para dar um passeio pelas lembranças de seus pais.

****

Era uma hora da manhã e Harry estava na frente da porta do quarto de Hermione, embaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Ele puxou a varinha, sussurrou um feitiço para destrancar e girou a maçaneta sem fazer barulho. Fechando a porta atrás dele, tirou a capa de invisibilidade e sussurrou, "Lumos," iluminando o quarto com o brilho de sua varinha.

Ele estava segurando um livro embaixo do braço, o qual ele colocou no colo quando sentou cuidadosamente na borda da cama dela. Parando antes de acordá-la, ele a observou dormindo por alguns instantes. Seus sentimentos de tristeza e solidão por olhar as memórias de seus pais diminuindo um pouco ao se deixar distrair com o quanto a achava atraente.

Ela estava deitada de costas, seu rosto virado para o lado direito onde ele estava sentado. Seu braço direito embaixo das cobertas, enquanto o outro estava dobrado no cotovelo, mão a altura da cabeça, com o punho fechado relaxado. Geralmente seguro para trás pelo pente que ele dera, o cabelo dela estava espalhado pelo travesseiro e emoldurando seu rosto.

A expressão de paz em seu rosto dava a impressão dela estar com um brilho interno. As pálpebras que escondiam seus olhos castanhos pareciam refletir o brilho da varinha. Seu pequeno nariz mexia no ritmo de sua respiração, lembrando Harry por um momento de um pequeno coelho branco que ele transfigurara em uma cartola numa aula. Ele quase riu ao pensar nisso, mas seus olhos se concentraram em seus lábios – os lábios que ela mordia quando estava nervosa ou assustada; os lábios que ela contraia quando pensava muito; os lábios com os quais ela fazia bico quando estava frustrada ou irritada; os lábios que ela usava para beijá-lo por mais vezes do que ele conseguia lembrar. Eles formavam um pequeno sorriso e pareciam tão suaves, tão convidativos.

Ele colocou gentilmente o livro no criado mudo e se inclinou para frente, curvando a cabeça para beijá-la. Os lábios dele encontraram o dela suavemente e ela inspirou profundamente. Ao invés de abrir os olhos como ele pensou que ela faria, ela respondeu ao beijo, suspirando enquanto o beijo continuava. Ele a beijou com mais intensidade, e ela equiparou a força dele com um pouco da dela, levantando a mão esquerda e colocando-a na parte de trás do pescoço dele, puxando-o para ela e aumentando o ritmo.

Quando ele ia puxar as cobertas para ter um melhor acesso ao resto do corpo dela, pensamentos do porquê ele estava ali invadiram sua mente. Ele terminou o beijo com um sorriso e ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

"Você não vai acreditar no sonho maravilhoso que acabei de ter, Harry.", ela sussurrou, um sorriso preguiçoso em seus lábios.

Ele continuou a brincadeira, "Por favor, me conte".

"Tinha um bruxo lindo que entrava escondido em meu quarto e me beijava loucamente", ela começou.

"É mesmo?", ele conseguiu dizer, tentando desesperado lutar contra a vontade de pular sobre ela e fazer isso mesmo.

"Mesmo", ela respondeu marota, e depois sentou, apoiando-se na cabeceira. "Mas já chega de falar sobre mim, tenho certeza que não entrou aqui para me beijar. O que houve?", ela cruzou os braços, sua expressão mudando de divertimento pra preocupação.

"Bem, estava olhando o livro que Sírius me enviou", Harry disse, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Ele não queria mostrar o quanto aquilo o perturbara.

"Harry, você está bem?" Hermione disse suavemente, tocando o braço dele de leve.

"Vou ficar", ele respondeu olhando rapidamente para ela. Ela não pareceu muito convencida.

"Você parece chateado, Harry. Tem certeza?"

"Na verdade não", ele disse dando um pequeno sorriso. "Mas não se preocupe com isso agora, queria a sua ajuda".

"O que foi?"

Ele pegou o livro que colocara no criado-mudo e entregou a ela. Ela olhou para capa e depois para ele, confusa. "Achei isso entre as coisas que meus pais me deixaram na caixa." ele explicou. "Como pode ver, parece estar escrito em runas, e eu não sei ler. Queria saber se você tem alguma idéia do que diz".

Hermione olhou o título entalhado no livro mais de perto. Ela sorriu. "Está escrito em runas babilônicas, Harry. Foi uma das primeiras runas antigas que estudamos e -",

"O que diz?", ele perguntou, interrompendo-a impaciente. "Desculpe, é que estou com uma sensação estranha sobre isso e não queria esperar ate amanhã para descobrir", ele completou, ao ver a expressão de mágoa no rosto dela.

"Bem, vou ter que pegar meu tradutor", ela disse, jogando as cobertas para o lado e levantando. Ele a observou enquanto ela ia ate sua escrivaninha e deu uma rápida olhada na silhueta do corpo dela através da camisola quando ela ligou a luz da mesa. Ele se mexeu um pouco na cama, indo um pouco para o lado, para que ela pudesse sentar junto a ele quando voltasse.

"Aqui está o que precisamos", ela disse, virando da mesa com Traduzindo o oculto: um guia de Runas Antigas para iniciantes. Ela sentou junto a ele, puxou o livro dele mais para perto, estudou os símbolos e virou as páginas do livro de runas. Depois de um minuto que pareceu uma eternidade para Harry, ela levantou os olhos da tarefa, com uma expressão de curiosidade.

"Diz, 'Diário Pessoal de Lily Potter, pesquisadora especial do Departamento de Mistérios'" Hermione leu, quase perplexa. Harry não sabia como reagir. Ele olhou para Hermione como se ela tivesse mais o que dizer.

"Harry!" Hermione disse animada, "Isso é extraordinário! Você vai poder saber o que sua mãe fez! Talvez possa conseguir algumas respostas de por que Voldemort quer você morto!" 

"Talvez", Harry disse cético, olhando para suas mãos. Ele não sabia o que dizer ou o que sentir com isso.

Hermione pareceu ter uma inspiração repentina, porque pulou de onde estavam sentados e começou a andar pelo quarto, olhando para ele animada.

"Sabe o que isso quer dizer, Harry?", ela disse ofegante, enquanto ia de um lado pra outro.

"Não, o que?"

"Quer dizer que você vai poder descobrir como sobreviveu a tentativa de Voldemort de te matar. Talvez sua mãe tenha colocado algum feitiço de proteção em você no caso de algo acontecer. Ah, Harry! Isso é quase bom demais pra ser colocado em palavras!" 

Harry desejou partilhar do entusiasmo dela. Ao invés de se animar com essa noticia, o fez sentir ainda mais desanimado. Ele pensou que devia estar tão entusiasmado quanto Hermione com a possibilidade de descobrir mais sobre sua mãe ou como ela salvou sua vida, mas não conseguia. Ele estava assombrado por uma pergunta que não conseguia esquecer: se a mãe encontrara um meio de salvá-lo, porque não o usou para se salvar e salvar seu pai? Harry suspirou involuntariamente, e depois deu um pequeno sorriso para Hermione.

Hermione parou de andar e tirou os dois livros da cama e os colocou sobre a mesa. Ela depois sentou ao lado de Harry, que olhava para o vazio. Tomando as mãos dele nas dela, ela o puxou com ele quando se deitou. Ele não resistiu, e se achou deitado sobre os lençóis dela, a cabeça apoiada em seu braço dobrado.

"Por que não dorme comigo hoje?", ela disse gentil, seu rosto cheio de preocupação. "Você parece estar precisando de companhia".

"O que? Você quer dizer, ficar aqui a noite toda com você? Aqui? Na sua cama?" Harry disse, nervoso com a proposta inesperada.

"Sim".

"Mas, não podemos, eu poso ser pego!", Harry respondeu rápido, se perguntando porque ele que estava dizendo isso a monitora-chefe.

Hermione sorriu para ele com um olhar malicioso. "Por acaso, eu sei que não vai haver nenhuma inspeção nos dormitórios hoje. Sabe, existem alguns privilégios em ser monitora-chefe".

Harry corou e ele retornou o sorriso dela nervoso. O prospecto de passar a noite dormindo com Hermione era realmente muito atraente. O único problema era que ele não tinha certeza se era uma boa idéia, por causa da Maldição de Morgana. Eles estavam a alguns dias do aniversário de Hermione, mas quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais abalada sua determinação em agüentar ficava. Talvez fosse parte do preço que devesse pagar pela cura.

Hermione pareceu adivinhar o que se passava pela cabeça dele, porque parou de sorrir e cruzou os braços. "Sei o que está pensando, Harry. Não se preocupe. Ofereci que ficasse aqui como uma amiga, não como sua namorada. Vai ser como quando Rony ficou aqui comigo quando você terminou – totalmente casto. Não quero que fique sozinho o resto da noite se puder evitar. Você parece tão tenso, tão solitário".

Após uma breve pausa durante a qual Harry ponderou sobre as palavras dela, ele concordou em ficar. Hermione ficou feliz. Ela foi para a extrema esquerda da pequena cama e sorriu enquanto Harry entrava embaixo das cobertas para se juntar a ela.

Levou uns dez minutos até que eles achassem uma posição confortável para dormir. No princípio eles rolaram de um lado para outro se acotovelando constrangidos. Numa hora Hermione quase deu uma joelhada num lugar que com certeza faria Harry gritar alto o suficiente para acordar o castelo todo. Finalmente, eles decidiram dormir na posição colher.

Deitado ali com Hermione em seus braços, Harry se maravilhou com o quanto isso parecia natural e confortável. Ele respirou fundo, inalando o aroma familiar do cabelo e pele dela. Ele se aninhou mais perto dela, ávido por mais de seu calor confortante. Isso, combinado com a respiração suave, constante, gradualmente acalmaram sua mente nervosa e seu corpo cansado e o levaram para um sono profundo e reparado.


	7. A Queda

Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora  
  
Capítulo 7 - A queda  
Os dias seguintes transcorreram sem grandes incidentes. Harry conseguiu sair do quarto de Hermione antes que seus colegas do sétimo ano notassem sua falta. Ele e Rony foram para a aula dupla de Adivinhação na quinta e Trelawney previu a morte de Harry novamente. Gina continuou a correr com Malfoy, apesar dos avisos de Rony para que ela o evitasse. Hagrid anunciou, sob olhares de reprovação dos Sonserinos, que já que eles estavam no sétimo ano, ele os levaria para uma visita a floresta proibida para visitar algumas criaturas mágicas em seus habitats naturais. Snape deu detenção a Neville por destruir seu décimo quinto caldeirão quando sua poção de adormecimento se transformou numa gosma vermelha fundida. Hermione continuou a trabalhar com afinco em suas tarefas de monitora-chefe. Harry começou treinos regulares de Quadribol com o time da Grifinória. Rony e Megan passavam muito tempo sozinhos no fundo da biblioteca flertando e sem estudar muito, para grande irritação de Hermione.  
  
Eles passaram o fim-de-semana como geralmente passavam os fins-de-semana - estudando, contando piadas, conversando, praticando, trabalhando, rindo, e sonhando. Na tarde de domingo, eles tomaram um chá na cabana de Hagrid, falando da Professora Monroe, da Floresta Proibida, e do Clube de Duelos que estava vindo.  
  
Quando finalmente chegou a noite de quinta, Rony foi o primeiro a ir ao Salão Principal onde seriam as aulas de Esgrima de Bruxo. Harry, Simas, Neville, Parvati, Lilá e Colin se juntaram a ele. Hermione estava terminando algumas tarefas de monitora-chefe e disse que os encontraria lá; ela estava atolada de trabalho por causa da preparação do Torneio de Xadrez de Casas.  
  
Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, perceberam que as quatro longas mesas das casas não estavam lá. No meio do Salão onde Maddie esperava - com duas espadas na mão - estava uma esteira longa e estreita. Ao longo da parede mais próxima estavam pilhas de feios trajes cinza acolchoados, junto de pilhas de grandes capacetes de malha. Isso lembrou Harry dos equipamentos usados na Esgrima Trouxa. Talvez Esgrima de Bruxo fosse mais parecida com a trouxa do que Harry esperava.  
  
Do outro lado do salão Principal estava uma prateleira com as espadas. Elas pareciam ter pouco menos que um metro de cumprimento e tinham pontas protetoras. Elas brilhavam sob a luz das tochas, e Harry tinha a impressão de ouvir um som musical baixo, místico, vindo delas. Alguns alunos foram olhar as espadas mais de perto, mas Maddie os parou antes que pudessem chegar muito perto.  
  
Uns quarenta alunos estavam reunidos no Salão Principal. Ela lhes disse para se prepararem para aula, vestindo um traje acolchoado , luvas e capacete. Enquanto eles procuravam pelos tamanhos certos, ela explicou que esse traje era uma medida de precaução. Já que todos eram iniciantes, ela não queria que eles saíssem furando os olhos um dos outros ou sofrendo nenhum ferimento interno por ser atingindo muito forte por uma espada. Rony e Harry riram de como seus colegas estavam engraçados com o traje. Era difícil dizer quem era quem e alguns alunos mais novos se perderam de seus colegas na multidão.  
  
Quando a aula ia começar, Malfoy entrou apressado no Salão Principal, uma expressão de orgulho em seu rosto. Ele viu Maddie fazendo um gesto para que se juntasse a ela, e tirou as vestes da escola, dobrou as mangas antes de ir até ela. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, ele fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto ela entregava a espada, e eles então viraram para o grupo de alunos na frente deles.  
  
Maddie olhou em volta do Salão e se dirigiu aos alunos, "Agora que todos se vestiram apropriadamente, vou explicar algumas coisas antes de dar uma demonstração. Depois vocês escolherão uma espada para usar e formar pares para praticar." Maddie disse, enquanto olhava os alunos.  
  
"Temos a sorte de ter um aluno em nosso meio que é experiente em Esgrima de Bruxo. Draco estuda isso desde que tem idade suficiente para segurar uma espada, então ele vai me ajudar com demonstrações bem como ajudar os alunos que precisarem com a postura." ela acenou na direção de Malfoy que piscou e sorriu. Harry rolou os olhos apesar de ninguém poder ver seu gesto através da máscara que usava.  
  
"Permitam que eu de uma pequena aula sobre Antigo Duelo de Bruxos. Como falei recentemente em aulas, o duelo era a forma mais popular de se resolver disputas sérias entre bruxos antes do Ministério de Magia ser criado. Um duelo é um desafio feito entre um bruxo ou bruxa contra outro bruxo ou bruxa. Uma vez que o desafio de um duelo é lançado, não pode ser revogado, mas pode ser recusado. Se aceito, regras são estabelecidas por ambas as partes, e cada um dos lutadores tem direito de um padrinho para servir como conselheiro. Existe apenas uma exceção para essa regra, e ela dá muito trabalho a nós Aurores quando acontece. Um desafio lançado para salvar a vida de alguém deve ser obrigatoriamente aceito pela outra parte. Nesse caso, o duelo é até a morte. Meu conselho a vocês é que evitem essa situação se puderem."  
  
"Existem muitas formas para um duelo. A maioria está acostumada com o combate usando varinhas, já que a forma mais praticada hoje em dia, apesar do tratado internacional que bane duelos. A forma mais popular na época em que Hogwarts foi fundada é essa que vou ensinar hoje. Uma razão para estar ensinando Esgrima de Bruxo é a conexão interessante que tem com matérias ensinadas em Hogwarts. Vocês podem aprender mais de História da Magia, mais sobre esgrima trouxa em Estudos Trouxas, e mais sobre estratégias em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas." Maddie continuou sua palestra, observando os alunos a sua frente.  
  
"Agora, Draco e eu não estamos usando trajes de proteção porque temos experiência nesse esporte. Se eu pegar alguém tentando participar sem o equipamento necessário, vai haver conseqüências. Essas espadas estão realçadas magicamente para não causar ferimentos mortais, mas elas ainda podem arrancar olhos e deixar marcas muito feias se você não souber o que está fazendo. As pontas deixam marcas vermelhas que só saem com um contra- feitiço que eu vou ensinar a vocês. Quando for marcado quinze vezes, sua espada ficará vermelha e significa que você perdeu a partida." ela continuou.  
  
"Os que estivem familiarizados com esgrima trouxa, vão notar várias similaridades com o que vou ensinar. A maior diferença é que a esgrima trouxa desenvolveu técnicas mais complicadas para substituir as diferenças de força física. Na Esgrima de Bruxo, se enfatiza a força mágica combinada com a técnica. Quanto mais puder concentrar sua energia na espada, mais fácil vai conseguir derrotar seu oponente. Agora, deixe-me mostrar diferentes formas de segurar a espada, posições e passos." Maddie disse, sinalizando para Malfoy.  
  
Com assistência dele, ela mostrou o básico. Quando um dos dois conseguiu acertar o outro, uma marca vermelha viva apareceu na roupa. Depois de um tempo, as energias dos alunos começavam a se aglomerar, enquanto todos começavam a querer experimentar esse novo esporte.  
  
"Agora gostaria de pedir que um voluntário se apresentasse para tentar isso aqui na frente. Alguém?" Maddie disse, olhando ao redor do salão. Harry pensou em se candidatar, mas não queria parecer um idiota na frente de seus colegas, particularmente contra Malfoy, então se conteve. Seguindo o olhar de Maddie, ele virou e notou que um aluno no fundo tinha levantado a mão. Ele não sabia quem era, mas achava que talvez fosse Simas pela altura, que era a única característica distinguível pelo traje e pelo capacete.  
  
"Você, aí atrás," Maddie chamou o aluno, "por favor venha à frente e junte- se a nós." O aluno veio até a frente do grupo em silêncio e se juntou a Malfoy e Maddie.  
  
Maddie foi até a estante com as espadas e escolheu uma. Entregou a espada ao aluno, e eles trocaram algumas palavras, sussurrando, e depois Maddie sorriu. Ela depois posicionou o aluno em frente a Malfoy, cuja expressão lembrava muito a de Snape quando ele duelou contra Lockhart durante o segundo ano de Harry.  
  
"Agora, primeiro cumprimentem seus oponentes, colocando o punho da espada à altura do nariz, a espada na vertical e os nós dos dedos para fora." Maddie comandou. Eles fizeram como ela disse.  
  
"Agora, duelem!" Maddie gritou, indo para trás. "E vá com calma, Draco. Não queremos machucar ninguém." ela falou em tom baixo.  
  
Malfoy fez o primeiro movimento. Era o ataque menos agressivo que ele conhecia. Seu oponente bloqueou e contra-atacou, manchando o suéter da escola dele com uma marca vermelha. A expressão de Malfoy mudou de ameaçadora para surpresa. Ele olhou descrente para Maddie antes de voltar sua concentração para o duelo. Ele recuou vários passos para evitar que fosse atingido novamente, pois seu adversário atacou outra vez, errando por menos de um centímetro.  
  
Os alunos começaram a torcer. O treino ficou mais agressivo. Harry podia ver pequenas gotas de suor se formando na testa de Malfoy... que, obviamente, estava com dificuldades. Malfoy saiu da linha para investir para frente, mas seu oponente se antecipou, desviou da sua investida, e habilmente deu um giro para trocar de lados, as espadas se cruzando entre eles, fazendo um barulho estridente. Esse movimento animou os expectadores. O Salão estava cheio com a energia que assistir a uma briga traz. Maddie não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a impedir que isso acontecesse; na verdade, ela tinha um sorriso de puro contentamento no rosto, as mãos nos quadris, numa postura muito relaxada.  
  
Depois de uns cinco minutos de disputa, durante os quais Malfoy tentava se defender das avançadas agressivas de seu oponente, ele deu um passo para trás em diagonal e tropeçou quando sua espada foi empurrada com força contra seu peito. Ele agora estava caído no chão, sua espada ainda segura em postura de luta, seu cotovelo esquerdo mantendo a parte de cima de seu corpo para cima. Ele estava ofegante e seus olhos estavam bem abertos, impressionados. Com um rápido movimento, seu adversário mandou sua espada pelos ares, para longe de sua mão, e Maddie a segurou com facilidade quando ela passou por cima de sua cabeça. Malfoy então olhou para a ponta da espada de seu adversário, que estava pressionada firmemente sobre seu coração, seu queixo caiu. O Salão explodiu em aplausos.  
  
Quando o barulho começou a sumir, Maddie foi até eles, batendo palmas e sorrindo. "Muito bem," ela disse, impressionada. "por favor, revele quem é." ela disse para o aluno mascarado.  
  
Harry sorriu ao ouvir isso. Ele tinha uma boa idéia de quem era, e suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando o oponente de Malfoy tirou o capacete. Era Hermione.  
  
Enquanto Harry batia palmas junto com os outros, seu rosto corou e sua temperatura subiu, resultado de uma combinação de orgulho, admiração e desejo. Ela estava ofegante, a boca um pouco aberta, com os cantos levemente inclinados num sorriso esperto. O cabelo estava preso no pente que ele dera de Natal no quinto ano e algumas mechas escaparam e emolduravam seu rosto corado. Seus olhos castanhos estavam estreitados em concentração, focalizados no ponto onde sua espada apontava para o coração de Malfoy. Ela colocou o capacete embaixo do braço esquerdo, e continuou na posição como se esperasse alguma coisa.  
  
"Você se entrega?" ela finalmente disse quando os aplausos cessaram.  
  
Malfoy não parecia capaz de responder no início. Ele apenas olhava para ela com um olhar estranho, a boca um pouco aberta enquanto ele lutava para recuperar o fôlego. Por um instante, Maddie olhou de um para o outro, como se decidisse se deveria interferir. Ela pareceu decidir que não, porque saiu da esteira e cruzou os braços, esperando.  
  
Em menos de um minuto, Malfoy encontrou a voz e se entregou. Hermione puxou a espada e o saudou sob outra rodada de aplausos. Harry notou que algumas pessoas não aplaudiam - provavelmente sonserinos.  
  
Maddie veio à frente e levantou os braços para que fizessem silêncio. Ela foi até Malfoy e lhe ofereceu a mão para levantar. Ele olhou feio para ela e se levantou sozinho. Harry teve a impressão de Rony ter dito algo como, "Bem feito, Malfoy."  
  
Hermione parecia um pouco preocupada quando Maddie veio até ela, quase como se esperasse que gritasse com ela ou que lhe desse uma bronca. Ao invés disso, Maddie tinha um sorriso forçado.  
  
"Bem, bem," ela disse tensa, "parece que talvez tenha escolhido o aluno errado para me ajudar com a aula. Estou certa em assumir que aprendeu a duelar assim em aulas de Esgrima trouxa?"  
  
"Sim, pratico esgrima desde que tenho idade suficiente para segurar uma espada." Hermione respondeu secamente, olhando para Malfoy que rolou os olhos.  
  
"Você é muito boa." Maddie disse num tom que não demonstrava nenhum elogio ou admiração, mas apenas comunicava uma observação. "Gostaria que me ajudasse com essa aula se não se importa. Talvez deva começar com o Sr. Malfoy ali." ela levantou uma sobrancelha e fez um gesto na direção de Malfoy, virando para olhá-lo de cima a baixo, sorrindo cruelmente. Ele corou bastante e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, olhando para os pés. Harry desejou ter uma câmera para capturar a magia desse momento. Rony sussurrou quase a mesma coisa quando eles se posicionaram para praticar ataques e defesas.  
  
Quando a turma estava se envolvendo, Maddie fez uma coisa que ninguém esperava. Ela desafiou Hermione pra um duelo - com fins de demonstração, obviamente.  
  
Hermione que estava ajudando Eddie Blythe com a postura, virou para Maddie com uma expressão de surpresa.  
  
"Tem certeza que é necessário, Professora?" ela perguntou educadamente. "Acho que Draco fez um bom trabalho se defendendo quando duelamos. Foi demonstração suficiente, não acha?"  
  
A turma toda parou esperando a resposta de Maddie. Ela era conhecida por não ser muito tolerante com alunos que não acatavam seus pedidos. Maddie deu um sorriso fechado para Hermione e foi até uma longa caixa de ébano com o puxador em bronze, que estava apoiada na parede mais próxima.  
  
"Sim, você provavelmente está certa, Srta. Granger." ela disse, enquanto se curvava para pegar a caixa.  
  
"Bom," Hermione respondeu. Ela deu as costas a Maddie para pegar a espada que Eddie largara.  
  
"Claro, nós sabemos a verdadeira razão para você não querer tentar." Maddie zombou, a voz bem detrás de Hermione. Isso a surpreendeu, fazendo com que ela consertasse a postura e virasse devagar. Ela se encontrou a centímetros do rosto da Professora, a mulher que aprendera a desprezar nas últimas semanas.  
  
"E qual é?" Hermione disse, o rosto e cordas vocais esforçando-se ao máximo para conter a irritação com a postura e tom e de Maddie. Ela não queria dar um mau exemplo aos alunos que agora estavam tão quietos que dava pra pensar que ela e Maddie eram as únicas pessoas no Salão Principal.  
  
"Você tem medo que eu te vença e pareça que você é ruim. Você sabe que eu sou melhor que você e não gosta de falhar na frente dos outros. Você não gosta de mim e não quer demonstrar isso." Maddie disse friamente, soando muito mais do que nunca como a Sonserina que dizia ser.  
  
Hermione queria recuar. Ela não queria se tornar um espetáculo para seus colegas. E pra dizer a verdade, ela não queria perder. Mas Maddie acertara em cheio num ponto fraco de Hermione, e ela respondeu de um jeito que surpreendeu até ela mesma. Seu orgulho fora atingido e ela queria se vingar de Maddie pelo que ela fizera a ela e Harry.  
  
"Certo, eu aceito." Hermione disse firme, seus lábios apertados, seus dentes cerrados e sua ansiedade aumentando. Ela ia dar o máximo para provar que essa mulher estava errada, mesmo que precisasse de toda sua força e habilidade.  
  
Maddie sorriu zombeteira, o rosto cheio de uma felicidade quase infantil. Hermione recuou um passo quando ela abriu a caixa de madeira em sua mão, revelando um par de espadas de duelos prateadas, decoradas com elaborados entalhes em ouro e com várias esmeraldas em cada cabo. A única espada comparada a essas era a que Harry tirara do chapéu seletor no segundo ano. Todos alunos se impressionaram com as armas que Maddie mostrava a eles.  
  
Ela fechou a caixa e a colocou embaixo do braço. "Você não vai precisar disso aí." ela disse, olhando para os trajes de proteção que Hermione ainda usava. Com um sacolejo de sua varinha, eles caíram aos pés de Maddie, formando uma pilha. Hermione dobrou as mangas da blusa para que não atrapalhassem, e torceu pra não precisar de nenhum movimento que fizesse sua saia subir.  
  
Ainda sentindo-se surpresa pelo que Maddie tinha feito, Hermione sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou. Harry, que havia tirado o capacete, a olhava nos olhos, preocupado.  
  
"Ela não é muito normal, Hermione, por que você não deixa pra lá? Ela não pode te obrigar a lutar com ela." Harry sussurrou quando ela se inclinou para perto dele.  
  
"Vai ficar tudo bem." Hermione disse, tentando parecer convincente.  
  
Harry levantou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o tom de sua voz. Hermione sabia que Harry queria apóia-la, mas também estava lutando contra a vontade de protegê-la. Ela sorriu tranqüilizando-o e ele recuou.  
  
"Escolha sua arma." Maddie disse, abrindo a caixa outra vez e mostrando-a para Hermione.  
  
Com o estômago revirando e formando um nó, Hermione respirou fundo antes de esticar o braço e escolher a espada da direita. Ela instintivamente decidiu que direita era melhor porque ela era destra. Maddie sorriu, tirou a outra espada, e a segurou com a mão direita.  
  
"Concentre, Hermione. Concentre," Hermione disse para si mesma. Alguns risos atrás dela indicavam que ela provavelmente dissera isso mais alto do que planejara. Ela virou para encarar os alunos que se amontoaram ali e viu que todos tinham tirado o capacete e estavam assistindo ela e Maddie com muito interesse. Podia ver a ansiedade no rosto de Harry e de Rony. Olhando a multidão, viu Gina, que levantou as mãos para mostrar os dedos cruzados a ela, e depois piscou. Depois seus olhos pousaram sobre Malfoy, escoltado por Crabbe e Goyle e ele também piscou para ela, mas de um jeito muito diferente. Era uma piscar de paquera. Ele parecia estar se divertindo quase tanto quanto Maddie.  
  
Dando as costas para seus colegas, ela viu Maddie na distância regular a sua frente, posicionada pra o duelo. Seu coração batia forte no peito agora, ela se lembrou mais uma vez de concentrar, e levantou a espada para a testa para cumprimentar.  
  
Hermione estivera em várias competições de esgrima desde que começara a praticar o esporte aos seis anos. Nenhuma delas se comparavam à competição acirrada que se dava entre ela e Maddie agora. Ela podia ter sido campeã Regional Júnior de Esgrima, mas isso não a ajudaria muito contra um Auror completamente treinado, que provavelmente já fizera isso pra valer, até a morte.  
  
Como era de se esperar, o estilo de Maddie era impetuoso e agressivo. Ela avançou audaciosamente em Hermione assim que o duelo começou, mas soube exatamente quando recuar para evitar de ser atingida quando Hermione esquivou. As espadas se cruzaram de novo, e Hermione podia sentir a magia passando nela e resistindo à força de sua oponente. Ela puxou a espada, algo que Maddie não esperava. Com um rápido passo para trás, Hermione fez com que Maddie se lançasse para frente descontrolada e conseguiu atingi-la rapidamente no braço direito. Maddie nem olhou para o braço para ver o ferimento, mas Hermione desviou o olhar pra lá. Esse lapso de concentração foi um erro, pois Maddie se aproveitou para atacar, golpeando o ombro de Hermione.  
  
Harry assistia ao duelo entre Mddie e Hermione com a cabeça latejando de ansiedade. Não ajudava o fato de Malfoy estar ao alcance de seus ouvidos, fazendo comentários nojentos sobre o que estava acontecendo.  
  
À medida que aumentava intensidade do duelo, começaram gritos e torcidas dos alunos que estavam assistindo. Um rápido olhar revelou a Harry que alguns professores tinham vindo assistir o acontecimento, provavelmente graças a um dos irmãos Creevy. Harry estava observando Hermione tão intensamente que mal notou as pequenas apostas que estavam sendo armadas por Simas Finnegan, pra ver quem ganharia o duelo. Aparentemente Rony tinha chance de ganhar muito, porque apostou bastante que Hermione ganharia com o mesmo movimento que usara em Malfoy.  
  
Ela parecia ter movimentos brilhantes pelo que Harry podia ver. Isso não era surpresa. Desde antes deles namorarem, Harry sabia que Hermione estudava esgrima durante as férias de verão. Seus pais se conheceram competindo um contra o outro numa liga amadora de esgrima quando estavam na universidade. Querendo passar o amor pelo esporte pra sua filha, os Granger a matricularam em aulas de esgrima quando ela tinha idade suficiente. Agora que ela estava em Hogwarts, era mandada para um programa intensivo de um mês todos os verões, o que a preparava pra várias competições na liga. Ano passado, ela ganhou o Campeonato Regional Junior.  
  
"Ei, Harry?" sussurrou Rony, que bateu palmas junto com os outros quando Hermione fez um movimento bastante agressivo.  
  
"O que?" Harry disse sem tirar os olhos dela.  
  
"Você está tão surpreso quanto eu com Hermione?" ele perguntou.  
  
Harry tirou os olhos do duelo por um milésimo de segundo para olhar Rony. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, sem acreditar no que viam, e ele também estava concentrado em olhar Hermione se defendendo da seqüência de ataque de Maddie.  
  
"Não, Rony. Sabia que ela praticava esgrima já há um tempo. Você nunca perguntou a ela o que fazia durante o verão?"  
  
"Perguntei," Rony disse, um pouco distraído. "Mas quando ela disse que estudava esgrima, pensei que abrisse um livro e lesse sobre o assunto. Naturalmente, não perguntei mais sobre o assunto. Até hoje, não sabia que ela praticava de verdade."  
  
Harry deu uma pequena risada pelo nariz. Logo voltou a se concentrar, olhando cada movimento de Hermione ansiosamente. Ele imaginou se era assim que ela se sentia quando o viu lutar contra Voldemort no sexto ano, ou quando ele jogava Quadribol ou quando ele fazia qualquer coisa que tivesse qualquer perigo.  
  
O comentário idiota de Malfoy quebrou sua concentração. Ele tinha ido até onde ele e Rony estavam.  
  
"E aí, Potter?" Malfoy disse, cutucando as costelas dele com o cotovelo. "Isso é a coisa mais sexy que já viu, ou o quê?"  
  
"Cai fora, Malfoy." ele disse, sem nem olhar para ele.  
  
"Olhá-la assim não dá ainda mais vontade de transar com ela?" ele disse num tom baixo e profundo.  
  
Harry virou a cabeça para encaram Mafoy, ainda assistindo ao duelo com a visão periférica. Ele não ia deixar um comentário desse passar.  
  
"Eu disse pra você cair fora. E eu não gosto que faça comentários desse tipo sobre Hermione. Vocês dois não tinham concordado numa trégua? Parece que não está cumprindo com sua parte, não é?"  
  
Malfoy sorriu se divertindo, encarando Harry. Ele depois virou para olhar o duelo, observando intensamente.  
  
"Certo, Potter. Vou deixar você em paz. Mas me deixe esclarecer duas coisas antes. Um. Eu fiz uma trégua com Hermione, não você. E dois, eu não estava falando de Hermione, estava falando da Professora. Mas agora que você mencionou..."  
  
Antes que Harry pudesse responder notou Hermione tinha alguns problemas e virou para assistir melhor. Ele cuidaria de Malfoy depois. Agora ele precisava se concentrar em Hermione.  
  
Ela estava cansando e começando a fazer alguns erros amadores. Parecia que Maddie tinha melhor resistência para disputas mais longas. Mas também, ela não tinha duelado contra Malfoy menos de uma hora antes. Hermione segurou sua espada num ângulo de quarenta e cinco graus e preparou-se para responder à ofensiva de Maddie com uma seqüência de ataque com a qual ganhara várias lutas antes. Ela agradecia a existência de feitiços de proteção porque por mais que ela odiasse Maddie, não queria causar nenhum ferimento fatal nela e essa seqüência era bastante perigosa sem o tipo certo de equipamento de segurança.  
  
Funcionou melhor do que ela esperava. Ela conseguiu parar, atacar e contra- atacar de uma vez só. O movimento de Maddie para frente foi interrompido e ela teve que recuar alguns passos depois que Hermione a atingiu no lado das costelas. Parecia que finalmente ela estava ficando sem energia.  
  
Quando Hermione estava se recuperando da alegria do ataque bem sucedido, Maddie deu um sorriso sarcástico e falou enquanto o duelo continuava.  
  
"Agora, Srta. Granger, vou pôr um ponto final nesse duelo."  
  
Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, suas espadas se cruzaram, o barulho de metal contra metal ressoando. Maddie empurrava com força contra Hermione, seu peito pressionado contra o lugar onde as duas espadas se encontravam. Para resistir à força sem ser empurrada pra trás, Hermione teve que vir para frente, também empurrando com força contra a junção das espadas. Seus rostos estavam a centímetro.  
  
Mais de perto, Hermione teve a impressão que Maddie parecia um pouco nervosa. Sua testa pingava de suor e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente em seu rosto quanto ela sussurrou de forma que mais ninguém ouvisse.  
  
"Você quer que eu diga o que realmente aconteceu entre Harry e eu esse verão?"  
  
Esse comentário a perturbou. Ela não esperava que Maddie usasse esse tipo de golpe. Com um engasgo, Hermione empurrou com mais força ainda contra ela e decidiu não responder. Ela não queria deixar isso quebrar sua concentração.  
  
"Bem, digamos que ele foi perfeito." Maddie disse baixo, com uma sobrancelha arqueada depois de não receber resposta.  
  
"Você... sua...!" Hermioe gritou. Com uma sacudida brusca, ela foi empurrada pra trás; caindo estendida na esteira, a espada sobre o peito. Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas Maddie já estava perto dela, sorrindo maliciosa. Sua espada estava posicionada sobre sua jugular.  
  
"Se entrega?" ela perguntou, falando alto para ser ouvida por cima das palmas e gritos.  
  
"Sim." Hermione disse entre os dentes cerrados. Ela sentia seu rosto queimando e estava com tanta raiva e tão envergonhada que estava com medo de transformar sem querer Maddie num gambá se não controlasse seu ódio. Ela não fazia mágica descontrolada desde o verão no segundo ano quando fizera as roupas de Troy McLean desaparecerem, deixando-o apenas de cuecas. Ele era um garoto chato do acampamento de esgrima de verão que deixara sua amiga Sara tão chateada que ela decidiu desistir. O incidente fora tão constrangedor que ela nunca falara isso a ninguém, nem mesmo a Harry.  
  
"Lição número um, Srta. Granger," Maddie disse, sem sorriso em seu rosto corado, "não deixe seus sentimentos interferirem em sua concentração. Você perdeu não porque eu sou melhor que você, mas porque eu pude achar sua fraqueza." Ela continuou numa altura que só Hermione podia ouvir. "Você deixou seus sentimentos por Harry interferirem."  
  
Houve uma pausa desconfortável, durante a qual Maddie manteve a espada no pescoço de Hermione, movendo-a de um lado para o outro levemente sobre a pele. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram numa combinação de medo, raiva e descrença.  
  
"Ele foi perfeito - um perfeito cavalheiro, Hermione. Nada mais." Maddie completou gentilmente, olhando para Harry e sorrindo.  
  
Maddie então puxou a espada e deu as costas para Hermione, dizendo um feitiço que fez suas marcas vermelhas desaparecerem. Harry e Rony imediatamente vieram para o lado de Hermione. Ela se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, todo seu corpo dolorido.  
  
"Hermione, você está bem?" Harry perguntou, a voz cheia de alarme. Quando Rony chegou perto dela, seu rosto se encheu de preocupação, Harry a segurou a ajudou a levantar, seus olhos procurando os dela.  
  
A visão familiar dos olhos verdes de Harry e o jeito firme que ele segurava seus ombros a fizeram sentir melhor por um segundo antes que ela fosse atingida por uma onda tão forte de náusea que ela pensou que fosse passar mal bem ali.  
  
Harry deve ter adivinhado como ela se sentiu, por que ele a colocou nos braços e praticamente a carregou para fora do salão Principal, em direção ao banheiro da Murta que Geme, com Rony abrindo caminho na frente deles.  
  
********  
  
Era a oportunidade perfeita que ele esperava e veio bem na hora que ele estava se preocupando se precisaria de um novo plano.  
  
Quando Potter e Weasley estavam carregando Hermione pra fora do Salão Principal, uma coruja voou para dentro do Salão Principal e largou uma carta na mão aberta de Maddie.  
  
Ela pareceu surpresa e abriu-a rapidamente. Enquanto lia a carta, seu rosto ficou mais vermelho do que na hora do duelo. Draco observava intensamente quando ela colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho atrás da orelha, mordendo o lábio ansiosa.  
  
Apesar do fato dela ser professora e ter feito ele de bobo no início da aula, Draco ainda se sentia atraído pela professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Ele tinha zombado de Potter com isso, mas havia um pouco de verdade no que dissera, a diferença era que era sobre ele mesmo. Alguma coisa em vê-la se mexendo daquele jeito fazia seu sangue ferver. Mesmo com ela se esforçando para ser amiga dele, até mesmo pedindo que a chamasse de Maddie quando estivessem sozinhos, ele não confiava nela. Ele não gostava do fato de estar atraído a ela como um ímã. Felizmente, ele era esperto suficiente para saber que essa reação era exatamente o que ela queria. A conversa que ele ouvira entre ela e Moody no início do ano, o levara a concluir que ela era bem valente, e isso o fez levantar a guarda por dentro, apesar de manter uma amizade calma e fácil por fora.  
  
"Draco," Maddie disse, levantando os olhos da carta e percebendo que ele olhava para ela. "Preciso sair do castelo imediatamente por problemas urgentes. Não vou demorar mais que uma hora, mas preciso sair agora. Posso contar com você para que as coisas fiquem limpas e bem organizadas?"  
  
"Claro, Professora." Draco respondeu. "Vou me assegurar que tudo fique em boa ordem, pode contar comigo." Ele sorriu, sem demonstrar a vontade de pular de alegria por causa dessa oportunidade.  
  
*******  
  
A floresta é amável, escura e profunda.  
  
Mas tenho promessas a cumprir,  
  
E milhas a percorrer antes de dormir,  
  
E milhas a percorrer antes de dormir. - Robert Frost  
  
"O que está fazendo aqui?" ela disse nervosa, apertando sua capa a seu redor. "Essa visita é, no mínimo, não recomendada. Explique-se."  
  
"Precisamos de uma atualização. Você não manda sua coruja regular a dias e estávamos ficando preocupados." respondeu uma voz masculina, grave. Seu capuz estava puxado bem pra frente do rosto, de modo que ela não podia ver sua expressão.  
  
Ela suspirou alto, o que o fez temer um pouco. "Está tudo sob controle. Disse que mandaria uma coruja se houvesse algum problema. Não houve nenhum. Que parte disso você não entendeu?"  
  
"Então você conseguiu? Ele está pronto a se juntar a nós de uma vez por todas?" ele perguntou irônico, sabendo a resposta para essa pergunta.  
  
"Ainda não. Mas se Trelawney estiver certa sobre o aniversário dela, armei uma pra ele que não escapará. Ele não resistirá, por mais que tente."  
  
Ele remexeu desconfortável com o tom da voz dela. Ela era assustadoramente boa em descobrir as fraquezas das pessoas, e ele sabia muito bem disso.  
  
Depois de uma pausa na qual ele teve a impressão de ter ouvido a Floresta Proibida sussurrando para ele, ela deixou escapar um som de impaciência.  
  
"É só isso? Preciso voltar ao castelo antes que comecem a fazer perguntas." ela disse tensa. Olhou por cima do ombro para a grande estrutura, suas luzes piscando na noite fria.  
  
Ele parou por quase um minuto antes de considerar o que dizer. Isso era maior que ele, maior que ela, maior que todos eles.  
  
"Os ataques começaram. Uma bruxa nascida trouxa desapareceu no Beco Diagonal e eles estão pondo a culpa em um grupo de jovens Comensais da Morte. Vão tentar encobrir, mas acho que não vão conseguir por mais de dois dias. Claro, eles não conseguirão localizar os atacantes. Achei que devia saber." ele disse pesadamente.  
  
"Bem, isso sempre foi parte do plano, não é? Não é prazeroso, mas no fim das contas vai ser o melhor." ela disse friamente.  
  
"Essa é uma das razões deles quererem que eu viesse. Alguns estão questionando sua capacidade de se manter leal durante todo o tempo."  
  
"Minha lealdade? Nunca vacilou, apesar do que eles pensam. Depois que faço um juramento, eu o mantenho. Você já devia saber disso."  
  
"Sim, eu disse a ele, mas ele não acreditou."  
  
"Isso não me surpreende." ela disse séria. "Mais alguma coisa?"  
  
"Eu..." ele começou, mas sua voz começou a falhar e suas mãos a tremer.  
  
"O que foi?" ela perguntou impaciente. Ele podia ouvir a bota dela batendo sobre as folhas espalhadas no chão da Floresta Proibida.  
  
"Cuidado." ele sussurrou grosseiramente, desejando que ela olhasse diretamente para ele. Ele apenas olhou para o céu e riu.  
  
"Se eu ganhasse um galeão cada vez que você me diz isso, estaria rica!" ela disse cruel. "Você acha que eu me importo? Você acha que realmente importa? Acabou. Esqueça."  
  
"Você não superou!" ele disse, mais alto do que pretendia.  
  
"Sim, bem, isso implicaria que existe alguma para superar, não é mesmo? Boa noite." ela disse rude.  
  
Ela girou em seus calcanhares e o deixou em pé, olhando-a ir embora sob a luz pálida da lua.  
  
********  
  
Depois que o Salão Principal voltou a sua decoração normal, Draco foi até a ala do castelo onde os aposentos dos professores ficavam. Ele fora até lá várias vezes antes, para reuniões com seu pai e Snape. Nos últimos dois dias, ele seguira Maddie até seu quarto e observa detrás de uma estátua de Carlo, o Confuso, enquanto ela desfazia os feitiços e trancas que ela colocara. Não era surpresa que alguns pareciam bastante complexos, e que Draco precisaria de sorte para passar por eles sem se machucar, mas precisava arriscar. A missão era muito importante para que isso o impedisse.  
  
Chegando à porta sem ser visto, ele respirou fundo e segurou a respiração alguns segundos para se acalmar. Ele fez a seqüências de feitiços e encantos para destrancar o quarto e ficou surpreso quando pareceu funcionar sem falhas. Ele abriu a porta devagar e entrou no quarto quase completamente escuro. Fechou a porta atrás dele e acendeu a varinha para olhar em sua volta. Ele não tinha muito tempo e precisava achar o que queria e sair dali antes que ela voltasse.  
  
Pelo que parecia, o quarto de Maddie era bem similar em forma e tamanho ao de Snape. Mas era aí que as semelhanças terminavam.  
  
Enquanto os móveis e a decoração de Snape eram bem Espartanos, os de Maddie eram modernos e sofisticados. Ela parecia gostar de preto, prata e do verde Sonserino, já que tudo no quarto era de uma dessas cores, desde o chão multicolorido ao teto preto. A cama, que estava no centro do quarto, era enorme e tinha cortinas de um material preto transparente que combinava com as cobertas e travesseiros pretos que decoravam a cama. Sem tocar a colcha, Draco suspeitava que os lençóis eram de seda, conhecendo Maddie.  
  
A lareira a sua esquerda estava apagada, o que era estranho para um quarto de Hogwarts. Ela provavelmente não deixava os elfos-domesticos entrarem por causa de sua paranóia de Auror. Isso podia explicar porque ele não conseguira usar pó de flú quando tentou chegar ali do salão comunal de Sonserina. Sobre a lareira estavam várias fotos e Draco não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade e as olhou mais de perto. Uma foto em particular chamou sua atenção. Era de uma linda mulher que parecia muito com Maddie. Mas ele não tinha tempo de examiná-la mais; precisava achar o que queria.  
  
Depois de uns tensos dez minutos de procura tediosa pelos armários, embaixo dos móveis e até atrás de quadros, ele achou uma gaveta escondida na mesa de madeira. Era uma gaveta pequena, mas parecia estar aumentada magicamente porque tinha mais itens dentro do que parecia poder acomodar por fora. Ele achou por sorte, procurando ali pois seu pai tinha uma mesa similar na mansão que ele usava pra guardar algumas de suas poções e livros mais obscuros.  
  
Não levou muito tempo para ele achar o que estava procurando. Era uma pequena lata rotulada com "Pó". Ele abriu a lata, prendendo a respiração para não inalar e colocou um pouco do pó num pequeno saco de couro que trazia com ele. Fechou a lata cuidadosamente e colocou exatamente onde encontrara. Se ele estivesse certo sobre a personalidade de Maddie, ela notaria algo se estivesse meio centímetro fora do lugar.  
  
Quando estava fechando a gaveta, ouviu sons do lado de fora que indicavam que alguém estava à porta. Ele sabia que era Maddie e ela estava falando os feitiços e encantos que ele usara pra entrar no quarto. Eles funcionariam? Ele não colocara as proteções de volta quando fechou a porta. Ela descobriria que alguém invadira? Maldita fosse por ser tão rápida no que quer que tenha feito. Olhando para o relógio, Draco notou que só se passaram quarenta e cinco minutos desde que ela deixara o Salão Principal.  
  
Os olhos dele correram pelo quarto enquanto ela dizia o último encanto. Não havia lugar para se esconder. O banheiro era pequeno e ele logo seria descoberto. O armário pareceu uma possibilidade, mas ele notou que havia uma fechadura complicada, que ele não tinha tempo para descobrir como funcionava.  
  
Ele precisava sair dali e precisava ficar acima de qualquer suspeita. Uma inspiração repentina o atingiu assim que a porta abriu. Ele fez as acrobacias e feitiços necessários enquanto ela entrava no quarto.  
  
"Incêndio." ela rosnou, e a lareira acendeu com chamas dançantes instantaneamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu de choque ao vê-lo ali. Ele estava segurando a espada de duelos que estava pendurada na parede dela momentos antes e estava sentado na ponta da poltrona perto da lareira.  
  
Em menos de um segundo, ela tirou a varinha e a apontava para o peito dele. "O que está fazendo aqui?" ela falou, já em cima dele. Ela parecia confusa e suspeitando.  
  
"Estou sentado na sua poltrona segurando uma espada de duelos." Draco respondeu secamente. Maddie deu um sorriso forçado.  
  
"Muito engraçado, Draco. Eu já notei isso. Explique-se." ela disse, a varinha suspensa sobre ele. Draco lutou contra a vontade de desviar os olhos para mesa dela; ele desejou desesperadamente que ela não o revistasse e achasse o saco de pó que ele recolhera.  
  
"Queria falar com você sobre me ajudar com minhas habilidades com a espada." ele disse, tentando soar confiante.  
  
"E então invadiu meus aposentos?" Maddie rosnou.  
  
"Eu precisava muito falar com você Maddie." ele sorriu. "E não queria esperar lá fora. Alguém poderia me ver lá e querer saber porque. Pra ser franco, foi bem humilhante perder para a Granger."  
  
"Foi bem feito." Maddie respondeu, a varinha ainda apontada para ele.  
  
"Você vai ficar apontando essa varinha para mim?"  
  
Maddie olhou para ele com os olhos estreitados. "Expelliarmus." ela disse e a varinha dele e a espada que segurava voaram para a mão dela.  
  
"Você não confia em mim." Draco disse gentil.  
  
"É meu trabalho não confiar em ninguém." ela respondeu. "Não é nada pessoal." Ela deu um sorriso amigável. "Vai mais pra lá."  
  
Draco abriu espaço para ela se sentar. Devido ao tamanho da poltrona, ela estava bem próxima a ele. Ele sentia o cheiro do perfume apimentado dela. Parecia laranja e canela e grama cortada. Ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.  
  
"Meu pai disse que todas as mulheres são frágeis, fracas e não se pode confiar nelas. E acredito nele, por isso é surpreendente conhecer alguém como ela. Ela parece desafiar as regras, como você." ele disse, olhando para ela.  
  
"É isso mesmo que pensa das mulheres?" Maddie disse, um pouco de raiva em seu tom. Ele deveria ter tido mais cuidado.  
  
"Quase todas." ele respondeu sincero.  
  
Maddie sorriu novamente, mas dessa vez pareceu forçado. "Você admite que já lhe provaram o contrário, mas ainda não aceita. Quando estiver procurando defeitos, você os encontrará. Ninguém é perfeito. Nem homens, nem mulheres e com certeza, nem você."  
  
"O que eu tenho a ver com isso?"  
  
"Você tem tudo a ver, Draco. Você muda de amante como muda de roupa, pelo que ouvi."  
  
Draco fez uma careta. Ele precisava mudar o tema dessa discussão; ele não gostava do rumo que isso estava tomando e isso não o tiraria do quarto. Talvez se ele a irritasse o suficiente, ela o expulsaria. "Ouvi a mesma coisa de você." ele disse.  
  
Maddie jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de um jeito muito sexy. Quem ele estava enganando? Tudo o que ela dizia ou fazia era sexy. Ele tinha que sair dali antes que se fizesse de idiota ou perdesse completamente o respeito dela.  
  
"Que bom que achou engraçado, eu não quis dizer nada com isso." ele disse se desculpando, rindo um pouco também.  
  
Os olhos de Maddie ficaram distantes e ela balançou a cabeça. Ela colocou o queixo nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e sua expressão de repente mais séria. "Draco, Draco. Claro que ouviu falar isso de mim. Estaria desapontada se não tivesse. Mas nos desviamos do tema. Acredito que estava me pedindo algo." Ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos.  
  
"Só quero saber se vai me ajudar a ficar melhor que ela, só isso."  
  
"E o que eu ganho em troca?" Maddie perguntou.  
  
"Em troca? Você quer algo? Você é uma professora de Hogwarts, não devia ensinar de graça?"  
  
"Bem, sou uma bruxa muito ocupada." ela disse, examinando as unhas sob a luz da lareira.  
  
"O que você quer?" ele perguntou, sentindo-se muito nervoso. Ele não tinha certeza de que lado ela estava, e ele não ia perguntar a ela agora e revelar demais. Ainda bem, o pedido dela foi simples.  
  
"Quero que se encarregue das corridas matinais - você e Gina Weasley. Uma coisa aconteceu. Tenho que me assegurar que o caminho fique livre de... perigos. Vou correr na frente, mas vou ficar muito longe pra vocês me verem. Posso contar com você?" ela perguntou.  
  
"Claro, Maddie. Vou fazer isso. Fico feliz em ajudar." ele respondeu, tentando esconder o alívio.  
  
"Eu realmente gosto de você, Draco. Acho que você é esperto suficiente para perceber um dia que seu pai estava enganado sobre as mulheres. Até lá, lembre que estou de olho em você. Agora sai daqui e vá para cama. Quero você descansado para corrida de amanhã. Você não quer desapontar a Srta. Weasley."  
  
"Desapontar - ?" Draco começou a dizer, mas ela o calou e levantou, indo até a porta.  
  
Quando ele ia saindo, ela segurou seu braço. "Não sei realmente por que você estava aqui, Draco. Essa cena que armou não me convenceu nem por um segundo. Sugiro que tome mais cuidado da próxima vez ou vai arruinar tudo. Boa noite."  
  
Confuso pelo que ela disse, ele saiu sem dizer mais nada e logo estava na torre de Astronomia, uma hora adiantado para seu encontro com Lilá.  
  
Uma estranha combinação de emoções revirava dentro dele enquanto andava pela torre, cheia de casais para namorar nas salas da escola. Um casal da Grifinória que ele pegou, lançou olhares de desprezo, mas ele não estava com vontade de tirar pontos hoje. Ele sabia que devia estar sentindo o triunfo de sair ileso do quarto de Maddie, mas ao invés disso ele se sentia confuso, irritado, enganado e com muito desejo. Ao menos Lilá poderia ajudá- lo com o último, ele pensou, enquanto sentava na sacada Torre de Astronomia agora vazia e contemplava o efeito da luz da lua sobre as terras da escola e arredores.  
  
Mas a bela visão não o confortava de seus tormentos. Outra vez em sua vida, Draco se sentiu sozinho. O pensamento que Lilá estava a minutos dali apenas aumentava o vazio dentro dele.  
  
*****  
  
Para grande surpresa de Gina, a Professora Monroe pediu que ela tomasse mais liderança nas corridas matinais. Isso seria muito bom, não fosse o fato de seu parceiro ser Draco Malfoy.  
  
A Professora sairia cinco minutos antes dos outros corredores para que pudesse patrulhar o caminho à frente deles. Quando Gina perguntou o porquê da mudança, ela se recusou a explicar, mas disse para ela ler o Profeta Diário durante o café nos dias seguintes e ela descobriria por si.  
  
Gina olhava a Profesora correndo enquanto ela e Malfoy guiavam a turma durante os exercícios de aquecimento que foram adicionados ao programa.  
  
"Pelo que vejo, Weasley," Malfoy falou por cima do ombro enquanto faziam polichinelos, "Devia deixar que eu fizesse o mais importante. Acho que a Professora Monroe quer que você aprenda como ser um bom líder comigo. Apenas faça o que eu digo e vai ficar tudo certo."  
  
"Dá licença," Gina disse, sem virar a cabeça, "mas acho que ela disse que somos co-lideres. Ela não me disse nada sobre como aprender a liderar com você. Na verdade, ela me alertou para não deixar você ficar mandão. Então, fique avisado. Você está mandão." Ela abafou um riso e ficou surpresa quando ele não respondeu com um de seus comentários de costume. Talvez ele estivesse um pouco distraído hoje.  
  
Depois que eles estavam correndo por uns quinze minutos, Gina teve a impressão de ouvir Malfoy falando algo pra si mesmo. Ele estava mais quieto de costume essa manhã, e ela se encheu de curiosidade para saber o que provocara essa mudança.  
  
"O que há, Malfoy?" ela perguntou, se preparando para o sarcasmo dele.  
  
Ao invés de responder, ele olhou para ela com uma expressão magoada. Isso a surpreendeu tanto que ela quase tropeçou num galho.  
  
"Você não se importa, então pra que perguntar?" veio a resposta.  
  
"Claro que me importo." Gina disse. "Não gosto de ver ninguém magoado, mesmo que seja alguém como.." ela parou.  
  
"Alguém como o que?" ele falou.  
  
"Alguém como você." ela respondeu.  
  
"O que te faz pensar que sabe como eu sou?" ele disse friamente.  
  
"Eu não disse.."  
  
"Esqueça, Weasley. Apenas esqueça. Você talvez tenha conseguido que a Professora Monroe brincasse de cupido pra você, mas eu não vou cair nessa. Você é a última pessoa na Terra com quem eu ficaria. Ela está errada e você é só uma garotinha boba." ele disse zombando.  
  
Gina engasgou de fúria. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de ter sido tão insultada. Tentou achar as palavras, qualquer palavras para jogar nele. Precisava se defender contra essas acusações falsas. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi fechar a boca e apertar os dentes para não chorar.  
  
"Isso mesmo, Weasley. Vejo que está se preparando para tentar negar. Você acha que eu sou tão idiota parar não perceber as tentativas de conversar comigo todo dia? Não tenho idéia do que está aprontando mas com certeza está doida." ele continuou.  
  
"Por que você acha que eu gostaria de ficar com alguém tão odiado, malvado, ruim e cruel como você?" ela gritou, finalmente encontrando a voz para mandar palavras em cima dele com força.  
  
Ele a ignorou. Continuou com o mesmo tipo de ataque. "Viemos de mundos diferentes, Weasley. Você é pobre. Eu sou rico. Você é uma adoradora de trouxas e eu os odeio. Você é uma Weasley, pelo amor de Merlin. Você acha que eu desceria a esse nível? Que patético!"  
  
Isso foi a gota d'água. Quando ela se zangava, era igual a sua mãe. Falava demais e perdia completamente o controle.  
  
"Para seu governo, Malfoy, a única discussão que tive sobre você com a Professora Monroe foi sobre como te agüentar e como fazer você parar de me insultar e de me assustar. Eu te odeio e gostaria que ela não me fizesse correr com você!"  
  
"Boa estória." Malfoy respondeu, mantendo sua voz irritantemente calma. "Você só -..."  
  
Mas ele não terminou a frase, pois tropeçara numa grande raiz que aparecera do nada no caminho deles. Gina parou e olhou para Draco deitado no chão, apertando o tornozelo. Ela levara a mão à boca em descrença e horror. Em sua raiva, ela tinha feito a raiz sair do chão e derrubá-lo! A última vez que ela fizera magia assim foi quando Fred e Jorge tiraram Glenda, a boneca trouxa amiga e a usaram como alvo quando ela tinha sete anos.  
  
Ele parecia estar com muita dor. Seu rosto normalmente pálido estava muito vermelho, seus olhos estavam bem fechados e ele se balançava no chão, respirando rápido. Gina ajoelhou no chão junto a ele e tentou dar uma olhada em seu tornozelo, pra ajudá-lo de algum jeito. Ela estava com medo de falar com ele porque não queria aborrecê-lo ou machucá-lo ainda mais.  
  
À medida que os alunos os alcançavam, iam se reunindo em volta deles.  
  
"O que está acontecendo?" ela ouviu a voz de Hermione.  
  
Gina levantou os olhos, ainda chocada e viu Harry abrindo caminho pela multidão, seguido por Hermione e Rony.  
  
Quando eles alcançaram Gina e Draco, ficaram parados por um momento, chocados.  
  
"Draco, você está bem?" Hermione respondeu, agachando junto a ele. Ele ainda apertava o tornozelo e não parecia perceber o que ocorria a sua volta. Ela olhou para Gina esperando uma resposta.  
  
"Ele tropeçou naquela raiz ali," ela falou, apontando a raiz exposta. "Acho que ele machucou o tornozelo."  
  
"Grande conclusão, Weasley." Draco disse com muito esforço, assustando todos. Eles não esperavam que ele falasse por parecia que ele estava com muita dor.  
  
Seus olhos agora estavam abertos e ele olhou a sua volta para a reunião. "Por favor voltem a correr. Estou bem. Serão tirados pontos de suas casas se não forem embora em cinco segundos." ele gritou. "Agora saiam daqui, todos vocês." ele disse a última parte encarando Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina.  
  
"Vocês vão embora," Hermione disse calma, mas firme. "Eu cuido disso."  
  
"Tem certeza?" Harry perguntou. Hermione deu a ele um olhar que Gina reconheceu. Ela o usava para dizer que estava impaciente com uma pergunta ou ação.  
  
"Você sabe como me chamar se precisar." Harry disse em resposta, apertando o ombro de Hermione. Ele virou e falou para Gina e Rony. "Vamos."  
  
"Mas eu," Gina disse hesitante. "Acho que devia ajudar. Isso é minha culpa."  
  
"Não se preocupe Gin," Harry disse, pegando-a pela mão. "Hermione tem tudo sob controle. Precisamos liderar os corredores. Vamos, só que você pode diminuir o passo para gente poder acompanhar." Ele disse com um sorriso amigo.  
  
"É Gina," Rony entrou na conversa, "quem quer ficar com um Malfoy machucado. Ele já é nojento suficiente quando não está com dor. Não dá pra imaginar como ele deve ser chato quando está sofrendo de verdade. Dê uns golpes com sua espada se ele te causar problemas, Hermione."  
  
Muito hesitante, Gina seguiu seu caminho com Harry, para longe do acidente e correu o resto do caminho para o castelo.  
  
*******  
  
"Olhe isso." Harry disse, indicando o Profeta Diário na frente dele. Hermione parou de passar manteiga em sua torrada e se inclinou para ler. Uma olhada rápida na manchete fez com que ela derrubasse a faca, o que chamou a atenção de Rony.  
  
"Hermione, o que foi?" ele perguntou, acidentalmente enfiando o cotovelo em seu prato quando esticou o braço pra se apoiar e olhar o jornal na frente de Harry.  
  
Hermione pegou o jornal da mesa e começou a ler em voz alta, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos que tomavam o café tão cedo numa manhã de sábado.  
  
Bruxa desaparecida atacada no Beco Diagonal, possível tentativa de esconder ataque de Comensais.  
  
Hogsmeade - 12 de setembro de 1997  
  
Várias testemunhas dizem ter visto a bruxa desaparecida Miranda Keller de 16 anos ser atacada num corredor escuro do Beco Diagonal no início da noite de terça, 9 de setembro. Uma dessas testemunhas, que pediu anonimato, revelou exclusivamente ao Profeta Diário que os apoiadores dos Comensais da Morte lhe disseram que ele seria morto se não ficasse quieto sobre o que vira.  
  
Fontes dizem que um jovem rapaz seguiu a vítima até uma rua deserta entre a Travessa do Tranco e a loja Galeões por Galochas. Lá, ele começou a atingi- la com várias maldições e feitiços machucadores, inclusive um que pareceu a Maldição Cruciatus. Todos sabem que a utilização da Maldição Cruciatus em outro ser humano dá ao agressor uma pena de prisão perpétua em Azkaban.  
  
A Srta. Keller, uma bruxa americana que visitava parentes para um casamento na família, foi dada como desaparecida na manhã de quarta, dez de setembro. O Ministério, que nega ter conhecimento do ataque, diz que está trabalhando com todas as forças para ajudar a família trouxa a achar sua filha.  
  
"Temíamos que ela tivesse fugido com um garoto que conhecera quando estava comprando novas vestes de Quadribol em Hogsmeade, no início da semana." disse um oficial do Ministério.  
  
Tentativas do Profeta Diário de encontrar e entrevistar um Comensal da Morte para confirmar ou negar esses fatos não tiveram sucesso. Se o que as testemunhas dizem é correto, então o Ministério deve trabalhar mais, garantindo que todos cidadãos, famílias e convidados estejam salvos de ataques, seqüestros e mesmo assassinatos num mundo onde Você-Sabe-Quem está livre.  
  
Dezenas de rostos cheios de terror olhavam para Harry depois que Hermione terminou de ler o artigo. Ele tinha a impressão de ouvir uma jovem bruxa chorando à sua esquerda. O medo a seu redor era como um gás pesado e venenoso e Harry sentia seu nariz arder cada vez que inspirava.  
  
"Queria saber o que os Comensais da Morte querem com uma garota de dezesseis anos." Rony disse quase sussurrando. Harry notou aliviado que essa quebra no silêncio encorajou os que estavam olhando a voltar a tomar café.  
  
Hermione soltou um som de impaciência. "Não é obvio, Rony? Ela é nascida trouxa. Eles não precisam de muito mais que isso, não é?"  
  
"Como você sabe que não é um ataque aleatório? Talvez ela estivesse no lugar errado, na hora errada. Não é como se ela tivesse 'Nascida trouxa' tatuada na testa. Com eles podiam saber?"  
  
"Eles sabem essas coisas, Rony." Hermione disse, irritada. Ele se inclinou para frente, olhando significantemente para eles. Harry e Rony também se inclinaram pra frente, para ouvi-la sussurrar, "Isso parece calculado demais pra ser um ataque aleatório."  
  
"Era exatamente isso que ia dizer." Harry murmurou. "Por que eles iam tentar esconder se não fosse importante? Eles devem ter tido muitas dificuldades para manter quieto e quase conseguiram."  
  
"Já sei!" Rony gritou, fazendo Harry e Hermione recuar rápido. "Desculpe," ele completou, numa voz mais baixa quando eles se aproximaram de novo. "Aposto que esse informante que falou no jornal é armação. E se essa Mirando for uma Comensal da Morte e eles estão tentando explicar a ausência dela?"  
  
"Por eles iam fazer isso?" Harry perguntou, olhando de Hermione para Rony.  
  
"Talvez esse rapaz com quem pensavam que ela tinha fugido fosse um membro importante dos Comensais. Talvez eles pudessem identificá-lo e estivessem perto de descobrir que ela era parte deles." Rony disse, animado.  
  
"Eu não acho, Rony," Hermione murmurou. Ela tinha o ar distante no rosto que aparecia quando estava pensando profundamente. "Diz que ela é americana e estava visitando a família. Como ela teria tempo de se juntar aos Comensais?"  
  
Rony e Harry deram os ombros e todos ficaram em silêncio, pensando.  
  
Depois de alguns instantes, Harry olhou para mesa da Sonserina. "Provavelmente foi Malfoy." ele sussurrou baixo, fazendo Rony rir. Hermione não pareceu achar engraçado.  
  
"Quem?" ela perguntou.  
  
"O cara que ela conheceu em Hogsmeade. Aposto que foi Malfoy que conversou com ela."  
  
"Não importa quem foi," Hermione sussurrou, "mesmo que ela tenha conhecido alguém, duvido que tenha alguma coisa a ver com seu desaparecimento."  
  
"Sabe o que acho estranho," Harry disse, pensando numa coisa de repente, "é que a Professora Monroe começou a correr na frente desde quarta. Imagino se ela sabia."  
  
"Bem lembrado!" Hermione exclamou num sussurro alto. Ela abaixou a voz. "Isso explicaria, não é? Ela deve estar correndo na frente para checar se há atacantes ou armadilhas... o que ela sabe?"  
  
Eles ficaram em silencio de novo, perdidos em seus pensamentos.  
  
"O que isso significa?" Rony disse, devagar, balançando a cabeça e olhando entre seus dois amigos.  
  
Harry sentou direito na cadeira e respirou fundo, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele pegou o vaso mais próximo de suco de abóbora e encheu seu copo e o de Hermione. Colocando o vaso de volta na mesa, ele levantou os olhos e acenou com a cabeça, olhando Rony nos olhos e depois olhando de lado para Hermione, que parecia ansiosa.  
  
Significa que eu logo serei chamado para fazer o que devo fazer." ele disse, jogando o guardanapo na mesa. "Isso não pode continuar."  
  
Seguiu uma pequena pausa, antes que ele completasse, "Vou falar com Dumbledore."  
  
E com isso, ele arrastou a cadeira para trás, levantou e saiu do Salão Principal.  
  
*******  
  
Rony não viu Harry novamente até a hora do almoço. Ele não parecia tão chateado quanto estava depois que leu o artigo no Profeta Diário, mas se recusou a falar mais sobre isso.  
  
"Estou ficando cansada da Professora Monroe." Hermione disse. "Ela sempre me persegue na aula, e ela se veste como, como é que você chama, Rony? Mulher Escarlate"  
  
Rony quase cuspiu seu suco de abóbora quando eles riram. Era uma descontração bem vinda, depois da seriedade da manhã.  
  
"Eu não ligo pro jeito com que ela se veste." Rony disse, tentando parecer sério. "Acredito que as bruxas devam se vestir acentuando seus pontos positivos. E nossa, ela tem vários pontos positivos para acentuar."  
  
Hermione lhe deu um sorriso forçado, que indicava que não tinha achado a menor graça. Ele teve a impressão de ter ouvido Harry rir baixo e virou para confirmar.  
  
"Bem, então acho que aprova o jeito que Gina se vestiu hoje." Hermione disse casualmente, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.  
  
"O que?" Rony perguntou, olhando diretamente para Hermione.  
  
"Se você gosta realmente do jeito que a Professora Monroe se veste, então não vai se importar com aquilo." Hermione disse, apontando para porta do Salão Principal.  
  
Ele e Harry viraram para olhar o que ela estava indicando e seus queixos caíram. Era Gina. Mas ela não estava vestida com uma das roupas que geralmente usava nos fins de semana. Ela usava um top preto feito com algum material brilhante, muito apertado e bem decotado, e uma saia bastante curta que parecia pintada na pele. Ela mexia nervosa em seu cabelo e ajeitava sua saia, muito consciente. Rony se controlava para não ir até lá e se jogar na frente dela.  
  
"Meu Deus, Rony." Harry disse, trazendo o foco de Rony de volta pra mesa. "Você devia falar com ela. Ela não devia estar se vestindo assim é, é..."  
  
"Ficou sem palavras, foi?" Hermione disse secamente. Harry respirou fundo e olhou para Hermione, limpando a garganta.  
  
"Não, é só que se minha irmã se vestisse daquele jeito, receio que ela seria uma presa fácil para alguém como..."  
  
"Malfoy!" Rony gritou, levantando de sua cadeira abruptamente e andando rapidamente ate onde Gina estava, logo na entrada do Salão Principal. Harry se apressou em seguí-lo.  
  
Enquanto caminhavam, ficaram olhando Malfoy, que agora estava logo atrás de Gina. Os olhos dele pareciam que iam sair das órbitas enquanto ele olhava para ela. Ele deu um tapinha no ombro dela e ela virou, seu rosto cheio de surpresa e timidez. Ela se atrapalhou com a mochila no ombro e derrubou uma pena quando ele disse algo que Rony não pôde escutar.  
  
Assim que chegaram até onde Gina e Malfoy estavam, Harry se abaixou para pegar a pena e bateu a cabeça na de Malfoy que também estava se abaixando.  
  
"Ai, seu idiota! Não devia estar fazendo isso em outro lugar?" Malfoy falou, massageando a cabeça e levantando devagar, segurando uma ponta da pena.  
  
"Sai fora, Malfoy!" Harry respondeu, também massageando a cabeça e segurando com força a outra ponta da pena. "Me dá isso."  
  
"Deixa isso com ele, Malfoy." Rony disse ameaçador. Ele estava preparado para usar a força para fazê-lo devolver. Ele não gostava que ele olhasse daquele jeito para Gina, e odiava a idéia dele fazer qualquer coisa por ela.  
  
Os olhos de Gina estavam arregalados e ela mexia nervosamente em seus cabelos. Ela tinha a mesma expressão de quando Fred e Jorge brigavam com Percy ou quando a Mãe gritava pra todos arrumarem. Rony pensava se ela ia dizer ou fazer alguma coisa.  
  
Voltando sua atenção para Harry e Mafoy, notou que os dois puxavam tentando ganhar o controle da pena, os braços dos dois tremendo por causa da força que usavam. Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram com determinação e Malfoy parecia tão malévolo como só um Malfoy podia parecer.  
  
"Eu disse deixa com ele, Malfoy." Rony disse novamente, dessa vez com os dentes cerrados.  
  
"Certo." Malfoy disse. Ele de repente largou a pena, o que fez Harry cair de costas dolorosamente.  
  
Gina correu para Harry, que ainda segurava a pena e fazia uma careta de dor. Rony se virou para Malfoy.  
  
"Eu quero que você fique longe de minha irmã, Malfoy." Rony disse, os braços cruzados. Ele queria realmente que ele insultasse ou que desse um murro para que tivesse uma boa desculpa quando Hermione gritasse mais tarde com ele por causa da briga. Malfoy apenas o ignorou. Ele estava olhando para Gina de novo.  
  
"Por que você fez isso, Draco?" Gina disse irritada do lugar de onde estava ajoelhada junto a Harry. "Você está bem?" ela disse, virando para Harry, que sorriu para ela e depois olhou para Malfoy, balançando a pena de Gina pelo ar.  
  
"Estou bem, Gin." Harry disse, levantando e oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Com muita dificuldade - com certeza por causa da saia - ela levantou e ficou ao lado de Rony.  
  
Rony virou para irmã. "E você! Acho que vou contar a mãe sobre isso! O que raios você está vestindo?"  
  
"Bem, quem quer que tenha desenhado, você pode dar o nome à Lilá? Aposto que ela também vai ficar sexy de..."  
  
"Cala boca, Malfoy." Rony e Harry gritaram. Malfoy olhou por cima dos ombros dele e algo deve ter chamado sua atenção, pois sua expressão mudou.  
  
"Adoraria ficar e conversar sobre o figurino dos Weasley, ou sobre o fato de Harry estar de olho em sua irmã, mas tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer. Se me dão licença." Malfoy zombou. Ele piscou para Gina e foi até a mesa da Sonserina.  
  
Rony virou para Gina, lutando para conter sua raiva.  
  
"O que é isso?" ele disse, apontando para as roupas dela.  
  
"O que é o quê?" Gina respondeu, encarando-o.  
  
"Se me dão licença, vou voltar para meu almoço." Harry disse, indo embora. Nem Rony nem Gina deram sinais de terem ouvido o que ele disse.  
  
"Essa roupa!" Rony continuou. "Onde está o resto dela?"  
  
"Isso é tão insultante!" Gina respondeu. "Minha roupa está dentro das regras da escola de roupas para o fim de semana. Pergunte a Hermione se não acreditar."  
  
"Está vestida como uma prostituta. Quero que vá trocar agora mesmo e nunca mais se vista assim. Entendeu?" Rony disse.  
  
"Como uma prostituta?" Gina praticamente gritou. "Me esforcei bastante para fazer essa roupa e acho que está ótima. Você só não gosta do fato de eu estar crescendo e que agora os garotos me acham atraente! E não fale como se fosse o papai! Vou vestir o que eu quiser, quando eu quiser!"  
  
"Acredite quando digo isso, Gin, os garotos não vai sair com você pela sua personalidade se você se vestir assim. Você não quer isso, quer?" Rony estava tentando de todo jeito colocar um pouco de juízo em Gina e estava surpreso por conseguir segurar sua raiva durante o processo. Ele fez uma anotação mental de agradecer a Megan por sua influência positiva nesse aspecto.  
  
"E importa o que eu quero?" Gina gritou, "Todos vocês querem que eu seja do jeito de vocês, não do jeito que eu quero!"  
  
E com isso, a irmã de Rony saiu chorando do Salão Principal, deixando-o divido entre ir atrás dela e ir até a mesa da Sonserina amaldiçoar Malfoy pelo que tinha dito e feito. Ele não fez nenhum dos dois, se contentando em voltar para onde Harry e Hermione estavam e terminar seu almoço.  
  
*********  
  
Não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse o livro que precisava. Seu conhecimento de como a biblioteca era organizada só era menor que o de alguns professores e da própria Madame Pince. Estava grata por isso, pois o livro que ela puxou da estante não era do tipo que ela teria coragem para pedir ajuda para procurar.  
  
Estava na seção Restrita, por razões óbvias. Hogwarts era bastante antiquado com alguns assuntos. Hermione rolou os olhos e disse o feitiço que desacorrentava o livro da estante para que pudesse leva-lo para a mesa nos fundos da biblioteca. Ali ela poderia ler o conteúdo sem ser interrompida. Precisaria fazer anotações. Isso precisava ser feito com muita precisão. Havia muito em risco para não ser hiper-cautelosa.  
  
Colocando o livro embaixo do braço, ela abriu a grade e saiu da Seção Restrita. Passando apenas com alguns oi e sem parecer suspeita, ela chegou a sua mesa particular, soltando a respiração que ela nem percebera que estava prendendo.  
  
"Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui." disse uma voz familiar, assim que ela abriu o livro. Ela levantou os olhos sorrindo, seu coração disparado. Era Harry.  
  
Ela rapidamente fechou o livro e o enfiou embaixo da mochila, tentando parecer ocasional.  
  
"O que tem aí?" ele perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto puxava uma cadeira para levantar.  
  
"O que? Isso?" Hermione apontou inocentemente para o livro. Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Isso era idiota. Por que ela estava tentando esconder isso dele? Ele era o motivo para ela estar consultando esse livro. Mesmo assim, ela continuou a se sentir constrangida.  
  
Harry parou por um instante e a examinou com aqueles olhos verdes fatais. Ele sempre fazia isso quando ela se sentia mais desprotegida. Como ele sabia?  
  
"Certo. Acabou a brincadeira, Hermione. O que está tentando esconder?" ele perguntou, tentando olhá-la nos olhos.  
  
"Nada. Verdade. Você vai achar chato." ela disse, casual, olhando em sua mochila como se procurasse algo que perdera tempos atrás.  
  
Harry levantou de repente, surpreendendo-a. Ele deu a volta na mesa, olhando o livro. Antes que ele pudesse pegar o livro, ela levantou e fez isso mais rápido que ele. Abraçando-o contra o peito, ela recuou enquanto ele continuava a avançar sobre ela, um sorriso de brincadeira iluminando seu rosto. Ela tentou desencorajá-lo a fazer isso olhando séria para ele, mas só conseguiu incitá-lo mais com isso.  
  
As costas dela agora estavam contra a parede fria e dura da biblioteca e Harry se aproximava mais. Se ele não parasse, iria pressioná-la contra a parede com seu corpo. O que Madame Pince diria se os visse assim? Como ele reagiria se visse o título do livro que ela estava segurando como se fosse seu grande tesouro?  
  
Harry colocou uma mão de cada lado dela, bloqueando qualquer tentativa dela escapar pela direita ou pela esquerda. Seu sorriso de brincadeira perdera o lugar para um sorriso de flerte. Seus olhos estavam iluminados por malícia e por aquele olhar de fogo que ele tinha antes de beijá-la. Ela engoliu tão alto que pensou que toda biblioteca ouvira. Então ela não pensou mais nada quando ele abaixou o rosto para o dela e deu um beijo firme que a deixou sem fôlego.  
  
"Acho que você nunca me deixou te beijar desse jeito na biblioteca antes." Harry sussurrou antes de terminar o beijo. Seus narizes estavam a centímetros de distância e os lábios dela formigavam, ansiosos por mais.  
  
"Você deve estar escondendo alguma coisa importante. Entendo se não quiser dizer o que é, mas talvez tenha que torturá-la com outro beijo como punição." ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer involuntariamente e apertar o livro ainda mais contra si.  
  
"Sabe, beijar você é muito diferente de uma tortura." Hermione sussurrou em resposta, decidindo que contaria o que estava escondendo. Ele ia saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, por que não agora?  
  
"Então, o que é?" ele disse, entortando a cabeça para um lado. "Não estou estragando nenhuma surpresa, estou?"  
  
"Não." ela respondeu, sorrindo para ele, fazendo com que ele ficasse aliviado. Como ela ia dizer isso? O melhor jeito era ser direta, como sua mãe sempre dizia.  
  
Ela segurou o livro de um jeito que ele pudesse ver o título, e o rosto dele corou imediatamente. Estava claro que ele sabia o que ela dizer depois, o que deixou as coisas mais fáceis.  
  
"Esse livro tem vários feitiços bons para controle de natalidade. Estava investigando os melhores métodos para diminuírem ao máximo a possibilidade de eu engravidar se a gente decidir ter relações."  
  
"Ah." foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Ele estava olhando para os pés, e aquilo era um sorriso que ela viu no rosto dele? Quando ele levantou o rosto, ela viu que era.  
  
Ele pegou o livro dela e colocou sob o braço esquerdo. Com a mão direita, ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela, olhando bem em seus olhos. O sorriso não estava mais lá, mas seus olhos continuavam gentis.  
  
"Sinta-se livre para ler o quanto quiser, mas já tem um tempo que resolvi isso." ele disse.  
  
"Já?" Hermione perguntou, sua surpresa óbvia em seu tom de voz.  
  
"Bem sim." ele disse.  
  
"Há quanto tempo? Ou melhor, por que não disse nada?"  
  
Harry riu, parecendo um pouco constrangido também. "Se lembra quando Sirius ensinou uns passos de dança uns dois anos atrás?"  
  
Ela afirmou com a cabeça.  
  
"Bem," ele continuou, sorrindo, "ele também me deu informações detalhadas sobre tudo isso. Pra completar, achei o caderno de maroto de meu pai com as outras coisas de meu pai. Tem várias anotações de como cortejar uma garota. E tinha uma seção completa dedicada a..."  
  
"Certo, certo." Hermione interrompeu, rindo. "Já entendi." Harry sorriu para ela e por um instante ela pensou que ele ia dar um murro de brincadeira em seu braço como sempre fazia com Rony.  
  
"Nunca disse nada antes, porque o assunto nunca foi discutido," ele disse. "Mas fico feliz que finalmente falamos sobre isso. Ficava imaginando como essa conversa ia começar."  
  
"Pode contar comigo." Hermione disse irônica, sentindo-se um pouco boba por ter se sentido tão constrangida sobre isso.  
  
"Você sabe que amo isso em você," ele disse, "você é muito atenciosa e sempre cuida de nós." Ele ajeitou o livro sob o braço.  
  
"Obrigada." ela disse, corando um pouco. Ele sempre tinha um jeito de fazê- la sentir menos tola sobre suas inseguranças.  
  
"Então, só por curiosidade, quando você pretende usar os feitiços do livro?" ele perguntou rápido. Ela sabia pela expressão dele que ele se importava mais com a resposta do que deixava transparecer.  
  
"Só queria estar preparada, só isso." ela respondeu. "A gente conversou sobre esperar, e ainda acho que é o melhor a se fazer. Não acha?"  
  
Harry suspirou e contraiu os lábios. "Eu não sei, Hermione. Um dia tenho certeza que a melhor coisa a se fazer é esperar e daí eu te beijo e sinto vontade de jogar tudo o que penso pela janela. Isso vai ficar mais difícil depois de seus aniversário."  
  
"Eu sei."  
  
"Acho que me sentiria melhor se pudesse prometer que sempre estaria aqui para você. Mas não sei o que o futuro trará, e não quero te decepcionar ou te deixar sentindo que me deu tudo e terminou com nada."  
  
"Mas eu te daria tudo mesmo que soubesse que só poderia te ter mais um dia. Às vezes tenho a impressão que já te dei, Harry."  
  
"Eu sei."  
  
O livro caiu no chão, e ele envolveu os braços trêmulos ao redor dela, enfiando o rosto no cabelo caído no ombro esquerdo. Ela o abraçou forte e chorou.  
  
******  
  
Estava uma tarde de sábado preguiçosa e Gina teve sorte de conseguir uma cadeira confortável, com um encosto alto, na biblioteca. Ela estava reclinada sobre ela, lendo um de seus livros favoritos. Era uma coletânea de poemas de autor trouxa chamado Robert Frost. Ela muitas vezes achava que quando sua cabeça estava cheia, ler sozinha era quase tão bom quanto longas corridas.  
  
Uma das melhores coisas nesse lugar era que ela podia virar a cadeira e admirar uma bela paisagem pela janela dos terrenos da escola. Entre os poemas, ela parava para tirar os olhos de sua leitura e se perder na vista de tirar o fôlego. Algo em ler Frost com os pés no parapeito de uma janela, aninhada no couro macio, marrom escuro a fazia sentir-se em paz.  
  
Quando ela estava quase cochilando, o livro escorregando vagarosamente de seu colo, ela ouviu alguém se aproximando. Entreabriu um olho e viu Draco em sua frente. Ela rapidamente o fechou por completo e fingiu estar dormindo. Não queria conversar com ele agora. Ainda estava com raiva das insinuações que ele fizera enquanto estavam correndo e com o comentário nojento que fizera antes do almoço. Ela também estava se sentindo culpada por tê-lo feito quebrar o tornozelo. Por sorte, ele não corria desde o incidente e ela pôde evitá-lo totalmente até hoje. Ele podia apenas ir embora.  
  
Ela era realmente bonita, Draco pensou quando parou em frente a sua cadeira favorita, encontrando Gina dormindo nela. Nos dois últimos dias, ele se achou pensando muito sobre ela. Provavelmente porque sentia falta das corridas diárias enquanto esperava a autorização de Madame Pomfrey para voltar a correr. Ela estava extracuidadosa ultimamente por causa de reincidências de quebras com pacientes que queriam fazer muito, rápido demais.  
  
A presença dele pareceu não despertá-la. Draco aproveitou essa oportunidade para fazer uma avaliação melhor sem ninguém olhando, sem nada para distraí- lo. Ele precisava provar a si mesmo que podia olhar para ela sem sentir nada.  
  
Isso foi um erro. Ele devia ter ido embora. Ao invés disso, ele ficou preso onde estava, com dificuldades para controlar sua reação. Isso foi o pior; uma parte do que ele sentia era algo completamente novo, algo que ele nunca vira antes e o atingia com uma força incapacitante paralisante.  
  
Ele já experimentara desejo, então uma parte era bastante familiar. Ele mudou de posição para não ficasse muito óbvio para alguém que passasse ou se ela acordasse.  
  
Mas havia mais nessa sensação do que puro desejo. Se comparava com a emoção que ele sentia antes dele dormir pela primeira vez com uma bruxa- algo que ele experimentara mais vezes que qualquer um que conhecia. A cada primeira vez, ele se enchia com um sentimento de antecipação, espera e desejo tão grande que parecia que ia morrer. Lilá uma vez o acusou de ser viciado nessa sensação e na época ele rira pela patética tentativa dela tentar entendê-lo. Mas havia mais nessa sensação que esse ímpeto intoxicante.  
  
Havia algo mais, algo mais poderoso, algo indefinível nessa sensação. Talvez passasse se ele ignorasse.  
  
Mas, mesmo quando ele prometeu a si mesmo ignorar, se achou olhando para ela, desenhando uma imagem mental de como ela estava nesse instante. Seu rosto estava mais relaxado do que ele já vira. Havia também um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios e ele se perguntou se ela sempre sorria enquanto estava dormindo. A pele dela parecia tão macia e brilhante que ele teve que lutar contra o impulso de passar sua mão contra a bochecha dela. Ela usava um suéter verde simples que deixava seu cabelo mais brilhante que o de costume. A calça preta que vestia apertava nos lugares certos e acentuavam sua silhueta. Seu livro escorregava de seu colo e a cabeça dela estava inclinada para trás como se esperasse um beijo.  
  
Por alguns minutos, ele ficou tão quieto que ela pensou que ele tinha ido embora. Mas ela sentiu que seu livro estava preste a cair. Ia esticar a mão para impedir isso quando ele caiu de seu colo fazendo barulho. Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente e sentou. Draco estava segurando seu livro, passando as páginas com curiosidade.  
  
"Uma... escolha única para leitura, Weasley." ele falou, fechando o livro com força. "Se o quiser de volta, vai ter que sair da cadeira."  
  
"O que?" Gina disse, esfregando o sono de seus olhos. Por que ele estava olhando para ela?  
  
"Se quiser seu livro de volta, sugiro que sai de minha cadeira." Draco repetiu devagar, segurando seu amado livro para que ela visse o título.  
  
"Essa não é sua cadeira." ela respondeu, colocando o cabelo atrás das orelhas e se endireitando. "Além disso, se fizer alguma coisa com o livro, vou contar a Hermione. Ela não vai pensar duas vezes antes de tirar pontos da Sonserina."  
  
"Isso mesmo. Vá correndo para Hermione. Grande plano. Parece que você nunca vai conseguir se defender sozinha, pequena Gina. Primeiro você foi criada com um bando de irmãos superprotetores, e depois se alia com perdedores como Potter e Granger para completar sua coleção de guardiões. Diga, o que pretende fazer quando se formar? Acho que vai voltar para aquela coisa que chama de casa que seus pais têm e viver a vida como uma entregadora de café muito bem paga do Ministério de Magia."  
  
"Você é o pior bruxo que existe, Malfoy! Eu te odeio! Vá embora e me deixe sozinha!" Gina gritou, fazendo Draco olhar por cima do ombro.  
  
"Quer manter a voz baixa, Weasley?" ele respondeu calmamente. "Tem uma coisa que preciso te dizer e já tem uns dois dias que quero fazer isso."  
  
"Ah, é mesmo?" Gina disse, seus olhos coçando por causa do esforço para não chorar. Por que ela estava deixando que ele a atingisse novamente? Ela precisava tomar o controle da situação e ultrapassar seu medo. "Se eu deixar você dizer, você vai embora e nunca mais falar comigo?"  
  
Draco pausou. Parecia que ele travava alguma luta consigo mesmo. Estava magoado com o que ela dissera? Ela começou a se sentir culpada de novo. Ela precisava se desculpar pelo que fizera, mesmo que tenha sido sem querer, e mesmo que ele tenha merecido.  
  
"Antes que você diga alguma coisa, por mais que você tenha sido ruim, acho que preciso me desculpar pelo que aconteceu com seu tornozelo." Gina começou, meio incerta.  
  
"Por que precisa se desculpar por isso?"  
  
"Acho que fui eu que causei." ela respondeu rapidamente.  
  
Ele fez uma careta de descrença. "Certo. E Dumbledore é um Comensal da Morte."  
  
"Não!" Gina disse, num sussurro alto, olhando para suas mãos. "Me sinto constrangida em admitir, mas acho que fiz aquela raiz sair do chão para derrubar você. Não fazia mágica descontrolada daquele jeito desde que sou muito nova. Só queria dizer que lamento."  
  
"Por que se desculpar se você nem liga?" ele perguntou.  
  
Ela olhou para ele, impressionada. Ele não entendia. Mesmo que ela o odiasse como o odiava, ainda assim tinha que se desculpar por ter feito mal a ele. Talvez fosse ingenuidade, mas ela achava que a maioria das pessoas faria o mesmo.  
  
"Se você se importasse, teria me visitado na enfermaria," Draco começou.  
  
Ela continuou a olhar para ele, imaginando se esse seria um sonho bizarro que estava tendo enquanto cochilava na biblioteca.  
  
"... e você não teria corrido com Potter nos últimos dias, arruinando seu treinamento fazendo com que eu tenha que esperar por você quando voltar a correr."  
  
"Se eu não te conhecesse bem, Draco," Gina disse, finalmente se controlando e lançando-lhe um sorriso sonso, "pensaria que foi você que pediu à Professora Monroe para nos juntar."  
  
"O que?" dessa vez foi Draco quem perdeu o controle e subiu a voz para um volume acima do aceitável na biblioteca.  
  
"Você me ouviu." Gina disse, sentindo uma audácia que não era familiar.  
  
Draco apenas riu e olhou para ela, balançando a cabeça descrente, aparentemente sem conseguir encontrar as palavras para jogar contra ela.  
  
"Saiba que eu tentei visitá-lo para me desculpar, mas Crabbe me impediu na porta e disse que você não queria nada comigo ou com qualquer outro da Grifinória." Gina disse.  
  
"Ele disse isso?"  
  
"Bem, ele não usou tantas sílabas, mas foi isso que quis dizer." ela respondeu.  
  
"Talvez tenha sido por isso que Lilá não me visitou." Draco falou baixo. Depois levantou os olhos para checar se Gina o ouvira. Ela sorriu.  
  
"Sabe, eu não sou tão frágil quanto você pensa, Draco." ela disse tímida.  
  
"Se você soubesse." ele disse baixo outra vez, olhando para o chão.  
  
"Soubesse o que?" Gina perguntou, assustando-o. Aparentemente ele não esperava que ela ouvisse isso também.  
  
"Acho que vou perguntar à Professora Monroe se posso liderar a corrida com outra pessoa. Não confio em você e também não acho que tenha a dedicação necessária." Draco disse, ignorando a pergunta dela.  
  
"Isso é porque estou correndo com Harry?" Gina respondeu, "Está com ciúmes? É isso?"  
  
"Ciúmes? Dele? Claro!" Draco ironizou, estreitando os olhos maliciosamente. Ele recuou um passo.  
  
"Você está!" Gina disse triunfante com o que descobrira. "Por que mais teria feito uma cena tão infantil no Salão Prinicipal? Por que mais se importaria de eu estar correndo com ele? Está com ciúmes. E, e...!" Ela corou e rapidamente tirou os olhos da frente da calça dele. Ele virou rápido, seu rosto ficando vermelho vivo.  
  
Malfoy não pareceu capaz de responder na hora. Ele se limitou a olhar para ela, com um olhar estranho, sua boca entreaberta, balançando a cabeça. Pelo estado dele, ela estava com medo dele amaldiçoa-la ou até mesmo lhe dar um tapa. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar de quando Rony o irritava muito. Ela não ia deixar que isso a interrompesse.  
  
"Por Merlin, Draco. Não sabia que se importava." Gina ironizou audaciosa, piscando escarnecendo. Se ele tentasse machucá-la, ela iria se defender.  
  
"Sabe, estava enganado sobre você, Gina," Draco retrucou nervoso, "Você não vai ser a garota do café. Você vai fazer uma tentativa patética de ser uma comediante. Que piada!"  
  
E com isso, ele virou de repente e foi embora, seus passos rápidos e calculados. Ela esperou um momento e depois olhou por cima da poltrona para ver se ele tinha ido embora antes de levantar os braços acima da cabeça e comemorando silenciosamente seu triunfo.  
  
Ela vencera Draco Malfoy em seu próprio jogo. Ele tentara intimidá-la, constrangê-la, fazê-la se sentir idiota e ela virou a mesa sobre ele! Ela aprendera algumas coisinhas desde a primeira corrida na qual a Professora Monroe dera alguns conselhos em como lidar com seus medos.  
  
Ele não a assustava nem um pouco agora. Ou assustava? Ela abaixou os braços e refletiu em como se sentia. Sua alegria diminui e estava sendo substituída por outra coisa que a fez se sentir muito desconfortável. Talvez se ela ignorasse, isso passasse.  
  
E ele estava com o livro dela, maldito Draco. 


	8. O Quarto

Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora  
Capítulo 8 – O quarto 

Megan ia para aula de Herbologia naquela linda tarde de segunda com um sorriso no rosto. No fim de semana anterior, Rony fora mais atencioso que o de costume. Ele a presenteou com flores todas as vezes que se viram. Domingo de manhã, ele enfrentou as risadinhas das amigas dela da Lufa-lufa e foi até a mesa para trazer várias flores. Ele até levou uma pena extra quando eles estavam estudando – ela freqüentemente esquecia a dela no quarto. 

No início, ela pensou que ele estava tentando esconder alguma coisa ou que ia pedir algum favor desagradável. Mas ele insistiu que estava sendo ele mesmo todas as vezes que ela perguntou sobre o porquê da mudança. Domingo à noite, depois de beijos intensos numa das estufas, eles ficaram abraçados olhando as estrelas. Depois de uma hora nessa paz relaxante, ele dormiu. Ela observou o peito dele subir e descer com o ritmo da respiração e não conseguiu deixar de pensar sobre o futuro deles. O nome Megan Weasley passou por sua cabeça e eram esses mesmos pensamentos traziam um sorriso a seu rosto agora. 

Ela chegou na estufa D e sentou em seu lugar no meio da sala. Ela gostava bastante de Herbologia, mas não o suficiente a ponto de sentar na frete e ser assistente da Professora Sprout – uma tarefa que geralmente cabia a quem sentava na primeira fila. Geralmente era bom chegar cedo na aula de Herbologia – mas não foi o caso hoje. 

"Você com certeza parece muito feliz hoje." uma voz feminina veio detrás dela. Megan virou na cadeira e se deparou com Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. 

"Ah, oi" ela disse, sorrindo para as duas alunas da Grifinória. Ela não conhecia muito Lilá nem Parvati, mas não tinha nada contra as duas alunas populares. 

"Tem alguma coisa que a gente deva saber?" Parvati perguntou, cutucando Lilá. Megan notou o gesto e franziu a testa. 

"Não. Por que a pergunta?" 

"Ah – nada," foi a resposta de Lilá. "Só que eu apostaria que sei o que te deixou com esse brilho nos olhos." Ela piscou e Parvati corou um pouco e riu. As duas olharam pela sala, aparentemente procurando por alguém. 

"O quê?" Megan disse devagar, contraindo as sobrancelhas. 

"Você sabe!" Lilá disse. "Vamos lá, Megan. Todas somos garotas crescidas aqui." 

"Eu sinceramente não tenho idéia do que você está falando." Megan perguntou confusa. 

"O nome Rony Weasley te lembra alguma coisa?" Parvati falou. 

"Bem, ele tem sido um doce ultimamente..." Megan começou a dizer, o sorriso voltando. 

"E?" Parvati e Lilá disseram ao mesmo tempo. 

"E eu realmente gosto dele." Megan disse, suas bochechas corando com o tanto que ela gostava dele, e até o amava. 

"É só isso? Não tem mais nada que queira nos dizer?" Lilá incitou, sussurrando como se fosse uma conspiração e se inclinando para frente para que só Megan pudesse ouvi-la. 

"Não tem mais nada a ser dito." Megan sussurrou em resposta. "Ele é maravilho. Ponto final." 

"Maravilhoso em que sentido?" 

"Vocês querem me dizer aonde querem chegar com isso, já está ficando meio idiota, não acham?" Megan disse, impaciente e lembrando que a aula começaria em alguns minutos. 

"Já transou com ele? Sim ou não." Lilá disse de vez, a cabeça inclinada para um lado. Ela olhava para Megan na expectativa, enquanto Parvati ria e olhava em volta. 

Megan se irritou muito com a pergunta. As bochechas coraram de raiva e constrangimento e ela virou-se rapidamente na cadeira, sem responder. Como elas ousavam perguntar uma coisa tão pessoal? Nem as melhores amigas dela perguntavam coisas assim. 

"Acho que isso responde, não é, Parvati?" Lilá disse, alto o suficiente para que Megan e outros alunos ao redor ouvissem 

"Isso não é de sua conta." disse uma voz do lado direito de Megan. Era Hermione Granger, e ela parecia irada. 

"Qual é Hermione! A gente só estava se divertindo!" Lilá disse sorrindo. 

"Megan com certeza não parece estar se divertindo. Ouvi o que perguntou, Lilá. Essas coisas são particulares." Hermione disse, a voz dela levantando intensamente. Megan virou para porta, checando se Rony tinha ouvido a conversa também, mas ele não estava lá. Ele e Harry freqüentemente chegavam faltando menos de um minuto pra aula, o que significava que Hermione e Megan acabavam guardando seus lugares. 

"Era só conversa de garotas..." Lilá disse, chateada. "Além disso, ouvimos rumores que eles tinham transado então queríamos saber a verdade, só isso." 

"O quê?" Hermione e Megan disseram juntas, Megan virando na cadeira. 

Parvati se chegou para frente, sussurrando para as outras garotas, "Não posso dizer quem me contou, mas ouvi no salão Comunal ontem à noite. Alguém disse que viu vocês dois juntos na estufa domingo de noite e que foi uma cena e tanto." 

Megan engasgou de constrangimento, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. Ela virou na cadeira e olhou para frente, sem conseguir dizer nada. Claro que eles não tinham transado, mas não queria falar disso com elas. Como Hermione dissera, não era da conta delas. 

"Por que vocês não passam mais tempo estudando e menos fofocando? Talvez assim suas notas em Herbologia melhorassem." Hermione disse, bastante impaciente. 

"Claro, ó grande Monitora-chefe de Hogwarts." Lilá disse arrogante. "Pedimos desculpas por perturbar a virgem da Lufa-lufa e prometemos não irritá-la mais." Parvati começou a rir e o rosto de Megan corou ainda mais e Hermione soltou um "Hmfph". 

Nesse momento, Megan viu Rony entrando apressado, seguido por Harry Potter. Eles tomaram os lugares guardados rapidamente, Rony entrando no lugar à direita de Megan. A professora Sprout limpou a garganta e começou a aula. 

"O importante a se saber sobre Tupperwicks é que eles são muito úteis, mas muito caros. Normalmente, nós apenas lemos sobre eles nos livros e estudamos o único Tupperwick que Hogwarts mantém numa seção segura dessa estufa. Esse ano, entretanto, tivemos a felicidade de receber trinta Tupperwicks de um doador anônimo." 

Os estudantes murmuraram animados com a notícia. 

Hermione se aproximou para sussurrar, "Harry, eu já ouvi falar sobre isso. Quem quer que tenha doado essas plantas deve ser muito rico pra ter tanto dinheiro! Elas só crescem em dois lugares do mundo e houve uma seca em uma dessas áreas, fazendo as plantas morrerem." Harry concordou com a cabeça e continuou ouvindo a aula atentamente. 

"Vou levar vocês para a área de segurança da estufa onde estão esses maravilhosos espécimes, mas antes de fazer isso, uma aula sobre suas funções." a Professora Sprout continuou, parecendo mais animada do que no dia que as espinhas apareceram nas mandrágoras. 

"Tupperwicks servem como depósito para poder mágico. Os Druidas antigos usavam essas pequenas plantas luminosas para transportar feitiços de defesa. O poder dos Tupperwicks está no fato da mágica armazenada neles poder ser liberada sem varinha. Então os Druidas enchiam a planta com encantos mágicos e feitiços que seriam úteis caso fossem atacados durante viagem e andavam sem varinha. Hoje em dia, todos os Aurores carregam uma folha de Tupperwick, que tem a capacidade de armazenar no mínimo dez feitiços muito complexos, por menor que seja." 

A professora olhava a sala animada enquanto explicava. Ela estava virando para levá-los até a seção reservada da estufa quando Hermione levantou a mão. 

"Sim, Srta. Granger?" 

"Desculpe, Professora, mas alguns bruxos das trevas no passado não usavam os Tupperwicks para canalizar a energia de seus entes amados que estavam perto de morrer? Acho que li sobre isso em 'A ascensão e queda das Artes das Trevas'." Alguns alunos remexeram desconfortáveis em suas cadeiras com a menção desse tipo de ritual bizarro. 

A Professora ficou um pouco chocada com a pergunta, mas logo se recompôs. 

"Você nunca deixa de me impressionar com seu conhecimento, Srta. Granger. Sim, existem usos obscuros para a planta, mas não tenho a permissão de ensiná-los sobre isso. Vou dizer a vocês, entretanto, que essa é outra razão para as plantas ficarem sob rígida segurança." 

Um silêncio tenso seguiu a sua resposta. Harry, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam antes da Professora os chamar para segui-la e olhar as plantas. 

Depois que a aula terminou, Hermione se apressou para alcançar Megan que estava saindo rápido da estufa, seguindo para sua aula. 

"Megan! Espere!" Hermione gritou para ela. 

Megan estava quase na porta de entrada quando ouviu Hermione. Ela parou e virou para esperá-la. 

Correndo com mais velocidade que o de costume graças às corridas matinais, Hermione logo alcançou Megan. Ela estava com um olhar preocupado e Megan sabia que ela ia falar sobre o que acontecera antes da aula. 

"Você está bem?" Hermione perguntou. 

"Um pouco irritada com Lilá e Parvati, mas fora isso estou bem. Obrigada por perguntar." Megan respondeu, sorrindo para Hermione. 

"Aquelas duas sempre foram desse jeito." Hermione disse, "Elas ficam tentando enfiar o nariz onde não são chamadas. Isso é muito irritante." 

"Obrigada por me defender, de verdade." Megan disse, enquanto as duas andavam devagar na direção do castelo. 

"Tenho experiência com as perguntas daquelas duas." Hermione disse, estreitando os olhos. 

"Mesmo? Elas ficam enjoando você sobre Harry?" 

"Enjoando não é a palavra certa. Talvez tortura seja mais adequado. Elas começaram com isso no quinto ano e faz pouco tempo que pararam." Hermione disse, lembrando de quando ela encontrou Lilá e Draco e como as perguntas pararam depois disso. 

Megan parou quando ela disse isso e segurou Hermione pelo braço, levando-a para um pequeno jardim bem ao lado da entrada do castelo. 

"O que foi?" Hermione perguntou. 

"Você tem um minuto? Tem uma coisa que está me incomodando há um tempo e acho que você é a pessoa certa para falar sobre isso." Megan respondeu. 

"Claro, Megan. O que há errado?" Hermione disse, seu estômago revirando de preocupação. 

"Não tem nada errado, é só que tenho sentido pressão de todos os lados ultimamente por causa dessa questão do sexo. Eu nem posso falar com minhas amigas da Lufa-lufa porque elas acham que estou mentindo e que Rony e eu já transamos." 

"Oh," foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu dizer. Ela nunca conversara com Rony sobre seu relacionamento físico com Megan. Ele uma vez perguntara como as garotas gostavam de ser beijadas, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Harry se intrometeu e a conversa mudou de rumo, acabando com os três rindo com a história do primeiro beijo de Rony. 

"Isso te choca?" Megan perguntou, voltando a atenção de Hermione para a conversa. 

"O que? Você ainda não ter dormido com ele?" Hermione perguntou. 

"Sim. Considerando o tempo que estamos junto, você achou que a gente já tinha feito?" Megan perguntou, as bochechas corando. 

"Claro que não!" Hermione respondeu. Além do fato de não gostar de especular sobre a vida amorosa dos outros, ela sabia que se Rony tivesse dormido com Megan, ela acabaria sabendo. Rony não conseguia esconder muita coisa de seus dois amigos, não que ele tentasse esconder esse tipo de coisa. 

"Bem, eu tenho a sensação que ele espera que a gente faça logo, apesar dele dizer que vai esperar até que eu esteja pronta. Mas não sei se vou estar pronta algum dia. Acho que só deve fazer isso com a pessoa com quem vai casar e não tenho certeza que será ele." Megan disse, a voz bem suave. 

"Está tudo bem." Hermione disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Megan, "Tenho certeza que ele entenderá. Rony pode parecer estar preocupado com isso às vezes, mas acho que ele gosta de você pelo que é." 

"Está certa, Hermione. Acho que me senti pressionada, só isso. Quase todas minhas amigas já fizeram ou planejam fazer antes dos dezessete anos. Angélica diz que quem não faz antes dos dezessete tem 50% de chance de morrer virgem. Você acha que é verdade?" 

"Nunca ouvi uma bobagem tão grande!" Hermione disse indignada. "Isso é idiotice pura!" 

"Achava que você ia dizer isso. Mas como pode ter certeza?" Megan perguntou, preocupada. 

"Eu não preciso ter certeza!" Hermione disse veementemente. "Farei amor quando estiver preparada para isso e não antes disso. Não vou deixar que estatísticas ridículas ou um medo irracional me influenciem numa decisão tão importante!" 

Megan olhou para ela pensativa e suspirou aliviada. "Você está certa, Hermione. Como sempre..." ela disse, sorrindo. "Rony diz que confia cegamente em seus conselhos e agora sei porque." 

Hermione sorriu também. "Obrigada, Megan. Mas saiba que apesar de eu falar com tanta facilidade e segurança sobre isso, também tenho minhas dúvidas. Não tem sido fácil para mim e Harry." 

"Ah?" 

"É. Nós conversamos muito sobre isso mas ainda não chegamos a uma decisão. O fato de algumas pessoas tentarem me convencer que ele só está comigo ainda porque sou algo certo não ajuda. Isso me chateou muito quando ouvi." 

Megan engasgou e cobriu a boca. "Quem diria uma coisa dessas? Além de ser uma completa mentira, é tão horrível." 

"Dou uma chance de acertar." Hermione disse. 

"Draco?" 

"Acertou de primeira." Hermione respondeu, balançando a cabeça com raiva. "Às vezes acho que ele existe apenas pra me irritar. Ele acha que é engraçado." 

Megan riu com isso, o que fez Hermione olhar confusa para ela. 

"Desculpe Hermione, não estou rindo de você, estou rindo de mim. Lembro que eu tinha uma teoria que Draco Malfoy gostava de você no quinto ano. Eu contei a Rony e ele riu tanto que tive que colocar um feitiço calmante para ele para parar." 

Hermione deu um sorriso ao ouvir a revelação. "O que te fez pensar que Draco gostava de mim? Ele me odeia, Megan. Eu represento tudo o que ele não gosta. Não esqueça que sou nascida trouxa." 

Megan balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu não sei. Rony contou o que aconteceu no quinto ano e como Draco te salvou dessa maldição terrível. Mesmo que Rony tenha dito que ele usou uma poção do amor, perguntei por que ele se envolveria se te odeia tanto." 

Hermione suspirou. Ela também pensava muito sobre isso. Nunca discutiu sobre o que aconteceu no quinto ano com Draco, apesar deles passarem várias horas trabalhando juntos durante a semana. Em algum lugar dentro dela, sempre se preocupava com porque ele se esforçou para ajudá-la. Ela sabia que Harry odiava dever algo a Draco por ele ter ajudado com o complicado feitiço que a trouxe de volta de seu sono amaldiçoado. Ela sorriu para Megan, sem saber o que dizer. 

Megan continuou, quebrando o silêncio, "Também tem algo no jeito que ele te olha, que me faz pensar que ele está louco de amor por você, ou muito apaixonado. Mas provavelmente é minha imaginação. Amor e ódio podem se parecer muito quando são muito fortes." 

"É, talvez você esteja olhando demais para Malfoy, Megan. É melhor não dizer mais nada, ou talvez eu conte a Rony." Hermione disse brincando. Apesar de seu tom estar leve, ela parecia preocupada. 

As duas sorriram com esse comentário antes de Hermione olhar para seu relógio. 

"Nós devíamos ir pra aula." ela disse. "Me diga se tiver algum problema por se atrasar. Vou dizer que estávamos discutindo algo importante – assuntos de monitora-chefe." 

"Legal." Megan disse alegre, sentindo-se mais leve. Com isso, elas chegaram às escadas do castelo e partiram em seus caminhos para suas aulas. 

**** 

Mais tarde naquela noite, Hermione bateu na porta do escritório da Professora McGonagall, seu estômago dolorido de tanto revirar a noite toda. Ela estava pontual para a reunião semanal e decidiu que essa era a hora perfeita para discutir um assunto que ficou em sua cabeça durante toda semana. 

"Entre." A voz de McGonagall respondeu do outro lado da porta. 

Hermione parou um instante para ajeitar a mochila no ombro e depois virou a maçaneta vagarosamente para entrar. 

Ela já estivera nesse escritório várias vezes antes, e nunca mudara durante os anos. Era pequeno, mobiliado com uma mesa simples e duas cadeiras para visitas. Uma chama calorosa enchia a lareira. 

"Como está, Srta. Granger?" McGonagall perguntou detrás de sua mesa, indicando a Hermione que ela podia sentar. Ela colocou a pena no suporte, enrolou o pergaminho e recostou em sua cadeira. 

Elas começaram a discutir os tópicos de costume da reunião: pontos das casas, desempenho dos monitores, o torneio de xadrez e o andamento do dormitório feminino. Quando elas terminaram os assuntos de costume, Hermione guardou a lista e decidiu que essa era a hora certa. 

"Tem outra coisa que gostaria de discutir, Professora. Está me incomodando há um tempo e acho que é meu dever como monitora-chefe falar sobre isso." 

A Professora McGonagall se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, o rosto se contorcendo de preocupação. 

"Bem, diga o que é, Srta. Granger. O que quer que seja, tenho certeza que podemos consertar." 

Hermione parou por um instante, lembrando as falas que ensaiara e memorizara mais cedo na biblioteca. 

"Gostaria de expressar minha preocupação com a influência que a Professora Monroe tem nos alunos." Hermione disse, mais abruptamente do que planejara. 

A professora levantou as sobrancelhas e recostou na cadeira, colocando as mãos sob o queixo num jeito muito parecido com o de Dumbledore. 

"Continue por favor." 

"Sim. O que acontece Professora, é que ela se veste de forma completamente inadequada para a aula. Isso não só distrai os garotos, que ficam olhando para ela ao invés de prestar atenção, mas algumas garotas estão começando a se vestir daquele jeito. Anteontem Gina Weasley entrou no Salão Principal vestindo uma roupa que parecia saída diretamente do guarda-roupas da professora Monroe." 

"Entendo." a Professora Mcgonagall falou, pensativa. "O que sugere que se faça, Srta. Granger?" 

"Acho que alguém deve falar com ela sobre o jeito que ela se veste. Ela precisa saber dos efeitos que tem sobre os alunos. Não devia se vestir daquele jeito. Eu francamente acho chocante que o Professor Dumbledore permita isso, professora, sem querer desrespeitá-lo, é claro." 

"Não considero um desrespeito, Srta. Granger. Vou dizer a você que houve muita discussão entre os professores quando ela foi convidada para ser Professora, e ainda mais quando apareceu vestida daquele jeito. Chegamos à conclusão que porque ela é Auror, tínhamos que dar a ela o direito de se vestir como achasse apropriado para cumprir seu trabalho efetivamente. O couro que ela usa é de Dragão e desvia muitos feitiços que incapacitariam a maioria dos bruxos. Ela ainda sente a necessidade de proteção, apesar de dizermos várias vezes que está a salvo em Hogwarts." 

A Professora McGonagall parecia bastante irritada e ficou claro para Hermione que ela provavelmente era um dos professores contra deixar a Professora Monroe se vestir como quisesse. 

"Ela era muito parecida com você." a Professora Mcgonagall continuou. "Nunca esquecerei como ela era tímida e gostava de livros. Ela demorou a florescer e freqüentemente vinha a minha sala durante o primeiro ano porque tinha dificuldades em fazer amigos e as pessoas caçoavam porque ela tirava notas boas." 

"Não consigo imaginá-la diferente do que é hoje." Hermione disse, tentando imaginar a Professora Monroe chorando no banheiro feminino. "Ela é tão decidida e segura." 

"Apesar da aparência externa poder mudar, a pessoa interior é um produto do passado. Nunca esqueça disso, Srta. Granger." a Professora Mcgonagall disse. "Mas temos que lidar agora é como o jeito dela se vestir está afetando a população estudantil. Apesar de não poder fazer nada como membro docente, acho que algo possa ser feito." 

"Acha?" Hermione perguntou. 

"Sim. Admiro você por ter a atenção e coragem de falar sobre isso. Recomendo que esse balaço seja atingido de frente, com você falando diretamente com ela sobre isso." 

"Eu?" Hermione disse. 

"Sim, acho que vai ser uma boa experiência para você, Srta. Granger. Vai ter mais impacto vindo da Monitora-chefe que pode testemunhar que o fato é realmente um problema, contando as observações que só um aluno pode fazer." 

"Mas... mas... eu não posso!" Hermione disse, ansiosa. Ela tinha que arranjar um jeito de sair dessa – uma reunião com a Professora Monroe provavelmente seria mais constrangedora do que falar sobre sexo com os pais. 

"Você pode e fará, Srta. Granger. Não aceitarei desculpas. Agora, tem mais alguma coisa que queira discutir?" 

"Não." Hermione disse distraída. 

"Bom. Então lhe desejo uma boa semana. Por favor me diga se a Professora Monroe lhe causar algum problema." 

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, levantou do lugar e saiu do escritório da Professora Mcgonagall se perguntando se o trabalho de Monitora-chefe ia ficar ainda mais difícil. 

***** 

Foi um treino de Quadribol particularmente longo, então Harry passou o dobro do tempo embaixo do chuveiro quente do banheiro masculino. Quando ele começou a achar que estava na hora de terminar, ouviu Rony falando do outro lado do boxe. 

"Harry? Você está aí?" 

Ele saiu da fase de "relaxar" e mudou para a fase "terminado", desligando o chuveiro e fazendo o som de água pingando encher o cômodo cavernoso. 

"Sim, Rony, estou aqui." ele falou. 

"Estava procurando por você, parceiro. Esse deve ser o treino de Quadribol mais longo que você teve em toda sua carreira. Você está treinando muito o time." 

"Precisamos de toda a vantagem que pudermos contra a Sonserina sábado. Ouvi dizer que o goleiro deles esse ano é muito bom, então queria que nossos artilheiros treinassem mais arremessos." Harry falou para ele. Pelo eco da voz, adivinhou que eles eram os únicos no banheiro. Bom. Ele não queria que mais ninguém ouvisse seus planos para o jogo. 

Harry abriu a cortina do chuveiro e esticou a mão para a coisa fofa à sua esquerda que ele sabia que era sua toalha. Ele rapidamente se secou e amarrou a toalha em sua cintura. Pegou os óculos do pequeno banco à sua direita e os colocou. Pegando o kit de banheiro do mesmo banco, ele saiu do box e se juntou a Rony em frente às pias. 

"Não sei pra que você ainda tenta pentear os cabelos. Faz alguma diferença?" Rony disse, quando Harry começou a pentear os cabelos em frente a um dos espelhos encantados. Tinha um feitiço impedindo que embaçasse mesmo quando tomassem banhos longos e quentes. Hermione colocou o mesmo feitiço nos óculos dele anos atrás. 

"Hábito, acho." Harry respondeu, passando o pente por uma parte particularmente teimosa. Ele concordou silenciosamente com Rony. Não fazia diferença. 

"Algo importante vai acontecer amanhã à noite, e queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber." Rony disse, num sorriso de orelha a orelha. 

"Deve algo muito bom. Fazia um tempo que não te via com um sorriso tão grande." Harry disse, olhando para Rony pelo espelho. 

"E é. Amanhã vai ser a grande noite com Meg." Rony disse, um pouco tímido. 

Harry largou o pente e virou para olhar Rony. "O que? Está tentando ganhar de mim e de Hermione e ser o primeiro?" ele sorriu. 

"Muito engraçado." Rony disse. "Sabia que ia dizer isso. Não, é só que a hora parece certa. Tenho algo muito especial planejado e tenho a sensação que vai ser a noite perfeita." 

"Então ela decidiu que quer, no fim das contas?" Harry perguntou, sem querer se intrometer, mas lembrando da última vez que conversara com Rony sobre isso. 

"Ela vem me dando todos os sinais e com certeza parece que vai concordar. Claro que não vou forçá-la a fazer nada que não queira." Rony respondeu sinceramente. 

"Claro que não." 

"Tenho quase certeza que ela vai dizer sim dessa vez". 

"Se é isso o que quer, então espero que esteja certo." Harry disse, e depois pausou para sorrir. "O que se diz numa situação dessa? Boa sorte? Feliz transa?" 

"Há, há, há!" Rony respondeu, tentando esconder o sorriso quando Harry deu um murrinho em seu ombro. 

Harry se voltou para o espelho para uma última olhada. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos e pegou o kit de banheiro. "Fico feliz por você, Rony. Ela é uma ótima pessoa e vocês parecem muito felizes juntos. Notei que não têm brigado como de costume". 

Rony pareceu pensativo, os olhos arregalados enquanto saiam do banheiro. "Não, não temos brigado. Tudo tem estado tão bom ultimamente. Parece que nem precisamos conversar para ficarmos bem juntos." 

"Parece que passam muito tempo se beijando." Harry brincou, e Rony tentou puxar a toalha de Harry, mas sem sucesso; Harry foi muito rápido para ele. 

"Bela tentativa, Rony," ele disse rindo, "mas sete anos de Hogwarts me ensinaram algumas coisas – como um feitiço para manter minha toalha firme no lugar, mesmo que fique presa em alguma coisa. Lembra o que aconteceu no sexto com Neville?" 

"Nunca esquecerei – ele deu um show para o dormitório inteiro." Rony disse. "Lembra quando Simas entrou no banheiro feminino e descobriu que a porta era enfeitiçada para gritar quando um garoto a toca?" 

"Foi uma das coisas mais engraçadas que já vi. Parvati Patil correndo pela escada só de toalha, o cabelo todo desarrumado, a varinha apontada para as costas de Simas." Harry disse rindo. 

"Algumas garotas com certeza ficam melhor quando estão secas e maquiadas!" Rony disse, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça. 

Eles riram mais um pouco enquanto voltavam para o dormitório e se aprontavam para cama. 

*** 

Entrando debaixo das cobertas, Harry disse boa noite a seus colegas, sentindo-se um pouco nostálgico pelos anos que passaram juntos. Em menos de um ano, todos iriam se separar. Já começavam a falar o que queriam fazer depois da formatura de Hogwarts. Rony acabara de contar como estava ficando sério com Megan. Tudo parecia estar mudando tão rápido, e ele não tinha certeza de como se sentia. Teve dificuldades para dormir, então levantou e pegou as cartas da caixa de coisas que seus pais deixaram. Eram cartas de seu que sua mãe guardara. 

Ele não tinha certeza se queria ou não lê-las. No início, o pensamento na privacidade de seus pais o impediu de ler. Mas depois ele percebeu que existia alguma razão pra seus pais terem compartilhado isso com ele. Decidindo dar uma olhada pra ver como se sentia, Harry pegou o primeiro maço, amarrado com uma fita vermelha e saiu de ponta de pé para o salão comunal. 

A primeira carta o deixou sentado, pensando profundamente, o resto do maço esquecidos na mesa de centro em sua frente. Era uma carta de seu pai para sua mãe, escrita no início do verão entre o sexto e sétimo anos. 

_Querida Lily, _

_Espero que tenha chegado bem à casa de seus pais e que essa carta lhe encontre bem acomodada e pronta para aproveitar o verão. Minha viagem de volta ao Hollow foi tranqüila e chegamos em casa em tempo recorde. _

_Não consigo parar de pensar em você. A última noite que passamos juntos foi a mais inesquecível de minha vida. Quero que saiba que não me arrependo, e espero que você também não. Te amo mais do que posso expressar nesse pedaço de papel e não acho que isso vá acabar. Meus amigos zombam de mim por causa disso, mas eu não ligo. Deixe que eles me perturbem. Eu te amo e sei que isso é certo. _

_Antes de nos separarmos, me contou sobre suas preocupações se nós duraríamos, que temia que se fizéssemos amor, eu poderia perder o interesse em você. Só quero que saiba que me sinto mais apaixonado por você agora que antes. Você é a bruxa pra mim, Lily, e sempre será. _

_Teremos tempos difíceis em nosso futuro, mas fico feliz que decidimos não deixar isso ficar no caminho do nosso relacionamento e do amor que compartilhamos. Eu acredito em viver o presente. Quem sabe o que o amanhã trará? A única coisa certa é meu amor por você, e isso, eu sei, vai ser para sempre. _

_Meu pai disse que talvez possa visitar você de novo como no verão passado, então pergunte a seus pais quando vai ser a melhor ocasião para uma visita e eu estarei aí. _

_Já sinto sua falta mais que nunca. Eu te amo, Lily Evans! _

_Com amor, Tiago. _

Quando Harry estava decidido a ir tentar dormir, ouviu passos se aproximando. Aparentemente, ele não era a única pessoa com problemas para dormir. Ele levantou os olhos num ângulo que sabia que veria a pessoa e ficou surpreso em ver Hermione. 

"Harry?" ela perguntou sonolenta. "O que faz acordado?" 

"Ia perguntar a mesma coisa." ele respondeu. 

"Não conseguia dormir." eles responderam ao mesmo tempo e riram. 

"Você primeiro." os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo novamente, Hermione sentando no sofá ao lado de Harry ele sorriu e a beijou na bochecha. 

"Acho que estava pensando muito sobre nós." Hermione disse enquanto Harry virava o corpo para encará-la. Ela estava bonita em seu pijama de listas azuis, o cabelo amarrado de qualquer jeito numa fita preta. 

"É, eu também." Harry disse pensativo. "Estava lendo uma carta que meu pai mandou pra minha mãe e isso me fez pensar." 

"São da caixa que Sirius deu pra você?" Hermione perguntou, apontando para o maço de cartas sobre a mesa de centro na frente deles. Ela então olhou para o colo dele e viu a carta aberta lá. 

Ele viu o olhar dela e fez que sim com a cabeça. "Você quer ler?" ele perguntou, pegando a carta em seu colo. 

"Ah, não Harry. Isso é muito pessoal. Eu não poderia." Hermione disse balançando a cabeça. 

"Mas eu estou oferecendo. E não há nada pessoal demais quando é para você. Por que não lê? Quero ver sua reação." 

Hermione mordeu o lábio nervosamente e tirou a carta da mão de Harry delicadamente. Ele a observava enquanto ela lia a carta, ainda mordendo o lábio. Ela terminou rapidamente e olhou para ele, os olhos bem abertos. 

"O que acha?" Harry perguntou. 

"Hum, não sei o que dizer," Hermione murmurou. Ela dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e devolveu a ele, seus olhos ainda arregalados. 

Ele colocou a carta de volta no envelope e a devolveu para a pilha sobre o centro. Depois se virou para Hermione. Ela tinha um olhar muito sério e olhava para o chão. 

"Acho que seu pai estava certo." ela sussurrou e depois levantou os olhos para ele, seus olhares se encontrando calorosamente. 

"Você acha?" Harry perguntou nervoso. Seu coração batia forte no peito e ele não via mais nada além dela. Talvez isso fosse um sonho. 

"O que você acha?" Hermione perguntou, se inclinando para perto dele. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela e sentir o calor de sua proximidade a seu redor. 

"Acho que ele tem um bom argumento." Harry sussurrou, seu olhar abaixando por um segundo para os lábios de Hermione. Ele sabia que se a beijasse agora, não ia querer parar. Ele rapidamente pensou em Snape e no dever de poções que ele começara mais cedo para se distrair. 

"Tal pai, tal filho, então?" Hermione disse nervosa, seu rosto perigosamente perto do dele. Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e lambeu o lábio inferior. 

Harry pensou um instante sobre a importância da pergunta. Com cada pedaço de seu ser ele queria dizer sim, mas sua consciência dizia que eles deviam esperar até que Voldemort fosse superado. Mas seus pais não tinham o mesmo peso sobre eles quando tomaram a decisão? Eles não decidiram tê-lo mais tarde apesar do medo e da paranóia que enchiam o mundo naquela época? Haveria hora perfeita, paz perfeita, ou oportunidade perfeita para que eles vivessem suas vidas? 

Harry pensou todas essas coisas enquanto olhava para Hermione. Ela massageava a parte de trás do pescoço dele e parecia nervosa, mas animada. Respirando fundo ele se decidiu. Ele a amava mais que qualquer um ou qualquer coisa, ele sabia. Nada iria mudar isso – nem a formatura, nem Voldemort e nem a Ordem. A qualquer custo, ele ia fazer os momentos deles juntos os melhores, quer fossem dois dias ou dois séculos. 

"Sim, Hermione." ele disse sorrindo. "Eu quero." E esmagou seus lábios contra os dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Ela respondeu ao beijo, os dois respirando penosamente. Havia algo diferente nos beijos dessa noite. Havia um apetite maior do que Harry sentira antes e ele sabia agora porque estava com medo de beijá-la antes. Quanto mais se aproximava o aniversário dela, mais difícil a espera se tornava. 

Felizmente pra os dois, Hermione teve o bom senso de parar antes que fossem muito longe. Ela interrompeu o beijo, empurrando Harry gentilmente quando ele tentou refazer o contato. Os lábios dela estavam inchados e seus olhos brilhavam. 

"Isso vai ser tão bom." ela disse, segurando as mãos dele nas dela. "Agora só temos que esperar meu aniversário até umas oito da noite." 

"O que?" Harry disse, de repente sentindo como se um balde de água fria tivesse sido jogado sobre seu colo. "Como assim até oito da noite? Agora que decidimos, pra que esperar? Quinta à noite, mais ou menos um minuto depois da meia noite quero estar em seu quarto, sozinho com você e te beijando apaixonadamente em sua cama." 

"Harry," Hermione disse, em seu característico tom 'não acredito que preciso te explicar isso', "não queremos acionar a maldição de Morgana agora, não é? Não agora, quando estamos tão perto de superá-la. Eu não vou fazer dezessete até oito da noite. Essas maldições com suas regras podem ser bem especificas, você sabe." 

Harry rolou os olhos. Ele sabia que ela estava certa, mas isso estava ficando ridículo. Claro que ele a ouvira, mas agora que eles decidiram, era ainda mais difícil de esperar. Resignado, ele respirou fundo e sorriu para ela. 

"Bem, então vamos praticar, enquanto esperamos." ele disse. 

"Praticar? Praticar o que?" Hermione perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas em suspeita. 

"Praticar os beijos, claro." Harry disse, um sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos verdes brilhando. 

"Nós já praticamos muito isso." Hermione disse, cruzando os braços e tentando sem sucesso esconder um sorriso. "Além disso, eu não sei você, mas acho que passar um tempo separados uma boa idéia. Você sabe, para aumentar a ansiedade." 

"Acho que quase dois anos de namoro já me deixaram ansioso o suficiente." Harry disse, agarrando-a pela cintura quando ela começou a levantar. Ela riu quando caiu por cima dele. Ele a beijou mais, feliz com sensação de liberdade por ter tirado essa decisão dos ombros. 

****** 

A aula de adivinhação na manhã seguinte, envolveu uma das experiências mais estranhas que Harry teve. Começou normalmente, com a Professora Trelawney fazendo uma entrada teatral por trás de Harry e dizendo que teve uma visão de morte para os nascidos na metade final de julho. Harry e Rony se entreolharam enquanto pegavam seus livros-texto e abriam na página da aula: compatibilidade astrológica. 

"A aula de hoje envolve a influência mágica que as estrelas e constelações têm sobre aqueles que nascem sob seu controle. Essas influências são manifestadas na personalidade daqueles a quem a atribuímos os signos, mas algo que talvez vocês não saibam é que essa influência mística também ajuda a determinar a força da atração física entre dois indivíduos. As estrelas sabem dizer quem é compatível com quem e vamos estudar essas fascinantes mensagens hoje". 

"Por que Lockhart não nos ensinou isso no dia dos namorados quando estávamos no segundo ano? Poderia ter evitado que cometêssemos tantos erros." Rony sussurrou, fazendo Harry sorrir. 

"Eu olhei os mapas astrais de todos na classe e escolhi os dois alunos cujos mapas se alinham da maneira mais compatível. Harry Potter, poderia vir à frente?" 

Harry olhou a sala nervosamente e levantou entre risos de seus colegas. Isso realmente era pra rir. Quase todos os alunos sabiam que ele e Hermione estavam juntos há quase dois anos e havia rumores que ela era o amor verdadeiro dele, não que eles soubessem o que isso significava. Harry riu nervoso junto com seus colegas, esperando o que seria uma demonstração muito engraçada. 

"Ah, Professora, isso não é justo!" Parvati disse quando Harry chegou à frente. "Por que não escolheu um dos garotos solteiros?" 

A professora lançou à Parvati um olhar de superioridade antes de se voltar para a bruxa sentada ao lado dela. "As estrelas nunca mentem, Srta. Patil. Nós somos meros canais para os segredos que elas guardam". Isso fez Rony perder o controle, que quase caiu da cadeira na tentativa de segurar o ataque de risos. 

"Srta. Brown, para frente por favor." Trelawney disse em tom dramático. 

"Eu?" Lilá disse, apontando para si mesma. "Com certeza há um engano, Professora". Ela riu junto com Parvati.

"Nenhum engano, Srta. Brown. Para frente, ao lado do Sr. Potter." 

Harry cobriu a boca e tentou segurar a risada por causa da cara que Lilá fez ao se levantar e ir para junto dele. Ela acreditava em adivinhação e ele tinha a impressão que ela estava começando a ter suas dúvidas. A idéia de ser compatível com Lilá de alguma forma era uma piada. Todos sabiam que ela era a atual namorada de Draco e que ela só namorava garotos que achava popular ou bonito. Ela olhou para ele de cima a baixo e ficou a seu lado de frente para classe. Harry teve que respirar fundo e morder a língua como a tia Petúnia para manter uma cara séria. Rony não ajudava muito – ele ficava apontando e rindo silenciosamente para os dois. 

"Agora," começou a Professora, em seu tom aéreo de costume, "Quero que se encarem e se olhem nos olhos." Isso fez Harry rir pelo nariz. 

"Isso é tão idiota." Lilá murmurou enquanto virava para encarar Harry. 

"Nem me diga." Harry sussurrou. "Mas eu achava que você gostava de adivinhação." 

Lilá não respondeu. Ela estava em pé com uma mão na cintura, olhando desafiadora para Harry. Isso o fez se sentir desconfortável. Ele não gostava de manter contato visual com alguém quando não era nem uma disputa nem Hermione. Ele desviou os olhos. 

"Vamos, Sr. Potter. Precisa olhá-la nos olhos para que isso funcione. Esse feitiço irá revelar sua verdadeira ligação. O efeito só vai durar até que pisquem, quando voltarão para a realidade". 

"Isso é tão..." Harry começou a dizer, mas foi silenciado por Trelawney, que estava impaciente para que a demonstração começasse. 

"Repitam juntos depois de mim." ela ordenou. "Estrellais Combinus". 

"Estrellais Combinus." os dois disseram, ainda se olhando. Harry foi instantaneamente preenchido por uma sensação de ligação com Lilá que achou que ia explodir. Ele queria beijá-la, fazer amor com ela, morrer se não a conseguisse. Ele podia imaginar como seria tê-la em seus braços, em sua cama, em sua pele. Por que ele não viu antes? Ela estava sob seu nariz todo esse tempo e ele nunca notara. 

Suas bochechas coraram com os pensamentos que passaram por sua cabeça. Ele engoliu seco, imaginando porque sua respiração estava presa nos pulmões e sua visão parecia focalizada somente nela. Queria tanto beijá-la que estava com água na boca. Agora parecia a oportunidade perfeita porque pelo jeito que ela o olhava, sentia o mesmo desejo que ele. Ele piscou, e a sensação se desfez tão rápido quanto viera. 

"Que raios foi isso?" Harry disse com raiva, recuando de Lilá. Ela sentia o calor em suas bochechas com as mãos e olhava para ele confusa. 

"O que você sentiu?" Trelawney perguntou animada. "As estrelas revelaram sua ligação verdadeira?" 

"Eu não senti nada. Vi algumas listas azuis, só isso." Harry mentiu. Ele não ia dizer a ela em frente da turma toda o que estava pensando e sentindo, era muito constrangedor. 

A professora olhou desapontada para Harry antes de olhar para Lilá. "E você, Srta. Brown? Sentiu alguma ligação?" 

Lilá olhou rapidamente para Harry e corou novamente. Ele desviou o olhar, tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa menos nela. 

"Eu com certeza senti algo, mas não sei como descrever." ela disse devagar. 

"Bem, tudo bem." Trelawney disse, batendo palmas em deleite. "Por favor voltem a seus lugares." 

Lilá voltou devagar para seu lugar, parando para olhar para Hary pelo menos cinco vezes. Harry a ignorou, voltando para sua carteira no fundo da sala de braços cruzados. Todos seus colegas olhavam alternadamente para ele e Lilá e não riam mais. 

Quando Harry sentou em seu lugar ao lado de Rony, podia sentir a mesa balançando por causa da risada silenciosa de Rony. Ele enfiou a cabeça nos braços em cima da mesa e suas orelhas estavam muito vermelhas. Ele levantou os olhos e deu mais uma risada quando viu Harry olhando para ele. 

"Que tal foi a ligação amorosa?" Rony disse, engasgando com as risadas. "Você viu as estrelas? Só pergunto porque você estava com uma cara que parecia que alguém tinha lhe acertado." 

"Muito engraçado, Rony. E se contar a Hermione sobre isso, vou ter que te matar." Harry disse, entre os dentes cerrados. Rony estava brincando, mas ele ainda estava abalado por causa da experiência bizarra. 

"Não acho que tenha que se preocupar comigo, amigo." Rony disse, indicando com a cabeça duas carteiras de garotas olhando para eles. Elas notaram que Harry olhou para elas e desviaram o olhar. 

Trelawney continuou explicando que as mensagens das estrelas geralmente são perdidas nos casais mais compatíveis por causa do cotidiano. Só por contato regular uma pessoa começa a sentir uma ligação com alguém que as estrelas tenham escolhido para ela e só se as estrelas estiverem alinhadas da maneira certa para otimizar a ligação. Mas isso não significava que o amor aconteceria, só o desejo. Amor, aparentemente, era algo que nem as estrelas podiam prever. 

"Essa deve ter sido a aula mais idiota que tivemos em anos." Harry disse irritado enquanto ele e Rony saíam apressados da Torre Norte. 

"Ei, Harry! Espere!" chamou uma voz atrás dele. Ele virou e viu que era Lilá, e suas bochechas coraram. 

"Te encontro lá embaixo, Harry." Rony disse constrangido, rapidamente deixando-o no corredor movimentado. 

"Rony, seu idiota." Harry sussurrou enquanto esperava Lilá alcançá-lo. 

"Harry," Lilá disse, sua mão brincando com seu cabelo castanho. "O que você acha do... do que aconteceu?" 

"Foi só um truque de mágica idiota." Harry disse, quando começando a andar novamente, Lilá dando vários passos para acompanhar. 

"Você não sentiu nada?" Lilá disse, a voz muito delicada, muito vulnerável. 

"Sim, Lilá, senti. Mas isso não quer dizer..." 

"Você quer sair qualquer dia, talvez amanhã à noite?" Lilá disse rapidamente passando por ele e impedindo seu progresso. Ele parou de repente para não se bater nela. "Você quer ver aonde isso pode dar?" ela completou, flertando com um sorriso. 

"Não, não quero ver onde isso pode dar. Estou com Hermione, como você bem sabe." Harry disse, tentando não parecer indelicado. Ele recuou quando ela esticou o braço e correu a mão pelo braço dele. 

"Ninguém precisa saber, eu não vou dizer." Lilá disse sonsa, fazendo-o corar novamente. Ele estava ficando irritado e estava tentando achar a melhor coisa a dizer para fazê-la ir embora. 

De uma distância no corredor atrás de Harry, Hermione parou de ir para frente quando o viu conversando com Lilá. Ela nunca vira uma garota dando tanto em cima dele. Ela ficou lá, observando intensamente, se perguntando o que deveria fazer. 

"Bem, parece que nós dois vamos ter noites solitárias." Draco disse por cima do ombro dela. Ela virou para encará-lo o rosto cheio de irritação. 

"Ah, por favor! Lilá pode trair, mas Harry não faria isso." ela disse impaciente, virando para continuar observando. 

"Ele não é do tipo que trai? Pensei ter ouvido um rumor sobre ele nesse verão. Provavelmente ouvi errado. Você sabe que essas coisas acabam aumentando." Draco disse. 

Hermione corou. Como ele sabia do que acontecera no verão? Ela pensou em perguntar, mas isso daria crédito aos rumores. Ela remexeu desconfortável enquanto eles continuavam a observar Harry e Lilá. 

Nesse instante, Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e riu de coração. Lilá se inclinou para frente e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele. Ele recuou um pouco por causa da proximidade, mas sorriu quando ela se afastou. 

"Bem, talvez eu estivesse certo sobre ele. Claro, eu não o culpo, ela realmente é irresistível." Draco disse, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Hermione. 

Ela tirou a mão dele. "Sai, Malfoy." Hermione disse com raiva. Ela começou a caminhar pelo corredor em direção a Harry e Lilá, mas antes de alcançá-los, ouviu parte da conversa. 

"Bem Lilá, isso foi divertido. Sem ressentimentos?" Harry disse. 

"Nenhum mesmo. Eu gosto de Hermione. Vocês formam um belo casal." Lilá respondeu, olhando para Hermione se aproximando. Ela virou e foi embora, deixando Harry balançando a cabeça como se tentando limpar os pensamentos. Ele virou no corredor e viu Hermione olhando diferente para ele. 

Antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, Malfoy passou empurrando-a, tentando alcançar Lilá que já estava quase no fim do corredor. 

"Oi Harry. Como foi Adivinhação?" Hermione disse, andando até ele. 

Harry mexeu nervoso em seus livros, derrubando metade no chão. Ele se abaixou para pegá-los e Hermione se curvou para ajudar. 

"Irritante como sempre." Harry disse, corando. 

"O que Lilá queria?" Hermione perguntou vagamente quando começaram a andar pelo corredor. 

"Estava me incomodando com uma coisa da aula. Nada importante." Harry disse, terminando o assunto. "Como foi Aritmancia?" 

Um pouco intrigada pelo jeito nervoso com que Harry agia, Hermione decidiu não perguntar mais nada sobre Lilá. Eles seguiram pelo corredor enquanto ela o contava das teorias do Professor Vector sobre abstrações numerológicas. 

******* 

Rony estava muito nervoso. Ele esperava que tudo saísse como planejado para essa noite especial. Estava meia hora adiantado para o encontro com Megan no lugar de costume – num corredor próximo à entrada do salão comunal da Lufa-lufa. Vários alunos de Lula-lufa olhavam confusos para ele enquanto esperava, um buquê em suas mãos. 

"Rony, está adiantado." Megan disse sorrindo. Usava um dos vestidos favoritos dele e estava simplesmente linda. 

"Oi." Rony disse, sorrindo e oferecendo as flores timidamente. 

"Obrigada, essas flores são lindas." Megan sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. 

"Não tão lindas quanto você." Rony disse, corando um vermelho da cor da Grifinória. 

Ela sorriu e pegou as flores da mão dele. "Posso guardar com as outras?" 

"Ótima idéia, não pode levá-las aonde estamos indo mesmo." ele respondeu. 

Ela olhou curiosa para ele e depois fez um simples feitiço de desaparecimento, enviando-as para o quarto dela, para um vaso com as outras flores que ele dera durante o fim de semana. 

"Você parece nervoso com alguma coisa, Rony. Está tudo bem?" Megan perguntou, quando se aproximou e viu a expressão dele. 

"Só estou muito ansioso pelo nosso encontro. Quero que tudo saia perfeito." Rony murmurou, enquanto ela colocava os braços por cima dos ombros dele e ele se inclinava para beijá-la. 

"Então esse é o encontro especial que você marcara antes e remarcou? Você fez reservas em um restaurante em Hogsmeade ou algo assim?" Megan perguntou. 

"É mesmo, desculpe por isso. Minha agenda estava toda desorganizada, mas já consertei tudo. Vou te levar a um lugar secreto, um lugar especial. Tem que me prometer não contar a ninguém sobre isso porque é um segredo de família que foi descoberto por meu irmão Gui". 

"Claro, Rony. Isso parece divertido! O que é? Me diz." Megan perguntou, enquanto ele a guiava pelo corredor, os dois atentos procurando professores ou monitores. Estava ficando tarde e logo eles teriam problemas por ficar nos corredores depois da hora. 

"É um quarto secreto, escondido durante a maior parte do ano, mas se pode entrar durante a fase certa da lua." Rony respondeu. "Ah! E tem outra coisa que espero que não te assuste." 

"O que é?" Megan perguntou, diminuindo o passo. 

"Tenho que te vendar para te levar lá. Tudo bem com isso? Espero que sim." Rony disse rapidamente. Ele realmente esperava que ela confiasse nele o suficiente para concordar. Se ela não concordasse, essa aventura seria bem curta. 

"Claro. Mas você não confia em mim para me dizer?" Megan perguntou, um pouco magoada. 

"Confio, mas meus irmãos disseram que essa era uma das condições para dividirem o segredo comigo. Espero que entenda." 

"Me parece safadinho." Megan disse rindo. Isso fez Rony alargar o sorrido enquanto a guiava pelo corredor vazio. 

Minutos mais tarde, Rony guiava precariamente Megan vendada pelos degraus da Torre de Astronomia. Ele tirara a carta de seus irmãos e a segurava na outra mão. Tinha um mapa detalhando onde era a entrada do quarto. 

"Isso é tão estranho..." Megan disse tropeçando atrás de Rony. "Deve ser o encontro mais estranho que já tive, Rony Weasley. É melhor que seja bom!" ele sabia que ela estava ficando um pouco irritada, e não podia culpá-la. Estava demorando mais do que ele esperava para guiá-la pela torre porque ela tropeçava toda hora nos degraus e se movia lentamente atrás dele. 

Por sorte, eles não encontraram ninguém no caminho. Rony não sabia como explicaria porque estava passeando com Megan vendada. Era uma noite de quarta, o que significava que a maioria dos alunos estava na cama. Quando chegaram ao topo da torre de Astronomia, estava deserta e Rony levou Megan diretamente ao local onde a porta estava localizada. Ele olhou ao redor, checando se havia mais alguém, e se apoiou na parede com força. Deu um grito de surpresa quando a parede cedeu e ele quase caiu de cara por causa do impulso. Ele se recompôs e virou, segurando a mão de Megan e puxando-a para dentro também. A porta fechou atrás dela, e eles ficaram na completa escuridão.

"Rony!" Megan disse assustada. "Está muito escuro atrás da venda. E minha voz está ecoando. Chegamos?" 

"Sim, acho que é aqui." ele disse, esticando a mão e tirando a venda dela. 

"Obrigada." ela disse. "Agora vamos colocar uma luz no lugar". Os dois tiraram as varinhas. "Lumos." eles disseram juntos, e quarto secreto Weasley ficou iluminada pela luz das varinhas. 

"Rony Weasley! Foi para isso que me trouxe aqui?" Megan disse, um pouco indignada, apontando para a cama no meio do quarto. A cama estava coberta com uma colcha lilás bem trabalhada, e o que pareciam dúzias de travesseiros com varias estampas. Os adornos da cama não escondiam o fato dela ser apenas um colchão apoiado numa base de pedra, talvez uma mesa de pedra. 

"Eu não esperava que tivesse uma cama aqui, Megan." Rony disse numa voz pacificadora que ecoava no quarto praticamente vazio. "Eu pensei que talvez tivesse um sofá, ou uma cadeira legal, mas não... isso". Ele fez um feitiço para acender as tochas que estavam no quarto. Seus olhos vasculharam o quarto à sua frente e ele se aproximou para observar imagens que pareciam pintadas diretamente na parede de pedra. Uma das cenas parecia uma batalha de anos atrás. A parede à sua direita mostrava uma grande luz vindo do que parecia um artigo mágico, mas ele precisava se aproximar para ver o que era. Ele virou para olhar Megan e sua expressão mudou. Ela parecia desconfortável. 

"Você está chateada?" ele perguntou. 

"Não, Rony. Só estou nervosa, acho." Megan disse tímida. Ela depois sorriu e segurou a mão dele. "Vamos ver o quanto essa cama tem molas, gato". 

Rony reprimiu a vontade de gritar "Oba!" e deixou que ela o puxasse para cama. 

Os dois pularam na cama e saltaram como duas crianças num trampolim. Eles riam e se divertiam tanto que Rony quase esquecera o que seus irmãos disseram sobre o quarto.A expressão dele ficou pensativa e Megan parou de pular e foi até onde ele estava ajoelhado no centro da cama. 

"O que foi, Rony?" ela perguntou, ajoelhando-se na frente dele. 

Ele não disse nada. Colocou seus braços ao redor dela e a beijou calorosamente. Ela respondeu passando os braços a seu redor e respondendo ao beijo com mais intensidade. Rony de repente foi atingido por uma sensação maravilhosa. Ele sabia que Megan também a sentia, pois seus beijos ficaram mais urgentes e eles se beijavam com tanta força que ele tinha medo de estar machucando o rosto dela. 

Depois de minutos de beijos intensos, Megan se afastou, sem ar. "Está sentindo como se tivesse uma quantidade enorme de magia passando por você? Estou quase bêbada com isso." 

"Sim, também estou sentindo. Meus irmãos disseram que tudo nesse quarto parece melhor, que é aumentado magicamente ou algo assim. Mas eu não esperava que fosse assim." Rony respondeu, sentindo seus lábios. Ele afastou o dedo e viu que seu lábio sangrava. 

"Rony, me desculpe." Megan disse, arregalando os olhos, as mãos sobre a boca ao ver o sangue. "Não queria te machucar assim." 

"Não dói." ele disse sorrindo. "Na verdade eu gostei de como a gente estava se beijando". 

"Foi muito bom, não foi?" Megan disse corando. Ela olhou para Rony e ele estava num forte tom de vermelho, até as pontas das orelhas. 

Ele se inclinou e a beijou novamente e eles se arrastaram de forma que ele ficou sobre ela. Os beijos ficando ainda mais urgentes, ele correu as mãos por fora do vestido dela e ela estremeceu com o contato. Ele rolou de forma que ela ficou por cima dele e abriu o vestido dela. 

Em minutos, eles conseguiram tirar cada peça de roupa um do outro. Rony nunca estivera desse jeito com Megan. Claro, ele já tinha visto-a sem a parte de cima, ou sem calcinha, mas nunca a vira completamente nua. Era difícil chegar a esse ponto enquanto namoravam na estufa ou silenciosamente atrás das cortinas da cama. Ele olhou para ela, decorando cada curva, cada ângulo de seu belo corpo. 

"Você é tão linda." ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer. Eles recomeçaram a se beijar, Rony usando a língua para imitar os movimentos que ele esperava desfrutar numa maneira diferente nos momentos seguintes. Eles se tocavam, se acariciavam, se davam prazer e aproveitavam a nova intimidade e proximidade. Megan apenas suspirava e os dois se separaram para recuperar o fôlego. Eles estavam deitados lado a lado, tocando gentilmente enquanto saboreavam o momento. 

"Meg," Rony disse, num tom grave, ofegante, "Quero ter certeza que está tudo bem com você. Sei que conversamos sobre isso antes, mas quero ter certeza". 

Megan sorriu pra ele. "Bem, sei que nunca fomos tão longe antes, mas eu realmente te amo Rony, e sinto que isso é certo". 

"Fico tão feliz que tenha mudado de idéia." Rony disse aliviado. 

"Como assim?" Megan perguntou, levantando a mão dele até sua boca e beijando-a. 

"Sobre fazer amor. Fico feliz que queira, porque espero por esse momento há muito tempo". 

"Ah não, Rony!" Megan disse, cobrindo o rosto. "Era isso que você queria dizer? Estou tão envergonhada!" Ela virou a cabeça e enfiou o rosto num grande travesseiro. 

Depois Rony conseguiu fazê-la tirar o rosto do travesseiro, Megan sentou e puxou um pouco da colcha para seu redor, se cobrindo. 

"Meg, o que foi?" 

"Isso é tudo minha culpa!" ela disse. "Devia ter sido clara com você desde o inicio". 

"Sobre o que?" Rony perguntou, coçando a cabeça. 

Megan respirou fundo e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Prometa que não vai terminar comigo por causa disso". 

"Quer por favor explicar sobre o que está falando, está me deixando louco." Rony disse. Sua necessidade por Megan estava latejando de dor, apesar do rumo dessa conversar estará ameaçando frear seu desejo. 

"Certo. Eu decidi anos atrás, mesmo antes de ter conhecido você, que queria me guardar para o homem com quem fosse me casar." Megan disse gentilmente. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e parecia estar com vontade de chorar. 

Rony sentou. "Então, o que isso significa para a gente?" ele perguntou. 

"Significa que não quero transar, Rony. Faço quase qualquer outra coisa, mas quero guardar minha virgindade para meu futuro marido". 

Agora foi a vez de Rony enfiar o rosto em um travesseiro. No entanto, ele se sentou rapidamente, percebendo que Megan estava sentada ali, provavelmente pensando que ele a odiava, quando na verdade ele não sabia o que dizer. 

"Por que não me disse isso antes?" ele finalmente perguntou. 

"Achei que você ia terminar comigo." ela disse, quase engasgando. "Você parecia tão ligado a isso e eu achei que se evitasse tempo suficiente, talvez nunca precisasse contar. Sei que foi idiota e lamente muito mesmo." 

Rony esfregou os olhos com força e olhou para ela, piscando. Ele estava sem palavras. Pra falar a verdade, ele estava extremamente desapontado. Quando ele dissera que estava esperando esse momento há muito tempo, era verdade. Ele estava sentindo extremamente feliz que perguntou diretamente antes que as coisas saíssem do controle. 

"Meg, eu não sei o que dizer." Rony começou. Ele parou, o que foi tempo suficiente para ela descer da cama e procurar freneticamente pelas roupas que tinham jogado. 

"O que foi?" Rony disse de repente, surpreso pela ação dela. 

"Eu já entendi." Megan disse, vestindo as roupas de costas para ele. "Você não me quer mais porque não pode dormir comigo. Sabe, nem tudo tem a ver com sexo, se estiver pensando. Só porque não podemos dormir juntos, não quer dizer que é o fim do mundo". 

"E se eu disser que pretendo casar com você no futuro? Que acho que você vai ser minha esposa, isso mudaria as coisas?" Rony disse sinceramente. E ele realmente queria dizer isso. Ele pensava como seria perfeito se ela fosse parte da família dele, como ele a amava, e como ele não imaginava a vida sem ela. Mas ele devia ter guardado essa declaração para outra hora. 

"E como você nunca disse antes?" Megan perguntou em tom de acusação. "Como posso saber se não está dizendo isso só pra dormir comigo?" 

"Não acredito que esteja me acusando disso!" Rony respondeu furioso. Ele levantou da cama e começou a se vestir também. "Eu lhe conto o que sinto e você me acusa de inventar isso só para dormir com você. É isso que você acha de mim?" 

Megan fechou o zíper do vestido e pegou o sapato. "Não sei o que achar, Rony. Eu preciso de tempo. Preciso pensar mais sobre isso e não quero mais ficar aqui. Quero ir embora, por favor". 

Rony olhou para ela e terminou de se vestir. Ele podia ouvir que ela estava chorando, mas estava com muita raiva pra fazer algo sobre isso. Essa provavelmente era a pior briga que eles tiveram e ela estava sendo tão irracional. Era isso. Estava cheio. Estava cansado dessas brigas. Elas estavam ficando cíclicas. 

"Estamos terminados, Meg. Ouviu? Terminou. Não acredito que você jogou tudo o que disse na minha cara desse jeito. Você me magoou mais do que pode imaginar. Preciso de alguém que confie em mim e não que pense que estou com ela só por causa de sexo." Rony disse com raiva. Ele pegou a venda do bolso e ela virou e tomou da mão dele. 

"Eu mesma coloco isso, obrigada." ela disse zangada e amarrou a venda. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela a colocava. Respirou fundo. 

"Lamento se te magoei, Rony, mas você não pode ver as coisas pelo meu lado um pouco? Na noite que digo que não vou transar até que esteja casada, você diz que quer casar comigo um dia. Qual é! Isso não parece verdade." Megan falou. 

Eles não disseram outra palavra até que ele a levou para fora do quarto. Quando eles chegaram a um local longe o suficiente da Torre de Astronomia, Rony tirou a venda. Os olhos dela estavam inchados de chorar e ela parecia tão arrasada quanto ele se sentia. 

"Você está partindo meu coração, Meg. Eu te amo mais do que amei qualquer pessoa e aí descubro que você não confia em mim. Não agüento mais isso." Rony disse triste. Toda a energia para gritar e brigar o abandonou durante a descida das escadas da Torre. 

"Rony, não queria te magoar, mas você também me machucou. Eu às vezes realmente não te entendo." Megan respondeu num sussurrou agudo. Com isso, ela virou e foi em direção ao Salão Comunal da Lufa-lufa, deixando um Rony muito infeliz pelo caminho. 

Depois de minutos em pé pensando, Rony decidiu voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. Ele gostaria que Harry ou Hermione estivessem acordados, porque ele realmente precisava de um amigo para conversar. 

Ele parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e murmurou a senha – "Torta de abóbora" – e entrou no salão comunal. Ele avançou e viu seus dois melhores amigos no sofá de frente para a lareira as cabeças inclinadas para frente numa conversa profunda. 

"Oi." Rony chamou chateado, indo em direção de seus dois amigos. Eles levantaram os olhos, com expressões diferentes enquanto ele se aproximava. 

"É, eu sei. Voltei cedo de meu encontro com Meg. Vocês nunca vão adivinhar o que aconteceu..." Rony começou a dizer. 

"Então você viu a Marca Negra também?" Harry perguntou, fazendo Rony parar, a voz presa na garganta. 

"Como é?" Rony respondeu. Ele olhou mais de perto para Hermione. Ela tinha lágrimas nas bochechas. 

"A Marca Negra, Rony. Pensamos que você tivesse visto, sobrevoando a Floresta Proibida." Hermione respondeu. 

"O que aconteceu?" Rony perguntou horrorizado, olhando para Harry. 

"Moody está morto". 


	9. O Dia Anterior

Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora  
Capítulo 9 – O dia anterior 

"Estou surpresa que nos deixaram correr depois do que aconteceu." Gina ponderou. Ela e Draco lideravam o grupo de corredores pelo mesmo caminho de todas as manhãs, com a professora Monroe indo mais na frente. 

Draco não respondeu. Gina esperou alguns minutos em silêncio antes de tentar novamente. 

"A Professora Monroe não parecia meio cansada?" 

De novo, sem resposta. Ela resistiu à tentação de olhar a expressão dele. Apesar do silêncio incomodá-la, não queria dar nenhuma indicação de como se sentia. 

Desde o encontro deles na biblioteca na noite de sábado, Draco vinha sendo muito breve com ela. No início, ela se parabenizou por enfrentá-lo com sucesso, se é que se podia chamar esse tratamento frio de "um sucesso". 

Agora ela tinha vontade de se bater porque sentia falta do Draco antigo, malvado e irônico como ele era. Ela não queria admitir, mas tinha chegado a ponto de gostar das discussões que tinha como companheira de corrida de Draco. Por que ele estava tão calado? 

Correram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, o ar frio de setembro fazendo o nariz de Gina doer quando respirava. Estava frio e úmido, a névoa grudava no cabelo e nas roupas dela como pequenas gotas de chuva numa teia. A luz do sol dispersa deixava tudo cinza e brilhante como os olhos dele. 

"Então, você acha que vai devolver meu livro ainda neste século?" ela perguntou quando eles começaram a subir uma das áreas mais alta do caminho. 

"Como te disse ontem, e no dia anterior, não tenho idéia do que está falando, Weasley." Draco retrucou, respirando forte por causa do exercício. 

"Você sabe sim." Gina respondeu, tentando esconder um sorriso. Até a pequena vitória de fazê-lo falar era algo a ser comemorado. Mas sua alegria não durou muito. 

De novo, eles caíram no silêncio. Finalmente olhando para ele, ela esperava vê-lo rolar os olhos ou balançar a cabeça, irritado. Ao invés disso, ela notou a pele azul sob os olhos dele e uma ruga de preocupação no canto da boca dele. Ele aumentou um pouco o passo, coisa que raramente fazia nesse trecho do curso. 

"O que você tem hoje?" ela perguntou, sem conseguir esconder sua preocupação e irritação. "O que você fez com Draco Malfoy? Se não fosse pela resposta de mais de uma sílaba que me deu nesse instante, ia começar a te chamar de Crabbe ou Goyle". 

Draco suspirou irritado. "Ouça, Weasley," ele respondeu friamente, "Tenho muita coisa na cabeça nessa manhã e preciso pensar. Suas baboseiras não estão ajudando. Claramente, se você pode falar tanto, precisamos apressar o passo". Seguindo suas palavras, ele aumentou a velocidade. 

Apesar de estar se recuperando do tom malvado de Draco, Gina apressou o passo e acompanhou. Seus olhos doíam enquanto ela reprimia lágrimas de raiva por ter tentado ser gentil com alguém que claramente não valorizava seus esforços. Depois de alguns minutos, ela diminui de propósito, deixando-o correr na frente sozinho. 

Meia hora mais tarde, Gina entrou em seu quarto enrolada numa toalha e passando os dedos pelo cabelo molhado. Ela parou. Casualmente em sua cama estava seu livro de poesia. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e quando ela o pegou e olhou ao redor do quarto como se procurasse um invasor. 

Sem encontrar nada fora do comum, ela sentou na cama, segurando a toalha a seu redor. Passando as páginas para ver se estava intacto, ele abriu numa página com a orelha dobrada, mas não por ela. Apertando os olhos na luz fraca, ela aproximou o livro para ler: 

Fogo e Gelo 

_Alguns dizem que o mundo terminará com fogo, _

_Alguns dizem que será com gelo. _

_Pelo que provei do desejo _

_Fico com aqueles que votam no fogo. _

_Mas se tivesse que perecer duas vezes, _

_Acho que conheço o suficiente do ódio _

_Para dizer que a destruição por gelo _

_Também é grande. _

_E seria adequada. _

Perplexa com o que esse poema podia representar, Gina fechou o livro e passou o indicador pelo corte no lábio inferior que descobrira essa manhã. 

****** 

Harry tomou seu lugar durante o café da manhã, sentindo o desconforto da atmosfera no Salão Principal. Parecia que metade da escola sabia do aparecimento da Marca Negra no céu na noite anterior e a outra metade parecia pensar na notícia apenas como um rumor. O estado de Rony no momento, por causa do fim do namoro com Megan completava a tensão que cobria a mesa da Grifinória. 

"Vamos, Rony," Hermione disse, "Você tem que comer alguma coisa, mesmo sem fome." 

Rony estava com os cotovelos na mesa, descansando a cabeça sobre as mãos. "Acho que vou vomitar." ele sussurrou. 

Hermione olhou ansiosa para Harry. Rony não estava levando bem o rompimento com Megan dessa vez. Isso era muito pior que das outras vezes que eles terminaram. Harry e Hermione nunca viram Rony recusar comida ou perder o apetite. O desejo de Rony por comida era algo aceito como se fosse uma lei da natureza, como a gravidade. Era algo dado como certo, do mesmo jeito de Snape ser irritante ou Pirraça ser uma peste. 

"Vamos, Rony. Quantas vezes você me incomodou até que eu tomasse café antes de uma partida de Quadribol? Eu engoli muitos pedaços de torrada que não queria, graças a você." Harry insistiu. 

"Você sabe o que é horrível?" Rony disse, a cabeça ainda sobre a mesa, repousando sobre as mãos. 

"O que?" 

"Eu ainda nem parei pra pensar no Moody. O cara está morto e tudo o que consigo pensar é que terminei com Megan." 

"Rony," Hermione disse num tom confortante, "Está tudo bem. Não se culpe por isso também." Ela tocou levemente seu braço e ele levantou a cabeça das mãos. 

"Não acredito que acabou." Rony disse. "Nós terminamos!". 

Harry e Hermione trocaram mais olhares preocupados enquanto Rony relaxou na cadeira e começou a mexer na comida que Hermione colocara em sua frente. Seus olhos tinham grandes olheiras. Parecia que ele não tinha nem tentado pentear o cabelo; alguns fios estavam entre suas sobrancelhas. Até as sardas dele tinham uma palidez diferente. Em todos esses anos que Harry conhecia Rony, ele nunca o vira tão desanimado. 

"Então é verdade?" veio uma voz deleitada por cima do ombro de Harry. Malfoy, novamente. Harry nem virou para ver ser era mesmo. 

"O que você quer?" Hermione perguntou. Neste instante, Gina chegou à mesa. Lançando um olhar ilegível para Malfoy, ela puxou um banco e sentou ao lado do irmão. 

"Queria ter certeza que ouvi certo." Malfoy respondeu, depois de observar Gina sentando. "É verdade que Megan Jones está disponível? Ela tem um corpo que dá vontade a qualquer bruxo..." 

"Sai, Malfoy!" Harry disse, levantando de repente e empurrando o banco contra os joelhos de Malfoy. 

"Veja onde empurra as coisas, Potter. Você pode arranjar problemas." zombou Malfoy, piscando. 

"Alguém por favor o faça ir embora porque se eu levantar, não vou sentar até que ele seja um ponto naquela parede ali." Rony resmungou, sem levantar os olhos. Gina colocou uma mão confortante a seu redor e olhou zangada para Malfoy. 

"É melhor treinar esse olhar malvado, Weasley. Duvido que intimidaria mesmo o Longbottom." Malfoy retrucou, olhando para Gina. 

"Por que não volta para sua mesa, Draco?" Hermione disse. Harry tirou a varinha e cruzou os braços, os olhos estreitados. 

"Quero falar com você, Hermione." Malfoy disse, tentando não olhar a ponta da varinha de Harry. "Precisamos fazer uma reunião hoje à noite. Algo urgente aconteceu". 

"O que foi?" 

"Te direi à noite. Me encontre no escritório e explico tudo." Malfoy respondeu, se balançando em seus sapatos. 

"Não posso te encontrar hoje." Hermione disse, tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora. 

"Por que não? É importante". 

"Nós temos planos." Harry disse entre os dentes cerrados. "Sua reunião vai ter que esperar. Ponha a culpa em mim se quiser. Não a culpe". 

"Está bem, Potter." Malfoy respondeu, ainda olhando para Hermione. "Precisamos conversar _hoje_. Vou estar no escritório se mudar de idéia e quiser ser uma monitora-chefe responsável". Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, inclinou a cabeça para um lado e foi embora, deixando Hermione e Gina olhando feio para ele e Harry puxando o banco irritado para sentar novamente. 

Quando Malfoy se aproximava da mesa da Sonserina, Dumbledore levantou, chamando a atenção de todos. "Tenho que fazer um anúncio importante." ele começou. Olhando para a mesa dos Professores, Harry notou que o lugar de Maddie estava vazio. 

"Como alguns de vocês podem não saber, a Marca Negra foi vista ontem à noite flutuando sobre a Floresta Proibida". 

Ele foi interrompido pelos suspiros aterrorizados e pelos murmúrios. Ele bateu palmas e levantou as mãos para que se calassem. 

"Como dizia," ele continuou, "tenho notícias tristes para dar. Envolve a morte de um ex-professor". O salão ficou no mais completo silêncio. 

"Ontem à noite, o corpo de Alastor Moody foi encontrado na Floresta Proibida. Não sabemos quem o matou, mas desconfiamos que seja trabalho dos apoiadores de Voldemort, tentando criar pânico nos pais para que eles tirem seus filhos da escola. Mandamos corujas para todos os pais, informando da situação. Espero sinceramente que continuem com a confiança que Hogwarts é um dos lugares mais seguros para seus filhos". 

Mais sussurros e murmúrios vieram de todas as mesas das casas. 

"Devido ao que ocorreu," Dumbledore disse, levantando a voz, "Acho que entenderão porque todas as viagens a Hogsmeade foram canceladas por enquanto. Os alunos não podem andar pelos terrenos da escola a não ser para aulas ou treinos de Quadribol. Apesar de não acharmos que os alunos correm riscos de serem atacado, queremos ser mais cautelosos, tendo em vista o que aconteceu." 

Dumbledore olhou ao redor do Salão Principal, seu rosto triste, seu olhar pesado. Ele parou por um momento, olhando para a cadeira vazia de Maddie. "O Professor Moody era um grande Auror, professor e amigo. Peço que vocês mantenham os amigos e família dele em seus pensamentos durante esse tempo difícil. É só". 

O diretor sentou devagar e virou para conversar com a Professora McGonagall. Todos os olhares dos alunos permaneceram nele por alguns segundos, até que o barulhos dos talheres nos pratos e os murmúrios indicaram a volta das atividades do café da manhã. 

***** 

Hermione saiu mais cedo do salão Principal para a reunião agendada com a Professora Monroe. O dia não tinha começado bem e ela estava tão preocupada com Rony, que não teve tempo nem energia para se preocupar com essa reunião. 

Ela bateu incerta na porta, mordendo o lábio. 

"Entre." a Professora Monroe falou do outro lado. Hermione girou a maçaneta e entrou na sala que vira tantas mudanças de professor que fazia as pessoas pensarem se o cargo não era amaldiçoado. 

"Oi, Professora, vim para nossa reunião." Hermione disse. Ela parou indecisa em frente à mesa onde a professora Monroe escrevia algo num pergaminho. 

"Falo com você num minuto. Por favor sente-se, srta. Granger." Monroe respondeu, sem levantar os olhos. Ela apontou para uma das cadeiras na frente da mesa. 

Ela largou a mochila no chão e tentou, sem sucesso, ficar confortável na cadeira de madeira dura. Os tremores e nervosismo que associava com tensão e ansiedade estavam começando a aparecer. Seu estômago doía e ela se sentia um pouco enjoada. Por que ela não aprendia que engolir sem mastigar para economizar tempo não era uma boa idéia? 

Alguns minutos de silêncio passaram antes que a Professora terminasse levantasse os olhos. Hermione conseguiu conter o espanto. Os olhos de Monroe estavam vermelhos, inchados e estufados. Seu rosto, que normalmente tinha um brilho de saúde, parecia tão fúnebre quanto o de Rony no café da manhã. Até o cabelo dela estava diferente. Não estava mais completamente liso, mas solto e ondulado. Era óbvio que ela não se incomodara com a maquiagem hoje; seus lábios vermelho-escarlate de sempre estavam numa cor rosa e pareciam tão irritados quanto seus olhos. Apesar da aparência descomposta, Hermione continuava intimidada pela beleza natural sentada a sua frente. 

A Professora apertou as sobrancelhas e entrelaçou as mãos, repousando-as sobre a mesa. Ela olhou para Hermione esperando. 

"Você está bem, Professora?" Hermione perguntou. 

Monroe respirou fundo e desviou o olhar para o canto superior direito da sala. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e suas narinas mexiam rápido como as de um coelho. Contraindo os lábios, ela retornou o olhar para Hermione. 

"Vou sobreviver." sussurrou, falando mais para si do que para Hermione. Ela olhou vagamente para frente, quase como se estivesse em transe. 

Desconfortável com essa cena, Hermione tentou sair dessa situação embaraçosa. "Tem certeza que não quer remarcar para outro dia? Talvez amanhã seja mais conveniente?" ela ofereceu, mexendo em sua mochila para tirar sua agenda. 

"Não!" a professora respondeu, chamando sua atenção. "Temos que perseverar, Srta. Granger. Agora, o que posso fazer por você?" ela pegou um lenço e assou o nariz. 

"Eu, hã, um, gostaria de falar com você sobre uma coisa." Hermione disse. Sua boca parecia estar muito seca e ela lutou contra uma vontade repentina de chorar. 

"Sim?" 

"Mas não posso." 

"Por que não?" 

"Não é tão importante. Pode esperar." Hermione respondeu, sentindo que seria insensível falar de algo como a escolha de roupas numa hora dessas. 

"Tem certeza? Você parecia muito ansiosa quando marcou essa reunião." a professora disse. 

"Sim, eu deveria ter cancelado." Hermione mentiu, "Não é tão importante, pensando melhor. Espero que aceite minhas desculpas por não ter te dito antes." 

Um pequeno silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, no qual Hermione olhou o escritório, seu olhar finalmente repousando em uma fresta na parede do outro lado. Finalmente decidindo que esse silêncio indicava que a reunião acabou, Hermione fez menção de se levantar. 

"Espere," Monroe disse, "Tem uma coisa que quero falar com você." Hermione se mexeu em sua cadeira e cruzou as pernas, se perguntando o que a professora queria. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia manter o joelho quieto por causa do nervosismo. 

Monroe lançou um olhar de avaliação antes de continuar. 

"Eventos recentes me fizeram tomar um diferente..." ela começou, mas depois parou. 

"Não..." ela continuou, "...o que quero dizer é que devido ao que aconteceu... não, isso também não está certo." A mulher sentada em frente à Hermione parecia zangada e irritada consigo mesma por começar errado tantas vezes. 

Finalmente se recompondo fechando os olhos e com uma respiração profunda, a Professora Monroe se inclinou para frente. "Eu apostaria que você não está acostumada aos professores serem tão duros com você quanto tenho sido nas últimas semanas." 

Hermione gaguejou quando começou a falar, mas a professora levantou a mão para interrompê-la. 

"Você não precisa responder isso." Monroe disse. Hermione parou. 

"Estou sendo dura com você de propósito e injustamente. Pelo que sei, esse não é o tipo de tratamento a que está acostumada." ela disse rápida. 

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Por que a Professora Monroe estava falando nisso agora? Ela ficou mais ansiosa e se preparou para o pior. Como ela ficaria composta se ela começasse a falar do que aconteceu com Harry no verão? 

"Está me ouvindo, Srta. Granger?" Monroe perguntou séria. 

"Sim, Professora. Desculpe, estava pensando." 

Monroe sorriu. "Sim, você é muito boa em _pensar_, pelo que vejo. Mas essa não é sua única qualidade, como mostrou na aula de esgrima. Preferi não dizer naquela noite, mas fiquei impressionada com seu talento." 

"Obrigada, Professora." Hermione disse incerta. Milhões de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça, alguns incluíam a possibilidade disso ser um estranho pesadelo trazido pelo estresse do dia ou que a professora tinha cedido sob a pressão dos acontecimentos. 

"Como você sabe, estou de licença dos Aurores, mas isso não quer dizer que estou de licença de meus deveres. Uma das maiores responsabilidades de um Auror é achar candidatos qualificados para adicionar a nossa classe. Cada Auror indica uma pessoa a cada cinco anos depois que eles passam por seus treinamentos. Pode adivinhar quem vou indicar, Srta. Granger?" 

Piscando com força, Hermione tentou se segurar quando sentiu um peso em cima dela. Ela se encheu de descrença. Pensando rápido, ela percebeu que isso devia ser um truque. A verdadeira mensagem seria uma lição sobre os perigos de ser namorada de Harry ou as responsabilidades de se envolver com alguém que era colocado em perigo quase diariamente. Sem querer caí no truque de Monroe, Hermione respondeu o mais neutro que pode, sem parecer rude. 

"Prefiro não tentar adivinhar quem é, Professora." Hermione respondeu, limpando a garganta. 

"Não quer? Vamos lá. Nem uma tentativa?" 

"Harry?" Hermione tentou, engolindo a seco. 

Monroe riu. "Não! Não o Harry! Todos estão lutando para indicá-lo. Por favor. Você acha que eu sou tão Maria vai com as outras?" 

Hermione deu os ombros. 

"Claramente, você não percebeu quais são minhas prioridades. Vamos consertar isso." a professora falou segura, recostando-se na cadeira com os braços cruzados. "Então não. Eu não escolhi Harry. Quero nomear alguém como eu. Você sabia que as bruxas têm muito pouca representação entre os aurores?" 

Hermione balançou a cabeça devagar, sem saber direito se estava respondendo a questão ou expressando o choque de onde esta conversa estava indo. 

"Bem, elas são," Monroe falou, bastante ressentida. Ela levantou da mesa e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro no pequeno escritório enquanto falava, os braços cruzados e os olhos no chão. 

"Quero uma pessoa que não se intimide pelos bruxos falantes que agem como todo-poderosos. Precisamos de Aurores que possam traduzir Runas Antigas de cabeça enquanto derrotam um oponente em um duelo. Inteligência, equilíbrio, bom senso e habilidade mágica são características essenciais em um Auror, e você as tem em abundância, Srta. Granger. Você lembra eu mesma quando estava na escola. Apesar de não ter sido monitora-chefe devido a um pequeno problema com o monitor-chefe... bem deixa isso pra lá. Vou guardar essa história para outra oportunidade." 

"Desculpe, Professora." Hermione disse, a voz arranhando a garganta como um biscoito seco, "Você quer dizer que vai _me _indicar para ser Auror?" A descrença de Hermione deve ter refletido em seu rosto, pois a professora Monroe parou de caminhar pela sala e a olhou nos olhos, sorrindo assegurando. 

"Essa é minha intenção, Srta. Granger. Queria te conhecer desde que Harry falou sobre você no verão." ela disse. Com a menção de Harry, a respiração de Hermione ficou presa no peito e ela sentia a ponta da cadeira apertando sua coxa. Mas essa foi a última vez que a Professora falou nele. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira atrás da mesa e olhou para Hermione. 

"Quando vim para Hogwarts e te conheci," Monroe disse, "logo determinei que você seria um excelente candidato. Fui tão dura com você porque queria avaliar como você lidava com pressão. Isso vem em abundância com o meu emprego, pressão incessante. Você deve manter vigilância constante se quiser suceder em ser uma Auror." 

Uma pontada de tristeza atravessou a sala com menção da famosa frase de Moody. 

"Então, o que isso significa?" Hermione perguntou. 

"Significa que se estiver interessada, precisamos trabalhar para mandar seu pedido." a Professora respondeu. "Mas você não deve se decidir agora, é muito cedo. Geralmente os indicados não sabem até bem mais tarde." 

"Quanto tempo tenho para decidir?" Hermione perguntou. 

"Eu te aviso quando chegar a hora. Os pedidos geralmente começam a ser enviados em dezembro, mas às vezes isso muda." 

"Ah." 

"E tem mais uma coisa," A professora disse, muito séria. "Se eu te indicar, significa que serei sua responsável, sua tutora, se você conseguir o emprego. Cuidaria de seu treinamento, então trabalharíamos juntas todos os dias. Achei que deveria saber porque se não aceitar isso, tem que dizer logo." 

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça, indicando que entendera. 

"Mas não tem que se decidir hoje." Monroe continuou. "Apenas pense nisso." 

"Claro, Professora." Hermione respondeu. Descrença ainda dominando-a, ela queria sair dali para poder pensar no que a Professora Monroe acabara de dizer. 

"Ah, e por favor, sinta-se livre para me chamar de Maddie quando estivermos sozinhas. Eu concordo em seguir regras, mas não suporto títulos. Eles são tão... sufocantes, não acha?" 

"Ah, claro, Professora." 

Maddie (esse nome algum dia seria confortável?) levantou, oferecendo a mão para Hermione, determinação em seu rosto. Levantando, Hermione apertou a mão oferecida firmemente. 

"Obrigada." Hermione disse constrangida, largando a mão prematuramente. "E devo dizer que lamento muito pelo professor Moody." 

Uma pontada de tristeza e arrependimento passou pelo rosto da professora. "Espero que o tenha deixado orgulhoso hoje." ela murmurou. "Te vejo na sala, Srta. Granger." ela completou, abrindo a porta para que Hermione saísse. 

Quando a porta fechou atrás dela, Hermione ajeitou a mochila no ombro e tomou seu caminho pelo corredor para a próxima aula, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Antes de chegar muito longe, ela percebeu que esquecera a agenda na sala da Professora Monroe. 

Apressando-se de volta, Hermione parou na frente da porta. Quando ela ia bater, hesitou. Um barulho de choro alcançou seus ouvidos. 

Sem saber o que fazer, Hermione parou e decidiu não interromper. Ao invés disso, ela voltou para o corredor, perdida em seus pensamentos. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela se sentia mal pela mulher que desprezara pelas duas últimas semanas. 

"Srta. Granger, vai se atrasar para aula." falou a Professora McGonagall, fazendo Hermione parar e virar. 

"Olá, Professora." ela disse apressada. "Sim, eu sei que estou atrasada, mas acabei de sair da reunião com a professora Monroe." 

McGonagall pareceu se interessar, então ela continuou. "Correu bem, mas preferi não mencionar o assunto que tinha com ela. Não era importante, falando relativamente." 

"Sim, bem," McGonagall disse, "ela realmente o amava como um pai. É tão triste que tenha sido ela que o encontrou, deve ter sido horrível para ela." 

"Como assim, Professora?" Hermione ficou chocada com a notícia. 

"Ah, você não sabia?" McGonagall disse, levantando a sobrancelha. Ela parecia estar arrependida do que dissera. "Bem, acho que você vai logo descobrir... ele era o tutor dela. Uma terrível perda para todos nós..." ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Hermione e continuou pelo corredor. 

Pasmada com mais uma notícia surpresa, Hermione virou e saiu correndo para a aula seguinte na cabana de Hagrid. 

***** 

As pequenas chamas queimando no Salão Comunal da Grifinória formavam longas sombras na bandeira da parede do lado oposto. Tudo estava quieto, exceto por duas figuras sussurrando no sofá e barulhos ocasionais das labaredas. 

"Francamente, Harry! Se eu não estivesse extremamente preocupada com Rony, nunca deixaria me convencer a fazer isso. Se formos pegos, vamos ter muitos problemas. Dumbledore disse..." 

"Eu sei. Mas você não queria ir para Hogsmeade, então essa é a melhor alternativa. E não vamos ser pegos. Vamos tomar muito cuidado, e estamos com minha capa." Harry sussurrou em resposta. 

Os pensamentos dele voltaram para Moody, a única pessoa que ele sabia que podia ver através da capa. Para lutar contra o sentimento de tristeza que surgiu ao lembrar do assassinato de Moody, colocou o braço ao redor de Hermione, puxando-a para mais perto. Eles sentaram em silêncio por um tempo, antes de Hermione levantar a cabeça do ombro dele. 

"Por que ele está demorando tanto? Ele não disse que já ia descer?" ela perguntou. 

Harry olhou para as escadas. "Desde o rompimento o estômago dele está mal. Aposto que é isso que está atrasando-o." 

"Ugh. Ainda bem que quando me estresso isso não afeta meu estômago." Hermione murmurou. 

Harry sorriu, "É, com certeza é melhor andar por aí com as costas tensas, os ombros doloridos e cheia de olheiras por falta de sono." 

"Está falando de mim ou de você?" Hermione deu uma risadinha. 

"Você. Mas acho que isso também vale para mim, não é?" ele disse, sorrindo. 

Seus olhos se encontraram, e eles sorriram. "Queria sair com você hoje," Harry sussurrou, apertando-a contra ele e procurando os olhos dela. "Para celebrar seu aniversário." 

"Isso seria legal, mas podemos celebrar amanhã." ela respondeu com um olhar que acelerou o coração dele. "Até lá não vai ser meu aniversário mesmo. Além disso, se esperamos até amanhã, vamos ter que celebrar mais que o meu aniversário." Os lábios dela passaram levemente pela bochecha dele, arrepiando-o. 

Harry respondeu com um beijo, cobrindo delicadamente a sua boca com a dele. Era um beijo que prometia ser muito mais, assim que chegasse a hora. Pena que o tempo ainda não tivesse chegado. Hermione estava irresistível, sendo beijada sob a fraca luz da lareira. 

Quando ela terminou o beijo, seu rosto estava cheio de preocupação. "Rony precisa de nós hoje mais do que precisamos comemorar meu aniversário. Estou realmente preocupada com ele." 

Harry logo se recuperou. O beijo o deixara muito excitado, o que não era muito bom, levando em conta os planos da noite. "Ele vai sobreviver. Só temos que animá-lo. Com sorte essa pequena excursão vai servir." Harry disse, esfregando o ombro dela assegurando. 

"Assim espero." ela disse. Eles sentaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, Harry massageando a tensão dos ombros dela. 

"Então, pensou mais sobre o que Mad- quer dizer, a Professora Monroe disse?" Harry perguntou, tentando distrair Hermione de ficar muito preocupada com o por que Rony estava demorando tanto. 

Hermione mudou de posição de forma que ficou sentada sobre uma perna. "Pra ser franca, ainda estou chocada," ela respondeu, "e não sei se posso confiar nela ou não. Depois do que ela fez com você nesse verão, acho difícil de acreditar no que ela diz." 

"Concordo com isso," Harry sussurrou. "Por isso que ainda acho que você deve conversar com Sirius." Ele parou a massagem. 

Hermione franziu a testa. "Talvez eu fale." 

"Acredite em mim, Hermione. Ele não vai se importar." Harry assegurou. Sorrindo para ela, ele esticou o braço e enfiou o pente mais no cabelo dela. 

Quando eles iam se beijar novamente, o barulho de passos na escada anunciaram a chegada de Rony. Harry e Hermione levantaram, Harry pegando a capa da invisibilidade. 

"Oi." Rony sussurrou, "Desculpe pela demora. Estava decidindo se queria mesmo fazer isso." 

"Se preferir ficar, está tudo bem também." Hermione disse, indo para o lado dele e colocando uma mão sobre seu braço. Ele olhou para ela e deu um pequeno sorriso. 

"Não, está tudo bem. Acho uma ótimo idéia. Talvez me ajude a esquecê-la," Rony disse amargamente. 

Harry e Hermione se olharam ansiosos enquanto Harry desdobrava a capa e jogava por cima dos três. Comparando com o quanto parecia grande da primeira vez que fizeram isso, a capa agora mal cobria o trio. Eles toda hora pisavam no pé dos outros, na saída da Torre da Grifinória. 

"Ai, Harry. Isso é meu pé." Hermione sussurrou, enquanto eles passavam pelo gramado. 

"Desculpe," Harry murmurou, por entre os dentes. Rony acabara de pisar no lado de seu tornozelo, deixando um grande arranhão. 

Instantes depois, quando a cabana de Hagrid apareceu, Hermione quebrou o silêncio. "Queria que Hagrid ficasse, preciso falar sobre a lição de hoje. Malfoy ficou me importunando com a reunião de hoje e não consegui ouvi metade do que ele disse sobre elfos domésticos." 

"Francamente, Hermione. Quando sua obsessão por elfos domésticos cai terminar? Por favor não diga que quer recomeçar o F.A.L.E. novamente." Rony disse. 

"Muito engraçado," ela sibilou, "mas não é por isso que quero saber. Hagrid falou algo sobre elfos-domésticos serem resistentes à Dementadores, e não consegui ouvir os detalhes. Talvez se a resistência deles for estudada mais, possamos achar um antídoto para as pessoas que são potencialmente atingidas por eles. Você sabe, como Harry e Gina..." 

"Por favor, não fale de mim como se não estivesse aqui." Harry interrompeu, "Já faz um tempo que consigo enfrentar Dementadores." 

"Sim, eu sei disso," Hermione respondeu, "Mas e as pessoas que não podem conjurar um _Patrono_?" 

"Você não pára de pensar na escola?" Rony repreendeu. "Parece uma obsessão." 

Esse era o ponto em que geralmente Rony e Hermione começariam mais uma de suas discussões calorosas, mas isso não aconteceu. Harry sabia que Hermione estava segurando a língua por causa da preocupação com Rony. Ninguém falou mais nada até que chegaram à cabana de Hagrid. 

"Ele sempre deixa a chave sob o capacho." Harry disse, usando o pé para verificar. Como esperado, uma grande chave estava guardada sob o emaranhado de tranças. Harry pegou a chave e abriu a porta. Eles passaram pela porta desajeitados, fechando-a atrás deles. 

"Queria que o homenzarrão estivesse aqui hoje." Rony disse, quando eles tiraram a capa. "O que Hagrid está fazendo?" 

"Rony! Você sabe que todas as quintas ele vai para Hogsmeade para encontrar com a Associação de Amadores de Dragões. Além disso, ele achou melhor deixar a gente sozinhos." Hermione relembrou, impaciente. 

Harry olhou para seus dois amigos. Nenhum dos dois parecia de bom humor. Sinceramente, Harry também não estava muito bem, mas parecia que ele devia manter o clima. Indo até o rádio mágico de Hagrid, ele o ligou e virou para Rony e Hermione. 

"O propósito de vir aqui era para te alegrar, Rony. Agora, o que quer fazer?" 

Rony sorriu para seu melhor amigo, se desculpando. "Eu ainda não agradeci vocês dois por saírem comigo hoje. Sei que estariam sozinhos agora se não fosse por mim. Muito obrigado por isso." Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Hermione. 

"Estamos preocupados com você." Hermione disse, corando um pouco. "Sabe que faríamos qualquer coisa para que se sinta melhor." 

"Obrigado." ele disse, sentando à mesa de Hagrid. Harry e Hermione se juntaram a ele, Harry, puxando a cadeira para Hermione. Ela tocou a mão dele ao se sentar, fazendo-o sentir quente por dentro. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas, eles estariam juntos de um jeito novo e excitante, se a espera não o matasse antes. 

A cabeça de Rony estava em suas mãos, os cotovelos repousando sobre a mesa. A voz estava abafada quando ele falou. "Queria conseguir parar de pensar nisso, mesmo que fosse só por uma hora." Ele parou alguns segundos. "Talvez beba alguma coisa." ele disse levantando a cabeça. Levantando da mesa de repente, ele começou a olhar os armários de Hagrid, ignorando as broncas de Hermione. 

"Rony, beber não é a resposta. Você não devia bisbilhotar as coisas de Hagrid assim." ela disse, com as mãos na cintura. 

Harry se intrometeu. "Eu concordo. Por que não jogamos xadrez ou Snap explosivo?" 

"Ora, vocês dois!" Rony disse, "Só um drinque não vai nos matar." 

Harry estreitou os olhos, ele não gostava nada de onde isso estava indo. Ele ouviu Hermione batendo os dedos na mesa impaciente. 

"Isso parece bom." Rony disse, descendo do balcão onde tinha subido para continuar sua procura. A garrafa fez barulho quando ele a colocou no centro da mesa. 

"_Bafo de Dragão Caseiro de Hagrid 1995_", Rony leu. "Isso deve ser forte o bastante para me fazer esquecer por pelo menos duas horas." 

"Rony, eu não acho -," Hermione começou, mas Rony levantou a mão para silencia-la, 

"Não seja estraga prazeres, Hermione. Vamos lá! Não vai doer nada em mim, tomar só um." ele disse. "Espere um pouco, vou pegar uns copos." Rony voltou da cozinha com três copos enormes. 

Voltando para mesa, ele colocou os copos sobre ela e tirou a rolha da garrafa. Antes que ele derramasse uma única gota, Hermione colocou a mão para para-lo. "Se me deixar terminar," ela disse, "Ia dizer que isso é _Bafo de Dragão,_ Rony, eu li que é um pouco perigoso." 

Rony deu um sorriso. "Tenho certeza que as histórias sobre a potência dele foram exageradas." 

"Eca." Hermione disse, levantando e tomando a garrafa da mão de Rony. "Deixa-me mostrar." Ela colocou um pouco da bebida em um dos copos. 

"O que está fazendo, Hermione?" Harry perguntou. Ele já a vira desse jeito, e geralmente o que vinha depois era bastante interessante. 

Ela não desapontou. Pegando o copo e derramando uma gota na mesa, ela fez uma chama azul e laranja queimar. Os três pularam para trás, de olhos arregalados. 

"Acho que não vamos tomar nada _disso_." Rony disse, olhando surpreso para as chamas que morriam lentamente. A garrafa ficou esquecida no canto da mesa enquanto eles se preparavam para uma partida de Xadrez de Bruxo. 

Duas partidas depois, Hermione estava sentada relaxada numa cadeira olhando Harry e Rony rearrumando as pedras. Harry sabia que ela estava entediada, especialmente depois da última partida, quando ninguém falou por quase meia hora. A última vez que Rony falou alguma coisa, foi para explicar um dos movimentos mais complicados que ele esperava usar durante o torneio, o Dilema de Merlin. Hermione não achava Xadrez de Bruxo tão interessante, e seus olhos estavam pesando. 

Quando ele ia perguntar se ela estava com sono, uma batidinha na janela anunciou a chegada de uma coruja. Harry levantou e abriu a janela, olhando quando a coruja voou para dentro e pousou sobre o ombro de Hermione. 

"Ei, essa é a coruja de Malfoy. Que será que ele quer?" Rony disse, tirando os olhos do tabuleiro por um instante. "Sua vez." ele disse, avançando um peão, que prontamente decapitou um dos de Harry. 

Mas ele o ignorou. Estava muito ocupado observando Hermione desamarrar o bilhete da perna esticada da coruja. Depois de entregue a carta, o pássaro voou até a mesa e bicou a mão de Rony, procurando alguma coisa para comer. 

"A idéia que eu tenho é dar um pouco de _Bafo de Dragão_." Rony disse. "Vá embora, coisa chata. Não vê que estou tentando jogar?" O pássaro voou pela janela quando Rony levantou o cotovelo, espantando-o desajeitado. 

"O que ele quer?" Harry perguntou. 

Hermione franziu a testa enquanto lia o bilhete. Seu rosto estava cheio de ansiedade quando ela olhou para Harry. Entregando o bilhete para que ele pudesse ler, ela começou a andar pela cabine. Harry apertou os olhos para ler as letras tortas com as quais não estava familiarizada e leu em voz alta para que Rony pudesse ouvir. 

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. O que Dumbledore diria se soubesse que você saiu escondida hoje? Estou chocado, muito chocado que você tenha arriscado sua posição como monitora-chefe, fazendo algo estritamente proibido pelas regras da escola. 

**Venha pra nosso escritório agora e posso pensar em não contar a ele. **

**Draco. **

**P.S.: Não se meta onde não foi chamado, Potter**_. _

"Quem ele pensa que é?" Harry perguntou, amassando o bilhete. 

"Ignore." Rony opinou quando Hermione começou a andar. "Malfoy está blefando. Mesmo que não esteja, seria sua palavra contra a dele e Dumbledore -" 

"Eu vou." Hermione disse firme, interrompendo Rony. 

Harry cruzou os braços e olhou sério para ela. "Não acho que seja uma boa idéia" ele disse. Rony concordou com a cabeça. 

"Vamos lá," Hermione respondeu, parando em frente a Harry. "Eu preciso ver o que ele quer. E se for importante e eu estiver ignorando minhas obrigações? Não vai demorar, nenhuma de nossas reuniões demora. Depois vou direto para Torre da Grifinória." 

"Deixa que eu te levo," Harry ofereceu. "Espero na porta do escritório, depois te levo até seu quarto." 

"Não," ela respondeu, surpreendendo-o. Rony ficou quieto, deixando que eles dois resolvessem isso. Ele estava ficando bom em saber quando eles precisavam discutir as coisas sozinhos. 

"Desculpe, Harry." ela completou num sussurrou. Hermione foi até a porta e colocou a mão na maçaneta. Virando, ela olhou para Rony que estava concentrado no jogo à sua frente. 

"Olhe para ele." ela apontou, "Ele parece muito melhor. Fique com ele. Posso lidar com Malfoy sozinha." Dando um beijo na bochecha dele, ela abriu a porta. 

Harry a interrompeu antes que ela descesse os degraus da entrada. "Não é seguro voltar sozinha. Nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse. E você não está com a capa. E se for pega?" 

Hermione virou para ele e sorriu. "Você e Rony precisam dela mais que eu." ela respondeu. "Fique com Rony. Vou ficar bem. Estou com minha varinha e sou mais que capaz de me defender sozinha. Se for pega, estou fora da cama 'por assuntos de monitora chefe'." Ela estava decidida. 

"Por favor, Hermione," Harry insistiu mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça. "Quero que fique. Isso não pode esperar?" 

"Não, não pode esperar." ela respondeu, tranqüilizando-o com um sorriso. "Volte pra dentro e jogue mais Xadrez de bruxo com Rony." Depois disso, ela virou e começou a correr na direção do castelo. Harry a olhou indo embora, uma sensação estranha por dentro. Quando ele ia correr atrás dela, um barulho atrás dele o fez virar e ver o chão da cabana de Hagrid em chamas. A garrafa de _Bafo de Dragão_ estava vazia sob a mesa. Ele se apressou para ajudar Rony a apagar o fogo com um pouco de água saída de sua varinha e com um poderoso feitiço cobertor. Quando voltou à porta, não podia ver Hermione e supôs que ela tinha chegado ao castelo a salvo. 

Mas ele estava errado em sua suposição. Quando Hermione estava correndo para o castelo, tropeçou e caiu em algo. Seus joelhos e mãos se machucaram, pois ela os usou para amortecer a queda. A varinha, que ela estava segurando à sua frente, se perdeu em algum lugar da escuridão. 

"Droga." ela praguejou, procurando pela varinha sobre a grama. 

"Perdeu alguma coisa?" perguntou uma voz rouca. Antes que ela pudesse ver quem era, a voz disse "_Pretificus Totalus"._ Ela ficou dura como pedra e caiu para trás, a queda no chão trazendo uma grande dor. 

Havia umas cinco sombras sobre ela. Duas dela a carregaram e a levaram para a Estufa B. Quando procurou pelos outros três, eles tinham desaparecido, provavelmente sob capas da invisibilidade como a de Harry. Tentando ao máximo gritar, Hermione lutou contra o feitiço, dando a sensação que seu peito estava se partindo em dois. 

O feitiço foi retirado depois que eles a colocaram numa alcova na estufa. Os cinco agressores colocaram um feitiço silenciador ao redor deles. "Ninguém vai ouvi-la gritar, sangue-ruim." um deles zombou, quando eles se alinharam na frente dela. Eles avançaram sobre ela e ela recuou, até achar uma parede atrás dela. 

"O que vocês querem?" ela perguntou, os olhos estreitados bravamente. Por dentro, ela estava morrendo de medo. 

"Precisamos fazer um pequeno teste em você. Mas antes, queremos nos divertir um pouco, não é, pessoal?" uma das sombras que parecia ser o líder respondeu. Todos riram maléficos, se aproximando rapidamente dela. Seus rostos eram cruéis e estranhos. Ela pressionou as costas contra a parede. 

"Será que ela grita?" um deles perguntou, apontando a varinha para ela. Ela se preparou para o ataque, sem saber o que esperar. 

Harry uma vez tentara explicar como era ser atingido pela _Maldição Cruciatus_. Ele não queria falar sobre isso, mas ela insistiu, sabendo que o ajudaria a superar os terríveis eventos do quarto ano. A dor alucinante que ela experimentava agora não foi totalmente descrita pelos murmúrios de Harry. 

Com certeza essa dor a mataria. Parecia que dezenas de facas eram enfiadas em seu corpo, atingindo os ossos e depois eram torcidas sem compaixão. Talvez seu corpo se quebrasse, sem conseguir suportar essa tortura. Ou então ela ia desmaiar logo. 

Seus olhos se abriram quando o feitiço terminou. Ela sentou-se, com dor. Com grande esforço, levantou a mão para tirar o cabelo dos olhos. Estava enjoada, por causa da dor que ainda ecoava por seu corpo. Sangue escorria por seu braço e ela percebeu que seus joelhos estavam cortados. Olhando mais perto para suas mãos, ela se horrorizou ao notar que o sangue saía de marcas de suas unhas. Risadas enchiam seus ouvidos, fazendo com que voltasse a atenção para os homens a sua volta. Eles estavam a meio metro de distância. Ela se forçou a levantar. 

"Doeu?" o líder caçoou, sem olhá-la nos olhos com seus olhos azuis. Hermione olhou feio para todos eles, levantando a cabeça em desafio. 

"Me deixe em paz." ela disse, o mais firme que pôde. Ao ouvir a própria voz, ouviu o quanto soou patética, mas não importava. Tinha que haver uma saída, e ela a encontraria antes que esses bruxos fizessem algo pior. 

"Te deixar em paz ou o que?" o que estava logo à esquerda dela zombou. "Você não tem sua varinha e ninguém vai te ouvir gritar." 

Um raio de inspiração a atingiu, e ela levantou a mão, para pegar o pente que segurava seu cabelo. Harry. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era tocar o pente e chamar o nome dele e ele estaria ali em menos de um minuto. Ela só desejava que ele tivesse o bom senso de se aproximar cautelosamente, e com a varinha em punho. 

Tão rápido quanto o pensamento lhe deu esperanças, ele desapareceu, quando ela percebeu que o pente não estava lá. Passando as duas mãos nos cabelos molhados de suor, ela deduziu que ele provavelmente caíra. Olhando cuidadosamente o chão a sua volta, ela tentou se acalmar para poder pensar com calma o que fazer. 

"Procurando por isto?" o homem à direita dela perguntou, balançando o pente na frente dela. As risadas encheram o ar novamente e ela tentou desesperada achar uma saída. O homem que segurava seu pente parecia ser o menor do bando. Talvez um chute certeiro o tirasse do caminho para que ela pudesse fugir da área silenciada e gritar por ajuda. Primeiro, ela precisava juntar forças. 

"Me devolva!" ela disse para o homem segurando o pente. "Isso é meu e é importante para mim." 

"E o que vai me dar em troca?" ele respondeu, sarcasticamente. Os outros riram. Eles não pareciam ter mais que vinte anos. Esses seriam os mesmos bruxos que atacaram aquela bruxa no Beco Diagonal? 

Com grande esforço, Hermione conseguiu mover os braços e colocá-los na cintura. "Não vou te dar nada que não mereça." ela respondeu, encarando o bruxo nos olhos. 

"Ela é bravinha, hein? Talvez devamos acabar logo com isso." o líder disse. 

Agora era sua chance. Apertando os dentes e se concentrando no lugar do ataque, Hermione correu e chutou o homem baixo onde ela sabia que doeria mais. Curvando-se para frente, ele gritou, caindo no chão de dor. Cambaleando de dor, Hermione passou pelo homem caído no chão. 

Antes que pudesse escapar, um deles segurou seu ombro, virando-a. Ele a segurou com uma força estrondosa e ela se contorceu e gritou, tentando se libertar. O homem que ela chutara levantou, grunhindo de dor e se apoiando em outro agressor. 

"Vai pagar por isso." ele rosnou, mancando na direção dela. Sem se entregar, Hermione o encarou, rezando silenciosamente para que alguém, qualquer um, os achasse ali. 

Muito provavelmente para vingar o chute, e com certeza para causa-lhe mais dor, o baixinho deu-lhe um tapa com as costas da mão, inchando a bochecha dela. O mundo na frente dela começou oscilar como uma chama se extinguindo. Seus ombros foram largados e ela caiu no chão. Mesmo caída de bruços no chão, ela tentou se levantar para encará-los novamente, mas descobriu que mal conseguia se mexer. Virando a cabeça para o lado, ela os viu se aproximando. 

"O que está acontecendo aí?" uma voz brusca perguntou. Hermione mal registrou o fato que a voz não pertencia a um dos agressores. Ela lutou contra a dor para virar a cabeça para o outro lado e olhar a fonte da voz, já agradecida por ele ter interrompido o avanço de seus agressores. 

"O que está fazendo aqui, Mestre Malfoy? Isso não é de seu interesse." o líder falou para a figura encapuzada que se aproximava. 

Um lampejo de cabelos loiros platinados passou pelos olhos dela quando Draco tirou o capuz. _Deve ser Draco_, ela pensou vagamente. Quando ela estava completando o pensamento, ele se apressou em sua direção, a imagem dele embaçada pelas lágrimas em seus olhos. Ajoelhado ao lado dela, ele usou os braços para virá-la gentilmente. 

"Espere aqui," ele disse com pressa, "isso só vai levar um minuto." 

Ela o agarrou antes de concordar com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta por causa da dor que isso causou. 

Levantando e puxando sua varinha, Draco andou confiante até os cinco homens que recuaram uma pequena distância. Hermione se forçou a permanecer consciente, observando Draco falar com seus agressores. Eles pareciam conhecê-lo. Sentindo-se completamente desamparada, Hermione começou a chorar, os soluços trazendo enormes dores. Ela rolou para ficar deitada de costas, e concentrou todas suas energias e pensamentos em não desmaiar. 


	10. O Aniversário

Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora  
Capítulo 10 – O aniversário 

Com adrenalina correndo em suas veias, Draco tentou explicar aos cinco Comensais da Morte que eles estavam muito enganados em sua escolha para vitima. 

"Vocês sabem quem ela é?" ele falou sarcástico, olhando de rosto em rosto, os olhos estreitados de nojo. "Ela é a primeira opção deles, seus idiotas! Era pra vocês procurarem alternativas, no caso dela não poder ser usada. Esperem até meu pai descobrir, e vocês cinco vão desejar nunca terem nascido." 

"M-m-mestre Malfoy," o mais baixo implorou, "por favor não nos entregue! Não sabíamos! Fizemos o que devíamos na estufa e encontramos quando saímos. Ela passou no teste de sangue-ruim, então íamos fazer o outro quando o senhor nos encontrou. Achamos que agradaríamos o amo se fizéssemos os dois na mesma noite." 

"Vão pagar por esse erro," Draco disse direto, lutando para não demonstrar o quanto se zangara com o que vira. 

Os agressores o olharam com medo. Normalmente, isso daria a Draco uma sensação prazerosa de poder, mas não hoje. Vê-los ferir Hermione o fez se sentir com nojo por estar associado com gente tão inferior quanto eles. 

Dando um passo a frente, ele esticou a mão. "Vocês pegaram o pente e a varinha dela. Quero de volta," ele rosnou. 

O homem de olhos azuis entregou os itens, sorrindo sordidamente para Draco. "Está agindo como se ela fosse sua namorada," ele disse. "Tem certeza que sabe quais são suas prioridades?" 

"Saiam da minha frente," Draco disse friamente, "e eu posso considerar esquecer o que você disse." 

Para alívio de Draco, eles aceitaram sua sugestão e foram embora. Ele os observou indo, se assegurando que eles deixaram o terreno. 

Quando eles sumiram de sua vista, ele correu de volta para Hermione. Ele rapidamente decidiu se arriscar ser pego e a carregou para o escritório deles. Apesar do que acabara de ocorrer – e apesar de que agora seria muito mais difícil – ele ainda tinha que cumprir sua tarefa original. Só esperava, para o bem dela, que ele conseguisse completá-la. 

Instantes depois, Draco olhava preocupado para o rosto dela enquanto a colocava no sofá da sala deles. Os olhos dela estavam meio abertos e ela parecia estar consciente, mas por pouco. Havia um enorme machucado se formando na bochecha dela. Se ficasse sem tratamento, ia inchar a ponto de atrapalhar a visão. Tirando a varinha, ele apontou para o olho roxo. 

Hermione levantou as mãos, empurrando varinha. O feitiço saiu na direção errada e atingiu o sofá. 

"O que raios está fazendo?" Draco perguntou enquanto ela lutava para sentar. 

"Não me toque," ela disse fraca. 

"Por favor, pare" Draco pediu, "você está fraca. Deite e eu vou tratar de seu machucado." 

Hermione parou de se debater e abriu os olhos. "Por que devo confiar em voce?" ela perguntou. "Você é um deles." 

"Quer ficar quieta um instante e me deixar te curar? Depois eu explico," Draco reclamou, tentando esconder o nervoso com o tom malvado da voz. 

Hermione fez uma careta, apertando os olhos. "Harry... ala hospitalar," ela gemeu, "Madame Pomfrey..." 

"Não," Draco respondeu. "Se eu te levar lá, vai ter que explicar o que estava fazendo lá fora. Vai ficar com grandes problemas, bem como seus _queridos_ amigos. Pensando melhor, acho que eu _devia _mesmo levar você lá..." 

"Não," Hermione sussurrou. "Você está certo. Preciso pensar," ela apoiou a cabeça pro lado e mordeu o lábio. 

"Vai me deixar ajudar ou não?" Draco perguntou. 

"Certo," ela concordou com a cabeça vagarosamente. 

Ele fez o que pôde para curar os machucados, cortes e arranhões. Ela não era uma paciente muito cooperativa e ele quase preferia que ela estivesse inconsciente; deixaria a cura bem mais fácil. Quando Draco terminou, ajudou-a a levantar. Ela esfregou os olhos e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Pelo olhar dela, ainda estava com muita dor. Ele foi até a mesa para pegar algo que ia ajuda-la com o choque que logo iria sentir, se é que já não estava sentindo. 

"Que inferno," ele praguejou, fechando com força a gaveta da mesa. 

"Que foi?" 

"Sem chocolate," ele disse, "e um pouco ajudaria você." 

"Eu tenho em minha mesa," Hermione ofereceu, "segunda gaveta de cima pra baixo." 

Na mesa de Hermione, Draco achou uma barra de chocolate ao leite da DedosdeMel. Tomava a gaveta quase por inteiro. 

"Esperando o ataque de um Dementador?" ele brincou, segurando a barra e tirando um pedaço. 

"nunca se está preparado demais," Hermione replicou, os olhos estreitados. Ela o observava como um falcão, de braços cruzados. 

Draco sentou no sofá junto a ela e entregou o chocolate. "Coma tudo," ele instruiu. Ele tentou manter a expressão neutra, mas era difícil. Havia duas forças conflitantes dentro dele, uma tempestade furiosa ameaçando deixá-lo imobilizado se ele não tomasse cuidado. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto Hermione comia o chocolate. Draco olhava para o tapete no chão na frente deles, revisando seu plano e reunindo coragem para realiza-lo. Essa era sua última chance. Ele fora tolo deixando as coisas irem tão longe, para agir tão de última hora. Agora ele tinha que lidar com elemento surpresa do ataque. Era isso o que dava adiar as coisas. Culpando-se pela idiotice, decidiu seguir com uma variação do plano original. Quando ele levantou os olhos e a olhou, percebeu que essa seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que teria que fazer. 

"Por que está me olhando assim?" Hermione disse direta entre um pedaço de chocolate. 

"Não é nada," Draco disse, voltando o olhar para o tapete. 

"Quero algumas explicações, Draco, e quero agora," Hermione repreendeu, um pouco da velha chama presente em sua voz. 

Draco não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao ouvir o tom familiar. Essa era a Hermione Granger com quem ele costumava lidar. Ele sabia exatamente como tratá-la. 

"O que quer dizer, Hermione?" ele replicou. 

Hermione cruzou os braços e fez uma careta. Claramente, ela ainda sentia a dor da _Maldição Cruciatus_ que os agressores colocaram sobre ela. Mesmo assim, ela parecia estar agüentando muito bem. Draco lutou contra um impulso de esticar a mão e secar os rastros de lágrimas. Ele se perguntou se ela percebeu que os cabelos estavam molhados e espetados para todas as direções, dando a ela um visual selvagem e atraente. 

"Quem eram aqueles homens que me atacaram? Como eles te conheciam? O que você estava lá fora? Por que me ajudou?" ela disparou, a voz tremida. 

"Começando do início," Draco disse sério. "Como está se sentindo?" 

Hermione franziu a testa e olhou confusa para ele antes de responder, "Estarei muito melhor quando disser o que raios está acontecendo." 

"Certo," Draco disse, "Mas você provavelmente não vai acreditar em mim." 

"Experimente." 

"Certo," Draco disse, se virando no sofá para encara-la melhor. "Não tenho idéia de quem eram aqueles homens que te atacaram. Mas eles pareciam me conhecer, o que me faz acreditar que eles podem fazer parte de uma facção dos Comensais da Morte que estão caçando e torturando nascidos trouxas. Não tenho idéia do porque fariam isso, além do fato de parecerem ser um bando de doidos." 

"Continue," Hermione disse. Ela parecia estar respirando curto e com dor. Talvez eles tivessem quebrado algumas costelas também. 

"Mandei a coruja para você e fiquei olhando do corujal enquanto ela voava sob o luar até a cabana de Hagrid para entregar meu bilhete. Quando não a vi sair imediatamente, ia até lá para tentar convencê-la pessoalmente. No caminho, a vi sendo atacada. Você sabe o resto." 

Hermione se encostou no sofá. Ela parecia estar ponderando o que Draco dissera e ele imaginava o que mais ela ia perguntar. Hermione sempre tinha perguntas. 

Ela estremeceu e apertou os braços em sua volta com mais força. Draco supôs que se não fosse pelo chocolate, ela estaria desmaiada agora por causa do choque. 

"Então, você é um Comensal da Morte," Hermione sussurrou, olhando para o chão com nojo. 

"Não sou um Comensal da Morte," Draco respondeu. Ele preferiu não revelar que tinha dado o primeiro passo para ser um Comensal da Morte, ou o fato que seu pai era um dos líderes. Ela não entenderia. Seu amor por Potter impediria que compreendesse o verdadeiro propósito por trás da obsessão de Voldermort com a morte. Agora não era a hora de ajudá-la a atravessar essa ponte. Agora era hora de completar sua missão. Agora era hora de salvar a vida dela, se ele tivesse coragem. 

Hermione olhava para ele descrente, mas ele decidiu continuar, "O nome Malfoy invoca um certo nível respeito entre os Comensais da Morte. Talvez por isso eles soubessem quem sou. Francamente, eu não me importo. O que importava na hora era te tirar daquele inferno antes que eles te machucassem ainda mais." 

Hermione pareceu confusa com a resposta dele. Vendo-a pensando, ele percebeu o quanto a admirava e se importava com ela. O que ele faria essa noite provavelmente salvaria a vida dela, mas também quebraria seu coração e a faria odiá-lo para sempre. Mas ele não tinha escolha. Se não agisse, ela morreria com certeza. 

De repente, ela começou a soluçar e tremer com tanta força que Draco sentia pelo sofá. Ele nunca passara por algo assim antes. Isso o fez se sentir enjoado, mas nunca admitiria isso para ela nem para ninguém. Ela começou a respirar pesado, como se estivesse hiperventilando, e quando levantou os olhos, havia lagrimas frescas neles. Os lábios, olhos e nariz dela estavam vermelhos e inchados. 

"O que foi?" Draco perguntou, tentando desesperado fazer com que ela parasse de chorar. 

Hermione respirou mais calmamente como se estivesse tentando reunir as energias para dizer o que queria. Parecia que ela lutava para se manter composta, mas estava perdendo a batalha. Draco travou, sem saber o que fazer. 

"Estou... estou... com... tanto medo," Hermione falou entre as lágrimas, a respiração curta e penosa, aparentemente dolorida. Ela então recomeçou a soluçar, enfiando o rosto nas mãos, os tremores ganhando mais velocidade. 

"Está bem agora," Draco falou, num tom que ele esperava que fosse consolador. Ele não tinha pratica em consolar. Sarcástico, irônico, engraçado, mordaz, esperto – sem problema – mas suave, reconfortante e gentil, pra isso estava enferrujado. 

"Eu devia ter lutado mais. Deixei que eles me dominassem," ela soluçou. "Draco, você me salvou. Não sei se algum dia vou conseguir agradecer o suficiente." Ela jogou os braços ao redor dele e enfiou a cabeça em seu ombro. 

Draco a manteve perto dele, respondendo firme ao abraço. Usando sua experiência limitada com mulheres chorando, lembrou que abraçá-las às vezes ajudava. Seus pensamentos vagaram para uma noite na qual Lilá chorou depois de um encontro especialmente intenso e apaixonado. A única coisa que pareceu funcionar foi abraçá-la. Talvez uma tática similar ajudasse Hermione. 

Abraçá-la assim era constrangedor, atraente e perturbador. Ele nunca tivera um contato tão extenso com ela. A única vez que estivera assim tão próximo dela foi quando estava sob efeito da Poção do Amor e ficou a centímetros de beija-la. Era bizarro, quase surreal, tê-la em seus braços. 

Ela era uma das poucas mulheres que ele respeitava e admirava. Alguns anos atrás, achou que gostava dela, mas percebeu que seus sentimentos estavam mais para respeito e admiração. Eles construíram uma rivalidade divertida durante os anos. Por mais que ele tentasse odiá-la, não conseguia. Ao invés disso, ele se sentia atraído por ela, não romanticamente, mas de um jeito diferente que ele não entendia. 

Era irônico. Seu sentimento chegou ao ápice mais ou menos na mesma noite que seu pai o visitou inesperadamente durante o quinto ano. Lúcio ordenara que Draco tomasse uma Poção do Amor que ele fizera para que pudesse ajudar Potter a curar a _Maldição de Morgana_. Depois que a cura foi bem sucedida, Draco foi encarregado de assegurar que Hermione se mantivesse virgem. Ela seria a escolhida para ajudar os Comensais da Morte a dominar a morte, mas devia se manter pura para que o feitiço funcionasse. Então Draco foi incumbido da tarefa de assegurar que Hermione não dormisse com ninguém. A garota que era sua paixonite agora era sua tarefa. Logo em seguida, a garota que era sua tarefa se transformou em sua rival. Agora ele encarava o fato de que sua rival havia se tornado a mulher que ele admirava e respeitava acima de todas as outras. 

Draco apertou Hermione mais forte, pensando que essa talvez fosse a última vez que ela se permitiria ficar sozinha com ele. Tantos anos observando-a de perto diziam que se ele queria ter certeza que ela permaneceria pura, teria que fazer algo para que ela questionasse a dedicação e o amor que tinha pelo "garoto que sobreviveu". Havia duas táticas que ele podia tomar para alcançar seus objetivos e hoje era a última chance dele executar uma delas. 

Hermione começou a secar as lágrimas com as mãos, uma ação simples que fez com que Draco voltasse bruscamente á realidade do momento. 

Quando ela se afastou dele, parecia constrangida. "Desculpe, Draco," ela disse, a voz um pouco fraca. 

"Por que? Você não fez nada," ele respondeu, olhando para ela preocupado. Ela ainda estava uma bagunça, e ele estava começando a se perguntar se deveria levá-la à ala hospitalar. 

"Tenho certeza que não gostou de eu estar soluçando em cima de você. Garanto que não vai acontecer de novo," Hermione disse, a voz mais firme. Claramente, estava tentando colocar uma cara corajosa agora que se sentia mais controlada. 

Draco não respondeu. Ficou olhando para ela, o conflito interior subindo de temperatura. Por um lado, ele sabia que se não fizesse nada, ela com certeza morreria. Seu pai lhe disse que isso aconteceria se eles tentassem o feitiço com ela e ela não fosse pura e seu pai nunca mentia. Por outro lado, se ele executasse seu plano, sabia que ela iria sofrer. 

Draco franziu a testa, sem saber o que fazer. 

"O que foi, Draco?" Hermione perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Essa era a oportunidade que ele precisava para aliviar sua consciência. 

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" ele disse. 

Hermione enrugou a testa e olhou para ele. "Claro." 

"O que você faria pra salvar a vida de alguém que você gosta?" 

"Por que está me perguntando isso?" ela disse, olhando fixamente para ele. 

"Responda a maldita pergunta," ele respondeu 

Hermione contraiu os lábios. "Faria qualquer coisa," ela respondeu direta. "Era essa a resposta que procurava?" 

"Qualquer coisa?" ele disse, levantando e andando de um lado para outro. 

"Sim, qualquer coisa." 

"Mesmo que significasse que te odiariam, ou que nunca teriam chance de serem amigos ou de cuidar um do outro ou...?" ele se interrompeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. 

Hermione não respondeu. Seus olhos arregalados seguiam os movimentos dele pela sala. 

"Vai ficar me olhando ou responder a pergunta?" Draco gritou, parando na frente dela. 

Hermione levantou-se de repente, fazendo um careta por causa da dor que isso trouxe. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e o olhou diretamente nos olhos. 

"Eu já disse, se fosse alguém que amo ou com que me importo, faria qualquer coisa. Mesmo que significasse que nunca o veria de novo ou que me odiaria. A vida é algo que nunca pode se recuperar. Pergunte ao Harry, ele perdeu os pais e nunca vai tê-los de volta. Não suportaria saber que tive a oportunidade de salvar alguém e ela morreu porque não fiz nada. Não conseguiria me suportar.." ela disse, parando a voz e abaixando o olhar. 

Por um instante que pareceu muito mais que isso, eles ficaram em silêncio. Hermione levantou os olhos e olhou para um ponto acima do ombro esquerdo de Draco, e ele ficou parado, hipnotizado pela expressão no rosto dela. Ele tinha esperança que ela não estivesse ouvindo a respiração rápida ou ver que ele tremia com uma energia nervosa e avassaladora. 

"Isso responde a sua pergunta?" ela murmurou. 

"Devia saber que diria isso," ele murmurou em resposta, sem conseguir segurar seu olhar longe dos lábios dela. Talvez agora fosse a hora de tentar. Algo dentro dele, provavelmente o orgulho Malfoy, o fazia querer tentar beijá-la da forma convencional primeiro. Era a melhor opção, a mais controlada. 

"Draco," Hermione disse suavemente, "Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Se estiver com problemas, deixe-me ajudá-lo." 

Ele quase disse sim. Ele quase desistiu. Mas aí tudo estaria perdido. 

Ele tinha que agir agora, antes que mudasse de idéia. 

"Obrigado, Hermione," ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos. 

O sorriso que iluminou o rosto dele quando seus olhos se encontraram era verdadeiro, o que o surpreendeu. Ele de repente se sentiu muito atraído por ela e sabia que ela também sentira. Ela reagiu franzindo a testa e recuando um passo, mas ele se aproximou. Quando ela não recuou novamente, ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo, os olhos fixos nos lábios dela. 

"O que está fazendo?" Hermione perguntou bruscamente, afastando o rosto. 

"Nunca imaginou como seria?" ele sussurrou. 

"Como se atreve a tentar me beijar, Malfoy!" ela gritou, usando as duas mãos para empurrá-lo. 

Draco tentou manter um sorriso no rosto para esconder o desapontamento. Não ficou surpreso com a reação dela, mas isso significava que teria que usar o plano B, algo que queria evitar se pudesse. O pó de Maddie não tinha uma dosagem conhecida, o que o deixava nervoso. 

"Sabe, quando começo a pensar que você pode ter um lado bom, você tenta se aproveitar de uma situação como essa e me lembra o canalha que você é," Hermione desprezou, recuando mais alguns passos. 

"Você é quem perde," Draco disse, procurando em suas vestes pelos itens que recuperara dos Comensais da Morte. Era agora ou nunca. Era precisava agir rápido antes que fossem descobertos. 

Ela ficou surpresa e aliviada ao ver sua varinha e seu pente quando ele os tirou do bolso. 

"Aqui," ele disse, entregando-os, "Tenho certeza que quer chamar Harry." 

"Não sei do que está falando," Hermione disse, tensa. "O que tem o Harry?" ela perguntou na hora em que arrumava o cabelo e ajeitava o pente no lugar. 

Draco deu um sorriso exagerado. "Sou muito observador quando algo é importante," ele respondeu. Ela não replicou. Draco se deu parabéns por como seu truque funcionara bem. Ela dissera o nome de Harry exatamente quando colocava o pente no cabelo. Harry estaria a caminho. 

Draco pegou uma mão de pó de dentro do saco em seu bolso e sentou no sofá ao lado de Hermione. Seu coração estava acelerado de nervoso enquanto relembrava a experiência com Lilá na noite anterior. Ele tentou três vezes antes de descobrir a melhor forma de usar a invenção especial de Maddie. Ficou maravilhado com como funcionava bem. Quando o pó foi soprado no rosto de Lilá, Draco descreveu o que ele queria que ela acreditasse que fizera. Parecia que quanto mais detalhes, melhor. Depois de acordada do transe com um simples _Finite Incantantem_, estava totalmente convencida que fizera o que ele dissera. Seria engraçado ver que tipo de confusão ela armaria com as memórias falsas. 

Quando Hermione ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, ele estendeu a mão na frente dela e soprou o pó em seu rosto. Os olhos de Hermione perderam o foco, do mesmo jeito que os de Lilá na noite anterior. Ela o olhava com uma expressão vazia. Draco se inclinou para frente sussurrou em seu ouvido, a culpa já o atormentando pelo que estava fazendo. 

Ele precisava ser rápido. Potter estava a caminho. Quando chegasse, a cena precisava ser convincente. 

****** 

Harry bateu na porta do escritório de Hermione, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. Tinha corrido do Salão Comunal da Grifinória onde estava esperando Hermione voltar. Ele já ia sair para procura-la pelo castelo, então o chamado dela trouxera um grande alívio. 

Não houve resposta para suas batidas, então ele tentou novamente. Continuou sem resposta, então ele decidiu tentar a maçaneta. Trancada. Sua paciência já estava se esgotando, então ele tirou a varinha e usou _Alohomora _para destrancar a porta. Girou a maçaneta silenciosamente, ciente que se fosse pego fora da Grifinória a essa hora, perderia centenas de pontos da casa. 

O que viu ficaria para sempre gravado em sua memória. 

Iluminados pela luz da lareira da sala, sua amada e seu inimigo estavam dormindo juntos no sofá, num abraço muito íntimo. A cabeça de Hermione se apoiava no ombro de Draco, seu braço repousando sobre o peito nu dele. Ele estava com os braços em volta dela e a perna esquerda dela o cobria possessivamente. Ela parecia perfeitamente feliz e em paz. 

Sem acreditar em seus olhos, Harry se aproximou. Isso estava errado. Talvez não fosse Hermione. Talvez a luz estivesse enganando seus olhos. Mas era Hermione. A blusa dela estava aberta, revelando o sutiã de renda que ele vira várias vezes. Ela estava usando o pente no cabelo. Harry quase vomitou quando viu a mão de Malfoy passar pelo corpo dela, ajustando a posição em que dormiam. 

Sem suportar mais, Harry se aproximou ainda mais do casal adormecido. 

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Harry rosnou. 

Os olhos de Draco se abriram, bem como os de Hermione. Draco olhou para Hermione e sorriu. Ele murmurou algo para ela que Harry não conseguiu ouvir. 

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" Hermione perguntou. Ela praticamente pulou de cima de Malfoy, ficando em pé na frente do sofá e apertando a camisa, olhando para Harry. 

"Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta," Harry disse, lançando um olhar perfurante na direção de Draco. 

"Que bom que apareceu, Potter," Draco respondeu, levantando do sofá e pegando sua camisa. "Antes tarde do que nunca, eu sempre d--" 

Mas Draco não conseguiu terminar. Num piscar de olhos, Harry foi até ele, derrubando-o no chão. Enlouquecido pelo que vira, Harry esmurrou, sem se preocupar onde e com a força. Ele não ligava. Tudo o que sabia nesse momento era que ia fazer Draco pagar pelo que tinha feito. Hermione nunca tocaria Malfoy por vontade própria. Era obvio que ele dera uma poção do amor a ela ou a controlava com uma _Imperius. _Que canalha idiota! 

"Pare, Harry! Pare!" Hermione gritou. Harry a sentiu segurando seus braços, tentando puxá-lo de Draco. "Fui atacada hoje e Draco me salvou," ela disse. Harry virou para oláa-la, chocado com a notícia. Foi distração suficiente para Draco aproveitar e dar um gancho no queixo dele. A dor encheu sua cabeça e Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para levantar. 

Harry estava tonto, mas levantou assim mesmo. Encarando Malfoy, se preparava para começar um novo ataque quando sentiu as mãos de Hermione sobre ele. Olhou para ela e viu a expressão em seu rosto. Ela estava arrasada. 

"Por favor saia, Draco," Hermione disse, sem olhar Harry nos olhos. 

"Claro," veio a resposta do outro lado da sala. "Os heróis também precisam de descanso." 

Quando a porta fechou atrás dele, Harry virou para Hermione. 

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou, sua voz cheia de alarme e choque. 

"Num minuto," ela respondeu, segurando a mão dele. "Venha sentar aqui. Quero dar uma olhada em seu queixo." 

Harry notou vagamente a dor e o sangue resultantes do golpe bem dado de Malfoy, quando seguiu Hermione até o sofá. Tudo o que ele pensava era em checar se ela estava bem. Ela tirou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço para estancar o sangue. 

Pela cara dela, o ataque fora muito sério. Mas por que ela estava tão calma agora? Como ela terminou agarrada com o Malfoy daquele jeito? Claramente, Malfoy tinha feito alguma coisa a ela; ele só precisava descobrir o que. Puxou a varinha, apontando para o lugar que absorveria a magia melhor, o coração. 

"O que está fazendo, Harry?" 

"Não se preocupe," Harry disse, "Acho que sei o que ele fez com você." 

"Ele não fez nada comigo, Harry," Hermione disse, recostando no sofá e cruzando as mãos sobre o colo. "Quer dizer, nada que eu não deixei." As bochechas dela coraram. 

"_Finite Incantantem,"_ Harry disse, apontando a varinha para ela. "Certo... e agora? Sente alguma coisa diferente?" ele lembrou que leu em algum lugar que se ela estivesse sob o efeito da _Imperius_ isso a ajudaria sair dela. 

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando triste para ele. 

"Certo," Harry disse, olhando para ela sério, "Me diga então, quem você ama?" 

"Você." 

"Você sonha com beijos de quem?" 

"Os seus." 

"Essas não são as respostas certas, Hermione!" Harry disse, irritando-se. Se ela estivesse sob uma poção do amor, responderia "Malfoy" às duas perguntas. Isso significava que ela tinha ficado com ele por vontade própria? Não. Isso não podia ser verdade. Harry se recusou a pensar isso mais que um minuto. Ele olhou para Hermione, esperando que ela pudesse esclarecer essa situação. 

"Harry, eu lamento." Ela sussurrou, lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. 

"Lamenta por quê?" Harry perguntou, preocupado com qual seria a resposta. Pânico corria por suas veias quando ele percebeu o olhar no rosto dela. Isso não ia ser bom. 

"Por beijar Draco. Por ter deixado que ele me tocasse e me beijasse e... eu traí você Harry. Sou uma pessoa terrível." Ela começou a soluçar. Harry colocou um braço ao redor dela e a puxou mais para perto, mas ela o empurrou. 

"Você fez amor com ele?" Harry perguntou tentando desesperadamente conter as poderosas emoções remexendo dentro dele. Ele sentia como se fosse vomitar. Lágrimas roçavam os cantos de seus olhos e ele desviou o olhar. 

"Não," Hermione soluçou, "mas só porque ele não quis. Não sei o que deu em mim, não podia me conter." 

Harry pousou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e enfiou a cabeça nas mãos, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos embaraçados. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando se acalmar, mas não resolveu. As palavras de Hermione doíam até a alma. Ele usou a palma das mãos para secar algumas lágrimas que escaparam enquanto Hermione corria a mão pelas suas costas dizendo, "Me desculpe." Ele não tinha a energia para fazê-la parar de passar a mão em suas costas, e perceber que, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, o toque de Hermione era algo que ele não queria, que o deixou enjoado. 

"Agora, começando do princípio," Harry disse devagar, ainda de cabeça baixa. "Quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu." 

Durante dez minutos, Hermione recontou exatamente o que acontecera depois que ela saiu sozinha da cabana de Hagrid. Harry ficou arrasado. Ele se culpava por não ter sido mais insistente em acompanha-la até o castelo. Claro que ela não o culpava, mas não importava. Ele fez uma promessa silenciosa que nunca deixaria algo assim acontecer de novo. 

"Ele depois me trouxe até aqui e não pra enfermaria para evitar problemas, mas acho que mereço ter problemas," Hermione continuou, "Além disso, precisamos avisar aos outros alunos o que aconteceu. Não quero que mais ninguém passe por aquilo que passei." 

"Só fico feliz que esteja bem," Harry disse e estava sendo sincero. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, ela a tomaria nos braços e a seguraria por quanto tempo ela quisesse. Mas havia algo entre eles que precisava ser resolvido. 

"Harry?" Hermione perguntou, sua voz ainda anasalada por causa do choro, "Acho que você sabe o que isso significa." Ela olhou para ele como se fosse dizer que alguém morreu. 

"O que?" foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. 

"Não podemos mais ficar juntos." 

O nó no estômago de Harry se apertou mais dolorosamente. Ele levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. "Hermione, isso é..." Harry começou a dizer, mas ele o interrompeu, sua voz insistente. 

"Apenas me escute," ela disse, "como sua amiga, não posso permitir que namore alguém como eu. Pelo amor de Merlin, eu acabei de te trair, com o _Draco_. Não posso permitir que isso continue. Não te mereço depois do que fiz." 

"O que você _pensa_ que fez," Harry lembrou, o pânico se adicionando às emoções que estava sentindo. Hermione estava tentando terminar com ele. Claramente ela não estava pensando direito. "Você estava em choque, Hermione. Como sabe que ele não colocou um feitiço em você, ou se aproveitou de seu estado fragilizado?" 

"Mesmo que isso seja verdade," Hermione disse, "então devo ficar longe de você assim mesmo. Quem sabe o que posso fazer a você sob a influência de Draco, se ele realmente estiver me controlando hoje?" 

"você nunca me machucaria," ele disse entre os dentes cerrados. "vou partir o Malfoy em mil pedacinhos quando encontrá-lo." 

"Não, não vai, Harry. Você vai voltar para Torre da Grifinória. Não quero que seja expulso de Hogwarts porque eu fiz uma coisa idiota." 

Harry olhou para sua melhor amiga, notando seus olhos vermelhos, seu rosto molhado de lágrimas e sua aparência desarrumada. 

"Hermione..." Harry falou, ele limpou a garganta, tentando engolir o nó que se formara. "Não posso te deixar depois do que passou hoje." 

"Não," ela murmurou sem levantar os olhos. "O que tenho que dizer para que me escute? Você precisa ficar longe de mim." 

Harry olhou para ela. Havia outra pergunta que ele precisava fazer, mas estava com medo de qual seria a resposta. Se fosse diferente da que ela dera antes, iria arrasá-lo, deixando seu coração em mil pedaços espalhados no tapete da sala. Mas ele precisava perguntar. Ele precisava saber. 

"Vou lhe fazer uma última pergunta, Hermione, depois vou sair como me pediu," ele disse, numa voz grave. "Você sente alguma coisa pelo Malfoy?" 

"Não," Hermione respondeu suavemente. Depois de uma pequena pausa, ela completou, "É você, Harry. Sempre foi você. Eu te amo e é por isso que precisa sair." 

Ele queria desesperadamente fazer tudo isso desaparecer. Esse era seu pior pesadelo, só que era mais real e mais doloroso do que podia imaginar. Sem saber o que pensar, Harry deixou Hermione sozinha no escritório, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho para descobrir como se sentia. Essa devia ser uma das piores noites da sua vida. 

****** 

Hermione demorou um pouco mais que o de costume para se arrumar na manhã seguinte. Foi uma longa noite, seus olhos inchados coçavam por causa do sono e do choro. Ela estava completamente arrasada, emocional, física e mentalmente. 

Estava acabada pelo que fizera a Harry. Como ela podia ter beijado Draco? Ela ainda estava em choque por causa do ataque. O que ela poderia ter feito diferente para evitar os agressores ou ao menos ter escapado deles? Talvez estivesse enlouquecendo. Como geralmente fazia, ela se culpava. 

Seu corpo doía do ataque. Apesar de Draco ter curado a maioria dos ferimentos, cortes e arranhões, algumas áreas ainda estavam sensíveis. Obviamente, correr hoje estava fora de questão. 

Que ótima maneira de começar o décimo sétimo aniversário. 

Na noite anterior – ou seria manhã ?- depois que Harry saiu, ela contatou a professora McGonagall pela lareira do escritório. Ela parecia chocada por ter sido acordada àquela hora mas se compôs rapidamente e ouviu intensamente o que Hermione contara sobre o ataque. Sem querer causar problemas para Rony, Harry ou Draco, Hermione não os mencionou exceto num pequeno deslize no qual quase disse o nome de Draco. Ela esperava que McGonagall não tivesse percebido. 

A Professora ficou bastante descontente e preocupada. Ela dissera a Hermione o quanto se desapontara com ela, mas não insistiu muito. Havia problemas mais importantes. Ela precisava acordar Dumbledore para aumentar a segurança ao redor do castelo. 

Hermione tentou renunciar ao cargo de Monitora chefe pelo que aconteceu. A professora se recusou a aceitar a renúncia. Antes de partir, ela disse que discutiria com Dumbledore mais tarde para determinar qual, se houvesse, seria a punição. 

Estava estranhamente calmo quando Hermione desceu as escadas para o Salão Comunal. Quando ela ia formular uma teoria sobre o que poderia ter acontecido para causar esse silêncio, alcançou o último lance de escadas e foi recebida com uma explosão de barulho e cores. 

"SUPRESA!" Gritaram os alunos da Grifinória. 

"Feliz Aniversário!" gritou Colin Creevey, soprando uma corneta na cara dela. Sua cabeça gritou de dor. 

Antes que Hermione pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi levada até uma cadeira decorada no meio do Salão Comunal e ganhou um coro alto de "Ela é uma boa companheira." 

Mas ela não se sentia uma boa companheira. Essa música não podia ser mais inapropriada para ela, levando em conta o que fizera a Harry. Ela vasculhou o salão esperançosa, apesar de saber que ele não estaria lá. Encontrou Rony. Ele parecia preocupado. Ela não sabia como ia olhar para ele, e se perguntava o quanto Harry lhe contara. Talvez ele pudesse esperar. Sentando-se tensa, Hermione lutou contra as lágrimas e colocou uma expressão corajosa para seus colegas de casa. 

Minutos depois, ela estava em frente a lareira, tomando pequenos goles de seu suco de abóbora e agradecendo a Colin pela festa, Eddie Blythe veio com uma cópia do profeta diário. 

"Você devia ler seu horóscopo," ele disse sorrindo e entregando o jornal. "É importante prestar atenção nele hoje." 

"Não acredito em horóscopos," Hermione disse, aceitando o jornal com hesitação. Ela queria sair dali. A magnitude do que ocorrera na noite anterior e o esforço de fazer uma cara de aniversariante estavam deixando-a enjoada. 

Ao menos Rony estava distraído. Parecia que a notícia de seu rompimento com Meg se espalhara como fogo pela Grifinória. Alicia Silverlake, uma quintanista, estava se pendurando nele como vestes bem apertadas. Ele parecia irritado, e ansioso para escapar e conversar com Hermione. 

Voltando sua atenção para Eddie, ela sabia pela expressão dele que os jornais ainda não tinham tomado conhecimento do ataque na noite anterior. Talvez Dumbledore planejasse deixar quieto. 

Ela ia abrir na página da seção de horóscopos que Eddie deixara marcada para ela quando uma manchete chamou sua atenção. 

_Suposto roube em reserva de seminviso – preço da capa da invisibilidade dispara. _

"Isso é estranho," Hermione ponderou, pensando se havia alguma relação com o que ocorrera com ela na noite anterior. Ela ia ler o resto do artigo quando sentiu alguém cutuca-la. 

"Leu?" Edmundo perguntou, sorrindo entusiasmado. 

Hermione sorriu e abriu na página certa, Colin lendo por cima de seu ombro. 

_Feliz aniversário virginiano! Hoje é um dia marcante, pois o Sol está em Virgem, exatamente no mesmo lugar em que estava quando nasceu. É um ótimo para terminar as coisas e tentar novas experiências. Está um tempo ótimo para organizar aqueles pergaminhos. Também favorece a natureza e beleza do ar livre. Pegue um caminho para um jardim de ervas com sua nova paquera. A noite está ideal para um bom jantar em seu lugar favorito, com sua pessoa favorita. Deixe seus amigos partilharem de sua alegria e sucesso. Assegure-se de passar um bom dia, pois ele dá o ritmo para o ano à frente. _

"Obrigada, Eddie," Hermione murmurou. Devolvendo o jornal a ele. Ela saiu apressada do Salão Comunal segurando a barriga e correu para o banheiro feminino. 

***** 

A primeira visita de Rony ao banheiro feminino da Grifinória foi recebida com o barulho de alguém vomitando. Sem precisar olhar por baixo da porta, ele sabia quem era. Ele conhecia Hermione o suficiente para identificar o choro que intercalava o vômito. 

"Hermione?" ele falou, recuando da porta do boxe. 

O rolo de papel higiênico foi girado no suporte e ela depois respondeu, "Rony? O que está fazendo aqui?" 

"Procurando por você," ele respondeu e depois fez uma careta. Ela estava vomitando novamente. 

"Precisa de ajuda?" ele perguntou, procurando por algum copo vazio para colocar água. 

"Não, vou ficar bem. Espere um pouco," Hermione respondeu, parando para assoar o nariz antes de abrir a porta do boxe e sair. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e havia pequenos vasos rompidos em seus interiores. 

"Por favor não diga que é enjôo matinal", Rony brincou, "Acho que não suportaria isso." 

Hermione olhou secamente para ele e rolou os olhos. "Você sabe muito bem que isso é impossível," ela respondeu, indo até a pia. "Obrigada por vim me procurar. Estou melhor agora. É melhor você ir." 

"Tem certeza que está bem?" 

"Acho que sim," ela sussurrou. Rony se aproximou para olhar melhor e viu o rosto dela refletido no espelho. Ela estava chorando. 

Rony foi até e ela e a virou, apertando-a num forte abraço. Ela soluçava incontrolavelmente, se balançando tão forte que estava deixando-o tonto. Isso era quase tão ruim quando a noite que ela pensara que Harry a traíra. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Talvez as coisas não tivessem sido boas na noite anterior. Isso poderia explicar o sumiço de Harry e o estado de Hermione. 

"Onde está Harry?" ele perguntou. 

"Eu não sei," ela fungou, "Oh, Rony, fiz uma coisa terrível! Ele provavelmente está em algum lugar muito decepcionado comigo." 

Ele se afastou um pouco dela. "O que você fez?" 

"Eu beijei Draco ontem," Hermione disse. Rony balançou a cabeça, esperando tirar as teias de sua mente. Ele teve a impressão de ter ouvido Hermione dizer que beijara Draco. Ele olhou para ela vago, se perguntando se deveria pedir para ela repetir o que disse. 

"Você me ouviu, Rony?" ela soluçou. "Harry nos encontrou juntos no sofá do nosso escritório. Foi tão horrível, Rony. Disse para ele ficar longe de mim porque acho que estou enlouquecendo. Nós terminamos. Acabou." 

Rony ficou tenso e se afastou de Hermione, sem conseguir esconder o choque e o desgosto de rosto. Ele não se confiava para responder a essa revelação, porque ele sabia que se arrependeria do que ia falar. Ao invés disso, pensou em seu outro melhor amigo, imaginando onde ele poderia estar. 

Tinha que achar Harry. Rony tinha assumido que ele passara a noite com Hermione, como ele não tinha voltado para o dormitório na noite anterior, mas parece que não tinha sido assim. 

"Tenho que ir," Rony conseguiu resmungar antes de girar nos calcanhares e deixar Hermione sozinha no banheiro feminino, lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por suas bochechas. 

***** 

Rony encontrou Harry na velha sala que freqüentava quando precisava de um tempo sozinho. Essa era a sala que guardara o Espelho de Ojesed no primeiro ano, então Harry a considerava um ótimo lugar para sentar e pensar. Ao menos ele era previsível. Rony sabia que ele estaria ou ali ou voando no campo de Quadribol. 

Eles perderam o café da manhã, com Rony tentando convencê-lo o tempo todo que ele precisava ir para a aula, mesmo que isso significasse ver Hermione ou ter que se segurar para não bater em Malfoy. 

O Professor Flitwick os parou na porta quando entravam na aula de Feitiços e os informou que precisavam ir ver o Professor Dumbledore imediatamente. Adivinhando que tinha algo a ver com a noite anterior, eles foram até a sala de Dumbledore em silêncio. 

Quando chegaram à Gárgula, ela pulou e os deixou entrar. Pelo que Rony notara, ele e Harry foram os últimos a chegar. 

Sentado atrás de sua mesa estava o Diretor, com uma expressão muito severa. À sua esquerda estava Professor Snape, seu familiar nariz de gancho apontado para cima em desgosto. Professora Mcgonagall estava à direita de Dumbledore, um pouco mais pálida e irritada que o de costume. Do outro lado da mesa havia quatro cadeiras, duas delas ocupadas. Hermione, que estava sentada de pernas cruzadas olhando para o chão, ocupava a mais próxima de Harry e Rony. A mais distante era onde Draco estava sentado, com uma expressão que parecia que ia ganhar o Campeonato de Casas de Hogwarts. 

Rony viu Harry estreitar os olhos em fúria quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Malfoy. 

"Vou sentar junto dele, Harry, você fica na cadeira junto de Hermione," Rony sussurrou pelo canto da boca quando eles partiram em direção das cadeiras. 

Harry não disse nada. Apenas concordou com a cabeça, sua expressão mudando rapidamente quando olhou para Hermione. 

Rony encarou Malfoy enquanto sentava. Harry contara que Malfoy salvara Hermione, e como os achara juntos no escritório. Sorte que Rony ainda se sentia sobrecarregado por seu rompimento com Meg. Se ele estivesse como de costume, ele amaldiçoaria Malfoy assim que o visse. 

Quando tomaram seus lugares, Dumbledore limpou a garganta e começou, "Pedi que todos vocês viessem, bem como os diretores de suas casas porque soube que estavam fora de seus dormitórios, nos terrenos da escola ontem a noite, contra as regras. Normalmente, não cuidaria desse problema pessoalmente, teria deixado para os diretores das casas. Entretanto, considerando que todos arriscaram suas vidas e suas seguranças, sem se importarem com as regras deHhogwarts, achei necessário falar com vocês." 

"Mas Professor," Draco interrompeu, "só estava fora do dormitório porque estava procurando por Hermione. Eu a encontrei e salvei do ataque; é realmente justo que eu seja punido? Não estava envolvido com o grupo que saiu da escola para beber na cabine de Hagrid." 

Harry e Rony viraram as cabeças para olhar Malfoy, o rosto de Rony contorcido de puro ódio. Estava claro que Malfoy os entregara; Hermione nunca faria algo assim. Rony se lembrou do primeiro ano, quando Malfoy delatou Harry e Hermione por estarem ajudando Hagrid com Norberto. 

"Por favor, me deixe terminar, Sr. Malfoy," Dumbledore disse severo. 

Dumbledore parou e olhou para os quatro alunos a sua frente. O coração de Rony estava disparado e suas orelhas estavam tão quentes que ele achava que elas iam virar duas brasas ao lado de sua cabeça. Malfoy se virou na cadeira e piscou para Rony, que apertou os dentes e juntou toda sua força de vontade para não dar um murro na cara de fuinha de Draco. 

"Devo admitir que fiquei chocado e desapontado com seus comportamentos, Srta. Granger e Sr. Malfoy. Vocês são monitora e monitor chefe. Vocês deveriam servir de exemplo para o corpo discente e mesmo assim preferiram quebrar regras importantes. Na minha opinião o que enfrentou ontem foi o suficiente para lembrar da importância de ficar em segurança dentro do castelo depois da hora. Se quebrarem mais regras, teremos que considerar a possibilidade de suspendermos vocês de suas atividades de monitora e monitor chefe." 

"Com licença, Professor," Hermione disse desanimada. Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "Quero repetir meu pedido que me tire do cargo de monitora chefe. Não me sinto mais qualificada para a responsabilidade, devido a meu comportamento recente." 

"Não faça isso, Hermione," Rony disse, sem conseguir se conter. 

"Sr. Weasley," Dumbledore disse sem tirar os olhos de Hermione, "por favor, contenha seus comentários." 

"Desculpe, Professor," Rony disse, olhando para Harry, que estava completamente acabado. 

"Quanto a você, Srta. Granger," Dumbledore continuou, "Não aceito sua renúncia." 

Dumbledore olhou para Harry e Rony. "Sr. Potter e Sr. Weasley, os dois estão em alto nível de alerta. Se quebrar mais alguma regra, Sr. Potter, vai ser proibido de jogar Quadribol. Se quebrar mais alguma regra, Sr. Weasley, não permitiremos que participe do torneio de xadrez. Ficou claro?" Dumbledore se inclinou para frente e perguntou. 

"Sim, Professor." 

Dumbledore olhou desapontado para todos eles, o que esfriou a raiva de Rony. 

"Agora quero que a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Malfoy fiquem aqui. Sr. Potter, Sr, Weasley, vocês podem ir," o diretor disse. 

Harry e Rony levantaram e saíram da sala, Rony fechando a porta atrás deles. 

"Que inferno," Rony disse, enquanto voltavam para a sala de Feitiços. 

Harry não disse nada, provavelmente porque estava muito chateado para falar. Eles continuaram pelo corredor em silêncio, Rony formulando planos de como se vingar de Malfoy. 

O dia só piorou depois disso. Harry e Hermione não estavam se falando. Rony não sabia como lidar com esse fenômeno estranho. Geralmente quando havia alguma discussão entre os três, Rony estava envolvido e era ou Harry ou Hermione que bancava o pacificador. 

Apesar de não ter havido uma discussão, de verdade_, _para Harry e Hermione não se falarem, Rony ainda sentia como tivesse que ser o mediador e fazê-los conversar sobre o que acontecera. 

Além disso tudo, Rony ainda estava muito abalado por causa de seu rompimento com Meg. Ele não a vira desde que tudo acontecera e estava adiando o momento inevitável do encontro entre eles. Parecia que os dois estavam fazendo o possível para se evitar, já que nas rotinas normais eles se encontravam pelo menos quatro vezes ao dia e ele ainda não a vira. Segunda em Herbologia seria inevitável, e era a primeira vez que ele tinha certeza que a encontraria. Ele se perguntou se devia passar logo por isso e tentar encontrá-la durante o fim de semana, mas ele não tinha idéia do que diria ou do que realmente queria. Ele estava assustado com o quanto o rompimento o afetara. 

Mas também, ele não tinha certeza se teria tempo pra procurar Meg. Tinha a impressão que talvez passasse o fim de semana tentando ajudar Harry e Hermione a consertar as coisas, se é que isso era possível depois do que Hermione fizera. 

Seus dois amigos estavam completamente arrasados. 

O cabelo de Hermione estava embaraçado e ela parecia não ter dormido um minuto. Quando Rony se aproximou dela no fim da aula de feitiços, ela pediu que ele cuidasse de Harry e ficasse longe dela. Rony obedeceu ao pedido simplesmente porque não queria aborrecê-la ainda mais do que ela já parecia estar. 

Desde a conversa quando eles perderam o café da manhã, Harry não respondeu mais nenhuma sílaba para as tentativas de Rony de conversar. Seus cabelos negros estavam ainda mais bagunçados e parecia que ele tinha enfiado as vestes sem tomar banho ou prestar atenção a sua aparência. 

Rony não viu Harry sair da cama de manhã e ele faltou à corrida. Depois da conversa de manhã, Rony supôs que Harry passara a noite sozinho na antiga sala de Feitiços ou lendo no Salão Comunal. 

Aconteceu algo à tarde que pôs dúvidas em sua suposição. Foi logo após a aula de Feitiços. Rony e Harry estavam andando pelo corredor. 

"Ei, Harry! Espere por mim!" chamou Lilá Brown. Sua voz estridente era inconfundível, e Harry e Rony viraram simultaneamente e a viram correndo na direção deles, um largo sorriso em seu rosto. 

"O que você quer, Lilá?" Rony perguntou, depois que Harry não disse nada. Lilá parou na frente de Harry e agiu como se Rony nem estivesse ali. Acostumado com esse tratamento vindo de Lilá, Rony deu os ombros e ia virar para ir embora, quando Harry sinalizou que ele devia ficar. Cruzou os braços esperando para ver o que Lilá queria. 

"Podemos conversar a sós?" ela perguntou a Harry, apoiando-se no peito dos pés. 

Harry fez que não com a cabeça. "O quer que tenha pra me dizer, Rony pode ouvir também," ele respondeu, a voz estranha, provavelmente pela falta de uso. 

"Certo," Lilá sussurrou, olhando feio para Rony um momento e depois se encostou em Harry. Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. Lilá passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dela e sorriu para ele de um jeito bem sugestivo. Harry recuou um passo. 

"O que você quer?" Harry perguntou olhando para ela como se fosse louca. 

"Só quero agradecer pela noite de ontem," ela respondeu. "Foi maravilhoso, incrível... como você se rendeu e deixou que eu mostrasse tudo... oh, Harry." 

Rony não acreditava no que ouvia. Ele olhou de Harry para Lilá, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Harry parecia estar em choque e Lilá parecia pronta para atacá-lo, bem ali. Algo precisava ser dito. 

"Do que está falando, Lilá? Esse é Harry e não Draco. Acho que você é a primeira garota a confundi-los... ou melhor.... talvez a segunda," Rony disse, fazendo careta para sua escorregada. 

Harry olhou feio pra ele e ele decidiu se calar. 

"Então, o que me diz, Harry?" Lilá sussurrou, avançando sobre ele. "Mesma hora, mesmo lugar que ontem? Tem tanta coisa que ainda quero mostrar a você." 

Harry estava recuando enquanto ela avançava, mas agora suas costas estavam contra a parede. Rony olhou ao redor, imaginando quantos alunos estavam assistindo. 

"Não tenho idéia do que está falando, Lilá. Talvez estivesse sonhando," Harry disse impaciente. "Por que não vai procurar Draco? Tenho certeza que ele gostaria desse tipo de... atenção." Harry cruzara os braços e olhava Lilá com um olhar equilibrado e muito frio. 

"Não tente fingir que a noite de ontem não aconteceu," Lilá disse piscando. "Ah! E você devia saber que Draco terminou comigo quando confessei que estávamos juntos. Ele não gosta de dividir. Mas com certeza foi melhor assim. Ele era ótimo na cama, mas não tão bom quanto você." 

"Você está louca, Lilá. Não estava com você ontem a noite. Talvez devesse te levar para ala hospitalar," Harry disse de olhos arregalados agora e seu tom mais preocupado que irritado. 

"Sim, por que não faz isso?" Lilá disse, flertando. "Conheço um ótimo armário de vassouras..." 

"Pensando melhor," Harry disse tirando-a do caminho, "vá sozinha." Ele ficou junto a Rony, os dois olhando para ela como se tivesse seis cabeças. 

"Tente negar," ela disse, "mas eu e você sabemos a verdade." Depois disso ela foi até Harry que estava grudado no lugar como uma estátua. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e antes que Harry pudesse impedir, ela lhe deu um beijo no lado do pescoço. 

Os dois a olharam enquanto partia, olhando para trás sedutivamente para Harry. Foi o suficiente para fazer Rony se sentir ainda pior do que já estava. 

Harry virou para ele, alarmado. "Espero que acredite em mim, Rony. Não estava com ela ontem, você acredita em mim, não é?" ele perguntou. 

"Claro que acredito em você," Rony disse hesitante. "E você tem certeza? Você não fez nada idiota como se embebedar, fez?" 

"Não, Rony. Não bebi nada. Fiquei sentado a noite toda, pensando," Harry respondeu. Eles retomaram o caminho pelo corredor. 

"Claro que foi isso que fez," Rony disse sorrindo. "Não se preocupe com Lilá. Ela provavelmente se empolgou com aquela história de Adivinhação de novo." 

"Mas ela não podia ter escolhido hora melhor," Harry disse irônico. "Eu não tenho um álibi." 

"Bem lembrado. Queria saber o que ela quer," Rony disse. 

Eles subiram pelas escadas e Rony foi atingindo por um raio de inspiração. "Talvez Malfoy tenha armado isso com ela!" ele disse, subindo as escadas rápido para acompanhar Harry. 

"Não, não pode ser Malfoy. Ele nunca concordaria em deixar Lilá dizer que eu sou melhor de cama que ele," Harry respondeu direto. 

Pensando mais tarde nesse comentário, Rony percebeu que se eles não estivessem tão chateados, teriam rido muito com ele. 

***** 

Gina se arrepiou enquanto andava pela biblioteca. Estava muito deserta, o que não era uma surpresa. A maioria dos alunos passava a tarde de sexta longe dos deveres e conversando com os amigos. Ela apertou a capa mais perto de si. O sol da tarde que brilhava gentilmente através da janela quase extinguia o frio do outono que entrava no castelo. Talvez ela não estivesse com tanto frio se não estivesse tão preocupada. 

O irmão dela, Hermione e Harry estavam muito estanhos hoje. Além da preocupação com eles, Dumbledore anunciara durante o almoço que ocorrera outro ataque; dessa vez um estudante fora atacado dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts; algo estava acontecendo e Gina achava que Draco estava envolvido. 

Ela parou e olhou as costas da cadeira de couro em frente da janela da paisagem. Seu estômago se contorceu quando ela percebeu que ele realmente estava ali. Era impossível não notar o contraste dos cabelos loiros platinados com o contorno da cadeira. 

Antes que perdesse a coragem, Gina marchou para frente da cadeira e ficou cara a cara com ele. Ele tirou os olhos do livro, a sobrancelha direita levantada. 

"O que quer, Weasley?" ele perguntou, a irritação evidente em sua voz. 

Gina cruzou os braços e contou até cinco tentando se acalmar. Não funcionou. "Onde raios estava hoje de manhã?" ela rosnou, seus olhos castanhos perfurando a testa dele quando ele voltou a ler o livro. 

Draco fechou o livro com força e se ajeitou na cadeira antes de lançar um olhar frio para Gina. "Estava indisposto," ele respondeu. Seus olhos cinzas estavam cansados e sem vida. 

Gina olhou furiosa para ele. "indisposto?" ela repetiu para ele. "O que isso quer dizer?" 

"Dicionário Aurélio, na letra 'I' se precisar procurar," Draco caçoou, apontando para referida seção da biblioteca. 

"Você sabe muito bem que não foi isso que quis dizer," Gina sibilou, olhando-o nos olhos para enfatizar o quando estava irritada. 

Draco levantou de repente, surpreendo-a. ela recuou. Ele estava muito próximo. Sorrindo diabolicamente, ele foi até ela, parando quando eles estavam quase se tocando. Completamente perdida, Gina olhou para baixo, a cabeça dela se curvando quando olhou para o chão. A cabeça dela roçou levemente no peito dele e ela levantou os olhos rapidamente, o contato fazendo uma estranha sensação de leveza correr por ela. 

"O que está fazendo?" Draco perguntou, sua voz estranhamente sufocada e ansiosa. Agora era a vez dele de recuar. 

"Nada," Gina respondeu, esfregando sua testa onde havia tocado-o. Ela não queria admitir que tocá-lo, por mais leve que fosse o toque, causara qualquer sensação desse tipo. Antes de poder completar o pensamento, estreitou os olhos ao notar a cena estranha. Draco estava se afastando dela como se ela fosse um Hipogrifo enlouquecido. 

"O que você quer, Gina?" ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ele estava contra a poltrona agora, os joelhos dele dobrando ao fazer contato com o assento. 

Agora era a vez de Gina de sorrir diabolicamente e aproximar-se dele. Ela também podia entrar nesse jogo, e estava ficando boa nele. Era a oportunidade perfeita para aproveitar a vantagem inesperada e descobrir o que estava errado. 

Quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais nervoso Draco agia. Ele foi para trás da cadeira. Lá ele ficou, de braços cruzados, seus olhos arregalados. Gina nunca vira Draco agir tão estranho. Ela relaxou os braços e riu um pouco com a cena de Draco usando uma cadeira para se proteger dela. 

"Vá embora, Gina," ele disse mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido. 

"Não, acho que não vou," ela respondeu. "Tem algo que quero e não vou embora até que tenha." 

"O que você poderia querer?" Draco perguntou, olhando impaciente para ela, a expressão de medo agora longe do rosto dele. 

"Algumas respostas," Gina respondeu, sem perder nenhum segundo. "Quero saber o que há com você. Quero saber por que perdeu a corrida matinal. Quero saber por que tem andando tão distraído. E quero saber _agora_." 

"Você é uma bruxinha insistente, não é mesmo?" Draco disse, um pouco de admiração em sua voz. 

"Posso ser insistente quando quero," Gina respondeu. Ele a olhava de um jeito que a fazia sentir como se fosse perder a coragem. Talvez isso não tivesse sido uma boa idéia. 

"Estou surpreso que queira falar comigo," ele disse. "Você já deve ter ouvido as notícias." 

"Que notícias?" 

"Deixa pra lá," respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Ele virou e começou a andar mais para dentro da biblioteca. Ela o olhava confusa pela súbita partida. Quase gritou por ele, mas ele então parou e virou para olhá-la. 

"Bem, você vem ou não?" Draco perguntou. Sua cabeça estava torta para um lado e sua expressão ilegível. 

Gina se apressou para acompanhá-lo, imaginando aonde ele a levava. A saída era para o outro lado. 

Eles pararam em frente a uma lareira antiga de mármore que tinha moldura de madeira esculpida perfeitamente. Era numa parte remota da biblioteca, bem atrás de estantes altas cheias de materiais com referências para como fazer poções avançadas. Gina raramente passava tempo nessa seção. Era mais os sétimo-anistas trabalhando em pesquisas independentes com Snape que tinham razões para ficar ali. Draco provavelmente passava muitas horas entre essas estantes. 

"Bem o que está esperando," Draco falou. "Entre." 

Gina olhou confusa para ele. "Entrar? Na lareira?" 

Draco fez um som de impaciência. "Sim." 

"Não," Gina respondeu com veemência. "Não tem fogo nenhum aí, então pra que?" 

"Certo," Draco disse. "Vou primeiro então. Mas tem que me prometer que vai seguir." 

"Não vou prometer nada!" Gina respondeu, Draco balançou a cabeça e se abaixou, entrando na lareira. 

Com a maioria das lareiras de Hogwarts, foi construída para abrigar bruxos. Draco ficava em pé confortavelmente lá dentro. Ele se inclinou e ofereceu a mão a Gina para ajudá-la a entrar. Ela recusou ajuda; ajeitou sua capa e entrou sozinha. 

Quando entrou, notou que a lareira era alta o suficiente para acomodá-los, mas não era larga o suficiente para que ficassem a uma distância confortável. Outra coisa que percebeu foi que as cabeças deles não podiam ser vistas. Qualquer um que passasse por ali, os veria apenas dos ombros para baixo. Isso não era bom. Idéias de boatos malucos que podia causar se alguém reconhecesse as roupas deles passaram pela cabeça dela. Ficou tensa com a idéia e decidiu que o melhor era sair dali. Gina se inclinou novamente. 

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Draco perguntou, segurando seu braço. 

"Acho que devo ir," ela respondeu, tentando soltar-se dele. Ela só conseguiu jogar os braços dos dois contra a parede de tijolos da lareira. Os dois praguejaram de dor. 

"Você nunca esteve aqui antes, não é?" Draco perguntou, esfregando um ponto no braço dele. "Acho que nunca namorou alguém da Sonserina." 

"Não, nunca," Gina disse. "E também não planejo fazê-lo." 

"Certo," Draco disse, parecendo não muito convencido. "Bem, acho que devo contar desse lugarzinho aconchegante, mas antes de fazer isso, preciso pedir que se segure um pouco." 

"Por que?" Gina perguntou. 

"Confie em mim." 

Antes que pudesse dizer que não confiava nele, sentiu como se estivesse girando. A lareira estava rodando. Eles estavam se movendo na direção anti-horária , a luz e o tapete da biblioteca desaparecendo rapidamente. Estava totalmente escuro quando eles pararam e ela podia ouvir o eco de vozes e água pingando. Algo nesse lugar parecia familiar, mas ela não sabia exatamente o que era. 

"Onde raios estamos?" ela perguntou, tremendo na escuridão fria. 

"Me pergunto se é a primeira pessoa da Grifinória a ver isso," a voz de Draco veio do meio da escuridão. 

"Não consigo _ver_ nada," Gina respondeu. Ela estava começando a se sentir um pouco claustrofóbica. 

"A escuridão faz parte do visual," ele sussurrou, "as garotas gostam quando as trazemos para lugares assustadores como esse. Elas querem ser abraçadas. Fica mais fácil beija-las quando se está segurando-as bem perto. Meu primeiro beijo foi aqui... ah, quantas lembranças." 

"Isso é nojento," Gina respondeu, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. Ela se perguntou se foi por isso que ele a trouxera ali. 

"Claro, provavelmente estou quebrando todas as regras entre as casas trazendo você aqui," Draco falou, ignorando o que ela havia dito. "Sabe, nós só devíamos trazer sonserinos para cá." 

"Então por que me trouxe?" Gina perguntou. "Não vou deixar você me beijar." 

Ele riu com gosto. "Não vou tentar beijá-la, Gina. Te trouxe aqui porque precisamos de um lugar tranqüilo para conversar e esse era o local mais próximo." 

"Ah." 

"Falando nisso, vamos acabar logo com o assunto," ele disse, um pouco amargurado. "Quero que pare de me importunar com perguntas. Não vou te dizer nada, então quero que pare." 

"Você me trouxe aqui só para me dizer isso?" Gina se esquentou. "Vamos, Draco. Qual é? Acho difícil de acreditar que você não pudesse me dizer isso na biblioteca." 

"Droga," Draco disse, "Você descobriu meu plano! Na verdade queria trazer você aqui para seduzi-la, mas agora você me tirou do jogo. Você é tão esperta, Virginia!" 

"Meu nome é Gina!" ela praticamente gritou. Só duas pessoas a chamavam de Virginia, o médico dela e Tom Riddle. Isso a assombrava. Num segundo, ela percebeu porque esse lugar era familiar para ela. Ele a lembrava assustadoramente da Câmara Secreta. O pensamento lhe deu frio na espinha. 

"Me conte, Gina," Draco perguntou, se aproximando dela na escuridão. "Já se achou em um lugar onde não sabia como tinha chegado? Já tomou decisões racionais para mais tarde pensar nelas e se perguntar como elas te levaram até onde estava?" 

"Sim," Gina sussurrou. "Sim, já." Ela olhou para o vazio. Os sentimentos trazidos pelo lugar, combinados com o rumo repentino da conversa estavam dominando-a. A dormência familiar estava se aproximando. Era como se Tom estivesse de volta. 

Draco pousou suas mãos sobre os ombros dela, mandando ondas de calor por dentro dela. A dormência estava sendo substituída por uma intensa vontade de beijá-la. Confusa pelo que estava acontecendo, Gina congelou. 

"Já fiz coisas terríveis," Draco sussurrou no ouvido dela, o aperto de suas mãos nos ombros dela firme, mas não doloroso. "às vezes não há outro caminho. Às vezes não temos escolha." 

"Sei como é não ter escolha," Gina disse, a voz tremendo. "Também fiz coisas terríveis." 

"Está falando do que aconteceu no seu primeiro ano?" Draco perguntou, a voz mais quente. 

"Sim," ela murmurou. Por alguma razão inexplicável, ela sentia como se pudesse contar qualquer coisa a ele. Era como se ela sempre o conhecesse e sempre o conheceria. Ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele e o ouviu engasgar. 

"Me conte, Gina. Me conte o que aconteceu," Draco sussurrou, sua voz trêmula, a respiração curta. 

Antes que pudesse se conter, ela lhe contou tudo. Ao invés de rir nas partes em que mencionara sua paixonite por Harry, sua obsessão por Tom, ele ouviu em silêncio. No meio de sua narrativa, ele tomou as mãos dela nas dele e as apertou, transmitindo segurança. Para surpresa dela, esse simples gesto lhe deu a coragem para continuar. 

Era a primeira vez que ela contava a alguém essa versão de sua experiência no primeiro ano. Quando contava a história das outras vezes, ela se limitou aos fatos, deixando de fora como se sentira. Mas essa não era a versão da história que ele precisava ouvir. De alguma forma, ela sabia que ele precisava ouvir tudo. 

Quando ela terminou, eles ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos. Ela sentiu as mãos de Draco emoldurando seu rosto, seu polegar secando lágrimas que ela não percebera que caíram. Se ele tentasse beijá-la nesse instante, ela não resistiria. 

Mas ele só disse, "Lamento. Lamento por tudo." 

Algo no jeito que ele disse essas simples palavras fez Gina desabar. Tanta coisa ficou presa dentro dela como um resultado da Câmara Secreta. Suas desculpas pareceram um bálsamo na pele calejada da alma dela. Só meses depois ela percebeu que ele lamentava muito mais que a experiência dela na Câmara Secreta. 

Congelando e queimando ao mesmo tempo, Gina prendeu a respiração, pensando se tinha controle suficiente para se mexer ou dizer ou alguma coisa. 

Felizmente, Draco agiu primeiro. Ele lentamente tirou as mãos do rosto dela e limpou a garganta. A atração que ela sentia por ele diminuiu, mas não desapareceu. 

"Tenho que ir," ele sussurrou. "Espere." 

"Certo," Gina sussurrou em resposta. Agindo puramente por impulso, ela esticou a mão e segurou o braço dele, fechando os olhos. 

Depois de uma rápida sensação de giro, os sons familiares e o calor da biblioteca retornaram. Gina abriu os olhos e se encontrou olhando diretamente nos de Draco. Sentindo-se tão confusa quanto ele parecia estar, ela largou o braço dele quando ela sentiu que ele tentava soltá-lo. 

"O que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui só vai trazer dor," ele disse olhando para seus sapatos. "Precisa ficar fora disso," antes que ela pudesse responder, ele se abaixou e saiu da lareira, deixando-a sozinha. 

Gina fez o mesmo que ele e o observou indo embora. Mexendo nervosa em seus cabelos, tomou uma decisão. Ela nunca se colocaria numa posição onde permitiria que Draco Malfoy dissesse a última palavra. 

***** 

Harry entrou na cama naquela noite sentindo como se fosse ser esmagado pelo peso de tudo o que ocorrera se não fizesse alguma coisa. Deitado na cama, olhando para a escuridão, Harry ouviu para checar se Rony estava acordado. 

"Rony?" Harry sussurrou, alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. 

"Sim?" Rony respondeu depois de uma pequena pausa. Pelo tom de voz, Harry sabia que ele ainda não estava dormindo. 

"Estou preocupado com Hermione," Harry disse a ele. Ele ouviu Rony virando na cama. 

"Eu também," Rony respondeu. 

"De algum jeito, vou conseguir voltar pra ela. Só preciso saber como," Harry sussurrou. 

"Ela consegue ser tão teimosa," Rony depois de uma curta pausa. "Você tem que dar um tempo." 

Harry pensou em silêncio antes de replicar, "Vou fazer o que for preciso," ele murmurou. 

"Ela diria a mesma coisa," Rony sussurrou. 

"Só tenho que tirar a imagem dela com o Malfoy de minha cabeça," Harry disse. 

"Feitiço de Memória, talvez?" 

"Não. Não quero arriscar alguém bagunçando tudo." 

"Bem lembrado," Rony sussurrou, bocejando. 

"Amanhã. Preciso de sua ajuda para formular um plano para recuperar Hermione," Harry disse, sentindo uma determinação repentina. 

"Claro que ajudarei, principalmente se o plano envolver meter a mão na cara de Malfoy," Rony sibilou. 

Harry riu. "É engraçado. Sinto como se todos os planos que formulamos envolvem meter a mão naquela cara de fuinha dele, mas de alguma forma nuca fazemos isso." 

"Porque ele é um covarde inútil e escorregadio, só por isso," Rony disse alto. Neville roncou e virou na cama. 

"Com ou sem Malfoy, vou recuperar Hermione. Nem ele, nem ninguém vai ficar no meu caminho," Harry declarou. Fazia bem dizer isso em voz alta. 

"È assim que se fala," Rony disso no meio de outro bocejo. Harry o ouviu virar na cama novamente. 

Alguns minutos passaram e Harry pensou no que falaram. Outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. 

"Rony?" 

Rony fez um som, que Harry tomou como uma indicação que ele estava escutando. 

"Também precisamos de um plano para lhe ajudar a recuperar a Megan. Você não mencionou nada hoje, provavelmente por tudo que aconteceu, mas sei que ainda pensa nisso." 

"Sim, penso," Rony respondeu. A voz dele estava arranhada e muito baixa. 

"Você a quer de volta, não é?" 

Houve uma longa pausa antes de Rony responder. "Eu a quero de volta, mas tenho medo do que isso possa significar." 

"Hã?" 

"Se eu voltar com Megan, e conseguirmos ultrapassar nossos problemas, vou acabar casando com ela, Harry. Isso me assusta mais que qualquer coisa. Não tenho certeza se consigo lidar com isso agora." 

"Rony, temos dezessete anos. Casamento é algo mais para o futuro. Se preocupar com isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. Pelo amor de Merlin, nem sabemos onde estaremos daqui a um ano, quanto mais no resto de nossas vidas." 

"Você não pensa nisso?" Rony perguntou. Harry sabia pelo tom da voz dele que ele estava extremamente curioso. 

"Claro que penso sobre isso. Aposto que Hermione já tem os nomes de nossos filhos planejados. Ou pelo menos tinha..." Harry disse, interrompendo quando lembrou que ele e Hermione não estavam mais juntos. 

Harry lutou contra a coceira no canto dos olhos quando continuou. "O que importa, Rony, é que mesmo pensando em casamento um dia, não tenho medo. Vai acontecer quando for a hora e nem um segundo antes. Por que ter medo? É perda de tempo na minha opinião." 

"Eu realmente sinto saudades de Meg." 

Harry fechou os punhos. "Isso é um saco! Tudo isso!" Harry sussurrou. "Amanhã, depois da partida de quadribol, vamos formar um plano para conquistar Hermione e Megan de volta." 

"Concordo," Rony respondeu sonolento. "Agora durma um pouco. Você não quer deixar Malfoy em vantagem amanhã." 

Harry ficou de bruços e tentou dormir, pensamentos de como reconquistar Hermione inundando sua mente. Naquela noite, ele teve um sonho em que apanhava maçãs com sua esposa e filhos. Ele não podia ver seus rostos, mas as crianças riam e sua mulher o beijava sob uma macieira. 


	11. O Jogo

Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora Capítulo 11 - O jogo  


_I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through – Queen _

Era uma manhã fria e clara. O sol inundava o salão principal, dando uma dor de cabeça a Harry enquanto ele tentava engolir alguma coisa durante o café da manhã. Rony estava sentado a sua frente, de costas para mesa da Lufa-lufa, fazendo uma careta.

"Precisa comer alguma coisa, Harry," ele disse, olhando Harry empurrar a comida de um lado para outro no prato. "Por Merlin, ouviu o que disse? Falei igual a..."

"Hermione," Harry suspirou, levantando os olhos de seus ovos mexidos, esbagaçados por causa da várias viagens que fizeram pelo prato.

"Agora não é a melhor hora de pensar nela. Agora é a hora de pensar em quadribol. Vocês têm que vencer Sonserina, e não vão fazer isso se não entrar no espírito do jogo," Rony disse.

Harry largou o garfo ruidosamente, tomou um grande gole do suco de abóbora e limpou a boca no guardanapo, preparando-se para levantar. Rony estava certo. Ele precisava sair dessa.

"Malfoy vai desejar nunca ter visto uma vassoura," Harry disse, um olhar nervoso, mas malicioso em seus olhos.

"É assim que se fala, companheiro," Rony disse, esticando o braço para dar um murro no braço do amigo.

Da mesa de Sonserina, veio o som de aplausos, e Harry e Rony viraram para olhar o porquê do barulho.

Havia um pequeno grupo de garotos de pé, aplaudindo Draco Malfoy, que estava sentado. Ele levantou, balançando as mãos para interromper e parecendo metido como sempre. Alguns deles lhe deram tapinhas nas costas, enquanto outros aplaudiram mais um pouco e voltaram para mesa. Simas, com os olhos arregalados e sorrindo veio direto para Rony e Harry.

"Vocês nunca vão adivinhar o que aconteceu," Simas disse.

"O que?"

"Draco cancelou a aposta. Ele pagou pra todo mundo. Disse que não está mais interessado nisso e que se cansou. Acho que ele descobriu que não tinha chance nenhuma de vencer."

Harry e Rony se entreolharam descrentes.

"Aqui está," Simas disse, pescando em seu bolso estufado. Ele retirou vários galeões e os entregou para Rony.

"Eu não acredito," Rony disse, olhando para o ouro em sua mão.

"Nem eu acreditei," Simas disse, "pra ser franco, estava começando a ficar preocupado. Ele acabou de terminar com Lilá e todos esperávamos que ele estivesse pronto para adicionar mais uma à lista a qualquer hora. Mas é verdade. A aposta terminou."

"Eu não gosto disso," Harry disse, repentinamente se sentindo mais enjoando que antes.

"Bem, eu te dei a chance de entrar na aposta, Harry. Mas você escolheu ficar de fora. Azar o seu," Simas disse, dando uma cotovelada em Rony, que sorria desconcertado.

"É, azar o meu." Harry murmurou.

"Lá está Dino," Simas disse, olhando para a porta do Salão Principal. "ele vai vibrar! A aposta dele foi a segunda maior da Grifinória. Até mais." Ele disse e foi embora.

"Harry," Rony disse, balançando a mão na frente do rosto de Harry, que não notou. "Harry!" Rony tentou novamente, ainda sem resposta.

Quando Rony ia balançar Harry, Malfoy veio ate eles, com seus companheiros de quadribol de guarda. Harry rapidamente voltou à realidade e levantou, quando ficou obvio que Malfoy vinha falar com ele.

"O que você quer?" Harry perguntou, sua raiva aumentando. Os membros do time da Grifinória se juntaram atrás de Harry, que cruzara os braços.

Malfoy não respondeu logo à pergunta. Ele apenas ficou lá, a meio metro dele, numa posição bastante relaxada. Rony lembrou que esse era o mais próximo que ele estava de Malfoy desde do que aconteceu com Hermione. Ele lutou contra uma vontade de transformar Malfoy numa fuinha bem onde ele estava. Harry tinha muito mais controle; se fosse Rony no lugar dele, seria suspenso por amaldiçoar o capitão do time adversário antes do jogo.

Malfoy deu um sorriso maldoso. "Eu já te disse que você tem um ótimo gosto para mulheres, Potter?" ele zombou, dando um tapa nas costas de Harry quando passou por ele. As vestes verde e prateadas de quadribol invadiram o vermelho e dourado da Grifinória enquanto Malfoy e sua tropa passavam.

Harry virou, a varinha em punho. Por um segundo, Rony achou que Harry fosse enfeitiçar Malfoy, mas ele não fez isso. Com os olhos estreitados, ele o olhou indo embora com seus colegas de time, que seguiam seu capitão como um bando de Maria-vai-com-as-outras.

Quando Malfoy e o time da sonserina tinham ido, Harry sentou. "Preciso tirar a imagem dele com Hermione de minha cabeça," ele resmungou, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele tinha um olhar meio selvagem.

"Talvez ele estivesse falando sobre Lilá," Rony ofereceu, sabendo que não era verdade, ms tentando ao máximo ajudar.

"Não. Era de Hermione," Harry disse, obscuro. "Ele está falando assim para me descontrolar. Mas não vai funcionar. Me recuso a deixar que isso me afete. Não convoquei tantos treinos extras e passei tanto tempo bolando novas formações de ataque só para perder porque não consegui me controlar."

Houve uma pausa, durante a qual Harry cruzou os braços e se recostou no banco e olhou para as vigas. O sol vindo do teto encantado do Salão Principal fazia seus óculos brilharem como a superfície de um lago numa manhã branda de inverno.

"É assim que se fala," Rony disse finalmente, tentando parecer entusiasmado. "E como dissemos ontem," ele completou, "vamos descobrir um jeito de recuperar Hermione e Meg. _Depois do jogo_."

"É," Harry disse, sentando normal e concordando com a cabeça. "Depois do jogo."

****

Essa era a oportunidade perfeita. A maioria dos alunos e professores estariam no campo de quadribol para assistir à partida. Sempre havia muito barulho nas partidas de Grifinória contra Sonserina por causa da rivalidade entre as casas. Ninguém estaria por perto para ver Megan andando pela Torre de Astronomia para procurar o que ela nomeou de Quarto da Separação.

Há alguns dias, ela e Rony tiveram a pior briga do relacionamento deles. Isso a deixou completamente infeliz, solitária e deprimida. Rony era o mundo dela e a dor que sentia pela ausência dele era esmagadora. Ela não sabia como ia agüentar vê-lo em Herbologia na segunda. Ela precisava estar em contato com ele de alguma forma, mas ainda estava muito chateada para procura-lo. Voltar a cena do crime era a melhor opção.

Os rosto dela queimou quando ela pensou no que Rony diria se soubesse o que ela estava fazendo. Ele havia sido inflexível para que ela não olhasse enquanto a levava para o quarto secreto Weasley. Ela acatou o pedido dele na subida, fechando bem os olhos sob a venda e sem tentar lembrar pra onde ele a estava virando. Mas o caminho de volta foi completamente diferente. Chateada e com raiva com o que acontecera – e também muito suspeita do quarto aonde ele a levara – a venda não era tão divertida quanto na subida. Sem sentir que poderia confiar em Rony, ela prestou atenção aonde ele a levava.

Olhando furtiva para o corredor, Megan apressou o passo e subiu as escadas que levavam à torre de Astronomia.

****

Harry podia ouvir a torcida na arquibancada, enquanto ele e seus companheiros de time estavam na área de espera ao lado do campo. A qualquer instante, o time seria anunciado, as portas se abririam e eles voariam para o jogo.

Mas esse não era um jogo de quadrilbol qualquer. Era a abertura da temporada, e mais importante, eles jogariam contra a Sonserina. Harry nunca teve tanta vontade de vencer a Sonserina como ele queria hoje. Malfoy precisava entender uma coisa. Não importava o que fizesse a Harry, Harry sempre seria melhor que ele no quadribol.

Harry censurou seus pensamentos. Como ele dizia a seus companheiros de time varias vezes, era má idéia fazer de um jogo um assunto pessoal. A questão não era pra ser vencer Malfoy, era pra ser sobre a Grifinória vencer Sonserina jogando melhor e com mais habilidade.

A energia que emanava de seus colegas era palpável. Harry tinha ficado nervoso na hora de dar o discurso antes do time sair do vestiário. Ele seria inspiratório e energético como Olívio Wood? Suas palavras deixariam o time se sentindo confiante e preparado como as de Angelina Johnson deixavam? Se ele ainda estivesse com Hermione, provavelmente pediria a ela ajuda para juntar as idéias, ou pra escolher algumas frases. Pra dizer a verdade, ele deveria ter começado o discurso há dias atrás, mas ele foi distraído por outras coisas, como o rompimento de Rony e Megan.

Apesar da falta de preparo, Harry de algum jeito achou dentro de si o que precisava ser dito ao time. Ele lembrou do que falara há instantes atrás, se perguntando sobre o que fizera com que ele conseguisse passar por isso sem se entalar com as palavras.

_Olhando ao redor do vestiário onde ele e seus companheiros de time estavam sentados, o olhar de Harry se concentrando em cada um, enquanto falava. _

_"Bem, pessoal. Essa é a primeira partida da temporada. Treinamos duro para se esse dia, e acho que temos tudo o que precisamos pra vencer Sonserina. Temos os dois melhores batedores da escola, Dan e Drew, que não só vão nos proteger dos balaços como também vão fazer uma grande partida no ataque – acertando os balaços na direção dos atacantes da Sonserina bem como no apanhador, se ele entrar em meu caminho." _

_Todos olharam para Dan e Drew, concordando. _

_Harry continuou "... e nossos Atacantes merecem os mesmos elogios. Três vezes eles foram o motivo de termos ganho partidas em outros anos, por causa de sua grande habilidade com a goles e da coordenação de Andy, John e Emma e suas jogadas perfeitamente executadas. Os atacantes da Sonserina vão ficar procurando a goles enquanto marcamos pontos contra o goleiro deles, que não vai ter nenhuma chance contra nossos lançamentos tanto praticados." Todos aplaudiram concordando. Dan deu um beijo na bochecha de Emma – eles estavam namorando desde que se juntaram ao time dois anos antes – e Drew John aclamaram. A adrenalina no vestiário estava aumentando enquanto Harry continuava, sem conseguir conter o sorriso. _

_"E claro, não podemos esquecer nossa goleira, Anya," Harry disse, e depois parou, enquanto o time ria junto. _

_Anya se juntara ao time no ano anterior depois de ser descoberta por Harry tarde da noite quanto ele tinha ido voar para arejar a cabeça. Ela também estava voando, numa tentativa de esquecer alguma coisa que a deixara com raiva e voou desavisada para o salgueiro lutador. Harry ouviu um grito abafado e viu Anya se desviando e abrindo caminho entre os galhos, finalmente sendo atingida no peito. Mas ela permaneceu na vassoura e recebeu os golpes como se estivesse preparada e eles fossem bem-vindos. Ele voou para ajuda-la, só para descobrir que ela não queria sair ou ser resgatada. Ela descobriu a batalha contra a árvore era uma ótima maneira de aliviar o stress e a raiva. Harry implorou pra que ela fizesse o teste para a posição livre de goleiro no time. O resto, como eles dizem, é história de quadribol da Grifinória. _

_"Anya," Harry continuou, limpando a garganta e olhando para ela, "nunca deixou uma goles passar por ela em todas as partidas de quadribol que já jogou. Anya raivosa, tenho certeza que não vai nos decepcionar!" o time riu e se animou, e Anya parecia divida entre estar satisfeita e estar muito zangada. Harry fez uma anotação mental para perguntar a Gina o que Anya fazia antes do jogo pra ficar tão furiosa. _

_"E uma observação mais pessoal," Harry disse, suas bochechas corando com uma energia animada e nervosa, "quero agradecer a todos por treinar tão intensamente e com tanta lealdade. Ganhar essa partida significa muito pra mim, não só porque quero vencer a Sonserina. Esse é o primeiro jogo da última temporada que vou passar jogando o esporte que mais amo com as pessoas de quem mais gosto de jogar no mundo todo. Só queria dizer... obrigado." _

_O silêncio encontrou as palavras dele e Harry olhou para seus companheiros a sua volta, que pareciam sem palavras. Finalmente, Emma quebrou o silêncio. "Acho que falo por todo time, Harry, quando digo que você é o melhor capitão que poderíamos ter." A voz dela tremeu um pouco, mas ela sorria. Dan colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela, e todos do time concordaram com um aceno de cabeça, olhando para Harry com o que ele depois descobriu que era admiração e respeito. Ele achou que fosse se entalar bem ali, não fosse pelo som da sirene, avisando que era hora de ir pra a área de saída. Ele olhou mais uma vez para seus companheiros e depois levantou. _

_"Agora vamos lá ensinar à Sonserina como se joga quadribol," Harry rosnou, olhando para seus companheiros com determinação. Ele podia sentir seu coração acelerando, a adrenalina pré-jogo correndo em suas veias. _

_"Vai Grifinória!" eles gritaram, todos levantando e seguindo Harry porta afora. _

O apito soou, trazendo Harry de volta ao presente. Antes que pudesse piscar, as portas de madeira se abriram e o time de quadribol da grifinória voou para o campo sob o grito da torcida e com as apresentações sendo feitas.

*****

Megan procurou pela parede no lado leste da torre por uma junção ou qualquer outra indicação da entrada secreta do Quarto da Separação.

"Está aqui, eu sei que sim," sussurrou para si mesa enquanto usava as duas mãos para apalpar as pedras de a textura áspera que compunham a parede.

Fechando os olhos para poder se concentrar melhor, se lembrou do barulho de algo arrastado que Rony fizera antes de leva-la para o quarto naquela noite fatídica.

Fazendo uma careta e apertando os dentes por causa do barulho, ela passou as unhas pela parede quando um vento forte entrou pela torre, levantando a capa atrás dela. Ela começou a tremer, por causa de uma combinação de nervosismo, uma reação física às unhas arranhando a parede e o efeito congelante do vento.

Era inútil. A parede era uma massa inflexível. Talvez ela tenha se enganado quanto à localização. Ela se criticou por ter vindo ali. Como voltar ali ajudaria?

Megan sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos mais uma vez. Ela não lembrava de nenhum outro momento em sua vida que tivesse chorado tanto. Normalmente, ela teria lutado contra as lágrimas, se distraído pensando em outras coisas. Mas ela não tinha forças para parar as lágrimas agora. Era mais que o suficiente. Era a hora de deixar as coisas seguirem de seu jeito.

Ela se inclinou para frente, descansando a testa contra a pedra áspera. Suas mãos ainda estavam pressionadas contra a parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça, quase como se ela estivesse deitada sobre um travesseiro numa cama, só que era vertical e não horizontal. Ela procurou o apoio da parede por vários minutos enquanto seu corpo balançava com o ataque de soluços que ameaçavam corta-la ao meio. Não fosse pela parede, ela teria afundado no chão, enfiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

Então aconteceu. Era diferente de qualquer coisa que esperava. A pedra começou a esquentar como se possuísse um fogo ardente por trás dela. No inicio, Megan não notou a mudança na temperatura. Ela atribuiu ao calor que estava gerando por chorar tão forte. Mas então o calor se intensificou a um ponto que ela não podia mais atribuir ao calor de seu corpo. Ela recuou bem a tempo de ver a parede se dissolver bem diante de seus olhos. Seu queixo caiu e por um momento ela parou, pasmada.

Depois de um momento para secar as lágrimas dos olhos e concentrar seus pensamentos, Megan ajustou a capa a seu redor antes de entrar pela porta.

******

O apito de Madame Hooch soou e eles partiram. Harry voou para cima o mais rápido que sua Firebolt podia enquanto os artilheiros lutavam pelo controle da goles. Era bom estar no ar frio de outono. Cortava seu rosto e o fazia formigar. Tudo que o incomodava saiu de sua mente e ele se concentrou em sua tarefa. Na maioria das vezes que ele jogava quadribol era assim; o som da torcida era sufocado, a sensação de controlar a vassoura parecia mais que natural e cada partícula de seu ser ficava concentrada em achar o pomo. Harry gostava dessa sensação de concentração completa. Aqui ele estava no controle. Aqui ele era calmo e composto. Aqui ele era o mestre de seu destino.

Harry acenou para Dan quando ele golpeou um balaço que o batedor da Sonserina tinha mandado na direção de Harry. Inclinando-se pra frente para ganhar velocidade, Harry começou seu padrão de busca pelo pomo ao redor do campo, apertando os olhos para procurar e evitando os Balaços quando necessário.

Quando ele voou para uma parte vazia do campo, ouviu a voz familiar de Draco sobre seu ombro direito.

"Ei, Potter," ele gritou, colocando as mãos ao redor da boca para obter um volume maior. Ele parecia querer alguma coisa.

Harry rolou os olhos por reflexo e decidiu fingir que não o ouvira. Ele não precisa de nenhuma distração agora; precisava se concentrar no pomo. Alem disso, ele não sabia se confiava em si mesmo se ficasse numa distancia suficiente para acertar Malfoy. A cena de Malfoy com Hermione no sofá ainda estava muito fresca na mente de Harry para que sua mente não tivesse vontade de mandar Malfoy para "grande aventura seguinte" como Dumbledore chamava.

Mas parecia que Malfoy não queria ser ignorado. "Ei, Potter!" ele gritou ainda mais alto, se aproximando. "Você nunca vai acreditar na boa noticia que tenho pra você."

Harry olhou a sua volta. O pomo não estava a vista. Quando ele estava se preparando para virar e dizer a Malfoy pra dar o fora, Rachel marcou um gol contra Sonserina. Harry vibrou junto com seus companheiros e com a maioria da torcida. _Grifinória 10, Sonserina 0._ Rachel tinha executado perfeitamente a _Manobra Heimlich_ – nomeada em homenagem ao bruxo que tinha sido e um ótimo jogador de quadribol, mas um pouco polêmico por ter mostrado aos Trouxas como ajudar alguém que está se engasgando.

Voando por cima das arquibancadas, Harry viu uma pessoa que o fez parar no meio do vôo. Era Sirius! Harry não esperava ver seu padrinho por pelo menos mais duas semanas, mas ali estava ele, torcendo com todos. Ele estava sentado numa seção reservada à visitantes e parecia estar se divertindo. Harry voou rapidamente por cima pra dar um oi.

A torcida vibrou ainda mais nas arquibancadas e Harry virou bem a tempo de ver Dan acertar um balaço para tirá-lo do caminho de Rachel, que voava em direção aos aros. Ela fez um movimento de cima pra baixo exagerado, largando a goles bem atrás da vassoura de John, na posição perfeita pra uma _Varrida Wood_. Quando John ia golpear a goles pelo aro do meio com a cauda de sua vassoura, foi empurrado por um dos batedores da Sonserina, um sextanista de nome Dirk Peterson.

O apitou soou e a Grifinória ganhou um arremesso por uso excessivo de cotovelos por parte da Sonserina. Os sonserinos na arquibancada vaiaram e protestaram, mas logo foram calados pelos gritos da Grifinória. John, que era o melhor arremessador, fez a goles passar pelo goleiro da Sonserina, Marcus Vicus como se ela tivesse sido atraída pelo aro. A arquibancada vibrou. Os Sonserinos se reagruparam, formando um circulo ao redor de Malfoy.

O jogo continuou, com a Sonserina ainda mais agressiva. Eles seguravam mais a goles e mandando os balaços bem na direção dos atacantes. Ao invés de esperar o balaço atacar para defender seus jogadores, os batedores da Sonserina os perseguiam, muito ansiosos para joga-los contra os adversários.

A torcida parou quando um balaço entrou em contado com Emma e quase a derrubou de sua vassoura. Voando através do campo, Dan a segurou bem na hora. Mas não foi a coisa certa a se fazer.

A área que Dan cobria agora estava livre para que os Sonserinos fizessem sua jogada. Todd Lint, um dos atacantes da Sonserina, marcou um gol fácil, sem defesa dos Grifinórios que estavam distraídos por sua companheira machucada.

Madame Hooch pediu um tempo e Harry voou para olhar Emma.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, olhando dela pra Dan.

"Sim," Emma disse, fazendo uma careta. O balaço a atingira na parte de trás da cabeça e Harry podia ver a área inchando.

"Ela está zonza," Dan disse, colocando um braço protetor ao redor dela.

"Acha que ainda pode jogar?" Harry perguntou.

"Estou bem," Emma disse, se ajeitando e olhando rápido para Dan. "Só fiquei tonta por alguns segundos e não está doendo tanto. Quero ficar."

"Certo, vou deixar você no jogo. Me diga se não se sentir que não pode mais jogar," Harry disse, começando a decolar.

"Espere!" Dran gritou.

"Não," hArry respondeu, "por favor voltem a suas posições. O apito vai soar a qualquer instante."

"Mas não acho que ela deva jogar," Dan disse pelos dentes cerrados.

"Sei que está preocupado com ela, Dan, mas ela disse que está bem e temos que acreditar nela. Não deixe que seus sentimentos afetem seu jogo. Sei que é difícil, mas é o que todos temos que fazer," Harry disse.

Dan balançou a cabeça, mas decolou assim mesmo. O apito tocou e Harry voltou a se concentrar em seus movimentos de apanhador. Se ele pegasse o pomo agora, não precisaria se preocupar com Emma jogando machucada. Ela era uma jogadora durona, mas Harry tinha duvidas se deveria te-la deixado jogando. Quanto mais rápido terminasse melhor.

"Estou com a sensação que está me evitando, Potter," Harry ouviu Malfoy dizer. Ele tinha emparelhado com ele e Harry virou para encara-lo, ao mesmo tempo mantendo os olhos ao redor do campo procurando pelo brilho dourado tão importante.

Olhando impaciente para Malfoy, Harry levantou voou de novo, querendo dar outra rodada pelo campo. Seus olhos procuravam, sua atenção e concentração e achar o pomo. Draco voava a seu lado, de vez em quando entrando em sua frente e empurrando-o contra as arquibancadas quando estavam próximos.

"Vamos logo, Malfoy," Harry disse irritado, "Está claro que você tem algo a dizer, então diga logo e vá embora."

"É sobre Hermione," Malfoy disse, sua voz sem o tom zombeteiro que geralmente tinha. Surpreso pelo tom inesperado, Harry se desconcentrou da procura pelo estádio e se virou para olhar rapidamente o rosto pálido de Malfoy.

"O que tem Hermione?"

"Estou te livrando da dívida que tem comigo do quinto ano. Você sabe de qual estou falando, Potter," Malfoy disse. Os dois mergulharam para evitar um balaço, Malfoy rindo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, seu estômago se reduzindo a uma pequena bola. Notou que estava voando num ritmo mais forte e mais rápido que o seu normal, o vento forte fazendo que suas vestes balançassem atrás dele. "E por que me livraria de minha dívida, Malfoy?" ele gritou por cima do ombro.

"Hermione pagou seu débito por você," Malfoy respondeu. O queixo de Harry caiu ao ouvir essas palavras e ele parou de repente. Malfoy também parou. Os dois ignoraram o grito de seus companheiros que perguntavam o que acontecera.

"Ela queria ir mais alem do que eu pedira," Malfoy continuou, "mas eu não podia deixar. Como sabe, nunca poderia dormir com uma sangue-ruim. Mancharia minha reputação. Eu tenho meus padrões."

"Você é um mentiroso, Malfoy!" Harry gritou. "Sempre achei que você era um trapaceiro e mentiroso e agora tenho certeza. Hermione nunca faria algo assim, você sabe muito bem."

Malfoy riu e saiu, deixando Harry flutuando acima do campo de Quadribol, furioso.

Era bem do feitio de Malfoy armar uma cena dessas. Ele era capaz de qualquer coisa para vencer e parecia que ele planejou isso por muito tempo. Ele provavelmente esperava irritar Harry o bastante para que ele não se concentrasse em ganhar o jogo.

Mas Malfoy o subestimou.

Buscando forças dentro de si, Harry colocou a raiva que sentia de lado e voltou sua ateçao para o jogo. Era a hora de fazer o que ele tinha vindo fazer no campo e nada - nem mesmo Malfoy e seu golpe baixo – o deixariam longe de seu objetivo.

****

Megan ficou feliz por não ter deixado seu lado racional mantê-la longe de seu objetivo. Agora que estava ali, sabia que era onde devia estar. Obviamente estar nesse quarto a fazia pensar mais claramente no que acontecera entre ela e Rony que resultou no rompimento. Ela queria o que o sentimento de mágoa desaparecesse e queria descobrir o que fazer depois.

Megan olhou para cama e sentiu-se reagindo a uma emoção selvagem nostálgica. Ela podia sentir o beijo de Rony em suas bochechas, seu pescoço, seus lábios como se ele estivesse ali com ela. Ela podia seus sussurros suaves e o barulho dos lençóis. Ela podia sentir o gosto das lágrimas dele se misturando às dela enquanto se beijavam, o gosto suave de Rony maravilhosamente deleitando sua língua e fazendo seu coração derreter.

Era demais. Doía querer vê-lo de novo. Com cada fibra de seu ser, ela desejava que nunca tivessem brigado e que nunca tivessem vindo a esse quarto idiota. Ela estaria sendo desonesta consigo mesma se continuasse a negar, por mais que a magoasse, que ainda o amava e queria voltar para ele.

"Oh, Rony! Sinto tanto sua falta," Megan gritou, se jogando na cama.

Mas então ela notou algo que a fez parar de chorar abruptamente. O que era aquilo no chão junto ao pé da cama?

Ela sabia que não devia invadir o que não lhe pertencia.

****

Energizado com a adrenalina de sua raiva, Harry percorreu o campo em alta velocidade. O placar marcava _Grifinória 30, Sonserina 40._ Esse placar confirmava o plano de Malfoy. Aquela rápida conversa sobre Hermione era para distrair Harry do jogo que se passava logo abaixo dele. Ele se censurou por permitir que isso ocorresse.

E então ele viu. Perto do alto do aro esquerdo da Sonserina, o pomo de ouro estava a meio campo de distancia. Checando se Malfoy o vira, Harry notou que ele ainda não o tinha localizado ainda mesmo estando bem mais perto. Ao invés de fazer um vôo em linha reta até o pomo, ele decidiu voar calmamente em sua direção e depois fazer uma subida bem abaixo do local onde ele brilhava. Qualquer outra tática não evitaria que Malfoy chegasse lá antes. Harry prendeu a respiração e fez sua jogada.

Em menos de um minuto, ele estava posicionado na base do aro e olhando para o pomo. Observando-o, Harry podia vê-lo dançando através do aro suas asas douradas refletindo a luz e parecendo vapores cor de ouro. Quando ele ia executar sua subida, Malfoy o viu. Num instante, os dois estavam voando em direção ao pomo, as vassouras quase perpendiculares com o solo enquanto eles subiam.

Malfoy estava a mais ou menos meio metro à sua esquerda, mas com possibilidades de alcançar o pomo. Harry estava numa posição um pouco mais favorável, mas precisava garantir que pegaria o pomo e não Malfoy. Com seu rosto sentindo a pressão da subida, Harry virou pra cima ganhando ainda mais velocidade e passou de Malfoy. Seus olhos estavam no prêmio. Ele tirou a mão direita da vassoura e a esticou na direção do pomo.

***

Megan jogou as pernas pro lado da cama e se abaixou na frente do objeto que chamou sua atenção. Se sua memória estivesse correta, ela estava olhando para uma das plantas mais raras no mundo e parecia haver várias delas. Mas como os Tupperwicks pararam ali? Rony lhe dissera que era o único que conhecia esse lugar. Ela tinha quase certeza que os Tupperwicks não estavam ali da ultima vez. Claro, ela estava um pouco distraída na ocasião.

Um pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu. E se Rony tivesse roubado os Tupperwicks? Ela lutou contra o impulso de correr e ao invés disso se aproximou mais, seus olhos brilhando com a luz estranha que vinha das folhas compactas dos Tupperwicks. Seria fácil toca-las, mas ela tinha experiência bastante para saber que tocar plantas mágicas como essa podia causar problemas enormes e até mesmo ser fatal. Ela preferiu deixar pra lá.

Quando ia se levantar, expirou profundamente. Para seu horror, uma das folhas do Tuperwick tremeu antes de cair no chão e explodir a seus pés, desaparecendo num turbilhão de vento e de fagulhas prateadas. Megan cobriu a boca com as mãos e recuou quando a energia mágica dissipou do ponto no chão onde a folha caíra.

******

_Bam!_ A vassoura de Harry parou abruptamente. Assim como a de Malfoy. Os dois foram jogados para frente, o braço de Harry parecendo que foi tirado do lugar por causa da força da separação de sua vassoura, agora parada.

Maddie pulou em pé na hora que viu todas as vassouras no campo pararem e fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. Conjurou algo para impedir a queda dos alunos que caíam rapidamente em direção ao chão. Professor Snape, que também se levantara, abaixou sua varinha quando percebeu que Maddie já tinha resolvido. Em menos de um segundo, Snape olhava para o que sua colega conjurara. Virou com a sobrancelha levantada para ela, a cabeça meio torta para o lado.

Ela deu os ombros. "Foi tudo em que pensei."

Era uma cena estranha. Harry, Draco, Dan e Marcus todos pulavam pra cima e baixo depois de cair no campo de quadribol que não era mais feito de grama, mas sim composto pelo maior colchão que alguém já viu. Os outros jogadores se seguravam em suas vassouras, cada um num nível diferente de precariedade, flutuando imóveis no sobre o campo. Alunos e espectadores gritavam horrorizados e alguns dos professores correram até o campo pra ajudar os alunos a descerem.

Alem do braço, que parecia ter deslocado, e do galo na cabeça no lugar onde Malfoy se batera contra ele quando chegaram ao colchão, Harry estava bem. Quando parou de pular, checou rapidamente seus colegas e parecia que todos sairiam sem problemas disso.

Então um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Eles ainda estavam jogando. Parecia que Malfoy tinha pensado isso e estava tentando ao máximo sair do colchão, seu rosto pontudo olhando na direção onde tinham visto o pomo da última vez.

Tinha desaparecido. No meio da confusão, Harry o perdeu de vista. O que aconteceria agora? Continuariam a jogar sem vassouras?

Harry continuou procurando pelo pomo, quase por instinto, quando desceu pelo lado do campo elástico de quadribol. O colchão de Maddie provavelmente salvara sua vida. Quando desceu no chão firme, seu tornozelo torceu como se tivesse pisado sobre uma pedra bem grande.

"Ai," Harry disse, segurando o tornozelo, sentado na ponta do colchão. Ele olhou para o chão. Tinha pisado no pomo! Sem pensar duas vezes, mergulhou de cabeça, pousando sobre o ombro direito e agarrando-o com as duas mãos.

Harry levantou, sem saber se seria apropriado levantar o pomo e declarar a vitória ou esperar até que as coisas estivessem sob controle. Antes que pudesse decidir, alguém gritou. Parecia ser Rony.

"Ele pegou o pomo! Harry pegou o pomo! Ganhamos!"

******

Depois de guardar os equipamentos do time, Harry colocou a vassoura em cima do ombro e começou a voltar para o castelo. Ele dissera a seus colegas de time para não esperar por ele e pediu que Rony procurasse por Hermione. Ele não a vira na partida e estava preocupado com ela, especialmente por causa do que aconteceu com as vassouras, que ainda não funcionavam.

Ele se arrepiou quando um vento frio passou por ele. Era bom tomar um banho e limpar todo o suor e sujeira da partida. Depois ele celebraria a vitória da grifinória contra a Sonserina junto de colegas de casa com comida roubada da cozinha. Na cabeça de Harry, a vitória nunca foi tão doce.

Claro que existia um pouco de amargura. Havia sua preocupação com Hermione e o simples fato dele sentir saudades dela. Havia a análise inevitável sobre o que ocorrera no campo para fazer as vassouras pararem de funcionar. Pensando melhor sobre isso, Harry logo concluiu que essas duas coisas provavelmente estavam relacionadas com Voldemort. Não era ele sempre o responsável por essas coisas?

Harry levantou os olhos um instante para ver a que distância estava do castelo e viu alguém vindo em sua direção. Parecia Lilá, mas ele não tinha certeza por causa da distância. Talvez ele devesse desviar para cabine de Hagrid para evita-la, ele pensou. Ele apressou o passo e mudou de direção.

Mas não deu certo. Ela o chamou. Por educação, Harry diminuiu o passo. Parou do lado de fora da cabana de Hagrid, o que ele esperava que a impedisse de fazer outra cena como da última vez que a vira.

"Oi, Harry," lilá disse, sem fôlego, quando parou na frente dele.

"oi," foi tudo o que conseguiu responder. Ele se sentiu corar, o que era uma surpresa.

"Eu... queria... dar os... parabéns," Lilá disse, claramente desacostumada a correr pelos terrenos da escola. Harry lembrou que nunca a viu nas corridas matinais.

"Obrigado," Harry respondeu, se apoiando na cabana de Hagrid. Ele estava tentando parecer relaxado, mas não se sentia assim.

Lilá sorriu. Harry não sorriu em resposta. Ele estava irritado com ele não queria que ela o entendesse mal. Talvez agora fosse uma boa oportunidade para tirar uma coisa que o incomodava do peito.

"Por que está inventado coisas sobre nós?" ele perguntou.

O sorriso de Lilá desapareceu. "Não estou inventando," ela disse, se aproximando.

"Da última vez que soube, precisa de duas pessoas para...bem, você sabe," Harry disse, suas bochechas queimando como se tivesse acabado de tomar um tapa.

"Eu sei bem," Lilá falou sedutivamente, se aproximando ainda mais.

"Pare com isso!" Harry advertiu.

"Por que negar, Harry?" Lilá disse, agora a centímetros de distância. Ela colocou as mãos na cabana, cada uma de um lado dele, na altura do queixo, como se fosse fazer flexões em pé, contra a parede.

"Porque não é verdade. E fique longe de mim," Harry disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros dela e empurrando um pouco. Como não queria machuca-la seu toque era gentil. Além disso, havia algo dentro dele que o deixava com vontade de beija-la, e isso o irritava muito, porque ele amava Hermione e se achava infiel, ao sentir o que sentia agora. Por ele tinha quer ter dezessete anos numa hora como essa? Se ao menos fosse tão velho quanto Sirius. Então poderia tira-la do caminho sem pensar duas vezes sobre isso. Ou talvez não, Harry se corrigiu. Sirius era um conquistador na época dele e provavelmente continuava sendo.

"Você não está mais namorando Hermione," Lilá disse, olhando-o nos olhos. "E não estou mais namorando com Draco. Então qual o problema?"

"O problema," Harry disse, passando por baixo do braço dela e se afastando dela, "é que eu amo Hermione e te beijar iria de encontro a isso."

"Isso não o incomodou na outra noite," Lilá retrucou, abaixando os braços de modo que as mãos ficaram em sua cintura.

"Eu te disse," Harry disse entre os dentes cerrados, "Nada aconteceu na outra noite. Você precisa examinar a cabeça se acha outra coisa. Talvez esteja sob um feitiço ou algo assim."

Lilá não respondeu dessa vez. Seus olhos se enchiam de lagrimas.

Harry se aproximou, sentindo-se culpado por ter sido tão duro. "Desculpe, Lilá. Eu só sei que nada aconteceu e nada vai acontecer. Só estou sendo sincero."

"eu também," Lilá sussurrou. E então se jogou para frente, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou.

Os beijos dela eram tão bons. Faziam a pele dele se esquentar e seu coração acelerar. Seu corpo queria desesperadamente responder ao beijo. Mas sua cabeça tinha outros planos, bem como seu coração.

"Não!" Harry disse e a empurrou. "Não acredito. Qual o seu problema?"

Lilá parecia magoada. "Eu só te amo, só isso." Os olhos dela pousaram sobre o chão.

Harry ouviu alguém limpando a garganta. Ele e Lilá viraram pra ver quem era. Era sirius. Harry se lembrou de agradecer mais tarde pela excelente hora que escolheu.

"Espero não estar interrompendo nada," ele disse.

"de maneira nenhuma," Harry disse, indo até seu padrinho. "é tão bom te ver, Sirius."

"Tenho que ir," Lilá disse, olhando para Sirius e Harry.

"Tchau," Harry disse e acenou constrangido. Ele ainda sentia seus lábios queimando do beijo dela; era estranho. Sirius acenou também.

Harry virou para o padrinho. "Dá pra acreditar na minha sorte?" ele perguntou sorrindo. "Posso pedir pra você me beliscar, porque ainda não acredito que o pomo..."

Sirius estava observando Lilá enquanto ela voltava para o castelo, uma expressão estranha no rosto dele, fazendo com que Harry interrompesse a frase.

"Não sabia que estava namorando com Lilá Brown," Sirius resmungou, olhando rapidamente para Harry.

Harry rolou os olhos irritado. "Não estou. Mas estou começando a me perguntar se sou o único que acha isso."

Sirius não disse nada. Apenas sacudiu os ombros e olhou para Harry, que agora se perguntava uma coisa.

"Como você conhece Lilá Browm, Sirius nunca te falei sobre ela."

Sirius estreitou os olhos, o olhar obscuro que Harry vira quando Sirius foi solto de Azkaban, a mesma profundidade. "Conheci a mãe dela."

"Ah," foi tudo o que Harry disse. Pelo olhar sombrio de Sirius, ele preferiu não insistir no assunto.

"Grande jogo!" Sirius disse, interrompendo os pensamentos de Harry. Harry concordou e eles entraram juntos na cabana de Hagrid onde discutiram a grande vitória sobre Sonserina, as vassouras imobilizadas e mais importante, a próxima reunião da Ordem.

****

Estava mais que calmo na biblioteca pois era uma tarde de sábado, logo após uma partida de quadribol.

Hermione não teve coragem de perder o jogo. Mas ela também não queria sentar com seus colegas para assisti-lo. Ao invés disso, ela preferiu sentar nas escadas que levavam aos camarotes. Depois de ter certeza que Harry estava a salvo e que o jogo tinha terminado, voltou a seu lugar na biblioteca, concentrando-se em sua pesquisa.

Desde a noite de sexta , ela pesquisava possíveis feitiços que Malfoy poderia ter usado para faze-la beija-lo como beijou. As vassouras pararem no ar aumentaram sua pesquisa, como as pilhas de livro ao redor dela podiam confirmar.

Hermione ouviu alguém se aproximando. Ela decidiu não levantar os olhos de seu lugar na Seção Restrita onde ela examinava a alta torre. Ela pensou que devia ter feito pilhas de livro maiores para que ninguém pudesse acha-la.

"Achei que ia te encontrar aqui," a voz sedosa de Maddie falou. Por educação, Hermione tirou os olhos da leitura e olhou para a professora. Ela usava o cachecol da Sonserina no pescoço e vestia-se casualmente, quase modesta, com um casaco de lã preto e calças cinza simples.

"Estou fazendo uma pesquisa sobre a maldição _Imperius,_" Hermione explicou, olhando novamente para o livro. Pra falar a verdade, ela também estava investigando possíveis causas para a parada repentina das vassouras no meio do jogo e Maddie descobriria isso se olhasse para o título dos livros empilhados ao redor de Hermione.

"Ah, _Imperius,"_ Maddie disse, deleitada, "uma de minhas favoritas."

"Então já a usou?" Hermione perguntou, enquanto Maddie se abaixava para sentar ao lado dela. Hermione começou a se perguntar se essa visita amigável era uma indicação que Maddie tinha admitido que Hermione a queria como mentora ou se ela tinha algo mais nas mangas.

"É ilegal," Maddie respondeu, suas sobrancelhas bem-feitas se esticando como se tentassem enfatizar o argumento.

"Eu sei," Hermione disse. "Aprendemos isso no quarto ano."

"Sim, eu soube que tiveram aulas muito boas no quarto ano," Maddie disse, esnobando."Claro, sempre achei Crouch um picareta, mas isso era apenas minha opinião."

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada. Ficou um silêncio desagradável no ar enquanto Maddie lia por cima do ombro de Hermione.

"Queria alguma coisa, Professora?" Hermione perguntou, irritada por ter sido interrompida e querendo votar a sua pesquisa.

Maddie rolou os olhos e levantou, olhando para Hermione como se dissesse que queria que ela levantasse também.

"Queria perguntar o que diabos você achava que estava fazendo na outra noite," Maddie bronqueou. Ela não parecia mais a mentora boazinha.

"O que?" foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

"Dumbledore me disse que quando confessou ter sido atacada fora da escola que você renunciou ao cargo de Monitora Chefe. O que, exatamente, passou por sua cabeça pra fazer uma coisa tão idiota? Você percebe o quanto pôs em risco suas chances de se tornar Auror?"

Hermione sussurrou aliviada. Por um segundo, ela pensou que Maddie ia gritar com ela por beijar Draco. Ela sempre achou que Maddie tinha uma queda por ele, por mais nojento que isso fosse.

"Bem," Maddie disse, "estou esperando uma explicação."

Hermione mordeu o lábio, pensando numa reposta decente. "Havia outras coisas na minha cabeça na hora, nenhuma delas tinha nada com minha chance de ser um Auror."

"Bem, você precisa definir suas prioridades," Maddie disse, as mãos na cintura. Seu queixo estava firme e ela batia a bota no chão de pedra (não tinha abandonado-as).

"Acho que sim," Hermione disse, olhando ao redor, evitando contato visual.

"Olhe pra mim enquanto falo com você!" Maddie reclamou. "Você não pode deixar esse ataque atingi-la, precisa superar e seguir em frente." Hermione levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Maddie.

"Ah não," Maddie disse, cobrindo a boca com as mãos lentamente. "Inferno!" ela exclamou, recebendo vários _psius_ de estudantes próximos que não viram que era um professor que fazia a confusão. Madame Pince estaria ali a qualquer momento se ela continuasse o barulho.

Para aumentar a confusão de Hermione, Maddie parecia chocada e irada. Ela alternadamente cobria a boca com as mãos e as retirava, fechando os punhos. Seu rosto estava contorcido, fazendo uma careta dolorosa e fechada, seus olhos em forma de meia-lua. Hermione recuou um passo.

De repente, Maddie agarrou Hermione pelos pulsos. "Quero que diga a última pessoa com quem esteve, Hermione. Isso é muito importante. Quem foi a última pessoa que beijou?"

O rosto de Hermione queimou. Ela não ia contar pra mais ninguém além de Harry ou Rony e provavelmente Gina o que aconteceu com Draco. E Maddie seria uma das últimas pessoas no planeta a quem ela contaria uma coisa tão horrível sobre si;

Mas ela não podia mentir. Maddie não recuaria sem uma resposta, então ela deu uma. "Não me lembro."

"Está mentindo." Os pulsos dela estavam começando a doer.

"Eu disse que não lembro."

Maddie a soltou. Uma expressão estranha cruzou seu rosto, parecendo como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho estranho.

"Eu lamento muito, Hermione," Maddie sussurrou, seu rosto mudando de repente com preocupação. Ela virou e marchou para fora da biblioteca, resmungando frases soltas enquanto saia.

"Ele vai lamentar... faze-lo pagar... brincadeira perigosa... arruinar minha carreira."

Esse comportamento estranho de Maddie deixou Hermione completamente confusa. Ela não conseguiu deixar de pensar que tinha algo a ver com a noite de sexta. Pena que não confiava o suficiente em Maddie para perguntar. Antes disso ela trocaria confidencias com Snape.

Parando um momento para massagear o pescoço, Hermione voltou para sua pesquisa, agora mais convencida que algo sinistro estava acontecendo e ela precisava chegar ao fundo disso.

******

Gina parou abruptamente quando chegou à porta da sala de Draco e Hermione. Vozes – uma ela reconheceu imediatamente – eram ouvidas pela porta aberta e ela não sabia se deveria interromper ou ficar escutando.

Ela arrumou a mochila sobre o ombro e tirou a varinha. Depois de colocar um feitiço silenciante nos pés, ela foi de mansinho até a porta e olhou pela abertura, ouvindo atentamente.

Como ela suspeitava, uma das vozes era de Draco. Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira com as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa. Apesar deles estarem de costas para porta, Gina reconheceu as formas de Crabbe e Goyle sentados em frente à mesa de Draco. Gina afastou a cabeça e se apoiou na parede do lado de fora pra que Draco não a visse escutando. Ela respirou profunda e silenciosamente, enquanto ouvia a conversa.

"Isso não importa," Draco falou. "Vão acontecer coisas que vão fazer vocês se perguntarem porque se preocuparam com essa aposta idiota."

Crabbe ou Goyle – Gina não sabia dizer qual dos dois – fez um som incompreensível que parecia uma mistura de tosse com uma vaia. Uma cadeira estalou.

"Eu não tenho que me explicar. Preferi terminar por razões minhas, e não quero contar quais são a nenhum dos dois," Draco rosnou. Aparentemente, o que Crabbe ou Goyle comunicou o irritou. Gina achava que sabia do que estavam falando, mas continuou ouvindo para ter certeza.

"Alem disso," Draco completou com a voz mais baixa, "quem escolho pra ficar é problema meu. Estava enjoado de ter que anunciar pra toda escola. O que são algumas centenas de galeões pra mim?"

Outros sons dos capangas de Draco. Gina lutou contra a risada ao ver a comédia que era Draco interagindo com seus amigos. Ela sempre se perguntara porque ele andava com esses dois, e era engraçado vê-lo interagindo com eles ao vivo.

"Vou cobrir vocês, não se preocupem com isso," Draco disse, menos tensão em sua voz. "Mas não é com isso que estão preocupados, é?"

"Seu pai," veio uma voz rouca, grave. Gina se arrepiou, não só de pensar no pai de Draco, que a incomodava até a alma. Não, foi pelo tom de pressentimento naquela voz rouca.

Os pensamentos de Gina se voltaram para o que ocorrera mais cedo durante a partida de Quadribol. O pai de Draco tinha algo a ver com o comportamento estranho das vassouras? Ela se arrepiou de novo, ouvindo atentamente.

Houve uma pequena pausa antes que Draco respondesse a pergunta sobre seu pai. Gina prendeu a respiração, a cabeça latejando com a pulsação. Ela estava quase tonta de antecipação.

Finalmente, Draco disse, "Meu pai não se importa com quem estou. Enquanto eu não me importar, ele não vai se incomodar."

Nesse instante, a mochila de Gina caiu no chão, assuntando-a tanto que ela deixou escapar um ruído fraco. Cobrindo a boca, ela se curvou para pegar seus livros, penas e pequenos pedaços de pergaminho que caíram, durante todo o tempo engolindo a seco, tentando se recompor. Ela sabia que Draco estaria ali em menos de um segundo.

Rápido como um cometa, ele estava ali como ela esperava. A primeira coisa que ela viu foram os sapatos pretos dele. Sentindo-se como uma criança pega roubando biscoitos do pote, seus olhos foram subindo dos sapatos dele...para as vestes...para sua gravata verde e cinza da Sonserina...até chegar no olhar zangado. Ela quis parecer surpresa e se desculpando quando o olhar firme dele encontrou o dela.

Surpreendentemente, ele ofereceu a mão para ela levantar, mas ela recusou. Como ele ousava lançar um olhar que poderia matar e ser educado ao mesmo tempo! O garoto era uma contradição ambulante. Ela levantou sozinha, limpando a saia e pensando rápido numa mentira muito boa para encobrir o que estava fazendo. Felizmente, ela tinha muita prática com essa cena. Ela e rony costumavam ouvir os planos de Fred e Jorge quando eram mais novos, e eles freqüentemente eram pegos e torturados por informações que tinham ouvido. Se ela achasse uma boa mentira, poderia fingir que era verdade e isso poderia salva-la de conseqüências desagradáveis.

"Que prazer em vê-la, Gina. Não sabia que era do tipo espiã. Por que não entra?" Draco disse friamente, colocando uma mão nas costas dela e guiando-a gentilmente para dentro do escritório.

No momento em que ele a tocou, Gina se sentiu estranha de novo. Era a mesma sensação que experimentara na lareira da biblioteca. "Ei," ela disse, tirando a mão dele das costas dela, "não." Ele deu um olhar peculiar para ela, como se tivesse sido acertado por um travesseiro. Claramente, ele não estava acostumado a ouvir um _não_.

Entrando no escritório, foi recebida pelos olhares vagos de Crabbe e Goyle. Eles estavam de pé, as mãos nos bolsos. Eles olharam de Draco pra ela, como se esperando uma explicação ou então uma briga. Não viram nenhum dos dois.

"Por que vocês dois não voltam para o Salão comunal?" Draco falou. "Vamos continuar nossa conversa mais tarde."

Dando os ombros, Crabbe e Goyle saíram do escritório. Fecharam a porta atrás deles, para grande espanto de Gina. Ela não sabia se conseguiria se manter numa sala sozinha com Draco Malfoy. Merlin, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Draco foi até a frente de sua mesa, deixando-a em pé no meio do grande escritório, sentindo-se muito sozinha. Ela olhou para a mesa de Hermione, que estava inesperadamente desorganizada.

Draco virou para olhar para ela e se recostou na mesa, seus braços cruzados, os tornozelos cruzados. Quando ela ia dizer alguma coisa, ele levantou a mão, interrompendo-a.

"Eu faço as perguntas," ele disse friamente.

"Você pode fazer as perguntas que quiser," Gina replicou, "isso não quer dizer que vou responde-las." Ela olhou desafiante para ele e cruzou os braços.

"Acho que tenho o direito de saber por que você estava bisbilhotando minha conversa," Draco disse num tom antipático.

"Eu não estava bisbilhotando."

"Sim, estava sim," ele respondeu, estreitando os olhos e descendo da mesa. Ele foi lentamente em direção a ela.

"Não estava não," Gina respondeu, mantendo-se firme. Ela levantou o queixo em sinal de teimosia, observando alarmada o lento progresso que ele fazia em sua direção.

"Estava," ele respondeu, dando um sorriso malvado.

"Não estava," ela disse, pelos dentes cerrados. Ela não estava se divertindo.

"Estava,"

"Não estava,"

Silêncio.

Durante a cena infantil que fizeram, Draco tinha chegado e agora estava a centímetros dela. Gina sabia que ele estava tentando intimida-la ficando próximo, mas ela estava determinada a ficar no lugar e contra-atacar. Entrando na briga como do mesmo jeito que viu sua mãe fazer inúmeras vezes, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e deu a ele seu sorriso mais desarmante. Ela combateria fogo contra fogo.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Gina?" Draco, ainda de braços cruzados, inclinou a cabeça para baixo e sussurrou no ouvido dela. Isso a arrepiou. Ela estava louca por jogar esse jogo com ele? Não demorou muito pra decidir que não estava. Ela não tinha a astúcia de um Sonserino, mas tinha a coragem da Grifinória fluindo em suas veias e seria amaldiçoada se deixasse algo que ele fizesse assusta-la a ponto de recuar.

"Estou aqui pra falar com Hermione," Gina respondeu no ouvido dele, se assegurando de sussurrar com um pouco mais de ar e de que uma mecha de cabelo roçasse o pescoço dele.

Por um pequeníssimo instante, a expressão de Draco mudou de predatório para arrependido antes de sorrir malicioso. Ele recuou um pouco, inspirando devagar e profundamente. Quando os olhos dele passaram rapidamente pelos lábios dela, ela sabia que tinha vencido.

O largo sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto quando ela percebeu que não queria mais nada além de beija-lo – agora – e nunca mais parar. A temperatura dela subiu e seu rosto queimou, mas ela se recusava a desviar o olhar. Eles olhavam profundamente nos olhos um do outro, e ela estava surpresa com quanto desejo essa simples atividade podia conjurar.

Submetida por forças além de seu controle, Gina lentamente passou os braços por cima dos ombros de Draco e enlaçou as mãos atrás do pescoço dele. A pele ali era suave e macia. Ela esperava que ele não pudesse sentir as palmas de suas mãos suadas ou que ela estava tremendo.

"Pensei ter dito pra ficar longe de mim," Draco murmurou. Seus ombros ficaram tensos.

"Ninguém me diz o que fazer," Gina sussurrou em resposta. "E sabe, você não me assusta."

Draco deu um sorriso malévolo forçado e um som saiu pelo nariz. "Pois devia," ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, ficando na posição um instante a mais que o necessário. Gina teve que prender um choro que veio à garganta.

"Quer saber um segredinho?" Gina murmurou em resposta, dessa vez repousando a cabeça no ombro dele e pressionando o corpo contra o dele. Ele estirou os braços do lado dele, mas não a abraçou. Ela quase não notou; estava muito ocupada aproveitando o cheiro dele. Impressionava que ela nunca tinha notado antes que ele cheirava tão bem, uma mistura intoxicante de cedro, artemísia e couro.

"Sinceramente não me importa," Draco respondeu secamente, desviando o olhar.

Gina ignorou sua reação fria. A cabeça dela deixou o ombro dele e ela roçou seus lábios levemente no pescoço dele e sussurrou, "apesar do que diz de não se importar, e apesar de pensar que eu tenho medo de você, a verdade é que _você _tem medo de _ mim._"

"Não tenho medo de nada," Draco disse firme. Ela teve a impressão de ter ouvido ele engolir.

"Você tem medo disso," Gina murmurou, ficando na ponta dos pés e pressionando seus lábios contra os dele. Uma sensação eletrizante de queda junto com prazer correu por seu corpo.

Quando ele respondeu ao beijo, ela se entregou ao beijo e esqueceu o pequeno jogo deles.os braços dele firmes ao redor da cintura dela enquanto ele expirava rápido, pressionando a boca dele contra a dela, beijando-a profundamente. Gina nunca havia experimentado essa intoxicação desnorteante antes. Ela sentia como se fosse morrer se ele parasse de beija-la. Os lábios dela pareciam um pouco inchados, sensíveis e sua alma parecia mais leve que o ar no topo das montanhas. O gosto dele era como ela esperava: salgado, sutil e irresistível. A língua dele acariciava a boca dela nos lugares certos, e impulsivamente ecoou os beijos dele, levando os dois à loucura. Rápidos clarões de cenas que ela não entendia passavam por sua cabeça, mas ela os ignorou. Tudo o que ela pensava era como era bom beijar Draco.

Quando ela começou a sentir a intensidade do beijo aumentando, ele a largou e recuou. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele olhava para ela, alarmado.

"Gina," ele ofegou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. "isso foi..." abaixou o olhar, "tão... mágico." Voltou a olhar para ela, seus olhos cinza cintilando intensamente.

Gina concordou e o abraçou contra ela.

"Na verdade," ele disse devagar, seu tom de volta ao normal, "foi quase mágico demais."

"Hã?" Gina reagiu, abrindo os olhos. Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

"Quando é seu aniversário?" Draco perguntou, seu tom sério. Ele saiu do abraço dela.

Pega desprevenida pela estranha pergunta, respondeu por reflexo. "Vinte de outubro. Por que?"

Draco deu meia volta e foi até a estante de livros próxima a sua mesa. Ele pegou um livro de aparência antiga e começou a virar as páginas, parando ocasionalmente para olhar para ela antes de parar numa página e começar a ler. Gina se aproximou alguns passos, querendo ver o título.

Antes que pudesse chegar perto o suficiente, Draco fechou o livro na mesa, assustando-a. "Eu sabia!" ele gritou para o teto. "Como pude ser tão idiota?"

Gina ficou parada, sem saber o que dizer e sentindo-se terrivelmente confusa. Por que ele perguntou do aniversário dela e o que o incomodava? Ela começou a sentir tudo se torcendo por dentro e começa a se arrepender por tê-lo beijado.

"Draco, do que você está falando?" ela perguntou.

Sem responder, Draco apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Gina observava em silêncio, seu coração ainda acelerado, seu corpo formigando por causa do beijo. Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto dele quando passou a língua pelo lábio inferior.

"Você nasceu ao meio-dia, não foi?" ele falou, ainda com a cabeça nas mãos, seu olhar focalizado na mesa.

"Como você...?"

"Não pode ser," ele murmurou. O sussurro dele foi cheio de amargura, uma amargura que fez o resto de alegria que ela sentia dissipar.

"Gina, desculpe, estou atrasada," veio a voz de Hermione detrás dela. "Não queria encontrar com -," mas ela parou de falar abruptamente. Quando Gina se virou, viu Hermione olhando para Draco. Ele rapidamente levantou os olhos, cumprimentando Hermione simplesmente levantando e abaixando o queixo. Ele então começou a procurar alguma coisa nas gavetas de sua mesa, empurrando as coisas que estavam lá dentro.

"venha, Gina," Hermione disse, tocando levemente no braço dela. "Vamos para outro lugar."

Olhando uma última vez para Draco – que parecia ignorar as duas – Gina seguiu Hermione para fora da sala.

*******

A festa no Salão Comunal da Grifinória já tinha acabado há muito tempo e agora os alunos estavam apenas relaxando na noite de sábado.

Harry pegou o sofá em frente à lareira e Rony conseguiu assustar duas garotas do primeiro ano apenas sorrindo pra elas. Eles não queriam ninguém por perto pra ouvir a conversa.

"Aqui, companheiro," Rony disse, entregando uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada antes de sentar no chão de costas para lareira de modo que ficou de frente para o sofá.

"Obrigado."

"Então, vmos aos negócios," Rony disse. "Acho que já discutimos até demais a paralisação da vassouras."

"Concordo," Harry respondeu.

"Bom. Então acho que estamos prontos pra bolar estratégias de como fazer Hermione voltar a pensar e como fazer Meg voltar pra mim."

Harry tomou um gole da cerveja amanteigada e limpou a boca com as costas da mão. "Certo."

"Alguma idéia?" Rony perguntou.

"Vamos pensar em um por vez. São situações diferentes, concorda?" Harry perguntou.

"Completamente."

"Bom," disse Harry, tomando outro gole. "Vamos falar de Meg primeiro."

"Por que?" Rony perguntou. "Hermione é tão importante quanto ela, senão for mais porque está agindo estranha e tudo mais."

"Por isso mesmo," Harry disse, "ela é mais complicada."

"Bem, tudo bem," Rony disse, olhando torto. Ele não tinha tanta certeza se a situação com Meg era menos complicada, mas estava disposto a concordar.

"Certo," Harry falou, olhando para o teto em busca de concentração.

Eles ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, quando de repente, Harry teve uma idéia.

"Talvez você possa dizer a ela que foi um idiota e implorar que ela te perdoe."

Rony soltou um som de irritação. "Harry," ele disse, "isso é o que fiz quase todas as vezes que brigamos e voltamos."

Harry deu os ombros. "Bem, se funcionou."

Rony levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, Harry o seguia com os olhos, uma expressão confusa.

"O problema é que não acho que fui um idiota."

"Nós sabemos disso," Harry disse, "mas vai doer se você tomar a culpa se isso significar que vai tê-la de volta?"

"Sim, doeria," Rony respondeu.

"Não sabia que ainda estava com raiva com o que aconteceu."

Rony respirou fundo e sentou novamente. "Não estou realmente com raiva. Mas quero ser sincero com ela ao invés de sair dessa do jeito mais fácil. Entende o que quero dizer?"

"Claro. Sinceridade. A coragem da Grifinória é bem útil pra isso," Harry disse, franzindo a testa. Seus pensamentos passaram rapidamente pela noite que contou a Hermione que achava que a tinha traído.

O pensamento de Rony voltou para os eventos do dia em que ele e Meg terminaram. Parecia que tudo dentro dele estava virando chumbo. Talvez ele devesse sentar.

"Achei!" Harry gritou, levantando com o copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão.

Ele virou ao ouvir alguém batendo palmas.

"Com certeza achou!" alguém gritou.

Todos riram, inclusive Rony. O Salão Comunal da Grifinória deu mais rodada de aplausos para seu apanhador.

Harry sentou, constrangido. Ele se inclinou pra mais perto de Rony, pra que ele pudesse ouvi-lo sussurrar.

Rony ouvia atentamente enquanto Harry delineava seu plano. Enquanto Harry falava, rony se encheu de admiração e gratidão por seu amigo; admiração por quanto ele tinha se tornado bom em estratégias por causa de sua experiência no quadribol e gratidão por ele entender o quanto Meg era importante pra ele.

"Perfeito," Rony disse, depois que Harry acabou. "Vou tentar isso da próxima vez que a vir, com sorte depois de herbologia."

Harry sorriu e esvaziou seu copo. Era bom ajudar Rony com algo tão importante. Se pelo menos ele pudesse com um plano tão bom pra recuperar Hermione.

Rony e Harry discutiram muito o que poderiam fazer pra que Hermione recuperasse o juízo. Eles concordaram em algumas coisas. Um – Hermione provavelmente ainda estava em choque por ter sido atacada, o que contribuía pra ela estar fora de controle, o que levava a esse comportamento estranho. Dois – ela estava superprotegendo Harry e Rony já que se culpava pelo que aconteceu com Malfoy. Três – ela estava muito teimosa com isso e não ia mudar de opinião a ser que tivesse um motivo muito forte.

E discordavam em quase todo resto.

"Se eu ficar sozinho com ela, vai procurar um motivo pra sair da sala. Acredite, Rony, já a vi fazer isso."

"Não, não, não!" Rony disse, abrindo outra cerveja amanteigada. Estava ficando tarde e ele já estava ficando nervoso. "Se você preparar o cenário completo com velas, música, ela vai amolecer. Eu já vi como ela fica quando está com você, Harry. Ela não vai ter nenhuma chance."

Harry passou as mãos no cabelo. Isso era frustrante. "Ela nunca ficou assim antes, Rony. Ela provavelmente vai apagar as velas e transfigurar o jantar num sapo ou algo assim."

"Essa é a coisa mais idiota que já ouvi. Ela não seria tão fria."

"Ela não pararia por nada se achasse necessário pra me proteger. Ela ter terminado com isso mostra que é verdade."

Rony balançou a cabeça. "Às vezes me pergunto quem é pior – Hermione com sua teimosia ou você com seu medo de rejeição."

"Medo de rejeição?" Harry respondeu. "não tenho medo da rejeição."

"Ah, qual é, Harry. Lembra como estava com medo de convidar Cho para o baile?"

"Mas convidei, não foi?"

"Bem, foi. Depois que fizemos um pacto," Rony respondeu.

"Argh," Harry se irritou. Isso não ia levar a lugar algum.

"Talvez se tirasse notas baixas ela prestaria atenção," Rony disse, sorrindo pra si mesmo enquanto levava a cerveja até a boca.

"O que disse?" Harry perguntou.

"Estava só brincando," Rony respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

"Não, gostei dessa linha de pensamento. Ela prefere morrer a me ver reprovar. E se eu começasse a me sair muito mal?" Harry perguntou.

"Você quer dizer, errar de propósito e depois pedir a ajuda dela?" Rony disse, seus olhos arregalados de animação.

"Sim," Harry disse, "Podia fazer isso e um pouco do que vai fazer com Meg. Você sabe, essa coisa toda de ser romântico. Eu nunca fui muito cheio de romantismos com ela, não é?"

Rony riu pelo nariz, engasgando com a cerveja. "É, e o que fez aniversário de vocês ano passado não foi nada romântico, não é?"

Harry deu um olhar de advertência a Rony, o que o fez rir. "Ei! Só estava tentando provar uma coisa."

Harry recostou-se no sofá, aquiescendo. Estava sentindo uma onda de adrenalina similar a que sentia antes de uma partida de quadribol. "Sabia que conseguiríamos resolver," ele disse. "Sabe, não existe nada que não possamos encarar."

"Exceto por Maddie." Rony disse.

Harry riu e os dois amigos brindaram às suas duas mulheres favoritas.

*****

Gina e Hermione decidiram achar uma sala vazia para que pudessem conversar em particular. Enquanto andavam, Gina tentava descobrir o que acontecera pra deixar Hermione tão chateada e Hermione defendia as perguntas como uma armadura que refletia feitiços.

Era uma surpresa pra Hermione que Gina não soubesse o que aconteceu com Draco. Ela achava que a fofoca já teria se espalhado pela escola. Mas estava enganada. Por motivos próprios, Draco não contara a ninguém o que acontecera. Ela não sabia se isso a deixava mais ou menos incomodada.

Ela sentia-se melhor ao atribuir a falta de interesse dele ao que acontecera na partida de quadribol.

O pensamento de Gina voltava para o que ocorrera entre ela e Draco momentos atrás. Hermione poderia descobrir que ela tinha acabado de beija-lo? Ela perguntaria o que estava acontecendo no escritório? Gina ainda não se decidira se ia contar a suas amigas sobre seus sentimentos por Draco. Pra falar a verdade, não tinha certeza de como se sentia. Às vezes se perguntavam se o que estava acontecendo entre eles não era um jogo mental maluco.

Mas não conseguia tirar as sensações do beijo dele de sua cabeça.

Elas entraram na sala de Flitwick e usaram o _accio_ pra pegar algumas almofadas pra sentar.

"Você parece preocupada, Hermione. Talvez ajudasse se você falasse sobre isso," Gina disse, a testa franzida de preocupação.

Hermione ajeitou a almofada sob ela, se perguntando se devia começar a contar suas preocupações a Gina. Devia começar com a preocupação de estar ficando doida? Ou talvez tentar explicar o quanto se sentia dividida por ter terminado com Harry? Talvez contar a Gina seu medo secreto de que Draco realmente gostasse dela parecesse menos real, menos importante. Talvez elas pudessem rir disso.

Hermione olhou para suas unhas que estavam um farrapo pelo tanto que vinham sendo ruídas. "Ainda estou chateada por causa do ataque," Hermione disse, sem levantar os olhos. "E agora estou preocupada com as vassouras terem parado daquele jeito. Ajudaria se pudesse conversar sobre outra coisa, qualquer que seja."

Gina franziu a testa. Isso não estava saindo tão bem quanto esperava. Se ela não ia ajudar a amiga ouvindo seus problemas, talvez pudesse distraí-la com conversa de garotas.

"Então vamos mudar de assunto," Gina ofereceu. Vendo Hermione se animar com isso, continuou, "Beijei um garoto hoje." Dizer isso a fez corar. A experiência do beijo de Draco estava tão recente que ela ainda sentia o gosto dele em seus lábios.

"Ah?" Hermione perguntou, as sobrancelhas levantadas. Ela não ia bisbilhotar e sabia que não precisava. Gina contaria tudo eventualmente. Essa era uma das coisas que mais gostava na amiga, sua natureza aberta e amiga.

Gina colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas e cruzou as pernas. "Juro que não estou mentindo quando digo que foi o melhor beijo que já dei. O melhor." Era tão bom poder falar sobre isso com alguém. Ela só devia ser cuidadosa pra não dizer quem tinha beijado. Ela ainda não estava preparada pra que alguém soubesse e não tinha certeza se o beijo ia levar a algo mais.

Hermione sorriu. Era bom conversar sobre a vida amorosa de outra pessoa pra variar. Seu coração estava tão pesado de saudades de Harry e se sentia tão culpada por beijar Draco que qualquer distração era bem-vinda. "Então, o que deixou esse beijo tão extraordinário, se não se importa que pergunte?" Hermione disse.

"A sensação de fazer algo que não devia pra começar," Gina disse, rapidamente, desejando que Hermione não pedisse maiores explicações. "E o fato de ter sentido tão certo. Como se fossemos feitos um pro outro, os lábios dele se encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus. Entende o quero dizer?"

Hermione suspirou. Claro que ela entedia o que Gina queria dizer. Beijar Harry era assim. Como ela queria estar com ele agora! Uma visão de olhos verdes encheu seu pensamento e ela suspirou novamente. Talvez pedir a Gina que falasse mais sobre seu beijo tenha sido má idéia.

Gina começou a rir, trazendo Hermione de volta ao presente. "O que?" ela perguntou.

Gina riu um pouco mais antes de responder. "Teve uma coisa que ele fez com a língua que foi incrivelmente maravilhoso. Imagino se é alguma coisa que aprendeu ou desenvolveu com toda prática que teve."

Uma percepção obscura, assombrosa caiu como uma tempestade sobre Hermione. Ela prendeu a respiração quando outra memória de seu beijo com Draco a inundou. O que ela tinha feito com ele passou de frente pra trás em seu pensamento como um filme. Ela apertou o botão de pausa e revisou as sensações durante o beijo.

"O que foi, Hermione?" Gina perguntou. "Você está bem? Ficou pálida de repente." Se ficasse mais branca, Gina ia sugerir que ela fosse à ala hospitalar.

Hermione engoliu a seco, tentando se recompor e formular a pergunta da qual precisava a resposta sem se entregar muito.

"Ele... ele te abraçou tão forte que você pensou que ia conseguir respirar e depois passou a mãos levemente por suas costas?" Hermione perguntou.

"Sim. Ele fez isso sim," Gina respondeu, enrugando a testa. Não era do feitio de Hermione perguntar tantos detalhes de como um garoto a beijara. Talvez estivesse tendo problemas com Harry e por isso estava tão desanimada.

Hermione enfiou o rosto nas mãos, falando incoerentemente consigo mesma. Gina tentou olhar no rosto dela e ver qual era o problema. Por que estava agindo tão estranha?

"Sei quem você beijou," Hermione disse, olhando pelos dedos separados.

"Como sabe disso?" Gina perguntou. "A não ser..." E então caiu a ficha.

"Você beijou Draco," as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo, apontando horrorizadas uma pra outra.

"Não beijei não!" reagiram, simultaneamente.

"Sim, beijou sim!" as duas gritaram.

Hermione e Gina, as duas agora em pé, olharam um pra outra durante um silêncio de choque por um longo intervalo até que uma delas falou.

"Comece do inicio," Gina disse, afundando em sua almofada e sentindo como se tivesse acabado de viajar de pó de flu. "Mal posso esperar pra ouvir essa."

****

Herbologia nunca demorou tanto como parecia estar demorando pra Megan Jones naquela segunda. Normalmente, Megan gostava das aulas da professora Sprout, mas hoje não. Hoje, Herbologia era um obstáculo pra sua conversa com Rony sobre o que ela tinha descoberto no sábado no quarto secreto. Ela estava ansiosa pra acabar com essa conversa, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria adia-la.

Herbologia nunca demorou tanto como parecia estar demorando pra Rony Weasley naquela segunda. Normalmente, Rony conseguia passar o tempo das aulas da Professora Sprout flertando com Megan, mas hoje não. Hoje, Herbologia era um obstáculo pra recuperar Megan, usando o plano que ele e Harry formularam no sábado. Ele estava ansioso pra falar pela primeira vez com ela desde o rompimento, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria adiar.

"Oi, Meg," Rony disse, tentando soar o mais relaxado possível quando chegou ao lado dela depois da aula.

"Rony," Megan disse, seu rosto corando involuntariamente quando seus olhares se encontraram e a manga das vestes dela roçou na sua. Essa era a primeira vez que se falavam desde que tinham terminado e era bem constrangedor. Os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lagrimas involuntariamente.

"Eu, hã, queria falar com você um instante, se puder," Rony disse.

"Sim, também queria falar com você," Megan respondeu.

Eles saíram da estufa juntos e foram até um lugar mais privado, longe das portas. Quando pararam de andar, Rony virou pra encara-la.

"O que foi Meg?" ele não conseguiu evitar a pergunta. "Você parece assustada."

Ele sempre teve jeito pra ler expressões. Ela sempre teve a mania de mostrar no rosto o que sentia.

"Estou com medo de uma coisa que vi, Rony," Megan disse, com grande dificuldade. O coração dela batia duas vezes mais rápido e ela estava sentindo um calor desconfortável aumentando.

Sem esperar esse comportamento, Rony mudou sua conduta. "O que foi?"

"Preciso perguntar uma coisa e quero que me responda sinceramente."

"Certo," Rony disse, concordando com a cabeça.

"Você roubou os Tupperwicks?"

"Eu o – quê?" Rony respondeu. Seu queixo estava caído e suas orelhas vermelhas.

"Você me ouviu," Megan disse, cruzando os braços. "Você roubou ou não os Tupperwicks das estufas?"

"uh," Rony respondeu.

"Vai responder minha pergunta?"

"Meg, não tenho idéia porque está me perguntando isso," Rony respondeu, mas depois completou quando percebeu que não era essa a resposta que ela esperava, "não, certo? Eu não roubei. Feliz agora?"

Megan não sabia o que fazer. Rony tinha mentido descaradamente. Ela contraiu os lábios, pensando.

"Meg," Rony disse, tocando levemente no braço dela. "Você parece chateada. O que está te incomodando? Por que acharia que fiz isso? Você não acha que os roubei, acha?"

Megan levantou os olhos dos seus sapatos marrons, pra onde estava olhando enquanto pensava o que dizer. Claro que ele também estava lindo e ela se repreendeu por deixar seus pensamentos vagaram pra esse lado. Ela precisava se concentrar em descobrir o que ele tinha feito e tentar remediar a situação se pudesse. Se ela conseguisse fazer com que ele admitisse que roubara as plantas, talvez pudesse convence-lo a devolve-las antes que fosse pego.

"Nunca pensei que fosse mentir pra mim, Rony," ela sussurrou. Depois saiu correndo. Ela correu o mais rápido que podia para dentro do castelo, ignorando os chamados dele.

Rony logo percebeu que chamá-la era em vão. Tanto esforço pra tentar ser romântico, pensou consigo mesmo. Como ele iria fazer com que Megan sentisse algo por ele novamente se ela achasse que ele era culpado de roubo e de mentiras? Claramente, ele precisava arrumar um jeito de esclarecer as coisas. Mas antes, precisava saber de onde ela tinha tirado a idéia que ele tinha roubado as plantas. Pra isso, ele precisava...

***

"Hermione," Harry gritou, correndo atrás dela. Ele a ultrapassou e evitou que ela continuasse pelo corredor, apoiando-se com os braços cruzados numa das paredes de pedra.

"O que você quer, Harry?" ela perguntou, apressada e impaciente. Os braços dela estavam ocupados com uma torre de livros.

Harry deu um de seus sorrisos vencedores.

"Só queria dizer oi," ele disse tentando soar sedutor, mas sem sucesso. "Posso te ajudar com isso?"

"Eu," ela equilibrou a torre de livros, "estou bem."

"Bem, eu não estou," olhando pela direita e depois pela esquerda para olhar pra ela atrás da pilha de livros.

Houve uma longa pausa.

No inicio, Harry temia que ela tentasse passar por ele e continuar sem falar nada, como estava sendo desde que terminaram. Já tinha passado quase uma semana e ele sentia muita falta dela.

Mas então aconteceu algo que ele não esperava. Ela perdeu sua luta contra o equilíbrio e os livros caíram no chão. Por instinto, Harry recuou, evitando por pouco a batida perigosa. Hermione não teve tanta sorte.

"Ai," ela disse, sentando e examinando o pé.

"Hermione!" Harry gritou. Rapido como um foguete, ele chegou ao lado dela, tentando verificar se ela não tinha quebrado nada.

"Estou bem," Hermione respondeu asperamente entre os dentes cerrados, empurrando a mão dele. "Agora, por favor, vá embora." A voz dela tremeu, mostrando a dor que sentia. Se ela achava que Harry a deixaria assim, estava sendo tão idiota quanto Crabbe ou Goyle.

"Não," Harry disse. "Vou te ajudar. Se quiser que eu vá depois disso, então dou minha palavra que irei. Mas não vou sair daqui com você machucada. Não faria isso com meu pior inimigo." Ele só não mencionou as exceções de costume como Snape, Malfoy e Maddie, apesar dele achar que Hermione já estava pensando nisso.

"Tudo bem, então!" ela respondeu irritada. Como ela podia ser tão fria, mesmo estando tão machucada como estava?

*****

"Xeque-mate," Rony disse, relaxando em sua cadeira. Se todas suas partidas fossem tão fáceis, não teria problemas pra vencer o torneio de xadrez Inter-casas de Hogwarts. Por que essas vitórias não podiam se estender para sua vida amorosa?

Durante a ultima semana, ele não tinha conseguido qualquer progresso em relação à Meg. Todas as vezes que seus olhares se cruzaram no Salão Principal, ela parecia assustada e irritada. Estava incomodando Rony tanto que ele não estava conseguindo dormir direito. Ele, entretanto, usou esse problema a seu favor, pressionando seus amigos pra que jogassem xadrez de bruxo com ele pra que pudesse praticar para as partidas.

"Sabia que ia me vencer. Parabéns," Simas disse, levantando e oferecendo a mão.

Rony apertou a mão de Simas. "Obrigado," ele respondeu, enquanto o salão comunal explodia em aplausos, Simas se juntando a eles. Rony acabara de ganhar as eliminatórias da Grifinória.

Agora ele avançaria para as semi-finais e enfrentaria o vencedor do torneio da Lula-lufa. O coração dele devia estar cheio de alegria por causa da vitória merecida, mas não era assim. Ao invés disso, doía por Meg.

Rony fez um juramento silencioso pra si mesmo que até o fim da semana ele não só teria ganhado o torneio de Xadrez, como também acharia um jeito de reconquistar Meg. Não importava o que precisaria fazer; ele precisava ficar com ela de novo. Isso, ele tinha certeza, seria melhor do que vencer qualquer torneio ou que qualquer troféu.

***

Hermione deixou que Harry tirasse seu sapato e usasse alguns feitiços para verificar se havia fratura. Havia. Parecia que uns dois ossos em seu pé tinham sido esmagados por um dos enormes volumes que caiu sobre ele. As fraturas eram muito complicadas pra Harry tentar curar. A maioria dos alunos não tinha nenhum conhecimento de feitiços de cura, porque eles facilmente davam errado. Harry conhecia alguns feitiços médicos, aprendidos informalmente com Madame Pomfrey depois de inúmeras visitas á enfermaria. Se fosse um machucado simples, ele a curaria e ela poderia checar se quisesse. Mas por causa da complexidade da fratura, Hermione precisava ser levada para a ala hospitalar o quanto antes.

"Eu te carrego," Harry disse, levantando.

"Ah, não vai não!" Hermione retrucou. "Eu consigo sozinha."

"sabe, eu acho que você fica muito sexy quando fica teimosa," Harry respondeu, segurando-a pelos cotovelos para ajuda-la a levantar. Ela o empurrou.

"Muito engraçado, Harry. Eu disse que ia conseguir."

"Eu estava indo pra lá mesmo, então qual o problema?" Harry mentiu. Na verdade, não era uma mentira completa, só em parte. Ele teve ordens de visitar a ala hospitalar naquela semana pra reavaliar a eficiência do feitiço de cura que tinha sido aplicado em seu braço depois da partida de quadribol. Depois de não passar lá a semana toda, ele esbarrou em Madame Pomfrey que disse que ele perderia pontos se ele não se consultasse hoje. Ao invés de aceitar a advertência, decidiu seguir seu plano original e tentar achar Hermione pra tentar colocar juízo em sua cabeça. Achar e falar com Hermione estava em seus planos todas as noites dessa semana e ele não se desviaria de seu objetivo.

Um ar de preocupação cruzou o rosto de Hermione. "Como está seu braço?"

"Vai ficar bom. É a menor de minhas preocupações agora."

"Bom," ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não sabia que tinha visto o jogo," Harry disse. "Procurei, mas não achei você em lugar nenhum."

Hermione abriu a boca para responder e depois fez uma careta quando tentou colocar peso no pé. Harry a segurou quando ela caia para frente. Ele se encontrou numa posição que ficou muitas vezes antes, segurando Hermione forte perto de si, seus braços ao redor dela, sua cabeça repousada confortavelmente sob o queixo dele.

Ela levantou os olhos e seus olhares se encontraram, fazendo o coração dele inchar e sua temperatura subir. Ele queria desesperadamente beija-la, mostrar o quanto ela significava para ele. Mas não era a hora certa, a não ser que ela indicasse que queria também.

"Nunca perderia um jogo seu," ela murmurou, seus olhos castanhos fixos nos dele. Houve outra pausa, mais intensa que da outra vez.

"Eu, hã, queria te dizer uma coisa," Harry finalmente sussurrou, sem poder e sem querer tirar seus olhos dos dela. "Preciso de você, Hermione. Desesperadamente."

Ele preferiu não tomar a postura desonesta e quase manipulativa que ele e Rony tinham planejando durante o fim de semana. Tirar notas baixas para chamar atenção dela era tão maduro quanto brincar de gato e rato. Ela merecia mais que isso. Ela merecia a verdade; a verdade clara, direta e simples. Então, foi isso que ele a deu. Ele torcia com cada partícula de seu ser que isso funcionasse.

E de certa forma funcionou.

Seus olhos se acinzentaram um pouco, como se ela fosse chorar. "Também preciso de você, mas do que pode imaginar," Hermione murmurou, "Mas agora também preciso que fique longe. Prometo que não vai ser pra sempre. Sei que tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu comigo, e quando o fizer..."

"Podemos ficar juntos de novo?" Harry interrompeu. Ele não podia evitar. Só a possibilidade deles voltarem deixava sua alma mais leve como há muito tempo não acontecia.

Hermione deu um sorriso tímido antes de responder. "Sim."

Harry estava tão feliz com sua resposta que teve que se controlar para não sair cantando e gritando pelo corredor.

Mas o pequeno sucesso da noite não terminou aí. Depois de um pouco mais de insistência, Hermione concordou que ele a ajudasse a chegar na enfermaria. Apesar de não ter deixado que ele a carregasse, ainda assim, ficou satisfeito. 


	12. O Torneio

Capítulo 12 – O torneio 

Draco estava sentado no parapeito da Torre de Astronomia imerso em pensamentos. Não restava muito tempo até que os Comensais da Morte fizessem sua jogada. Logo, ele teria terminado sua parte no plano e isso não incomodaria mais. Pensando bem, isso nunca teria fim, teria? Como Maddie lhe dissera uns dias atrás, algumas coisas nunca terminam. 

Ele pensou nela e na discussão que tiveram. Ele lamentava que não estivessem do mesmo lado. Sempre era bom achar um adversário à altura. Mas era melhor ainda ter um aliado cujas habilidades pudessem ser trabalhadas até alcançarem a perfeição.

_iA porta de sua sala foi aberta fazendo um alto barulho, Draco levantou os olhos de seu trabalho, tentando esconder sua surpresa com uma expressão de tédio. Maddie entrou marchando e parecia com tanta raiva quanto um hipogrifo agitado. Draco sabia que ela estava furiosa antes mesmo que abrisse a boca. Devagar, ele se apoiou em sua cadeira, braços cruzados, sobrancelha levantada, fingindo curiosidade. Ela teria coragem de acusá-lo diretamente ou escolheria uma tática mais sutil? _

_A porta bateu atrás dela. Draco podia ver a carranca dela do outro lado da sala. Num rápido movimento, a varinha dela estava em sua mão. Ela murmurou um feitiço silenciador. Devagar pra que ela não pudesse ver, Draco puxou sua varinha. Só por precaução. _

_Enquanto ela se aproximava, o carpete Oriental que adornava o chão era comprimido a cada passo. A aura ao redor dela estalava com poder. Draco não pode evitar o sorriso ao sentir um orgulho Sonserino dentro dele. Maddie era a personificação do que Salazar mais admirava em seus alunos. _

_"E o que, se posso perguntar, está achando tão divertido, Sr. Malfoy?" Maddie perguntou, de pé em frente á mesa dele com os braços cruzados. Ela ainda segurava a varinha, que estava num ângulo estranho na dobra do braço dela. _

_Draco tirou o sorriso do rosto e olhou para sua mesa. "Sr. Malfoy, é?" _

_"É assim quando faz algo tão idiota que não merece a intimidade que vem de se chamar pelo primeiro nome," Maddie disse. Ela batia o pé direito no chão e seus olhos estavam estreitados. Draco várias vezes tentara imagina-la zangada – as mulheres eram tão atraentes quando estavam zangadas – e parecia que ele ia ver muito isso agora. _

_Ao invés de responder, ele preferiu ficar em silêncio. O silêncio era uma arma muito poderosa quando usada corretamente. Bruxos adultos caíram aos prantos no escritório de seu pai, várias vezes, só por causa do poderoso uso do silêncio. Por que levar essa conversa adiante se não tinha interesse em continuá-la? _

_"Então?" Maddie disse depois de encara-lo por alguns segundos com seus furiosos olhos amendoados. _

_"Então o que?" Draco perguntou, levantando e dando a volta na mesa. Ele se apoiou tranqüilamente contra a mesa e cruzou os tornozelos. Sentido-se audacioso, ele olhou para ela com um largo sorriso. Uma rápida checagem na distância entre eles lhe dizia que ele precisava cuidar da proximidade física. Ele estava ao alcance de um tapa. E apesar de não achar que Maddie era do tipo de dar tapas, queria estar preparado para esquivar-se de um ataque frontal se ela fizesse um. _

_"Algo foi roubado de meu quarto e eu quero de volta," ela falou irritada. "Todo." _

_"Do que está falando?" Draco perguntou, um tom inocente em sua voz. "Talvez pudesse descrever o que perdeu e eu posso lhe ajudar a encontrar." _

_Maddie deu um sorriso apertado. "Acho que nós dois sabemos do que estou falando, Draco." _

_"Ah, então é Draco, agora que quer algo de mim," ele respondeu, levantando as sobrancelhas. _

_"Você é tão irritante," Maddie falou agitada, fechando os punhos. _

_"Eu tento." _

_Ela respirou fundo e colocou as mãos no quadril, a varinha ainda na mão direita. "O que foi roubado não pode ser usado pra brincadeiras. Pelas minhas contas, dois alunos foram afetados, talvez mais." _

_"Como pode saber isso?" Draco perguntou. _

_"Há meios de saber que o pó foi usado," ela disse entre os dentes cerrados, parecendo muito com Hermione quando era provocada demais. _

_"Sei," Draco respondeu. "Pó, você disse? Parece algo muito fácil de perder. Talvez um dos elfos-domésticos..." _

_Maddie falou mais alto que ele. "Pra ser sincera," ela disse, o volume de sua voz muito mais alto que antes. "Uma pessoa tem que ser um completo tolo pra usa-lo sem treinamento adequado porque o culpado pode ser pego. Ele usa as próprias memórias e experiências de quem o usou para criar falsas memórias. Até que o efeito do pó seja removido, essas memórias são verdadeira para aqueles em quem o pó foi usado. Perceba que é só uma questão de tempo até que eu descubra." _

_Draco levantou um pouco suas sobrancelhas ao saber disso, e depois se reprovou mentalmente por não se controlar melhor. A chave para ganhar esse confronto era não mostrar nenhuma emoção a não ser curiosidade acadêmica misturada com um pouco de desinteresse. "Sabe mais alguma desse... como chamou mesmo? Ah sim, _pó_?" _

_"É experimental então os efeitos que possui em pessoas diferentes ainda não é explicado completamente. Combina uma poção do amor, maldição Império e um feitiço de memória, junto com outros feitiços. O perigo pra suas vitimas é que as memórias falsas podem deixa-las loucas, especialmente se agirem diferente do seu normal," Maddie explicou. Draco a observou enquanto ela ia até a lareira e parou em frente a ela para olhar no fogo. _

_"Então, por exemplo," Draco ofereceu, olhando pelo ar como se houvesse exemplos flutuando, "se alguém usasse numa pessoa para convencê-la que fez algo contrario a seu comportamento normal – como trair seu namorado – ela pode ficar louca por isso?" _

_"Que exemplo maravilhosamente detalhado," Maddie disse, batendo palmas com entusiasmo. "Você aprende tão rápido." Ela não olhou para ele, mas continuou concentrada no fogo. O jogo de sombras e luz da lareira a faziam parecer uma peça de um xadrez de bruxo. A rainha preta podia ter recuado, mas Draco não ia abaixar suas defesas nem por um segundo. _

_"Me orgulho de ser um bom aluno," Draco respondeu, sorrindo orgulhoso como se ela tivesse acabado de dar cem pontos á Sonserina. Jogar com Maddie estava ficando cada vez mais divertido, mas ele tinha que tomar cuidado. Manipular colegas de casa, monitores e até alguns professores era brincadeira de criança para ele, mas ela estava em um nível completamente diferente nesse jogo. Pelo histórico da carreira dela, ele sabia que ela se orgulhava de sua habilidade de fazer as pessoas agirem de forma diferente do normal e dizerem coisas que normalmente não diriam. Um movimento em falso e ele se encontraria em mais problemas do que seu pai poderia remediar. Uma regra importante para se lembrar em qualquer jogo de estratégia era nunca se rodear consigo mesmo. Se ele revelasse demais, teria dificuldades para manobrar se as coisas ficassem difíceis e poderia acabar na defensiva. Draco estava andando numa corda bamba, aludindo ao que fizera com Hermione. Era arriscado dar idéia que usara o pó; entretanto, o risco valeria a pena se o ajudasse a orquestrar o ataque final que neutralizaria Maddie para sempre. _

_"Claro, estou ainda mais preocupada com os efeitos desconhecidos no bruxo ou bruxa que usou o pó," Maddie murmurou num tom alto, com se não falasse com ninguém especifico. Draco voltou sua atenção a sua oponente. Por um momento, ele sentiu como se tivesse sido atingindo por um balaço no estômago. "Interessante," ele conseguiu dizer, se prendendo para não se inclinar para frente com interesse. Suas mãos agarraram a borda da mesa na qual se apoiava e ele rapidamente as soltou. "Tais como..." _

_"Ataques emocionais aleatórios, perda de memória, perda de controle. Há um custo pra cada feitiço, sabe, e uma parte desse custo é tirado da pessoa que o coloca nesse caso. Agora vê como importante que me ajude a encontrar o que perdi? Não queremos que ninguém se machuque." _

_Este era um momento crucial. Se ele fizesse a jogada errada, ela venceria. Draco refletiu um pouco, admirando o ataque repentino que Maddie usara. Era hora de um contra ataque. Ele teria que pensar mais tarde sobre os efeitos que ela revelara que o pó possuía. _

_"Espere um minuto," ele disse, franzindo a testa como se estivesse pensando profundamente. "Entendi certo que o que roubaram de você pode ser classificado pelo Ministério da Magia como uma substância ilegal?" _

_"Talvez." _

_"Então acho que não poderei lhe ajudar a encontrar," Draco declarou, dando a volta na mesa e se acomodando em sua cadeira. "Na verdade, se eu fosse você, não diria a ninguém sobre isso ter sumido. Imagine o dano que pode causar a sua carreira se fosse revelado que você possui uma substância que é derivada de uma maldição Imperdoável. No mínimo você seria removida do cargo de professora de defesa contra antes das trevas. Dumbledore tem uma mente bem fechada sobre o uso de Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis, mesmo entre os funcionários, pelo que eu soube. É possível que seja obrigada a renunciar a seu cargo de Auror sob desgraça e desonra depois que o público souber dessa substância dúbia. Que destino terrível, só porque não sabe onde colocou um pouco de pó em seu quarto" _

_Draco balançou a cabeça com pena como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que o pai dela morrera. Quando ela abriu a boca para responder ele sentou direito na cadeira e pegou a pena onde havia largado. "Acho que nossos assuntos terminaram, não concorda, Professora Monroe?" ele disse, mergulhando a pena no tinteiro e tentando esconder o sorriso. Era bom superar um oponente à altura e pela cara dela, ela estava admitindo a derrota. Cheque-mate. _

_Maddie virou e partiu para porta. Quando Draco levantou os olhos de seu pergaminho para vê-la sair, ela parou e movimentou a varinha na direção de uma das cadeiras na frente da lareira, que voou pela sala e parou na frente da mesa de Draco. Maddie foi até ela e sentou, seus lábios num sorriso que lhe diziam que ela não o deixaria ganhar. "É hora de termos uma conversinha," ela disse a ele./i _

Relembrando o encontro agora, Draco percebeu que devia ter inventando alguma desculpa pra sair dali. Ele devia ter parado enquanto ainda estava em vantagem, mas seu orgulho idiota o atiçou a continuar. Se tivesse ouvido o lado mais racional de seu cérebro, não estaria sentado sozinho na Torre de Astronomia perdido em pensamentos.

*******

Depois de completos os rituais de abertura,a reunião da Ordem começou com vários membros falando ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam agitados pelo que ocorreu com as vassouras durante o jogo de Qaudribol vários dias atrás. Harry olhou nervoso para Sirius, que apenas acenou e olhou para Dumbledore na expectativa. 

Dumbledore pôs-se de pé e levantou as mãos. "Entendo suas preocupações com as vassouras, mas a não ser que se acalmem, essa reunião vai demorar até o nascer do sol. E eu, pelo menos, gostaria de dormir essa noite."

Os membros da Ordem se acalmaram e os que estavam em pé tomaram seus lugares.

"Obrigado," Dumbledore disse. "E agora, vamos ouvir do professor Snape sobre as vassouras e nossa analise sobre o que as fez parar. Severo?"

Professor Snape levantou de seu lugar e colocou sua capa de lado, revelando uma caixa de madeira. Colocando a caixa no chão, ele balançou sua varinha e ela se transformou num largo quadro de giz. Só Snape mesmo pra fazer sua apresentação num quadro. Harry esperava agora que aparecesse um caldeirão e ingredientes para poções.

Snape olhou serio a seu redor antes de começar. "De acordo com pesquisas feitas por mim e por Thomas Bode, o único feitiço que poderia ser usado para fazer as vassouras pararem é o feitiço i_Obstruros/i_. Somente um círculo de bruxos segurando as mãos e recitando o feitiço pode invoca-lo. É preciso proximidade com o objeto que vai ser imobilizado e o alcance do feitiço é bastante curto. Já que ninguém viu bruxos ou bruxas num círculo no campo de Quadribol durante o jogo, pode-se deduzir que ou estavam escondidos sob capas da invisibilidade ou havia alguma força envolvida para aumentar o feitiço."

Silêncio foi a resposta a apresentação de Snape. Harry remexeu em sua cadeira. A tensão na sala o lembrava de como se sentia antes que seu time saísse pra jogar alguma partida difícil de quadribol. Só que isso era pior. Sentar nessa mesa com alguns dos bruxos e bruxas mais poderosos que lutavam contra Voldemort e os Comensais da morte. Se eles não sabiam o que fazer, que esperança existia?

A Sra. Longbottom se inclinou para frente. "Sim," Snape disse acenando para ela.

"Acho que sabe o que vou perguntar, Snape, mas vou dizer assim mesmo," a avó de Neville falou. "Que outra força poderia ser usada para aumentar o feitiço? Por favor não diga que Voldemort pretende explodir outra escola em sua busca por destruição."

"Explodir a escola? Ele não vai explodr a escola, Rute. Por favor, acalme-se," Sr. Bode interferiu. Não era normal que ele falasse numa reunião então todos imediatamente olharam para ele.

"Uma das teorias que o Ministério está formulando em segredo é que Voldemort estava procurando por um objeto mágico antigo quando invadiu e incendiou Beauxbatons ano passado," Sr. Bode disse direto. Sua expressão estava neutra, como se tivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

Sons de choque, incluindo o de Harry, responderam sua revelação. Em seu sexto ano, ele, Hermione e Rony escaparam por pouco antes que Voldemort fizesse os feitiços que destruiriam a escola de bruxaria mais amada na França. Na época, todos pensavam que ele estava atrás de Harry, e não de algum antigo objeto mágico.

"Por que só estamos sabendo disso agora?" Sirius perguntou, sua voz baixa mas afiada.

Sr. Bode virou um pouco a cabeça e olhou meio de lado para Sirius. "Ia contar na hora certa."

"Na hora certa?" Sirius repetiu, aumentando a voz com raiva. "Vou dar sua hora certa, Bode. Como pode achar que podia esconder essa informação da ordem?"

Bode deu os ombros e voltou a virar para frente, com a cabeça erguida. Sirius explodiu, gritando como Bode foi insolente e desleal. Harry se sentiu muito irritado com ele também. Os membros da Ordem não deveriam compartilhar informações importantes aberta e livremente com os outros membros?

Claro, essa provavelmente não era a primeira vez na Ordem que alguém guardava segredo. Harry poderia apostar que havia no mínimo mais dois membros que possuíam segredos que não planejavam compartilhar. Ele os olhou. Maddie olhava feio pra Bode. E Snape... quando Harry voltou sua atenção para ele, viu Snape o observando. Os dois desviaram o olhar.

"Sirius, por favor," Dumbledore implorou. "Sente-se. Não temos tempo para discutir isso agora. Temos muitos outros assuntos que precisam ser tratados e ainda não decidimos o que, se vamos agir, planejamos fazer sobre o mal-funcionamento das vassouras. Precisamos achar uma maneira eficiente para desfazer o feitiço."

Ao ouvir isso, Harry prestou mais atenção. Além de querer saber mais sobre o feitiço e quem poderia tê-lo feito, ele vinha enfrentando mais dificuldades desde que as vassouras pararam de trabalhar. Quadribol foi cancelado temporariamente e ele precisava desesperadamente do alívio que um forte treino de Quadribol lhe proporcionava. A distância de Hermione dele o deixava no seu limite e voar sempre lhe ajudara a recarregar as energias e sentir-se mais equilibrado. Com sorte, alguém conseguiria fazer as vassouras funcionarem de novo. Se ele tivesse que esperar muito, planeja sair escondido do território da escola para Hogsmeade ou talvez para floresta Proibida para poder voar. Pelo menos as vassouras funcionavam fora do terreno da escola.

Relutante, Sirius obedeceu a Dumbledore e sentou. Ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry e se inclinou para sussurrar. "Sem confiança, a Ordem um dia vai cair, Harry. Se não tivermos fé um no outro, não somos nada."

Antes que Harry pudesse processar o que Sirius dissera, Lupin levantou e foi até Snape e seu quadro. Snape, que parecia irritado com a aproximação de Lupin, apagou o que escrevera e tomou seu lugar.

Lupin limpou a garganta antes de começar. "Não temos idéia de qual objeto mágico antigo Voldemort poderia estar procurando, se é que está. Há vários que podem ser usados para aumentar feitiços, mas a maioria deles é pura lenda, e é improvável que ele consiga encontrar. A melhor teoria é que há um bando de Comensais da Morte que recentemente adquiriram capas da invisibilidade. Vocês devem lembrar que vários seminvisos foram roubados recentemente. Talvez os comensais da morte tenham usado para fazer suas próprias capas."

"Isso pode explicar como os Tupperwicks foram roubados também," Harry falou, fazendo Lupin sorrir orgulhoso. Por um momento, Harry se sentiu de volta ao terceiro, sentado na aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

"Precisamente," ele disse, sua expressão ficando mais obscura enquanto continuava. "Talvez seja por isso também que Moody foi tirado de nós. Sua habilidade de ver atrás de capas da invisibilidade arruinaria os planos deles." Harry não pode evitar que seu olhar vagasse até o lugar vazio entre a avó de Neville e Bode.

O que seguiu foi uma discussão detalhada sobre a segurança no torneio de xadrez na sexta. Apesar do ministério estar fornecendo segurança oficialmente, a Ordem decidiu dar segurança extra. Sun Chang comandava a operação. Ele distribuiu tarefas e depois deu uma palestra sobre a planta do Salão Principal e dos salões ao redor.

A maioria dos membros da Ordem que conseguiu convites, iam ficar monitorando as portas principais e qualquer convidado suspeito que estivesse na lista. O trabalho de Harry era mais simples. Tudo que precisava fazer era estar presente e preparado para ajudar se algo saísse do controle.

"É importante que se comporte normalmente, Harry, e não fique procurando outros membros da Ordem enquanto estiver passeando pelo torneio," Sr. Chang disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Sim, senhor. Tomarei cuidado."

"E quem será seu par?" Sr Chang perguntou. "Quero olhar o histórico dela só por precaução."

"Hã." Harry respondeu, olhando ao redor da mesa para os rostos que lhe encaravam. "Eu não sei." Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para a madeira da mesa.

Sirius riu de coração. "Claro que você sabe," ele disse, dando um murro no ombro de Harry. Ele então virou para Sun Chang. "É Hermione."

"Na verdade, não vai ser Hermione," Harry disse. Sirius olhou para ele, pasmado. Todos os olhos da mesa ecoaram a mesma expressão.

"Como é?" Sirius perguntou.

"é uma longa história, que eu prefiro não discutir no momento," Harry disse, depois sibilou para seu padrinho, "Depois, Sirius."

"Por favor mande uma coruja quando souber quem é," Chang disse, acenando com a cabeça para Harry. "Pelo que sei o Clube Mágico de Campo e Castelo seria ofendido se não levasse um convidado. Você não quer insulta-los. Queremos que eles fiquem confortáveis com você. Pode ser útil se as coisas ficarem difíceis. Você conhece o ditado: é importante manter seus amigos próximos, e seus inimigos ainda mais próximos."

"Se for assim, eu devia levar Malfoy," Harry disse para si mesmo, conseguindo uma risada abafada de Maddie.

"Ah, os Malfoy vão estar lá. Todos eles. Você ganhou grande coisa entrando no Clube de Campo e Castelo, Harry. É o melhor do esnobismo entre os bruxos," falou Fletcher, que ficara em silêncio na maior parte da reunião.

"Ora, Fletcher," Maddie respondeu. "Nem todos os membros são esnobes. Alguns deles são pessoas decentes, amigas."

"Voltando ao assunto," Chang disse, olhando ao redor da mesa. "Tem mais uma coisa que precisa saber, Harry."

"O que é?"

"Você provavelmente vai ser bombardeado pela imprensa quando chegar. Alguns dos repórteres do i_Profeta Diário/i_ conseguiram convites para o torneio."

Essa revelação fez o estômago de Harry revirar. Já era ruim o suficiente ele ter que encontrar um par para esse evento. Agora teria que lidar com a imprensa também? Visões de Rita Skeeter inundaram sua mente e ele se encontrou fazendo careta.

"Não fique tão chateado, Harry. Você é um talento com a imprensa," Maddie zombou. Ela piscou para ele e ele a encarou feio em resposta. "Apenas sorria e deixe que ele tirem algumas fotos que eles vão te deixar em paz."

"Onde vou encontrar uma garota que ature tudo isso?" Harry perguntou, quase pra si mesmo.

Ninguém respondeu.

Harry não pode evitar o pensamento que estava feliz que Hermione estaria lá, mesmo não sendo seu par. Apenas vê-la o distrairia do quanto desconfortável e constrangido ele estaria naquele grupo de bruxos esnobes e reportes felizes e cheios de maquinas.

******

Draco olhou para as estrelas e admirou quantas podia ver. Ele era bastante critico com Adivinhação e Astrologia, mas nessa noite ele não podia deixar de imaginar se as estrelas teriam as respostas para as perguntas que tinha sobre seu futuro. Se elas pudessem falar, diriam que ele estava completamente enganado? Maddie achava que sim. A voz dela ecoava em sua mente, incessante e inesquecível.

i"Estou decepcionada com você, Draco," ela disse, ajeitando a saia num gesto que, para ela, era extremamente incomum e modesto. o tom que usava era leve, quase leve demais. Os olhos dela a entregaram. Ela realmente sentia isso.

_Draco revirou os olhos. Estava se cansando da presença dela e precisava voltar a seus planos malignos e tortura a sangue frio – também conhecido como dever de Poções. _

_"Diria pra me poupar disso, mas não sei porque, não acho que funcionaria," Draco disse, dando a Maddie um sorriso irritado. Quanto tempo levaria até que ela percebesse que estava perdendo tempo? _

_"Você é um bruxo de muitos talentos, Draco, só um idiota não percebe isso," ela disse. "O que é tão irritante é que você não usa seus talentos ao Maximo. Há tanto que você poderia ser, mas você se deixou jogar na lama de falsidades e mentiras que os Comensais da Morte representam." _

_"E o que você sabe sobre falsidades e mentiras?" Draco perguntou, sem se preocupar em confirmar ou negar a acusação oculta que ela fizera. _

_"Sei o suficiente," ela disse, sua voz mais profunda, mais séria. _

_"Aparentemente, não sabe o suficiente pra diferenciar o que é verdade e o que é propaganda," Draco respondeu. _

_"Ah, a verdade! Você foi manipulado a acreditar que a verdade é absoluta, mas você é inteligente o suficiente para perceber que a verdade não funciona desse jeito. Sua habilidade de aprender e entender são maiores que a da maioria; entretanto, você não consegue usa-las onde realmente importa. Por isso, vai pagar a não ser que mude seu jeito." _

_"Está me ameaçando?" Draco perguntou, tentando parecer que achava engraçado. _

_"Sem ameaças, apenas lhe dizendo os fatos," Maddie respondeu. _

_"Os fatos? Você não entende os fatos e não me entende. Como poderia? Não sabe nada sobre mim," Draco replicou e cruzou os braços. _

"Eu sei que você é um produto do meio," ela disse. "Desde o jeito orgulhoso que curva os lábios até o tom de sua voz. Seu pai lhe impôs e você deixou que ficasse como parte sua. Você o seguiu cegamente, sem questionar. Alguém pode até dizer que você sempre foi o filho perfeito."

_"Tomo isso como elogio." _

_"Que descuido meu," Maddie falou ríspida, "queria insultar você." _

_Draco remexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira. "Sinto orgulho de minha família e especialmente de meu pai. Os Malfoy..." _

_"Os Malfoy são conhecidos por seus preconceitos e uso das Artes das Trevas. Está ignorando isso porque quer ou já chegou a uma conclusão lógica que o dizem é certo?" _

_"Nós estamos certos," ele disse. "Achei que entenderia isso, devido a seu... passado." Ele deixou que o último comentário entrasse na sala casualmente, imaginando como ela reagiria à revelação que ele sabia sobre seu passado do que lhe dissera antes. _

_Maddie inspirou rapidamente. "Posso ser a filha de Comensais da Morte, mas não deixei que isso ditasse meu destino." _

_"Não tem escolha sobre seu destino, por definição," Draco disse, sentindo-se mais incendiado. "Seus pais estavam destinados a morrer e você estava destinada a fazer um juramento contra tudo o que eles acreditavam; do mesmo jeito que eu estava destinado a ser filho de meu pai e fazer o que puder pra ajuda-lo a realizar seu nobre trabalho." _

_"É ai, meu amigo, que se engana," ela disse, levantando da cadeira e ficando de pé em frente a mesa de Draco, as mãos na cintura. Ela parecia maligna. Ele não gostava dela em cima dele desse jeito; dava a impressão que ela estava em vantagem. Ele levantou de repente e ficou cara a cara com ela. Talvez isso a fizesse recuar. Foi um erro estratégico. _

_"E diga-me, _minha amiga,_ onde estou enganado?" Draco perguntou, desviando seus olhos rapidamente para os lábios dela e voltando para encara-la nos olhos. Ela era apenas outra mulher, outra mulher que poderia ser distraída e deixada desconfortável com um simples olhar, um gesto sutil, um toque na hora certa. _

_"Você é arrogante," ela sussurrou, respondendo ao olhar dele. Ele apertou os olhos involuntariamente com isso, parando quase numa careta. "Você superestima suas habilidades e comete erros tolos, como roubar o pó de meu quarto." _

_"Não tem vontade própria," ela continuou, sem piscar. "Segue as ordens de seu pai sem pensar por si mesmo. Cumpre as ordens dele mesmo sabendo que é errado, mesmo sabendo que fere pessoas boas – pessoas de quem você gosta e respeita." Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela continuou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. _

_"Você é solitário," ela declarou, seus olhos um pouco aguados pelo esforço de não cortar o contato visual. "Você tenta substituir amor com intimidade física, afastando qualquer um e todos que tentam se aproximar porque tem medo do que poderia significar se importar." Ela terminou piscando longamente e Draco recuou um passo, sem saber como reagir a esses ataques que ela lançava. _

_"Não me dá nenhum prazer lhe dizer isso Draco, mas sinto que é meu dever. Sabe, já fui como você e precisou que alguém dissesse que eu podia mudar, que eu controlava minha vida..." _

_"É uma historia longa?" Draco perguntou, interrompendo-a falando numa risada forçada. "por que se for, pode querer economizar o fôlego para contar a alguém que se importe." _

_Maddie franziu a testa e ficou completamente em pé. "Fiz tudo o que podia por você, Draco. No fim das contas, só depende de você. Espero que tome a decisão certa." _

_Draco forçou um sorriso. Ele não deixaria que ela saísse ainda. Tinha algo o incomodando e ele precisava esclarecer. "Você armou pra eu ficar com Gina porque achou que ela me ajudaria ver a luz? Seu plano falhou, Maddie. Eu descobri de cara." _

_Maddie afirmou com a cabeça. "Sim, coloquei vocês dois próximos sabendo que eram compatíveis astrológicamente. Pode me culpar? É tão raro achar duas pessoas assim e ela é uma boa pessoa, Draco. E pelo que vi, você não ficou imune ao charme dela." _

_"nunca poderia me apaixonar por alguém que está abaixo de mim," ele disse, com mais força do que planejava. _

_Maddie levantou as sobrancelhas. "Bem, parece que ficou um pouco nervoso com esse assunto. Talvez seja uma boa hora para eu ir." Com isso, ela foi lentamente até a porta. Ele a seguiu, querendo dizer mais alguma coisa, ou ao menos bater a porta atrás dela. _

_"Isso ainda não acabou, eu..." Draco começou a dizer, mas ela o interrompeu, colocando um dedo firme sobre os lábios dele. _

_"Shhh," ela sussurrou. "Isso está terminado por enquanto. Mas antes de eu ir, acho que é justo lhe dizer que se me fizer sua inimiga, não mostrarei compaixão." Ela tirou o dedo dos lábios dele, virou abruptamente e falou por cima do ombro. "Tchau, Draco."/i _

Draco olhou para o céu novamente. Uma densa névoa havia chegado e coberto as estrelas que ele observara quando chegara a Torre. A lua estava cinza e borrada no céu. As luzes no chão estavam embaçadas, cada uma parecendo um casulo de uma lagarta.

Por mais que fingisse não ligar para o que Maddie dissera, ele ficou impressionado com o quanto ela chegou perto da realidade. Talvez fosse isso que lhe dera um lugar entre a elite dos Aurores. Ele se orgulhava de suas habilidades de manipulação, mas não foi páreo para ela.

Várias e várias vezes revisou o que ela dissera, tentando desenvolver uma técnica que poderia ter usado pra vencer o confronto. Devem ter sido feitas muitas pesquisas e observações para saber onde dar o golpe que o colocara na defensiva. Qualquer lutador aprendia o forte e as fraquezas de seu oponente, e ele fora capaz de descobrir o suficiente sobre ela que seria útil, mas ele falhara na hora de usar isso a seu favor. Se ela tentasse ataca-lo assim de novo, ele estaria mais preparado.

Olhou para seu relógio. Eram quase dez horas. Essa era a hora de costume de seu encontro com Lilá na torre. Mas ela não estaria ali naquela noite, disso ele tinha certeza. Desde que usara o maldito pó nela, ela não pensava em nada além do Potter.

Sendo o bruxo nobre que todos esperavam que fosse, Potter não colocara um dedo nela. Que perda de tempo foi tudo isso e agora ele estava pagando. Draco desejou ter conseguido tirar de Maddie como desarmar o pó depois dele ter sido usado. Não só queria se assegurar que ele não sofreria efeitos colaterais, mas também queria livrar Lilá da influência do pó. Sentado sob as estrelas, ele lamentava sua ausência. Ansiava por seus beijos, seus gemidos e seu corpo, apesar de reconhecer o vazio dessas intimidades.

Depois ele pensou em Gina e o beijo que trocaram há poucos dias. Todos os pensamentos em Lilá se dissolveram e ele ficou com a imagem de Gina, seus olhos fechados, seu queixo inclinado para trás com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sabia que se apaixonara por ela e não era por causa da conexão astrológica que tinham, apesar disso realmente aumentar a intensidade da atração física entre eles. Pelo que aprendera na aula de Adivinhação, a conexão não fazia as pessoas se apaixonarem, apenas aumentava a atração se os sentimentos já estivessem lá.

E os sentimentos por Gina já estavam lá, por mais que quisesse negar.

Por semanas, ele sentia como se alguém segurasse seu coração e tentasse torce-lo toda vez que pensava nela. Um desejo louco de possui-la, corpo e alma, freqüentemente o tomavam fazendo-o suar e sentir como se a gola de suas vestes estivesse muito apertada. Ele lera o livro de poesias dela todo e ficou pasmado com como as palavras falaram com ele, especialmente o poema sobre fogo e gelo. Essa era a maneira que via seu relacionamento com Gina; ela era o fogo para seu gelo. Mas o problema era que ele não podia deixar o fogo dela dissolver o gelo dele em nada. Ele não podia deixa-la queima-lo e faze-lo esquecer quem ele precisava ser.

Como se seus pensamentos a tivessem chamado, ele ouviu a voz dela atrás dele. "Draco, é você?"

Ele não virou, mas prendeu a respiração enquanto os passos dela se aproximavam. Com um sorriso, ele pensou em como ela estava começando a ter uma noção de hora como Malfoy.

*******

"Ei, Hermione," uma voz feminina sombria falou por cima da pilha de livros. Hermione levantou e olhou por cima da pilha. Era Megan e ela parecia acabada.

"Oi Megan, como vai?" Hermione perguntou, franzindo a testa de preocupação. Parecia que Rony não era o único sofrendo com o rompimento.

"Já estive melhor," Megan disse suspirando. "Mas vou sobreviver."

"Quer falar sobre isso?" Hermione perguntou, sentando e colocando a pilha de livros para o lado para que sua amiga tivesse lugar para se juntar a ela.

"Não sei. Não consigo decidir se conversar ajudaria ou machucaria," Megan respondeu olhando para o lugar vazio junto de Hermione."alem disso, você tem seus próprios problemas."

Hermione balançou a mão, rejeitando esse pensamento. "Não ligue pra meus problemas. No momento estou preocupada com você. Você parece estar precisando de um amigo. Você sabe, conversar sobre seus problemas leva a um melhor entendimento dos fatos e sentimentos envolvidos," Hermione disse, como se citasse um livro. Franziu a testa a ao perceber que estava dando um conselho que não usara para si mesma. Sua mãe sempre dissera que devia fazer o que aconselhava. Talvez um dia ela adotasse esse conselho.

"Você promete não dizer a Rony?" Megan perguntou, colocando uma mão nas costas da cadeira. Se Rony soubesse disso, ela estaria acabada. Mas precisava conversar e Hermione tinha uma ótima visão do que se passava na cabeça de seu amigo ruivo.

Hermione concordou, "Claro que não vou contar. Vai ficar entre nós."

Megan suspirou e puxou a cadeira. Hermione fechou o livro a sua frente e virou de modo que ficou de frente pra Megan enquanto ela falava. "Sinto tanta falta dele, Hermione. Mas ele mentiu pra mim sobre uma coisa muito, muito grande."

Um alarme soou para Hermione, como uma brisa fria num dia escuro de inverno. Sentiu a sensação familiar de ansiedade se formando. "Rony, mentir? Sempre soube que ele é um péssimo mentiroso. Ele às vezes exagera em algo pra mim e Harry, mas nunca soube dele mentir quando é importante. Pode me dizer sobre o que é?"

"Não posso," Megan disse, mexendo nervosa com os dedos. "Envolve um segredo. O que posso dizer é que ele me enganou sobre uma coisa e não admite o que é ainda pior."

"Isso parece muito ruim," Hermione disse, pensando muito sobre o que Rony poderia ter mentido. "Tem certeza que ele entendeu o que você perguntou? Rony pode ser muito desligado às vezes, especialmente quando está chateado com alguma coisa. Talvez tenha sido um mal entendido."

"Não seria a primeira vez que tivemos problemas de comunicação," Megan admitiu. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Merlin, Hermione, isso é tão frustrante."

"Frustrante é uma boa palavra pra descrever a situação. Tão chato, irritante, angustiante e incômoda. Se pudéssemos ler mentes, provavelmente não estaríamos nesse estado," Hermione disse, inconscientemente segurando o pente em seu cabelo, o pente que Harry lhe dera de natal dois anos atrás.

"Sim, é muito frustrante," Megan disse, concordando e franzindo a testa confusa. Elas ainda estavam falando do mesmo bruxo?

"Se ao menos conseguisse uma resposta direta dele," Hermione disse. "Mas ele não diz nada. Ele apenas olha pra mim e desvia o olhar quando o pressiono. Eu sei que ele está aprontando alguma e eu vou pegá-lo, nem que seja a última coisa que faça." Ela não estava mais olhando para Megan, mas sim olhando para frente, como se imaginando uma discussão com outra pessoa.

"Quem está aprontando alguma?" Megan não pode evitar a pergunta.

"Oh!" Hermione voltou à realidade, sua concentração voltando para Megan. "Ninguém, quer dizer, uma pessoa. Acho que também tenho um segredo que não posso contar." Ela olhou para Megan se desculpando e se endireitou na cadeira.

"Você devia tentar falar com ele novamente," Hermione disse. "Vocês dois merecem uma segunda chance e sei que ele faria qualquer coisa pra te ter de volta."

Megan concordou com a cabeça. Ela tinha que tentar. Uma última vez.

*******

Milicent Bulstrode olhou por cima do tabuleiro de xadrez para Rony. Ela acabara de fazer um movimento muito tolo com sua torre do rei, e Rony ia dar o _coup de Grace_.

Foi uma partida difícil e frustrante. Risos e brincadeiras dos Sonserinos não ajudaram. Eles ficavam fazendo barulho de beijo e sussurrando coisas como "talvez se você a beijar, ela te deixa ganhar" e "ela vai ser sua rainha, entende?" com certeza o que eles estavam fazendo era ilegal, mas nenhum dos juizes parecia notar. Ele esperava que Harry, que estava a sua direita, pudesse ouvi-los e os fizesse parar. As brincadeiras deles eram em parte culpa dele porque ele fizera Rony admitir, sob influencia do _veritaserum_, que seu primeiro beijo fora co Millicent Bulstrode.

Rony moveu seu bispo três casas adiante. "Cheque-mate," ele disse, relaxando na cadeira e respirando aliviado. 

A platéia aplaudiu desordenada. Simas, que estava como técnico de Rony nessa partida, deu tapas em seu ombro e pegou a mão dele para levantar como se ele tivesse acabado de ganhar uma luta de boxe, e não uma partida de xadrez. Harry gritava mais que o comum e Rony conseguiu ver Hermione e Megan sentadas juntas na platéia, as duas em pé aplaudindo. Hermione mandou um beijo pra ele quando ele olhou pra ela e fez sinal de positivo. Megan deu um pequeno sorriso e desviou o olhar. Talvez ela quisesse conversar depois da partida.

"Merda," ele teve a impressão de ouvir Millicent dizer, chamando sua atenção para sua oponente Sonserina. ela virou para olhar seu técnico, Malfoy, que olhava reprovando e balançando a cabeça.

Ele se sentia bem por derrotar Malfoy, mesmo indiretamente. Rony esperava enfrentar Malfoy no torneio – diziam que ele era forte no xadrez – mas Millicente vencera o campeonato da Sonserina, para surpresa de todos.

"Foi uma boa partida," Rony se inclinou para frente e ofereceu a mão. "Obrigado."

Millicent tomou a mão dele, mesmo que Malfoy tivesse balançado a cabeça para que ela não fizesse isso.

"Obrigada, Rony. E desculpe pelas brincadeiras. Eu nunca contei a ninguém," ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Não ligue pra isso," Rony disse. "Eles só estão com ciúmes." Ela sorriu e deu uma risadinha.

"Parece que o Clube Mágico de Campo e Castelo ganhou um grande presente," Draco disse. "Me pergunto, Weasley, se suas vestes de gala vão ter rendas nos punhos como tinham no quinto ano?"

"Também está com ciúmes, Malfoy?" Rony perguntou, movimentando as sobrancelhas. Nem Malfoy podia acabar com seu bom humor.

Antes que Malfoy pudesse responder, Rony deixou a mesa e se juntou ao grupo que esperava, os aplausos da área da Grifinória enchendo o Salão Principal e o fazendo sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Como campeão do Torneio de Xadrez de Hogwarts, ele seria convidado para o torneio do Clube Mágico de Campo e Castelo que começaria na sexta. Até onde Rony sabia, nenhum Weasley já tinha sido convidado para um evento promovido por esse clube tão exclusivo. O clube era conhecido por suas taxas astronômicas e comportamento antitrouxa. Eles olhavam para famílias como a Weasley como se eles fossem uma desgraça para o mundo bruxo. Rony ficaria satisfeito pelo resto da vida se ganhasse o torneio esnobe deles e os provasse que dinheiro e posição na sociedade não denotavam necessariamente talentos ou habilidades.

Na manhã seguinte, Rony mandaria uma coruja pra seu irmão Carlinhos para confirmar que precisaria dele como técnico pro torneio iminente. Depois, tomaria coragem pra pedir a Megan que fosse seu par. Talvez, apenas talvez, ela sentiria em seu coração vontade de lhe dar uma segunda chance.

*******

"Não, aqui não é Draco, então, vá embora," Draco disse, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo. Talvez se ele voltasse a trata-la como antigamente, ficaria seguro.

"Eu devia te empurrar desse parapeito, Draco. Você é um vilão, um mentiroso e um trapaceiro. Não acredito que fui idiota o suficiente para beija-lo!" Gina gritou, fazendo duas corujas que estavam no topo da Torre voarem.

"Também adorei te rever, Gina," ele disse por cima do ombro, virando para encara-la. "Já estava de saída."

Ele levantou e começou a andar por ela, mas ela ficou em pé em frente a porta do lado de dentro. "Não tão rápido," ela disse com raiva. "Tenho algo a te dizer e já te procurei muito pra esperar mais."

"Se veio aqui pra me dar bronca por desistir de correr, desista," ele disse.

"Não é sobre isso e você sabe," Gina disse. As mãos dela estavam na cintura e seus olhos cheios de fogo. Se eles estivem à luz do dia, ele achava que as bochechas dela estariam vermelhas. Mas sob a luz embaçada da lua, a pele normalmente branca dela tinha um tom meio acinzentado.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso vai ser interessante," ele caçoou, se apoiando num dos pilares de pedra e cruzando os braços.

"Vou direto ao ponto então," Gina disse, avançado contra ele um pouco. Ele respirou fundo ao perceber que ela ia ficar tão perto dele quanto ele pudesse suportar – ou talvez mais perto ainda. Os olhos dele recusavam-se a obedecer a seu comando para focalizar num ponto sobre a cabeça dela. Ao invés disso, ele se encontrou entre olhar entre os olhos dela, analisar o efeito da luz da lua nos cabelos dela e admirar a curva de seu pescoço.

Draco se repreendeu mentalmente para poder se concentrar. Se jogasse certo, poderia tirar Gina de sua vida para sempre. Seria a saída mais fácil, mas ele tinha que fazer isso. Ela estava ficando muito próxima e começando a significar muito para ele. Ele estava com medo.

"Eu sei que beijou Hermione," Gina disse.

"Ela lhe disse?" ele perguntou, abaixando os olhos para seus sapatos, os quais, ele notou, precisavam ser lustrados.

"Eu adivinhei," ela respondeu, sua voz abaixando como se ela repassasse a cena em sua cabeça. "Você sabe que somos amigas? Você é mesmo tão estúpido que não achou que iríamos conversar?"

"E daí?" Draco disse, jogando as mãos acima da cabeça. "Eu beijei a Granger. Grande coisa. Agora acho que você vai comentar que eu dormi com Lilá ou que eu toquei Pansy semanas atrás no salão comunal da Sonserina."

"Não, não vou comentar sobre elas porque elas não me preocupam. Mas me preocupo com Hermione e acho que deve grandes desculpas a ela."

"Devo desculpas a ela? Foi ela quem me beijou! Eu apenas reagi com qualquer bruxo com sangue nas veias reagiria," ele disse, evitando olha-la nos olhos.

"Não acredito em você," Gina replicou.

"Como referência ofereço o exemplo do nosso beijo na outra noite. Foi daquele jeito," Draco disse. "Se minha memória está certa, não fui eu quem instigou esse beijo também."

O queixo de Gina caiu. "Não acredito que teve a audácia falar nisso agora."

"Não acredita? Tenho que dizer, Gina, que você é muito mais ingênua do que eu pensava. Se esperava por um segundo que eu me rebaixaria pra ficar com você então se prepare para um grande desapontamento."

"Não acredito que estou aqui ouvindo isso!" Gina fumegou, olhando irritada pra todos os lugares menos pra ele.

"O único motivo de eu ter falado com você é porque fui afetado pela compatibilidade astrológica entre nós. Sem isso, você é tão interessante quanto aquela rachadura na parede," Draco disse, olhando por cima do ombro dela e apontando com a cabeça.

No início, Gina parecia que tinha levado um tapa dele. O cabelo dela estava desarrumado e ela fazia um careta. Mas então ela ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha e olhou para ele, seu rosto brilhando com um sorriso.

"Já entendi o quer, Draco. Está enganado sobre nós e sabe disso. Com ajuda de Hermione, pesquisei sobre essa compatibilidade astrológica que temos. Diz muito claramente em todos os livros de adivinhação que peguei que essa compatibilidade não junta as pessoas. Só põe fogo numa faísca já existente."

"E que tipo de faísca pode existir entre alguém como eu e alguém como você?" Draco respondeu. "Você representa tudo que desprezo."

Gina o encarou, as palavras dele deixando-a em silêncio por um momento.

Draco deixou a parede na qual se apoiava e se aproximou. Ele não queria que houvesse qualquer dúvida que ele queria dizer cada palavra que ia dizer. Para o recado ser bem dado, precisava estar olhando pra ela de cima.

"De que forma te odeio? Deixe-me contar quantas são," declarou, mostrando as mãos como se pra começar a contar.

"Está corrompendo Shakespeare agora? Se não te odiasse antes, com certeza te odeio agora," Gina replicou, repreendendo. Apesar da resposta esperta que deu, ele sabia que a tinha onde queria. Se ela se calasse por mais de dois segundos, ele conseguiria afasta-la para sempre.

Mas era isso mesmo que queria?

Ele parou por um momento, tomando a presença dela e tentando reconciliar as emoções confusas que experimentava. Ela estava linda, mas mais notável, ela parecia mais dividida do que qualquer garota que já olhara pra ele. O que a atraíra pra ele? Ela tinha alguma coisa por bruxos que a tratavam mal? Ele a lembrava das experiências que teve com Tom Riddle na câmara secreta?

Seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo, apesar dele tentar controla-los. Sendo completamente sincero consigo mesmo, havia uma parte dele que queria ficar com Gina, que _precisava_ ficar com Gina. Mas seus deveres lhe diziam que devia deixa-la. Antes que ele pudesse falar mais, ela falou.

"Você sempre fica olhando pra pessoas que odeia, ou é só comigo?" ela perguntou.

"Não," ele conseguiu dizer, tentando manter-se concentrado. "Só estava pensando em sua família e em como são pobres e sem classe."

Ela ficou furiosa, do jeito que ele sabia que ela ficaria, e cruzou os braços. Ele se aproximou. "Mas isso é só o início. Tem tanta coisa em você que odeio que nem sei por onde começar."

Os olhos dela brilharam com raiva e ela deu as costas a ele. Ele deu a volta de modo que ficou na frente dela e eles ficaram nessa dança algumas vezes até que ela finalmente desistiu.

"Eu odeio que não tenha orgulho bruxo," ele disse. "Ninguém em sua família tem. Me deixa enjoado o jeito como se associa com sangues-ruim e com trouxas."

"Odeio que seja da Grifinória, uma casa feita claramente pra os alunos mais estúpidos da escola."

"Odeio que seja irmã de um dos maiores idiotas da escola, que é o melhor amigo de uma das pessoas que mais desprezo nesse mundo."

Ela abaixou a cabeça e algumas lágrimas caíram no chão. Inesperadamente, isso o fez sentir como se tivesse levado um murro no estômago. Ele se lembrou que tinha que afasta-la enquanto tinha chance, antes que fosse muito tarde e ele se entregasse a seus sentimentos por ela.

"Entendo," Gina disse, sua voz anasalada por causa do choro. Quando levantou os olhos para ele, os dela estavam inundados e inchados e cheios de mágoa.

O impacto do que dissera e fizera o atingiram em cheio, empurrando-o para o precipício no qual ficara durante uma eternidade.

"Ainda não terminei," ele murmurou, aproximando-se ainda mais. Ela levantou as mãos para afasta-lo, mas ele segurou seus pulsos.

"Eu odeio que nossas conversas de manhã enquanto corríamos eram a melhor parte de meu dia. Odeio que tenha confiado em mim o suficiente para contar o que te aconteceu na câmara secreta. Odeio que toda vez que estou perto de você, mesmo agora, quero abaixar minhas defesas e ser eu mesmo. Odeio que seu cabelo seja tão vermelho que brilha, mesmo que não haja nenhuma luz. Odeio que sua risada me faz pensar em poesia e música e em voar. Odeio que você tenha tido a coragem de dar o primeiro passo e me beijado na outra noite. Odeio que me faça pensar em coisas que não devia pensar, como desafiar meu pai e esquecer tudo o que ele defende."

"Você... odeia?" Gina perguntou, a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado. Sua testa estava enrugada em confusão. Seus olhos, que estavam do tamanho de pires, encaravam os dele.

"Eu odeio," Draco repetiu, notando que se sentia quente. Entregando-se ao impulso que formara, ele a puxou para beija-la.

"Eu não preciso disso!" Gina gritou. Ela recuou um passo e lutou para livrar seus pulsos. "Estou torcendo pra que caia do parapeito." Ele a olhou enquanto ela saia.

"Espere!" Draco chamou. "Gina!"

Ela parou. Por um instante que pareceu uma eternidade, nenhum dos dois se moveu.

"Eu quero que fique," Draco disse, finalmente quebrando o silêncio entre eles. Ele prendeu a respiração, pensando se ela ia responder, torcendo que ela respondesse, desejando que respondesse.

"Me dê uma boa razão, por que devia fazer isso?" ela perguntou, ainda de costas pra ele.

"Por que acho que estou me apaixonando por você," ele disse, sua cabeça latejando de repente. "Achei que isso era obvio pelo que disse há alguns instantes."

Ela continuou de costas para ele. "E Hermione?"

"è complicado, mas acredite quando digo que não sinto nada por ela."

"E você espera que eu aceite só isso?" ela perguntou.

"É tudo que posso dizer sem arriscar sua segurança e a dela," ele replicou. "Gostaria de poder explicar tudo a você, mas jurei manter segredo."

Ela parou novamente antes de recomeçar outra rodada de perguntas.

"Lilá? Pansy?"

"Muito acabado e muito ano passado," ele disse, tentando andar silenciosamente enquanto se aproximava dela pelas costas.

"E o que você diria a seus amigos? O que eu diria aos meus?" ela perguntou, sua voz tremendo.

"Eles não têm que saber."

"E quanto a seu pai? E meu pai? Nossas famílias se odeiam, Draco," ela disse.

"Eles também não precisam saber. Vai ser nosso segredinho. Você _sabe_ guardar segredos, não é, Gina?" ele perguntou. Estava próximo o bastante para colocar sua boca junto à pele do pescoço dela. Ela estremeceu quando ele respirou, mas não se afastou.

"Sim... sim, sei guardar segredos," ela sussurrou, oferecendo mais de seu pescoço, que ele aceitou satisfeito, pressionando seus lábios contra o calor. Quando ela suspirou e virou para encara-lo, ele sabia que a tinha ganhado.

"Apenas me prometa uma coisa," ela disse, colocando os braços sobre os ombros dele e apoiando seu corpo contra o dele.

"Qualquer coisa," ele conseguiu dizer e realmente prometeria. Não havia quase nada que pudesse negar a ela agora.

"Prometa que enquanto estivermos juntos não vai machucar nenhum de meus amigos ou minha família," ela disse, seu olhar muito sério.

"Prometo," ele sussurrou. E selou a promessa com um beijo.

Ele capturou a boca dela com a sua num movimento rápido. Ela estremeceu e respondeu ao beijo, fazendo-o sorrir contra seus lábios. Ele vinha ansiando pelo beijo dela e não se desapontou. Ela não desapontou. Ele a rodeou com seus braços e sua capa e puxou o corpo dela ainda mais contra o seu enquanto pressionavam seus lábios várias e várias vezes.

Beija-la o deixava completamente fora de controle, uma sensação que ele geralmente evitava a todo custo. Mas isso valia pena. Ela valia a pena. Nenhuma bruxa o fazia sentir tanta fome e tão saciado ao mesmo tempo. Eles rapidamente aumentaram os beijos e ele saboreou as sensações inebriantes libertadas quando ele roçou a língua dela com a sua. Cada vez que fazia isso, ele a sentia se pressionar cada vez mais contra ele e ele a imitou, forçando cada vez mais o beijo.

Depois de vários minutos, eles se separaram, os dois ofegantes. Draco tomou a mão dela e a olhou nos olhos, que estavam vidrados e sorriam pra ele. O beijo o deixara tão quente que ele estava insensível ao frio da torre, mas havia outras coisas que ele queria evitar ali e já tinha sido muito descuidado.

"Vamos pra algum lugar mais privado," ele disse, indicando a porta.

Gina concordou. "Onde?"

"Que tal meu quarto?"

"Não tenho certeza se é uma boa idéia. Quer dizer, nós acabamos de... quer dizer, não sei se..." ela gaguejou, seu rosto cheio de constrangimento e incertezas. Ele se inclinou e plantou outro beijo longo e vagaroso na boca dela e se afastou.

Ela engoliu fazendo barulho e apertou mais a mão dele. "Como me levaria até lá sem sermos pegos?"

Draco deu um sorriso torto e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Digamos que tenho um sistema que funciona muito bem."

Os olhos de Gina pareciam que iam sair das órbitas. Ela abaixou os olhos para seus sapatos e Draco teve a impressão que a viu olhar para as mãos dadas deles. Quando o olhar dela voltou ao dele, havia um fogo nos olhos dela.

"Só preciso saber uma coisa," ela disse, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha, nervosa.

"O que é?" ele perguntou, torcendo que ela não perguntasse alguma coisa que não pudesse responder. Ele queria agrada-la e – mais importante – queria leva-la para seu quarto para que pudessem terminar o que começaram.

"Por que cancelou as apostas?" ela perguntou.

Draco remexeu desconfortável. Revelar a verdade agora, pareceria um plano pra faze-la dormir com ele. Ele a queria muito, mas também queria que fosse na hora fosse certa. Ele já dormira com várias bruxas, mas Gina era diferente. Ele tinha a chance de ter uma relação de verdade, pela primeira vez e não queria estragar isso. Ele a olhou nos olhos e tomou uma decisão. Fazer a coisa certa significava ser sincero. Maldita Lilá por ter ensinado isso a ele! Ele só teria que deixar de fora a parte de ter mentido para Potter e tê-lo feito acreditar que Hermione era a causa dele ter cancelado a aposta.

"Sabia que não podia vencer a aposta," ele finalmente disse. "Sabe, uma certa bruxa me chamou atenção e não conseguia parar de pensar nela, por mais que tentasse." Ele parou e acariciou a bochecha dela com as costas dos dedos. "Você me fez perder a aposta, Gina. Feliz agora?"

Dizer que ela ficou triunfante seria uma hipérbole. Por um momento, Draco achou que ela ia comemorar, ou começar a pular como uma garotinha boba. Mas ela não fez isso. Ela apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso muito brilhante e um beijo na bochecha. "Vamos então," ela disse. "Mas espero que não ligue se a esquecer seu quarto por enquanto. Por mais que queira olhar o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, prefiro ir pra outro lugar. Talvez outro dia?"

Abrindo a boca para protestar, Draco pensou melhor e mudou a resposta. "Me deixe esclarecer uma coisa. Nunca deixei alguém de fora da sonserina ver nosso Salão Comunal. Segredos de casa são muito importantes, especialmente com vocês, grifinórios," ele replicou. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

"E claro que não precisamos ir pra meu quarto," ele completou, surpreso com o tom gentil estava usando.

Gina relaxou visivelmente. "Talvez possamos ir pras masmorras de Snape. Nós da Girfinória achamos o melhor lugar do castelo pra se agarrar," ele disse e depois cobriu a boca como se tivesse deixado as palavras escaparem. "Ah, mas não devia ter te dito. É um segredo."

"Grifinórios vão para as masmorras se agarrarem?" Draco disse, esquecendo a maçaneta e tudo mais, com a surpresa. Talvez eles realmente fossem a casa da coragem.

"Brincadeira," Gina disse, balançando as mãos dele e rindo. "Não sabia que era tão crédulo, Draco. É meio fofo."

"Por favor," ele disse, passando pela porta. "Nunca me chame de fofo."

*******

Havia alguns convidados entre os alunos para o jantar naquela noite de quinta no Salão Principal. Era a noite anterior ao torneio de xadrez e alguns pais de alunos chegaram um dia antes para jantar com seus filhos e ajudar o clube com detalhes de última hora. Carlinhos estava lá porque, como todos técnicos, tinha permissão pra ficar no castelo durante o torneio. Havia uma ala especial para os visitantes, mas Carlinhos insistiu em ficar no dormitório com Rony e seus colegas. Ele queria se sentir de volta a escola, mesmo que fosse só por alguns dias.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin," Carlinhos disse de queixo caído. "Aquela é Madeline Monroe?" os olhos dele estavam fixados na mesa dos professores, especificamente em Maddie, que acabara de puxar a cadeira e sentar.

Harry e Rony trocaram um sorriso sarcástico por cima do grande leitão assado em cima da mesa.

"Por que está tão surpreso, Carlinhos?" Gina, que estava sentada junto de Harry, perguntou. "A gente te disse que ela era a nova professora de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas."

"É, e eu te disse que era gostosa," Rony completou, ganhando um olhar de reprovação de Gina.

"Mas eu não acreditei em você," Carlinho disse, fazendo barulho ao abaixar o garfo. "Ela não parece nada com quando estava na escola."

"Como ela era?" Rony perguntou, com a boca cheia de purê de batatas.

Carlinhos continuou a olhar e Harry jogou um guardanapo nele, acertando na testa. "Na verdade ela era muito parecida com Hermione no primeiro ano," Carlinhos disse, virando pra Harry e sorrindo. "O cabelo dela era mais comprido e sempre carregava uma mochila atolada de livros."

"Como sabe que Hermione fazia isso; você se formou antes dela entrar na escola?" Gina perguntou.

"Gina," Rony disse, parando para engolir a comida, "Hermione costumava trazer a mochila de livros para Toca quando ia visitar. Não se lembra? Levou um tempo até que eu e Harry conseguíssemos convence-la que ela não precisava carregar aquilo pra todo canto."

"Ah," Gina respondeu, olhando para seu prato, que estava quase tão cheio quanto no início do jantar.

"Sem fome, Gin?" Harry perguntou, olhando sério para o prato dela. Gina balançou a cabeça. Harry notou o tom mais escuro sob os olhos dela. Talvez ela estivesse nervosa com a noite de amanhã.

"Eu já te agradeci?" Harry perguntou. Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Carlinhos pulou de sua cadeira como se tivesse sido atingido por um raio.

"Eu vou falar com ela," ele disse. Limpou a boca no guardanapo e foi até a mesa principal. Para o horror de Rony e Gina, ele parou em frente ao lugar de Maddie e estendeu a mão, se apresentando.

"Eu não quero ver aonde isso vai dar," Rony murmurou para Harry. Parecia que todo Salão Principal parara para olhar.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito inesperado.

Segui-se um estrondo, o barulho de alguma coisa caindo. Maddie levantou da cadeira, agitada. "Desculpe," falou. Ela tirou a varinha e disse um feitiço, mas ao invés de limpar a bagunça, apenas a deixou pior. Carlinhos começou a rir, mas quando ela olhou para ele com raiva, a alegria dele virou desculpas. Ela se apressou como se fosse sair da mesa principal, mas Carlinhos a seguiu. Quando ela ia virando no canto, tropeçou na toalha de mesa e ele a pegou em seus braços.

Harry virou para Rony e Gina, que pareciam pasmados. Maddie nunca agira tão desastrada e estava assim na presença de Carlinhos. "Acho que ela realmente gosta de seu irmão," Harry lhes disse. "Ela comentara algo antes, mas achei que estava brincando."

Eles viraram para Carlinhos e Maddie novamente. Os braços dele ainda a seguravam e os dois se olhavam como se hipnotizados. Rony virou para Harry. "Nossa, acho que você está certo."

******

"É agora ou nunca," Megan disse pra si mesma enquanto se aproximava. Rony estava levantando do jantar, balançando a cabeça e rindo. Ele deu um murrinho no ombro de seu irmão. Harry comentou alguma coisa que Megan não ouviu e Rony e Carlinhos começaram a rir mais. Antes que pudesse perceber, estava logo atrás dele, cutucando seu ombro.

"Rony," ela disse enquanto ele virava. "Posso falar com você?"

A surpresa de Rony de vê-la ficou evidente. Os olhos dele pareciam que iam sair das órbitas e a boca estava um pouco aberta.

"Claro, Meg," ele disse, tocando o ombro dela num gesto familiar. "Vejo vocês mais tarde," ele disse pra Harry e Carlinhos, que já estavam indo embora. Megan viu o olhar preocupado de Harry quando ele virou e acenou para Rony.

"O que houve?" Rony perguntou, mexendo com seus livros.

"Queria falar com você sobre os Tupperwicks," Megan respondeu.

"Ah, isso," Rony disse, olhando a sua volta para o Salão Principal. "Achei que tivesse dito..." ele começou, o olhar cheio de mágoa.

"Sim, você disse que não os pegou, mas eu não lhe contei a história completa," Megan disse.

Ele olhou para ela e coçou a cabeça. "Talvez seja melhor irmos pra um lugar mais particular." Ela concordou.

Quando ele segurou a mão dela, foi como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado por ela. Era tão bom toca-lo de novo, mesmo que fosse só a mão. Como ela sentia falta do seu toque. Quase como se ele tivesse lido sua mente, olhou para a mão dela e sorriu.

"Senti falta disso," ele disse, mostrando as mãos dadas deles.

"Eu também," ela conseguiu dizer, engolindo com dificuldades, como se um sapo de chocolate gigante estivesse preso em sua garganta.

Quando eles chegaram numa pequena alcova fora do Salão Principal, ela soltou a mão dele. O que ela ia dizer a ele talvez o deixasse com mais raiva do que nunca. Mas ela precisava lhe contar a verdade pra ter esperanças de uma reconciliação.

"Eu voltei ao quarto," ela disse direta.

"Você o que?" ele gritou, alto o bastante pra que ela ficasse com medo de serem encontrados.

"Shhhhh," ela disse, olhando furtivamente ao redor. "Eu disse..."

"Eu sei o que disse," Rony interrompeu, o rosto vermelho de raiva. "Não acredito que fez isso! Depois de jurar que não via nada." Ele xingou.

"Me desculpe," ela respondeu, a culpa que a atormentava reaparecendo.

"por que fez isso?" ele perguntou. "Por que voltou lá?"

"Por favor não me pergunte isso," ela falou angustiada.

Uma longa pausa se seguiu durante a qual Rony e Megan trocaram olhares hesitantes. De repente, Rony levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Espere aí," ele disse alto. "Foi por isso que achou que eu roubei os Tupperwicks? Você achou os tupperwicks no quarto quando voltou lá?"

Megan afirmou com a cabeça veementemente.

"Meg, por que não disse logo? Eles ainda estão lá?" ele perguntou urgente.

"Não sei, não voltei mais lá," ela respondeu, respirando fundo e começando a se sentir uma idiota por achar que Rony tinha colocado os tupperwicks no quarto. Pela reação dele, estava claro que era inocente.

Rony olhou ao redor, "Precisamos ir olhar se ainda estão lá," ele disse, segurando o braço dela. "Como eles podem ter parado lá se eu sou o único que sabe do quarto?"

"Você é o único?" Megan perguntou.

"Você e meus irmãos são os únicos a saber onde é," Rony disse. Ele então a segurou pelos ombros com urgência. "Ah, Meg, precisa prometer que não vai contar a Carlinhos. Ele me mataria se soubesse que você descobriu onde é. Prometa que não vai contar a ele. Por favor." Ele implorou.

"Prometo," Megan disse. Rony soltou os ombros dela e suspirou aliviado. Dando seu sorriso mais charmoso, ele se inclinou e a beijou na bochecha, deixando uma marca nova e quente – mas indolor.

"Vamos lá mais tarde," ele disse sorrindo para ela. "Me encontre no pé da escada da Torre de Astronomia meia noite."

"Certo," ela respondeu.

"É melhor eu ir," ele disse, olhando perigosamente para os lábios dela. "Quer dizer, tenho que ajudar Carlinhos a achar um lugar." Ela sorriu com a familiar maneira desajeitada.

"Te vejo meia noite," ela disse enquanto saíam da alcova. "Tchau." Cada um foi para seu lado.

Megan olhou para trás, e o pegou olhando para ela. Ela se sentia mais leve que o ar quando ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta, imaginando onde Hermione estaria a essa hora. Ela precisava agradecer.

*******

Ela estava tão nervosa e ansiosa que achava que podia passar mal. Cada pensamento racional lhe dizia que era cedo demais. Mas cada sentimento que tinha lhe dizia o justamente o contrário. Agora ela o seguia por uma escada estreita e cumprida.

Nos últimos dias, Gina descobriu um mundo maravilhoso. Nesse mundo, havia sorrisos, caricias gentis e declarações de desejo em sussurros. Havia longas maratonas de conversas, com temas que variavam desde a cor do céu até a credibilidade do destino. Histórias da infância eram compartilhadas e analisadas, geralmente junto com brincadeiras e provocações; provocações que inevitavelmente levavam a lutas corporais, que inevitavelmente levavam a beijos quentes. Era irresistível. Ele era irresistível. Como qualquer outro aventureiro que descobria um novo mundo, Gina se perguntava se era a primeira a experimentar tal alegria. Esse prazer e deleite que com certeza não faziam parte do cotidiano.

Eles pararam na frente de uma alta porta de madeira com o escudo da Sonserina. Draco tocou a porta com sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço desconhecido. Ele parou, a mão na maçaneta.

"Tem certeza disso?" ele perguntou, seus olhos encontrando os dela. Ela engoliu a seco.

"Estou nervosa, mas vou ficar bem," ela respondeu, fazendo-o sorrir.

Quando eles entraram no quarto dele, estava completamente escuro. Ele virou e a segurou pela cintura, plantando um beijo longo, intoxicante, em seus lábios. Ela sentia-se em brasas.

"Que rude de minha parte," ele sussurrou quando se separaram. "Ainda não lhe dei um _tour_" esse comentário, que pareceu estranhamente formal, após a intimidade do beijo fez com que ela risse.

_"iIncêndio/i,_" ele disse e o fogo acendeu na lareira em frente a cama dele.

Os olhos de Gina varreram o quarto, notando que os móveis eram parecidos com os de Hermione, só que a predominância de cores era verde e prata ao invés de vermelho e dourado. O quarto era grande, com uma cama com dossel, uma mesa e cadeira, duas escrivaninhas um guarda-roupa e duas janelas acima da lareira estilo gótico.

"Faz frio durante a noite aqui, então venho tentando vários feitiços para aquecer pra se ajudam," Draco comentou, abrindo suas vestes da escola.

"Então isso explica porque ficou com tantas bruxas," Gina murmurou, sabendo que ele a ouviria. "Pra ajudar a ficar quente?"

"Cuidado, Gina. Você pode magoar meus sentimentos," ele respondeu, tirando as vestes por cima da cabeça.

"Sentimentos? Você?" ela disse sutil.

Ele foi até o guarda-roupa e o abriu. O queixo dela caiu. Sem dúvidas, era o guarda-roupa mais arrumado que já vira. Tudo estava organizado por cor e por tamanho. Gina se perguntou como ele conseguia que todas suas gravatas ficassem perfeitamente penduradas, equilibradas com todas outras.

"Acho que já falamos sobre isso," ele disse, guardando as vestes. "Você é diferente das outras. Além disso, só trouxe poucas pra meu quarto e elas raramente ficavam." Ele fechou o guarda-roupa e voltou pra ela, passando a mão por seus cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos, saboreando a sensação.

"E por que sou diferente?" ela perguntou.

"Deixe-me pensar," Draco respondeu. Ele deitou na cama , olhando para ela enquanto deitava de lado, a cabeça dele apoiada no braço.

"Você é a primeira ruiva que já namorei," ele disse. "E eu nunca tive uma bruxa que conseguisse me acompanhar quando corria. Já tem duas diferenças."

"Sei," Gina respondeu, sorrindo. "Então é por isso que gosta tanto de mim?"

"Não deixe que isso suba pra cabeça," ele disse, olhando para ela desejoso. "Por que não vem até aqui e deixa que eu te ajude a tirar essas vestes?"

Com o coração batendo forte no peito, Gina sentou na borda da cama. Ele saiu da cama e se ajoelhou na frente dela. Ele sorriu, sua pele clara refletindo o calor da lareira. Com mãos habilidosas, ele rapidamente a libertou de das vestes da escola. Ela levantou para que ele pudesse tira-las de debaixo dela e ele as jogou no guarda-roupa. Com um rápido feitiço e um giro na varinha, a porta do guarda-roupa abriu e as vestes delas ficaram penduradas arrumadas junto com as dele.

"Isso foi..." Gina começou a comentar, mas foi interrompida por um beijo firme.

Os beijos dele tinham uma urgência, muito mais urgência do os que eles trocaram nos últimos dias. Mas isso não a incomodava. Deixavam-na ansiosa por mais. Ela estava tonta, talvez por falta de oxigênio, então se sentou. Ao invés de sentar do lado dela, como ela esperava, ele a empurrou gentilmente até que ela se deitou na cama. Sem tirar a boca da dela, ele se colocou sobre ela. Ela suspirou involuntariamente quando sentiu o peso dele sobre si.

Eles já tinham feito muito mais que isso no curto período que estavam juntos, mas estar na cama deixava as coisas muito mais intensas. Quando ele beijou um ponto sensível no pescoço dela, ela achou que enlouqueceria de prazer e expectativa. O cabelo macio dele fazia cócegas em sua orelha enquanto ele a beijava e ela passou a mão por ele, admirando como ele respondia a seu toque.

Peça por peça, ele sistematicamente a livrou das roupas. Ele parecia controlado por um desejo de tocar, beijar e provar cada centímetro da pele dela. Ela retribuía, apesar de um pouco mais timidamente. Uma coisa que o deixava ainda mais bonitos pelos olhos dela era que sua inexperiência não parecia incomodá-lo. Pelo contrário, ele parecia achar isso excitante.

Momentos depois, os dois ofegantes e cobertos de suor, ele parou e segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Um pedaço de madeira na lareira estalou e depois se quebrou.

"Eu prometi a mim mesmo que você não seria como as outras Gina. E não é," ele sussurrou.

"Não sou?" ela perguntou, muito distraída pelo fato dele estar deitado nu sobre ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Acho que te amo. E não foi porque nossos aniversários se cruzam ou porque você tem cabelo vermelho ou porque é boa corredora. É por você."

Gina sentiu seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. "Eu também tem amo," ela sussurrou. Uma lágrima rolou pela bochecha dela e ele a beijou.

"Então espero que entenda quando digo que não acho que seja uma boa idéia que façamos amor hoje," ele sussurrou, saindo um pouco de cima dela.

"Hã?" Gina olhou para ele confusa.

Draco expirou audível. "Nós ficamos meio fora de controle esses dias. Não acha?"

"Um pouco," ela murmurou, levantando o braço e passando o delo pela testa dele. "Mas estava pronta pra fazer amor com você."

"Mas grande parte disso pode ser atribuído a meu charme irresistível?" ele murmurou no pescoço dela, deslizando languidamente a mão do quadril dela, pelo lado do corpo para acariciar seu seio.

"Hã..." foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Ela puxou o rosto dele pra o dela, dando-lhe um beijo longo, profundo. Ele retribuiu ao beijo, mas depois se afastou e sentou.

"Estamos vivendo num mundo de sonhos, Gina, se acharmos que isso pode dar certo," ele disso, olhando para semi-escuridão a sua frente.

"O que há de mal em sonhar?" Gina perguntou, sentando e abraçando-o. Ela o beijou gentilmente no pescoço.

"Não é a realidade. Não posso viver assim, e você não deveria também," ele disse. "Vão acontecer coisas que vão mudar o mundo bruxo que conhecemos. Você e eu estaremos em lados diferentes nesse novo mundo. Eu tenho minha família e aliados e você tem os seus."

"Do que está falando, Draco?"

"Não posso lhe contar tudo, mas acredite em mim quando digo que vai ser pro melhor," ele respondeu. Como ela ainda continuou confusa, ele continuou, "Você já perdeu alguém que amava? Alguém que não queria que morresse?"

Ela ficou ainda mais confusa, mas respondeu, "Sim, todos já perderam. Não é? Quando tinha sete anos, minha avó faleceu, mas já estava doente há muito tempo."

"Quando tudo isso terminar, a morte não será mais comum. Se alguém não está pronto para morrer, não precisarão faze-lo a não quando estiverem muito, muito velhos," ele disse, os olhos arregalados de animação.

"Mas Draco, a morte é parte do ciclo natural da vida. Você é inteligente o suficiente pra saber disso." Ela puxou as cobertas da cama e colocou ao redor deles.

"Bruxos costumavam viver muito mais antes do nosso sangue ser diluído pelo sangue Trouxa," ele falou. "Não é natural como nossas vidas ficaram mais curtas. Todas as doenças que sofremos porque nosso sangue foi manchado por trouxas. Nada disso será problema depois que..." A voz dele parou e ele curvou a cabeça.

"Depois que o que?" gina implorou.

"Não posso te dizer," ele murmurou. "Não devia ter dito tudo isso que disse."

Por um minuto, Gina temeu que ele pegasse a varinha e usasse um _Obliviate _nela, tirando todas memórias dessa conversa. Mas ele não fez nenhuma menção de pegar a varinha. Ele ficou sentado olhando para frente.

"Você realmente acredita nisso, não é?" ela perguntou.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e olhou para ela. "Ainda quer ficar comigo?"

"Você não planeja machucar nenhum trouxa, não é?" ela perguntou, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. "Porque se planejar, não poderia ficar com você." Ela balançou a cabeça e secou as lágrimas.

"Não, não vamos machucar ninguém," ele disse, tocando-a de leve. "Mas depois que acontecer, provavelmente haverá uma guerra. Sua família e a minha estarão em lados opostos."

"Eles estão em lados opostos agora, não é?" Gina disse. "Mas isso não nos impediu de nos..." ela não teve ousadia de terminar a frase.

Mas aparentemente Draco estava muito mais ousado que ela. "Diga," falou. "Continue. Diga. Estamos apaixonados. Nós nos amamos." Ele parou e virou para ela, sua expressão mais gentil do que ela já vira. Sua voz suavizou quando repetiu. "Nós nos amamos."

"Sim," Gina murmurou, concordando com a cabeça. Apesar de só terem passado alguns dias, ela sabia que era verdade.

Como Romeu e Julieta, os dois jovens amantes prometeram não deixar a realidade do mundo destruir o que descobriram. Então, com muitos gemidos de prazer, e alguns ofegos de dor, Gina se entregou para ele de corpo e alma.

E ele lhe prometeu que nunca amaria mais ninguém como a amava.

******

"Eles estavam aqui. Eu juro, Rony. Estavam bem aqui," Megan disse.

Eles estavam no quarto secreto. Megan estava de pé no lugar onde tinha visto os Tupperwicks. Rony olhava por cima do ombro dela e apertava os olhos, como se isso fosse ajuda-lo a ver as plantas não existentes.

"Eles não estão aqui agora, não é?" ele disse, recuando quando ela virou. O rosto dela lutava para manter a compostura.

"Me sinto uma idiota. Mas você acredita em mim, não é?" ela perguntou.

"Claro que acredito em você. Ouça, por que você nos faria procurar nesse quarto por meia hora se não achasse que eles estavam aqui? Você não é tão boa atriz."

"Ainda bem," ela disse, abraçando-o apertado. Ele sorriu a abraçou, mas não pode evitar um sentimento de tristeza.

O que estava acontecendo com os tupperwicks era desconcertante. Ele queria conversar com Harry sobre isso, mas não queria quebrar a promessa que fizera a seus irmãos. Ele tinha que pensar bastante. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer pensamento, sentiu os lábios de Megan nos seus.

Surpreso, mas contente, ele respondeu ao beijo. Era tão bom estar abraçando e beijando-a novamente.

"Esse foi o jeito de eu dizer desculpa," Megan sussurrou, quando se afastaram.

"Você tem que dizer desculpas mais vezes," Rony respondeu. Quando ele não riu, ele rapidamente completou. "Quer dizer, eu gosto do jeito que pediu desculpa."

Eles compartilharam uma risada há muito tempo necessária e decidiram sair do quarto. Enquanto admiravam as estrelas na Torre de Astronomia, Rony aproveitou a oportunidade para convida-la para ser seu par no torneio de xadrez.

"O prazer vai ser meu," Megan disse, sorrindo. Rony deu um beijo na bochecha e os dois voltaram a olhar as estrelas.

Estava uma noite fria, mas clara e bonita. Era o tipo da noite que a maioria gosta de passar nos braços da pessoa que ama.

*******

Desde o quarto ano, Harry odiava lidar com a imprensa. Esta noite, ele entraria numa sala onde seria atacado por todos os lados por repórteres fazendo perguntas e tirando fotos. Enquanto a noite se aproximava, ele ia ficando cada vez mais nervoso pela ansiedade do antes do ataque. A sensação que tinha no estômago era bastante similar ao que sentira antes da primeira tarefa no torneio tribruxo. O que Harry não daria para ter outro round com o dragão ao invés de ter que aparecer essa noite!

O par dele, quem ele tinha convidado – não, implorado – pra acompanha-lo, segurava sua mão com firmeza e lhe dando a segurança que ia dar tudo certo. Os dois esperavam na fila do lado de fora do Salão Principal e seriam os próximos a entrar. A fila estava cheia de bruxas e bruxas em trajes formais, usando suas melhores vestes, conversando entre si e olhando na direção dele ocasionalmente. Olhando em volta, ele não viu nenhum membro da Ordem, mas havia alguns bruxos e bruxas estranhamente familiares. Talvez fossem pais de alguns de seus colegas.

Se Harry não estivesse tão nervoso, apreciaria os sons harmoniosos da musica orquestrada que flutuava pelas portas abertas. Do jeito que estava, foi distraído por um bruxo barulhento que recepcionava os convidados na porta quando entravam e anunciava seus nomes para os outros convidados.

Ele deu um passo a frente e o bruxo esticou a mão. "Não preciso perguntar seu nome, Sr. Potter," ele sussurrou e apertou sua mão. "Pode me dizer o nome de sua acompanhante?"

"Srta. Virginia Weasley," Harry respondeu, apertando a mão de Gina e falando "Obrigado."

O recepcionista limpou a garganta. "i_Bruxas e bruxos, apresento Sr. Harry Potter e sua convidada, Srta. Virginia Weasley."/i _

Harry e Gina entraram juntos no Salão Principal, sob luzes de flashes e – surpreendente – aplausos. Olhando pra Gina, Harry admirou como ela estava lidando bem o ataque dos repórteres e fotógrafos que se juntaram ao redor deles como leões se aproximam de uma presa. Ele tentou colocar uma face corajosa, mas era difícil manter qualquer expressão que não fosse uma careta, a cada flash disparado em sua direção que o fazia ver grandes manchas flutuando. Havia também as perguntas, que eram bem irritantes. Disseram para ele ignora-las, mas ele não era muito bom em ignorar as coisas.

"Como se sente por finalmente poder representar a família Potter, Harry?"

"Você espera ver Você-sabe-quem hoje?"

"Quem você acha que vai ganhar o torneio?"

"Ela é sua nova namorada?"

Como todas as perguntas foram feitas de uma vez só, foi difícil pra Harry responde-las imediatamente. Ele preferiu esclarecer algumas coisas grupo, então decidiu não seguir o plano original. Ele limpou a garganta e olhou a sua volta, bastante inseguro. Para sua grande surpresa, os repórteres se calaram. Pelo canto do olho, ele teve impressão Del ver Chang e Fletcher entre eles.

"Estou aqui para ver meu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley, participar desse torneio. Meu par dessa noite é irmã dele e minha amiga, Gina Weasley. Espero e acredito que Rony vai ganhar o torneio. Já vamos agora, para que não percamos o inicio da partida."

Quando Harry terminou, colocou o braço sobre o ombro de Gina e guiou pelo grupo de repórteres que tiravam mais fotos e faziam mais perguntas.

Depois que se libertou dos repórteres, Harry percebeu o Salão Principal totalmente transfigurado. Lembrava um clube de Senhores antigo e formal. Através da maior parte do chão, estava um tapete rico, vermelho profundo e cintilava quando as pessoas passavam por eles. As mesas longas onde se realizariam as partidas eram feitas de madeira escura, sólida e suas pernas eram grossas como as de Hagrid. Esculpidas nelas, havia estatuas de dragões, que combinavam com os dragões bordados nas costas das cadeiras cobertas de couro, que acompanhavam as mesas. Pendões com o brasão de do Clube Mágico de Campo e Castelo estavam pendurados nas vigas e pareciam encantados para balançar, mesmo sem vento. Na periferia do Salão, havia sofás e cadeiras de couro ao redor de pequenas mesas, algumas com garrafas cheias do que parecia ser Vinho do Porto Bruxo. Na parede do outro lado, onde a mesa dos professores geralmente ficava, estava a orquestra. Todos estavam com vestes de seda pretas e seus instrumentos – Harry só reconheceu alguns – estavam muito bem polidos e brilhavam sob a luz das centenas de velas que flutuavam sobre suas cabeças.

Como as partidas do torneio ainda não tinham começado, os convidados participavam de uma das duas atividades. Alguns casais dançavam na área em frente à orquestra. A maioria dos convidados conversava, com seus drinks na mão e sorrisos firmes nos lábios. Harry não estava a muito tempo ali, mas já se sentia desconfortável. Talvez ele ficasse perto dos jogadores, observando em silêncio e fingindo estar prestando muita atenção pra conversar com alguém.

Harry virou pra Gina, que olhava para o Salão, impressionada. Ela estava a visão de beleza nessa noite. Sua mãe lhe fez vestes de gala decotada que parecia costurada com finas linhas de prata. Suas mechas ruivas, que geralmente ficavam soltas sobre os ombros, estavam empilhadas em sua cabeça, algumas ficando solta e emoldurando seu rosto oval. Ela usava luvas brancas e o colar e brincos de cristal de sua mãe. Ela lembrava a Harry uma cantora da voz bela que vira uma vez na televisão.

"Vamos ver em que mesa Rony vai jogar," Harry sugeriu a Gina. Ela parou, e ele seguiu a direção do olhar dela. Era Malfoy, e ele olhava pra ela como se pretendesse memorizar cada curva de seu corpo. Quando viu Harry olhando, rapidamente mudou sua expressão pra uma de extremo desgosto.

"Se ele continuar olhando pra você assim, vou ter uma conversinha com ele," Harry enquanto guiava Gina para uma das mesas.

"Não vai ser necessário," Gina respondeu um pouco estridente. "Eu mesma vou falar com ele."

******

Como as partidas só iam começar depois de uma hora, Sirius tinha tempo para alguns drinques antes de se acomodar em seu posto junto da orquestra. Ela não teve a chance de falar com Harry desde que chegara e Harry parecia muito concentrado em sua conversa com Rony que estava bastante nervoso.

Ele foi até uma bela morena com vestes azul escura que estava num grupo de jovens bruxas. De costas, ele quase não a reconheceu. Ela estava mais alta do que ele lembrava e mais magra. Alem disso, ele nunca vira o cabelo dela daquele jeito. Quando ele parou junto dele e chamou sua atenção, ela sorriu, seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhando instantaneamente. Era de se esperar que se afilhado se apaixonasse por ela. Ela não só era inteligente, como também era inquestionavelmente linda.

"Sirius!" ela disse, dando um passo a frente e ficando na ponta dos pés para beija-lo na bochecha. "Como está?"

"Vou ficar melhor quando tiver a chance de falar com você," ele respondeu, se arrependendo na mesma hora de ter sido tão direto. A expressão dela mudou como se ela esperasse uma bronca.

"Não fique tão preocupada," ele disse, oferecendo o braço e levando-a para o lugar dele junto da orquestra. "É sobre seu assunto favorito."

"Transfiguração?" Hermione perguntou, olhando confusa para ele.

"Não. É sobre Harry," ele respondeu, quando chegaram ao lugar dele. Ela tirou o braço dela do dele.

"Claro," ela disse, conseguindo dar um pequeno sorriso. Ele olhou por cima do ombro dela e viu Harry olhando. Ele tinha que fazer isso rápido.

"Olhe, ele não disse o que aconteceu, mas espero que saiba que ele está quase morrendo por não estar com você. Estou preocupado com ele, Hermione."

Hermione respirou angustiada. "Também estou preocupada com ele. Mas acredite em mim. Vai ficar tudo bem. Só preciso de um tempo."

"Certo," Sirius respondeu. "Desculpe se me intrometi demais." Ele de repente perdeu a concentração, congelando por dentro, como se tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço resfriante. Sons de gritos distantes ressoaram no fundo de sua mente.

"Está tudo bem," Hermione respondeu, sua voz muito distante. Ela inclinou a cabeça para um lado, sue expressão de repente cheia de preocupação. "Você está bem, Sirius."

"Apenas com frio," ele respondeu, suas pálpebras pesando. Então ele viu Maddie entrar no salão. Hermione também deve ter visto Maddie, porque estreitou os olhos e deu um passo pra mais perto dele.

"Harry me disse que você conhecia a Professora Monroe antes dela vir ensinar em Hogwarts. É verdade?" ela perguntou.

"Infelizmente sim," Sirius respondeu, direto. Ele precisava de outro drink. Agora seria a hora perfeita pra contar a Hermione tudo sobre Maddie, mas ele preferia que não tivesse tanta gente por perto. Talvez ir pra o torneio não tivesse sido uma idéia tão boa. Era provável que visse muita gente que não via há muito tempo e ele não podia se dar a luxuria de se distrair por muito tempo enquanto estava de serviço.

"Ela quer ser minha tutora e me ajudar a me tornar Auror," Hermione disse. "Não tenho certeza do que fazer."

"Vou te dizer o mesmo que disse a Harry," Sirius falou sério. "Fique longe dela. Bem longe." Ele tremeu e pegou sua varinha.i "_Accio fiewhisk/i_." Um copo de cristal voou em sua direção e pousou gentilmente em sua mão. Ele tomou um gole.

"Por que diz isso?" Hermione perguntou, mordendo o labio.

Siriu tremeu. Aquela sensação voltou. Ele se sentia como se não dormisse há dias. Talvez por isso ele disse a Hermione mais do que dissera a qualquer um há muito tempo.

"Vamos dizer que ela me enganou num assunto muito pessoal. Ela fingiu ser alguém que não era e depois usou informações pessoais sensíveis que descobriu pra me manipular e tentar me capturar quando escapei de Azkaban. Nunca a perdoarei por isso. Nunca."

Hermione cobriu a boca com as mãos e depois olhou nos olhos de Sirius, claramente chateada. "Desculpe, Sirius. Agora sou eu a culpada de me intrometer. Desculpe."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "não se preocupe. Fico feliz que saiba. Mas vamos manter entre nós. Há coisas que fiz muito tempo atrás que não devem ser trazidas pra esse mundo." O olhar dele passeou pelo salão e pousou numa bruxa que acabara de entrar. Ele quase derrubou o copo. Era _ela_. Como era estranho ele estar falando nela na hora em que entrou no salão. Mas isso não deveria surpreende-lo. Quando eles estavam juntos, sempre tiveram boa sincronia. Ele maravilhou o fato dela não parecer nenhum dia mais velha do que da última vez que a vira dezessete anos atrás.

"Você conhece a mãe de Lilá?" Hermione perguntou, mencionando a mulher pra quem ele olhava.

"Pode-se dizer isso," ele respondeu, pegando outro copo.

Enquanto os dois olhavam, Lilá Brown correu para os braços da Sra Brown, dando um grande abraço e conversando animada sobre alguma coisa. A sra Brown sorriu e virou para seu par, que depois saiu e foi falar com um oficial.

"É um pena o que aconteceu com o pai dela," Hermione disse enquanto olhavam. "Lilá ficou chateada durante o quinto ano quando ele morreu."

"É, uma pena," Sirius disse educado, tomando outro gole de seu drinque. Quando ele abaixou o copo, viu Maddie vindo em sua direção.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, ela os cumprimentou. "Boa noite, Hermione," ela disse acenando com a cabeça. "Sirius." Ele acenou com a cabeça e resposta e desviou o olhar. Maddie fingiu não notar a frieza.

"Estão gostando do Torneio? Estou completamente maravilhada com como o Salão Principal ficou decorado. Não concorda, Sirius?" ela disse, dando um sorriso ainda maior.

Sirius secou o copo e deu um sorriso frio para ela. "O que você quer, Maddie?" Hermione mordeu o lábio novamente.

O sorriso que estava tão largo e brilhante de repente se transformou num olhar frio. "Preciso falar com Hermione."

"Hã... certo," Hermione disse, insegura. Maddie segurou seu braço, mas antes que pudesse leva-la, Sirius se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione. "Não confie nela."

*****

A noite começara razoavelmente bem. Draco não reagira tão mal quanto ela esperava, Harry estava encantador com ela durante todo tempo e Rony estava muito bem em sua partida. A única coisa ruim era os convidados esnobes. Mas ao invés de achar isso irritantes, ela achou engraçado. Ela e Harry começaram uma competição pra achar a pessoa mais metida no salão. Quem ganhasse, poderia dizer que doce queria da DedosdeMel e o perdedor teria que trazer para o vencedor quando ele ou ela quisesse. Então Gina saiu do banheiro feminino com um sorriso no rosto, ansiosa pra voltar à brincadeira no Salão Principal.

Antes que ela chegasse à porta, viu um garotinho, de mais ou menos cinco anos, sentado numa cadeira no corredor, brincando com o que parecia ser uma varinha de brinquedo. Os olhos dela estreitaram. Tantas pessoas nesse meio achavam que era seguro deixar crianças pequenas brincar com varinhas, mesmo que isso fosse perigoso. Eles se achavam acima da lei só porque eram ricos. Coitado, provavelmente iria para Sonserina como Draco.

Quando ela estava passando, ele gritou pra ela. "Ei, você é muito bonita!" ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Com seu corpo magro, cabelo loiro platinado e olhos azuis, ele parecia muito com um ajinho.

"Obrigada. Você também é bem bonito," Gina disse rindo. O garoto levantou da cadeira e segurou a mão dela. "Por favor, sente," ele disse, puxando-a.

Divertindo-se, Gina sentou. "Que tal assim?" ela disse, sorrindo.

"Ótimo!" ele disse. "Quantos anos você tem?"

"Seu pai não te ensinou a não perguntar a idade a garotas?" Gina respondeu, inclinando-se e olhando bem pra ele.

"Não, ele não ensinou," o garotinho respondeu, levantando a cabeça e olhando curioso para ela.

"E o que, exatamente, está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou uma voz muito familiar, que fez Gina virar a cabeça rapidamente.

"Draco!" O garotinho falou. Ele correu até Draco, e ficou na frente dele, a cabeça inclinada para trás pra poder olhar pra ele. "Podemos dar uma volta? Eu quero voar. A mamãe não deixa e você é meu único prima que sabe voar e não vai levar bronca."

Ao invés de responder ao garoto, Draco ficou olhando pra Gina. Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas olhou da mesma forma e depois sorriu. O lábio de Draco curvou um pouco e olhou para o garotinho. "Quem é sua amiga?" ele perguntou.

"Ah, ela," o garoto disse orgulhoso, "ela é minha nova namorada," Draco olhou pra Gina divertindo-se e ela abafou uma risada.

"Bem, devo dizer que tem um ótimo gosto pra alguém tão jovem," Draco comentou. Ele deu um pequeno empurrão nas costas do garoto, empurrando-o para Gina. Quando os dois estavam na frente ela, Draco fez as apresentações.

"Earnest, essa é Gina Weasley," Draco disse, ouvindo as risadas de Gina.

"Prazer em conhece-la," Earnest disse, com a dignidade de aproximadamente sete anos.

"Como vai?" Gina respondeu , apertando a mão dele.

"Estou bem," Earnest respondeu e depois sentou no chão na frente de Gina e olhou entre ela e Draco, ansioso. "Estou entediado," declarou. Draco limpou a garganta desaprovando.

"então não gosta de xadrez bruxo?" Gina perguntou, usando o pé pra dar um rápido chute em Draco. Olhou para ela fingindo estar chocado e depois se apoiou na parede junto a cadeira dela e piscou pra ela.

"Nem um pouco," Earnest respondeu. "Quer dizer, não quando não posso jogar. Eles não me deixam jogar."

"Algum dia vai ganhar esse torneio," Draco disse, "mas enquanto isso, aposto que seus pais estão procurando por você. Talvez seja melhor voltar pra onde estão."

"Certo," Earnest choramingou, "E minha nova namorada?"

Gina sorriu e consertou a gola dela. "Vou ficar bem. Obrigada, Earnest. Foi muito bom conhece-lo."

"Eu vou cuidar dela," Draco disse, cruzando o olhar com o de Gina. O olhar que deu a ela dizia exatamente como cuidaria dela. Ela umedeceu os lábios em antecipação.

Com o senso de hora gerado e passado por várias gerações, Lucio Malfoy entrou na hora que Earnest estava abrindo a porta. Falando com alguém fora do campo de visão, Lucio ordenou, "você deve me informar imediatamente."

"AH, Earnest," ele disse, virando pra frente ao ver o garoto. "Seus pais estão a sua procura." O olhar dele então repousou em Gina e depois foi parou em Draco. Sem tirar o olhar do filho, continuou, "Vejo que estavam certo quando achavam que você estaria fazendo algo que não é bom pra você."

"Eu tenho uma namorada, tio Lucio," Earnest disse, correndo de volta pra Gina e segurando sua mão. "Ela é de longe a garota mais bonita. Não está orgulhoso?" Gina tentou puxar a mão gentilmente, ma Earnest tinha muita força pra alguém tão pequeno.

Lucio estreitou os olhos para o sobrinho. "Claramente, você não sabe quem é, Earnest. Terei que conversar com seu pai sobre que tipo de família ele deveria te ensinar a evitar."

Seu olhar frio retornou para Draco, que se afastara da parede e agora esta a vários metros de Gina. "Seu primo falhou em seus deveres deixando você conversar com ela."

"Mas tio Lucio," Earnest, puxando as vestes do homem mais velho. "Ela é muito legal."

"Vá para seus pais, garoto," Lucio esbravejou, fazendo Earnest sair correndo pela porta.

Gina levantou e cruzou os braços. "Parece que a educação como de cedo, não é, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Não o suficiente," ele disse olhando pra Draco por cima do ombro dela. "E o que você está fazendo aqui, quando devia estar lá dentro?"

"Procurando meu primo," Draco respondeu rapidamente.

"Apenas se certifique que ele não chegue perto... disso," ele disse, indicando Gina.

Muito chateada pra ficar mais, Gina marchou pelo pai de Draco e voltou para o Salão Principal. Essa divisão entre eles era tão forte, quase uma lei. Teria sido a noite anterior tinha sido o maior erro de sua vida?

******

O olhar de Harry varreu o salão à procura de Gina. Rony estava próximo de ganhar sua partida e ele sabia que ela não queria perder isso. Todos os membros da Ordem estavam em seus postos, alguns dele fazendo algum sinal quando o viram.

Sirius era o único que não parecia notar o que ocorria a sua volta. Seus olhos estavam fixados na bruxa que falava com Lilá Brown. Harry supôs que era mãe dela. Os traços eram muito parecidos, quase como se Lilá fosse uma versão mais nova da bruxa mais velha, só que com cabelo castanho escuro.

A sra. Brown tinha um rosto em formato de coração, emoldurado pelos cabelos loiros de comprimento médio. Seus olhos pareciam feitos de cristal – como os de Lilá – eles eram puro azul do céu. Ela era um pouco mais alta que a maioria das bruxas, mas se portava com graça, o que combinava com seu corpo magro. Sua boca, composta por lábios muito parecidos com os que lembrava ter beijado no outro dia, estava sem expressão, quase como se ela tivesse esquecido como sorrir.

Surpreso, Harry viu Hermione olhando para ele, seus olhos procurando os dele enquanto se aproximava. Ele torcia que ela não o tivesse visto observando Lilá e sua mãe.

"Harry," Hermione sussurrou. "Como Rony está indo?"

"Muito bem," Harry respondeu. Os dois olhavam o tabuleiro agora. "Como você está?"

"Já estive melhor," sussurrou, dando um sorriso meio torto, que fez o coração dele pular. "Precisamos conversar," ela completou.

"Claro," ele sussurrou, depois a segurou pela instintivamente e a levou para longe de mesa.

"Estou preocupada com Gina," ela disse enquanto eles andavam. "E não quero desconcentrar Rony da partida, preocupando-o com isso."

"Vamos sentar aqui," Harry apontou para duas cadeiras num canto do Salão Principal.

"Não, não podemos conversar por muito tempo. Só tem duas coisas que preciso dizer. A primeira é que quero que fique de olho em Gina," Hermione disse apressada.

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou, franzindo a testa preocupado. Seus olhos começaram a procurar por Gina novamente.

"Acho que ela está namorando Malfoy," Hermione disse, hesitante.

"O que?" Harry disse.

"Não posso dizer como descobri isso, mas não tinha certeza até ver como agiram hoje. É bastante obvio."

"Hermione, pense no que esta dizendo. Como eles podem estar namorando quando você acha que ele gosta de você?" Harry perguntou.

"Essa é a outra coisa que quero falar," Hermione sussurrou rapidamente. "Maddie e eu conversamos mais cedo essa noite e ela disse..."

"Não me importo com que ela disse," Harry disse se opondo.

"Harry!" Hermione disse, "por favor escute. É importante!"

"Certo," ele disse, "mas por favor me perdoe se trata-la como suspeita. Tenho certeza que concorda com minhas razoes."

"Você vai ouvir ou não?" ela retrucou.

"Desculpe. Por favor, continue."

"Maddie disse que acha que Draco está aprontando alguma. Ela não disse o que é, mas disse que não devo me preocupar com coisas que talvez não tenham acontecido," Hermione disse.

"Como ela sabe de você e Draco?" Harry perguntou, sua voz engasgada na garganta. Toda vez que pensava em Hermione e Draco, ficava com vontade de esmurrar alguma coisa.

"Eu certamente não contei, mas aconteceu uma coisa estranha semana passada quando ela me viu na biblioteca," Hermione disse. Ela então contou como Maddie perguntara quem foi a ultima pessoa que tinha beijado e quando Hermione não disse quem era, pediu desculpas e saiu feito um raio da biblioteca, falando coisas sem sentido.

"Então deve ser um feitiço," ele disse, suspirando. "Você estava certa, Hermione. Graças a Merlin. Você não sabe como isso me deixa aliviado."

"Eu também," ela concordou. "mas escute, tem mais. Ela acha que Draco está tentando nos separar. Até que ela descubra o que está acontecendo, quer que eu fique longe de você. Ela disse que posso estar em perigo. Alem disso, vai ser mais fácil pegá-lo se não souber que seu plano foi descoberto."

Harry pensou em tudo que Hermione dissera antes de responder. Sua cabeça estava girando. Havia partes da historia que pareciam não se encaixar.

"Acho que isso se encaixa com sua teoria que malfoy e Gina estão juntos," Harry disse. "Mas não entendo porque Maddie simplesmente não chama e pergunta o que está fazendo, especialmente se isso vai ajudar a anular o feitiço que Malfoy colocou em você."

"Ela sugeriu que Malfoy talvez esteja tentando fazer uma armadilha pra você pros Comensais da Morte te usarem em algum ritual bizarro. Isso me assustou, Harry. Não consegui esquecer o que aconteceu no nosso quarto e como Voldemort usou seu sangue pra recuperar o corpo. E se ele planeja trazer outra coisa de volta? E se ele quer te matar de uma vez por todas?"

Harry segurou Hermione pelos ombros, tentando acalma-la. "Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. Se não notou ainda, quase todos os membros da Ordem estão se certificando que nada dê errado. Se Malfoy quer me pegar, vai demorar muito pra conseguir."

"Estou mais preocupada com quando o torneio terminar. Harry, e se ele quer machucar você? Não conseguiria viver. Gostaria de poder avisar a Gina."

"Ele nunca poderia me machucar," ele a assegurou. "E eu vou conversar com Gina." Sem pensar, ele se inclinou e beijou a testa dela. Ela o empurrou.

"Harry!" ela disse. "Não. Eles podem estar olhando."

"Quem? Não vejo Malfoy em lugar nenhum."

"Não é só Draco. São todos os Comensais da Morte nesse grande plano, seja lá qual for. Não acha que todos eles sabem o que está acontecendo?" ela disse, olhando para os convidados, por cima do ombro de Harry. Harry olhou para trás e viu dois bruxos olhando interessados para eles. Ela estava certa.

"Bem é o seguinte, Hermione," ele disse, falando alto. "Não posso perdoar i que me fez. Nós nunca vamos voltar, entendeu? Nunca!" ele piscou pra ela e a cutucou, encorajando.

Hermione ficou surpresa por um momento, mas rapidamente se recompões e deu um tapa no rosto dele. "Tome isso, Potter," ela disse, entre os dentes cerrados. "Não acredito que um dia pensei que te amava." Infelizmente, um repórter do Profeta Diário viu a encenação deles. Harry ficou temporariamente cego por um flash que disparou. Hermione saiu, deixando Harry com a mão sobre a bochecha vermelha e saindo constrangido do local enquanto mais ou menos uma dúzia de bruxos e bruxas, inclusive Malfoy, fingiam não olhar.

Momentos depois, enquanto voltava para o lado de Carlinhos, que consultava Rony sobre uma jogada, harry não conseguia tirar os olhos de Hermione. Os olhares que ela lhe dava, davam vontade de leva-la para um canto remoto do castelo e beija-la até que os dois ficassem sem ar.

******

"Cheque-mate," Rony declarou e a platéia a seu redor aplaudiu educadamente.

Rony esticou a mão por cima da mesa e apertou a do seu adversário, um bruxo de meia idade que se chamava Thomas Westford. "Parabéns," o homem disse.

"Obrigado," Rony respondeu. "Foi uma boa partida."

Carlinhos o balançou pelo ombro e ele levantou, sorrindo. Megan, que aplaudia entusiasmada com Gina e Harry, deu um passo a frente e ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Gina correu até ele, dando um grande abraço. Quando ela o soltou, ele se viu de frente para Hermione, que parecia ter chorado. Mas ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

"Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou.

"Oh, Rony! Estou tão feliz por você! Você ganhou! Conseguiu!" Ela se apressou pra frente e num segundo o abraçava com tanta força que ele mal podia respirar. Rony olhou para Harry, mas ele tinha saído dali com Gina.

"Significa muito pra mim você estar aqui," Rony disse pra ela. "Senti sua falta, Hermione."

"Também senti a sua," Hermione disse, abaixando a voz. "Fale com Harry, ele sabe o que está acontecendo."

Rony concordou.

"É melhor eu ir agora," ela disse, saindo tão rápido quanto chegou.

"Eu já te disse o quanto gosto dela?" Megan perguntou, tomando a mao dele na sua.

Ele apertou a mão dela, ma continuou a olhar Hermione, a preocupação evidente em seu rosto. "Sim, já falou algo assim."

"Sr. Weasley?" uma voz rouca falou, fazendo-o virar na sua direção. Quem falava era um dos organizadores do torneio.

"Sim?" Rony respondeu.

"Por favor me acompanhe. Precisamos rever as chaves do torneio com você e seu técnico. Sua amiga também pode vir."

Rony sorriu para Megan, que sorriu de volta. Amiga, com certeza!

"Vamos," ele disse. Levou a mão de Megan até seus lábios enquanto seguiam o organizador.

*****

"O que foi, Harry?" Gina perguntou. Ele dissera que precisava falar urgentemente com ela sobre alguma coisa, mas não disse o que era.

Harry esfregou as têmporas. "Tem uma coisa que preciso perguntar e quero que me dê uma resposta sincera."

Gina pareceu surpresa com isso. Seu rosto corou e ela apertou os lábios. Ela não era boa mentirosa e Harry saberia se ela mentisse sobre alguma coisa.

"O que você quer saber?" ela perguntou, olhando direto nos olhos dele.

Harry hesitou. Ele odiava ter que fazer isso com ela, mas precisava saber a verdade. "Certo," ele começou. "Isso vai parecer que eu fiquei doido, mas me escute. Uma fonte confiável me disse que está namorando Malfoy. É verdade?"

Na hora que terminou a pergunta, teve vontade de desfaze-la. A expressão no rosto dela era a mesma de quando acordou de seu sono profundo na câmara secreta no segundo ano dele. Por um segundo, achou que ela fosse desmaiar. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, mas ela o afastou gentilmente.

"Isso é alguma piada?" ela perguntou. Harry balançou a cabeça. Ela não ia facilitar as coisas, ia?

******

Lá estava ele – Carlinhos Weasley – e ele vinha em sua direção. Maddie desesperadamente tentava parecer ocupada, mas na verdade ela tinha esperança que ele a procuraria depois da partida de Rony.

"Pare," ela murmurou para si mesma. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Relaxe. Ele é só outro cara."

"Maddie?" uma voz lhe chamou. Era Carlinhos. Ela deu a volta, seu sorriso firme no rosto. Quando os olhos dela posaram nele, o sorriso hesitou. Ele sem duvidas era o bruxo mais atraente que ela já vira.

"Queria saber o que vai fazer quando as coisas se acalmarem," ele disse. "Pensei que poderia querer ir pra Hogsmeade tomar alguma coisa."

"Eu... eu adoraria," Maddie gaguejou. "Por que não nos encontramos daqui a meia hora no saguão de entrada?"

"Parece ótimo," ele disse, sorrindo.

O coração de Maddie pulou. Sua mente girou com milhões de pensamentos. Mas a pergunta que tinha em sua mente era se ela estava certa ou não sobre ele anos atrás quando ela ainda estava na escola. Só havia uma maneira de saber.

*****

"Algo entrou no castelo," Sirius disse com urgência. "Posso sentir."

"Calma, Sirius," Dumbledore disse, colocando uma mão segura em seu braço. "Já checamos pelo menos dez vezes. Ninguém achou nada. Talvez seja hora de deixar isso pra lá."

"Mas eu juro que senti algo estranho."

"Vamos checar mais uma vez então, depois mandamos todos parar," Chang disse, parecendo educadamente preocupado.

Sirius respirou profundamente. Talvez estivesse imaginando coisas. Foi uma noite longa e tensa. Uma boa noite de sono ajudaria muito.

Talvez ele passasse pra fazer uma visita a Madame Pomfrey para pedir um poção pra dormir, das do tipo sem sonho. Ele queria que as imagens que o assombravam todas as noites sumissem de sua cabeça, pelo menos enquanto dormia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas da autora: **A tensão aumenta... o que Sirius sentiu?

No próximo capitulo, veremos mais do torneio. Como Rony vai se sair? Gina vai contar a Harry sobre Draco? O Profeta diário vai publicar a foto de Harry levando um tapa? Quem poderia ter tirado os tupperwicks do quarto secreto? Essas perguntas e outras serão respondidas no próximo capitulo.


	13. Os Murais

Resumo: Enquanto o torneio de xadrez continua, são feitas várias descobertas que levam o trio mais próximo de enfrentar a ameaça maligna do mundo mágico.

**Capítulo 13 – Os murais **

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Gina olhava pra ele intensamente, seus grandes olhos castanhos procurando pelos dele. Ele expirou e abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que ele pudesse começar, o rosto dela brilhou com um sorriso. A mudança repentina o surpreendeu.

"Você realmente acha que eu namoraria Malfoy?" ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"Vi o jeito que ele olha pra você e já te vi olhando pra ele," Harry respondeu.

"Isso não responde minha pergunta."

"E se fizermos assim: respondo sua pergunta depois que responder a minha," Harry falou.

O sorriso de Gina se desfez, mas ela não disse nada.

"Você está ou não namorando Malfoy?" ele repetiu. De repente, ele sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem e olhou por cima do ombro. Do outro lado da sala, estava o diabo em pessoa e ele olhava na direção deles. Quando Harry voltou sua atenção para Gina, ela estava de braços cruzados e olhava o chão.

"Nunca faria nada que magoasse minha família... ou meus amigos," ela disse. A cabeça dela ainda estava abaixada, mas ela deu uma olhada para ele.

"Desculpe, Gin. Acho que minha fonte estava errada," Harry disse, desejando desesperadamente que eles não estivessem no meio do Salão Principal com repórteres de plantão em cada canto. Algo dentro dele lhe dizia que ela não estava falando a verdade. Ele queria pressiona-la mais, pra conseguir uma resposta direta dela, mas ele sabia que se fizesse isso, estaria arriscando promover uma cena. Ele não queria flashes disparando como uma chuva de fogos de artifício.

"Vou responder sua pergunta agora," ele disse, depois de uma pequena pausa. "Eu acho que você namoraria Malfoy? Não. Depois de encarar o mal de frente, acho que você já aprendeu a reconhece-lo e como evita-lo. Mas também sei que Malfoy tem seus truques. Ele pode convencer pessoas a fazer coisas que elas não fariam." Harry esperou um momento, para que ela pudesse compreender o que dissera e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Gina como Rony fazia quando lhe dava um conselho, ou agia fraternalmente.

"Quero que me prometa que vai ter cuidado quando ele estiver por perto. Não gosto do jeito que ele olha pra você e ainda não estou muito confortável com o rumor que ouvi. É melhor tomarmos cuidado."

Gina concordou com a cabeça, e ajeitou seus cabelos. Ela então lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e o agradeceu antes de ir.

Harry ficou com uma sensação desconfortável no estômago. Alguém estava mentindo sobre Malfoy estar namorando Gina. Normalmente, ele apostaria que era Gina, porque a idéia de Hermione estar mentindo pra ele era inadmissível. Mas as dúvidas de Hermione sobre a própria estabilidade o deixavam num dilema.

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu procurando por Sirius. A última vez que o vira, o padrinho de Harry parecia nervoso e pálido.

*****

O Três Vassouras estava mais cheio que o de costume nesta noite, por causa do torneio de xadrez. Maddie e Carlinhos sentaram numa mesa para dois perto da parede esquerda do bar. Quando eles chegaram, Madame Rosmerta jogou seus braços ao redor de Carlinhos e depois de um bate-papo rápido amigável, insistiu que eles sentassem imediatamente.

Maddie agora olhava para seu acompanhante, tentando desesperadamente não parecer uma adolescente apaixonada. Não estava funcionando. O fato dela ter escondido um xodó por ele desde os tempos de escola não ajudava.

Carlos Weasley tinha olhos que brilhavam quando ele ria e um sorriso que fazia você querer ser amigo dele. Como todos os membros da família, ele tinha cabelos vermelhos e pele clara, com sardas. Talvez fossem as sardas que davam esse ar de garoto bonitão ou talvez fosse o fato dele parecer á vontade consigo. O trabalho com dragões lhe dera um corpo de puro músculos – isso ficava evidente pelo jeito que seu suéter se ajustava contra seu peito e braços – mas seus movimentos eram suaves, muito diferentes dos buxos malhados que Mddie conhecia, que pareciam ter sido tirados da geração dos neandertais.

Carlinhos notou Maddie olhando para ele e sorriu. "Eu te lembro alguém?" ele perguntou.

Maddie sentiu seu rosto corar. "Não."

Carlinhos sorriu e tomou um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. Quando colocou a caneca sobre a mesa, se inclinou para frente e estreitou os olhos, o brilho jovial ainda mais forte. "Sobre sua declaração que conhece Hogwarts melhor que ninguém... duvido que conheça tão bem quanto eu."

Maddie sorriu e colocou sua bebida sobre a mesa. "Carlinhos. Não pense nem um segundo que conhece Hogwats melhor que eu. Além de ser professora, sou uma Auror treinada, profunda conhecedora do interior de todos os locais importantes do mundo mágico."

Ele correu o dedo pela mão dela. Isso fez o coração dela acelerar. "Aposto que te mostrar um lugar no castelo que você nunca viu."

Maddie levantou uma sobrancelha. "Duvido."

"Quer apostar?"

"Não é aconselhável fazer uma aposta com um sonserino. Se sete anos de Hogwarts não te ensinaram isso, me preocupo com você, Carlinhos" ela respondeu.

"Aposto um jantar em Hogsmeade que você nunca viu o lugar pra onde vou te levar," ele disse.

"Concordo com seu jantar e aumento a aposta em uma sobremesa se puder te levar para um lugar que nunca viu," Maddie disse, lambendo a espuma de cerveja amanteigada de seu lábio. Ela notou que ele olhou.

Eles terminaram suas cervejas amanteigadas rapidamente. Enquanto saíam do três vassouras, Carlinhos ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou. Enquanto voltavam para o castelo, Maddie pensou o quanto se sentia segura e confortável, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

*******

"Vai a algum lugar?" ele perguntou enquanto ela saia do Salão Comunal desacompanhado. De onde estava, tinha uma vista magnífica.

Gina parou mas não se virou. Ao invés disso, falou por cima do ombro. "Ia para Torre da Grifinória."

Passos ecoaram no Salão de entrada quando ele se aproximou dela. Ela se endireitou e e continuou a olhar para frente.

"Você não vai para Torre da Grifinória," ele afirmou.

"Não vou?"

"Não. Você vai comigo para as masmorras da Sonserina," ele murmurou no ouvido dela. Para enfatizar o que dizia, esfregou seus lábios suavemente contra um ponto sensível do pescoço dela e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela por trás.

Gina expirou e virou a cabeça. "Sabe que eu não posso resistir quando você faz isso."

Inesperadamente, o que ela disse o fez sorrir. Ele nunca namorara uma garota que o fizesse sorrir, e para sua surpresa, ele gostou.

"O que você diz?" ele perguntou. "Gostaria de se juntar a mim?"

"E se formos vistos? Harry estava fazendo umas perguntas sobre nós. Ele ouviu um rumor que estávamos namorando. Não sei se devemos..." Gina começou a dizer.

"Shhhh," ele sussurrou, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dela. Num instante, ele estaria beijando esses lábios, mas por enquanto, ele precisava ficar quieto. O local que eles estavam não era o melhor para se conversar.

"Não seremos vistos. E quando estivermos nas masmorras, vou te disfarçar como fiz antes," ele sussurrou. Ele a sentiu tremer quanto moveu sua mão para a cintura dela.

"Sim. Eu vou com você," ela disse, sua voz hesitando.

O sorriso de Draco se foi, mas a falta de entusiasmo dela não o desanimou. "Me encontra no lugar de sempre?"

"Estarei bem atrás de você," ela sussurrou.

Enquanto ele a guiava para seu quarto, o véu que ele conjurou cobrindo o rosto dela, ele quase foi dominado pelo desejo de beija-la bem ali nas escadas, mas conseguiu resistir um pouco mais.

Quando eles chegaram ao topo das escadas, alcançaram o corredor no fim do qual estava o quarto de Draco. Quando Gina passou pela frente de uma grande janela na metade do corredor, ele a pegou pela cintura e a virou, seus lábios esmagando os dela famintos.

Ela foi pega de surpresa, mas depois relaxou e o beijou. Ele podia sentir o sorriso dela entre os beijos.

Foi bom que Draco estivesse atento aos arredores ou eles seriam surpreendidos. Uma porta no corredor se abriu e um grito estava por vir. Draco empurrou Gina atrás de uma das cortinas.

"É Pansy," ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Ela vai vir até aqui porque é a bruxa mais enxerida da sonserina. quando ela puxar a cortina, quero que ela me veja beijando alguém. Ela não vai poder saber quem é porque vou esconder seu rosto com o véu. Ela vai achar que você é o feijãozinho de todo sabor do mês. Isso vai manda-la embora. Entendeu?"

Gina concordou com a cabeça e eles recomeçaram a se beijar com a mesma intensidade. Ela estava ficando bem quente e tinha dificuldades em se limitar apenas a beijar quando ouviu passos se aproximando.

"Não conseguiu esperar até seu quarto novamente?" a voz aguda de Pansy ecoou enquanto Gina sentia a brisa fria quando ela puxou as cortinas.

"Sai pra lá, Parkinson," Draco disse. Ele esperou até que Pansy voltasse a seu quarto e batesse a porta antes pegar Gina pela mão e leva-la até seu quarto.

"Desculpe," ele disse, enquanto fechava a porta atrás deles. "Foi idiota de minha parte te beijar daquele jeito no corredor. Da próxima vez, vou ter mais cuidado."

"Pelo que Pansy disse, parece que você já foi pego nessa situação antes."

Draco parou um momento antes de responder. "Eu gosto de beijar em público. Me processe."

Gina sorriu, olhando pra ele de lado. "Não preciso te processar. Já tenho em meu poder tudo o que quero."

"E o que é?" ele disse, aproximando-se dela com um olhar faminto.

"Seu coração," ela respondeu, colocando seus braços por cima dos ombros dele e se esticando pra beija-lo.

Ele foi pego de surpresa pelo que ela disse. A idéia de ser possuído por ela – ou qualquer um – o chocou. Ela provavelmente notou isso, porque segurou o rosto dele com as mãos e lançou um olhar que derrubou todas suas defesas instantaneamente.

Ele então a mostrou alguns dos prazeres que ela conhecera recentemente.

Depois, enquanto ele a segurava junto a si e brincava com seus cabelos, se lembrou o que ela dissera no salão de entrada mais cedo, naquela noite.

"Potter suspeita de algo?" ele perguntou, sentindo-a ficar um pouco tensa em resposta, antes de beijar o braço dele e relaxar de novo.

"Ele me perguntou se estávamos juntos," ela sussurrou. "Respondi que nunca faria nada que magoaria minha família e amigos."

"Isso não é da conta dele," Draco disse, sua voz ameaçadora.

"Me sinto mal por não ter dito a verdade." Ela murmurou.

"Você disse a verdade. Se dissesse algo como 'não estou namorando Draco', isso seria uma mentira. Mas você não disse nada assim, não é? E me namorar não está magoando sua família ou seus amigos."

"Mas magoaria se eles soubessem," ela sussurrou, se afastando dele. "Me sinto culpada."

"Não se sinta."

"Queria que fosse assim tão fácil, mas não é. Não contar a Harry, me fez sentir uma mentirosa. Ele confia em mim e eu traí essa confiança."

"Potter é um enxerido idiota," Draco disse. A frase saiu de sua boca com tanta facilidade. Ele ouvira seu pai dizer isso inúmeras vezes desde que entrara em Hogwarts.

Gina sentou, segurando o lençol contra si. "Por favor, não fale mal de Harry."

Draco deu um sorriso torto. "Enquanto você continuar assim boa de cama, vou me esforçar pra não dizer nada de ruim sobre seu precioso Harry."

Ela olhou pra ele de queixo caído. "Uau, eu devo ser boa."

Ele se inclinou para frente e plantou um beijo longo e lânguido em seus lábios. "A melhor."

*******

"Aqui?" Carlinhos disse, parecendo completamente confuso.

Maddie sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça.

Quando eles entraram na biblioteca, Carlinhos notou dezenas de olhares se fixarem neles. Ele se sentiu velho por entrar na biblioteca acompanhando uma professora, mesmo ela sendo a mais atraente que Hogwarts já viu. Ela o levou até uma lareira grande no canto mais longe da biblioteca, perto dos livros avançados de poções.

"É aqui?" ele perguntou enquanto eles olhavam de fora. "Eu já vi isso antes. É só uma lareira velha e empoeirada. Já estava aí há décadas, pelo que sei."

"Você devia pesquisar melhor os fatos," Maddie disse. Depois ela abaixou a cabeça e entrou na lareira, deixando Carlinhos coçando a cabeça e olhando para parte de baixo do corpo dela. Ela tinha pernas de matar.

"Vai se juntar a mim?" ela disse, sua voz abafada por estar do lado de dentro da lareira.

Carlinhos deu os ombros, se curvou e entrou. Ficou satisfeito ao ver que o espaço era tão apertado que ficaram colados um contra o outro. Algo em Mddie o fazia sentir como se estivesse de volta a escola, com os hormônios em alta e tudo.

Antes que pudesse pensar mais, sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse rodando. A lareira parecia estar girando. Quando parou, estava completamente escuro e ele teve a impressão de ouvir água pingando em algum lugar.

"Então?" Maddie perguntou.

"Você me pegou," Carlinhos disse, notando que sua voz ecoava. "Nunca estive aqui antes."

"Acho que você nunca namorou sério com uma Sonserina enquanto estava na escola, então," ela respondeu, sua voz bem audível, apesar de ter sido apenas um sussurro"

"Como assim?"

Ele sentiu a respiração quente dela em seu rosto enquanto falava. "Enquanto estávamos na escola, não podíamos trazer alunos de outras casas aqui a não ser que estivéssemos namorando sério."

"Ah," Carlinhos disse, sentindo sua face corar. Isso significava que ela estava séria com relação a ele?

"Pensando nisso, algumas regras que seguíamos eram bem idiotas," Maddie sussurrou. "Mas tenho muito boas memórias ligadas a essa lareira. E algumas não tão boas."

"Como o que?"

"Meu primeiro beijo foi aqui," ela disse e depois sorriu. "O nome dele era Tiago e ele beijava muito bem."

"E como se mede se um beijo é bom?" ele perguntou. Sentindo coragem, ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e a puxou pra mais perto de si.

"O beijo tem que me fazer sentir como se estivesse bêbada, como se estivesse voando, como se estivesse tonta. Sei lá." ela murmurou. "Eu devo estar parecendo uma boba."

"Você parece sincera," ele disse, se aproximando para beija-la.

Apesar de estar a maior escuridão, Carlinhos não precisava ver para se inclinar para o lado certo. Durante toda a noite, ele a observou, pensando como seria beija-la. Ele encontrou os lábios molhados, de primeira.

Começou gentil porque ele não queria assusta-la na escuridão. Mas quando ela beijou em resposta firme, ele se permitiu dar tudo de si.

E ele sentiu como se voasse.

********

Hermione voltou apressada para Torre da Grifinória para se trocar, quando o torneio acabou por aquela noite. Era importante passar o maior tempo possível na biblioteca, se ela quisesse entender o que Draco fez a ela, se fez algo. O conselho de Maddie, apesar de enigmático, era uma informação adicional que poderia ajudar na pesquisa.

Quando ela entrou no Salão Comunal, Harry levantou de uma das cadeiras próximas a entrada.

"Hermione," ele disse, cumprimentando.

"Oi, Harry," ela respondeu. Numa rápida olhada pelo salão, ela contou mais ou menos dez alunos , metade estudando, metade conversando.

"Preciso falar com você," ele disse, seguindo o olhar dela e franzindo a testa. "Tem um minuto?"

Hermione abaixou a voz quando notou que alguns alunos os olhavam. Quando voltou a olhar para Harry, seus olhos verdes mergulharam nos dela. Apesar dele estar tentando esconder, ela sabia que algo o estava incomodando. Ela não podia lhe negar o pedido.

"Não podemos conversar aqui," ela sussurrou.

"Onde então? É importante."

"Meu quarto. Em dez minutos. Use sua capa." Ela disse, e passou por ele. Os alunos que olhavam rapidamente enfiaram o nariz no livro.

No caminho até o quarto, Hermione se decidiu. Se ela ia usar o conhecimento que conseguiu no diário de Lílian Potter, teria que agir rápido.

Pouco antes dela e Harry terminarem, Hermione tinha quase terminado a tradução do jornal da mãe dele, quando encontrou anotações de um feitiço experimental. O nome era Feitiço Reivindicador. Lílian o descobriu e usou alguns de seus componentes enquanto tentava desenvolver um contra-feitços salva-vidas.

Hermione estava preocupada que Harry fosse arriscar o _feitiço Domus Quattuor_ que ele souber que existia na Ordem. Ele disse que era arriscado e que havia um custo desconhecido associado ao feitiço. Mas o risco parecia não o preocupar. Harry estava determinado em fazer tudo o que podia e dar tudo o que tinha pra ver Voldemort derrotado. Hermione queria ver Voldemort derrotado também, mas ela não estava disposta a desistir de Harry. Ela desejava que ele não a odiasse pelo resto de sua vida se seu feitiço Reivindicador o impedisse de cumprir com que ele achava que era seu dever como bruxo.

Ela começou a suar frio enquanto olhava o pergaminho com texto do feitiço traduzido. Ela tinha colocado uma pequena caixa de sapatos com os ingredientes necessários embaixo da cama. Ela pegou a caixa e colocou os ingredientes sobre a mesa: uma mecha do cabelo dele, um pequeno espelho, uma foto dos dois, uma vela branca e uma carta que ele escreveu para ela. Se ela fizesse isso certo, Harry não precisaria saber o que ela fez. Ela começaria o feitiço antes dele chegar. O difícil seria faze-lo dizer o suficiente pra que ela pudesse reivindicá-lo. Ele não precisava dizer as palavras exatamente, mas quanto mais próximo ele ficasse do texto original, melhor.

Com uma agulha, ela furou o dedo e deixou uma gota de sangue cair sobre o espelho. Ela pegou sua varinha e sacudiu sobre os ingredientes sobre sua mesa e olhou para seu reflexo. "_Adsertora possessionis Harry Potter_." 

A vela acendeu quando ela parou de balançar a varinha e o feitiço estava pronto.

Menos de um minuto depois, Hermione ouviu um barulho suave na porta. Ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, apesar do nervosismo. Ele bateu na porta do mesmo jeito de sempre. Ela abriu a porta, o deixou entrar, esperou um momento e depois a fechou.

Harry apareceu do nada quando tirou a capa da invisibilidade. Ele olhou o quarto como se esperasse que tivesse mudado desde a última vez que estivera ali. Não tinha mudado. Ela ficou aliviada por ele não ter notado os objetos estranhos sobre a mesa dela. Ela estava entre ele e sua mesa, bloqueando a visão.

"Harry," Hermione disse, "Isso vai parecer estranho, mas preciso que me diga uma coisa."

Harry olhou para ela, preocupação visível através dos óculos.

Ela se aproximou dele, corroída pela culpa de engana-lo, mesmo que fosse pelo seu bem. "quero que diga que me ama."

Harry sorriu nervoso. "Isso é fácil. Eu te amo." O olhar nos olhos dele, diziam que ele falava a verdade.

"Você promete que será meu e só meu?" ela disse.

"Por que está me perguntando isso agora?" Ele disse, olhando para ela como se estivesse um pouco maluca. "Você está bem? Talvez deva sentar um pouco." Ele foi na direção dela e ela não recuou, então eles ficaram mais próximo.

"Por favor," Hermione disse, implorando. "Me diga. Não posso te dizer porque é importante, mas é. Apenas prometa que é meu e só meu. Precisa me prometer."

"Sempre fui seu e somente seu," ele disse. "Mas porque precisa que eu diga? Você já não sabe? Não sente? Eu sinto todos os dias. Por isso estou em seu quarto agora. Preciso te ter de volta, Hermione."

A vela que estava acesa brilhou forte e derreteu toda. Quando ela se apagou, tudo o que estava em cima da mesa, exceto pelo espelho, desapareceu.

"O que foi isso?" Harry perguntou, voltando sua atenção para mesa dela. "Teve um flash de lua."

"Uma experiência que estava fazendo," ela disse, tentando parecer despreocupada.

Ele olhou para ela, desconfiado. "O que está aprontando?"

"Não é nada. Não estou muito bem, se quer saber," ela respondeu, sentindo um imenso alívio. Parecia que o feitiço foi feito com sucesso. "Podemos falar de outra coisa?"

Seguiu uma pequena pausa, durante a qual Harry a estudou com tanta intensidade que ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

"Você já se trocou," ele observou, olhando desapontado para as roupas da escola que ela usava.

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Preciso ir para..."

"...biblioteca." ele completou por ela.

"Exato," ela disse, sentindo seu coração disparar. A presença dele no quarto a deixava nervosa. Não ajudava o fato dele ainda estar usando vestes de gala. Elas o deixavam ainda mais bonito que o de costume.

Ficou um silêncio desconfortável, durante o qual Harry ficou junto a cama dela, constrangido, com os braços cruzados.

"Por que não se senta?" Hermione disse, oferecendo um lugar na cama.

"Hum, claro," ele disse, sentando na ponta.

Ela puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou, as pernas cruzadas, olhando para ele na expectativa.

"Então," Harry disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos, do jeito que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. "Preciso falar duas coisas com você. Já mencionei a segunda, mas vamos falar mais sobre isso."

"Certo."

"Primeiro," ele disse, "estou preocupado com Sirius. Falei com ele depois que o torneio acabou e ele tinha certeza que algo ruim entrou no castelo. A Ordem procurou o que poderia ser, mas não achou nada. Ele disse que estava se sentindo tonto, com frio e letárgico, mais ou menos com quando estava em Azkaban."

Hermione cobriu a boca com mão, horrorizada. "Oh, Harry! Você acha que Dementadores entraram no castelo?"

"Sirius não tem certeza. O que ele sentia era mais fraco do que quando estava perto de Dementadores."

"Quando estava falando com ele, ele ficou pálido de repente e parecia desconcentrado, mas depois voltou ao normal," Hermione disse, sua voz cheia de preocupação. "Teria insistido mais nesse assunto, mas fomos interrompidos."

"Do que vocês dois estavam falando?" Harry perguntou.

"Falamos de você."

"Ah," ele disse, olhando para o chão.

"Ah!" Hermione disse, pulando da cadeira. "Nós também falamos de Maddie.quando ele estava parecendo doente, contou um pouco do que ela fez a ele. Aparentemente, ela o enganou com algo bastante pessoal."

Harry levantou os olhos. "Ele realmente a odeia."

"O que você sabe sobre a mãe de Lilá?" Hermione perguntou.

Harry zombou. "Sei que a filha dela não me deixa em paz. Eu juro, Hermione, não sei o que deu nela pra ficar me seguindo e espalhando por aí que estamos namorando."

Ela inclinou a cabeça, pensamentos girando em sua mente como se estivessem numa penseira. "Me pergunto se Draco não tem nada a ver com esse comportamento estranho. Talvez tenha usado o mesmo feitiço nela que usou em mim."

"O que te faz pensar isso?" Harry perguntou, seu rosto contorcido em confusão.

"Não parece muito o tipo de Lilá, ficar se jogando em você, mesmo depois que você disse que não está interessado, não acha?"

Apoiando-se um pouco para trás na cama, Harry sorriu. "Talvez ela me ache irresistível."

"Você _é_ irresistível," ela disse, sentando novamente na cadeira e tentando suprimir um sorriso.

"Não, não sou não," ele disse sorrindo. "Se eu fosse, você estaria me beijando... estaríamos..."

"Não podemos," Hermione sussurrou, seu sorriso desaparecendo. "Lembre o que Maddie disse. Nós estamos nos arriscando apenas por estarmos sozinhos agora."

"Isso me lembra a segunda coisa," Harry disse, levantando de repente, seu rosto cheio de raiva. "Acho que Maddie está trabalhando com Draco. Acho que ela sabe exatamente o que ele fez com você mas quer se assegurar que você fique do lado dela, pra parecer que está ajudando, mas na verdade ela não está."

"Sirius me disse pra não confiar nela," Hermione disse, levantando devagar e colocando uma mão no ombro de Harry para acalmá-lo. "Mas não devemos tirar conclusões precipitadas."

Ele olhou para a mão dela sobre seu ombro. Seus olhares se cruzaram e os joelhos de Hermione ficaram fracos.

"Só um beijo," Harry murmurou enquanto se aproximava, "Eu me arrisco."

"Não quero te magoar," ela sussurrou, soltando a respiração que estava prendendo. "E se..."

"Vou morrer como um bruxo feliz, com um sorriso no rosto," Harry terminou por ela, seus olhos quentes correndo um segundo para seus lábios. A proximidade entre eles, deu a ela a rápida visão dos longos cílios dele e ela lembrou como eles roçavam em suas bochechas quando eles se abraçavam.

Enquanto ele se aproximava, ela sentia suas bochechas, pescoço e lábios esquentarem, mas estava determinada a dar apenas um beijo casto.

"Eu... eu..." foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu dizer antes que os lábios de Harry fizessem contato.

Se isso era um beijo casto, então a Maldição Cruciatus não passava de cócegas. Várias semanas sem o toque dele foram o suficiente para fazer Hermione suspirar assim que suas bocas entraram em contato. O que começou como um suave roçar de lábios rapidamente aumentou. Harry passou sua língua pelo lábio inferior dela, fazendo-a tremer. Ela logo ansiava por mais. Quando ele gentilmente segurou a cabeça dela entre suas mão, Hermione se rendeu, aliviando-se no prazer que era beija-lo.

Ele sussurrava constantemente, "Eu te amo, Hermione. Eu te amo."

Ela fechou os olhos e ele os beijou. Os dedos dela passavam pelo cabelo dele e ela teve que se conter para não tirar seus óculos. Ela não queria passar a impressão errada, eles logo teriam que parar.

Como uma investida de um balaço, vívidas memórias da noite que ficara com Draco a atacaram. Draco beijava seu pescoço. Draco abria sua blusa. Ela beijava todo o rosto dele. Ela estava deitada sobre ele, correndo as mãos pelo peito dele e fazendo-o arrepiar. Essas memórias a deixaram mal. Ela queria para-las, mas não conseguia suprimi-las.

Quando abriu os olhos, Harry olhava intensamente para ela, suas sobrancelhas apertadas e seus lábios rosados por causa dos beijos.

"O que você disse?" ele perguntou, ofegante.

"Eu disse alguma coisa," ela perguntou.

Ele olhou pra ela de queixo caído, "Você me chamou de Draco."

Ela deixou escapar um soluço abafado. "Desculpe, Harry. Não queria..."

Harry saiu do alcance dela. A expressão no rosto dele, acertou seu coração. Os olhos dele olharam pelo quarto. "Sei. Provavelmente foi o feitiço."

"É melhor você ir," Hermione disse, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "É melhor você ir agora."

"Isso é o que você quer?" ele perguntou, se aproximando dela novamente.

Ela secou as lágrimas e deu um passo para trás. Sem conseguir falar, ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

"Então eu vou," ele sussurrou.

Ele foi até sua capa e a colocou sobre si. "Tchau," ele disse, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Hermione se jogou na cama, chorando. Levou quase uma hora até que ela pudesse se acalmar o suficiente para lavar o rosto e ir para biblioteca.

*******

"Uma venda?" ela perguntou, olhando de lado para ele. "Bem avançadinho você, Carlinhos."

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu. "Como acabei de dizer, você não pode saber como chegar lá. é um segredo de família e pretendo que continue assim."

Maddie deu um largo sorriso e piscou para ela, tentando ganhar tempo. Ela confiava nele o suficiente para deixar que a guiasse cegamente pelo castelo? Seu treinamento como Auror gritava contra essa idéia, mas seu instinto lhe dizia que ele não pretendia fazer mal algum. Se uma situação difícil aparecesse, ela poderia tirar a venda em segundos.

"Bem?" ele perguntou, sacudindo a venda.

"Por que não?" ela perguntou, sorrindo desconfortável.

"E você promete que não vai contar a ninguém?"

"Prometo," ela respondeu.

Carlinhos inclinou a cabeça e estreitou os olhos. "Mas eu posso confiar nessa promessa?"

O queixo de Maddie caiu. "Como é?"

"Sem querer ofender, Maddie. Mas conheço alguns Aurores e sei como suas promessas podem ser frágeis."

Um entendimento se passou entre eles. Normalmente, essa seria a oportunidade perfeita para Maddie se afastar, se livrar das emoções e se colocar em modo defensivo. Mas seus sentimentos estavam dispostos a dar uma chance a ele.

"É uma promessa de Maddie, não uma promessa de Auror," ela sussurrou, levantando o queixo e cruzando o olhar o dele.

A resposta dele foi dar a volta por ela e colocar a vendo sobre os olhos dela.

"Está bem assim?" ele perguntou.

"Tudo bem."

"Bom. E não perca seu tempo tentado espiar. Está enfeitiçada para não permitir que espie." Ele disse.

Ela riu. "Se eu quisesse olhar pela venda, nenhum feitiço ficaria em meu caminho."

"Certo," ele disse nervoso. "Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Quer dizer... se não estiver confortável com a situação, talvez não devamos ir."

Ela esticou sua mão, segurando a dele. Apertando para assegurar que era o que queria, ela disse, "Confio em você, Carlinhos."

Depois de quase meia hora de escadas, portas e brisas quentes e frias, eles finalmente chegaram. Pareciam estar do lado de fora, ou pelo menos numa área aberta. Ela tremeu quando uma rajada de vento a atingiu. Eles estavam no alto de uma das torres, talvez?

Algo fez barulho e depois Carlinhos, com uma mão segurando a dela e outra nas costas dela, a guiou para frente. Um barulho abafado atrás dela, a fez pular. "Está tudo bem," ele disse. "Chegamos."

Quando ele soltou a venda, ela não podia acreditar no que via. Ele estava certo. Ela nunca vira esse quarto antes, em todos seus anos como aluna ou em todos seus estudos do castelo para seu treinamento de Auror. A parte de Maddie que amava passar horas na biblioteca se animou em estudar os vívidos murais nas paredes. Havia algo familiar neles.

*****

Hermione bocejou e levantou para procurar mais livros. Ela não estava de relógio, mas sabia que devia estar muito tarde pois a biblioteca já estava fechada há horas. Ainda bem que ela convencera Madame Pince a deixa-la ficar depois que fechou. Era em horas como essa que Hermione não sentia vergonha em usar seu título de monitora-chefe pra conseguir alguma coisa. "Agora, vamos ver." Ela sussurrou consigo mesma. "Preciso de _Poções alteradoras de humor _de Sandy Wave. Deve estar bem... aqui."

Ela foi até a estante e começou a procurar nas prateleiras.

Antes que ela pudesse encontrar o livro, alguém entrou na biblioteca. O barulho a assustou. Com a mão no coração que batia rápido, ela ouviu com atenção. Não eram muitas pessoas que sabiam como entrar na biblioteca depois dela fechada. Talvez fosse um professor, ou pior, Draco. Prevenindo-se contra o segundo caso, ela preferiu se esconder.

Quando ela espiou do lugar onde estava escondida, ficou surpresa ao ver Maddie. Ela parecia extremamente concentrada e procurava na mesma estante que Hermione procurou alguns segundos antes. Olhando sua talvez mentora, Hermione notou que ela estava bagunçada, isso era estranho para professora. Suas roupas estavam amassadas e o cabelo estava desarrumado.

Quando ela ia se mostrar, Maddie falou. "Ah-há!"

Ela pegou um livro da estante e folheou as páginas até achar o que queria. Curiosa sobre o que poderia ter trazido Maddie à biblioteca numa hora dessas, Hermione decidiu permanecer escondida. Talvez ela pudesse achar alguma pista do que Malfoy lhe fizera com outro método de pesquisa: espionagem.

Uns dez minutos se passaram até que Maddie se satisfez que leu o suficiente. Colocou o livro cuidadosamente de volta na estante e saiu tão rápido quanto chegou.

Hermione respirou aliviada antes de puxar a varinha e ir até a estante.

"_Libris identificus_," ela murmurou. O livro que Maddie lera escorregou gentilmente na prateleira e Hermione o puxou.

"_Remembrus paginas_," ela disse, batendo a varinha na capa do livro.

Enquanto o livro se abria até a última pagina que foi lida, Hermione sorriu. Quando ela decorou esses dois feitiços dois anos atrás, Harry e Rony gozaram dela por ela estar muito obcecada com livros e bibliotecas. Ela mal podia esperar para contar como os usara com esperteza. Isso, é claro, se um dos dois falasse com ela. Ela ficou séria ao pensar nisso, bem no instante que a página se revelou.

Hermione podia sentir seus ombros ficando tensos enquanto ela lia. Quando terminou, fechou o livro com força.

"O que está aprontando, Maddie?" ela sussurrou.

*******

Uma fanfarra abriu o segundo dia do torneio. Os semi-finalistas com seus pares entraram no Salão Principal sobre um carpete lilás, uma música régia ecoando ao fundo, vindo da orquestra. Fotos eram tiradas e entrevistas eram feitas. Meg não parecia se incomodar com as luzes dos feitiços de flashes. Ela apenas sorria para Rony e apertava seu braço, passando confiança.

Rony olhou pelo Salão. Harry e Gina estavam a sua direita. Os dois batiam palmas mas somente Gina sorria. Rony queria ter algum tempo pra conversar com Harry sobre os Tupperwicks. Como ele ficou até tarde com Meg no dormitório dela, acabou passando a noite lá. Acordou cedo para bolar uma estratégia com Carlinhos e não teve a chance de contar a Harry sobre a descoberta de Meg. Ele falou silenciosamente, "Preciso falar com você," para Harry que concordou com a cabeça enquanto Rony e Meg passavam.

Hermione estava do outro lado do tapete. Ela sorriu e esticou a mão para ele quando ele passou. Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou, ganhando alguns cliques extra e uma risada de Meg.

Quando ele levantou os olhos, depois de beijar a mão de Hermione, ele a viu. Ela estava exatamente igual a quando dissera tchau no final do quarto ano dele. Fleur Delacour sorriu e acenou para ele da mesa onde ele iria jogar sua próxima partida. O sorriso que ele tinha no rosto congelou e ele começou a suar frio.

Minutos depois, Rony sentou na cadeira à frente da beleza de cabelos claros. O colarinho de suas vestes apertava seu pescoço e seu coração batia como se ele tivesse acabado de chegar de uma corrida matinal. Ele rezava que Meg não notasse o quanto Fleur o deixava nervoso.

Fazia anos que não a via, mas ainda a achava extremamente atraente. Também não podia esquecer o quanto ficou constrangido quando a convidou para o Baile de Inverno e ele a ignorou como se não estivesse ali. Claro, ela _tinha_ o beijado em agradecimento por ajudar com a irmãzinha dela na segunda tarefa, mas essa lembrança não trazia nenhum consolo no momento. Sua mente vacilou enquanto ele tentava não ficar distraído por ela durante a partida. Quando ela fez o primeiro movimento, ele tentou começar um bate-papo pra aliviar a tensão.

"Então... por que mudou de sobrenome, Fleur? Você se casou?" ele perguntou.

"Minha mãe casou novamente, e então tive que mudar de sobrenome," ela respondeu, piscando para ele. "Acho que não esperava me ver aqui hoje."

Rony concordou com a cabeça e estudou o tabuleiro. Ele quase engasgou com o que viu. As peças do xadrez de Fleur estavam flertando com as dele! Ele moveu o peão da rainha, e ao invés dele destruir o peão de Fleur, ficou ao lado dele, dividindo a mesma casa.

"EI!" Rony gritou, olhando para Fleur. "Você fez alguma coisa com minhas peças." Ele olhou a sua volta, procurando um juiz.

"Estão em perrfeita orrdem," ela respondeu baixinho, de modo que somente Rony pôde ouvir. "Elas reagem como seus donos, oui?"

Rony virou para olhar Meg, que franziu a testa. Era imaginação dele ou ela percebera o que o incomodava?

"Algum problema, senhor?" um juiz perguntou, dando um tapinha no ombro de Rony.

Recompondo-se em sua cadeira, Rony olhou para Fleur alguns instantes antes de reponder. Um sorriso cruzou seu rosto. "Não, tudo certo," ele respondeu.

"Tudo bem?" Meg perguntou.

Ele fez que sim e olhou por cima do ombro pra ela. "Fico feliz que esteja aqui."

Pensando no quanto amava Meg, ele deu um empurrãozinho em seu peão. O peão pareceu acordar de seu transe amoroso, se balançando como um cachorro depois de um banho. Um momento depois, os pedaços do peão de Fleur caiam do tabuleiro, seus fragmentos se espalhando por toda parte.

******

"Sei que seu intervalo acaba daqui a pouco, Carlinhos, mas preciso perguntar de novo. Preciso saber como chegar até aquele quarto," Maddie disse. Estava ficando sem paciência.

"Sinto muito, mas é impossível," Carlinhos respondeu, sorrindo. "Achou que eu ia mudar de idéia da noite pro dia?"

Maddie olhou impaciente para o Salão Principal, amaldiçoando o fato deles não estarem sozinhos para poder interroga-lo devidamente. Então ela teve uma idéia.

"Vamos conversar num lugar mais calmo," ela disse, com sua voz mais sensual. Ela segurou a mão dele.

Carlinhos riu e permaneceu exatamente no mesmo lugar. "Acho que sou bobo? Sei o que está tentando fazer, Madeline. Já disse que não vou contar e não vou mudar de opinião. Nem se você me beijar até que eu morra."

Ela bateu o pé. "Eu vou achar esse quarto," ela disse entre os dentes cerrados, "com ou sem sua ajuda."

"Mas vai manter sua promessa," Carlinhos disse. "Prometeu que não contaria a ninguém, se lembra?"

"Me lembro sim," ela disse, franzindo a testa.

"Ótimo," ele disse, procurando por Rony.

"Eu podia te dar _Veritaserum_," ela disse. "Daí você me diria."

"Você poderia fazer isso," ele disse. "Acontece que eu sei que o uso de _veritaserum_ é extremamente regulado. Você poderia ter muitos problemas se usasse sem ter autorização."

"Que tal tortura? Talvez você reagisse a isso?"

"Pensei que já tivesse tentado isso ontem, quando parou de me beijar," Carlinhos brincou.

Maddie sorriu apesar da situação. Pensou por um segundo se devia dizer a Carlinhos do que ela suspeitava, mas então se lembrou da promessa de manter os segredos da Ordem.

"Você é resiste muito bem ao meu charme," Maddie comentou.

"Trabalhar com dragões me ensinou algumas coisas e me deu algumas habilidades que são úteis de vez em quando," ele respondeu, aproximando-se dela.

"Eu adoraria te ver com um dragão," ela respondeu, sentindo esquentar. O salão pareceu desaparecer enquanto ela se perdia em seus olhos sorridentes.

"Você viu, ontem de noite," ele saiu de fininho, voltando para checar como Rony estava.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas e resistiu a um sorriso.

Depois de alguns minutos assistindo à partida, ela saiu. Teria que encontrar o quarto sozinha. Com sorte, tinha prestado atenção suficiente enquanto ele a guiava naquela maldita venda.

******

"Você parece cansado" Sirius disse a seu afilhado.

Harry deu os ombros e não disse nada.

"Aposto que acerto de primeira," Sirius disse. "É Hermione, né?"

Aqueles olhos verdes – tão parecidos com os da sua mãe – arregalaram um pouco. Ele acertou em cheio.

"Não vai me perguntar como eu sabia?" Sirius disse, tentando chamar a atenção de Harry, que tinha se voltado para a bruxa em questão.

"Eu chuto que não foi pela foto na primeira página do _Profeta diário_," ele respondeu, seu rosto trabalhando duro pra formar um sorriso educado.

Harry, como a maioria dos bruxos da Grã-Bretanha, acordou com edição de sábado do _Profeta_, que trazia na primeira página uma foto preto-e-branco de Hermione dando um tapa na cara de Harry. Na fotografia, Harry se abaixava e tentava evitar o tapa. Antes mesmo dele se sentar à mesa da Grifinória para tomar café-da-manhã, Malfoy e seus seguranças imitavam a foto de Harry e ficavam gritando para ele.

_"O que foi, Potter? Não conseguiu agüentar como um bruxo de verdade?" _

_"Quer um feitiço anti-machucante. Potter? Você não quer estragar esse rostinho bonito pra fotos." _

"Na verdade, não tive a chance de ler o jornal hoje." Sirius disse."O que eu ia dizer, é que você está com a mesma cara pra baixo que seu pai tinha quando brigava com sua mãe."

"Nós não brigamos," Harry respondeu, cruzando os braços. "As coisas apenas estão... estranhas. Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?"

"Certo," Sirius disse, grato por essa oportunidade pra mudar o tópico. Apesar de querer apoiar Harry, não queria se intrometer muito.

"não quero te alarmar, mas algumas coisas aconteceram ontem. Achamos que talvez exista uma brecha na segurança," Sirius disse.

"O que aconteceu?" Harry respondeu, sua expressão mudando de tristeza para preocupação.

"Durante toda a noite me senti estranho. Minha energia ficava diminuindo, me senti quase como se tivesse voltado a Azkaban. A grande diferença é que essa sensação não era ao intensa ou tão longa quanto quando estava preso. Contei a alguns membros da Ordem que estava de serviço na hora e procuramos por Dementadores no castelo."

"Acharam alguma coisa?" Harry perguntou, descruzando os braços e apertando o queixo.

"No início, não achamos nada. Mas quando já íamos desistir, achei uma capa da invisibilidade abandonada. É impressionante o que descubro quando estou transformado."

Harry não comentou nada, mas se remexeu desconfortável.

"Naturalmente, verifiquei se era a sua. Quando vi que não era, fui direto à Dumbledore. Baseado em onde achei a capa, achamos que um dos jogadores do torneio a contrabandeou para dentro," Sirius disse.

"Já procuraram por outras?" Harry perguntou.

"Ia chegar aí agora," Sirius disse, sorrindo. "Precisamos procurar em alguns dos quartos de hóspedes. Infelizmente, também precisamos monitorar a segurança por aqui. É ai que você entra."

Sirius parou para olhar pra Harry, que concordava. Seus olhos estavam estreitados e ele nem piscava.

"Suspeitamos de Karkaroff. O retorno dele à publico foi muito próximo pra ser uma coincidência. Nossa teoria é que ele pode estar ligado ao sumiço dos Tupperwicks e ao feitiço que causou o mal funcionamento das vassouras durante o jogo de quadribol."

"Então quer que eu vasculhe o quarto de Karkaroff?" Harry perguntou. "por que eu?"

"Pessoas do meio de karkaroff conhecem muitos de nós da Ordem. Se um de nós sumisse por um tempo, eles suspeitariam. Mas ninguém sabe de você. Além disso, você é aluno. Você pode sair pra fazer um trabalho da escola. A única razão aparente para estarmos aqui é o torneio."

"As pessoas vão notar se eu sumir. Tem repórteres me seguindo por toda parte," Harry disse, olhando por cima do ombro. "Tá vendo? Tem alguns nos olhando agora mesmo."

"Não se preocupe com eles, Harry. Aja naturalmente, como se fosse dar uma volta. Leve Gina com você, talvez eles pensem que vão sair pra namorar."

"Muito engraçado, Sirius. Não acha que isso vai fazer com que eles tenham mais vontade de nos seguir?" Harry disse.

"Vai achar uma saída," Sirius disse, um pouco impaciente. "Quando terminarmos nossa conversa, passe por mim e eu colocarei a chave que precisa em seu bolso. O quarto é 3745."

"Certo," Harry disse, se compondo e virando a cabeça pra onde Rony jogava. "Vou daqui a pouco. Não quero perder o fim do jogo de Rony. Se bem que parece que está acabando com Fleur. Se ele vencer, vai jogar contra Karkaroff na final."

"Harry," Sirius disse, fazendo seu afilhado virar e encara-lo de novo. "por favor, tome cuidado."

"Não se preocupe comigo, Sirius. Tenho mais de seis anos de experiência em andar escondido por esse castelo. O que pode dar errado?"

Eles deram uma risada nervosa, antes de Harry passar por ele, indo diretamente até Gina.

*******

Gina estava tão concentrada assistindo ao jogo de seu irmão que se assustou quando Harry lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e isso fez com que várias pessoas olhassem feio para eles. Corando bastante, ela permitiu que Harry a afastasse do jogo.

Ele inclinou o rosto até o ouvido dela e sussurrou, "Quer me ajudar com uma coisa?"

"O que é?" ela respondeu.

"É um pouco perigoso..." Harry começou, mas Gina interrompeu.

"Então pode contar comigo," ela sussurrou, animada de finalmente ser incluída em uma das missões de Harry. Ela sempre tinha ciúmes de todas as histórias que Rony contava durante o verão.

"Você nem sabe o que eu vou pedir pra você fazer," ele respondeu, olhando desconfiado para ela.

"Confio em você," ela sussurrou. "Além disso, sei que você não me pediria se achasse que era realmente perigoso. Você e meus irmãos me protegem demais."

"E parece que temos um bom motivo," Harry respondeu, olhando por cima do ombro pra ver se alguém os observava. "Mas agora não é hora de discutir isso. Precisamos agir rápido, e de preferência, sem ninguém notar."

Gina riu, "Bem isso vai ser fácil, ninguém te nota mesmo. Aquele repórter, por exemplo," ela disse, apontando o queixo na direção do repórter. "Está tão ocupado sem te notar que fica anotando coisas em seu caderninho e olhando em sua direção."

"Muito engraçado, Gina," Ele respondeu. "Apenas me encontre no Saguão de Entrada em dez minutos, certo? Eu cuido dos repórteres."

"O que vamos fazer?" ela perguntou, enquanto eles voltavam para o jogo de Rony.

"Vamos fazer uma visita à ala de hóspedes," ele respondeu, pelo canto da boca.

Nunca, dez minutos demoram tanto a passar. Gina mudou a posição em que estava no mínimo três vezes, mas tinha vontade de se mexer ainda mais.

Quando ela viu Harry silenciosamente sair e ir para porta, ela esperou dois minutos e depois o seguiu. O saguão de entrada estava cheio de repórteres com cara que tinham perdido seu animal de estimação. Gina não pode evitar de se sentir um pouco como eles, harry disse que a encontraria ali, mas não estava em lugar nenhum.

Decidindo que passar tempo com repórteres não era uma boa idéia, ela saiu na direção da ala de hóspedes. Quando ia virando num corredor, o grupo de repórteres fora do alcance dos ouvidos, ela teve a impressão de ouvir passos atrás dela. Ela se virou rápido, mas não havia ninguém.

"É você, Harry?" ela perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Gina continuou a ir para ala de hóspedes, pisando leve e prendendo a respiração, ouvindo. Quando ela ia entrar na ala, um braço a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para um canto. Antes que ela pudesse gritar, viu que era Harry.

"Desculpe, por isso, Gina," ele disse. "Foi mais difícil despistar os repórteres do que pensei. Espero não ter te assustado muito."

"Era você que estava me seguindo? Onde está sua capa?" ela perguntou.

"Não estava te seguindo," ele disse, preocupado. "Mina capa está no meu dormitório. Estava esperando aqui, esperando que você percebesse que não conseguiria despistar os repórteres por lá. Conheço uma passagem secreta no Banheiro dos Monitores."

"Estranho," ela disse. "Podia jurar que ouvi passos atrás de mim" Ela teve um calafrio, uma sensação estranha no estômago.

"Estou começando a achar que vamos encontrar várias capas da invisibilidade em nossa busca," Harry disse, estreitando os olhos.

"Onde vamos procurar?" Gina perguntou.

"Desculpe," Harry disse, sorrindo. "Devia explicar logo, não é? Preciso que fique de guarda enquanto procuro no quarto de Karkaroff. Ele pode ter contrabandeado capas da invisibilidade pra dentro e se ele tiver feito isso, preciso descobrir. Ele também pode estar envolvido no desaparecimento dos Tupperwicks."

Gina arregalou os olhos.

"Você tem que prometer que não vai contar a ninguém," Harry disse, muito sério. "Revelar essa informação traria vários problemas, entendeu?"

Gina concordou com a cabeça e suas bochechas corara – era animação, medo ou os dois?

Eles esperaram até que um elfo-doméstico passasse e depois andaram cuidadosamente pelo corredor. "Tente parecer natural," Harry sussurrou, notando os ombros tensos de Gina.

"Aí está," ela disse, apontando. "Quarto 3745."

"Certo," Harry disse, pegando a chave no bolso. "Quero que fique de guardo enquanto entro. Se vir alguma coisa, bata duas vezes na porta."

"Certo," Gina disse, ficando de costas para Harry enquanto ele mexia na fechadura. O coração dela batia rápido, de animação e nervosismo e seus olhos vasculhavam a procura de sinais de repórteres ou dos companheiros de Karkaroff. Havia uma janela do outro lado, enfeitada com cortinas roxas. Ela olhou através dela para o salão principal e usou o reflexo nela para observar o progresso de harry.

O clique da porta abrindo foi ouvindo e Harry entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele, silenciosamente. Não passaram dois minutos e ela sentiu o tapinha dele no ombro.

"Não achei nada. Vamos embora."

Quando eles viraram para ir, ouviram Karkaroff vindo pelo corredor na direção deles, conversando com seu técnico.

"Droga," Harry sussurrou. "Sirius me disse pra não ser visto. Queria estar com minha capa. Não tem lugar nenhum pra se esconder, a não ser voltar para o quarto de Karkaroff. Mas isso é muito arriscado."

"Tenho uma idéia," Gina sussurrou. "Apenas siga o que estou fazendo."

Com o coração batendo forte, ela segurou a mão de Harry e eles correram na direção da janela, do outro lado do corredor.

"O que...?" Harry disse, enquanto Gina o empurrava para trás das cortinas grossas.

"Eles vão nos ver aqui, e quando puxarem a cortina, é melhor que a gente pareça ocupado," ela disse, empurrando Harry contra parede. "Me beije."

"O que?" Harry sussurrou, empurrando-a gentilmente. "Não posso fazer isso."

"Tem alguma idéia melhor?"

Harry balançou a cabeça e puxou o rosto dela pra mais perto. "Desculpe, Gin," ele murmurou, abaixando seus lábios até os dela e fechando os olhos.

Desde que o conhecera, Gina imaginava como seria beijar Harry. Agora que ela experimentava pela primeira vez, conseguiu deixar de lado qualquer sentimento desse tipo que tivesse por ele. Apesar dos beijos serem bem executados tecnicamente – ele não esmagou seu queixo, não babou nem a engasgou com a língua – ela não sentia nenhuma faísca entre eles. Ela esperava que seus joelhos fraquejassem, que sua respiração parasse ou pelo menos sentir um calor. Mas ao invés disso, ela apenas se concentrava em seguir o ritmo dele e tentar fazer que a cena deles parecesse convincente.

"Quem está aí?" Karkaroff rosnou.

Puxaram a cortina e Gina e Harry separaram, os dois ofegantes. Ela ajeitou sua roupa e pensou em algo que a fizesse corar.

Harry limpou a garganta. "Desculpe," ele disse. "Estávamos apenas... quer dizer... estávamos tentando achar um lugar mais particular."

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" o técnico de Karkaroff perguntou.

Karkaroff virou-se para ele. "Não é obvio, Hector?"

Hector olhou desconfiado para eles. "Parece que os jornais estavam certos sobre você, senhor Potter. Acho melhor você e sua namorada acharem um lugar mais apropriado pra seu passatempo. Essa área é restrita aos jogadores e seus técnicos."

"Desculpe," Harry e Gina disseram juntos, Harry correndo a mão pelos cabelos. Ele pegou a mão de Gina e eles saíram para o corredor principal, sem olhar para trás.

Quando chegaram em um local seguro, se separam e um ajudou o outro a se recompor, o cabelo de Gina desarrumou um pouco e Harry tinha um pouco do batom dela em seu rosto. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça enquanto limpava o rosto com um lenço.

"Você acha que os enganamos?" Gina perguntou, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

"Espero que sim," Harry respondeu, olhando um pouco constrangido pra ela. "Olhe, Gina, não quero que tenha a idéia errada. O beijo foi..."

"Não se preocupe," ela disse, interrompendo. "Eu senti que você não beijou de verdade."

Harry, que tinha começado a andar, parou de repente, olhando confuso para ela. "Como assim?"

Gina sorriu para ele. "Qual é Harry. Parecia que estava beijando meu irmão, ou algo assim."

Harry arregalou os olhos e pareceu insultado. "Está dizendo que eu beijo mal?"

"Não," Gina disse, "só que eu sabia estava me beijando pra distrair Karkaroff e não pra me beijar. Tenho certeza que sentiu a mesma coisa."

Ele não respondeu, mas se aproximou dela, sua expressão muito séria. "Já me disseram que eu beijo muito bem!" ele disse, sorrindo. "E adoraria provar. Venha aqui, deixa eu tentar de novo."

"Não!" Gina disse, rindo. Harry se junto a ela, colocando o braço sobre o ombro dela e beijando sua testa.

Eles continuaram andando e quando viraram num corredor, encontraram Rony.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou, olhando para Gina.

"Estava ajudando Harry com uma coisa," ela respondeu. Pelo canto do olho, ela viu Harry limpando um pouco de batom que ficou na bochecha.

"Estava procurando por você, Harry. Tem uma coisa que preciso lhe dizer," Rony disse, seu olhar alternando entre Gina e seu melhor amigo.

Neste momento, Gina viu Draco de relance. Ele parecia estar escondido atrás da estatua de Beluah, o chato.

"Acho que vou voltar para o Salão Principal," Gina disse, olhando de rony para Harry.

"Gina, você não precisa ir," Harry disse.

"Vemos você lá," Rony disse, olhando firme para Harry.

"Certo, vejo você lá," Gina falou por cima do ombro. Quando ela passou por Draco, sussurrou algo que só ele pôde ouvir.

******

"Por favor, diga que você e Gina não estavam se agarrando," Rony disse, assim que Gina ficou fora do alcance para ouvir.

"Certo. Não vou dizer," Harry disse, a voz um pouco exagerada. Ele estava se sentindo uma combinação de culpa e ansiedade e Rony não estava ajudando nenhum pouco.

As orelhas de rony ficaram vermelhas. "Você! Vocês dois! Não acredito! Não vou acreditar! O que vai dizer a Hermione? Como pode fazer isso com ela? Como se atreve a beijar minha irmã!"

"Isso foi fácil," Harry disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Rony. "Só fizemos isso para despistar. O que está fazendo aqui? Ganhou de Fleur?"

"Ela fez uma jogada muito ruim e eu me aproveitei," Rony disse, um pouco desconfortável.

"Desculpe, por ter perdido essa," Harry disse. "Bom trabalho. Você a venceu!"

Rony deu seu sorriso torto. "Obrigado." Ele disse. "Agora pode me contar de novo porque teve que beijar Gina?"

"Karkaroff estava vindo e tínhamos que parecer... ocupados. Era o único jeito. Acredite em mim, Rony, nosso motivos foram completamente profissionais. Ela é como uma irmã para mim."

"Acho que vou deixar essa passar, então," Rony disse, depois de alguns segundos de um silencio desconfortável. "Então, vai me dizer o que está fazendo aqui?"

harry respirou aliviado e contou sobre a missão que Sirius lhe dera e como ele precisou da ajuda de Gina. Ele também deu informações suficientes para que ele entendesse porque essa missão era importante. Rony ouviu atentamente, fazendo algumas perguntas que Harry respondeu.

Era bom finalmente ter a oportunidade de conversar com Rony. Desde que ele voltara com Meg, ele não o via no dormitório, que era onde geralmente eles conversavam quando o dia era muito ocupado. Isso, junto com o torneio de xadrez, deixaram Rony indisponível nas últimas 48 horas.

"Então eles acham que Karkaroff está relacionado com o mal funcionamento das vassouras?" rony perungou, seus olhos estreitados em confusão. "Mas como?"

"Há duas maneiras das vassouras terem ficado ruins. Uma teoria envolve vários bruxos embaixo de capas da invisibilidade e evocando magias muito poderosas. A outra envolve aumento da magia de um feitiço simples usando um objeto mágico muito poderoso. Mas não sei o que pensar agora. Quando vasculhei o quarto dele, minutos atrás, não achei nenhum sinal de capas da invisibilidade nem sinal dos Tupperwicks que ele talvez tenha roubado."

"tupperwicks!" Rony disse, alto demais.

"Shhh," Harry disse. "Mais baixo."

"Por isso que te procurei, Harry. Tem algo a ver com os tupperwicks. Não tinha certeza se devia te contar, mas também não tive a oportunidade porque estava muito ocupado com o torneio e você estava atrás de Hermione."

"O que foi?" Harry perguntou, preferindo ignorar o comentário sobre Hermione por enquanto.

"Acho que sei onde estão, ou pelo menos onde estavam. Posso te mostrar, mas acho que vou ganhar uma briga eterna com as futuras gerações dos garotos Weasley," Rony respondeu, nervoso.

"Shhh," Harry disse. "Acho que estou ouvindo alguém."

Harry e Rony entraram na sombra de uma escada próxima e esperaram. Olhando discretamente, eles viram Maddie. Ela parecia estar ou hipnotizada ou sonambulando no meio do dia. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela andava com as mãos esticadas, resmungando pra sim mesma. Rony e Harry se entreolharam, confusos.

Eles esperaram até que Maddie passasse. Quando eles iam sair do esconderijo, ouviram mais passos. Voltando para o lugar onde estavam, esperaram.

Quando olharam pra ver quem estava vindo, não viram ninguém.

"Estranho," Rony sussurrou.

"É alguém usando uma capa da invisibilidade," sussurrou Harry. "Posso ouvir a respiração." Rony engoliu fazendo barulho.

"Ele está bem na esquina junto de nós," Harry murmurou. "Acabo de ouvir as vestes arrastando. Aposto que esta pronto para nos atacar, é melhor tentarmos pega-lo primeiro."

"Bom plano" Rony respondeu, tirando a varinha. "Estamos em dois. Ele não vai ter chance."

Harry concordou. "Pronto?"

Rony fez que sim.

"No três. Um... dois.. três!"

Eles pularam do lugar onde estavam escondidos quando bem quando o suposto atacante apareceu.

"Hermione!" Harry gritou, esticando seus braços bem a tempo de impedir que Rony a esmagasse.

"Você está bem?" Harry e Hermione perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Rony e Hermione disseram.

"Você primeiro," os três disseram.

A tensão entre eles sumiu e eles começaram a rir.

"Eu senti falta de vocês dois," Hermione disse, o sorrindo sumindo do rosto. "Parece uma eternidade desde a ultima vez que estivemos juntos."

"Também senti sua falta, Hermione," Rony respondeu.

"E você jpa sabe como me sinto," Harry completou concordando com a cabeça.

Hermione balançou a cabeça devagar. "Depois do que fiz ontem, não pensei que você fosse querer ficar no mesmo lugar que eu."

"O que ela fez?" Rony sussurrou pelo canto da boca.

"Disse algo estranho quando Harry me beijou," Hermione respondeu, fazendo Rony franzir a testa e Harry se remexer desconfortável.

"é o feitiço," Rony disse.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, mas os olhos dela não levantaram do chão.

"Não estou mais chateado," Harry disse. "foi minha culpa, não devia ter tentado."

Quando ela levantou os olhos, havia lágrimas neles. "por favor, diga que ainda é meu amigo, Harry. Mesmo que não possamos ficar juntos, por favor diga que ainda quer ser meu amigo."

Rony cruzou os braços e foi um pouco pra longe, tentando dar a eles pelo menos um pouco de privacidade.

Aproximando-se de Hermione, Harry não conseguiu pensar em nada alem de tentar dizer algo pra que ela se sentisse melhor. "Claro que ainda somos amigos," ele sussurrou. Gentilmente, como se tocando uma gota de orvalho numa folha, ele secou uma lágrima.

"Eu não agüento mais," Hermione disse, mal conseguindo se segurar.

"Ouça," Harry sussurrou na voz mais consoladora que pôde, "só porque não podemos namorar agora, não quer dizer que não podemos ser amigos. Vai ser difícil voltar a isso, mas é melhor do que ficar completamente separados. Concorda?"

"mas e se tiver sido programada pra te machucar?" ela disse, secando as lágrimas.

"Você não vai me machucar," Harry respondeu.

"Você não vai conseguir colocar um único feitiço nele enquanto eu estiver por perto," veio a voz de Rony. Ele se juntou aos dois. "tem que parar de nos evitar como se fosse uma arma programada para matar, Hermione. Não só por causa da nossa amizade. Tem coisas estranhas acontecendo no castelo e não poder falar sobre isso com vocês dois está me enlouquecendo."

"Então, o que diz?" Harry perguntou a ela. "Amigos?"

"Claro," Hermione respondeu, novas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Ela correu de repente e deu um grande abraço em Harry e Rony.

"Então, de que coisas estranhas estava falando, Rony?" Hermione perguntou quando eles se separaram. "Tem algo a ver com Maddie?"

"Maddie?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu a estava seguindo há poucos instantes," Hermione se aproximou e sussurrou. "Ela está aprontando algo e achei que essa era a oportunidade perfeita pra descobrir mais."

"Como sabe que ela está aprontando algo?" Harry perguntou.

Hermione contou que viu Maddie lendo um livro tarde da noite na biblioteca e como conseguiu descobrir que página ela tinha lido.

"Minha teoria é que ela está procurando esse quarto secreto com tapeçarias especiais. O livro não estava muito claro sobre o que tinha nessas tapeçarias, só tinha que dizendo que elas tinham desenhadas cenas da batalha que envolviam um objeto mágico conhecido como tabula de transmora," Hermione disse.

O queixo de Rony caiu e ele balançou a cabeça devagar. "Eu devia ter dito a vocês dois. Devia ter pensado melhor e não ter mantido segredo."

O olhar de expectativa em seus dois amigos foi tudo o que Rony precisou para relatar a história do quarto secreto dos Weasley, incluindo o aparecimento e desaparecimento dos Tupperwicks.

"Tem algo que preciso dizer também," Harry disse, quando Rony terminou.

"Tem mais?" Hermione perguntou, descrente. "Primeiro o quarto, que eu acho desprezível, e agora você diz que ainda tem mais. Quanta coisa eu perdi."

"Você não sabe da missa a metade," Harry disse e começou a contar o que tinha dito a Rony sobre a capa da invisibilidade que a Ordem achou e como eles suspeitavam de Karkaroff.

"E ainda tem mais," Harry continuou. "Coisas que não tive chance de contar nem a você, Rony. A outra teoria da ordem sobre o mal funcionamento das vassouras envolve um antigo objeto mágico. Hermione, você procurou mais informações sobre a tabula de transmora?"

"Claro que procurou," Rony respondeu por ela. "Ou não?"

Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso antes de ficar séria novamente. "Claro que procurei. Era um objeto usado pelos Druidas para aumentar feitiços. A lenda diz que a tabula de transmora está escondida em uma das muitas escolas de magia européias. Mas todas as escolas foram procuradas sem achar nenhum sinal dela."

"Então, Maddie acha que o quarto secreto guarda a Tábula de Transmora?" Harry disse, baixinho.

"Aposto um milhão de galeões que está lá no quarto!" Rony disse, quase gritando. "Toda vez que entro lá, sinto que há algo diferente com minha magia."

"E aposto que quem colocou os Tupperwicks lá, sabia que a Tábula de transmora aumentaria qualquer feitiço contido em suas folhas," Hermione completou, seu rosto corado de animação. "A razão para terem tirado os Tupperwicks de lá depois é porque ficou claro que mais alguem tinha acesso ao quarto quando Megan disparou uma das folhas sem querer."

"Devemos voltar naquele quarto," Harry disse. "Antes que Maddie chegue lá. não confio nela."

"Mas ela não sabe onde é, " Hermione disse, impaciente. "Ela estava ainda agorinha andando pelos corredores de olhos fechados, você não viram? Muito estranho."

"Mas ela já esteve lá," Rony disse com um sorriso. "Ela e Carlinhos estavam muito amigos ontem de noite. Que cachorro! Aposto que a levou até lá. Ela está tentando achar o quarto pelo que lembra. Tenho certeza que ele a vendou."

Harry teve que segurar uma risada quando Hermione olhou para Rony, meio horrorizada, meio 'não é hora pra isso'.

"Mesmo que não saiba onde, claramente mais alguém, alguém que esteja ligado ao desaparecimento dos Tupperwicks sabe," Hermione disse impaciente. "Temos que dizer a Dumbledore."

"Ainda tem mais," Harry disse, uma sensação amarga repousando sobre seu estômago. "Alguns membros da Ordem acham que Voldemort invadiu Beauxbatons porque estava procurando um antigo objeto mágico. E se ele estivesse procurando a tábula de transmora?"

"Mas pra que ele a quer?" Rony perguntou.

Harry hesitou. Dentro de sua cabeça, havia uma batalha entre duas forças: a promessa que fizera à Ordem de manter segredo e a necessidade urgente de chegar à raiz do problema que a Ordem enfrentava. Percebendo que provavelmente ele não era o único bruxo a fazer isso, ele decidiu quebrar o juramento de manter segredo e encarar as conseqüências, quando e se elas aparecessem.

"Vou dizer a vocês dois uma coisa que me disseram na noite que entrei para Ordem. Tem a ver com Maddie e com o porque ela foi escalada para me proteger durante o verão. Os Aurores descobriram de uma fonte confiável que o plano de Voldemort poderia ser usar uma arma secreta para matar todos os bruxos e bruxas nascidos trouxas."

Hermione cobriu a boca, totalmente chocada.

"Tem mais," Harry disse, sem querer faze-la se sentir ainda pior do que ela já estava, mas sabendo que precisava continuar. "A razão que os Aurores tinham pra me proteger era porque Voldemort precisava de um inocente que tivesse sobrevivido uma maldição fatal pra que seu plano funcionasse. Naturalmente, eles acharam que era eu."

"Mas você _é_ o único que sobreviveu a uma maldição fatal," Rony disse. "Além disso, você só tinha um ano de idade. Não dá pra ser mais inocente que isso."

"Então os aurores não estavam te protegendo só pra você fazer o feitiço _Domus Quattor_," Hermione completou. "Estavam preocupados que Voldemort te usasse pra matar nascidos trouxas."

Harry concordou, olhando alternadamente para seus dois amigos.

"Merlin," Rony disse. "Me sinto um idiota por estar me preocupando com xadrez quando Voldemort pode estar a instantes de matar milhares, talvez milhões."

"Não se pudermos evitar," Harry disse, se preparando pra sair. "Vamos até esse quarto de Maddie e ver o que podemos descobrir. Se acharmos a tábula de trasmora lá, vamos direto até Dumbledore." Ele completou com a última frase porque Hermione já tinha aberto a boca pra falar e ele sabia o que ela ia dizer.

"Concordo," Rony disse. "Vem com a gente, Hermione?"

"Claro."

Com Rony liderando, eles subiram as escadas da Torre de Astronomia. Harry não pode evitar o sorriso, apesar da situação de perigo em potencial que eles iriam enfrentar. Ele finalmente se sentia mais em casa em Hogwarts do que se sentia quando pegou o trem na plataforma 9 e meio.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Notas da autora:** O que o trio vai encontrar no quarto secreto? Quem deixou a capa da invisibilidade na porta do quarto de Karkaroff? Quais serão as conseqüências do feitiço reinvidicador que Hermione colocou em Harry?

O próximo capítulo é um pivô da historia. Só falta mais uns três capítulos, então os 2 próximos vão ser o clímax da história, e o capítulo final vai concluir as coisas. Não consigo expressar o quanto foi divertido escrever essa historia. Espero que tenha gostado até aqui e mal posso esperar pra dividir a conclusão com vocês.


	14. O Sacrifício

**Capítulo 14 – O Sacrifício**

-Estamos quase lá – Rony falou pra trás. Harry e Hermione se apressaram para alcança-lo.

Eles estavam seguindo Rony até o quarto secreto dos Weasley para ver se lá realmente estava a lendária Tábula de Trasmora. A revelação do possível conteúdo do quarto secreto, a descoberta da capa da invisibilidade e o estranho aparecimento e desaparecimento dos Tupperwicks os faziam temer que Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte fariam algo sinistro em breve.

Chegaram ao topo da torre de Astronomia. Um vento forte bateu, os fazendo tremer. Hermione apertou sua capa quando eles chegaram na frente de uma das paredes do outro lado da torre.

-É aqui? Por que nunca ninguém encontrou? – Hermione disse, batendo os dentes.

-Porque – Rony disse –só funciona durante certas fases da lua. Tenho minhas dúvidas se vamos conseguir entrar hoje.

-Mas Megan conseguiu entrar, não foi? – Hermione disse –Estava na fase certa da lua quando aconteceu isso?

Rony estreitou as sobrancelhas, tentando lembrar. –Não tenho certeza. Mas podemos tentar, não é? Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer?

-Podemos ficar presos no quarto e não conseguir sair até a próxima lua cheia – Harry disse.

-Ou Voldemort pode estar lá – Hermione disse, bastante ansiosa.

-Vocês dois estão paranóicos – Rony disse, olhando de um para outro. –Mas eu não. Vou tentar abrir – ele colocou o rosto contra a parede.

-Você abre a porta com um beijo na parede? – Hermione perguntou.

-Vocês poderiam se virar? – Rony respondeu. – Eu e a parede queremos um pouco de privacidade.

Trocando um olhar preocupado com a sanidade mental de Rony, Harry e Hermione se viraram. Cinco segundos depois, ouviram o barulho de uma pesada porta de pedra se abrindo.

-Me pergunto se os gêmeos inventaram a coisa da fase certa da lua – Rony resmungou enquanto os três colocavam as varinhas a postos.

-Parece bem do feitio deles – Harry respondeu, seu coração batendo rápido de nervoso. Não importava quantas vezes encarasse a morte, não conseguia se livrar da sensação inicial de pânico que se abatia sobre ele como um balde água fria jogado em sua cabeça.

Eles entraram num quarto completamente escuro. Harry sentiu um frio que ia até os ossos o acertar no estômago. Não podia ser o vento porque a porta estava atrás deles e não na frente.

-_Lumos_ – os três disseram em sincronia.

Harry de repente se sentiu tonto. E então ele ouviu.

_- Harry não, por favor! O Harry não! - _ ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe gritar.

Harry cobriu os ouvidos. –Rony...Hermione... acho que tem dementadores aqui.

Sem esperar por suas respostas, Harry levantou a varinha, pensou em sua memória mais feliz e disse _–Expecto Patronum! _

Um grande cervo prateado saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry, iluminando o quarto e correndo por ele. Dementadores saíram de baixo de capas da invisibilidade enquanto o Patrono passava. Ele os seguiu até a porta, que um deles abriu. Eles fugiram, levando as capas com eles. A porta bateu novamente e o cervo parou, olhou para Harry por um momento e depois se desintegrou.

Ele se virou para seus dois amigos. Hermione parecia que ia desmaiar e Rony balançava a cabeça como um cachorro saindo da água. Harry balançou a cabeça também. Isso o fez sentir um pouco melhor.

-Eu... eu vi coisas terríveis – Hermione sussurrou.

Harry colocou um braço ao redor dela e ela se agarrou a ele, tremendo. –Eu não que me abandone – ela sussurrou.

-Eu nunca te abandonaria.

-Certo, pombinhos – Rony disse, olhando a sua volta, nervoso. –Odeio interromper esse abraço platônico, mas nem tão platônico assim, mas talvez devêssemos descobrir o que raios está acontecendo aqui.

Eles avançaram mais no quarto. Harry acendeu a varinha e a levantou acima da cabeça para espalhar melhor a luz. À frente deles estava uma grande mesa de pedra com várias runas e símbolos inscritos. Quando se aproximaram, ficou claro que era uma tábula de pedra apoiada sobre quatro pilares.

-Não está igual – Rony comentou, enquanto olhavam de olhos arregalados para a tábula.- Onde está a colcha lilás?

Hermione não reagiu. Olhava para tábula como se estivesse hipnotizada por ele. –É ela – ela sussurrou.

-Olhe Hermione – Harry disse, apontando com o queixo para a parede do outro lado. –As paredes têm os murais que você mencionou – mas ela manteve o olhar na tábula.

-Está sentindo a magia vindo daí? – Rony perguntou a ela.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. –O que acontece se tocar?

-Não sei – Rony respondeu –Nunca toquei diretamente.

-Vamos tentar – disse Harry, indo corajosamente até a tábula e esticando a varinha.

-Cuidado! – Hermione advertiu.

A luz na ponta de sua varinha ficava cada vez mais forte à medida que ele a aproximava da tábula. Quando a varinha fez contato, o quarto se encheu de uma luz capaz de cegar e Harry sentiu uma força mágica correr por seu corpo.

-Está muito claro!- Rony gritou –Pare!

-_Nox_ – Harry disse e eles entraram na completa escuridão. –Desculpe – ele completou, recuando.

­­-_Lumos_ - eles murmuram, reacendendo suas varinhas.

-Estranho – Harry disse –Senti aquela onda de magia de que você falou uns minutos atrás.

-Viu como aumentou o poder do feitiço? – Hermione disse.

Rony fez que sim.

Hermione abriu a boca pra falar mas alguma coisa, mas antes que o fizesse, a porta se abriu.

_-Expelliarmus_- uma voz fria mandou. Suas varinhas saíram voando de suas mãos até a de Lorde Voldemort.

*****

-Draco, qual o problema? – ela perguntou. Quando ele a cumprimentou de trás da estátua, sua expressão estava travessa. Mas agora que estavam numa sala vazia, parecia que tinha levado um murro no estômago.

Ele se aproximou dela, ficando tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. –Quero que saiba de uma coisa e que nunca esqueça disso.

O estômago dela deu um nó. Ele raramente falava tão sério assim com ela. –Se não disser qual o problema... – ela começou.

-Não posso.

-Por que não?

-Também não posso dizer isso. – ele disse, franzindo a testa. Ele segurou as duas mãos dela entre as suas e a olhou nos olhos.

Ela não conseguia falar. Uma sensação ruim se abateu sobre ela, que sentiu seus olhos marejarem e suas bochechas corarem.

-Eu te amo – ele sussurrou e apertou as mãos dela. –Por favor, lembre disso. Não importa o que aconteça, quero que saiba que te amo.

-Draco, por que...?

-Você também me ama?

-Claro que sim– ela respondeu rápido. Era algo de que ela tinha tanta certeza de que sabia quanto sabia o seu nome.

-Me diga.

-Te dizer o que?

-Quero ouvir você dizer com todas as letras.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, grandes trilhos de lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos –Eu te amo, Draco.

Ela a puxou e colocou sua boca sobre a dela, beijando-a. Ela nunca o vira tão sensível ou gentil, mesmo nos momentos de mais paixão. Ao invés de excitá-la, esse beijo lento, brando a deixou ainda mais nervosa. A respiração dele estava forte, penosa como se estivesse desesperado por ar ou amor ou paz. Algo estava errado.

Apesar da ansiedade que sentia, ela retribuiu o beijo, murmurando garantias. Depois de um tempo, ele recuou um passo e a encarou. Ela encarou de volta, dizendo a si mesma que precisava lembrar desse momento para sempre.

Os olhos cinzentos dele estavam incertos e sem foco, como se tivesse bebido demais. Mas o queixo dele estava firme e estava de pé com confiança, suas vestes pretas fazendo seus cabelos parecerem brancos devido ao contraste. Seus lábios estavam com um leve toque rosa por causa do beijo, a única cor que impedia que ele parecesse uma fotografia antiga que ela só via em álbuns de família antigos.

-Tenho que ir – ele disse direto –Por favor, não estrague tudo falando demais. Não sou muito bom com rompimentos e realmente não suporto quando as bruxas choram.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir às dolorosas palavras, ele foi embora.

*****

A primeira coisa que Harry ouviu ao acordar foi a risada de Voldemort.

No início, ele pensou que fosse um pesadelo. Ele tentou abrir os olhos, mas estavam tão pesados que parecia que tinha sacos de galeões amarrados em cada pálpebra. Quando tentou se mexer, descobriu que seus braços e pernas estavam imobilizados, despertando um pânico nele.

-Acorde, Harry Potter – a voz de Voldemort comandou.

Harry sentiu um ar frio correr por si. Ele tossiu e conseguiu abrir os olhos e olhar a sua volta. A cena que viu era pior que um pesadelo.

Tinha dois guardas encapuzados de cada lado. MacNair – o bruxo que quase executou Bicuço no terceiro ano de Harry – estava mais pra esquerda de Harry. Harry ficou bastante surpreso ao ver o bruxo que estava ao lado de MacNair. Era Draco Malfoy. Harry suspeitava que Draco era aliado dos Comensais, mas nunca o vira entre eles, tomando parte em suas atividades. Draco levantou o queixo, cumprimentando quando o olhar de Harry encontrou o seu. O pai de Draco, Lúcio Malfoy, estava em pé bem na frente de Harry. Ele tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha como se alguém tivesse acabado de dar as melhor notícia de sua vida. Completando o grupo estava nada mais nada menos que o próprio Voldemort. Seus olhos brilharam e sua narina em forma de fenda se contraíram quando ele e Harry trocaram um olhar de puro ódio, fazendo a cicatriz de Harry queimar tão forte que ele achou que fosse morrer. Quando fechou os olhos para recobrar os sentidos, Harry se perguntou o que tinham preparado para ele, e porque o olhavam com tanta avidez. Parecia que ele era um entretenimento preliminar, antes do número principal.

-Foi bastante impressionante – Lúcio Malfoy disse –Por um momento, achei que poderiam escapar.

Memórias do que ocorreu invadiram a mente de Harrry, que ainda latejava por causa da dor na cicatriz. Depois que Voldemort capturou suas varinhas, ele deu um passo pro lado, permitindo que vários guardas encapuzados entrassem no quarto. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam cercados. Hermione de repente se curvou, gemendo de dor, o que foi distração suficiente para que avançassem sobre os guardas e saíssem correndo. Parecia que único bruxo que tinha varinha no quarto era Voldemort, então Harry, Rony e Hermione conseguiram abrir caminho até a porta aberta, lutando, antes que os feitiços dele os acertassem. Hermione foi a primeira a cair, seu pente se desprendendo e fazendo barulho no chão de pedra do lado de fora, quando dois guardas a arrastaram de volta para o quarto. Rony foi o seguinte; atingido pelo _Petrificus Totalus_. Eles fecharam a porta antes que Harry conseguisse ficar de pé, depois de ser atingindo pela _maldição Impedimenta_. Eles entregaram Rony – que gritava bidimensionalmente (o que era estranhamente parecido com quando se fala por um rolo de papel higiênico vazio) – aos guardas do lado de fora pela fresta na parte de baixo da porta. Harry sentiu algo acertar sua cabeça, e a única coisa que conseguia lembrar depois, é de lutar pra abrir os olhos à fraca luz das tochas.

-Que agradável surpresa achar a única pessoa que queria convidar para o nosso pequeno espetáculo – Voldemort disse, falando com o Sr. Malfoy.

Lúcio Malfoy sorriu e olhou para Draco que concordou.

Num segundo, os olhos de Voldemort brilharam como se fossem feitos de fogo. Quando ele falava, sua voz estava cheia de raiva. –E que sorte que Potter e seus amigos intrometidos não arruinaram completamente nossos planos! Você devia saber que eles apareceriam mais cedo do que esperávamos. Sua incompetência será punida assim que terminarmos aqui.

-Sim, Meu Lorde. Me perdoe – o Sr. Malfoy respondeu.

-Onde estão meus amigos? – Harry perguntou no silêncio tenso que seguiu.

-Weasley se juntou aos outros. Você não o verá novamente – Lúcio respondeu. –E sua amiga, Srtª Granger está... – ele não completou. –Quer fazer as honras, Mestre? – ele olhou para Voldemort, que recuou, com um cumprimento.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena. Hermione estava inconsciente, amarrada com cordas à Tábula de Transmora.

*****

-Acorde, Rony. Acorde.

-Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?

-Por favor se acalme, Gina. Acho que ele foi atingido pelo _Petrificus Totalus_. Vai passar logo e ele vai recobrar as sensações. Talvez acorde aí.

-Estou com tanto medo, Megan. O que acha que está acontecendo?

-Não tenho certeza. Seu palpite é tão bom quanto o meu.

Rony decidiu que já tinha ouvido demais Megan e Gina falarem sobre seu corpo imóvel. Ele mexeu o braço, acertando a perna de alguém.

Gina se assustou.

-Parece que ele está acordado – foi a resposta de Megan. Ele sentiu a mão quente dela em sua testa e seus cabelos fazendo cócegas em sua bochecha.

Quando abriu os olhos, ele a encontrou encarando-o intensamente, a preocupação que não estava notável em sua voz, era evidente em sua expressão.

-Estávamos tão preocupadas com você – Gina disse, se ajoelhando do outro lado, de frente pra Megan. -O que aconteceu?

-Fomos atacados – Rony conseguiu dizer, sua voz arranhando a garganta. –Harry, Hermione e eu fomos atacados. Vocês os viram? Onde eles estão?

As expressões de Megan e Gina lhe diziam que seus dois amigos não estavam ali. Gina, em especial parecia ter chorado histericamente.

O efeito do feitiço achatador começou a passar, Rony sentou e viu vários alunos em volta deles. Parecia que todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam juntos em uma das maiores Masmorras. Mas não havia nenhum professor. Tudo o que se podia ouvir no salão frio eram sussurros nervosos e choros ocasionais.

-Também fomos atacados – Gina disse, pálida e com os olhos vermelhos. –Uma reunião de emergência das Casas foi convocada, e depois estávamos acordando aqui na Masmorra.

-Achei meio estranho interromperem o torneio de xadrez para fazer um anúncio a todos os estudantes – Megan disse. Ela o olhava de perto, avaliando o estado dele.

-A professora McGonagal notou na hora que você, Hermione e Harry estavam sumidos. Ela organizou um grupo pra procura-los, mas todos ficamos inconscientes antes que eles voltassem. Vocês viram alguém?

-Sim. Nós o vimos. Nós vimos V-voldemort – Rony respondeu, dizendo o nome dele pela primeira vez na vida. Megan e Gina ficaram surpresas.

-Viram mais alguém? – Gina respondeu, se recompondo.

-Só mais alguns guardas encapuzados – Rony respondeu. –Foi estranho. Eles não estavam com as varinhas.

-E Draco? Ele também sumiu – Gina falou. –Ele estava lá?

-Provavelmente era um dos malucos embaixo do capuz – Rony disse, estreitando os olhos, desconfiado. –O que isso te importa?

Os olhos de Gina se encheram de lágrimas. –Eu não me importo.

Rony franziu a testa. –Não se importa, não é? Ele te enfeitiçou?

Gina olhou feio para ele. –não estou enfeitiçada. Quer, por favor, deixar isso pra lá?

-Não! – Rony gritou.

Megan apertou a mão de Rony, olhando dele para Gina. –Vocês dois querem parar de brigar? Precisamos descobrir o que está havendo.

-Certo – Rony disse, olhando feio novamente para Gina. –Deixa eu contar o que aconteceu.

Depois de recontar os eventos que levaram à prisão de Harry e Hermione, tudo o que Rony conseguia pensar era como resgata-los do quarto onde estava a Tábula de Transmora. Tinha que haver alguma saída das Masmorras; ele só precisava descobrir como passar pelos guardas. Então ele notou que nem Gina nem Megan falou depois que lhes disse o que acontecera.

-Pare de olhar assim para mim, Meg, estou bem – ele disse. –Gina, relaxe, estou bem.

Megan concordou com a cabeça e se virou de modo que ficou mais perto dele. –Quando Gina me disse que você estava sumido, pensei no pior. Estou tão feliz que está bem – ela o abraçou e ele lhe deu um beijo, sentindo-se meio constrangido por fazer isso na frente de sua irmã.

-Sabia que algo ruim ia acontecer – Gina murmurou enquanto Megan e Rony gentilmente terminaram o beijo. –Meus instintos me diziam – mais lágrimas escorreram de seis olhos, e ela as secou com raiva.

-Você tem bons instintos e devia confiar mais neles – veio uma voz detrás de Gina. As duas garotas viraram pra quem falou.

Ela estava com vestes da Sonserina, alta, com seus cabelos em tranças. Rony virou o pescoço pra olhar entre Gina e Megan, seus olhos quase pulando quando a reconheceu.

-Maddie?

A sonserina fez que sim.

-O que está fazendo aque? – Rony perguntou. –Você não é aluna.

-shhhh – Maddie disse, olhando a sua volta, alarmada. –Boa observação. Pensa rápido, não é mesmo?

-Belo disfarce – Gina disse. –você parece uma aluna do sétimo ano. Como fez isso?

-Não temos tempo para explicações. Preciso saber o que aconteceu, Rony. A versão mais curta, por favor. – Maddie disse.

Rony recontou a estória para Maddie e Sabrina Eng, uma aluna do sétimo ano da Corvinal que Maddie levara com ela. Além dela ser capitã do time de quadribol da Corvinal, Rony não sabia muito sobre Sabrina e se perguntou porque Maddie a trouxera. Não precisou esperar muito por uma explicação.

Quando ele terminou, Maddie ficou um tempo em silêncio. –Já descobri como escapar, mas preciso levar alguns de vocês comigo para dar o passo seguinte.

-Que passo seguinte? – Megan perguntou.

-O feitiço _Domus Quattor,_ também conhecido como Feitiço dos Quatro Fundadores. Exige uma pessoa de cada casa de Hogwarts e só pode ser invocado nos terrrenos da escola. Pode ser o único meio para derrotar Voldemort – Maddie respondeu. –Preciso de alguém da Corvinal, por isso trouxe Sabrina comigo e vou precisar de um aluno da Grifinória e da Lula-lufa, então Rony e Megan terão que vir conosco. Juntos, vamos achar nossas varinhas e depois para o quarto da Tábula de Trasmora resgatar Harry e Hermione. Precisamos que Harry faça o feitiço, e meu palpite é que ele precisará de ajuda para escapar.

-Posso ir também? – Gina perguntou. –Posso ficar de guarda.

-Não. Preciso que fique aqui e tente organizar os alunos. Precisam escapar do castelo, no caso de Voldemort decidir explodir tudo como fez com Beauxbatons no ano passado.

-Como vou fazer? – Gina perguntou.

-Você é mais esperta do que imagina, - Maddie lhe disse. –Tenho certeza que vencerá o desafio. Apenas tenha fé em si mesma.

-Só tenho uma pergunta, professora – Sabrina disse.

-E qual é?

-como vamos escapar sem nossas varinhas?

-Já planejei tudo. Apenas sigam o que fizer.

Muito nervoso, Rony levantou e deu um abraço de despedida em Gina. Ele tinha a sensação que não a veria de novo e lágrimas quentes queimavam no fundo de seu olho, mas ele piscou para que fossem embora. Tomando a mão de Megan na sua, seguiu Maddie para frente da masmorra, imaginando se tinham alguma chance de sucesso.

****** 

-Hermione! - Harry gritou. Não conseguiu segurar. O choque de vê-la deitada ali impediu que escondesse suas emoções como tentava fazer na presença de Voldemort.

-_Hermione_ – zombou MacNair, enchendo o ar de risos. Harry tentou ao máximo ignora-los, sua cicatriz queimando como se uma brasa quente estivesse amarrada á sua testa.

Hermione se mexeu e os risos cessaram. Lúcio Malfoy avançou e checou se as cordas estavam seguras. Os olhos dela se abriram quando ele deu uma puxão muito forte na que amarrava o pulso seu esquerdo.

-O que... que... Harry? – ela disse, parecendo que todo ar tinha sido tirado dela.

-Estou aqui! – ele gritou.

-Me solta! – Hermione gritou, se debatendo e fazendo o sorriso no rosto de Lúcio aumentar ainda mais.

-Não adianta, Sangue-ruim – Voldemort zombou, andando até ela com a varinha levantada. –Grite e lute quanto quiser. Não há saída. Sabe, você tem um papel muito especial no show. Por mais sujo que seu sangue seja, precisamos dele para nosso ritual.

Ela estreitou os olhos de raiva e depois olhou para Harry por cima do ombro de Voldemort. Harry se debateu mais contra a força mágica que o prendia, apesar de saber que não adiantaria.

-Dumbledore logo estará aqui e você estará acabado – Harry disse entre os dentes cerrados.

-Não haverá interrupções de Dumbledore e de sua preciosa Ordem – Lúcio Malfoy disse. –Me palpite é que nesse momento ele e seus amigos professores está lutando contra os nossos dementadores mais agressivos na sala de Professores. Ele pagará por ter sido idiota o suficiente para deixar que Hogwarts sediasse o torneio.

-Sempre o mesmo bichinho de estimação de Voldemort, não é, Malfoy? – Harry alfinetou dando um sorriso de desprezo.

-Não ouse dizer o nome dele! – gritou MacNair, dando um murro no estômago de Harry, fazendo com que ele se curvasse para frente.

-Ele não deixou vocês ficarem com as varinhas, não é? – Harry ouviu Hermione dizer enquanto lutava pra respirar mesmo com a dor.

-Uma observação bem perspicaz – a voz fria de Voldemort disse. –o jovem Malfoy não mentiu quando falou de sua inteligência. Eu o puni por ter dito tal mentira, mas talvez tenha me enganado.

Os olhos de Harry pousaram em Draco, que parecia ocupado em um duelo de olhar com seu pai.

-Então me diga, Sangue-Ruim, por que acha que não permiti nenhuma varinha além da minha aqui?

-Por que você é um paranóico, desconfiado, idi... – Harry começou, mas foi logo silenciado por outro golpe no estômago, dessa vez pelo guarda à sua esquerda. Quando a mão metálica fez contato com sua barriga, ele reconheceu a pessoa. Era Rabicho.

Antes de responder, Hermione viu Harry se recuperar, sua expressão cheia de preocupação. Quando falou, sua voz estava meio trêmula. –Você não quer outras varinhas aqui porque quer reduzir o número de objetos mágicos no quarto. Isso vai garantir que o feitiço que fizer com a Tábula ganhará a potência máxima. Isso também explica porque me amarrou com cordas ao invés de magia. Talvez a presença de muita magia possa interferir no que está planejando.

Voldemort deu uma risada fria e aguda. –Bom palpita, Sangue-ruim. Mas já chega de conversa. Você está atrasando a diversão que terei ao vê-la morrer.

-Não toque nela! – Harry gritou.

Voldemort riu novamente e levantou a varinha, apontando para Harry. –Sua vez chegará.

Os Comensais da Morte riram e ele falou novamente, silenciando-os. –Três anos buscando e planejando e aqui estamos agora, à beira de dominar a morte e purificar nossa espécie. Por séculos, os bruxos poluíram nosso sangue, casando com Trouxas e Sangues-ruins. Mas tudo isso será anulado hoje. Nesta noite, iremos realizar o objetivo de minha vida de subjugar a morte.

-Dois anos atrás, ganhamos um presente muito raro. Conseguimos achar o que buscávamos, um inocente que tenha sobrevivido a uma Maldição terrível. Ela está aqui na frente de vocês, graças a você, Harry e ao empenho do jovem Sr. Malfoy ela continua sendo o condutor puro que precisamos para canalizar nossa herança para nós, os donos por direito.

-Como assim? – Harry perguntou.

-Seu idiota! – Lúcio Malfoy caçoou. –Não é obvio? Você acionou a Maldição de Morgana, como nosso vidente previu. Meu filho trabalhou incansavelmente a partir desse momento para que sua namorada sangue-ruim sobrevivesse e continuasse virgem para que pudesse ser sacrificada.

-Espere – Draco disse, de braços cruzados. Ele parecia um pouco confuso. Ignorando o olhar de reprovação de seu pai, ele continuou. –Você me disse que ela morreria se não fosse pura e agora está me dizendo que sempre planejou mata-la? Por que não me disse a verdade?

-Você não tem direito a nada, Draco, até que seja realmente iniciado e faça parte do nosso grupo mais íntimo – Lúcio Malfoy respondeu –e o Lorde das trevas não gosta de servos que não sabem seu lugar.

Draco descruzou os braços e se endireitou, olhando de seu pai para Voldemort. Harry não tinha certeza, mas teve a impressão de ter visto um esboço de um sorriso em seus lábios. –Ficaria ainda mais animado com o trabalho se tivesse me dito que ela morreria.

Lúcio fez que sim com a cabeça e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Draco.

-Um Comensal da Morte à caminho – Voldemort disse, dando a Draco um olhar de avaliação.

Harry deu um risinho e todos os olhos pousaram sobre ele. –Odeio interromper a troca de afeto, mas vocês já falharam.

-Oh? – Voldemort respondeu. –Então, por favor, me diga. Como eu falhei? – seus olhos miraram nos de Harry que os evitou. Respirando fundo, ele tentou tirar todos as emoções de sua cabeça para que pudesse impedir que Voldemort lesse seus pensamentos.

-Não que seja de sua conta – Harry disse –Mas ela não é mais pura. Já estivemos juntos.

-Harry – Hermione sussurrou. Ela chorava.

-Isso é impossível – Lúcio Malfoy olhou com desprezo, virando para Draco. –A não ser que aquele Pó que roubou da Auror não fucione direito, garoto.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um olhar. O que queriam dizer com Pó? Isso explicava as atitudes de Hermione e por que ela ficava tendo memórias do tempo que passou com Draco depois do ataque?

-O Pó funciona bem. Fiz algumas experiências com ele pra ter certeza que funcionava. – Draco respondeu. –Por que não a testa só para ter certeza?

-MacNair! – Voldemort comandou.

MacNair deu um passo a frente com um frasco contendo um líquido preto brilhante nas mãos.

-vou te matar se tocar nela! – Harry gritou. Sua cabeça latejava e ele suava tanto que suas vestes estavam ensopadas.

-Já viu um teste de virgindade antes, Potter? – Draco perguntou, caçoando. –É apenas sangue de unicórnio misturado com _Veritaserum._ Se ficar branco, ela é pura, se ficar preto, não é.

MacNair destampou o frasco e derramou um pouco do conteúdo no braço de Hermione. O líquido soltou um pouco de fumaça antes de ficar um branco opaco. Draco olhou triunfante para Harry, comemorando com os outros Comensais da Morte. Hermione mordeu o lábio e tentou balançar o braço, para se livrar do líquido, olhando com raiva para Draco.

-Você está mentindo muito melhor – Voldemort comentou.

-Por que não me coloca no lugar dela? – Harry perguntou. –Eu sou puro – Draco riu, mas Harry o ignorou –E eu sobrevivi à _Avada Kedrava_.

-Não! – Hermione gritou.

Voldemort deu mais uma risada fria e terrível. –Sua hora logo chegará, mas não podemos te usar. Se fosse você que morresse na Tábula, todos os que tivessem sangue misturado morreriam. Não. Precisamos dela por ser nascida trouxa. É para os Sague-ruim que vamos transferir a morte dela e matar enquanto canalizamos a magia deles nisso aqui.

Sacudindo a varinha, ele revelou uma parede com filas de Tupperwicks. –Usando a essência mágica que canalizar com a morte dos Sangue-ruim nessas plantas, poderemos fazer uma poção que fará quem a beber imortal. Não haverá mais mortes, nem doenças.

-Você está louco! – Hermione gritou. –Você não passa de um assassino psicopata!

Voldemort sorriu para ela e depois virou para Harry, com aqueles olhos frios e impiedosos. Ele puxou uma adaga das vestes e a segurou em sua frente. –Você vai assistir isso aqui atravessar o coração dela. Por causa de sua ligação a mim, por essa cicatriz, não quero te matar antes de ter certeza que sua morte não me trará a minha morte. Uma vez que alcançar a imortalidade, nada conseguirá me atingir, nem mesmo a _Avada Kedavra_. Mas é uma pena eu ter que esperar para te matar. Gostaria de te matar logo. Mas não queremos nos arriscar, não é verdade?

Harry não respondeu. Estava muito desespero para pensar claramente. Não parecia haver nenhuma esperança. Harry e Hermione se olharam, sabendo que esse poderia ser o último momento juntos. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ele desejou desesperadamente que pudesse fazer alguma coisa pra salvá-la.

-É hora de matar a Sangue-ruim – Voldemort disse.

*****

-O que é aquela coisa que jogou na cara deles? – Rony perguntou, se esforçando pra acompanhar Maddie enquanto corriam.

Eles conseguiram passar pelos guardas com uma facilidade impressionante. Ele nunca vira bruxos agirem daquela forma antes. Eles pareciam ter tomado uma poção do amor muito forte ou estarem sendo controlados pela maldição Império. Maddie tirou uma pequena lata do sutiã e assoprou todo o conteúdo no rosto dos guardas. Depois de murmurar algumas palavras, eles disseram onde as varinhas estavam escondidas e deixaram que ela, Rony, Megan e Sabrina escapassem na Masmorra.

-É um pequena invenção minha, bem útil para convencer as pessoas que elas realmente fizeram o que você disse que elas fizeram – Maddie respondeu. –Pena que não tenho mais aqui comigo. Deixaria nossa jornada bem mais fácil.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e diminuíram o braço quando Maddie colocou a mão para trás, em aviso. –A sala onde estão guardando as varinhas está ali em frente. Mas vejo dois guardas.

-Como vamos passar por eles sem nossas varinhas? – Megan perguntou.

-Você deveria ter prestado mais atenção às aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas – Maddie respondeu, levantando a sobrancelha e com um ar de superior.

Num piscar de olhos, Maddie puxou Rony para trás da estátua de Gleda, a glutona. Megan e Sabrina se esconderam do outro lado do corredor atrás da estátua de Hilberto, o feliz. Rony prendeu a respiração enquanto ouviam e observavam de seu esconderijo.

Dois bruxos altos, adultos estavam na frente da porta, as varinhas a postos. Rony engoliu seco, tentando reunir sua coragem.

-Fiquem aqui, a menos que sinalize para vocês – ela sussurrou para Rony e os outros.

-O que você vai...? – Rony começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompido pela surpresa de ver Maddie pular de trás do esconderijo com as mãos na cintura.

-Oi, garotos! – ela disse –Esqueceram de uma.

-Pegue-a! – um deles gritou.

Eles jogaram maldições e azarações em cima dela, mas ela desviou da maioria delas. Uma rebateu no peito dela, que sorriu. –Vão ter que fazer melhor que isso.

-Você nem tem uma varinha! – uma voz profunda falou.

-Mas não é preciso uma varinha pra derrotar um bruxo – ela disse –Você só precisa acreditar com cada fibra de seu ser que vai ganhar.

-O que andam ensinando aos alunos de Hogwarts esses dias? – um deles perguntou.

-Mas eu não sou uma aluna – arremessando suas vestes para longe, revelando seu traje de costume de couro negro de dragão.

-É Madeline Monroe!

-Pelas barbas de Merlim!

-Que inferno!

-Pegue-a!

Mais uma chuva de maldições e azarações se seguiu e dessa vez Maddie não foi rápida o suficiente para evitar que seu braço fosse atingido, uma área que não estava protegida pelo couro de dragão. Abriu um grande corte e sangrava livremente.

-Ai! – ela zombou. –Agora me deixou com raiva. – ela correu até eles, derrubando o mais alto e tomando sua varinha.

-_Expeliarmus!_ – ela gritou, apontando a varinha do Comensal da Morte abatido para seu companheiro. A varinha voou pelo ar; ela a segurou, fazendo uma careta por causa da dor no braço.

-_Estupefaça!_ – ela gritou. Mas a varinha do comensal não respondeu ao pedido de alguém que não era seu dono. O guarda mais baixo de cabelo preto e voz grossa riu.

Ela tentou a outra varinha _–Estupefaça!_ – Sem sorte. Quebrando as varinhas ao meio, ela olhou os dois guardas que se aproximavam.

-Parece que vamos ter que fazer isso do jeito mais difícil – ela disse, acenando a cabeça para Rony.

Ele saiu do esconderijo e Megan e Sabrina fizeram o mesmo. Eles se aproximaram de Maddie e dos guardas devagar.

-Está vendo? – Maddie disse. –Eles também são Aurores. Se fosse vocês, me renderia agora pra não correr o risco de quebrar o pescoço – num acidente, é claro.

Os dois Comensais se olharam por um momento, pensando.

-Se deixarmos vocês passarem, vamos morrer mesmo – disse o de cabelo preto. –Vamos ver o que sabe fazer, Monroe.

Ela se moveu rápido. Antes que Rony e os outros pudessem pular para ajudar, ela nocauteou o de cabelo preto com rápido chute na cabeça. O outro avançou e ela o jogou por cima dos ombros sobre uma das estátuas. Ele levantou, andando como se tivesse rodado por no mínimo meia hora.

Rony pegou um tijolo solto aos pés da estátua de Glena e bateu na cabeça do Comensal tonto. Fazendo barulho, ele caiu no chão.

-Obrigada por isso, Rony – Maddie disse, dando um sorriso pra ele.

-Tenho certeza que conseguiria sem mim – ele respondeu, impressionado.

Ela sorriu e deu um chute para abrir a porta da sala das varinhas.

*****

Voldemort foi até a parede do quarto e começou a ler as inscrições, murmurando para si mesmo e fazendo movimentos circulares com sua varinha. Graças à distração, Harry tentou chamar a atenção de Rabicho.

-Ei – ele sussurrou – Rabicho.

O homem a sua esquerda se virou um pouco. –Não fale, você vai perturbar o Mestre.

-Eu salvei sua vida. Você me deve ao menos uma chance de lutar aqui.

-Não te devo nada – Rabicho respondeu. –Agora pare de falar ou nós dois vamos morrer.

Lúcio Malfoy provavelmente notou que harry estava sussurrando pois foi para trás dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido. –Você finalmente vai ter o que merece, Potter, já está na...

-Hora do sacrifício – Voldemort disse, interrompendo.

-Deixe que eu faço – Draco se ofereceu, fazendo com que vários Comensais da Morte zombassem dele. Lúcio fez menção de dar um tapa em Draco, mas Voldemort o interrompeu, parecendo bastante satisfeito.

-Sabe o que está pedindo, garoto? – Voldemort perguntou a Draco.

-Estou pronto pra ser um Comensal da Morte e jurar minha lealdade a você através de sangue. Já passei em minha prova, entregando a bruxa. Por favor me dê a honra de mata-la por você – Draco respondeu.

-Podia te matar só por falar comigo diretamente assim – Vodemort sibilou. –Mas não vou. Uma coisa da qual sempre suspeitei desde a noite que ajudou a salva-la é que a magia seria mais poderosa se você a matasse no sacrifício. Se você quer, pode ter a honra. Depois que matar por mim e provar sua lealdade, te marcarei como um dos meus e será um membro do círculo mais íntimo, um dos meus servos mais confiáveis.

O punho cravado de jóias da adaga brilhou á luz das tochas quando Draco deu um passo a frente e Voldemort a colocou em suas mãos. Juntos, Draco e Voldemort se aproximaram de Hermione que agora lutava com todas suas forças contra as cordas que a prendia à Tábula de Transmora.

-Não vai funcionar! A Maldição de Morgana não é um feitiço mortal! Eu poderia ter deixado que ela vivesse sem mim! – Harry gritou. Essa era sua última tentativa de distraí-los do que iam fazer.

-Devia ter pensando nisso antes – Draco zombou.

O ar no quarto ficou muito pesado e Tábula começou a brilhar por dentro. Voldemort levantou a varinha e apontou para o coração de Hermione, murmurando.

-_Através dela e para todos de seu tipo deixe a morte passar. Transfira a energia da vida dos iguais a ela, que precisamos para nos salvar dos pecados de nossos pais._

Um forte vento girou e apagou todas as tochas, mas o quarto ainda era iluminado pelo brilho da tábula. O uivo era tão alto que Harry não conseguia ouvir Hermione – que parecia estar gritando – nem Voldemort – que parecia estar rindo. Todos no quarto estavam concentrados na magia que se passava diante de seus olhos.

Num momento, Harry sabia que Draco afundaria a lâmina em Hermione e ela morreria. Voldemort sinalizou para Draco que olhava atento para seu Mestre. Ele levantou o braço, preparando para mergulhar a adaga no peito dela. O uivo do vento parou de repente e Harry prendeu a respiração, desejando e rezando que algo pudesse ser feito para salva-los.

*******

-Droga – Rony disse, olhando para o baú lotado com as varinhas dos alunos. –Vai demorar semanas até que a gente ache as nossas.

-Ainda não sabe como distinguir sua própria varinha? – Maddie perguntou.

-Fique à vontade - Rony disse, dando passagem para que Maddie ficasse de frente para o baú cheio de varinhas. –Mal posso esperar para ver isso.

Maddie olhou para a pilha de varinhas e colocou sua mão sobre ela. –_Saltio Mano_

Rony, Megan e Sabrina trocaram olhares impressionados quando a varinha saltou para a mão de Maddie.

-Sua vez de tentar – ela disse. –Vocês têm que se concentrar na sua varinha: em como ela é, como se sente quando a usa. Por que não vai primeiro, Rony?

-Por que eu? – Rony perguntou.

-Por que não? – Maddie replicou, as mãos na cintura.

Rony não respondeu. Foi até o baú e colocou a mão sobre ele. Fechando os olhos, tentou visualizar sua varinha. –_Saltio mano. _

Ele abriu os olhos e viu três varinhas saltarem em sua mão, nenhuma delas era a sua. Maddie balançou a cabeça para ele. –Tente de novo

-Espere! – ele ouviu Megan dizer. –Essa é minha varinha!

Rony olhou melhor as três varinhas em sua mão. Uma delas definitivamente era a de Megan e ele lhe entregou. Com um nó no estômago, ele reconheceu as outras duas.

-Nunca vi o feitiço funcionar assim antes – Maddie disse. -De quem são essas varinhas?

-De Harry e Hermione – Rony respondeu.

-Interessante. Mas não temos tempo pra pensar porque você puxou as varinhas deles, então por favor, me entregue e tente de novo – Maddie disse, estendendo a mão.

-Obrigado, mas prefiro ficar com elas, se não se importa – Rony respondeu. Ele as colocou no bolso, tentando ignorar o olhar que Maddie lhe dava.

-_Saltio mano –_ Sabrina disse. A varinha dela pulou obediente em sua mão e ela sorriu.

-Tente de novo, Rony – Megan disse, dando um leve aperto no ombro dele.

-Não temos o dia todo – Maddie completou. Ela olhava pela porta para o corredor e olhou de novo para a sala, sua carranca ainda intacta.

-Sim. Certo. – disse Rony, desejando desesperadamente que funcionasse dessa vez. Respirou fundo, limpou seus pensamentos e disse as palavras do feitiço.

Funcionou corretamente e eles estavam a caminho do quarto secreto antes que ele pudesse celebrar seu pequeno triunfo. Rony liderava, seguido por Megan, Sabrina e Maddie. Só Maddie estava visível porque ela insistiu em colocar um Feitiço da Desilusão nos outros. Ela tentou ensina-los a colocar um nela, mas nenhum deles conseguiu fazer com que funcionasse e eles não tinham tempo pra praticar.

-É só subir... essas... escadas... e estaremos de frente para a parede correta – Rony disse, ofegante por causa da corrida e falando para que pudessem seguir sua voz.

-Deixe que eu vou primeiro.

Rony tirou o pé da escada e deu um passo para o lado. Quando ela alcançou o topo das escadas, sinalizou para que esperassem onde estavam. Movendo-se devagar, ela virou no corredor e desapareceu.

Momentos depois dela sair das vistas deles, ouviram um rugido e depois um grito. Rony subiu as escadas correndo, seguido por Megan e Sabrina. Quando eles alcançou o topo, ele viu algo que o fez deter suas companheiras com o braço.

-Não subam aqui.

-O que foi?

-Ela está bem?

-Apenas façam o que eu digo. Fiquem aí – ele disse, o coração pulsando nos ouvidos.

Rony encarava a besta mais feroz que já vira. E isso não era pouca coisa, considerando que Harry era seu professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e tinha uma afinidade com pânico e perigo.

O corpo de cabra da criatura estava sobre Maddie, que estava deitada de costas no chão, inconsciente. O que fez Rony manter as duas garotas para trás foi que a grande cabeça de leão da besta estava abaixada sobre o abdome de Maddie e bebia o sangue dela por um grande corte no lado. A cauda comprida, verde e com espinhos da criatura balançava enquanto ela bebia, deixando marcas no chão de pedra. A cena fez Rony se sentir um pouco zonzo, mas ele se aproximou devagar, formulando um plano.

-Pare! – Megan sussurrou alto, bem de trás dele. Rony virou, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios e depois a empurrou pra uma pequena alcova.

-É uma quimera – Megan sussurrou. –Vai precisar de minha ajuda. Sabrina vai ficar de guarda nas escadas, vendo se não tem nenhum Comensal.

-Pensei ter dito pra ficar lá – Rony disse entre os dentes cerrados.

-Francamente! – Megan disse. –Precisa deixar o cavalheirismo de lado. Isso é uma guerra, Weasley!

-Como quiser – ele murmurou e depois pausou. –O que sabe sobre quimeras?

-Sei que são ferozes e sedentos de sangue – Megan disse, o sangue deixando seu rosto ao ver a criatura bebendo o sangue de Maddie. –Vai conseguir ver através do Feitiço de Desilusão. Você tem um plano?

-Estava pensando em estuporar ele.

-Não tenho certeza se vai funcionar – Megan sussurrou. –E se for igual a um dragão?

-Bem pensando – Rony disse, chateado. –Precisa de no mínimo seis bruxos pra derrubar um dragão.

-Tem outra idéia? – ela perguntou.

-E se eu chamar a atenção dele e afasta-lo de Maddie? Quando estiver limpo, você pode leva-la para porta e pra longe das vistas.

-Mas e você? Não quero que se machuque também – Megan sussurrou.

-vou ficar bem.

-Vai ser impossível entrarmos no quarto da Tabula, não é? – Megan disse, esfregando o braço dele, para consola-lo.

-É. Não tenho idéia de como vamos passar por essa coisa e entrar no quarto. E mesmo se conseguirmos passar dele, sem a ajuda de Maddie não teremos muito sucesso numa luta contra os Comensais da Morte lá dentro.

Seguiu um silêncio tenso. Rony se remexeu desconfortável, seus olhos nunca deixando a quimera. Megan fungou.

-Talvez Maddie tenha uma idéia do que podemos fazer depois que aquela coisa esteja longe – Megan disse.

-É, se conseguirmos acorda-la – Rony sussurrou distraído. –Certo. Pronta?

-Sim – Megan disse, puxando sua varinha. –Mas Rony?

Rony virou para olhar pra ela. Os olhos dela brilhavam com lágrimas. –Por favor, tome cuidado – ela disse- Não sei o que faria se....

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso, porque vou ficar bem. –ele sussurrou, colocando um braço reconfortante ao redor dela.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. –Boa sorte.

-Pronta, então? – Rony perguntou. Ele queria terminar com isso antes que perdesse a coragem e antes que Maddie perdesse ainda mais sangue.

Megan fez que sim novamente, segurando a varinha com força e secando os olhos.

-Agora! – Rony gritou, correndo em direção à quimera.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que eles mal tiveram tempo para pensar. A quimera levantou os olhos e logo viu Rony correndo perto dela. Levantou e foi atrás dele, rugindo alto. Megan fez um simples feitiço de levitação e levou Maddie até as escadas, onde Sabrina esperava. Deixando Maddie sob os cuidados de Sabrina, Megan virou para ajudar Rony.

A Quimera havia acuado Rony quando Megan os encontrou. Ele estava fazendo o que podia para não cair da torre de Astronomia, mas a Quimera avançava sobre ele.

-Ei, cabeça de leão! – Megan gritou.

Mais ligeiro do que ela esperava, a besta raivosa partiu em sua direção, acertando Rony no ombro quando se virou. Rony, cujo Feitiço da desilusão tinha parado de funcionar, estava agora pendurado na Torre de Astronomia, seu rosto vermelho pelo esforço de se segurar.

-Segure aí, Rony, estarei aí num minuto –Megan gritou por cima do ombro, enquanto tentava escapar da criatura.

Estava claro que a besta levava vantagem sobre ela, mas ela continuou a correr. Notou que a besta não se afastava muito da porta invisível que protegia. Se conseguisse virar rápido o suficiente, talvez conseguisse despista-la e voltar para Rony.

A quimera deu outro rugido e ela gritou. Correndo à base de pura adrenalina, se aproximou da parede do quarto secreto e ouviu outro rugido. A besta estava tão perto que podia sentir seu bafo em seu pescoço. No último segundo antes de colidir com a parede, ela deu um giro de 180 graus e disparou na direção oposta. O rugido seguinte saiu abafado, pois a Quimera batera de cara na parede.

-Rony! – Megan grito, correndo na direção dele. –Segure!

Ele conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso quando dela chegou à beira e olhou para ele. –Por que demorou tanto?

-_Vingardium Leviosa!_

Depois que Rony ficou em pé, eles dispararam para as escadas, torcendo que a quimera não os seguisse até lá.

Realmente os seguiu um pouco, mas só até a porta que levava à escada. Rony ganhou outro ferimento no ombro do rabo espinhoso enquanto passava pela porta. A grande cabeça de leão encarava-os e deu um rugido sangrento, grave, com muito mais força e muito mais ferocidade que antes. Megan e Rony sentaram nas escadas, desesperadamente tentando recuperar o fôlego e parar de tremer.

Rony colocou a cabeça nas mãos, uma sensação de completa inutilidade tomando-o por dentro. Ele decepcionara seus amigos quando mais precisavam e não conseguia nem pensar no que estava acontecendo com eles nesse momento, nas mãos de Voldemort.

*****

A adaga estava posicionada na altura do ombro, pronta para atravessar o coração de Hermione. Quando Harry esperava que a adaga abaixasse, Draco colocou seu rosto mais próximo do de Hermione virou a cabeça e piscou para Harry.

-Foi um beijo que começou isso, então é apropriado que um beijo termine, não acham? – Draco falou, olhando a seu redor com um sorriso malvado.

Os Comensais da Morte riram e o encorajaram. Harry gritou e brigou, mas não meio dele escapar. Hermione gritou e se contorceu, mas estava presa. Ela deu um olhar triste para Harry e sussurrou "eu te amo", o que fez sentir como se seu coração partisse em dois. Draco abaixou sua cabeça sobre a dela e a beijou.

-e agora... – Draco falou, se afastando dela. –Você morre, Sangue-ruim.

-Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaao! – Harry gritou, olhando Draco abaixar a adaga. Hermione gritava e os Comensais riam.

As lembranças do tempo que passou com Hermione passaram por sua cabeça em um milésimo de segundo. Ela estava se apresentando no Expresso de Hogwarts. Eles estavam estudando juntos no salão comunal, trocando olhares. A corrente do vira-tempo era colocada no pescoço dele. Ele a olhava enquanto ela entrava com Krum no Baile de Inverno. Ela mordia o lábio inferior logo antes dele beija-la depois da aula de dança. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrima quando disse a ele que nunca o deixaria. Eles estavam rindo com Rony, passando pelos portões de entrada, de braços dados, radiantes. Ele a beijava no salão comunal, no quarto dela, no quarto dele. Ela era o amor da vida dele e agora ele estava perdendo-a.

No último segundo, a adaga mudou de curso e afundou na barriga de Voldemort, que se curvou para frente. Draco puxou a varinha da mão dele e jogou para Harry.

-Pegue, Potter – ele gritou.

Harry, que se sentiu livre das amarras mágicas quando Voldemort foi atingido, pegou a varinha. Fazendo careta por causa da dor em sua cicatriz, ele libertou Hermione com um feitiço rápido. Draco a ajudou a sair da Tabula, lutando com os comensais que os atacavam.

-_Estupefaça! Estupefaça!_ – Harry gritou, tentando estuporar Rabicho e Macnair em rápida sucessão. Como a varinha que usava não era a dele, o feitiço não funcionou tão bem quanto ele desejava. Apenas derrubou seus alvos no chão e eles rapidamente se recuperaram. Voldemort estava caído e era protegido por um dos guardas mascarados e Lúcio Malfoy.

Draco e Hermione agora estavam na porta, que estava se abrindo.

-Vamos, Harry! – Hermione gritou.

-Corra, Potter – Draco disse. –Meu pai...

-Mas a voz de Draco foi abafada por um rugido alto, feroz.

-Tranque a porta - Hermione disse quando Harry passou pela porta. Ele virou e disse um feitiço para trancar, torcendo que funcionasse. As batidas na porta indicava que parecia ter funcionado, pelo menos por enquanto.

-Gatinho bonito – eles ouviram Draco dizer e se viraram.

******

Maddie estava um bagaço. Megan e Sabrina faziam o possível para que melhorasse, mas nada parecia conter o sangramento do grande corte que tinha do seu lado.

-Me leve – Maddie murmurou, enquanto tentavam acorda-la. –É a mim que quer. Eu! Eu!

-Maddie! – Rony gritou. –Acorde! – ele olhou as escadas a sua volta, imaginando quanto tempo tinham.

Os olhos dela se abriram e um pouco da cor retornou a seu rosto. –Vamos sair daqui – ela sussurrou.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum até que tenha parado esse sangramento – disse Megan.

-Vou sim – Maddie respondeu. –E sugiro que não tente – ai - me impedir – ela tinha levantado e parecia que ia desmaiar.

Megan abriu a boca para protestar, mas Rony foi mais rápido. –Deixe que ela faça o que quer. Ela é uma Auror. Eles são treinados para coisas como essa.

Eles observaram enquanto Maddie pegar algo que parecia um band-aid do bolso e usou para tapar seus ferimentos. Rony começou a pensar que talvez ele não tivesse nascido para ser um Auror. Não conseguia suportar ver tanto sangue escorrendo que pingava no chão. O curativo pareceu conter o suficiente para que Maddie não deixasse um rastro de gotas vermelhas; mesmo assim, Rony estava ficando preocupado com a possibilidade dela ficar sem sangue antes que a noite acabasse.

-Está obvio que não conseguiremos entrar no quarto da Tábula de Transmora – Maddi disse enquanto andavam. –Então vamos torcer que Harry e Hermione consigam lutar e sair de lá.

-Pra onde vamos? – Rony perguntou.

-Para a câmara da Ordem de Fênix. – ela disse – Precisamos nos preparar para o Feitiço dos Quatro Fundadores.

-Você está supondo algumas coisas que talvez não devesse – Rony disse a Maddie, andando rápido para acompanha-la.

-Estou?

-Está sim, primeiro, supondo que Harry e Hermione conseguirão escapar. E segundo, supondo que Harry sabe que é pra nos encontrar na Câmara da Ordem. Precisamos dele para fazer o feitiço, não é?

-Primeiro, tenho razões para acreditar que não Harry e Hermione não estarão sozinhos na hora de lutar pra sair do quarto. Não vim para cá apenas para ensinar, Rony – ela disse, seu passo vacilando um pouco quando abaixou os olhos para checar seu ferimento.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Não te importa – disse ríspida.

Rony franziu a testa, mas preferiu não insistir. Sabia que ela nunca ia contar a ele.

-Segundo – ela continuou – antes que a Quimera me atacasse peguei uma coisinha que vai me ajudar a contatar Harry de um jeito que ele não poderá ignorar.

Ela tirou um pente decorativo do bolso e entregou a Rony, que reconheceu imediatamente. Era o pente que Hermione usava no cabelo quase todos os dias desde que Harry lhe dera de presente no natal do quinto ano. Tinha belas safiras azuis e propriedades mágicas especiais. Se quem o usasse tivesse nascido em setembro, poderia contatar a pessoa que lhe dera o pente, tocando a safira do meio e chamando seu nome. Uma vez convocada, a pessoa que deu o pente poderia encontra-la concentrando bastante.

-Meu aniversário é dois dias depois do de Hermione – Maddie disse, pegando o pente de volta. –Só preciso fazer um Feitiço Confundus para convence-lo que Harry deu o pente pra mim e não pra ela, que ele vai funcionar. Já tive um pente assim.

-Não tenho certeza se gosto da idéia de você usar o pente assim – Rony disse, olhando desconfiado para Maddie.

-Isso é uma guerra, Weasley. – ela disse, com um traço de riso na voz.

*****

Conjure uma tigela de leite e poderemos passar pela Quimera – Draco mandou, recuando do olhar ameaçador da criatura.

Harry trocou um rápido olhar com Hermione, antes de sacudir a varinha de Voldemort e dizer o feitiço. Nada aconteceu.

-Talvez devesse tentar de novo – Hermione disse, os olhos arregalados de medo. A Quimera se aproximava lentamente, como um gato pronto pra dar o bote.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse repetir o encanto, eles ouviram um barulho. Uma onda arrasadora de leite passou pela porta e por todos os lados da Torre de Astronomia. Harry, Hermione, Draco e a Quimera foram atingidos.

-Eu disse uma tigela de leite, não um maldito oceano! – Malfoy disse enquanto corriam da onda seguinte, ainda maior.

-Passamos da Quimera, então cale a boca – Harry gritou em resposta.

-Aqui! – Hermione falou, e eles a seguiram até uma escada e desceram com a onda.

Quando eles conseguiram deixar o leite para trás, pararam no corredor, recuperando o fôlego. Hermione se apoiou contra a parede, esfregando os pulsos, enquanto Draco sacodia o leite de suas vestes, franzindo a testa.

Harry guardou a varinha de Voldemort e se aproximou de Hermione. –Você está bem?

Ela fez que sim. –Você?

Ele fez que sim também.

-Pensei que eu ia morrer – ela sussurrou.

Ele secou algumas gotas de leite do rosto dela. Era uma cena estranha, estar ali, encharcados de leite e querendo dizer a Hermione tudo o que sentia por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sabendo que essa não era a hora. Ele fez menção de beija-la, mas foi interrompido.

-Odeio interromper a cena de herói romântico, mas precisamos nos mexer se quisermos salvar o mundo – Draco disse.

Os dois rolaram os olhos e Hermione olhou feio pra ele por cima do ombro de Harry.

-Do que está falando, Malfoy? – Harry disse, sem se importar de virar.

-Esse é o ponto disso tudo não? – Draco disse –É hora do Potter salvar o mundo e derrotar o Lorde das Trevas. Bem. Então vamos lá; quero terminar isso o quanto antes. Tenho que fazer umas coisas, encontrar umas pessoas.

Harry virou para encara-lo. –Se eu fosse salvar o mundo – o que não vou – nunca te levaria comigo.

-Na verdade, Harry – Hermione disse –Provavelmente vai ser melhor leva-lo com a gente. Ele pode ser útil para passarmos dos guardas e pode até saber onde estão nossas varinhas.

Harry ficou um pouco irritada com ela. Ele odiava pedir qualquer coisa a Malfoy, mas sabia que ela tinha razão.

-Então, sabe onde estão as varinhas? – ele perguntou.

Draco riu. –Sempre soube que era Hermione que pensava em tudo – ele caçoou. –Sim, Potter. Sei onde estão as varinhas. E posso te levar lá também, se puder engolir seu orgulho e mostrar um pouco de gratidão por ter salvado o pescoço de vocês.

Várias forças se levantaram dentro de Harry, competindo por atenção. Ele odiava Malfoy por tudo que fez a ele e a seus amigos durante os anos em Hogwarts. Quando Harry ia responde-lo com algumas palavras feias, outra voz falou na cabeça de Harry; o lado mais calmo, mais racional. Talvez Malfoy pudesse ajudar em algo. Ele realmente salvara a vida deles há poucos instantes e se Harry pudesse colocar seu ódio de lado temporariamente, eles poderiam dar um fim para Voldemort.

-Por que fez aquilo? – Harry disse, olhando diretamente para ele pela primeira vez depois que escaparam.

Draco baixou o olhar para o chão, e sem o tom sarcástico de sempre, respondeu. –Não me pergunte isso.

-Acho que sei – Hermione disse gentil. –Você não sabia que iam me matar, não é? Se soubesse disso, talvez não os ajudasse.

Draco olhou sério para ela. –Vocês dois querem achar suas varinhas ou vamos ficar em pé aqui, fazendo terapia de grupo?

-Certo – Harry respondeu. –Vá na frente. Só não esqueça que estou com a varinha apontada para suas costas. Se fosse você, não gostaria de ser o alvo de uma de minhas azarações. Como essa não é minha varinha, as coisas podem dar muito erradas e você pode parar em São Mungos sem saber nem seu nome.

-Vamos – Hermione disse, hesitante. Olhou ansiosa para Harry e os dois seguiram Malfoy, correndo pelos corredores.

******

A Sala de rituais da Ordem da Fênix não era tão espetacular quanto Rony imaginava. Estava completamente vazia, exceto por um grande, livro empoeirado no outro canto da sala. Depois explicaram para ele que só colocavam os móveis na sala quando havia uma reunião oficial ali.

Maddie foi direto ao livro no canto. Ela balançou a mão sobre ele e quando o fez, um grande anel vermelho apareceu em seu dedo. Enquanto todos olhavam, o livro abriu e as páginas começaram a passar como se sopradas pelo vento.

-Rony? – Megan disse. –Pra que esse livro?

-Pro feitiço dos quatro fundadores, eu acho.

-Aqui está! – Maddie gritou. Ela estava sentada na frente do livro, seu rosto pálido avidamente interessado nas páginas diante dela. –Confirma o que já imaginava. Precisamos que uma pessoa de cada casa fique em volta de Harry quando ele convocar o feitiço.

-Agora o que fazemos? – Rony pergutou.

-Agora a gente precisa da estrela do show – Maddie respondeu, pegando pente de Hermione.

Ela bateu no pente com sua varinha, fazendo faíscas verdes saírem de sua ponta. –_Confundus._

Maddie juntou um pouco de cabelo de cada lado do rosto, do mesmo jeito que Hermione, e usou o pente para prender atrás. Ela tocou a safira do meio com o indicador e chamou por Harry.

**** 

Harry, Hermione Draco se depararam com dois bruxos inconscientes em frente a uma porta. Hermione ficou chocada, cobrindo a boca como se fosse vomitar. Draco cuidadosamente fez a volta por eles e empurrou a porta sinalizando pra que entrassem.

-Aqui estão – ele disse, apontando para um pequeno baú aberto.

-Vai levar semanas até a gente ache as nossas varinhas! – Harry protestou.

Draco foi até uma pequena pilha que estava numa mesa em frente ao baú. –Achei a minha –zombou. –Acho que não queriam misturar nossas varinhas com a de vocês. Pensaram bem.

-Qual seu problema? – Hermione perguntou a Draco. Ele não respondeu, mas olhou impaciente para os dois.

-Use o feitiço pra fazer a varinha saltar pra sua mão – Hermione disse, virando pra olhar pra Harry, que estava ocupado procurando as varinhas.

-Desculpe, mas não lembro. Talvez possa me mostrar – ele disse impaciente.

Hermione colocou a mão sobre o baú. –_Saltio Mano. _

Mas nada aconteceu. Tentou de novo, mas conseguiu o mesmo resultado.

-Deixa eu tentar. – Harry disse, dando a volta nela e colocando a mão sobre o baú. –_Saltio Mano. Saltio Mano. Saltio Mano! _

Malfoy riu. –Cala boca! – Harry e Hermione brigaram.

-Parece que o feitiço não funcionou – ele disse. –Claro, não estou surpreso que não tenha funcionado com você, Potter. Duvido que consiga se concentrar o suficiente pra fazer coisas tão complexas quanto magia sem varinha.

-Malfoy, cala sua boca, a não ser – O QUE? – Harry disse, imediatamente olhando pra Hermione.

-O que? – ela disse.

-Alguém está me chamando, mas não é você.

-Harry! Eu perdi meu pente na confusão, antes de ficar inconsciente. Talvez alguém tenha pego e esteja usando.

-Parece Maddie.

-Pergunte onde ela está – Malfoy disse.

-Não funciona assim! – Hermione disse. –Pode descobrir onde ela está, Harry?

-Ela... ela está na sala da Ordem – ele disse, os olhos dele estavam sem foco, como se estivesse olhando pra mesma coisa por muito tempo;

-O que é a Sala da Ordem? – Malfoy perguntou, mas os dois disseram pra ele se calar.

- Temos que encontrar com ela lá. – Harry disse, ignorando Malfoy. –Essa pode ser a última chance de nos livrarmos de Voldemort.

-Mas Harry, - Hermione disse –você não falou que o feitiço pode te matar?

-Não temos certeza. Se não nos livrarmos dele, ele pode tentar explodir Hogwarts, do mesmo jeito que fez com Beauxbatons. Sabe de quantas vidas estamos falando? – Harry respondeu.

-Alguém, em nome de Merlim, pode me dizer o que está havendo? – Draco perguntou.

-Não te importa – Harry respondeu. Ele virou pra Hermione. –Vamos.

Hermione concordou, mas depois hesitou. –Harry – ela disse. –Vamos levar Draco com a gente. Ele pode ajudar a passar pelos guardas e é o único de nós três que está com uma varinha em perfeitas condições.

-Não acredito que quer que ele vá com a gente depois de tudo o que fez – Harry disse.

Draco alternou o olhar de um para o outro, finalmente parando em Hermione. –Pela primeira vez, concordo com Potter.

-Precisamos salvar a escola. Não podemos nos das ao luxo de deixar que nossos problemas pessoais interfiram nisso – respondeu.

Nenhum dos dois falou. Eles se encararam e depois desviaram o olhar. Hermione fez um som de irritação.

-Ouça, se passarmos por isso, podemos resolver nossas raivas, rancores, etc. mas precisamos nos unir por enquanto. Lembra do aviso que o Chapéu Seletor deu no nosso quinto ano? Precisamos trabalhar juntos, ou todos podemos morrer.

-Draco sorriu. –Não sabia que curtia fazer drama, Granger.

-ela não está fazendo drama! – Harry brigou.

-Está nessa ou não? – Hermione perguntou a Draco.

-Estou logo atrás – ele disse, fazendo um gesto exagerado coma mão e dando a harry um sorriso exagerado.

-Espero que esteja certa quanto a isso – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione quando passou.

*****

Eles esperaram na sala de Reunião da Ordem da Fênix pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. No início, eles não falavam. Ficaram sentados em silêncio no chão de pedra, olhando um para o outro, tentando escutar qualquer barulho que indicasse a aproximação de Harry. A tensão era insuportável e cada um lidava de seu jeito.

Megan e Sabrina começaram uma conversa depois de um tempo, sobre um feitiço que Sabrina aprendera recentemente que podia ajudar a fazer uma mala e leva-la até o seu destino com apenas um movimento na varinha. Maddie sentou recostada à parede e começou a mexer no curativo sobre seu ferimento. Rony sentou no chão à frente dela, ansioso pra saber o que ela achava que aconteceria depois.

-Espero que esteja certa sobre isso – ele disse.

Maddie fez uma careta quando puxou o curativo. –e por acaso você já me viu não estar certa sobre alguma coisa?

-Várias vezes.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha. –Não esqueça, Sr. Weasley, que ainda sou sua professora.

-Não esqueci.

-Que bom. Porque não estou com vontade de conversar agora.

-Você acha que ele vai morrer? – Rony falou de vez. –Quando ele me contou sobre o feitiço, disse que havia uma chance dele morrer quando invocasse. Tenho que saber quais chances acha que ele tem, Professora. Ele é meu melhor amigo.

Maddie limpou o dedo sujo de sangue na saia e sentou direito. A expressão dela estava cheia de pena. –Quer a resposta boa ou a resposta sincera?

-A sincera.

-Se qualquer outro bruxo fosse fazer esse feitiço, diria que não tinha chance. Mas estamos falando de Harry. Ele sobreviveu à _Avada Kedavra_. Se existe alguém que pode sobreviver ao feitiço dos Quarto Fundadores, é ele.

-Espero que esteja certa – Rony disse. Ele ia perguntar a Maddie outra coisa, quando a porta se abriu. Era Harry e Hermione.

-Vocês conseguiram! – Maddie disse, levantando e indo até eles. Ela entregou o pente a Hermione.

-Fica muito melhor em você – ela disse.

-Obrigada. – disse Hermione.

-Graças a Merlim, vocês estão bem! – Rony disse, dando um abraço em Hermione eum murro no ombro de Harry.

Megan e Sabrina estavam logo atrás dele, cumprimentando Harry e Hermione e falando mil palavras num minuto, contando tudo o que passaram.

Quando tudo estava se acalmando, Hermione deu um passo para trás e abriu a porta novamente. Todos olharam confusos, menos Harry, que parecia bastante interessado no teto.

Quando Draco Malfoy entrou na sala, o silêncio era tão grande que dava pra ouvir um flobberworm se torcer.

-Essa é a sala secreta da Ordem da Fênix? E cá estava eu, esperando algo muito mais impressionante.

-O que diabos está fazendo aqui? – Rony gritou, avançando em Malfoy. Maddie o segurou.

-Ele está aqui e é tudo o que precisam saber agora – Maddie disse, parecendo bastante irritada. –agora parem com essa besteira ou colocarei um feitiço pra te amarrar.

Rony parou de lutar e olhou feio para Hermione. –Isso foi coisa sua, não é? Harry, ele a enfeitiçou novamente. Não vê?

Finalmente, Harry falou. –O tempo está passando. Tudo vai ser explicado depois.

-É melhor mesmo – Rony disse entre os dentes.

-Confie em nós, Rony – Hermione disse, colocando uma mão pacificadora em seu braço.

Rony parou de lutar e Maddie o soltou. Ela fez uma careta e Harry viu sangue escorrendo no chão.

-O que aconteceu com você?

-É como disse – ela respondeu – tudo será explicado depois.

-Estamos com sua varinha – disse Megan e Rony enfiou a mão no bolso para pega-las.

-Rony as encontrou quando tentou achar a dele – Sabrina explicou. –Então decidimos guardar pra vocês.

Harry concordou, grato por ter sua varinha de volta. Então seus olhos encontraram o livro do outro lado da sala. –Aquele é o Livro do Conhecimento?

Maddie fez que sim com a cabeça. –Sim. Está aberto na página certa.

-Vamos acabar com isso – ele murmurou, andou até o centro da sala e virou para eles.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Notas da Autora:** o feitiço vai funcionar? Como vai funcionar? Harry vai morrer? Voldemort vai morrer? O que vai acontecer aos alunos e professores?

Obrigado a todos que esperaram tanto por esse capítulo. Tirei uma folga pra entender o livro 5. usei algumas referências dele nesse capítulo, entretanto, agora que o 5º livro foi publicado, minha fic é oficialmente AU, mas pra mim tudo bem

No próximo capítulo veremos Harry executando o Feitiço dos Quatro Fundadores. Só faltam mais uns dois capítulos, então o próximo será pra encerrar o clímax da estória e o seguinte pra concluir a fic. Não posso expressar em palavras o quanto é divertido escrever essa estória. Espero que tenham gostado até aqui e mal posso esperar pra compartilhar a conclusão com vocês.

**Nota da tradutora:** com esse capítulo, a tradução alcançou o original... antes de traduzir o próximo capítulo, vou ter que esperar Elia atualizar... e isso pode demorar um pouco... vamos ficar todos torcendo que o capítulo 15 saia rápido!


	15. O Duelo

** NA:** This chapter is dedicated to all of the Brazillian readers of this fic. Beijos! (Esse capítulo é dedicado a todos leitores brasileiros dessa fic! Beijos)

** NT:** Esse capítulo também tem referências ao quinto livro... um pouco mais até que o 14. Mas não acho que seja nada que vá tirar a graça da leitura do original, nem que conte nenhum fato importante. 

** Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora**

** Capitulo 15: O duelo**

Todos olhavam para Harry, ele no centro do salão, a varinha em punho, a expressão firme. Seu corpo tremia de nervoso e pura adrenalina, mas estava pronto. Depois de alguns segundos em silencio, olhou para Maddie.

-O que estamos esperando?

-Certo - Maddie disse, andando com grande dificuldade até o Livro do Conhecimento. Ela o pegou e abriu na página correta.

-Não tão rápido - Hermione disse, na hora em que Maddie ia abrir a boca para falar. Os olhos de Hermione estavam fixos em Harry e as mãos dela estavam na cintura.

-Por favor, não tente impedir isso - Harry disse, lutando para manter uma voz calma.

-Não posso deixar que morra - Hermione respondeu. -Rony? Concorda comigo?

-Harry pode decidir sozinho - Rony respondeu, franzindo a testa. -Preferia não vê-lo arriscar, mas se ele acha que há uma chance de derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem fazendo esse feitiço, então talvez ele deva fazê-lo.

Harry sentiu uma enorme gratidão por Rony. Tomar a decisão de fazer o feitiço foi muito difícil e estava feliz por ter o apoio de pelo menos um de seus amigos, afinal faria algo que tinha o potencial de salvar a vida de milhões de pessoas.

Seguiu-se outra pausa antes que Draco cruzasse os braços e falasse. -Odeio me intrometer nesse debate sobre a vida de Potter, mas alguém poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo? Estou ficando entediado, assistindo a todos trocando olhares e acho que preciso de uma razão pra ficar por aqui. Um showzinho com fogos de artifício seria ótimo, então se me disseram que isso está na programação, talvez eu lhes dê o prazer de minha companhia durante mais um tempinho.

-Cala boca, Malfoy! - Harry, Rony e Hermione gritaram.

-Você não vai sair daqui - Maddie disse para Draco. Ela balançou a varinha e eles ouviram um "clique" na porta. -A porta está trancada então você, Draco, não pode sair. Não queremos que saia correndo pra contar nossos planos a seu pai.

Draco olhou feio pra ela. -E eu achando que tínhamos nos entendido. 

-Longe disso - Maddie respondeu baixinho. Parecia pálida, cansada e dava a impressão de estar com muita dor por causa do ferimento que conseguira durante sua batalha com a Quimera.

Hermione virou-se impaciente para Draco, seus olhos arregalados. -Estamos prestes a fazer um feitiço que provavelmente matará Harry. Resumindo tudo, o encanto conjura os espíritos dos Quatro Fundadores para ajudarem a derrotar um inimigo dentro do castelo. O bruxo que invoca o feitiço deve ter uma ligação com o inimigo, por isso Harry é o único que pode fazê-lo. Ele está ligado a Voldemort por sua cicatriz. Isso responde sua pergunta?

Draco não falou nada, apenas desviou seu olhar de Hermione, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrima, para Harry que corria a mão pelos cabelos e depois pra Maddie, que cambaleava onde estava.

-Segurem ela! - gritou Rony, na hora que Maddie desmaiou, caindo pra trás e derrubando o livro.

Harry foi o primeiro a reagir. Apontou sua varinha para Maddie e disse -_Vingardium leviosa_. Ao invés de cair no chão de pedra, ela flutuou alguns centímetros acima dele, seu corpo inconsciente repousando pacificamente.

-Precisamos acordá-la - Harry disse -Precisamos dela para o feitiço.

-Por que? - Draco perguntou, se juntando aos outros que agora faziam um circulo ao redor de Maddie.

-Pra fazer o feitiço, o conjurador precisa de uma pessoa de cada casa de Hogwarts para ajudar. Por isso eu estou aqui. - Sabrina respondeu.

-Ela perdeu sangue demais - Megan disse, depois de balançar a varinha sobre Maddie algumas vezes. -Mas aposto que podemos acordá-la se tentarmos. Vamos todos entrar em posição primeiro. Não sei quanto tempo ela vai conseguir ficar consciente. 

Depois que todos se colocaram em posição, Harry não conseguiu evitar a sensação de esperança e ansiedade. Finalmente estava acontecendo. Teria uma chance de derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione e sentiu o coração apertar. As lágrimas dos olhos dela mostravam que embora tivesse se conformado, ainda estava triste. Não tentaria atrapalhar, mas ele podia dizer que ela estava usando todas suas forças para não interferir. Vê-la tão triste assim quase o fez desistir. Mas então lembrou o que ela lhe disse antes. Tinham que colocar seus interesses pessoais de lado para ajudar a salvar as milhares de vida que Voldemort ameaçava. 

-Eu vou representar a Grifinória - resmungou Rony, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Hermione e apertando um pouco, tentando passar confiança. Ele olhou para Harry e acenou com a cabeça.

-Onde devemos ficar? - Sabrina perguntou.

Harry pegou o Livro do Conhecimento que Maddie derrubara no chão. O livro se abriu sozinho, na página correta.

-Parece que vocês precisam ficar nas direções Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste de mim. Não deve ser difícil descobrir isso. _ Oriente-me_ - ele disse. Sua varinha rodou em sua mão e apontou para o Norte.

-Rony, porque não fica no Norte. Megan, você fica no leste. Maddie fica no Sul e você, Sabrina, pode ficar à Oeste. Que tal?

-O Livro diz qual casa fica onde? - Hermione perguntou, usando um tom bastante acadêmico. -A Ordem errada pode fazer com que o feitiço falhe.

-Não sei - Harry disse, apertando os olhos para ler.

-Deixe comigo - ela disse, tirando o livro gentilmente das mãos dele. -Já que vai fazer esse feitiço, é melhor que faça direito. Não acha?

Hermione folheou as várias páginas dedicadas ao Feitiço dos Quatro Fundadores, e depois fez Sabrina e Megan mudarem de lugar. Feito isso, instruiu que os participantes puxassem suas varinhas e apontassem para Harry, que olhava para Rony.

Quando tudo parecia no lugar, ela virou para Draco.

-Acorde Maddie, por favor.

Draco fez que sim e se ajoelhou junto a Maddie, que estava no chão na parte Sudoeste do circulo. -_Enervate!­_ - disse, apontando a varinha para o peito dela.

Ela se mexeu e seus olhos se abriram. -O que está havendo?

-Estão prontos para começar o feitiço - Draco disse gentil. -Você está bem o bastante?

-Claro que ela está bem o bastante - Hermione falou - Vamos com isso.

-Estou bem - resmungou Maddie. Draco a ajudou a levantar e ela cambaleou da mesma forma que antes.

-Ela vai cair de novo! - Rony gritou.

-Não vai não! - Maddie replicou, recuando para poder usar a parede como apoio. -Hermione está certa. Precisamos ir em frente.

-Apenas lembre de ficar posicionada ao Sul do círculo - Hermione explicou.

Maddie acenou com a cabeça e puxou a varinha.

Estavam prontos.

******

-Então ela acha que eu consigo resolver tudo isso sozinha – Gina disse em voz alta para si mesma. –Pois achou errado. Como eu posso fazer todos aqueles alunos passarem desses guardas e fugirem do castelo?

Gina estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando alguém atrás dela falou. –O que foi, Gina? – Era Luna Lovegood.

-Luna! – Gina disse. –Que bom que te encontei..

Luna pareceu indiferente a essa recepção animada. Ficou olhando pra Gina com seus olhos esbugalhados como se estivesse observando um esquilo comendo uma noz.

-Você precisa me ajudar. Precisamos descobrir uma maneira de escapar das masmorras e sair de Hogwarts. Não estamos seguros aqui. A professora Monroe disse que Você-sabe-quem planeja explodir a escola!– Gina disse, num fôlego só.

-Você realmente acha que ele vai explodir a escola? – Luna perguntou, ainda desligada.

-Sim!!- Gina gritou. –E dá pra parar de olhar pra mim como se não tivesse nada errado e ficar com medo do que está acontecendo pra poder me ajudar a descobrir como vamos sair daqui?

Luna mostrou a cópia do "Quibbler" que estava em sua mão. -Aqui tem uma matéria falando que Você-sabe-quem quer transformar a escola num campo de treinamento de lobisomens. Não acho que ele vai explodir tudo se quer usá-la pra treinamento.

Gina fez um barulho de impaciência antes de falar. Precisou usar toda a paciência que tinha pra não gritar com Luna. -Certo. Mesmo que o plano dele não seja explodir a escola, provavelmente devemos sair no caso dele querer treinar os lobisomens, não acha?

-Bem pensado - Luna disse, enrolando a revista e colocando-a embaixo do braço. -Por que não pergunta a ele? – disse, apontando pra um dos guardas. –Ele está meio aéreo desde que a Professora Monroe saiu da masmorra.

-Porque ele é o guarda, nós somos prisioneiras. Ele não vai me dizer como sair, vai? – Gina respondeu.

-Se não tentar, nunca vai saber – Luna disse, cantando.

Luna foi direto até o guarda com Gina logo atrás. Quando chegaram e ficaram em frente a ele, Gina notou que ele tinha uma expressão estranhamente vazia. Talvez Luna estivesse certa. 

-Com licença, - Luna disse. –Mas como alguém poderia sair daqui?

-Seguindo a estrada de tijolos amarelos. – ele respondeu.

- O quê? – Gina disse.

-Você é uma bruxa boa ou uma bruxa má? – ele perguntou, sorrindo com bondade.

-Uma bruxa boa – Luna respondeu, um pequeno sorriso ameaçando aparecer em seus lábios. Ela apontou pra Gina. –E ela também.

-Então vocês podem sair pra ver o Bruxo – o guarda disse, dando um passo pro lado e cumprimentando-as.

-Nós já voltamos – Gina disse, segurando o pulso de Luna e puxando ela de volta pra dentro da Masmorra.

-Por que me puxou de volta? – Luna perguntou. –Queria ver a estrada de tijolos amarelos.

-Precisamos espalhar as notícias pra todos os alunos – Gina sussurrou. –É hora de deixar o Kansas.

**********

Hermione foi até Harry, segurando o livro do Conhecimento. -Siga as instruções em vermelho. Ela disse, entregando o livro a ele.

-Obrigado - respondeu. Não sabia o que mais dizer, mas queria expressar o quanto a ajuda dela significava. Decidiu dar um sorriso.

-Você vai se sair bem- disse a ele. Ela se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dele. - Não esqueça que te amo. Essa é a ligação mais forte, sabe. Se algo acontecer, eu sempre estarei com você.

-E eu te amo - sussurrou em resposta. -Não importa o que aconteça. - uma mistura de emoções o dominou e ele se curvou para beijá-la.

Algo dentro de Harry ameaçou ferver enquanto a beijava. A maciez dos lábios dela, o gosto salgado das lágrimas que agora escorriam livremente; isso tudo tocava a alma dele e ele não queria deixá-la ir. Mas antes que pudesse soltar o livro e abraçá-la mais forte, ela fungou e recuou, secando as lágrimas. Com cuidado, saiu do círculo formado por Rony, Sabrina, Megan e Maddie de modo que ficou na frente da porta, mais pra trás e pra direita de Rony.

-Boa sorte, amigo - Rony disse. -Vamos começar a festa.

-Certo. - Harry respondeu -Aqui diz que tenho que dizer o primeiro encanto com a varinha de todos vocês apontadas pra mim. Se o feitiço estiver pronto para ser completado, então as pontas de suas varinhas vão ficar da cor de suas casas.

Harry leu as palavras do primeiro feitiço várias vezes, numa rápida sucessão para memorizá-las. Tinha que estar com as mãos para cima, a varinha ainda não mão direita, e dizer as palavras sem ler.

_As quatro casas se reuniram através de um representante, cada um forte e verdadeiro. Mostrem-nos agora, adorados fundadores, o que devemos fazer._

Uma rajada de vento acompanhou a última palavra, fazendo suas vestes esvoaçarem e várias tochas se apagarem. Era tão forte que Harry teve que cobrir seus olhos, que agora ardiam por causa da poeira e do ar frio.

Quando o vento parou, ele girou, olhando as varinhas de todos. A de Rony tinha faíscas vermelhas douradas, a de Megan estava amarela e preta, a de Sabrina azul e bronze, mas a de Maddie não tinha nada. Ela olhava para varinha irritada.

Draco riu. -Feitiço legal o seu, Potter.

Ninguém disse nada, Harry apenas olhou para feio pra Draco que tinha andado até onde Maddie estava.

-Talvez devêssemos tentar de novo - Harry sugeriu.

-Não - Hermione disse. -Espere. Eu vou pesquisar.

-Nem todo problema pode ser resolvido por um livro - Rony disse, observando Hermione vir e pegar o Livro do conhecimento.

-Pode ser sim - Sabrina replicou, com as mãos no quadril, indignada.

-Ei! - Megan disse - Rony tem razão.

Sabrina revirou os olhos e observou Hermione que tinha aberto o livro e o folheava.

-Ah! Achei. Sabia que tinham um PMF - Hermione disse.

-Um PMF? O que raios é um PMF? - Draco perguntou.

-Perguntas mais freqüentes. - Hermione alfinetou. -Se tivesse freqüentado "Estudo Trouxa" saberia.

Eles esperaram com um silêncio tenso enquanto Hermione procurava nas páginas. Harry se aproximou dela, e leu por cima do ombro.

-Achei! - ela disse. -Diz que se a ponta da varinha não acendeu, então você deve olhar na página 457. - ela virou até a página e leu muito rápido.

Quando Harry leu a passagem sobre requisitos para os representantes das casas, ficou com dor de cabeça. Era obvio o porquê a varinha de Maddie não acendera. Ela não se encaixava em um dos critérios. Ele e Hermione se entreolharam. Maddie não podia ser a representante da Sonserina no feitiço. Teria que ser outra pessoa.

-Diz que o representante da casa deve estar estudando no momento na escola - Hermione disse, dando uma olhada de lado para Harry. -Por isso não funcionou pra você, Maddie.

-Então vamos ter que deixar que Draco entre em meu lugar - Maddie apenas declarou.

-Sem chance! - Rony gritou, se juntando a Harry e Hermione.

-É o único jeito - Maddie disse, parecendo usar toda força que tinha para se manter consciente. Seu ferimento derramava sangue sobre o chão novamente. -Deixe seu orgulho para trás, Weasley e deixe-o ajudar.

-A gente pode pegar alguém na masmorra. -Rony disse. Qualquer Sonserino serve.

-Não temos tempo pra isso, Rony - Megan disse.

-Qual o problema em usar Draco? Sabrina perguntou.

-A decisão cabe a Harry - Maddie disse. -Ele é o conjurador. Ele toma as decisões. O que quer fazer, Harry?

-Não tenho certeza - Harry disse.

-Você não parecia ter tantas dúvidas se queria minha ajuda da última vez que precisou - falou Draco. -Claro que a situação era um pouco diferente. A única coisa em jogo era a vida de sua querida Hermione e agora são as vidas de milhões de inocentes. Entendo porque é uma decisão tão difícil pra você.

-Sabe, era de se esperar que mencionasse isso - Harry replicou -Você nunca vai mudar, Malfoy. Não sei o que deu em você pra atacar Voldemort e salvar Hermione e eu naquela hora, mas acho que bolou algum plano maligno que está tentando executar. Foram ordens de seu paizinho? Diga Malfoy, como se sente sendo uma marionete nas mãos de seu pai?

-Grande declaração, vinda da marionete de Dumbledore. - retorquiu Draco.

-Então foi assim que vocês dois escaparam? - Rony perguntou, interrompendo. - Draco salvou vocês?

-Agora não, Rony! - Hermione disse.

-Por que não? - Draco perguntou. -Por que não quer dizer a ele? Tá com medo do que pode acontecer se admitirem que eu salvei a vida de vocês? Ainda estão com raiva de mim, a ponto de não dizer a seu amigo que eu salvei o pescoço de vocês?

-Não fale com ela desse jeito! - Harry gritou, sua varinha agora apontava para Draco, que puxou a dele e a apontou pra Harry.

-Falo como ela como eu quiser. Não tenho nada a perder, Potter. Depois que isso terminar, meu pai vai considerar morto. Na verdade, não ficaria surpreso se descobrisse que o Lorde das Trevas está me procurando neste momento - Draco gritou de volta.

-Bem vindo ao clube - Harry caçoou - Bem-vindo a minha vida, desde que tenho um ano de idade. Não é tão bom assim, não é mesmo, Malfoy?

-Harry, pare - Hermione disse, empurrando a varinha dele para baixo. -Precisamos da ajuda dele e nosso tempo está acabando!

-Sim, podemos prosseguir por favor? - Maddie disse. Apesar de estar pálida, de alguma forma ela conseguiu falar num tom imponente e de forma superior, muito parecido com seu jeito de sempre.

-Certo - respondeu Harry. -Malfoy pode ajudar.

-Não ouvi o por favor - Draco zombou, seus olhos cinzentos fixo em Harry. -E o que te faz pensar que eu quero ajudar? Foi Maddie que me voluntariou. Não quer dizer que eu queira.

Harry olhou feio pra ele, bem como as outras pessoas no salão.

-Certo, certo. Eu participo. Vocês não têm humor não? - Draco riu, indo para o lugar de Maddie e apontando sua varinha para Harry.

-Não gosto da idéia de ficar de costas para ele. -Harry disse, seus olhos indo de Rony pra Hermione.

Eles deram um olhar que indicava que iam cobrir as costas dele. Ele virou e levantou as mãos pro altos enquanto os quatro representantes das casas apontavam suas varinhas pra ele.

Dessa vez, as pontas das quatro varinhas brilharam com as faíscas, como esperado. Harry teve uma estranha sensação de uma força mágica se juntando dentro dele, querendo sair. O Livro do Conhecimento estava aberto na pagina correta a seus pés; a página com as últimas palavras do feitiço. Ele leu a frase surpreendentemente curta várias vezes, até ter certeza que tinha decorado. Então, respirando fundo, fechou os olhos e se concentrou com todas suas forças enquanto dizia o encantamento.

-_Eu invoco Domus Quattor, os quatro fundadores, o poder de todos._

Um alto "Craque" se ouviu e Harry podia ver luzes brilhantes através de seus olhos fechados. O que ele viu quando abriu os olhos, fez sua respiração ficar presa na garganta.

Rony, Malfoy , Megan e Sabrina estavam brilhando, as cores de suas casas reluzindo de dentro deles como se tivessem engolido centenas de lâmpadas coloridas. O barulho continuou e Harry instintivamente olhou para cima, esperando que chuva ou raios e trovões caíssem do céu. Hermione e Megan pareciam estar gritando algo para ele, mas ele não conseguia escutar com todo esse barulho que estava ficando tão alto que parecia que ia ficar surdo. Tentou gritar também, mas elas não o ouviam.

Enquanto observava, os quatro alunos que faziam o circulo ao redor dele começaram a aumentar um pouco de tamanho e a ficar meio translúcidos. Todos tinham uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, suas varinhas ainda apontadas para Harry. Seus rostos, seus corpos e até mesmo suas roupas pareciam se transformar bem na frente de seus olhos.

Rony foi o primeiro a mudar, seus brilhantes cabelos vermelhos crescendo, seu rosto achatando, seu nariz diminuindo e seu queixo ficando mais proeminente. No lugar das vestes que estava vestindo para o torneio, agora estava de vestes simples, vermelho escuras com um leão dourado bordado no peito. Seus braços ficaram mais grossos e seu peito se alargou. Até parecia alguns centímetros mais baixo. A mudança mais radical foi em seus olhos que agora tinham um tom verde brilhante. Um bruxo com mais ou menos vinte e cinco anos olhou confuso para Harry e depois virou pra olhar seus companheiros se transformando enquanto o barulho continuava.

Quem se transformou em seguida foi Megan. Ela aumentou de tamanho, seu cabelo ganhou um tom loiro bem claro e depois formou um coque. Seus lábios ficaram mais finos e seus olhos mais largos, suas bochechas expandindo pra acompanhar o crescimento. Suas vestes rodadas foram substituídas por simples, porém elegantes, vestes pretas com um pequeno emblema do que parecia um texugo no chapéu pontudo que completava a roupa. Ela parecia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade do bruxo que se transformou de Rony. Quando ela o viu olhando pra ela, sorriu pra Harry e piscou para o bruxo que tinha se transformado de Rony, e virou-se pra olhar os outros.

A mudança de Sabrina foi instantânea. Num momento estava usando as vestes da escola, seu cabelo preso num simples rabo de cavalo e no momento seguinte tinha se transformado numa mulher muito alta, de ar bastante intimidador, de cabelos castanhos e nariz pontudo, que acomodava os óculos. Harry se lembrou de Madame Pince, exceto que ela era bem mais nova - da mesma idade dos outros dois. Não foi surpresa pra Harry ver que ela estava com vestes azuis claras, mas o que não esperava era o corvo negro e bronze que repousava em seu ombro.

Com o último "craque" a figura de Malfoy foi substituída por um bruxo que parecia muito com Sirius. Na verdade, Harry quase abaixou a mão por acidente, em reação à surpresa de vê-lo. Mas ele não tinha a mesma expressão de bondade no rosto que Harry associava a seu padrinho. O bruxo usava vestes verdes e prateadas com prendedores prateados em forma de serpentes no lugar dos botões. Olhou com desprezo para Harry antes de acenar com a cabeça pra seus companheiros.

-Parece que todos voltamos - o bruxo da Grifinória gritou com a voz aumentada, levantando a varinha. -Hora de libertar os alunos e acabar a brincadeira, eu acho.

Com uma pequena sacudida, o barulho parou. Depois, com um pequeno "_pop_" Rony, Draco, Megan e Sabrina apareceram, nas costas dos quatro bruxos e bruxas que tinham tomado seus lugares momentos antes. Harry abaixou o braço e correu pra checar Rony.

Rony, Draco e Megan, todos pareciam intactos, mas não Sabrina. Ela estava inconsciente no chão.

-Sabrina! - Hermione disse, correndo até ela.

-É o efeito da Ressonância Mágica - disse a bruxa que agora estava curvado sobre Sabrina, seu corvo voando sobre sua cabeça. -Parece que vocês três - ela olhou para Draco, Megam e Rony - têm a mesma ressonância mágica. Mas ela não. Quando fizeram o feitiço juntos, teve tanta força que causou um nocaute mágico. Ela vai acordar em algumas horas, sem nenhuma seqüela.

-Isso explica porque Rony conseguiu puxar a varinha deles! - Megan se intrometeu, fazendo com que todas as cabeças se virassem em sua direção.

-Não quero parecer mal-educado nem nada - Harry disse, fazendo com que os recém-chegados se fixassem nele -mas quem são vocês? São os fundadores?

-Sim, querido - disse a bruxa que estava mais próxima a Megan. -Sou Helga Hufflepuff. Mas por favor, me chame de Helga.

-Sou Rowena Ravenclaw - disse a bruxa com o corvo. -Vocês podem me chamar de Professora Ravenclaw.

-Sua vaca pretensiosa! - disse o bruxo de vestes vermelhas escuras, fazendo todos rirem. Balançou a cabeça e disse -Sou Godrico Gryffindor, e você pode me chamar como quiser, não ligo nem um pouco.

-É bem de seu feitio, não colocar os alunos nos devidos lugares - caçoou o bruxo que Harry assumiu que devia ser Slytherin. -Se vocês ainda não descobriram, eu sou Salazar Slytherin. Mas prefiro que me chamem de Lorde Slytherin.

Harry teve a impressão de ouvir Malfoy rir.

Os fundadores se reuniram e começaram a conversar como se estivessem fazendo estratégias antes de um jogo enquanto Harry foi onde Maddie e Hermione estavam. Hermione tinha conjurado um lençol para Sabrina e levitou para o lado do salão que parecia mais seguro.

Os alunos e Maddie tinham sua própria discussão.

-Uau! Os Fundadores! Nunca pensei que fosse vê-los pessoalmente. E vocês? - Rony disse, impressionado.

-Me pergunto o que eles vão fazer agora - Hermione disse, um olhar ansioso no rosto.

-Que tal essa idéia? Vamos dizer o que queremos. Talvez seja como o gênio da lâmpada. A gente esfregou então temos que fazer um pedido. Quantos será que vamos ter? - Draco zombou.

-É bem de seu feitio, achar que vamos sair dessa - disse Hermione criticando, fazendo Draco levantar uma sobrancelha.

Harry não disse nada, mas continuou lançando olhares para o outro lado do salão, onde os quatro fundadores estavam concentrados na conversa.

Quando terminaram com a conferência, os fundadores ficaram lado a lado e Gryffindor falou com Harry.

- Agora que nos trouxe até aqui, achamos que é importante que saiba de algumas regras. Só podemos trabalhar em objetos e pessoas localizados dentro da escola. Não podemos fazer mudanças por nós mesmos, mas podemos dar a você, como conjurador, o poder de fazer essas mudanças acontecerem. Existe um preço que você conhecerá quando tudo estiver terminado. Alguma pergunta?

-Não consigo pensar em nenhuma - Harry disse, olhando para os outros em busca de ajuda. -Vocês conseguem?

Hermione levantou a mão. -Sim, Srta... - disse Gryffindor.

-Granger - Hermione respondeu, seu rosto corando.

-Prossiga.

-Ele pode decidir se quer pagar o preço antes de pedir a ajuda de vocês? Quero dizer... e se o preço for muito alto?

-É um risco que ele assume - Slytherin alfinetou, numa voz que dizia que não queria ouvir nenhuma pergunta.

-Certo - Harry disse -Então, como isso vai ser feito?

-E seu nome é... - disse Gryffindor.

-Harry Potter.

-Muito bem, Harry - Gryffindor disse, sorrindo pra ele. -Quando inventamos o feitiço, duvidamos que alguém teria a coragem e habilidade pra fazê-lo. Você realmente é um bruxo notável por ter chegado ate aqui.

-É, bem, faço o que posso. - foi tudo o que Harry conseguiu dizer. Sempre se sentia envergonhado quando era elogiado por qualquer pessoa e ouvir isso de um dos Fundadores que fora trazido de volta a vida era perturbador.

-E o que o grande Harry Potter quer de nós? - caçoou Slytherin.

Rony se remexeu desconfortável. O salão estava tão quieto que Harry podia ouvir as gotas de água escorrendo dos canos dentro das paredes.

-Desejo libertar o mundo de Lorde Voldemort. Ele é o bruxo mais cruel que existe, que já matou e pretende continuar matando em sua busca por poder. - Harry respondeu.

Os fundadores se entreolharam por um momento antes que um deles falasse novamente.

-Você quer matar meu _herdeiro_. Por qual motivo? - Sonserina reclamou.

-Achei que ele foi bem claro quanto a isso. - Rony respondeu, a agitação evidente em sua voz. -Seu herdeiro, ou como quer que o chame, causou alguns estragos nesses últimos anos. Ou você não notou?

-Rony! - Hermione disse, lançando pra ele um olhar de reprovação.

-Não preciso que uma sangue-ruim me defenda das ofensas de um idiota - Slytherin zombou. -O que ela está fazendo aqui afinal?

Todo o salão, exceto Draco, ficaram chocados com a falta de educação com Hermione.

-Ei, ei, Salazar. Quando dissemos que você podia ser parte do feitiço, achamos que você prometeu não falar essas vulgaridades - Gryffindor disse. Slytherin revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Está perfeitamente claro porque ela está aqui. - Ravenclaw respondeu. -Está aqui por causa do garoto. Ela o ama.

Gryffindor deu uma rápida olhada em Harry e Hermione antes de continuar. -O que você vai pedir_ pode_ custar sua vida, Harry. Está disposto a arriscar isso?

-Estou - Harry respondeu com firmeza. -Não tenho medo de morrer.

-Deixa só eu esclarecer uma coisa - Draco se intrometeu. -Você disse que pode custar a vida dele. Isso quer dizer que não tem certeza?

-Parte do pacto que Harry fez ao invocar esse feitiço é que ele está disposto a pagar o preço apropriado pelo que ele nos pedir - Gryffindor respondeu.

Agora foi a vez de Draco revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços.

-Então vamos logo- Harry disse. Ele queria acabar com isso antes que perdesse a coragem.

-Um momento para reunião - Griffyndor disse, se juntando a seus companheiros num bolo.

Harry os olhou conversando, um nó apertado se formando em seu estômago. Olhou cauteloso pra Hermione, que o encarava. A tristeza no olhar dela, o fez desviar os olhos.

-Estamos prontos - Gryffindor finalmente disse quando o bolo se abriu. Os Fundadores puxaram suas varinhas e apontaram para Harry.

-Por favor, puxe sua varinha, Harry, e siga minhas instruções - Gryffindor ordenou.

Harry fez o que mandou.

-Primeiro, vamos transportar Tom Riddle para cá, usando a ligação que tem com ele através de sua cicatriz. Pode doer, então esteja pronto. Depois você vai tentar fazê-lo assinar um contrato mágico pra que ele desista de praticar artes das trevas e pare de tentar dominar os mundos mágico e trouxa. - Gryffindor parou um segundo, durante o qual olhou impaciente pra Slytherin.

-Que piada! - Rony disse.

Gryffindor continuou -Se ele se recusar, vamos precisar canalizar nossos poderes combinados através de você. Vai precisar de todos nós para derrotar a magia negra que ele colocou em si mesmo pra evitar que sua alma morresse. Um simples _Avada Kedrava_ não vai ser suficiente neste caso. Achamos que sabemos o que pode matá-lo, mas vai ter que ser canalizado através de você, então vai ter que agüentar também.

-De que tipo de poder estão falando?- Harry perguntou, apesar de achar que já sabia a resposta.

-É o que Dumbledore te falou no quinto ano, Harry. É o poder que Tom Riddle não entende, o poder que fez sua mãe desistir da vida por você, o poder que pode te machucar e voltar mais forte do que poderia ficar sem ele. O Amor. Essa energia pode ser transformada na magia mais forte que existe; o tipo de magia que transcende a morte e desafia a razão.

Harry, que desviara a atenção para Hermione quando Gryffindor disse a palavra _amor_, respirou fundo, se acalmando. Uma única lagrima escorreu pela bochecha de Hermione, e ela a secou, lhe dando um sorriso corajoso.

-O que preciso fazer? - Harry perguntou, voltando sua atenção pra Gryffindor.

-Primeiro, - Hufflepuff disse gentil. -Precisamos nos certificar que seus amigos não vão interferir.

Com um rápido balanço na varinha, as varinhas de Hermione, Rony, Megan, Draco e Maddie vieram para mão de Hufflepuff.

-Ei! - Rony disse.

-Malditos fundadores - Malfoy começou a reclamar, mas foi interrompido.

Hufflepuff balançou a varinha novamente e os pés dos cinco ficaram grudados no chão, com um feitiço silenciador sobre eles. Harry observava enquanto Draco tentava dar um passo pra frente, aparentemente falando alguma coisa com raiva, mas não conseguia se mover, nem pronunciar nenhuma palavra. Harry suprimiu uma risada.

-Isso deve ser suficiente - Hufflepuff disse, sorrindo.

-Agora ouça, Harry. Por favor execute minhas instruções exatamente como eu digo - Gryffindor falou.

-Certo.

-Se estiver pronto, por favor aponte sua varinha para frente e feche os olhos - Gryffindor disse, os quatro fundadores formando um semi-circulo atrás de Harry. -E se concentre em sua cicatriz.

Harry fez como lhe disseram. Enquanto se concentrava em sua cicatriz, podia senti-la ficando cada vez mais quente. Os baixos murmúrios vindo detrás dele, significavam que os fundadores também faziam sua parte. Apesar de estar de olhos fechados, Harry tinha visões. Voldemort apertava a barriga e gritava ordens para os Comensais. Nagini estava atrás de seu mestre, olhando preocupada em sua direção. Quando Voldemort ia acariciar a cabeça dela, Harry sentiu como se sua cicatriz tivesse se rompido.

A dor fez seus olhos arderem apesar deles estarem fechados. Um som constante se espalhou pelo salão, mas ele ainda manteve seus olhos bem fechados, desesperadamente tentando se concentrar com todas suas forças em sua cicatriz. Quando achava que não suportaria mais a dor, um som pesado ressoou e Harry caiu no chão.

-Pode abrir os olhos, Harry. - Gryffindor disse.

-Se não é o grande Harry Potter - Voldemort falou com sua voz fria enquanto Harry ficava de pé.

******

Como estavam sem as varinhas e por isso não eram considerados uma ameaça, os reféns que estavam no Salão Principal tinham permissão de andar à vontade, contanto que ficassem longe das portas e janelas. Cinqüenta bruxos e bruxas, alguns convidados da festa, outros que foram para lá depois do ataque, montavam guardas na periferia do grande salão, as varinhas em punho e os olhos sempre procurando algum sinal de problema.

A cabeça de Sirius latejava enquanto ele lutava para tirar a fita negra amarrada em seu pulso. Além de fazê-lo se sentir mal, também o impedia de se transformar, algo que seria extremamente útil no momento.

-Não vai sair – veio uma voz bastante familiar à sua esquerda. –Eu os vi enfeitiçarem em você quando estava desacordado. Vai ter que esperar alguém com uma varinha que esteja disposto a ajudar.

-Val – Sirius disse, sem levantar os olhos. –Como vai?

Quando Valerie Brown deu a volta para encará-lo tudo o que conseguia pensar era o quão pouco ela mudara em mais de dezesseis anos. Ela ainda tinha a habilidade de desarmá-lo com um simples sorriso.

-Estou bem - respondeu, olhando preocupada para ele. –Mas como você está? Esse machucado em sua cabeça dói?

Tentou tirar seus olhos dela, mas não conseguiu. –Minha cabeça não é o problema, é essa fita que colocaram em mim.

-É pra impedir que se transforme, eu acho. – Valerie disse.

Sirius concordou.

-Quer se sentar? – Valerie disse, indicando um sofá vazio perto deles. –Quem sabe quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui.

Como já tinha falado com os membros da Ordem sobre os planos para escapar, Sirius não tinha mais nada a fazer no momento a não ser esperar. Mas ainda assim, hesitava em acompanhá-la. Por que ela estava sendo tão amigável com ele depois de tudo que se passou entre os dois?

Ela sorriu gentilmente pra ele. –Não adianta remoer o passado, Sirius. Deixei o que passou pra trás, e você deveria fazer o mesmo.

-Acho que não sinto como se estivesse tão para trás assim – ele disse. – passei vários anos em Azkaban, se você se lembra. Quando saí, foi incrível ver o quanto da minha vida tinha mudado, sem minha interferência ou meu consentimento.

-Deve ter sido difícil pra você – ela disse, chamando para que se sentasse com ela no sofá. -Por que não me conta como foi?

-Por que você não me conta como se tornou a Sra. Brown? – perguntou em resposta.

Depois de jogar uma pergunta dessas pra cima dela, Sirius achou que talvez agora fosse a hora de sentar. Ele queria encorajá-la a contar a verdade, e relaxar um pouco talvez o ajudasse a manter sob controle esses fortes sentimentos reprimidos que tinha por ela – tanto os bons quanto os ruins.

Valerie suspirou fundo, sua expressão mudando subitamente como se um véu negro estivesse sobre seu rosto. –O que quer saber?

-Sabe de uma coisa? Mudei de idéia. Não me importa nem um pouco. Vamos falar de algo mais divertido, como o tanto de dinheiro que ele tinha, ou quanta fama e poder você conseguiu casando com ele. – Sirius disse.

Ela fez uma careta como se ele a tivesse apunhalado e ele imediatamente se arrependeu do que disse. Quando ela começou a se levantar do sofá, ele tocou o pulso dela.

-Por favor, não vá – ele disse. – estou amargando muitas coisas e estou de mau humor hoje. Desculpe por ter sido rude, Val.

-Meu pai me obrigou a casar com ele. – Valerie disse. –Disse que me deserdaria se eu continuasse a namorar você. Ele não aprovava sua ligação com a Ordem nem sua separação de sua família. O que eu deveria fazer?

-Mas porque justo quando íamos anunciar nosso noivado secreto? Por que não foi logo no inicio, quando começamos a namorar dois anos antes? - Sirius perguntou.

Valerie cruzou o olhar com o dele. –Pensei que soubesse a resposta.

-Tenho minhas suspeitas, mas nunca ouvi a verdade da sua boca. – Sirius disse. –Minhas fontes não são confiáveis e uma delas inclusive usou do fato de saber de nosso relacionamento pra tentar me capturar. Então, se você puder, gostaria de saber porque seu pai te forçou a casar com Brown.

-Ele descobriu uma coisa que indicava que nosso relacionamento era mais sério do que eu deixava parecer – ela disse. –Acho que ele não tinha percebido ainda.

-O que ele descobriu? –Sirius perguntou, se preparando para resposta. Ele estava prestes a descobrir se a informação de Maddie era verdadeira, quando ela tentou capturá-lo disfarçada de sua ex-noiva, Valerie Brown.

-Ah, Sirius – ela disse, lágrimas enchendo seus olhos. –Ele descobriu que eu estava grávida.

*******

Harry estava cara a cara com o bruxo de olhos vermelhos, rosto de serpente que se entitulava Lorde Voldemort. O bruxo estava circundado por uma energia branca, parecida com a de um furacão, uma energia que parecia impedir que ele fizesse algum feitiço em Harry.

Procurando mais instruções, Harry se virou pra perguntar a Gryffindor, mas ele não estava lá. Harry olhou por cima do ombro, pra esquerda e pra direita. Os Fundadores não estavam em lugar algum. Quando ia entrar em pânico, uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Estamos aqui, mas nenhum de vocês dois podem nos ver. Não vamos anunciar nossa presença até que seja necessário.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e apontou a varinha para Voldermor, que estreitou os olhos.

-Parece - disse Voldemort - que você descobriu como fazer feitiços de teletransporte dentro do castelo. Acho que devo dar os parabéns. Nem eu consegui descobrir como superar essas proteções da escola.

-Tive uma pequena ajuda de meus amigos - Harry respondeu, o tom de sua voz mais firme do que realmente se sentia.

-Estou me cansando disso - Voldemort sibilou. Balançando a capa, desfez o campo de força que o circundava.-Posso não ter minha varinha, mas ainda tenho muitos poderes a meu dispor.

Quando ia responder, Harry viu um pergaminho cair do céu, aos pés de Voldemort.

-Pegue - Harry disse, apontando a varinha para o coração de Voldemort.

-Antes vou fazer uma coisinha - Voldemort respondeu, fechando os olhos com força. _-Cruccio!_

Ao invés de sentir a dor física que Harry já experimentara quando foi submetido à _Maldição Cruciatus_, sua mente foi torturada com lembranças. Pela ligação através da cicatriz, Voldemort encheu a cabeça de Harry com lembranças dolorosas até a alma, algumas que não pertenciam a ele.

Ele viu seu pai morrer, sua varinha apontada inutilmente para Voldermort e sua expressão cheia de surpresa quando a luz verde o acertou. A mãe dele gritou enquanto caia no chão, deixando Harry olhando surpreso para o bruxo que acabara de matar seus pais. Quirrel agarrava seu braço e urrava de dor. Um bruxo que não conhecia era torturada na frente de seus olhos. Gina estava quase morta na Câmara Secreta. Uma dúzia de crianças trouxas era transformada em pedra enquanto as risadas enchiam seus ouvidos. Cedrico estava no chão, morto. Hermione estava desmaiada na ala hospitalar.

-Não! - Harry gritou, piscando e balançando a cabeça numa tentativa de fazer as imagens pararem. A risada de Voldemort ecoava em seus ouvidos.

Juntando todas suas forças, Harry se concentrou bastante em tirar Voldemort de sua cabeça. Ele olhava de volta, encontrando aqueles olhos vermelhos sem piedade e pensando com força em lembranças que guardava como um tesouro para poder lutar contra as lembranças de horror com as quais estava sendo atacado.

A primeira vez que disseram que ele era um bruxo. O trasgo da montanha no banheiro feminino estava no chão, derrotado. A memória do Tom Riddle de dezesseis anos virava pó na câmara secreta. Sirius escapava montando Bicuço. Finalmente pegara o ovo dourado. O pomo estava em sua mão na final do campeonato contra Sonserina. Hermione lhe dizia que o amava.

Quando teve esse último pensamento, o salão se encheu com o canto da Fênix. Fawkes fazia um vôo circular, suas asas vermelhas e douradas batendo gentilmente.

-Minha paciência está acabando - Voldemort zombou.

Ele pegou o pergaminho a seus pés, leu e depois o rasgou em pedacinhos. Harry teve a impressão de ouvir um leve _Eu te disse_ atrás dele.

-Se você escolhe não assinar o contrato, você escolhe morrer - Harry disse. -Eu te trouxe até aqui para por um ponto final. Bem aqui. Neste instante.

-E como pretende me matar? - Voldemort perguntou. -Você é apenas um garoto, Harry. Você não tem nenhuma prática em assassinatos. Talvez eu deva lhe ensinar.

-Talvez você deva calar a boca - Harry disse, engolindo seco.

-Olha a educação, garoto - Voldemort disse, seus lábios formando um sorriso. -Dumbledore parou de dar boa educação a seus alunos?

-Deixe-o fora disso - Harry respondeu. -Esse é o dia que você deixa de existir e o primeiro dia do resto de minha vida.

-Quero ver você tentar - caçoou Voldemort, cruzando os braços e olhando para ele desafiadoramente.

-O feitiço que deve usar é _Amora Transmora_ - uma voz gentil sussurrou para ele. -Repita várias vezes, até que tenha acabado com ele.

Preocupado com a falta de ação de Voldemort, Harry levantou a varinha, e disse o feitiço antes que sentisse medo.

-_Amora Transmora._

Enquanto dizia o feitiço, Harry sentiu uma força mágica se acumulando dentro dele. Uma luz de varias cores disparou de sua varinha e acertou Voldemort direto no peito. Com uma expressão de espanto no rosto, ele foi jogado contra a parede atrás dele. Uma luz brilhante parecendo poeira começou a cair, cobrindo o cabelo de Harry e ele viu Voldemort se encolher de medo. Disse o feitiço mais uma vez e a luz de sua varinha continuou.

-_Amora Transmora._

Voldemort retaliou, usando sua ligação com Harry para contra-atacar. Uma sensação terrível de tristeza e perda cortou a alma de Harry. Seu corpo ficou pesado, como se não dormisse há semanas. Lutou para manter seus olhos abertos. A última coisa que precisava agora era desmaiar e deixar que Voldemort escapasse.

-Se você me matar, também vai se matar - voz de Voldemort ecoou na cabeça de Harry,

Harry o ignorou e disse o feitiço mais uma vez.

_ -Amora transmora!_

A mesma alegria que sentiu quando estava começando a amar percorreu seu corpo e ele teve que lutar contra a vontade de sorrir. Seu estômago revirava e ele se sentia tonto. Vodemort começou a ficar meio embaçado. Surpreso, Harry percebeu que estava chorando e secou as lagrimas dos olhos.

Voldemort soltou um grito alto, ensurdecedor, arranhando a parede, agora de costas para Harry. Ele urrou de dor quando a luz da varinha de Harry deixou de ser multicolorida pra um branco brilhante. Uma luz caiu do céu ao redor dos dois bruxos, mas Harry não se mexeu. Apesar do barulho e energia à sua volta, manteve a varinha apontada pra seu alvo.

Fawkes aterrissou no ombro de Harry, e o peso sólido e quente o fortificou. Harry nunca vira alguém morrer assim antes. E apesar de odiar Voldemort mais que qualquer pessoa que tenha odiado, ainda assim doía em Harry ter que matá-lo. Sem a força de Fawkes, ele achava que isso seria insuportável.

-Eu não morrerei! - gritou Lorde Voldemort quando a luz brilhou e o envolveu.

E depois dessas últimas palavras, ele morreu - seu corpo pálido, sem vida, jogado no chão de pedra.

******

Por algum milagre que não podia explicar, Gina - e com a importante ajuda de algumas pessoas - conseguiu tirar todos os alunos do castelo.

Os monitores controlavam todo mundo, se certificando que a fuga de Hogwarts fosse o mais silenciosa possível. O plano era os alunos irem pra Hogsmeade procurar um lugar seguro pra ficar enquanto alguns sétimo-anistas procurariam ajuda.

Gina, Luna, Dino, Parvati, Ernie e Neville estavam separados do grupo. Gina pediu pra falar com eles, que se juntaram a ela logo depois da abertura que usaram para escapar do castelo.

-Ouçam - ela disse depois de limpar a garganta -Precisamos ver se podemos ajudar os outros que ficaram no castelo.

-Como podemos fazer isso? - Parvati perguntou. -Não podemos lutar contra Comensais da morte.

-Ah, podemos sim! - Neville respondeu. -Mas com sorte não vamos precisar - completou.

-Mas e todos aqui? - Parvati perguntou. -Vão ficar a salvo?

-Os monitores vão ficar de olho neles e mantê-los juntos. Acho que vão ficar bem. Você-sabe-quem não está atrás deles. - Gina disse, torcendo pra estar certa.

-É, ele provavelmente está atrás de Harry, não é mesmo? - Neville perguntou.

Gina concordou, sentindo o nó em seu estomago se apertar. Ainda não tinha certeza com quem ela estava mais preocupada: Harry, Rony, Hermione ou Draco. Mas não tinha tempo pra pensar sobre isso agora. Alguém precisava tomar a liderança e tentar fazer alguma coisa antes que Voldemort explodisse o castelo com todas aquelas pessoas lá dentro.

-Então, quem vai comigo? - Gina perguntou. -Quem está pronto pra lutar?

*****

-Você conseguiu, Harry! - veio a voz de Hermione.

Ele virou, e viu Rony, Meg e ela correndo em sua direção. Fawkes sumira de seu ombro, mas Harry estava aliviado demais pra se preocupar pra onde ele fora.

Harry abriu os braços pra segurar Hermione e a abraçou forte. Enquanto a abraçava, podia senti-la tremendo. Rony deu um tapinha em seu ombro e Megan batia palmas e dançava, radiante. Hermione tentou limpar um pouco de sangue do rosto dele, mas ele gentilmente afastou a mão dela.

-Depois eu vejo isso - ele sussurrou.

Rony deu outro murrinho no ombro de Harry, radiante como Megan. -Já vi uns feitiços bem legais, mas esse foi brilhante. Você viu todos aqueles trovões caindo em cima de você? Nossa, pensei que você ia morrer.

Todos olharam para o corpo de Voldemort, suas expressões sérias de repente.

-Você teve que fazer isso, amigo - Rony disse, entendendo o olhar sombrio no rosto de Harry. -Não havia outro jeito.

-É, não se sinta culpado Harry. Você teve que se defender. Era pra ser assim - Megan completou. Rony colocou o braço sobre o ombro esquerdo dela e eles deram meia volta.

Maddie foi até eles, apertando o ferimento e andando como alguém que acabara de ficar girando. Rony soltou Megan para segurar Maddie antes que ela caísse no chão.

-Você deveria ter ficado descansando no lugar - ele disse.

-Preciso limpar isso - ela murmurou, puxando a varinha e se endireitando.

Com um movimento no pulso, transfigurou o corpo de Voldemort numa pulseira de esmeraldas. Quando a transformação se completou, ela o pegou e colocou no pulso, sob as caretas dos quatro alunos que olhavam.

-Por que fez isso? - Harry perguntou, quando ela sentou contra a parede do outro lado.

-Procedimento padrão de Auror - ela disse. -Sempre transfiguramos o corpo em algo que possamos tirar facilmente da cena. Depois, no quartel general, transfiguramos de volta pra fazer os exames post-mortem.

-Não sei você, mas não gostaria da idéia de usar Você-sabe-quem no meu pulso - Megan disse, olhando ansiosa pra Hermione.

-É, eu geralmente faço uma tornozeleira, mas queria tentar algo novo - Maddie disse.

Hermione balançou a cabeça sem acreditar em Maddie e depois virou o pescoço pra olhar pra trás. Harry, Rony e Megan fizeram o mesmo.

Draco Malfoy levantou o queixo quando todos olhavam pra ele -Parabéns Potter - ele finalmente disse. Levantando as mãos devagar, ele bateu palmas três vezes, o som ecoando por todo salão.

Harry abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse falar, os quatro fundadores entraram em cena.

Todos eles, exceto Slytherin, pareciam muito sombrios. Hufflepuff secava os olhos com um lencinho e Gryffindor apertava os lábios.

-E agora - Slytherin disse - recebemos nosso pagamento.

-O que? - Hermione gritou. -Pensei que já tivessem feito isso.

-É - Rony disse -o sangue no rosto de Harry...

-O que vocês querem? - Harry perguntou, com medo da resposta.

-O único pagamento por uma vida é outra - Slytherin respondeu, seus lábios se curvando maldosamente. Hufflepuff soluçou.

-Não! - Hermione gritou apertando Harry. -Vocês não podem! Não é justo!

-Existe um custo para todos os feitiços, Srta. Granger, como você bem sabe. Harry sabia dos riscos. Afaste-se ou terei que amaldiçoá-la. - Slytherin respondeu, puxando a varinha.

-Espere! - Hermione disse, indo na direção de Slytherin, como se quisesse conversar alguma coisa.

Mas ele a ignorou. Sem avisos, Slytherin levantou a varinha e apontou para Harry. Tudo escureceu.

******

A primeira coisa que Harry ouviu quando acordou foi Slytherin e Gryffindor discutindo. Sentia uma dor horrível na nuca e podia sentir a mão de alguém em sua testa.

Seus olhos se abriram, e o rosto de Hermione entrou em foco. -Não estou morto? - ele disse, percebendo um segundo depois que fizera uma pergunta idiota.

-Não - ela respondeu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não tem como passarmos por isso? - Slytherin urrou, fazendo Hermione olhar na direção dos Fundadores. -Então não temos escolha além de tirar de outra pessoa.

-Mas quem, Salazar? - Gryffindor disse, sua voz apertada e impaciente.

-Façam o garoto decidir - Ravenclaw sugeriu.

-Levante-se! - Slytherin ordenou para Harry.

-Dá um tempo pra ele - Rony reclamou - ele acabou de acordar.

Rony e Draco serviram de apoio para Harry se levantar. Rony e Harry olharam confusos para Draco, e Harry consertou suas vestes. Era estranho ter Draco ajudando. Harry não sabia se algum dia se acostumaria com isso.

-Tentamos tirar sua vida como pagamento, mas você não disse que não tem a liberdade para entregá-la. - Slytherin disse quando Harry o encarou.

-Não sei do que está falando - Harry respondeu, ainda se endireitando. -Está tentando dizer que tentou me matar e não conseguiu?

-De certa forma sim - Gryffindor disse. -Entenda, Harry, você deve ter autoridade total sobre sua vida para oferecê-la como pagamento. Mas você não tem. Há uma bruxa que te reivindicou. Sem o consentimento dela, não podemos tirar sua vida como pagamento. É um ramo da magia bastante antigo e não temos habilidade para ultrapassá-la.

-Minha mãe - Harry murmurou, sentindo um nó na garganta.

-Não - Gryffindor disse. -A proteção dela era do mesmo estilo, mas existe outra bruxa que tem autoridade sobre sua vida agora.

-Quem? - Harry perguntou.

-Sou eu - Hermione disse, corajosamente dando um passo pra frente, as mãos na cintura, para encarar Slytherin. -E não lamento o que eu fiz. Sabia que algo desse tipo poderia acontecer e estava certa.

-Hermione? Mas como?

Ela continuou a encarar Slytherin, seus olhos cizentos. -Lembra que você me deu o diário de sua mãe pra eu traduzir?

-Sim, mas...

Ela virou pra encarar Harry, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. -Lamento, Harry. Mas menti quando disse que estava demorando demais pra traduzir. Não demorou nada pra fazer isso. E quanto terminei, tinha em minhas mãos o feitiço que sua mãe fez e podia usá-lo pra te proteger. Eu o fiz da última vez que você veio no meu quarto. Não estava fazendo uma experiência com aquela luz que você me perguntou o que era. Era um feitiço reivindicatório.

Harry não sabia como reagir a essa noticia. Ele não sabia o que se significava esse feitiço, alem do fato de ter salvo a vida dele.

-Por favor, me diga que não vai me odiar por isso - ela sussurrou, se aproximando dele. -Por favor, não fique com raiva.

-Não estou com raiva - Harry disse percebendo uma coisa. -Teria feito a mesma coisa se estivesse em seu lugar. Mas por que não me contou?

-Você parecia mais que decidido a fazer esse feitiço - ela disse. -Sabia que se eu te contasse, você nunca me deixaria fazê-lo porque não ia querer que um feitiço interferisse no outro e o colocasse em risco.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, ainda confuso, mas preferindo pensar sobre isso depois. Ele tocou de leve a bochecha dela com um beijo e a afastou pro lado pra que pudesse conversar com Slytherin.

-Não é minha culpa que não podem levar seu pagamento - Harry disse. -E posso garantir que Hermione não vai consentir que tirem minha vida, então acho que chegamos a um impasse.

-Por isso você está numa posição tão desagradável.

-Não entendo.

-Já que não pode fazer o pagamento, deve designar alguém que possa tomar o seu lugar. Precisa se decidir agora.

-Ele não precisa decidir nada. - Maddie falou. -Podem me matar.

-Sem chance! - Harry gritou, olhando irritado pra maddie. -Cala boca, Maddie.

-É meu trabalho. - ela disse. -Não fique em meu caminho enquanto estiver fazendo meu trabalho, Potter.

-Concordo - disse Slytherin, um sorriso cruel no rosto. -Mas vai ser triste ver uma Sonserina tão boa deixar o mundo terreno.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se olharam horrorizados.

-Isso não é justo! - Megan gritou.

-O que podemos fazer? - Rony perguntou, pensando com Harry e Hermione.

-Tem que haver algo - Harry disse, olhando pra Maddie, que lutava pra se levantar.

-Se me deixam interferir - veio a voz de Draco. Rony franziu a teste, mas abriu espaço pra que ele se juntasse ao grupo -Talvez possamos barganhar com Slytherin. Talvez haja outra coisa que ele esteja disposto a levar.

-É a idéia mais idiota que já ouvi - Rony disse.

-É mesmo? Não vejo ninguém com uma sugestão melhor.

-Já sei! - Hermione disse. -Acho que pode funcionar. De certa forma é uma barganha.

-O que é? - Harry perguntou. Os três garotos olhavam ansiosos para ela.

Ao invés de responder a eles, Hermione deu meia volta, puxou a varinha e apontou para Slytherin.

-Eu te desafio a um duelo pela vida dela - ela declarou. A varinha dela não tremeu e ela falou cada palavra claramente, se certificando que fosse entendida.

-Não, ela não desafia não! - Harry gritou, olhando irritado pra Hermione.

-Desafio sim! - gritou mais alto que ele. -E não posso voltar atrás agora que eu disse mesmo, então nem tente.

-Não seja ridícula - Draco disse, parecendo irritado e se apressando para ficar entre ela e Slytherin.

-Hermione, não! - Harry gritou, segurando-a pela cintura e puxando para trás. -O que acha que está fazendo?

-Salvando a vida dela - respondeu confiante.

-Devia deixar que eu fizesse isso - Harry respondeu.

-Ou eu - Draco disso. -Aposto que posso com ele.

-Obrigada pela intenção, Hermione - Maddie disse. -Mas não é a hora certa.

Os fundadores estavam em conferencia enquanto os outros falavam. Rony e Megan limparam a garganta e fizeram um gesto pra que Harry prestasse atenção no que estava acontecendo. Todos viraram para olhar os fundadores.

-Temos que aceitar - Gryffindor disse, curvando-se para Hermione. -Pelas tradições de nossos ancestrais, se perder então deve entregar sua vida e a dela. Esse é um desafio que não pode ser retirado. Escolha seu padrinho e decida qual de nós quer enfrentar primeiro.

-Qual quer enfrentar primeiro? - Rony disse. - Ela tem que enfrentar todos vocês?

-O débito é com todos nós. É assim que funciona, Sr. Weasley - Ravenclaw respondeu direta.

-Espere um pouco - Megan disse. -Se ela soubesse disso, talvez não tivesse feito o desafio.

-É por isso que é bom perguntar as regras antes de entrar no jogo - falou Draco, abaixando a voz e olhando preocupado para Hermione. -é melhor decidir logo, antes que eles decidam por vocês.

-Eu duelo no lugar dela - Harry disse.

-Desculpe, não pode fazer isso, garoto herói - Slytherin caçoou. Ele parecia estar se divertindo.

Harry virou pra Hermione. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e se aproximou. -Não consigo pensar na idéia de te perder. - ele disse. -Por que tinha que fazer isso?

-Por que acho que posso vencer. - sussurrou em resposta.

-O que posso fazer pra ajudar? - ele perguntou.

-Ser meu padrinho?

-Combinado - ele respondeu, fazendo o possível para ficar sério antes de se afastar dela.

-Por favor, tome cuidado. -Rony disse, a preocupação evidente em seus olhos.

-Vou ter - Hermione disse, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

-Certo, estou pronta. - ela disse a Gryffindor. -Meu padrinho será Harry, e quero enfrentar Ravenclaw primeiro.

-Rowena - Gryffindo disse, saindo do caminho.

O corvo de Ravenclaw grasnou alto e voou de seu ombro. Ela sorriu para Hermione, veio para frente e balançou a varinha algumas vezes. Uma cadeira e uma mesa apareceram. Com outra sacudida, um longo pergaminho, uma pena e tinta entraram em cena, em cima da mesa. Harry sentiu Hermione se endireitar junto a ele, alinhando os ombros.

-Meu duelo será um teste de conhecimento - Ravenclaw disse. -Nesse pergaminho, há três questões de múltipla escolha sobre meu assunto favorito. Responda corretamente e você terá ganho esse duelo. Seu padrinho poderá te ajudar, mas não poderá decidir por você. Tem cinco minutos. O tempo começa quando pegar a pena.

-Hermione, você vai detonar nesse daí! - Rony disse, radiante. -Não há um duelo mais perfeito pra você.

Hermione sorriu para ele enquanto ela e Harry se dirigiam até a mesa. Era bastante ornamentada e provavelmente pertencera à própria fundadora.

Harry puxou a cadeira pra ela, olhando desconfiado pra Ravenclaw. O duelo parecia fácil demais pra ser verdade. Hermione sorriu para Harry enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho e olhava a primeira questão. Harry leu por cima do ombro dela e franziu a testa. Ele não tinha idéia como responder. Respirando fundo, Hermione pegou a pena e começou a escrever no pergaminho, consultando Harry apenas uma vez, pra conferir sua resposta sobre uma passagem secreta pra Hogsmeade.

Apesar dessa ser Hermione, e Harry saber que ela amava fazer testes, ainda assim, ficou impressionado com como ela se comportava sob pressão. O rosto dela estava um pouco corado, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de determinação e confiança. Enquanto observava, não pode evitar o sentimento de grande admiração por ela.

Depois de três minutos, ela checou as respostas e depois sentou normal na cadeira. -Acho que respondi todas corretamente. Devo entregar agora, ou esperar que o tempo termine?

-Já corrigiu tudo? - Harry perguntou, olhando para o pergaminho.

-Já corrigi duas vezes. Esse teste é bem fácil pra alguém que já leu _ Hogwarts, uma história._

Harry sorriu. -Então entregue e vamos passar pro mais difícil. Talvez deva escolher Slytherin agora. Acho que ele vai escolher algo difícil, então é melhor que você vai ter energia pra ele.

-Você deve está certo. - Hermione respondeu, levantando.

-Já terminou? - Ravenclaw perguntou.

Hermione fez que sim e entregou o pergaminho preenchido. -Sim, obrigada.

*********

Não foi surpresa pra Rony que Hermione tivesse derrotado Ravenclaw. Ele não conseguia imaginar um duelo mais perfeito pra ela. Mas agora parecia que teria bem mais trabalho. Ela e Harry estavam se aproximando de Slytherin, que sorria maliciosamente para os dois.

-Como meu duelo, eu te desafio pra um jogo de Xadrez Bruxo - Slytherin disse, enrolando as mangas de suas vestes.

Slytherin balançou a mão e um tabuleiro antigo de xadrez bruxo apareceu, sobre uma mesa simples com duas cadeiras. -Por questão de tempo, coloquei as peças numa posição final bastante comum. Os dois lados possuem chances iguais de vencer.

-Eu sou péssimo em xadrez - Harry disse enquanto Hermione olhava transfixada para o tabuleiro.

Rony não pode evitar a lembrança da única vez que ele e Hermione jogaram xadrez bruxo. Ela foi tão mal que a partida durou menos de um minuto. Seu coração bateu mais forte ao lembrar que Harry, apesar de conhecer as regras, não era um jogador forte.

-Ela vai perder - Draco sussurrou, assustando Rony. Ele não percebera que Malfoy estava ao seu lado.

-O que?

-Eu disse - Draco falou - que ela vai perder. É melhor você dizer adeus logo pra sua amiga de cabelos lanzudos. Slytherin é bem conhecido por suas habilidades no xadrez bruxo. Ele ajudou a inventar algumas regras.

Rony preferiu ignora-lo e passou a olhar Harry e Hermione. Os dois se aproximaram devagar do tabuleiro, sussurrando um para o outro.

-Espere - gritou Rony, indo na direção deles. -Deixe que eu seja seu padrinho nessa, Hermione.

-Eu posso fazer isso? - ela perguntou. Todos se viraram para Gryffindor.

-Sim, pode, mas devo te avisar. Se fizer isso agora, vai ter que mudar de padrinho em todos os duelos. Está pronta pra isso? - Gryffindor disse.

-Acho que não tenho escolha - respondeu Hermione, indicando pra Rony que continuasse.

-Boa sorte - Harry disse, dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione. -E obedeça ao Rony disser.

-Claro que vou obedecer o que ele disser - Hermione disse, franzindo a testa. -Você acha que eu sou tão burra?

-Burra não, Hermione - Rony disse. -Só teimosa.

Rony olhou a expressão dela e notou que suprimia um sorriso, apesar dela estar de braços cruzados e parecendo realmente ofendida.

-Está pronta? - Slytherin perguntou, olhando em reprovação para os dois.

-Sim, Hermione disse, remexendo na cadeira e olhando para Rony, que colocara a mão no ombro dela.

-Então vamos começar - Slytherin sibilou.

Cada um tinha feito cinco jogadas quando Rony começou a ficar nervoso. Slytherin, apesar de ser conservador, fazia jogadas que Rony não reconhecia de nenhuma das táticas que estudara. A cada peça que Hermione movia, a expressão de Slytherin ficava mais arrogante. Já tinham perdido um cavalo e se não tomassem cuidado, a rainha seria a próxima.

-Seu amigo dá conselhos como se achasse que você vai perder - sibilou Slytherin.

-Nós provavelmente estamos a duas jogadas de te vencer - defendeu Hermione, que virou o pescoço pra olhar Rony.

Ele estava pensando a mais tempo do que deveria, considerando que havia Comensais da morte no castelo. Até esse ponto, as próximas cinco ou seis jogadas estavam claras pra ele. Mas agora não. Ele não sabia o que era, mas tinha a sensação que algo não estava certo.

Olhou para Harry. Ele estava do lado esquerdo do tabuleiro, ao lado de Megan. Malfoy e Maddie estavam à frente deles, do lado direito, Malfoy de vez em quando murmurando alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

Quando ele ia acusar Slytherin de estar roubando, a solução apareceu. O cavalo restante dele acenou e piscou. Rony olhou para rainha, que olhava para todas as peças com ares de superioridade, exceto para o peão do rei. Parecia gostar dele. Estavam na posição perfeita para o Dilema de Merlin. Ele só torceu pra que Slytherin não conhecesse a jogada.

-Mova seu peão duas casas para frente - Rony disse a Hermione.

-Mas ele vai tomar tantas peças - ela sussurrou em resposta.

-Não confia em mim? - perguntou.

-Sim - ela sussurrou e fez a jogada.

-Isso foi um erro - Slytherin disse, sua expressão cheia de triunfo.

Ele tomou a rainha. Ele tomou o cavalo. Ele tomou o peão. Mas não notou que fez isso na seqüência errada.

-Cheque - Slytherin declarou, sentando-se mais confortavelmente em sua cadeira.

-Mova seu bispo pra aquela casa preta ali - Rony disse, apontando.

Ele desistira de usar a nomeação convencional das casas com Hermione. Ela estava muito nervosa pra descobrir o que é que ele estava falando a cada vez.

Quando ela pegou no bispo, Rony quase não conseguia se segurar com a alegria da vitória iminente. Slytherin sentou tenso na cadeira quando viu Hermione pegar o bispo e todos olhavam, muito quietos.

-Agora você diz "Cheque-mate" - Rony disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Cheque-mate - Hermione disse, radiando e batendo palmas juntos com os outros, comemorando a vitória de Rony.

-Nunca fui derrotado em toda minha vida... ou morte - Slytherin disse, amargo, olhando para os outros fundadores, que também batiam palmas com os alunos e Maddie.

-Há uma primeira vez pra tudo. - Rony disse, de repente sentindo uma onda de alivio e alegria. Não só ele ajudara a salvar Hermione, mas ele derrotara Salazar Slytherin no xadrez bruxo. Qualquer tristeza por ter perdido o resto do torneio de xadrez agora era uma lembrança distante.

*****

Rony, Harry e Hermione conferenciaram por uns cinco minutos depois que Slytherin foi derrotado. Enquanto isso, o fundador conjurou uma cadeira para si, sentou nela e ficou revezando olhar feio para eles, depois pra Megan, depois pra Sabrina e depois pra Draco. A raiva surpreendeu Megan, que sempre admirara os Sonserinos pela habilidade de esconder suas decepções.

Quando terminaram a discussão, Rony voltou pra Megan, seu rosto muito pálido.

-Decidimos por Hufflepuff agora - ele disse, olhando para Hermione e Harry.

Megan não sabia como reagir a essas notícias, então não disse nada. Ela apenas apertou a mão de Rony, dando apoio e olhou em seus olhos. A expressão de alegria que aparecera depois que ele e Hermione venceram o duelo já havia desaparecido.

-Meu duelo será um teste de sua habilidade de fazer amigos que permaneçam fieis a você, acima de seus interesses - Helga Hufflepuff disse. -Seu padrinho passará por um minuto de tortura, pra saber como é. Depois disso, ele terá que escolher entre suportar uma hora da tortura, que pode ser letal, ou não ser torturado, traindo você e assim perdendo o duelo.

-Eu vou - Harry disse.

-Não pode - Hermione lhe disse. -Lembra? Eu tenho que usar um padrinho diferente pra casa fundador. Então só ficamos com...

-Comigo - Draco disse, indo até Hermine.

-Malfoy? - Rony disse. -que piada. 

-Pense nisso como uma retribuição ao que eu te fiz passar. -Draco disse, sem desviar o olhar de Hermione. -Te dou minha palavra que não te decepcionarei.

-E sua palavra vale tanto quanto ouro de Leprechaun. -Harry disse, cruzando os braços.

-Fique fora disso, Potter - Draco zombou. - Não estava falando com você.

-Então, o que exatamente você me fez passar? - Hermione perguntou a Draco. -Se posso confiar em você, me responderá sinceramente.

Draco cruzou os braços e acenou pra que Hermione se aproximasse, mas ela não se mexeu. 

-Se há alguma coisa que quer me dizer, vai ter que me dizer na frente de todos - Hermione disse, seus olhos reluzindo com mais raiva do que Megan já vira.

Draco olhou para Maddie, que olhava para ele com os olhos estreitados.

-Achava que já tinha esclarecido isso na sala da tábula de transmora.

-Quero mais detalhes - Hermione disse.

-Certo - Draco falou irritado. -Roubei uma substância mágica que me permitiu fazer você acreditar que ficamos na véspera do seu aniversario. Isso nunca aconteceu; fiz isso pra manter você e Harry afastados. Se isso não te faz querer me ver sendo torturado, não sei o que pode fazer.

-Eu devia te amaldiçoar agora - Harry disse, indo pra cima de Draco com a varinha em punho. Rony estava logo atrás dele, com a varinha a postos também e Megan não ia segurá-lo.

-Mas o que ele não contou é que é minha culpa você ter continuado a sofrer com os efeitos do pó - Maddie interrompeu. -Sabia que tinha sido usado em você, mas ao invés de te aliviar dos efeitos, usei isso como vantagem para tentar manipular Draco e fazer com que ele revelasse seus planos.

Ao invés de ficar com raiva, Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça e trocou um olhar significativo com Harry.

-Então há um jeito de fazer as memórias desaparecerem? - Hermione perguntou.

-Sim - Maddie respondeu. -É só tomar uma poção. Tenho um pouco no meu quarto que podemos usar quando isso terminar.

-Isso significa que os efeitos negativos em mim vão parar? - Draco perguntou.

-Não há efeitos negativos no bruxo que o usa - Maddie disse, quase sorrindo.

-Você inventou isso - Draco disse, parecendo impressionado. -Eu devia saber.

-Odeio interromper, mas não acham que Hermione deve escolher o padrinho antes que Hufflepuff diga que o tempo acabou? - Megan disse.

Megan começava a se sentir cada vez mais nervosa com a tarefa a seguir. Era óbvio pra ela que ela seria a madrinha de Hermione no duelo contra Hufflepuff. Adiar o fato não o deixaria mais fácil, e essa conversa com Draco, apesar de ser interessante, não deixava Hermione mais próxima da vitória no duelo contra os quatro fundadores.

-Sim, vamos em frente. - Hermione disse.

-Deixe que eu seja sua madrinha então - Megan disse, aproximando-se de Hermione. -Sou a única verdadeira escolha que você tem e estou pronta.

-Meg! - Rony disse.

-Vou ficar bem - Megan disse, dando um sorriso confiante para ele.

-Obrigada - Hermione disse, abraçando Megan enquanto Draco cruzava os braços e balançava a cabeça.

Hermione virou para encarar Helga Hufflepuff.

-Está pronta? - Hufflepuff perguntou a Megan.

Megan respirou fundo, tentando relaxar, mas seu coração pulsava tão forte do nervoso que ela não sabia se tinha feito algum efeito. Balançou a cabeça que sim em resposta e tentou relaxar seu corpo para o choque que estava prestes a atingi-la.

Mas nada poderia tê-la preparado para a dor que sentiu no minuto seguinte. Sua pele parecia estar queimando em seu corpo por soda cáustica. A dor a fez gritar involuntariamente e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela caiu no chão, suas pernas muito fracas para suportá-la. Quando tudo estava ficando preto, a tortura parou.

-Vocês não podem confortá-la - Hufflepuff disse.

-Ah! - Rony gritou - mas ela é minha namorada!

Quando Megan abriu os olhos viu o rosto preocupado de Rony. Ao lado dele estava Hermione, que mordia o lábio, ansiosa e Harry que coçava a sobrancelha.

-Ela não me deixa tocar em você - Rony disse, esfregando a marca que Hufflepuff acabara de deixar nele. -Você está bem?

Apesar de nunca ter se sentindo mais fraca na vida, Megan não ia desistir. Fez que sim com a cabeça e tentou levantar. Mas não contava com os efeitos prolongados da tortura. Seus joelhos fraquejaram e ela caiu no chão.

-Não pode fazer isso com ela! - Rony gritou para Hufflepuff. -Isso não é justo. Você pode matá-la!

-É ela quem deve escolher. Se tentar interferir, vou te deter - Hufflepuff disse.

-Se achar que pode morrer, então é melhor desistir - Hermione sussurrou para Megan. -Não poderia suportar pensar que morreu por minha causa. Não seria certo.

-Hermione! - Harry disse, mas Hermione o silenciou com um olhar.

-Vai aceitar uma hora da tortura que acabou de experimentar para salvar sua amiga? - Hufflepuff perguntou a Megan.

Uma imagem de Hermione brigando com Lilá e Parvati na aula de Herbologia cruzou a mente de Megan.

-Sim - Megan disse.- estou pronta.

Se seguiu um momento de silêncio enquanto Hullfepuff olhava Megan e Harry segurava Rony.

-Você é um orgulho para sua casa - Helga Hufflepuff disse finalmente. -Venceu o duelo provando sua lealdade. Nunca pretendi fazer a segunda tortura. Está livre.

Num segundo, Rony, Harry e Hermione corriam até ela, comemorando. Até mesmo Draco batia palmas e oferecia seus parabéns. Quando Rony a pegou nos braços, o corpo dela parecia como novo e sua alma cantava com as rápidas emoções e alivio.

*******

Depois de derrotar Hufflepuff, Hermione pareceu ficar bem mais relaxada do que Draco esperava. Talvez ela acreditasse que o duelo final - contra Gryffindor - seria mais fácil porque ele facilitaria por ela ser da casa dele. A principio, ela parecia estar certa.

-Como meu duelo, escolho a antiga arte de Esgrima Bruxa. Creio que está familiarizada? - Gryffindor perguntou a Hermione.

-Estou - ela respondeu, olhando nervosa para Potter.

-Então escolha seu padrinho e se prepare - Gryffindor disse.

-Quem eu devo escolher? - perguntou a Potter e Weasley.

Weasley olhou na direção de Draco. Potter sussurrou algo no ouvido de Hermione ela foi até Maddie que estava sentada no chão, as costas apoiadas na parede.

-Maddie? - ela disse - aceita ser minha madrinha? Você não vai ter que fazer muita coisa, só me dar alguns conselhos.

Maddie fechou os olhos, como se organizasse os pensamentos. -Sim, eu aceito.

-Só tem que me prometer que não vai morrer. Se o fizer, a gente vai ter passado por tudo isso por nada - Hermione disse, tocando o ombro de Maddie gentilmente.

As duas mulheres trocaram um sorriso e Maddie, com a ajuda de Potter e Weasley, se levantou.

-Lamento mas não pode usá-la - Gryffindor disse.

Maddie se largou no chão, fazendo uma careta de dor.

-Por que não, senhor? - Hermione perguntou. Havia um certo tom de impaciência em sua voz.

-Ela é a pessoa quem está salvando. Está proibida de usá-la como madrinha. Acredito, srta. Granger, que só tem uma alternativa - respondeu Gryffindor, olhando para Draco.

Todos seguiram o olhar do fundador. Draco levantou a sobrancelha e se apoiou relaxado contra a parede. Por um momento, ninguém disse nada. Mas Weasley quebrou o silencio.

-Talvez a gente consiga acordar Sabrina - ele disse.

-Mas ela sabe duelar com espadas? - Potter perguntou.

-Não sei - Hermione respondeu, seu olhar ainda fixo em Draco.

-Acho que isso realmente só te deixa com uma alternativa - Draco disse, tentando ao máximo parecer entediado. Não foi muito difícil, pra dizer a verdade, esse duelo estava se arrastando por tempo demais pra seu gosto.

-O que você fez comigo.... foi cruel - ela disse.

-Eu lamento - Draco respondeu, sem desviar o olhar. Ele queria que ela acreditasse. Ele fizera tanta coisa questionável. Mas dessas coisas, uma que se arrependia era magoá-la. Depois de saber como era estar apaixonado, sabia que interferir nesse sentimento como ele fez era algo que qualquer consideraria um crime imperdoável.

-Então eu te perdôo. - Hermione disse. -quer você aceite ou não ser meu padrinho. Só tem que me prometer uma coisa.

-O que?

-Que nunca mais vai magoar a mim nem ninguém de minha família, nem meus amigos.

-Isso é fácil - Draco disse, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. -Prometo. - o que ela não sabia era que ele recentemente fizera a mesma promessa pra outra mulher, em circunstâncias completamente diferentes. 

-E eu serei seu padrinho, Granger - ele continuou. -Vai precisar de toda ajuda que puder ter.

******

Sirius esperou um minuto para digerir as palavras de Valerie.

-Então é verdade - ele disse, apoiando as costas no sofá e passando a mão. -Lilá é minha filha?

-Sim - Valerie respondeu, balançando a cabeça que sim enquanto lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. Mesmo chorando, ela estava linda.

-Mas como você conseguiu esconder? - Sirius perguntou. -Olhei os registros e não tem meu nome em lugar nenhum.

-Meu pai tem alguns amigos no Ministério e conseguiu alterar os registros. Não queria nenhuma ligação com você.

-Queria que tivesse me contado. - ele disse, tentando suavizar a voz. -Mas tive que descobrir de uma Auror obcecada que me perseguia.

-Desculpe - ela disse - mas não tinha escolha. Era manter em segredo e concordar em casar com Mark ou meu pai mandaria te matar. Não suportaria se algo acontecesse com você. Quase morri quando te colocaram em Azkaban. A única coisa que me fez agüentar foi tomar conta de Lilá.

-Eu quase morri quando descobri que você tinha casado e mudado pra França. Se não fosse por Tiago...

-Quando voltamos para Inglaterra, tentei te visitar em Azkaban, mas não me deixaram - ela disse. -Eu queria realmente te dizer o que aconteceu, mas quando você escapou, fiquei com medo do tipo de pessoa que Azkaban poderia ter te transformado.

Sirius olhou o salão principal e deu uma risada.

-Qual é a graça? -Valerie perguntou.

-É incrível o que as pessoas dizem quando acham que vão morrer - ele disse. -Mas deixe eu te contar um segredo: não vamos morrer. Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Não estou te contando isso porque estou com medo de morrer - Valerie disse. -estou te dizendo isso porque agora estou livre pra te dizer o que quiser. Mark se foi. Ele não tem mais o controle sobre mim e você foi inocentado de todos os crimes de que te acusaram. Acredite, Sirius, já faz muito tempo que penso em como ter essa conversa com você.

-Sente falta dele? - Sirius perguntou, sem ter certeza se queria saber a resposta.

Valerie parou, sua expressão tensa. -Não tínhamos um bom casamento. Às vezes me preocupava com Lilá. Nós dois brigávamos muito.

-Desculpe - ele disse, cobrindo a mão dela com a dele. -Eu não sabia.

-Fingíamos muito bem - ela disse, secando as lágrimas. -Mas era apenas isso, fingimento.

Alguns momentos se passaram enquanto os dois pensavam no que foi dito. Tantos sentimentos passavam por Sirius que sabia que precisaria de uns dias para organizá-los. Havia uma pergunta que precisava fazer antes que começasse a refletir em silêncio.

-Ela sabe? - ele perguntou, imaginando onde Lilá estava naquele momento.

-Não - Valerie respondeu. -Mas tenho a impressão que ela às vezes sabe que não é filha de Mark. Ela tem seu gênio e seus cabelos pretos.

-Ela se parece muito com a mãe - Sirius disse -linda.

*******

Era o duelo do século: antigo contra o novo, bruxo contra bruxa, experiência contra treinamento.

-Escolha sua arma - Gryffindor disse, mostrando a caixa de madeira que ele havia conjurado do nada, que quando aberta, revelou duas espadas de duelo, simples, porém elegantes.

-Escolha a da esquerda - Draco sussurrou para ela. -Eu sempre escolho a esquerda.

Hermione fez uma careta. -Mas eu sempre escolho a direita.

-Certo. Faça o que quiser, mas se perder, não vai ser minha culpa.

-Que belo padrinho você é - Hermione respondeu, pegando a espada da direita e olhando desafiadora para ele.

Gryffindor e Hermione se aproximaram. Levantaram as espadas e se saudaram.

Hermione fez o primeiro movimento, deu um agressivo impulso para frente, que Gryffindor defendeu prontamente, fazendo Hermione dar alguns passos para trás pra recuperar o equilíbrio.

Tomando vantagem desse desequilíbrio, Gryffindor acertou seu ombro, atravessando as vestes e tirando sangue.

-Hermione! - Potter gritou. Draco olhou para trás e viu que Weasley segurava Potter. O que o idiota achava que podia fazer nessa hora?

Quando Draco voltou sua atenção para luta, ficou satisfeito em ver que Hermione estava na ofensiva. Ela avançava e atacava tão rápido que sua espada parecia um borrão cinzento. O som de metal contra metal enchia o salão com Gryffindor respondendo às investidas delas, contra-ataque atrás de contra-ataque.

-Sua técnica é excelente - Gryffindor disse - entretanto, tem pouca experiência com a parte mágica dessa arte antiga. Essa vai ser sua perdição. Treinamento e coragem só podem te levar até certo ponto, Srta. Granger.

-Pensava que isso era o melhor dos Grifinórios - Hermione disse, dando um passo na diagonal pra evitar um ataque. -Coragem. Não deveria ser suficiente para você?

-É o suficiente pra mim em meus alunos, mas não em meus adversários. - Gryffindor disse, com um sorriso fácil.

Um dos rápidos ataques de Hermione raspou o ombro de Gryffindor, rasgando o tecido. Parecendo impressionado, Gryffindor deu um rodopio em sentido horário e atacou Hermione pelo lado. Mas ela antecipou o movimento e desviou antes que a lâmina lhe atingisse.

-Entenda - ela disse -Eu quase fui parar na Corvinal, então tenho alguns outros talentos além da ousadia e coragem.

-Claro - Gryffindor disse. -Mas será que agüenta _isso_?

Quando suas espadas se cruzaram, Hermione gritou - aparentemente de dor - e caiu pra trás, pousando sobre os ombros. Draco se adiantou e a colocou de pé enquanto Gryffindor avançava.

-Você precisa quebrar a concentração dele - Draco sussurrou. -Tente pensar em algo que vai desviar a atenção dele.

-Como o que? - Hermione perguntou.

-Pense em algo que vai chateá-lo bastante. Lembra como Maddie te venceu?

-Mas isso não é roubo? - Hermione perguntou, desviando de outra investida de Gryffindor.

-É parte do jogo - Draco disse.

Ela pareceu realmente levar a sugestão a sério, porque ao invés de continuar a pequena discussão com Gryffindor, ela parou de falar e parecia estar pensando no que dizer. Mas isso era um problema, porque ela começou a cometer alguns erros.

-Sua falta de concentração está começando a aparecer, Srta. Granger. Os duelos te cansam? - Gryffindor perguntou.

-Não.

Nesse instante, Draco viu algo em Gryffindor que o lembrou assustadoramente de Potter. Eles tinham os mesmos olhos.

-Já sei! - Draco gritou. -Manobre até aqui.

-Mais fácil dizer do que fazer - Hermione disse entre os dentes cerrados.

As espadas se cruzaram várias e varias vezes. Finalmente, Hermione deu um rápido passo para o lado enquanto Gryffindor atacou agressivamente e ela conseguiu se aproximar de Draco.

O rosto dela estava vermelho e seu nariz pingava de suor enquanto ela se aproximava dele. Alguns fios de cabelos que escaparam de seu pente agora estavam grudados em suas bochechas e em seu pescoço.

-Está vendo os olhos dele? - Draco disse. -Ele tem os mesmo olhos do Potter. Quer apostar quanto que eles são parentes?

-Harry nunca disse nada sobre isso - Hermione disse, recuando alguns passos para evitar os novos ataques de Gryffindor.

-Ele provavelmente não sabe. - Draco respondeu. -Tente lembrá-lo que se ele te matar, não terá nenhum parente vivo. Isso vai fazê-lo parar um pouco.

-Você quer dizer, se ele me matar, ele mata Harry?- Hermione disse. -Mas isso não é verdade.

-Pode não ser verdade, mas não quer dizer que você não possa falar. Não há nenhuma regra dizendo que você não pode mentir. - Draco sussurrou.

-Vou tentar - Hermione respondeu, desviando rapidamente ao ataque de Gryffindor com sua espada.

Ela correu para frente, um movimento que Gryffindor parecia não esperar. A espada dela cortou uma mecha de seu cabelo e ele franziu a testa. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade pra olhá-lo nos olhos e pareceu chocada com o quanto eles eram parecidos com os de Potter.

-Você não pode usar legimância durante um duelo - Gryffindor disse, piscando e desviando o olhar.

-Não estava fazendo isso - Hermione disse. -estava apenas observando como seus olhos são parecidos com os de Harry. Vocês são parentes?

-Talvez - Gryffindor disse depois de uma pequena pausa. -Mas no momento, isso não é de seu interesse.

Hermione desviou outro golpe de Gryffindor antes de responder. -Ah, me interessa sim. Entenda, eu e Harry temos uma ligação muito especial. Ele me salvou da Maldição de Morgana, e se você me matar, vai matá-lo também.

Gryffindor hesitou um pouco.-Isso não me preocupa.

-Ah, mas devia. - Hermione disse, sentindo seu rosto esquentar. -Porque ele é a última pessoa com seu sangue, não é? Por isso ele conseguiu puxar sua espada do chapéu, não foi?

-Talvez - Gryffindor disse. As espadas deles se cruzaram num X, seus peitos contra as lâminas.

-Então, se você me derrotar, a linhagem Gryffindor não terá continuidade - Hermione sussurrou, lambendo o suor de seu lábio superior enquanto tentava com todas suas forças empurrar Gryffindor.

Gryffindor olhou para Potter, que olhava a luta como se sua vida dependesse dela.

-Você está certa - Gryffindor disse. -Ele é o último da linhagem Gryffindor. Mas preciso cumprir minha tarefa.

-E eu preciso cumprir a minha - Hermione disse.

Com isso, ela avançou pra frente, sua espada apontando para o coração dele. Gryffindor, surpreso com esse movimento agressivo, desviou e contra-atacou. Quando Hermione ia fazer a volta para se virar, a espada dele se enterrou no ombro dela, fazendo-a gemer de dor.

Ela caiu no chão, aparentemente inconsciente por causa do golpe. Porter, Weasley e Draco, todos avançaram para ajudá-la, mas Gryffindor os impediu.

-Ela não está mortalmente ferida. Preciso terminar isso e vocês não podem interferir - ele disse.

Gryffindor se aproximou de Hermione, a espada em punho. -Lamento que tenha que acabar desse jeito, Srta. Granger.

Ele puxou a espada para enterrá-la no coração dela. Quando ele ia dar o golpe final, Hermione rolou e derrubou Gryffindor, que caiu de cara no chão. Ela segurou a espada com a outra mão já que a direita estava ensangüentada e inutilizada.

Ela enfiou a espada nas costas de Gryffindor e depois removeu rapidamente. -Acho que isso significa que eu venci.

Gryffindor levantou, fazendo uma careta. Estava com um buraco onde a Hermione enfiara a espada, mas não parecia estar sentindo dor. Enquanto observavam, o buraco desapareceu e Gryffindor parecia novo. Ele então se ajoelhou na frente de Hermione e segurou sua espada à sua frente.

-Você venceu o duelo, Srta. Granger. Eu te saúdo. - Gryffindor declarou. O resto dos fundadores se curvaram para ela e depois desapareceram no chão de pedra.

*********

Gina, Luna, Dino e Neville estavam apertados num pequeno armário de vassouras, o mais próximo do salão principal que eles conseguiram chegar sem ser vistos pelos comensais da morte que faziam guarda.

Por estar mais próxima da porta, Luna ficou com a tarefa dele olhar através do buraco da fechadura, procurando qualquer falha na defesa que indicasse uma oportunidade de uma emboscada.

Estavam lá a quase quinze minutos e os braços de Gina estavam ficando dormentes.

-Ai - Dino sussurrou. -Esse é meu pé, Neville.

-Desculpe - Neville disse, a voz meio abafada.

-Isso não está dando certo - Gina disse. -estou ficando cansada de ficar aqui. Precisamos achar um jeito de entrar no Salão Principal sem chamar muita atenção.

-Por que não vemos as outras entradas? - Luna sugeriu.

-Estou disposta a tentar qualquer coisa... desde que a gente não morra - Gina disse.

-Conheço o lugar ideal - Dino disse. -Me sigam.

-Vamos pode ajudá-los - Luna disse para Gina. -Não se preocupe. Depois da tempestade sempre vem mais chuva.

-Isso era pra me inspirar? - Gina perguntou.

-Foi só uma brincadeira - Luna disse, abrindo um pouco a porta.

Antes que Gina pudesse dizer pra Luna tomar cuidado, foi puxada com força pra trás, pra cima de Neville e Dino, que reclamaram.

-Ai!

-O que foi isso?

Gina não teve a chance de responder, enquanto olhava Luna cair pra frente, estufeita, o corpo de Lucio Malfoy fechando a porta. Apesar de não poder ver seu rosto por causa da luz vinda detrás dele, Gina sabia que ele estava com raiva.

*******

Não havia palavras pra expressar o imenso alivio que todos sentiram ao ouvir que Hermione vencera.

Harry foi o primeiro a alcançá-la. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a rodou enquanto Rony e Megan batiam palmas e davam gritos de alegria e todos dançavam. Até Draco celebrava a seu modo, batendo palmas e sem evitar o sorriso de seu rosto enquanto se aproximava do grupo. Maddie, mais pálida que nunca, sorria e tentava levantar para poder se juntar à festa.

-Como está seu braço? - Harry perguntou.

Hermione o examinou e notou que estava completamente curado. Os fundadores deviam ter curado-a.

Antes que a celebração terminasse, um flash de luz piscou. Uma única pena de fênix e um pedaço de pergaminho caíram no chão.

-É Fawkes - Harry disse, correndo para pegar o pergaminho. -É um aviso.

A letra era inconfundível apesar de ter sido escrito às pressas. Rony, Hermione, Draco e Megan se juntaram enquanto Harry lia o bilhete em voz alta.

_ Estou preso com os professores na sala dos Professores, cercado por Dementadores e sem chances de escapar. Os alunos são a primeira prioridade. A escola deve ser evacuada antes que os Comensais da Morte a destruam. Os convidados do torneio estão como reféns no salão principal. Mande um elfo domestico com uma varinha disfarçada para a sala dos professores._

_ APWBD_

Um silêncio chocado se seguiu. O ar do salão mudara abruptamente de uma alegria quente para uma fria preocupação.

-Ser herói é um trabalho em tempo integral, não é? - Draco zombou. -Não há tempo pra te dar parabéns por uma vitória antes que esteja na batalha seguinte. Talvez isso explique porque você sempre está de mal humor, Potter.

-Imagino porque ele quer que a gente mande um elfo - Rony disse, ignorando o comentário de Draco.

-Elfos-domésticos são imunes aos efeitos dos dementadores - Hermione disse. -Não prestou atenção na aula de Trato das criaturas mágicas?

-Ah, certo. Como pude me esquecer? - Rony disse, revirando os olhos.

-Precisamos de um plano - Harry disse, olhando a sua volta para o grupo; -Talvez seja melhor nos dividirmos.

-Se eu não ficar com Malfoy - Rony disse, olhando desconfiado para Draco.

-Pedi a Gina para tentar tirar os alunos das masmorras da última vez que a vi - Maddie disse, ignorando o comentário de Rony. -Precisamos de alguém para se certificar que ela conseguiu.

-Que tal assim? - Draco disse. -Weasley e Megan podem ir até a cozinha e escolher um elfo-doméstico para ajudar os professores. Vamos tentar mandar mais de uma varinha. Com a quantidade de dementadores lá, vão precisar de toda a ajuda que conseguirem. Potter e Granger podem evacuar os alunos. Vou levar Maddie e Sabrina até a ala hospitalar e encontro todos vocês no salão principal pra vermos como vamos libertar os reféns.

Todos olharam para ele, abismados.

-É um bom plano - Hermione finalmente disse.

-É - Harry concordou.

-Uau - sussurrou Megan.

-Como vamos saber que você não vai largar Maddie e Sabrina e nos dedurar para algum comensal da morte? - Rony perguntou, estufando o peito como se fosse um frango numa briga.

-Weasley - Draco respondeu. - Você realmente acha que eles vão acreditar em algo que eu digo? Provavelmente vão me matar assim que me verem. Eu enfiei uma adaga no Senhor das trevas, se lembra?

-Ah. É - Rony disse, parecendo meio perdido. -Talvez seja melhor você ficar na ala hospitalar então, Malfoy. Você chama muita atenção.

-E perder a diversão toda? Sem chance - Draco respondeu.

-Vamos com isso - Harry disse, pegando a mão de Hermione e indo pra porta.

-Pra frente e avante - disse Megan, piscando para Rony enquanto eles avançavam.

-Vamos lá, minhas belas acompanhantes - Draco disse, ajudando Maddie a ficar de pé e depois fazendo um feitiço de levitação em Sabrina.

Uma estranha sensação se abateu sobre o grupo enquanto deixavam o salão da ordem. Pela primeira vez desde que foram escolhidos em sua casa, parecia que nenhuma distinção de casa os separava.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

** N/A**: eles vão conseguir salvar os reféns? Os professores? O que acontecerá com Gina? O que Draco fará quando descobrir? Como todos vão reagir à queda de Voldemort? Harry e Hermione vão conseguir ficar em paz?

No próximo capítulo veremos a tentativa dos alunos de resgatar os professores e libertar os reféns do salão comunal. Há mais dois capítulos depois desse, e não posso expressar em palavras como essa história tem sido divertida de escrever. Espero que tenham gostado até agora e mal posso esperar para compartilhar a conclusão com vocês.


	16. O Herói

**NA**.: Dedicado a todos que deram suas vidas por nossa liberdade

**Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora**

**Capítulo 16: O herói**

Harry e Hermione passaram por momentos difíceis pra chegar até as masmorras. Ficaram o tempo todo entrando em salas para não serem vistos pelos Comensais que passavam pelos corredores. Quando Harry e Hermione não estavam escondidos, estavam com as varinhas em punho e com os olhos alertas a qualquer movimento de outros se aproximando.

Estavam quase chegando às masmorras quando Harry ouviu, mais uma vez, o barulho de mais comensais se aproximando. -Espere - ele disse, diminuindo o passo e esticando o braço para parar Hermione.

Abriram uma sala próxima e entraram apressados. Esperaram do outro lado da porta, ouvindo.

Em segundos, dois pares de passos apressados ecoavam cada vez mais alto no corredor. A julgar pelos tons de voz, os passos pertenciam a dois bruxos. Era difícil descobrir o que diziam porque estavam ofegantes, as frase entrecortadas. Harry e Hermione conseguiram entender as palavras _reunir, morto _e _escapar._

Quando os passos estavam diminuindo, Hermione fez menção de abrir a porta. -Vamos esperar um pouco - Harry sussurrou, colocando sua mão sobre a dela. -É melhor ter certeza que eles já foram.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, enquanto tiravam as mãos da maçaneta e olhou preocupada pra ele. -Será que Rony e Meg chegaram na cozinha? Acha que os elfos-domésticos vão ajudar?

-tenho certeza que sim - Harry sussurrou. -Estou mais preocupado com Sabrina e Maddie. Me pergunto se Malfoy vai conseguir ajudá-las do jeito que precisam.

-Madame Pomfrey provavelmente está trancada com os outros professores, então ele terá que fazer o melhor que puder para ajudar. - Hermione respondeu.

-Sei, é isso que me preocupa. - disse Harry,

Hermione concordou e o olhou nos olhos. -Como você está?

-Como se quisesse acabar com isso - Harry respondeu.

-Harry! Você acabou de derrotar Voldemort. Ainda não caiu a ficha?

-Na verdade não, mas não consigo parar de comparar com aqueles atletas que passam na televisão, sendo entrevistados logo após de ganhar o campeonato. Sabe, quando o repórter diz "Sr. Superstar, acabou de ganhar o campeonato mundial. O que vai fazer agora?"

Hermione sorriu. -Acho que isso não é muito parecido com a Disney, não é?

-Não mesmo. A não ser que a gente esteja preso numa versão bizarra do _Aprendiz de feiticeiro._

Hermione riu nervosa e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, ouvindo.

-E você? - Harry sussurrou. -Acabou de vencer os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts em um duelo.

-Estou tentando não pensar muito sobre isso. Se não fosse por toda ajuda que recebi, provavelmente estaria morta - ela disse. -Vou ficar muito aliviada quando isso acabar.

-Tá certo então - Harry disse. - Nós dois precisamos de umas longas férias depois disso. Vamos, acho que agora já está seguro.

Quando finalmente viraram o corredor que dava onde os alunos estariam, viram dois guardas. As portas das masmorras estavam abertas e parecia que os alunos tinham ido embora.

Hermione sussurrou -O que vamos fazer se eles tiverem machucados os alunos?

-Isso é bem improvável - Harry disse, dando tapinhas no ombro de Hermione. -Por que você sempre pensa no pior caso?

-Alguém tem que fazer isso - Hermione disse, mordendo o lábio.

Nesse instante, os guardas sorriram e acenaram pra eles.

-Eles esperam que a gente acene de volta? - Harry disse.

-Por que estão guardando as varinhas? - Hermione perguntou.

Harry não parou nenhum segundo esperando por uma explicação. As varinhas dos dois Comensais da Morte já estavam indo pra sua mão quando ele disse -Venha, vamos ver se eles podem nos dizer algo.

Os guardas cooperaram, apesar de estarem confusos. Harry e Hermione os deixaram uns dez minutos depois e foram para Hogsmeade. Se os guardas estivessem dizendo a verdade, achariam os estudantes lá, sãos e salvos.

********

Harry e Hermione não tiveram que ir até Hogsmeade para receber noticias dos alunos. Logo na saída do castelo, encontraram Parvati Patil e Lilá que contaram que os alunos estavam reunidos no 3 Vassouras esperando a ajuda do Ministério. Apesar de assustados e cansados, estavam a salvos.

Elas também disseram a Harry e Hermione que alguns dos moradores da cidade descobriram que algo bloqueava por fora a saída de Hogsmeade e Hogwarts.

-Não estou surpreso - Hermione disse. -Tenho certeza que isso tem a vez com o feitiço que fez todos as vassouras pararem de funcionar.

-Então por que vocês duas se separaram dos dois alunos? - Harry perguntou.

-Estávamos preocupadas com Gina, Dino e Neville - Lilá disse.

-Eles ficaram pra trás pra tentar ajudar os reféns do Salão Principal. Eu disse que era loucura eles irem - Parvati completou.

-Quando eles não se juntaram a nós em Hogsmeade como disseram - Lilá falou - decidimos procurar por eles.

-É melhor irmos andando - Hermione disse, puxando a manga de Harry. -É melhor irmos atrás.

Pediram a Parvati e Lilá que voltassem a Hogsmeade e avisassem aos alunos que eles deveriam ficar lá, até que soubessem que era seguro voltar. Depois voltaram correndo pro castelo. Quando passaram por uma pequena porta, um jato de luz verde passou raspando a cabeça de Hermione.

-Venha pra trás de mim! - Harry gritou, se esquivando e puxando e Hermione de volta pela porta.

Outro jato, dessa vez vermelho, acertou a porta, logo à esquerda de Harry, mas ele não pôde ver de onde vinha.

-Quem está atirando na gente? - Hertmione perguntou - De onde estão vindo?

Harry deu outra olhada pela porta.

_Smash!_ Algo ou alguém bateu nele com força total, o empurrando pela porta e por cima de Hermione. A cabeça dele parecia ter sido atingida por um martelo e sua visão ainda estava turva quando cambaleou pra ficar de pé.

-Harry? Você está bem? O que te acertou? - hermione perguntou.

Harry tentava falar, mas ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego. Outra voz respondeu a pergunta. -Fui eu.

Harry balançou a cabeça para clarear as coisas e viu Draco Malfoy rastejando no chão. -Feche a porta, Granger - Draco disse. - a não ser que goste de ver a Maldição Mortal vindo em sua direção.

Hermione bateu a porta. -_Colloportus_ - ela disse, apontando a varinha para maçaneta. Trancou com um clique.

Vários outros feitiços acertaram a porta. Alguém tentou girar a maçaneta várias vezes antes de xingar e gritar instruções para os outros. Depois de alguns segundos, se fez silêncio.

-O que raios pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? - Harry perguntou depois de recuperar sua voz. Estava tão frio que sua respiração embaçava seus óculos.

Draco se levantou ofegante e limpando algumas folhas secas de suas vestes. -Estava tentando escapar de uns cinco Comensais - conseguiu dizer. -Eles não parecem muito felizes comigo. Não sei porque, não fui eu quem matou o Senhor das Trevas.

-Mas você enfiou uma faca na barriga dele - Hermione o lembrou. -Eles não podem ficar muito felizes com isso.

-É mesmo - Draco respondeu, sua voz escorrendo de sarcasmo mesmo estando sem fôlego. -Tinha esquecido, talvez por _isso_ que eles estão tentando me matar - Hermione olhou feio, mas ele continuou -Nunca vi nada daquele jeito. Teve uma hora que havia dezenas de maldições voando em minha direção.

Harry e Hermione trocaram um sorriso irônico, mas não falaram nada.

-Que foi? - Draco perguntou.

-Isso acontece comigo o tempo todo - Harry disse.

-Bem, me desculpe, garoto-herói, mas não é todo dia que bruxos me perseguem pelos corredores com jatos de feitiços verdes batendo nas paredes.

-Ouçam, vocês dois - Hermione disse -Precisamos de uma estratégia. Os bruxos que estavam perseguindo Draco logo vão estar aqui atrás da gente. Não temos muito tempo.

-Estava tentando chegar no Salão Principal quando encontrei meia dúzia deles em conferencia no Saguão de Entrada - Draco disse. -Esse caminho está bloqueado.

-Como estão Maddie e Sabrina? - Hermione perguntou.

-Estão bem - Draco disse. -Quando cheguei na ala Hospitalar estava deserta. Fiz Maddie beber uma poção restauradora de sangue que deve sustentá-la até que a gente ache ajuda. Sabrina ainda está inconsciente, mas não parece estar em perigo.

-Bom - Harry disse. -E você viu mais alguém?

-Não - Draco respondeu. -E os alunos? Tiraram eles do castelo?

Harry e Hermione contaram a Draco o que tinham ouvido de Parvati e Lilá. Ele ouviu com uma Expressão neutra até que mencionaram que Gina, Luna, Dino e Neville não estavam lá.

-Por que Gina tinha que fazer algo tão idiota? - disse com raiva.

-Ah, mas tudo bem a gente estar fazendo o mesmo? - Hermione disse com as mãos nos quadris.

-Talvez encontremos Gina e os outros quando estivermos perto do Salão Principal - Harry se intrometeu. -E não fale mal de Gina na minha frente, Malfoy. Estou quase sem paciência.

Draco olhou feio pra ele, mas ele não respondeu. Ele começou a andar de um lado pra outro.

-Pare de ficar de um lado pro outro. Precisamos descobrir um jeito de chegar perto do Salão Principal.

-O que acha que estou fazendo, Potter? - Draco disse. -Me dê um minuto.

-Já sei! - Hermione disse. - Vamos criar uma distração o mais perto possível da entrada. Quando eles vierem verificar, a gente faz nossa parte.

-Gostei - Harry disse. -Vamos.

-Eu odiei. - Draco disse -Além de ser um clichê terrível, o que vamos fazer com os outros Comensais que ainda estão guardando a porta?

-Já ouviu falar de duelos, Malfoy? - Harry perguntou. -É uma coisa que a gente faz com a varinha.

Draco deu um olhar de desprezo para Harry e saiu andando para Entrada Principal.

-Ele parece chateado que Gina não está segura - Hermione sussurrou pra Harry.

-Ele está sempre de mal-humor, esse canalha. - Harry disse, aumentando a voz para Draco pudesse ouvi-lo.

Eles se aproximaram da Entrada principal o mais silencioso possível. Não era fácil se mover na grama ao lado do castelo. Pequenos galhos protuberantes se enroscavam nas vestes de Hermione a todo momento. Harry ficava parando para ajuda-la a se soltar. Quando finalmente podiam ver as portas de carvalho, Draco virou para os dois como se fosse falar.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer uma palavras, as pesadas portas de carvalho se abriram. Um bruxo foi lançado para fora e caiu a alguns metros deles, inconsciente. Os três olharam pra forma imóvel alguns segundos antes de olharem pra figura no topo das escadas.

-Sirius! - Harry gritou, saindo de seu esconderijo e indo até seu padrinho. Sirius estava com um olho roxo, mas fora isso estava bem e parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. A mãe de Lilá Brown estava perto dele, seu cabelo bagunçado, mas seu rosto tinha a mesma expressão de triunfo.

Hermione Draco saíram detrás dos arbustos e seguiram Harry. Os três laçaram perguntas em Sirius, como se ele estivesse em um programa de perguntas e respostas.

-O que aconteceu?

-Voce está bem?

-Estão todos livres?

-Você viu Gina?

A Sra. Brown ficou na ponta dos pés antes da sussurrar algo no ouvido de Sirius. Ele fez que sim e ela acenou para eles antes de se virar e entrar no castelo.

-Todos estão bem- Sirius disse, guardando a varinha. -Acabamos de recuperar o controle do Salão Principal. Os Professores apareceram na hora certa.

-Então a luta acabou? - Hermione perguntou.

-Quase - Sirius disse. -Temos que fazer rondas no resto do castelo e isso não deve ser tão difícil. Todos tiveram um ataque quando sentiram a Marca da Morte queimar em sua pele e depois desaparecer repentinamente.

-Então eles sabem - Harry disse.

Sirius se aproximou de Harry e colocou a mão no ombro dele. -Sim, eles sabem que Voldemort está morto. Você o confrontou, não foi?

Harry fez que sim. Sentiu várias coisas quando Sirius deu vários tapinhas em seu ombro e disse -Muito bem, Harry. Muito bem.

*********

Eles fizeram menção de ir pro castelo, mas Sirius interrompeu Draco. -De que lado você está? - ele perguntou.

-Do meu lado - Draco respondeu, olhando feio pra ele. -Agora saia de meu caminho.

Os olhos de Sirius escureceram e ele puxou a varinha.

-Tudo bem, Sirius. Ele está nos ajudando - Hermione disse, tentando acalmar os ânimos. -explicamos depois.

Draco abriu caminho por Sirius, passou pelo meio de uma multidão de ex-reféns e desapareceu no Salão Principal. Harry e Hermione o seguiram.

-Ali está Luna! - Harry disse. -E Neville! E Dino!

Ao ouvir Harry gritar, os três se viraram e foram na direção dele, suas expressões cheias de preocupação. Draco os interceptou antes que chegasse a Harry e Hermione.

-Onde está Gina? - ele perguntou quando Harry e Hermione os alcançaram.

-Não sabemos. - Dino respondeu.

-Esperávamos encontrá-la depois que fossemos libertados do Salão Principal, mas ninguém a viu ainda e Dumbledore disse pra ficarmos aqui - Neville disse.

-Tem idéia de onde ela pode estar? - Draco perguntou, sua voz meio em pânico.

-Seu pai a levou - Luna disse. Os outros concordaram.

Draco colocou as mãos na cabeça por um momento e depois ficou reto. Seus olhos estavam vazios e ele estava mais pálido do que o de costume.

-Draco? - Hermione disse suave, estendendo a mão para ele, mas ele a ignorou.

-Temos que encontrá-la! - Harry disse.

-Dumbledore disse que não era pros alunos ficarem nos corredores até que se certifiquem que é seguro - Dino disse. -Não se preocupem, os professores a encontrarão.

-Encontrar quem? - veio uma voz que fez todos virarem. Era Rony. Ele e Megan tinham acabado de chegar e estava ao lado de Luna.

-Gina - Hermione disse. -Achamos que Lucio Malfoy está com ela em algum lugar do castelo.

O queixo de Rony caiu. -Dumbledore disse pra ficarmos aqui enquanto inspecionam o castelo. Ele não falou nada de Gina não estar segura.

-Nós contamos a ele uns minutos atrás. Ele e os outros professores foram procurar por ela - Dino disse.

-Não ligo pro que Dumbledore disse, vou procurar minha irmã! - Rony disse. -Quem sabe o que aquele maluco vai fazer com ela?

-Aquele maluco - Draco disse - é meu pai.

Ignorando Draco, Rony continuou. -Aposto que ele vai pro quarto da Tabula de Transmora. Você não disse que eles tentaram te matar sobre ela, Hermione? Talvez tente matar Gina em seu lugar.

-Não, ele não a levou pra lá - Draco disse. -Não perca seu tempo.

-Ah, é? - Rony disse, agitado. Ele estava na cara de Draco. -Como você sabe?

-Confie em mim, ele não tentaria matá-la na Tabula. -Draco disse. -Agora saia de minha frente antes que eu te amaldiçoe, Weasley.

-Não confio em você, Malfoy. Nunca confiei. Você pode ter salvado Harry e Hermione, mas eu ainda não confio em você, nem acredito em você. - rony disse. Ele recuou e puxou a varinha. -Vou pro quarto da tabula para impedir que aquele maníaco mate minha irmã. Quem vai comigo.

-Rony, acho que Draco pode ter razão. - Hermione disse, sua voz mais alta que o normal, devido ao nervoso. -Por que Lúcio tentaria matar Gina na Tabula? O que conseguiria?

-Nada!- Draco gritou. -Não aconteceria nada. A tabula só funciona quando o sacrificado é puro. Meu pai sabe disso.

Todos, exceto Harry e Hermione olharam pra Draco, confuso com o que ela acabara de dizer.

-Não tenho idéia do que vocês estão falando - Dino disse, olhando de Draco, pra Harry, pra Hermione e Rony.

-Esqueça - Draco falou.

-Você dormiu com ela, não foi? - Harry disse, sua voz apertada de raiva e nojo.

Quando Draco fez que sim, Rony foi pra cima dele. Draco deu um passo pro lado, fazendo com que Rony caísse de cara no chão. Levantando devagar, Rony apertou a bochecha que batera com o chão de pedra. -É melhor retirar o que dusse, Malfoy. - ele disse.

-Por que deveria? - Draco disse, sai voz mais sincera que nunca. -A verdade é que eu e ela estivemos juntos, mais de uma vez. Mas não é o que você pensa. Eu a amo, não que isso seja de sua conta.

-Bem, o fato de você a amar não vai adiantar muito se ela já estiver morta, não é? - Neville se intrometeu. -Podemos por favor deixar essa merda de discussão de lado e ir procurar pela Gina?

Olhando feio um para o outro, Harry, Rony e Draco balançaram a cabeça que sim e puxaram as varinhas. Hermione ficou olhando para Neville, de queixo caído.

-Neville - ela disse abismada. -Não sabia que você xingava.

Neville deu de ombros.-Só em emergências.

*******

Harry ficou a favor deles se separarem para cobrir uma área maior em suas buscas por Gina. Isso não significava, no entanto, que tinha ficado livre da sensação de angustia que o envolveu quando o desconhecido se apresentou a sua frente na forma de uma porta fechada ou de um armário fechado.

Ele abriu a porta de uma das salas da masmorra. Estava escuro e quieto a princípio, mas ele ouviu um barulho abafado do outro lado da sala.

Antes que Harry pudesse acender sua varinha, uma voz fria falou, _-Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Harry saiu voando de suas mãos enquanto o raio de luz do feitiço iluminava o rosto pontudo e com um sorriso de Lucio Malfoy.

A porta bateu atrás de Harry e todas as tochas da sala se acenderam, revelando o que Harry procurava. Gina estava ao lado de Lucio Malfoy. Estava amarrada por alguma força mágica invisível. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos e ela tinha um machucado em sua bochecha esquerda. Lutou para gritar alguma coisa, mas não fez som algum.

-Solta ela! - Harry disse, aproximando-se deles devagar.

-Você não está em posição de dar ordens, Potter - Malfoy disse. -Esse você der mais um passo em nossa direção, vou cortar a garganta dela e você poderá vê-la morrer.

Harry congelou, pensando desesperado em como tirar ele e Gina dessa situação. Lera uma vez um livro de um policial durão fez algo heróico para salvar a vida de uma vitima de refém, mantida na ponta da faca. Mas Harry nunca imaginou que se encontraria em situação similar, e ainda sem a vantagem de uma arma escondida ou de um parceiro leal, escondido nas sombras para causar uma distração na hora certa.

-O que você quer? - Harry perguntou.

-Completar a visão do Lorde das Trevas - Lúcio Malfoy respondeu. Harry olhou fixamente para ele, sem conseguir pensar no que dizer. -E pra começar - Malfoy continuou. -Vou matar você.

Ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, a porta abriu atrás de Harry e ele ouviu a voz irônica de Harry atrás dele. -Você é tão silencioso quanto um gigante faminto, Potter. Eu ouvi a porta bater...

-_Expelliarmus!_ - gritou Lúcio Malfoy, quando Draco passou pela porta. A varinha de Draco voou pelo ar e caiu fazendo barulho aos pés de seu pai.

-Pai - Draco disse, andando até o lado de Harry. -Que bom te ver.

-Estou surpreso que ainda esteja vivo - Lúcio falou.

-Tsk, tsk! - Draco respondeu. -Ainda está chateado por eu ter enfiado a adaga no Lorde das Trevas? Achei que estaria. Acreditaria se eu dissesse que o Potter me colocou sob a Maldição Império?

-Já chega! - Lúcio disse. Ele colocou a varinha no pescoço de Gina novamente e desse vez, algumas gotas de sangue escorreram pelo pescoço até as vestes.

-Não, Já chega digo _EU_ - Draco disse, sua voz mais contundente do que antes. -Solte a Gina.

-Me dê uma boa razão - Lúcio disse.

-Porque eu a amo - Draco disse, seus olho em Gina -E não vou deixar que você a machuque.

Harry ficou parado, abismado com a cena que decorria em sua frente. Tudo o que podia fazer era ficar olhando para os dois homens que se encaravam. Estavam se olhando com tanto ódio que se não fossem tão parecidos, um conhecido distante esqueceria que os dois eram pai e filho.

-Você está louco - o pai de Draco disse. -é a única explicação que posso aceitar por seu comportamento.

-Chame como quiser, mas não vou ficar aqui parado e deixar que a machuque - Draco disse.

-Vai deixar sim - Lucio disse. -Mas antes, vai me ver matar o Potter - tirou a varinha do pescoço de Gina e apontou para Harry.

-_Avada Kedrava!_- Lúcio Malfoy gritou. Harry ficou lá, congelado no mesmo lugar. Ele não tinha defesa. Sabia que acabara.

Quando o jato de luz verde saiu da varinha de Lúcio, Draco gritou -Espere! - e pulou na frente de Harry com os braços esticados. A luz verde acertou Draco direto no peito e ele caiu para trás, aos pés de Harry, fazendo um grande barulho, seus olhos sem vida e seu corpo imóvel.

-Nãooooooo - Lúcio gritou, seus olhos cheios de surpresa e choque.

-Draco! - Gina gritou.

Aparentemente livre quando Lúcio fez a Maldição da Morte, Gina saiu correndo e caiu no chão, soluçando. Ela verificou se ainda sentia o batimento no pulso de Draco.

Harry se sentia como se alguém tivesse tirado todo seu ar. Sua visão embaralhou e ele ficou ofegando quando viu corpo sem vida de Draco. Não era possível que o garoto que acabara de dar sua vida para salvar a de Harry fosse o mesmo que o odiara desde o dia que se conheceram há quase sete anos. Harry perdera as contas de quantas vezes tinha desejado mal a Draco ou se imaginara amaldiçoando-o em milhões de pedacinhos. Parado ali olhando seu colega que fora seu grande inimigo, tudo o que Harry podia pensar era no quanto era errado Draco estar morto.

Harry virou para encarar Lúcio Malfoy, esperando que ele, Harry, fosse o próximo. -Como você pôde? - Harry disse rouco, olhando horrorizado para Lúcio. Os soluços de Gina aumentaram. -ele é seu filho. Você acabou de matar seu filho.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**NA**: Harry e Gina vão conseguir escapar vivos de Lúcio Malfoy? Harry e Hermione vão conseguir suas férias? Como todos vão reagir à morte de Draco?

O próximo capítulo será o último. Vermos o funeral de Draco e também uma das cenas mais esperada nessa fic.

Um nota mais pessoal, foi muito difícil escrever esse capítulo, apesar de ter sido um dos mais curtos. Sabia que essa morte teria que acontecer para completar o tema da história, mas foi muito difícil escrever quando finalmente cheguei a ela.

**NT:** Bom pessoal, finalmente atualização da tábula... demorou mas chegou. A culpa da demorar não foi exclusivamente minha... tem menos de 2 semanas que o capítulo original saiu, e eu tava viajando. Traduzi no mesmo dia que cheguei (domigo), mas não publiquei pq estava esperando o capítulo ser corrigido (que por acaso ainda não é esse) e tb porque essa semana fiquei bastante ocupada...  
Então é isso... agora voltamos à espera de sempre, fazendo votos que Elia publique o último capítulo (snif snif.. tah acabando) antes de dar luz ao filho dela.. bjos!


	17. O Fim e o Começo

**Título:** Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora (17)  
**Autora:** Elia Sheldon  
**E-mail da Autora:**   
**Categoria:** Ação/Aventura  
**Sub-Categoria:** Romance  
**Censura:** R  
**Spoilers:** PF, CS, PdA, CF, OdF   
**Resumo: **A derrota de Voldemort e a morte de Draco levam Harry e seus amigos a uma experiência de fim e começo.   
Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e possuídas por JK Rowling e várias editoras, inclusive, mas não só, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros, Inc. Nenhuma renda está sendo feita e qualquer transgressão à marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.   
**Nota da Autora:** Dedicado a John. Obriga por fazer a viagem da vida ao meu lado.

**Capítulo 17 - O Fim e o Começo**

Lúcio Malfoy encarou o corpo sem vida de seu filho. Seu rosto pálido, tão parecido com o de Draco, não possuía expressão.

-Ele não é meu filho. - Lúcio desdenhou. Sua varinha tremia um pouco, o único sinal visível que ele entendia a magnitude do que acabara de fazer.

Harry se encheu de tamanho desgosto que sentia seu estômago revirar. Deu alguns passos na direção de Gina, que soluçava com a cabeça sobre o peito de Draco. Agachando, Harry colocou uma mão no ombro dela, antes de virar e encarar Lúcio Malfoy.

-E agora - Lúcio disse, apontando a varinha pra Harry; -Vou vingar o Lorde das Trevas. _Avada..._

-_Estupefaça!_ - veio a voz da porta. Um jato de luz vermelho acertou o rosto de Lúcio e ele caiu inconsciente pra frente antes que pudesse terminar sua maldição.

Snape passou pela porta e entrou na sala. -Você está bem, Potter? - perguntou.

Harry acenou que sim.

-E Draco? - Snape disse, olhando na direção de Gina, que ainda estava sobre a figura sem vida de Draco.

-Está morto. - respondeu Harry, as palavras grudando em sua garganta. -O pai dele...

Snape não disse nada. Recolheu as varinhas de Harry, Gina e Draco e entregou-as para Harry. Erguendo a própria varinha, Snape lançou um raio de luz branco no ar que voou como um pássaro pra fora da sala, provavelmente pra chamar ajuda.

-Não - Gina soluçou do chão. -Não devia ter te feito prometer, Draco. Você não precisava prometer.

Harry não podia mais suportar. Saiu correndo da sala e vomitou bem do lado de fora da porta.

**xxxxxxxx**

Harry nunca estivera num velório. Rony lhe contara que era uma tradição antiga. A família Malfoy provavelmente era uma das poucas que ainda o fazia.

Harry e Hermione entraram de mãos dadas no Salão Principal iluminado por velas e olhando desconfortáveis para as pessoas que os encaravam. Para cerimônia, as longas mesas das casas e a mesa principal foram retiradas. No lugar delas, altas cadeiras de veludo verde estavam postas em filas perfeitas, direcionadas pra frente do Salão. As cadeiras estavam arrumadas de modo a ficar um longo corredor levando a um altar oval onde havia velas prateadas e um grande recipiente de pedra, parecendo uma bacia. Algo que Harry só podia imaginar que fosse uma foto de Draco estava ao lado do recipiente, coberto por um material branco de seda.

-Vamos sentar no fundo. - sussurrou Hermione.

Harry concordou, e eles sentaram perto do fim da penúltima fila da direita. Rony e Megan, que os seguiam de perto, sentaram nas cadeiras ao lado da deles.

Ficaram em silêncio, observando os convidados entrando sombriamente. Vários dos presentes lançaram olhares estranhos pra Harry enquanto passavam. Isso não o incomodou; já tinha muita coisa em mente.

-Notou que todos, exceto os alunos, estão usando branco? - sussurrou Hermione depois de alguns minutos.

-Eu esperava preto. - Harry disse olhando uma bruxa com vestes brancas se sentar na primeira fila. Julgando por seu cabelo loiro e face angulosa, tinha parentesco com os Malfoy.

-Vestir preto é um desrespeito aos mortos nas tradições bruxas. Branco é pra mostra respeito e admiração pela vida que se perdeu. - Hermione explicou.

Rony levantou quando Gina entrou, acompanhada pelo Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Gina, que esteve inconsolável nesses dois dias desde a morte de Draco, parecia doente. Estava pálida. Seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas e parecia que não dormia há semanas. Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por seu rosto quando passou pelo corredor. Parecia que o apoio de sua mãe era o que a mantinha em pé e caminhando.

-Pobre Gina. - Megan sussurrou.

Rony guiou seus pais e Gina até os lugares que guardava para eles. Gina sentou entre os pais, repousando a cabeça no ombro da mãe. A Sra. Weasley, com o rosto muito sério, murmurou alguma coisa que Harry não conseguiu ouvir no ouvido da filha. Gina balançou a cabeça que não e respirou fundo.

Harry não lembrava de ter visto ninguém tão devastado quanto Gina. Ele se perguntou se algum dia ela conseguiria seguir em frente e aceitar o que acontecera.

Até agora, as lembranças de duas noites atrás continuavam a perturbar Harry. Não dormira ou comera muito bem. Apesar de estar muito ocupado com as aulas - os NIEMs já eram na unidade seguinte - elas não eram distração suficiente.

Parte do que o incomodava era que ficou abalado com o que Draco fez. Harry nunca acreditaria que Draco fosse capaz de dar a vida pra a salvar a sua. O que mais incomodava era que Harry não tinha certeza se Draco entrou em sua frente no último segundo por acidente ou se fizera de propósito. Harry nunca saberia verdade. Uma sensação de vazio preencheu seu interior quando lembrou que nunca poderia agradecer a Draco ou retribuir.

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos por Hermione apertando sua mão. Ele seguiu o olhar dela e viu a mãe de Draco, Narcisa Malfoy, entrando no Salão. Usava vestes brancas estonteantes, que pareciam um vestido de noiva trouxa. Harry teve que virar o pescoço pra acompanhar seu avanço até o centro do corredor, pois estava cercada por meia dúzia de familiares, todos secando os olhos com lenços. Mas ela não chorava. Seu rosto estava firme como pedra enquanto ia até a primeira fila e tomava seu lugar.

Sirius, acompanhando a Sra Brown e Lilá, entrou em seguida. Lilá olhou pra Harry e depois rapidamente desviou o olhar. Maddie dera a Lilá e Hermione a poção que revertia o efeito do Pó que Draco usara nelas, mas infelizmente não apagou as memórias de como Lilá se comportara com Harry enquanto estava sob efeito do Pó.

-Ainda não acredito que ela é filha biológica de Sirius.- Hermione sussurrou. -Imagino como está lidando com isso, além da perda de Draco.

Harry observou enquanto Lilá sentava ao lado da mãe. O rosto de Lilá estava firme e seus olhos obscuros enquanto olhava para frente.

-Pensei que começaria às sete - Rony sussurrou, olhando seu relógio.

-Todos lugares estão preenchidos exceto por uma na frente - Megan disse, sentando reta pra ver. -Estão esperando alguém.

Como se respondendo ao comentário de Megan, as portas do Salão Principal se abriram completamente revelando Lúcio Malfoy. Havia oito guardas a sua volta, e suas mãos estavam presas. Apesar de estar detido em Azkaban, de alguma forma tinha conseguido vestes brancas muito elegantes. Eram da cor de osso e pareciam brilhar com uma energia mágica. Lúcio andou até a frente do salão de cabeça erguida e sentou na única cadeira vazia. Os guardas conjuraram mais cadeiras e sentaram com as varinhas em punho e apontando para o alvo.

Narcisa Malfoy levantou e caminhou devagar até ficar atrás da mesa oval, de frente para os convidados. -Vamos começar. - ela disse.

O Salão, que estava cheio de murmúrios e sussurros até ali, caiu em silêncio.

-Como mãe de Draco, é meu direito ser a primeira a oferecer uma memória dele. Mas antes, quero dizer uma coisa. - Narcisa começou.

-Decidir terminar minha associação aos Comensais da Morte - declarou. A afirmação foi respondida por "ahhs" de surpresa da platéia. Harry olhou pra Lúcio Malfoy, mas ele não mostrou nenhuma reação visível à declaração de sua esposa. Rony e Hermione olharam pra Harry, de queixo caído, descrentes.

-Além disso, - Narcisa disse para multidão. -encorajo... Não, peço que meus amigos e familiares façam o mesmo. - Mais murmúrios e sussurros. -Foi nossa associação tola e cega com os Comensais da Morte que tirou a vida do meu filho e não descansarei até que eles cessem de existir.

Correu os olhos estreitados pelo Salão. -E assim - ela disse, a voz tremendo um pouco, a única demonstração física de emoção que dera até agora. -Convido todos vocês a oferecerem memórias de meu filho. Aqueles que o amam poderão celebrar sua vida, vendo lembranças que compartilhem hoje.

Ela removeu o pano branco para revelar uma foto de Draco. A imagem mostrava um jovem e orgulhoso rapaz de dezessete anos. Seu rosto estava cheio de vida e sarcasmo enquanto seus olhos vasculhavam como se procurasse algo melhor pra fazer do que ficar numa foto o dia todo.

Gina soluçou e enterrou o rosto no ombro da mãe. Harry ouviu um fungado ao seu lado. Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Hermione e ela mordia o lábio numa tentativa de se manter composta.

-Meu querido filho - Narcisa disse, balançando a varinha sobre o recipiente. -a memória que gostaria de compartilhar a você é a do seu quinto aniversario. Te demos sua primeira vassoura, e nunca tinha te visto tão feliz.

Uma luz branca disparou e uma substância enevoada apareceu no recipiente, girando delicadamente e emitindo fracos sons de risadas. Narcisa abaixou a varinha e retornou a seu lugar, sem olhar nenhuma vez pra seu marido.

Um por um, os convidados foram até a frente contribuir com suas lembranças. Entre eles estavam membros da família de Draco, seus colegas de sala e todos professores de Hogwarts. Lilá avançou e sussurrou sua memória bem baixinho enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Alguns flashes dispararam quando Lucius se adiantou pra dar sua contribuição. Harry virou em sua cadeira pra ver se alguém tinha deixado os repórteres entrarem.

-Não deviam estar aqui. - Harry sussurrou para Rony e Hermione, indicando os repórteres.

-Alguém na família Malfoy deve ter convidado ou então não poderiam entrar. - Hermione disse. -É assim que um velório funciona.

-Não é surpresa que tenham convidado a imprensa. - Rony sussurrou, ganhando um olhar de reprovação de Megan.

Chegou a vez de Lúcio. Balançou sua varinha sobre o recipiente de pedra, entre sibilos e sussurros. -Deixo a memória de meu filho em seu pior e mais grandioso dia; o dia em que começou sua jornada pra se tornar um servo leal do Senhor das Trevas - o Salão explodiu em gritos e algumas azarações foram mandadas na direção de Lúcio. Nenhuma delas o atingiu, entretanto, seus guardas o protegeram dos ataques. Aparentemente tinha que ser mantido intacto pra que pudesse comparecer ao julgamento pelo assassinato de seu filho. Narcisa continuava sentada firme, as mãos dobradas sobre o colo e os olhos vidrados como se assistisse a uma peça muito chata.

Depois que a ordem foi restaurada, Lúcio voltou a seu lugar. Um silêncio tenso seguiu enquanto a multidão esperava que o próximo se adiantasse. Parecia que ninguém queria ser o seguinte a Lúcio. Harry olhou pra Gina, se perguntando se ela ia deixar alguma memória. Ela notou Harry olhando pra ela e devagar balançou a cabeça que não, o lábio tremendo.

-Como funciona? - Harry perguntou a Hermione, seus olhos fixos na mesa na frente do salão.

-Você balança sua varinha sobre o recipiente enquanto pensa em sua lembrança. É parecido com uma penseira. Uma cópia de sua memória é colocada lá pra que qualquer um veja quando quiser lembrar de Draco.

Harry levantou, puxando a varinha. Estava decidido.

Todo o salão parecia ter voltado à vida.

-O que ele está fazendo?

-Não é Harry Potter?

-Quem deixou o garoto Potter entrar?

-Ele não odiava Draco?

-Eles eram rivais.

-Alguém o detenha!

-Harry - Hermione sussurrou, tocando seu pulso. -Tem certeza?

Harry baixou os olhos pra Hermione, e depois pra Rony. -Tem uma coisa que ninguém deveria esquecer.

A caminhada até a frente pareceu levar uma eternidade, apesar de Harry estar andando tão rápido que era quase uma corrida. Flashes disparavam e algumas azarações foram mandadas em sua direção, mas Harry não ligou. Iria até o fim com isso, não importavam as conseqüências.

Copiando o que os outros fizeram, Harry balançou a varinha sobre o recipiente de pedra. -A lembrança que deixo pra você, é a memória de como trabalhou junto comigo, Rony, Hermione, Megan, Sabrina e Maddie pra derrotar Voldemort. Você foi um herói, Draco, pois apesar do que você foi ensinado a fazer, fez a coisa certa no fim. - parou por um momento enquanto olhava a lembrança rodopiando devagar no recipiente.

Harry levantou os olhos e se deparou com o salão inteirou olhando pra ele. A maioria dos rostos estava congelada com descrença ou choque. Rony e Hermione, que levantaram pra rebater as azarações que foram lançadas em Harry, concordavam com a cabeça em aprovação.

O salão ficou completamente em silêncio. Parecia que o tempo cessara.

Até mesmo os flashes pararam de disparar.

**xxxxxxx**

Harry, Hermione, Rony e Megan ficaram na recepção o tempo suficiente que a educação mandava.

Enquanto estavam lá especulando se os Comensais da Morte iam realmente se desfazer Maddie e Carlinhos se aproximaram deles. Estavam de mãos dadas e ficavam se olhando nos olhos como se estivessem sob a influência de uma poção do amor.

-Tenho uma coisa pra dizer a vocês. - Maddie falou. Ainda estava muito pálida devido a seu encontro com a Quimera.

-O que? - Rony disse, olhando dela pra Carlinhos. -Vai fugir com meu irmão mais velho? - falou rindo.

-Na verdade, sim. - Maddie disse, sorrindo.-Decidi pedir demissão e me mudar pra Romênia pra ajudar Carlinhos a administrar uma nova colônia de dragões.

Rony se engasgou com seu chá. -Só estava brincando!

-Bem, nós não. - Carlinhos disse, então ele abaixou a voz de modo que Harry teve que se concentrar pra ouvir. -Mas seja um bom irmão e não conte nada à mamãe nem ao pai ainda, certo? Quero encontrar o momento certo, preferencialmente enquanto a mãe estiver muito distraída pra começar a planejar o casamento antes mesmo de eu pedir a mão da garota.

-Isso significa que não vai mais ser uma Auror? - Hermione perguntou.

Maddie balançou a cabeça que não. -Vou ficar um período de ausência enquanto penso sobre tudo. Não tenho certeza se ainda quero lutar contra bruxos das trevas. - ela sorriu pra Carlinhos. -E o trabalho deve ficar muito chato agora que Voldemort foi derrotado.

-Espero que esteja certa. - Hermione disse, ansiosa.

Maddie estalou os dedos. -Quase esqueci! Ainda vou te indicar se estiver interessada em se tornar uma Auror. Não conheço nenhuma mulher mais adequada ao trabalho que você.

- Obrigada Maddie. De coração. Obrigada por tudo. E falo com você sobre a indicação. Não tenho certeza se quero ser uma Auror. - Hermione respondeu.

-Não posso te dizer que te culpo, depois de tudo que passamos. - Rony disse.

-Então, quando vocês vão? - Harry perguntou, tentando evitar falar sobre o que acontecera alguns dias antes.

-Imediatamente - Maddie disse. -Já fiz as malas e achei um substituto.

-Quem? - Megan perguntou.

-Vocês vão ver. - ela disse. -Temos que ir! - ela e Carlinhos se despediram e começaram a ir embora.

-Tchau, Maddie. - Harry falou, acenado pra eles com os outros.

Ela parou e se virou. Com uma sobrancelha levantada, mandou um beijo pra ele e depois correu pra sair com Carlinhos.

-Vamos - Rony disse. -Se eles podem ir, também podemos ir, sem parecer mal-educado.

Eles acabaram de dar a senha (_Ursa Maior_) pra Mulher Gorda quando Harry ouviu alguém chamando por ele. Era Lilá.

-Posso falar com você? Sozinho? - ela perguntou.

Harry olhou pra Hermione, que fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu Rony através do buraco do retrato. Harry e Lilá agora estavam sozinhos pela primeira vez desde que descobriram que ela estivera sob influência do Pó.

-Só queria me desculpar por como me comportei antes. - Lilá disse, olhando para o chão.

-Ei - Harry disse. -Não se preocupe. Não foi sua culpa.

Levantou os olhos pra ele e deu um pequeno sorriso. -Eu sei disso. Mas ainda assim achei que devia me desculpar.

-Desculpa aceita então. - Harry disse, dando um sorriso confortante. -Então, como você está?

-Vou ficar bem. - ela disse. -Sinto falta de Draco.

-Lamento pelo que aconteceu. - Harry disse. Era a vez dele de olhar para o chão.

-Não foi sua culpa.

-É. - Harry disse sem vida.

Houve uma pausa constrangida durante a qual Harry se perguntou se devia ou não comentar o fato de Sirius ser o pai de Lilá. Ela o salvou, mencionando primeiro.

-Então, agora que sabemos que Sirius é meu pai, significa que somos parentes? - Lilá perguntou.

Harrry riu. -Não sei. Existe algo como irmão por parte de padrinho?

Lilá riu. -É estranho, não é? Imagino se as coisas seriam diferentes se Sirius não tivesse sido preso. Tipo, talvez... Ah, não sei.

Ela olhou pra ele e quando sorriu, Harry percebeu que ela estava corada. Olhou pra seus sapatos novamente e limpou a garganta.

-Algumas coisas com certeza seriam diferentes, mas algumas provavelmente continuariam as mesmas. - ele disse, olhando-as nos olhos.

-Como Draco continuaria sendo aquele orgulhoso irritante. - ela disse.

-Sim. - Harry sorriu. -E tenho certeza que ele e eu continuaríamos sem nos dar bem. Mas talvez por razões diferentes.

Lilá sorriu e então seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. -Tenho que voltar pra minha mãe. Ela e Sirius estão esperando por mim no Salão Principal.

-Te vejo depois. - Harry disse.

-Até mais. - falou. -E obrigada por ser tão compreensivo.

-Digo o mesmo. - Harry respondeu, sorrindo enquanto a olhava indo.

**xxxxxxx**

Levou várias semanas pra que a história do que aconteceu na derrota de Voldemort deixasse de ser um rumor e se tornasse lenda. A essa altura, a audiência de Lúcio Malfoy já estava marcada e os jornais pareciam cansados de publicar editoriais sobre a decadência de se juntar a sociedades secretas. Gina e Harry foram convocados a Londres pra testemunhar no julgamento no início de Dezembro.

A viagem até Londres foi esgotante. Mas agora finalmente acabara. Harry seguiu Gina até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, reanimados pela visão da lareira quente e sofás familiares e cadeiras que estavam particularmente convidativas depois de ficar na umidade fria do Caldeirão Furado durante dias.

Rony e Hermione eram os únicos no salão comunal até aquela hora. Estavam sentados em frente à lareira fazendo os deveres e levantaram os olhos quando Harry e Gina entraram.

-Ficamos surpresos por receber uma coruja dizendo que voltariam hoje. - Rony disse. -Não esperávamos que chegassem antes de amanha de manhã.

-Deixaram que viéssemos mais cedo. - Gina suspirou, sentando ao lado do irmão.

-Como foi? - Hermione perguntou, colocando seu pergaminho de lado e olhando preocupada pra Harry e Gina.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam. -Conte a eles. - ela disse. -Eu... Eu vou pra cama.

-Você está bem? - Hermione perguntou a ela. -Quer que suba com você?

-Não, estou bem. - ela disse, conseguindo dar um pequeno sorriso. -Só preciso descansar um pouco.

Ficaram olhando Gina subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino e depois Rony e Hermione viraram ao mesmo tempo para Harry.

-Estou preocupado com ela. - Rony disse, a voz um pouco trêmula. -Já passaram dois meses desde que Draco morreu e ela ainda está tão triste. Acham que ela vai se recuperar?

-Também estou preocupada com ela. - Hermione disse mordendo o lábio. -Como ela foi em Londres?

-Fez um ótimo trabalho como testemunha. - Harry disse. -Respondeu todas perguntas calmamente e se manteve firme até o fim.

Seguiu-se uma pausa durante a qual uma madeira na lareira estalou. A fumaça saiu dela com um sibilo e as sombras no salão se mexeram enquanto as chamas dançavam um pouco mais devagar.

-Então. - Rony disse. -Vão prender o velho Lúcio?

-Ele recebeu prisão perpétua. - Harry disse, olhando pra lareira. Esperava que dar essa noticia a seus melhores amigos iria enchê-lo de triunfo, mas não foi o caso.

-Bem feito pra ele. - Rony disse estreitando os olhos.

Hermione colocou a mão no braço de Harry. -E como você está?

-Aliviado que acabou. - Harry respondeu. -Me interrogaram por horas. Não entendo porque simplesmente não usam _veritasserum_ na testemunha. Deixaria as coisas muito mais rápidas.

-Na verdade, de acordo com _Tribunal Bruxo: um compêndio dos procedimentos básicos..._

-Por favor, Hermione. Dê um tempo. - Rony falou irritado.

Hermione franziu a testa pra ele.

-Desculpe. - ele disse. -Só estou preocupado com Gina.

-Ela vai ficar bem - Harry disse, tentando soar seguro. -Ela é uma Weasley. Vocês são bem durões.

Rony sorriu. -Somos mesmo, não é?

O silêncio se instalou novamente enquanto os três amigos olhavam o fogo, cada um perdido em seu pensamento.

-Tem mais uma coisa que aconteceu em Londres que quero contar a vocês. - Harry disse depois de quase um minuto.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Rony sentou. Hermione se aproximou de Harry e o ajudou quando ele tirou sua capa de viagem.

-A Ordem se desfez. - Harry disse, levantando a mão. -Me fizeram devolver o anel e tudo mais.

-Que ótima noticia! - Hermione disse. -Mas Harry, não podíamos ver o anel, era invisível, lembra?

-Verdade - ele disse, abaixando a mão. -Mas isso não importa, Hermione. Ouviu o que eu disse? Terminamos a Ordem da Fênix. Percebe o que isso significa?

-Claro... - Hermione começou a dizer, mas Rony interrompeu.

-Significa que você finalmente está livre, companheiro!

-Exato - Harry disse. -A Ordem era o último vestígio de como as coisas ficaram por causa de Voldemort. Minha vida parece realmente minha pela primeira vez desde que descobri como meus pais morreram.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam com lágrimas. -Isso é ótimo, Harry, realmente ótimo.

Ela envolveu os braços ao redor dele num abraço apertado.

-Pela primeira vez em minha vida, não quero me torturar pensando no futuro. - Harry disse, passando a mão pelas costas dela e enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo.

-Brilhante, companheiro. Apenas brilhante! - Rony disse, sorrindo.

Hermione se afastou dele, secando as lágrimas com as costas da mão. Harry olhou de Rony, que balançava a cabeça que sim e sorria, para Hermione que olhava pra ele com amor. Ele de repente se sentiu encher de uma enorme sensação de gratidão.

-Vocês dois estão comigo desde o princípio. - Harry disse, olhando de um pra o outro. -Só queria dizer... - interrompeu porque de repente começou a se engasgar. Respirou fundo e continuou -... Obrigado por serem meus amigos, passando por tudo. Nunca sobreviveria sem vocês dois.

Hermione começou a soluçar e se jogou em Harry, abraçando-o novamente. Rony levantou de sua cadeira e apertou o ombro de Harry.

-Nem precisava falar.- Rony disse. -E realmente não precisava. Olha só como ela ficou, toda derretida pelo que você disse.

Hermione se afastou do abraço, um sorriso no rosto e lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Harry sentiu lágrimas apontando em seus olhos também, então limpou a garganta e desviou o olhar. Quando olhou novamente para Hermione, o rosto dela estava tão próximo que ele não podia ver direito.

-Eu... É... Preciso ir. - Rony disse constrangido. -Megan está esperando por mim... Eu, hã, vejo vocês dois mais tarde.

Deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry novamente, e alisou as costas de Hermione antes de ir direto até o buraco do retrato.

-Te vejo de manhã. - Harry falou.

Os dois olharam enquanto Rony saiam do salão comunal e depois viraram pra se encarar.

Hermione lhe deu um beijo leve, doce como se lhe fizesse uma pergunta. Ele a beijou com uma intensidade profunda igualando a força das emoções que passavam por ele. Era tão bom estar beijando-a. A boca de Hermione estava úmida e seus beijos tinham gosto de uma combinação de sal, das lágrimas, e da essência que era simplesmente ela. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a sentiu sorrir contra seus lábios.

Depois de alguns momentos se beijando, ele se deitou no sofá a puxando pra mais perto enquanto seus beijos ficavam ainda mais quentes. Ele ofegou quando ela montou sobre ele, esfregando seu corpo contra o dele e fazendo-o gemer de desejo. Todos pensamentos sobre qualquer coisa além de quanto a queria voaram de sua mente.

Hermione tremeu quando as mãos de Harry se moveram sobre seu corpo pra acariciá-la por cima da camisa e da saia da escola. Harry estava começando a ficar tonto de desejo, pensando se essa era _a_ noite. Havia algo nos beijos e carícias que pareciam diferente, mais intenso, mais faminto do que eram há muito tempo.

Apesar de estarem livres da Maldição de Morgana e do Pó há quase dois meses, se seguraram pra não ir tão longe. Na noite seguinte ao velório, chegaram muito perto de fazer amor quando Hermione os interrompeu. Depois que a frustração diminuiu, Harry concordou que a primeira vez deles não devia ser enquanto os dois estivessem abalados emocionalmente por tudo que aconteceu.

Mas Harry não conseguia pensar em nada que podia ficar no caminho hoje. Ele estava livre e feliz como não se sentia há muito tempo e tinha impressão que Hermione sentia o mesmo.

Quando ela começou a abrir o cinto dele, Harry a segurou pela mão. -Devíamos ir pra seu quarto.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eles se ajudaram a levantar. -Não se preocupe em ir buscar sua capa da invisiblidade. - ela disse ofegante, segurando a mão dele e o puxando atrás dela.

Sorrindo pra audácia atípica dela, Harry a seguiu pelas escadas que davam em seu quarto. Um sinal do quanto ela estava distraída era que não lembrou de pegar seus livros e levá-los com ela. Ele olhou pra eles enquanto suas sombras dançavam na luz da lareira.

Quando fechou a porta atrás dele, ela avançou rapidamente e começou a beijá-lo tão intensamente que ele não conseguia respirar. As costas dele estavam contra a porta e podia sentir cada tremor e gemido que ela dava. Começou a se sentir tonto por falta de ar quando a beijou em resposta, mas não queria parar por nada se isso significasse parar o que estavam fazendo. Era tão bom. As mãos dele desprenderam a blusa dela de modo que pudesse sentir sua pele macia. Ela abriu o cinto dele e o jogou no chão. Ele estava passando a mão por baixo da saia dela, sua mão escorregando devagar por suas coxas quando ela começou a recuar para cama, guiando-o enquanto continuavam a se beijar.

Quando sentaram, ela recuou e olhou ansiosa para ele. -Está pensando o que eu estou pensando? - ela perguntou. Seu rosto estava vermelho e respirava rápido.

Harry expirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. A resposta pra pergunta dela não necessitava nenhum pensamento. O corpo e a alma dele precisavam dela. Ele a olhou nos olhos e fez que sim. Hermione engoliu seco e puxou a varinha.

-Precisamos fazer o feitiço contraceptivo um no outro - ela disse. -E precisamos nos concentrar, Harry. Se não nos concentrarmos o suficiente, o feitiço pode não funcionar.

-Certo - Harry disse. Mas se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o que faziam ia ser realmente difícil. Qual foi a dica que Sirius lhe dera pra essa situação? Ah, sim... Ele tinha que tentar pensar em algo que achasse chato.

Rezando que sua lembrança da aula de Binns sobre a Rebelião dos duendes fosse o suficiente, apontou a varinha pra Hermione e disseram o feitiço juntos. Houve um momento constrangedor quando abaixaram as varinhas e se olharam. Havia algo em fazer esse feitiço que os obrigava a entender a seriedade do que estavam prestes a fazer de um modo que nunca entenderam.

Nesse momento, Harry teve um pensamento que o fez confiante que essa era a hora perfeita pra darem esse passo no relacionamento deles. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, não estava mais incumbido pelo fardo de seu destino. Podia total e livremente se entregar a Hermione enquanto, juntos, encarassem o novo mundo que estava à frente deles; um mundo onde ele era apenas um homem e ela era apenas uma mulher e eles tinham suas vidas à frente; um mundo onde podiam rir e chorar e enfrentar o bem e o mal como pessoas normais. Não havia mais ninguém com quem preferisse estar nessa próxima viagem. Enfrentariam a fase seguinte de suas vidas, o que quer que lhes esperasse.

Harry se inclinou para frente e gentilmente tirou a varinha da mão de Hermione. Colocou, junto com a dele, em cima do criado-mudo, se curvando sobre Hermione pra fazer isso. Quando passou por ela quando voltava, se aproximou. Sentindo um tremor de antecipação, fechou a boca sobre a dela num beijo que sentiu através de todo seu ser.

Não demorou muito até passarem do ponto onde pararam para fazer o feitiço. Dentro de minutos tinham retirado as roupas um do outro e estavam escorregando juntos para debaixo das cobertas, pele contra pele. Revezaram-se fazendo um ao outro ofegar e suspirar com beijos, carícias e toques, até que as coisas aumentaram até um ponto que parecia a hora certa pra fazer o que ainda não tinham feito.

-Tem certeza? - Harry perguntou entre beijos quentes. Seu corpo doía por ela.

Hermione sorriu. -Sim. - Ela o abraçou contra si mais forte, beijando-o quando alinhou seus quadris sob os dele. Harry sentiu como se seu interior estivesse virando larva derretida.

-Não quero te machucar. - ele disse ofegante.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. - ela assegurou a ele.

Harry não esperava que a primeira vez dele corresse tão fácil. Ouvira dizer que fazer sexo pela primeira vez era um exercício de frustração, especialmente para o bruxo envolvido. Extremante nervoso em poder estragar tudo, se preparou pra esse grande momento enchendo Sirius com séries incansáveis de perguntas quando o vira no verão passado. Seu padrinho lhe dera os detalhes que procurava, mas também enfatizara que era importante que Harry seguisse seus instintos.

Parecia que Hermione também fizera sua pesquisa. Sem palavras, ela o guiava, ocasionalmente dando gritinhos agudos ou pequenos tremores. Houve momentos difíceis, como na hora que Hermione parecia sentir tanta dor que Harry quase desistiu da coisa toda. Houve momentos constrangedores, como na hora que se mexeram um contra o outro, ao invés de se mover juntos. Mas esses momentos, felizmente, não duraram muito e foram de longe subjugados pelo intenso deleite das sensações físicas e emocionais que os enchiam enquanto aproveitavam essa nova maneira de estarem unidos.

Logo depois, Harry cuidadosamente abaixou o corpo, de modo que estava deitado sobre ela sem esmagá-la. Moveu a cabeça pra repousar sobre o travesseiro que dividiam, seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. Estava sem ar, queimando e encharcado de suor, mas estava muito zonzo e satisfeito pra ligar. Ouviu a respiração rápida de Hermione por um instante e levantou a cabeça um pouco pra olhar pra ela. -Você está bem? - ele sussurrou.

-Estou melhor que bem. - ela sussurrou em resposta, sorrindo pra ele. -Mas... Olhe. - Indicou o teto.

Harry rolou para o lado, levando-a consigo em seus braços, fazendo-a rir. Esticou a mão sobre o criado mudo procurando seus óculos e os colocou. A visão que teve fez seu queixo cair. Havia milhares de estrelas brilhando sobre eles na escuridão. Enquanto olhava, uma delas velejou para direita, passando pela lua crescente. Um fraco esboço do teto do quarto de Hermione era visível. Era como se tivessem sido transportado para o Salão Principal. Por um momento, Harry olhou a seu redor rapidamente pra confirmar que a localização deles não havia mudado sem que notasse.

-É tão lindo. - Hermione maravilhou, se aconchegando nele. O corpo dele formigou em resposta ao movimento dela.

-Como o céu da noite ficou visível pelo seu teto? - Harry perguntou.-Descobriu o feitiço que usavam no Salão Principal.

-Claro que não - Hermione disse. Ela bocejou. -Nós fizemos isso acontecer, alguns momentos atrás. Quando uma bruxa e um bruxo se unem, a magia deles se combina rapidamente pra criar um efeito especial especifico pra eles.

O efeito sonífero do ato de amor deles deixava Harry com dificuldades pra pensar claramente. Levou um pouco mais que o de costume pra lembrar o que Sirius lhe dissera sobre esse efeito, dois anos atrás.

-Então toda vez que fizermos amor, o teto vai ficar assim? - ele perguntou, sua voz bem sonolenta.

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça, lhe dando outro beijo.-Sim. Acho que combina com a gente, não acha?

Harry olhou o céu aberto. As estrelas dançavam e a lua parecia sorrir sobre eles. Ele fez que sim e a abraçou com mais força.

-Pena que vai sumir. Eu gostei bastante - Hermione disse sonolenta.

-Vamos ter que fazer aparecer de novo, certo? - Harry perguntou, um pouco nervoso com a resposta dela.

Hermione se aconchegou mais nele, esquentando ainda mais o corpo dele. -E de novo, e de novo e de novo... - ela sussurrou, flertando.

Harry sentiu sua garganta apertar de emoção enquanto olhava Hermione fechar os olhos e começar a cochilar, um sorriso sonolento em seu rosto. -Eu te amo, sabe. - Harry sussurrou.

Ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo. -E eu te amo.

Harry não conseguia se lembrar de ter se sentido tão satisfeito e completamente feliz com o mundo e com seu lugar nele. Caiu no sono facilmente naquela noite e sonhou com crianças sorridentes enquanto colhiam maçãs bem vermelhas num ensolarado dia de outono.

**xxxxxx**

Era o dia antes do início de um novo bimestre e o salão comunal estava lotado de alunos discutindo o que fizeram durante as férias e o que esperavam que acontecesse na nova unidade. Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram, depois de uma rápida caminhada pela neve pra visitar Hagrid. Os três amigos facilmente conseguiram os melhores lugares na frente da lareira. Agora que a derrota de Voldemort se tornara pública, todos pareciam ansiosos para tratá-los como heróis.

-Não vai durar muito. - Harry disse sorrindo quando se acomodaram e se esquentaram perto do fogo. -Acreditem quando digo isso.

-Vou aproveitar enquanto durar. - Rony disse, se recostando no sofá e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. -Os irmãos Creevy me prometeram trazer cerveja amanteigada sempre que eu quiser. Como posso recusar isso?

-Acho que eles vão ter que entregar no salão comunal da Lufa-lufa, não é? - veio a voz de Gina de trás deles. -Francamente, Rony, eles vão ter que te adotar como membro honorário.

Rony deu um pulo e abraçou sua irmã. Harry e Hermione logo fizeram o mesmo. Quando todos deram seus "olás" e se acomodaram novamente, Gina sentou no tapete na frente deles. Bichento pulou em seu colo e ronronou.

-E como você está, Gina? - Hermione perguntou. -Parece que não te vejo há séculos. Aproveitou sua viagem a Paris?

Gina fungou. -Paris foi legal. - ela disse. -Nunca vão adivinhar quem encontrei por lá.

Rony franziu a testa. -Quem?

-Oi. - disse Simas Finnegan por cima do ombro de Hermione. Sorria para Gina.

Gina levantou e pegou na mão de Simas, retribuindo o sorriso. -Oi - disse animada. -Senti sua falta. Depois que foi embora, fiquei tão entediada.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha e olhou de Rony pra Hermione pra ver suas reações. Rony estava inclinado pra frente em seu lugar parecendo confuso. Hermione sorria, a sobrancelha levantada.

-Volto já.- Gina disse, permitindo que Simas a guiasse embora.

-Ela parece estar melhor. - Hermione disse, olhando os dois. -É um bom começo, de qualquer forma.

Rony concordou. -Mamãe achou que a viagem pra Paris lhe faria bem. Talvez estivesse certa.

-É bom vê-la sorrir novamente. - Harry disse. Ficou preocupado que ela nunca mais se recuperasse da perda de Draco.

Ficaram sentados em silêncio por um momento, cada um perdido em seu pensamento, e então Rony falou. -O que vamos fazer durante o resto do ano?

-Estudar, é claro. - Hermione respondeu. Ela se mexeu em seu lugar, de modo que ficou apoiada contra Harry no sofá enquanto Harry e Rony riam e viravam os olhos pra ela.

-Não foi isso que quis dizer. - Rony falou. Seu rosto estava cheio de animação. -O que vai nos manter ocupados agora que Voldemort foi derrotado, o programa de treinamento de Maddie foi cancelado e não temos que impedir nenhum plano maligno?

Harry olhou a sua volta, observando tudo de modo que pudesse guardar esse momento para sempre. Parecia loucura que ele pudesse, afinal, saber como era ser um estudante normal de Hogwarts. Gina e Simas riam juntos num canto aconchegante lá atrás. Dino, Lilá, Parvati e Neville estavam na grande mesa de carvalho se divertindo com um jogo de Snap explosivo. Os irmãos Creevy estavam com as cabeças juntas, sussurrando sobre algumas fotos numa cadeira entre eles. Tudo e todos pareciam cheios de energia e possibilidades.

Seus dois amigos o olhavam como se soubessem o que ele pensava. Rony dava seu especial sorriso torto "Rony Weasley", Hermione tinha lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

-Vamos descobrir. - Harry disse, sorrindo pra seus dois melhores amigos.

E pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry Potter sabia que tudo estaria bem dali em diante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Notas da Autora:**Não acredito, mas Harry Potter e a Tábula de Transmora finalmente chegou ao fim. Obrigada a todos que ficaram até o fim comigo, realmente aprecio o apoio e encorajamento. Escrever essa fic foi uma experiência maravilhosa que nunca esquecerei. Um obrigado especial a meus betas, antigos e atuais John, Irina, Li, Libbie e Renee. Um outro obrigado especial a Fran, que traduziu esse e todos os outros capítulos para português. Você fez um belo trabalho! Como um tributo especial para meus leitores brasileiros, ela teve a idéia de postar o último capítulo nas duas línguas ao mesmo tempo. Então esse capítulo está sendo postado na mesma hora em português.

Adoraria saber o que acharam desse capítulo final e/ou da fic inteira. Sinta-se à vontade para manda e-mail, postar em meu grupo do Yahoo! Ou no espaço para comentários. Vou postar minhas fics menores no meu grupo do yahoo além dos outros lugares onde posto. Pra se juntar ao grupo, vá nesse link: http:

Muitas pessoas me perguntaram se escreveria outra fic grande de HP. Não tenho plano nenhum no momento. Meu plano atual é dar uma chance em escrever ficção original. Tenho várias idéias em mente e estou ansiosa pelo desafio e experiência de escrever historias originais. Vou, de vez em quando, escrever outras fics de um capítulo. Os livros de Harry Potter me inspiraram e vou ser eternamente grata a JKR por ajudar a tirar a autora que existe em mim de seu armário.

**NT**: Tem tanta coisa que eu queria escrever aqui... Mas acho que vou começar agradecendo, à Elia, por ter escrito e ter me deixado traduzir. Conheci bastante gente legal por causa dessa fanfic, e fiz alguns amigos por causa dela... pra essas pessoas tão especiais, que ofereço esse capítulo: Vívian (vê se aparece, menina!), Mari Maisonnave - as primeiras pessoas que adicionei no MSN - Raquel, Ju Oliveira, ... (só pra deixar claro, tem outras pessoas muito especiais pra mim da net, mas acho que conheci devido à fic foram essas). Agradeço também a cada que mandou e-mail ou deixou algum comentário... E aproveito pra pedir que deixem reviews aqui, pra eu poder mandar pra Elia. É isso.... Beijos à todos, e pra quem estiver acompanhando, nos vemos em Paradigmas!


End file.
